The Little Pony Legend: A Kingdom of Friendship
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: A whole new chapter has opened for the Mane Seven. With a new castle and a new enchanted map, the friends embark on fantastical journeys to spread the magic of friendship and unity across the two worlds. Will Korra manage to inspire others to find their voice just as she did?
1. The Cutie MapA New Adventure

**(Please read the previous stories to understand what is happening)**

**Happy Easter Everybody!….or, day after Easter.**

**What a joyful day it is! The Lord Christ has risen and we are all joyful! I hope you all had a wonderful day, and if anything bothers you in any way, place your troubles onto God and don't try to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. I remember having to do that before, and it did nothing but made me depressed and empty inside. I had a hard time finding joy in anything, but writing my stories and using my imagination in a positive way is my PERSONAL way of getting in touch with Jesus Christ.**

**Thanks to my family and friends and the powerful words of the Bible, I found my way back up again. Take my advice kids; Never allow the enemy to deceive you in any way, what he wants is to make us suffer and drift us away from God. But as our Father says; "Be on guard. Stand firm in the Faith. Be courageous. Be strong. And do everything with Love.**

**I write EACH of these chapters with all of my Love and I hope it shows. **

**Anyway, my feelings aside, as you can already tell, I saw the new MLP season premiere….it was AMAZING! I couldn't help myself! I HAD to at least write the first chapter! **

**(Note: some changes may occur depending on how the rest of the reason goes)**

**I will only be posting the first two part chapters, just so you guys can get a taste on what is about to happen. Also, to a new MLP friend of mine, I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to read your Disney fics, I found out you posted two new chapters. I've been busy with, well like I said before, personal stuff. Anyway, I will make sure to check them out. I adore Disney!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like what I have so far, hope you see this Atea and let me know what ya think. Please leave any suggestions on how to improve this chapter. Please. **

**Much like my first book 4 chapter, this is a prototype, so some changes MAY or may not happen. Keep an open mind. And also, I hope you guys are aware of the Bible verses I had placed on my previous stories. The verses are suppose to correspond with a theme that happens in the chapters. I found them in a tumblr blog called "TheGhospelAcordingToMLP". It's such a beautiful blog, feel free to check it out.**

**Okay, enough of the chit-chat. Here is the first chapter of…. **

_**The Little Pony Legend: A Kingdom of Friendship**_

**And no I am not done with Tales of Equestria. Discord is handling that.**

***(~)***

_**Proverbs 2:10~**_

_He grants a treasure of common sense to the honest. He is a shield to those who walk with integrity._

_*(~)*_

**The Cutie Map/A New Chapter**

**part 1.**

The moon shined over the island, the brand new crystal blue castle shimmered in its light, as the young princess Avatar drifted off to sleep. Her breaths were slow and steady, a sure sign she was relaxed. She had not had a nightmare in a long time, so she could finally sleep soundly. She had no more worries, she had her friends, her family, her true love, and now she had a stunning castle to remind her of their love each and every single day. All was calm and peaceful, even in her sleep she smiled.

Sadly, her peaceful slumber came to an end when she jolted up at the sound of someone crashing into her balcony window. The princess quickly jumped out of bed, her long hair bellowing behind her, and she gasped at who had crashed into her room.

They were two men, completely covered in full body clothing, nearly identical to the pitch black of night, and illuminating green googles. They were the Equalists!

Korra was confused, how were they back? Amon's revolution had died down almost a year ago. But she soon found herself surrounded by more of her past enemies. She attempted to attack with her magic or bending, but quickly realized she could not. It was as if her powers were blocked somehow. This made no sense. She then felt a jab on her neck and she fell to her knees. She looked up and saw the terrible masked image of her first true enemy.

Amon.

"No…This is impossible. You're dead!"

"You can't kill and idea, Avatar." he said in his low but terrifying voice, a voice she remembered all too well.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" she shouted in anger. But, to her surprise, Amon did not look like he would kill her, rather it seemed he wanted to tell her something. He squatted down to her level and spoke in rhyme, which was unlike him

_"A haunting mistake, has risen again_

_Lies and deceit within her rein_

_Follow the path, find the voice_

_Reveal the truth, and friends_

_Shall rejoice."_

She blinked, for only she could say rhymes like these. Was this another vision?

"What do you mean, 'follow the path'?" she asked, and he spoke once more.

_"The seven hearts_

_On the seven thrones_

_Reveal what must be known"_

Suddenly, in a blinding flash, he was gone.

…..

Korra gasped as she woke up from her dream. Every time Amon was in them it ended up as a nightmare. But this time was entirely different.

(~)

Korra was not the only princess with a new castle. Her fellow princess/bonded pony/soul sister Twilight Sparkle earned a castle of her own. It was given to her by the Tree of Harmony itself, primarily the chest that came with it.

Today, Korra and Twilight sat in their respected thrones when the rest of the Mane Six each took their seat as well. Each throne had the emblem of their cutie mark on them.

The little dragon Spike snored in his smaller throne beside the pony alicorn princess, while the three humans; Mako, Bolin and Asami, stood beside them. Another pony stood with them as well, he was male and had a yellow/orange coat with blue hair, tail and eyes and wings on his back. This was Flash Sentry, Twilight's boyfriend.

Asami now wore a different outfit than what she normally did. It was a long dark magenta dress that ended at her knees but was longer to the left side and shorter on the right, exposing crimson pants with knee high black boot that were tinted purple on the toe. She wore a jacket, the same color as her pants with the sleeves rolled up, exposing her arms and wore golden bracelets on her left hand. Around her waist was a purple sash that faded from purpled to pale yellow at the bottom and a broach that was styled to look like a gear shape, similar to her company's logo, with a lotus flower in the center. The same image was on the longer side of her dress. Needless to say, her clothing was much brighter than before.

Bolin now wore an outfit similar to his old one, only now it consisted of brighter green colors and yellow-green rolled up sleeves with dark green wrist bands and a matching sash around his waist with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it and a patch of Pabu's head on the left side of his shirt.

Mako now wore a different look as well. It was similar to his old one, only now the grey and black jacket was bright red which faded to pale yellow orange at the bottom, dark crimson pants with black boots and a symbol on the side of his jacket which resembles a police badge with a flame symbol on it. His high collar was now a strong gold color with darker gold outlines as were the sash and rolled up sleeves.

Korra wore a new shirt, but it was still a very similar in design as her previous ones. It was similar to the one she wore at the south pole, only it was split in light blue, in the front, and dark blue, on the back, with decorative patterns on the front and her friendship necklace adorned her neck. Her long arm warmers reached her shoulders and revealed her fingers. Her fur pelt was slight purple in culler with white fur lining and a heart-shaped stone around the belt. Her pants were slim and had brown boots with purple diamond shaped at the top and her cutie mark was sowed onto the left side of her pants. Her hair was done in a low ponytail, with edges of hair flaming both sides of her face and a single Raava butterfly broach held the right piece of her hair that was colored light blue.

Even the ponies had different hairstyles. Rainbow Dash had wisps of her bangs slicked back on to of her head with a smaller piece resting on her forehead. Fluttershy had her bang styled slightly lower, almost similar to Asami's hair. Rarity had her hair in a lose high ponytail with new pale blue streaks across her hair and tail. Pinkie Pie wore a blue headband around her forehead, and her long puffy bang was styled to the side of her head.

Twilight's hair had been styled long before theirs was, she now had an edgy styled bang on the right side of her face and her burned scar mark was bare on her right front leg.

The two princesses had gathered their friends together to try and solve the riddle of this mystery. Pinkie Pie hopped onto her throne, not realizing that the image of her cutie mark on the top had begun to slightly glow. Bolin leaned against the throne, "Wooo, I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of this place. Talk about livin' it up, Pony Style!"

His hair was then ruffled by his loving girlfriend, Asami Sato, who giggled. "You're easily impressed by anything, Bolin." she said jokingly.

"Still, he's right." said Rainbow Dash once she sat down on her own throne, and also didn't realize the image of her cutie mark began to glow.

Twilight Sparkle stood at the center of the palace, while Korra sat on her throne, pondering in thought. "Let's go through this one more time." she said.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "We've been over it like a _million times_, Twilight! We found all seven keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle which gave us the blueprints for Korra's new one! End of story!"

"Yes, but why?"

"You're asking that now?" Bolin asked.

"Hey! We had to deal with three crazy sirens, a mad shadow of the night," Twilight stopped herself when she noticed the look on Asami's face, "Eh, no offense Sami."

The heiress sighed, "None taken."

"Not to mention we still have our therapy sections with Leilani so _excuse_ me if our minds were occupied!"

"I dunno, sugarcube." said Applejack as she took seat in her own throne, which also had her cutie mark image which also started to glow. "Maybe it's just your new house and there ain't nothin' more to it than that."

Rarity smiled once she sat on her own throne, and the image of her cutie mark glowed as well, "I must say, speaking strictly on aesthetics, there really doesn't need to be more to it. It's all simply divine!"

"She's right." said Asami, "Maybe instead of trying to make a mystery out of everything you should just enjoy a nice perk. While it lasts."

Mako, Korra's boyfriend, laughed, "Ha! Have you met us? We run into wild mysteries all the time."

Fluttershy took seat in her own throne, and the image of her cutie mark glowed as well, "I agree with Asami. And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Bolin. And Mako. And Pinkie Pie. Oh, and probably Spike."

The little dragon continued to snore.

"This isn't just about the castle." said Korra, "Last night I had a dream…about Amon."

At the sound of his name, Fluttershy yelped and hid her face with her wings while Rainbow Dash flared her nostrils like an angry horse.

"I thought you were over all of that." Flash asked rather bluntly, only to receive a slap at the back of the head from Mako, "Ow! What?"

"That's just it." said Korra, "It wasn't really a nightmare. The Equalists attacked me but, Amon didn't. He began speaking in rhyme. I think it might have been my prophesy abilities manifesting itself in my dream. It's the only explanation I have so far."

"What did he say?" Asami asked.

Korra re-enacted the words he told her last night;

_"A haunting mistake, has risen again_

_Lies and deceit within her rein_

_Follow the path, find the voice_

_Reveal the truth, and friends_

_Shall rejoice._

_The seven hearts_

_On the seven thrones_

_Reveal what must be known"_

"Seven thrones?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Exactly. I think he was talking about our thrones here in the castle. Maybe this place holds some kind of clue to…I don't know what."

Rainbow Dash spoke up, "So, you have a theory to go on, but no solid idea as to what it leads to? Yeah, I may have only just joined the police force in Republic City, but even I know that's not enough to go on."

"But Korra does have a point." Twilight said, "Besides, there are other questions to be asked. As princesses, Korra and I have been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across our two worlds. So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to sit in a castle in Ponyville? It doesn't make any sense."

The alicorn finally sat on her on throne, and once she did she noticed the symbol of her cutie mark was glowing. Korra looked up above her and the symbol of her cutie mark on her throne was glowing as well. The others watched in awe as the marks glowed even brighter than ever before.

The glows intensified and colorful rays shined onto the central star of the room. The castle began to shake and rumble, beside their thrones, crystal rocks emerged and grew, reaching the center of the star that was in the center of the room.

"I swear, I'm not doing this!" Bolin exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. Once the rocks reached the center, something began to grow and the whole room was engulfed in a blinding white light….

Spike groaned whey he woke up from his nap. Rubbing his sleepy eyes before they bulged open and his jaw dropped.

At the very center stood a large round stone table with what appeared to be some kind of 3-dimensional map, showcasing all of Equestria, from Canterlot, to Ponyville, to the Crystal Empire. There was even an image of the portal that connected the pony world to the human world. Everyone was jaw dropped and wide eyed at the scene.

"Is that new?" Spike asked, "I like it."

Mako's jaw was still open and Flash Sentry closed it for him, not taking their eyes off of the new map. "That just happened." said the firebender.

Korra's eyes sparkled in realization, "It's just like Amon said! 'The seven hearts. On the seven thrones. Reveal what must be known'! This is why the tree gave us this castle! This is how we can spread the magic of friendship!"

Bolin stared wide eyes like a little child as he looked at the new map. "This is incredible! It's got all of Equestria! There's Manehattan, the Crystal Empire, Rainbow Falls, Canterlot, some place I don't know."

Spike began waking over the map, admiring it, "And there's Apple Looza, Fillydelphia…"

Pinkie Pie spotted the rock farm where she grew up in, "Hi, Mom and Dad!" then, Spike stomped onto the holographic image, causing the poor Pinkie Pie to tear up.

Korra then spotted the image of the portal in Ponyville. She poked it with her finger and instantly, the map shifted, transforming into the world map of her own world.

"Wow!"

"Apparently it works both ways." said Twilight, equally impressed.

Bolin spotted Ba Sing Se in the map, "Hello, little Ba Sing Se!" his lip quivered when Spike stomped on that too.

Korra tapped on the portal once more and the map shifted back to Equestria. Then, she felt a tingly feeling on her cheek. Her cutie mark was glowing and…vibrating?

Twilight felt her cutie mark do the same, in fact, the rest of the Mane Six felt their marks reacting somehow. Holographic images of their marks began to float up into the air, with Korra's at the center and all the rest circling around it. All seven hovered over the map before stopping over a deserted area in Equestria near the desert. Asami gently took Spike out of the map and placed him back down beside her.

"But if this is Ponyville, why are our cutie marks over there?" Fluttershy asked, pointing at the area where the marks had rested upon.

"I don't know." said Twilight, "But it seems like the map wants us to find out." she then smiled enthusiastically, "Think about it; The Tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map. How can we _not_ follow it?"

Rainbow Dash hovered over the are where the marks floated upon, "Y'know what? There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure along _that_ route. Count me in!"

Bolin rose his hand up, "I'm all for it!"

"Me too." said Asami.

Applejack simply shrugged, "Aw, shoot, I reckon you're right."

Korra and Twilight turned to their boyfriends, "You boys in?" Korra asked.

Mako and Flash exchanged smiles before turning back to the girls, "Well, somebody's got to keep you girls from getting into too much trouble." Flash said rather smugly, earning playful 'are you kidding me' looks from the girls.

"Well, I _was_ planning on organizing my baking sheets," said Pinkie Pie, "but okay!

Rarity sighed in agreement, "Very well."

The rest of the group then looked upon Fluttershy, awaiting her response. "Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike."

"Awesome!" The little dragon was now wearing a soda drinking hat and a foam finger on his right claw. "Me, Kai and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us talkin' hoofball, and... and trading hoofball cards, and arguing about hoofball stats…"

"O-o-on second thought, m-maybe I'd better go with them." Fluttershy said so save her own skin, "In case they need me."

"Looks like it's time for a road trip." Twilight said as she got up from her throne.

Asami clapped her hands once in excitement, "Perfect! We can take the Future Industries new airship. A bit smaller than the other one, but sufficient enough for all of us."

Rainbow Dash flipped in mid air, "Awesome! Travelin' in style!"

Korra stood up as well, "Well enough talk, let's get going."

(~)

The team took the rest of the day to getting ready for their journey. Mako, Bolin and Flash Sentry were at Asami's estate packing everything they would need. Their extended family from Ba Sing Sea were staying with the heiress while things were being handled in the Earth Kingdom. With the newly reformed earth Queen and her second in command Kuvira, who was also appointed by Korra and the world leaders themselves, was doing a splendid job.

Mako listed the items in his bag, "Okay, water: Check. Bug spray: Check. Bandages incase Bolin gets a splinter in his finger and or eye…again. Check."

He briefly stooped to make sure he gathered everything, while his adopted son, the lizard dragonfly spirit named San scrawled into his bag and started rummaging into it. Mako caught him and gently pulled the little fella out by the tail.

"Ah, ah, ah, not for you San."

The spirit whimpered sadly until his dad gave him a little treat to eat, and the rest of the three sprits, Ali and Mika, appeared as well. "Okay, now I want you all to be on your best behavior while mommy and I are away." the spirits chirped in agreement. "Also, you guys are not allowed to dip cousin Tu's hand in water while he sleeps, okay?"

San at first pouted, but upon seeing his dad's stern face, he promised not to do so anymore. Mako smiled proudly, "Now come on, give daddy a goodbye hug." the spirits chirped happily as they hugged him.

Meanwhile, Asami was outside, supervising the final touches on their new airship. Bolin walked up to her, flashing his charming smile.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is there an angel standing before me?"

Asami loved it when he used his dorky charms to win her over. Because they always worked. "Always such a charmer, my good sir." she said with a giggle.

"So, need any help here?"

"That's very sweet but we're good."

Bolin's shoulders dropped, "You sure? Maybe I can, uh, lift something or maybe turn the do-hikey-think, or maybe-" he stopped when Asami kissed his cheek.

"Really, we're fine. If I ever need anything I'll let you know." she promised.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Then she flashed him a flirty smile, "Actually, there may be one thing I need. A pair of lips, perhaps?"

Bolin smiled in return and leaned in to kiss Asami's soft perfect lips. Once they made contact, the two blushed as their kiss deepened. Some of the workers either swooned or rolled their eyes. Typical teens in love.

Once the kiss ended Bolin couldn't get rid of the happy grin on his face. "Gotta get back to work." Asami said, "Why don't you go see if your brothers are done packing yet." she said as she walked back to the airship, and Bolin waved.

"Okay! I'll do that….no problem." he lowered his shoulders in sadness as he walked away. If only he was more of a tech wiz like Asami, maybe then they could do something together. While they did do other things as well, whenever she was working in her element, Bolin felt out of place.

Asami watched him leave and her heart dropped. Maybe she had been spending too much time working lately. She promised herself she would make it up to him when she had the chance.

(~)

The following day, Asami's new airship took flight. It looked very similar to her other larger one, only less extravagant but just as sufficient. It had glass windows for everyone to look upon while Asami piloted the machine. The friends marveled at the beauty of the land down bellow them. The scenery shifted and changed as time went by.

At one point, Bolin took the time to talk to Mako and Flash Sentry, his brothers. He tapped his fingers nervously about what he would say next. "Um, guys. Can I ask you something?"

Flash placed his hoof on his shoulder, "Sure Bolin. You can tell us anything. What's on your mind."

"Well, it's about Asami."

"I thought things were going great with you two." said Mako

"Oh, no, no it's nothing like that. We're fine, it's just…well, whenever Asami's doing her business and engineering type stuff, I sort of feel…out of place."

Mako placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, "Hey, we understand. Dating a successful woman isn't always easy. But it can work out."

"But what do I do? I'm no tech wiz like she is."

"No, but maybe this can be a good thing. Instead of trying to act like you know, ask her to teach you. Learn about what she does, get interested. When Korra became fascinated with magic I took the time to learn about it too so I could better understand. Just like she became interested in my police work."

"What Mako's trying to say is that learning to embrace each other's interest can bring a couple closer." Flash said, "Just give it a try."

"But what if she talks and I can't grasp any of that stuff?" Bolin's spirits dropped once more, his arms dangling. "Let's face it, I'm no genius."

"That's not true." Mako said sincerely, "You're smart in a lot of things."

"Name one thing!"

"Well, you're good at making friends…though, bad at reading people." Mako tried to find something else, "Okay, wait, you can lava bend and you tell…okay jokes, you're great with kids and animals and you're incredibly honest. And most importantly, Asami likes you for _you_. Stop trying too hard."

Before Bolin could say another word, they heard Twilight Sparkle exclaim excitedly as she pointed towards the ground bellow. "That's it! That's the place on the map! Take us down, Asami."

"You got it!" the heiress saluted and stirred the airship to land. The place was a desert area with little to few plants and various rocks surrounded the pace. The airship was parked beside a bed of rocks and the group exited, reaching the edge of a cliff where they spotted a small village before them. The houses were arranged in two opposite straight lines facing one another while one slightly bigger house stood at the end of them.

"There it is." Korra said as she looked upon the simple village.

Rarity shook her mane to remove the dust that had already stuck to her once they exited the ship. "Right. let's get down there and find the spa."

The unicorn walked on ahead until she was stopped by Twilight, who teleported in front of her. "Wait. We don't know why the map sent us here. We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous.

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered. She loved danger.

Flash rolled his eyes, "Come on, how dangerous can it really be? It looks like a harmless village."

"Looks can be deceiving, Flash." his girlfriend reminded him.

Pinkie Pie stepped forward, separating the two. A serious expression dawned on her face. "Stay behind me, everybody! I'm on it!"

"Careful, Pinkie!" Applejack cried out as Pinkie stood at the very tip of the ledge. The pony then rolled down the hill, completely unharmed, and stopped behind a rock, looking around. She was in total spy mode. She silently gestured the others to follow her. She then hid underneath various rocks, while still being cautious. The final rock she crawled under was much larger in size. She grunted as she lifted it up and gestured the others to follow. The bolder landed on her entire body, leaving only her front hoof visible, for which was still gesturing the others to move along before the pony herself dragged the large rock along with her, despite its size.

Once she stopped, Pinkie came out and the others looked on from behind the bolder. Up close, the place looked like any other village they had seen. It was very simple, silent and pleasant in appearance, even the pony residents didn't look any different from one another. There were earth, unicorn and peagi all around.

Rainbow Dash arched an eyebrow in disappointment. "_This_ is where the map sent us? It looks like the most boring place in Equestria."

"I told you it wasn't dangerous." Flash said to Twilight, "You were worried for nothing."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for trying to be cautious!"

"Flash's right." said Asami as she looked upon the heard of ponies, who all appeared to be extremely happy and normal in appearance. "It's just a normal town with normal ponies."

"I think it's lovely." said Fluttershy. But one pony did not like the scenery at all.

"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes at the townponies, "I know smiles. And those smiles? They're just not right."

The others studied the smiles the ponies had on their faces. They had to admit, they did seem a tad 'too' happy. Almost as if they kept smiling like that their cheeks would burn of pain. They did appear to be very forced and not natural at all. All of the males had the same identical hairstyle, cut, neat with two separate bangs while all of the females shared the same bangs and wore their manes in either the form of braids, buns or straight. It was a tad odd to see ponies having such identical and in-unique hairstyles like they did.

But Twilight caught sight of another odd thing about the ponies. "Forget the smiles. Look at the cutie marks."

Their eyes shifted to the markings on the ponies' flanks and that was when Pinkie's suspicion about the ponies became all the more plausible. Each and every single pony had the exact same cutie mark!

Each one was a blain, boring, grey colored equal sign. Nothing about them looked unique in any aspect.

"Okay, _that's_ weird." said Rainbow Dash.

"An entire village with the same cutie mark?" Mako asked, "How is that possible? Wait, is it possible?"

"I bet there's some sort of horrific monster behind it." said Rainbow Dash.

"What makes you say that?" Asami asked.

"'Cause fighting a horrific monster would be super-awesome!"

The heiress simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. Typical Rainbow Dash.

"I reckon we just ought to head into town and talk to some locals, find out what's goin' on." said Applejack.

"Good idea." said Mako, he was then startled when Rainbow Dash speeded beside him.

"Then let's go!"

The group headed towards the town, and Korra has a sinking feeling this was what her dream was referring to.

_"A haunting mistake, has risen again_

_Lies and deceit within her rein_

_Follow the path, find the voice"_

Pinkie Pie kept her suspicious eyes on the ponies. "Those smiles are _bad news_."

(~)

Once they reached the town, all of the townponies looked upon their new visitors, causing Team Avatar to slightly flinch. The obviously cheerful smiles of the ponies, and almost complete lack of blinking, made the team feel extremely uncomfortable. There was clearly something very wrong with this place.

Korra felt the uneasiness as well. The scenery reminded her of the tales Katara once told her about the old times in Ba Sing Se when she traveled with Aang and her friends in her youth. She would explain, in vivid detail, how the city was practically a prison and false utopia for everyone there. Including the king. She still shivered at the memory of when Katara mentioned the brainwashing on people, and the thought of it not only gave her the bad kind of goosebumps, but also an anger within. The idea of taking another person's free will is just monstrous and morally wrong.

As they walked, Bolin held onto Asami's hand, feeling extremely creeped out by the happy smiles as the ponies welcomed their visitors. Their smiles never once wavering.

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

Bolin yelped each time and held Asami closer, which she did not mind. Not only did she feel needed when he held her, but she too felt she needed somebody to keep her steady at the sight of so many bizarre faces.

"This must be the most pleasant place in Equestria!" Fluttershy said, being the only member of the team who was open-minded to the scenario.

"Welcome!" said a female pegasus who flew up to greet her. Her coat was moderate azure and her mane was white with light bluish gray streaks, styled much like the rest of the female ponies, with two bangs over her forehead. While other mares either had their on two braids or a bun, her's was loose.

"My name is Night Glider." she said

"Nice to meet you, Night Glider. I'm Fluttershy."

But Rainbow Dash simply groaned in frustration at the boringness of the town. "Ugh. Thanks a lot, _map_." she said under her breath. She was hoping for adventure, not…_this_.

A male unicorn approached the team. His coat was a light cyanish grey (or more gray than normal), and his pale moderate azure mane mane was styled with a simple bang. He wore a brown, worn out cloak tied together with a rope. He addressed to the purple pony with a horn and wings.

"Welcome! Pardon my forwardness, but are you an Alicorn?"

Twilight smiled, "Depends, do you see any other pony with a horn and wings?"

"Not really." said the male unicorn, smiling as signifying he got the joke.

"Then, yeah I am. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle." she said confidently. After having to face Equalists, dark spirits, anarchists, depression, sirens and a spirit of darkness, what was she to be shy about with a young unicorn stallion.

"Actually, she's the Princess of Friendship!" said Flash Sentry.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place for _friendship_." The unicorn said, almost creepily the last word, and then looked up at the two legged creatures. Especially the one with wings. "And you must be the famous Princess Avatar. We never have imagined the great uniter of our worlds would grace our humble village."

Korra bowed in respect, "It's very nice to meet you, Sir…?"

"My name is Party Favor." he said, just when a second stallion appeared next to him. He was white from head to hoof with an identical mane-style and blue eyes.

"What brings you to town?" he asked.

"We're not entirely sure." Korra confessed.

"I see. Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Double Diamond."

The country pony greeted him, "Howdy, Double Diamond. I'm Applejack, and this here's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, Bolin, Asami Sato, Mako, Twilight Sparkle and Avatar Korra."

Double Diamond studied the ponies, particularly their flanks, "And you all have your own unique cutie marks." he said as he gazed at Flash's mark, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey! Personal space, dude!" Flash exclaimed, narrowing his eyes while he covered his flank with his tail.

Twilight spoke to the two ponies, hoping to find an answer to all of the strangeness they could clearly see in the village. "If you don't mind, has there been any sort of... trouble here, lately?"

"Trouble? Why, I don't think we've ever had trouble in our little village." said Double Diamond.

Korra placed her hands on her knees and squatted down slightly, smiling at the two ponies and speaking in an eloquent tone, "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you all receive such…interesting cutie marks? They really are unlike anything I've ever seen."

"We'd me more than happy to tell you." said Double Diamond, "Perhaps you would like to speak to our founder and leader, Starlight Glimmer."

"That would be wonderful! Thank you."

"Follow us, please."

The team smiled in triumph, they were going to get the answers they were seeking.

"Nice one, babe." Mako said with a proud smile.

"What can I say? I've got the pony charm." Korra said with a flip of her hair.

"I wish everypony in Equestria was as friendly as _these_ ponies are." said Fluttershy.

But Pinkie Pie was still not convinced, "I've got my eye on them. Something's rotten in... whatever the name of this village is that we're in right now!"

"I'm with Pinkie Pie." Bolin whispered to Asami and turned back at the strangely happy ponies, "These ponies give me the creeps."

"Bolin, don't be rude." Asami lectured in a whispering tone before adding, "They could be listening." she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Double Diamond and Party Favor led their guests to the lone house that stood at the very end of the village's center. Both knocked on the door, once opened the two stallions, as well as Team Avatar, entered the home.

"Starlight, we have some new visitors." said Double Diamond.

Once inside, they team took a moment to study the inside of the house. It was very simple with brown, earth-like colors and images of the equal cutie mark on the walls. This equal sign triggered something within Korra's mind. Somehow, she knew there was a connection to the equal cutie marks and her dream of Amon and the Equalists….the equalists…

A single door stood at the end of the room as they heard hoof-steps approach.

"Be ready to fight." Rainbow said to Mako and Applejack, "We don't know what's gonna come through that door."

The door opened and out stepped a young beautiful unicorn mare. Her eyes were persian blue and her coat was a stunning light gray heliotrope. Her mane was styled in a loosely done high long ponytail, it was colored purple with lighter purple and light aquamarine streaks which also decorated her beautifully styled tail. However, what killed the beauty was the equal sign cutie mark she shared with the rest of the inhabitants.

"Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here."

Rainbow Dash groaned in frustration, she wanted to fight an evil monster, not some prissy unicorn pony. Double Diamond began introducing the teams to the unicorn.

"This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Twilight Sparkle and Avatar Korra."

The two princesses smiled at the young unicorn, who caught notice of their wings. "Forgive my bluntness, but I'm assuming it's _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle and _Princess_ Avatar Korra? We don't get many Alicorns around here. Or any humans for that matter."

"Yes, but just "Twilight" and "Korra" is fine." said the alicorn.

"It's very nice to meet you Starlight." Korra said, "Such a lovely name for a lovely pony."

"Why thank you, you are too kind. So, how did you and your comrades hear of our little village?"

"It's kind of a long story." said Twilight, "Let's just say we found it on a map."

"Technically, it's a Tree-chest-castle-map!" Pinkie Pie pointed out with a smile, before glaring at Starlight and sliding away from view.

"Well, however you found us, we're happy to have you! We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience _true friendship_ for the first time."

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"Oh, indeed. That's what's so unique about our village, you see." Starlight adjusted the image of an equal sign on the wall, "Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt."

Bolin shook his head in disbelief, "Wait a second! You mean you guys have _no_ talents at all?"

"Nope. Not a one." Starlight said proudly.

"Not even the talent to bake?"

"Nope."

"Or sing, or do sports?"

"Nope."

"Or make cloths, or jokes, or plant a garden, or write a book, or paint, or-"

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. And nope."

"Is that why you all have those cutie marks?" Twilight asked, "Then, does that also mean you don't have bending powers either?"

Starlight arced an eyebrow, "Bending? Oh! You must mean those elemental abilities humans have."

"Yes. After Harmonic Convergence ponies regained their abilities from their ancient ancestors."

"Well, our ponies don't have any use for those abilities." Starlight said with a smile, which only concerned the team even more.

"I'm still a little confused." Korra said.

"Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village!"

Starlight walked out the door as a marching drum cadence was heard. She marched out with all of the town ponies following her.

**Starlight Glimmer;**

"Heads high, ponies! Marching proud! All together now! Every one of you! No pony left behind!"

_Life is so grand in our town_

_We're always filled with cheer_

_We never have to look around_

_To know that we're all here_

The equal ponies marched and sang around Team Avatar, who were not buying any of this supposed happiness.

**Citizens;**

_In our town, in our town_

_We don't have to wait_

_To find out that our destiny_

_Is just to emulate_

Starlight Glimmer marched along as the ponies continued to smile.

**Starlight Glimmer;**

"Let's see those big, happy smiles!"

_Life is a smile in our town_

_Our cutie marks the same_

_Because we do not separate_

_Ourselves by more than name_

Two male pegasus ponies sang to Rainbow Dash, much to her discomfort.

**Citizens;**

_In our town, in our town_

_We dare not compete_

_Winning only breeds the worst_

_Ego-filled conceit_

**Starlight Glimmer;**

"You see? Now _every_pony wins!"

_Life is a joy in our town_

_We're all equal here_

_No one is superior_

_And no one shakes in fear_

**Citizens;**

_In our town, in our town_

_We work as a team_

_You can't have a nightmare_

_If you never dream_

But the Team was not convinced, not even a little bit. But Fluttershy was the only one who was completely fine with all of this, believing the ponies were genuinely happy. Starlight Glimmer sang to the Mane Six.

**Starlight Glimmer;**

_Other ponies argue_

_Do you ever wonder why?_

_When you think your talent's special_

_You don't see eye-to-eye_

As she sang that part of the song, she smiled flirtatiously at Flash Sentry, much to his discomfort and Twilight's envy.

_There's just too many differences_

_That lead to disarray_

_But when you learn to act as one_

_It's like a holiday_

**Citizens;**

_In our town, in our town_

_We don't complicate_

Fluttershy nodded her head to the music, but Pinkie Pie scorned her, shaking her head and Fllutterhy's eyes teared up.

_When you learn to simplify_

_Life is oh, so great_

_Join in our utopia_

_Come out of the dark_

_Banded by equality_

_By our cutie mark!_

Two rows of ponies smiled as the pegasus flew up with an equal banner as Starlight stood at the center.

Rainbow Dash bursted laughing, "You're kidding, right? Give up our cutie marks? No way!"

"Rainbow Dash, don't be so rude." Fluttershy said sternly, "I don't think we should judge them. They all seem perfectly happy with their choice."

"Don't believe their _smiles_, Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie said, for once, having a disgusted tone at the word 'smiles'.

"I'm sorry, I guess we're still a little confused by all of this." Twilight said.

"We have no judgements here in our village. Each of us was confused once as well, blinded by the false promise of our cutie marks."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is she for real?" Rainbow asked in disbelief, only to be elbowed at the leg by Twilight.

Korra skeptically studied the cutie mark on Starlight. The more they spoke of equality, the more Korra's mind returned to her dream. She amped up the guts to ask the village leader, "This may seem like an odd question but, does the name 'Amon' mean anything to you?"

Starling looked at her in confusion, as did the other ponies. "Sorry, I'm afraid it doesn't. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Well…it's complicated." Korra studied the ponies once more. Their cutie marks, the fact they had no talents, all this talk about Equality and that having special talents was considered a bad thing and only divided friends…it was all too familiar for her to ignore. The memory of the dream made it all the more so.

_A haunting mistake, has risen again_

_Lies and deceit within her rein_

Amon's voice rang once more. They needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. "If it's alright with you, could we stay for a little while longer?" Korra asked.

Bolin and Rainbow were startled by her words, "What?!"

"Of course!" Starlight said cheerfully, "After all, nopony has ever come to our village and wanted to leave. Why should you be any different? Please, enjoy our little corner of Equestria. We're all quite fond of it. No doubt you will be as well." she then smiled at Flash Sentry, standing a bit too close to his liking, "I especially look forward to getting to know _you_."

"Uh…" Flash quickly zipped away from her and wrapped his wing around Twilight, showcasing he was spoken for. "I'm already seeing somepony."

Starlight pouted in disappointment but shrugged it off, "Very well. Double Diamond, please help our guests with whatever they might need."

"Of course." the white pony smiled at the friends, making them feel even more uncomfortable. As Starlight Glimmer walked away, smiling to herself.

"Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little community. When the rest of Equestria sees that a princess gave up her cutie mark to join us, they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish."

(~)

Team Avatar received more and more "Welcome"s from the citizens, which only made them feel even more frighten.

"I still can't believe it." Korra said to herself, "Everything about this place is just screaming deja vu."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't you see? The equal signs, all this talk about equality and how differences are bad. Doesn't it sound a bit too familiar to you?"

Pinkie Pie pondered for a moment and the memory came to her. She inhaled and gasped, "They're Equalists!…sort of."

"This could be the reason why the map send us here." said Twilight, "And a connection to Korra's dream."

"Exactly. Question now is: How in the heck did Starlight or anypony manage to—" she was interrupted when Rarity gasped in shock.

"What in the name of Raava is _that_?!" she pointed to a shpt that sold worn, old and boring cloaks, the same one Party Favor wore as well. The shopkeeper smiled at the ponies.

"Welcome! Care to sample some local fashion? We've got cloaks this month!"

Rarity did nothing to hide her disgust, gagging at the sight, "Wha— Ooh, er, perhaps another time, good sir, thank you." the friends sat around a wooden table, "No wonder nopony's wearing anything!" Rarity whispered to Applejack.

Fluttershy spoke sternly at her friends, "Really, girls! They may do things a bit differently than we're used to, but that's no reason to be rude."

"No, the reason to be _rude_ is that they all keep staring at us!" Rainbow said in a hushed tone while the others ponies observed them. All while maintaining their generic smiles.

Bolin gulped as she scooted closer to Asami, "I think they can smell fear." he whispered.

Double Diamond stood on another table, opposite to Team Avatar. "Need something?" he asked.

Twilight simply waved, "Uh, no! We're good!" she then spoke in a hushed tone to her friends, "Fluttershy's right. If we're going to get to the bottom of how these ponies lost their cutie marks and bending, we're going to need their help."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Flash asked, "Look at them. It sure doesn't look like they want to change anything. No matter how creepy and wrong it is."

"So you're sayin' we ran off to the end of Equestria for nothin'?" Applejack asked, crossing her hooves in annoyance.

"If we were at the end of Equestria, we'd be standing on a giant 'A'!" Pinkie giggled, "Get it?"

Rarity hoof palmed herself, "Oh, please, Miss Pie! This is hardly the time for jokes!"

"I'm just saying it won't be as easy as it sounds." Flash stated, "Quit putting words in my mouth, A.J!"

"Well, we've come all this way for an obvious reason!" Rarity stated, "We can't just up and leave."

"Rarity's right." said Mako, "No matter how long it takes, we can't leave until we find out what's really going on."

"I think the real mystery here is if two bits'll get you a cup of cider." said Applejack.

"Is this a bad time?" the pony waitress asked. She was a female unicorn with a gray pink coat, a dark grey magenta mane styled into a bun and moderate cerise eyes.

"We shouldn't be bickering like this in front of our new friends." said Fluttershy sternly to Applejack and Flash, "Really, you two are almost as bad as Rainbow Dash!"

"Don't drag me into this!" said the rainbow pegasus. Upon hearing the friends bicker, some of the older village ponies began covering the ears of the younger generation as to not hear them.

"I was just being realistic here." Flash said in defense, "I never said we had to leave!"

"Can't we just have some lunch?" Bolin asked hopefully, "All of this mystery, and arguing is making me tense. I need some food in my system."

The pony waitress spoke kindly to Rarity. "Is your friendship ending?" she asked

"Are you _crazy_?!" Pinkie Pie said happily, "We'd never let a disagreement get in the way of _food_!" she licked her lips.

"O-kay, well, my name is Sugar Belle." The pony waitress levitated a pencil and notepad, "What can I bring you? We have muffins…"

….

"Then I guess we'll take eleven muffins." said Twilight, after a brief awkward pause.

"Make that fifteen!" Pinkie said while waving her hoof, receiving eye rolls and annoyed glares, "What? I'm hungry!"

Korra spoke in a hushed tone, "Come on, guys. The map send us here for a reason, and my dream was clearly no coincidence. Which means, no matter what happens, we've got to stick together."

"I guess you're right." said Applejack, "And the sooner we figure out what's really goin' on, the sooner we can go home." the pony's eyes widened once the tray of muffins was placed on the table. Needless to say, they did not look very appetizing.

"Forgive me for overhearing," said Sugar Belle, "but just a moment ago you were disagreeing, and now it sounds like you're... agreeing."

The friends looked at Sugar Belle and then at each other, skeptically.

"Yeah." said Asami.

"Well, you had such differing opinions – and cutie marks. Not to mention you're ponies_ and_ humans."

"We have differing opinions all the time, darling." Rarity said.

"But you look like you're friends." said Sugar Belle, still a tad confused.

"We _are_ friends." Twilight said, "A simple disagreement wouldn't change that."

"Besides, we've been through _way_ too much together to let anything get in the way of our bonds." Korra said kindly.

However, a certain white pony was listening to their conversation, and Sugar Belle began to grow a tad nervous. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time understanding. Different talents lead to different opinions, which lead to bitterness and misery. So... why aren't you bitter and…?"

"Blech!", Pinkie Pie and Bolin started to chock on the muffins, which in turn tasted downright awful. But they realized what they had done, they forced themselves to smile and pretend to like the treats.

"Mmmm… good…"

But Sugar Belle was not offended, "It's all right. I know I'm not a very good baker. At least, I know I'm not any better than anypony else in the village." her eyes shifted to behind her as Double Diamond eyed her suspiciously and she forced a smile at the customers, "Well, I... hope you enjoy our little village!"

As she walked back into the store, Pinkie and Bolin keep cleaning their tongues from the horrible taste in their mouths. But then, Sugar Bells whispered to them once more, this one she no longer forced a smile but looked frantic and worried.

"Come inside before you go! Meet me downstairs!" she forced a smiled at Double Diamond's way before she walked back inside.

"Okay, _that_ was weird too." Rainbow said.

Mako leaned in and whispered to Korra, "Looks like we got ourselves a lead."

Korra levitated one of the muffins and placed it onto her hand, "Let's all sit here and eat these muffins and act normal. I think we're being watched."

Their eyes shifted to the other ponies, who while doing their routines, didn't take their eyes off of them.

"You think?" Flash said sarcastically.

"No, not like that!" Twilight said in a hush tone, "She means somepony here doesn't want us talking to Sugar Belle." she nodded her head to the white earth pony a few feet away from them, who happily ate his muffin.

Applejack rubbed her chin in thought, "I got an idea. But you gotta eat all of them muffins, Pinkie."

"Me?! Why me?!" the pony pulled on her mane in despair, "Why can't Bolin do it?!"

"Hey!" Bolin exclaimed.

"You got a stronger stomach than any of us, and that filly in there might be our best chance at findin' out what the hay is goin' on round here."

Korra placed a reassuring hand on her friend, "Come on Pinkie, you can do this. You've eaten worse."

Pinkie Pie really, really, really, really didn't want to eat those muffins. But, if they were going to get their answers, she had to do it.

"Tell my parents I love them."

(~)

This was one of the hardest sacrifices she had to make. There was only one muffin left, but her stomach was already so full and her face was green from the nausea. She took the last muffin and put it in her mouth, chewing it. She was so happy it was finally over, but her poor stomach would be suffering for a long time.

"I can't believe you ate _all_ our muffins, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack said stilted.

Mako followed her example, "Oh, darn! We'd better go inside and get some more!"

Once inside, the group made their way down the stairs to see Sugar Belle. "Nice work, Pinkie." said Twilight.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd make it." Mako confessed.

"I never doubted you." said Bolin.

The now bloated pink pony rolled down the stairs, landing on the ground, still feeling sick. "I've accidentally eaten cardboard tastier than that…"

Korra squatted down and gently petted her head in sympathy while Twilight called out for the waitress pony. "Hello? Sugar Belle?"

"Thank you for coming!" the pony emerged from the shadows, wearing the signature smile that was highly contagious in this town, it seemed.

"Why did you want us to come down here?"

"So nopony could see what's about to happen."

From the shadows of the basement, two more ponies emerged. Party Favor and Night Glider smiled widely as they always did and the three slowly approached the group. They suspected it was a trap, Twilight readied her horn to fight, until...

"Are you really the Princess of Friendship?" Party Favor asked in awe.

"Do you know Princess Celestia?" Night Glider asked, equally interested.

The others lowered their defenses once they realized the ponies meant no harm. Sugar Belle admired Pinkie's mark, "I _love_ your cutie mark!"

Party Favor looked at Flash's mark, "Yours has a shield. Are you some sort of protector?"

Flash smiled awkwardly, "Well, actually I work for the police department in Republic City."

Night Glider hovered over Korra, "You're wings are so beautiful! I never knew a human could be half pony! And why is your cutie mark on your cheek?"

"How come other humans don't have cutie marks?" Sugar Belle asked, "Does this mean you don't have any talents?"

"Well, not exactly." said Mako, right before her opened up his palm to reveal a shimmering flame. The three ponies marveled at the dancing ambers, it was like magic.

"Wow…"

"Amazing!"

"Ahh."

"How do you do that?"

"It's called Bending." Mako explained, "Where we're from, some humans have the ability to control any of the four elements."

"Do you have bending powers as well?" Party Favor asked Asami.

"Well, no. But I am the owner of a very successful company where I manufacture all kinds of transportation vehicles and technology."

"Wow!"

"How can you be friends with different cutie marks?" Night Glider asked Pinkie and Rarity, "Don't you end up hating each other?"

Sugar Belle marveled at Fluttershy's cutie mark, "Oh, look at this one! This one's great too! I'd love to have my special talent back even just for a day! Make something besides those disgusting muffins…" Sugar Belle lowered her ears in sadness as she tried to remember what her old cutie mark looked like. She missed creating special new pastries that made other ponies happy. Now, all she could make were those terrible bland muffins.

"So what's stopping you?" Rainbow asked, "Go get your cutie marks back."

"Daydreaming is one thing," said Party Favor, "but you mean actually having it put back on? That seems extreme."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. These ponies were impossible.

"I'm not sure Starlight would like that." said Sugar Belle, "She wants us all to be happy in our sameness."

Korra sat down on her knees, "How do you take somepony's cutie mark anyway?" she asked.

Night Glider smiled as she explained, "The cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience! Starlight uses the Staff of Equality to magically take them away and replace them with these." she and the other two turned to demonstrated their identical cutie marks.

"But nopony should keep you from your cutie mark." said Twilight, "It represents such an essential part of who you are."

"Oh, we're not kept from them. They're in the vault up in the caves. We can visit them any time we like to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents."

"We haven't been there since eight months ago." Party Favor explained, "Ever since…_that day_."

"What day?" Korra asked.

"Everything was perfectly normal, until we all suddenly felt as if something was wrong. The skies turned dark and the land was loosing color. But then, we saw these beautiful lights high above the sky and the magic was suddenly back! But then, we noticed the caves glowing from our village. We felt as if something had happened to our cutie marks."

"Because of our curiosity, Starlight lead us all up there," said Sugar Belle, "When we saw the cutie marks, we realized some of them were different."

Night Glider explained next, "Some had flames around them."

"Others had water or a tornado of winds." said Party Favor.

"There were even some with rocks circling around them." Sugar Belle said.

Korra's eyes widened in realization, "Your bending." she stated. "What happened that day was Harmonic Convergence. When our worlds became one, ponies all around regained the bending inherited from their ancestors from long ago. Only now, without your cutie marks and talents, you couldn't have obtained them. They're locked in that cave with your original talents."

"Bending is just as an important to a human as a cutie mark is to a pony." Twilight said.

"How do you know all of this?" Party Favor asked.

Korra smiled as she explained, "After I became an alicorn, I felt the energies within humans and ponies. We may be different in a lot of ways, but we're also just as similar. We all have talents and skills that make us unique, but we also have similar dreams, fears and even desires. Not to sound braggy, but I'm kind of a symbol of the unity between our species. And as much as I understand what Starlight is trying to do with this village, I can also see the flaws in her philosophy."

Her words managed to reach the three ponies like never before. She spoke with such honesty and compassion, something even Starlight didn't appear to have much of anymore.

"Yes, differences can lead to arguments and disagreements at times, but they can also be a good thing. Having friends who see things differently can actually help you grow into a better you, just as they did for me. Special talents don't make you evil, it's how you use them that determines that."

The three ponies never thought of it that way. They knew Korra wasn't using any tricks on them, they could feel it in their hearts. Could it be true that Starlight's ways were wrong?

"About a year ago, I encountered a human with a very similar ideal." she said, "He believed benders were the cause of suffering in my world and that only those who were similar could be happy. Instead of bringing folks together, he only caused a war between friends and even families."

"But we don't have wars here." said Night Glider, "We never fight."

"No, you don't. But you also never learn anything new, not only about each other, but yourselves too. I'm sorry to say this but, you guys are in a rut and you don't even know it."

There was nothing they could say to counter her words. Was what they felt only false happiness? Deep down they always knew something was missing from their lives, they thought they had everything they could ever ask for. Only now, it seemed as if they had finally woken up and realized they have been empty all this time. Still, they were still unsure if to disobey their leader. They did not deny Korra's words, but they were not yet fully ready to leave their ways just yet.

"Maybe…maybe having our cutie marks back wouldn't be so bad." said Party Favor, "Even if it's just for a little bit."

The team smiled at this. The three ponies were coming round. Slowly, but they were coming around.

"You said that your marks are in a cave, right?" Twilight asked, "Can you take us there?"

"Only Starlight is allowed to take ponies there." said Night Glider.

"But you said you could visit them anytime you liked."

"Ever since that moment when our bending came back, she didn't allow ponies to go there alone. In case it was too dangerous."

Twilight and Korra shared confident looks and smiled at their new friends. "We're going to get your cutie marks back. I promise."

(~)

Latter that day, Starlight Glimmer lead team Avatar up to the hills of the desert near the village to where the cave was located. Double Diamond stood behind them, still smiling but they all knew he was just keeping and eye on them.

"I'm delighted you're interested in our cutie mark vault." said the upbeat unicorn as she eld the way, "We hope someday every pony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage here to our little village to have theirs removed too, and our message of perfectly equal friendship can finally spread across the land."

Flash Sentry spoke in a hushed tone to his girlfriend, "Please tell me you guys have a plan here."

"We do." Twilight responded in a hushed tone as well, "Once we get there, we'll be able to find out just how Starlight can remove cutie marks and maybe figure out how to give them back."

"I just hope we get this over with soon. I can't stand any more of Starlight's flirty stares." he shuddered.

"Remember, don't say anything about who told us about the vault. No doubt Starlight doesn't want any other pony unhappy with her perfect 'utopia'."

"Just through here!" Starlight led the group into a dark and spooky looking cave. Bolin gulped as they walked inside, the light of the sun was no longer seen or felt once they entered.

"Behold! Our cutie mark vault!"

The entire group gasped in shock! Standing before them was a tall glass-like container filled with all kinds of cutie mark symbols locked inside little square holes. The container itself illuminated the cave with a blue aura and in front of it stood what appeared to be some kind of wooden staff standing on a stone pedestal. Bolin's jaw dropped at the sight and Korra felt she would be sick. Seeing all of these cutie marks away from their owners was almost as repulsive as seeing a disembodied head or leg put on display. And just as the three ponies described, several of the marks had the elements circling around them.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Twilight said, feeling just as repulsed as Korra did.

Starlight approached the pedestal and levitated the staff with her magic, "And here is the Staff of Equality. It was one of the great mage Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items. We are incredibly fortunate to have it here."

At the mention of this Meadowbrook character, Twilight narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"This is the tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks! I'm curious – how did the subject of the vault come up?"

"Oh, some ponies were telling us how much they missed their cutie marks, and—"

"Bolin!"

"Oops…" the earthbender quickly covered his mouth.

Starlight gasped, while still maintaining her cheerful demeanor, "Were they? Well, it seems you inspire all sorts of free thinking…don't you?" she narrowed her eyes when she said the last part of her sentence. It was clear that the heroes were going to need a plan B.

Rarity laughed nervously, "Well, w-we certainly didn't intend to cause any disruptions to your charming little—"

"Good. Let's just make sure of that, shall we?"

As Rarity backed away, she stumbled upon Double Diamond, and more of the happy smiling ponies emerged from the shadows, surrounding the team.

"It's a trap!" Mako exclaimed, already igniting his fire until Korra stopped him.

"No! We can't hurt them!"

Starlight shook her head in disappointment, "Honestly Korra, you should be grateful. Without your cutie mark, you don't have to stand out among your friends. Wouldn't that level the field for all of you?"

Korra narrowed her eyes and stood firm, "Your backwards mind games won't work on me, Starlight! You want everypony to be equal but this isn't equality! You're just tricking them into thinking exactly what _you_ want so _you_ can feel good about yourself!"

Starlight gasped, as did the other ponies. They then began to look at one another, silently asking if any of this was true. The unicorn's anger grew. "You know, that _voice_ of yours is seriously starting to get on my nerves!"

Korra took her fighting stance, "I was about to tell you the same thing." using her magic, she began taking the staff away from Starlight.

The unicorn struggled to keep the staff away from her but Korra's magic was just as powerful, if not more. But it wouldn't be for very long.

Twilight zapped herself upwards and readied her magic to attack Starling. Seeing this, Starlight's horn glowed even stronger, causing the staff to glow as well. Suddenly, a beam came shooting out and hit both Korra and Twilight, keeping them both stiff and still while being levitated in mid air. They felt something tug on their flank and face, causing them pain. Their cutie marks were being removed!

They grunted as they tried to fight the magic, sweat dripping off their brows, but it was no use. Before anyone could so anything, their cutie marks were literally ripped right off of them. Twilight's glowed with magenta flames while Korra's had small bits of the four elements circling around it in a similar manner they circled around Vaatu when they tried to imprison him into the Tree of Time. The marks were levitated to the staff and Starlight launched the marks into the vault, entrapping them for good with the others. She smiled wickedly at her triumph.

Korra and Twilight fell to the ground, only to be caught by their boyfriends. Flash gasped, seeing Twilight now had gained an equal sign cutie mark. Korra gained the same one on her cheek.

Just as Starlight was about to use the staff on the rest of the Mane Six, Asami leaped up and kicked the staff away. It landed onto the ground and Bolin quickly snatched it up. "Ha! Score one for posable thumbs!'

However, the staff glowed once more and this time, Bolin felt something strange being ripped away from inside of him.

"Bolin!"

Asami rushed to try and get the staff away, but she too was caught in its grasp. The two teens cried out in pain as they felt something being ripped from inside of them. They soon lost the feeling in their legs and collapsed to the ground. Starlight levitated the staff back, which now contained two glowing objects within, one colored purple and the other green with rocks surrounding it. Starling smiled.

"Hmmm. The legends are true. Humans and ponies are more alike than they seem. That's a good thing, now even you can be more equal to your pony brothers and sisters.

"Give them back!" Flash exclaimed as he attempted to attack Starlight, only to be caught in the staff's magic as well.

The same rays hit Mako and the rest of the Mane Six. They grunted as their cutie marks were removed one by one and placed within the vault, with their respected elements within them as well. Mako's was a glowing orange orb with flames surrounding it. He fell to the ground once his powers, and talents, were literally stripped out of him. The Mane Six found that their flanks now had the same equal signs as the other ponies, even their colors were paler than before. The same went for the three humans and Avatar princess. They felt like something had been taken from them, and it was more painful than any physical wound.

"Aw. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today." said Starlight, still trying to make the situation look more positive than it really was, "You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing. Even you humans thought you were better with bending powers. Now you really can be the same."

Korra opened her mouth to shout, 'Give them back', but was shocked to discover nothing had come out. She gripped her neck, trying constantly to get any word out, but it was no use. She quickly realized a terrible reality. She lost her voice!

Not only was her magic and bending gone again, but now she couldn't even speak at all!

Starlight smiled while Korra looked on in distraught. "You won't keep filling my friends' heads with your twisted ideals anymore. Now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us! And we'll teach you just how much better life can be _without_ your cutie marks!"

To be continued….

(~)


	2. The Cutie MapA new chapter part 2

**The Cutie Map/A new chapter**

**part 2.**

"_In sameness, there is peace. Exceptionalism is a lie._ _Free yourself from your cutie mark. Choose equality as your special talent."_

Once their cutie marks, powers and abilities were taken away, the whole team was placed inside a contained, sealed up cottage with speakers, where Starlight's voice continued to speak, driving many of the ponies crazy. She was trying to coax them into turning to her philosophy, but their spirits would not be broken, nor could they be.

Korra sat on a corner as Mako kept her company. She couldn't believe she had lost her voice. She never could seem to catch a break. First it was her bending, then Raava (though that latter became a good thing), then she was crippled from poisoning, and now she couldn't even speak. While it wasn't as physically painful as the previous events, it was still terrible. It was more annoying than depressing actually. She'd lost her magic and bending twice before so it wasn't anything new at this point, and she did not think she wouldn't get them back. They were still in the vault so they were not entirely gone. They were close, she could still feel them, but first they needed to get out.

Rainbow Dash continued to kick down the door, but she had lost all of her athleticism in the process. "Give it up, Rainbow Dash." Flash said, "You've been trying this for hours. It's not gonna open."

The blue pegasus lowered her ears and wings in dismay.

Pinkie Pie was looking at several books, which only had pictures of equal signs and nothing else. "Hey, this is pretty good!"

Asami had two pieces of paper in her ears for earplugs as she tried to find some way to deactivate or disable the speakers. She rested on Bolin's shoulders. "Are you done yet, babe?" he asked, "I can't take much more of that voice!"

Asami grunted as she tried to yank the speaker off of the wall, but she had lost all of her physical strength as well. After the effort Asami was lowered down. "Uh! I can't figure out how this thing works. I can't even remember how to hot wire a car, or even what a carburetor is! The gas pedal is on the left side, right?" hearing her own words, she began to sob on Bolin's shoulder. Her knowledge of engineering was completely gone.

Even Rarity was crying, "You're not alone, darling! Oh, this is horrible!"

Fluttershy tried to reassure her friend, "There, there, Rarity... It's not so bad…"

"Yes, it is! Look at those drapes!" she pointed to the said draped on the window, which were pale, broken and old, "I have no idea if they're tacky or not!"

"Well, I think they're nice."

The equal cutie mark on Rarity's flank began to glow in grey, which only made the poor unicorn cry louder. "So do I!"

Fluttershy spotted a bird on the window cill, "Oh, thank goodness! Can you help us, little birdie?" she asked hopefully. The bird tweeted in response, but then Fluttershy's new cutie mark glowed in grey and she could no longer understand what the bird was saying. "Go on, now! Fly away and get us help!" she said in hopes he understood her. But he did not and the bird flew away. "Oh, even tweets don't make sense any more!"

Rainbow flew up, away from the door, when Applejack ran up to try and kick it down. She grunted as she fell down, her efforts having zero effect. "This door's shut tighter than a... summer of…" her new cutie mark glowed as well, "…uh, piglets in... shoot! I can't even make countryisms no more!"

"I don't know!" Pinkie said, trying to be the upbeat one, "Maybe it'll be super fun to be all the same!" her cutie mark glowed and her voice then became bored and serious, "Sort of. More pleasant than fun, I guess…"

Mako continued to comfort his girlfriend, who was still bitter about her muteness. "If only I had my firebending I could blast the door open."

"That stupid staff took everything from us!" Flash said angrily, until his cutie mark began to glow and he just laid down, feeling gloomy and not even caring to get back up, "But who cares. What's there to fight for anyway?" his eyes widened and he screamed, "AH! I'm turning into a lazy bum!"

"There was something odd about that staff." said Twilight, who had been spending all of this time to thinking, "I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have, but I'm pretty sure Meadowbrook only had _eight_ magical items, not nine. And I don't remember any of them being a staff."

Korra then waved her hands, using them to communicate. Bolin eagerly tried to guess what she was saying. "Oh, oh! I got this! Let's see um, you want to wash your hands? No, no, no you want moisturizer? No? Okay, you-" his eyes briefly blinked, tuning gray for a short moment before reverting back to green. He suddenly gave them a bored expression, "Forget it. This is pointless." he said in a monotone voice, until he realized what he just said, "What's happening to me?!"

Korra face palmed herself and kept using her hands to signify she needed something. Rainbow Dash rummaged through the books and took out a notepad and a pencil with her mouth and placed them before Korra. The Avatar smiled in triumph and ruffled Rainbow's mane in gratitude.

"Ooooooh, now I get it." said Bolin.

Korra started to write something on the notebook and Mako read the words out loud. "I agree with Twilight." he read the words for her, "When the staff took my cutie mark it felt very strange. It's hard to explain, but maybe there is more to that staff than meets the eye."

Applejack laid on the floor, placing her hat over her eyes, "Well, it looks like you'll have plenty of time to try to think about it."

(~)

The hours passed, all too slowly to anyone's liking. Normally, Twilight would come up with a quick plan to solve their problems, but now it seemed to be taking her a bit longer. She and Korra sat side by side, exchanging idea with one another, Korra through her notes. However, with the constant speaking of Starlight through the speakers, it was not easy, but the girls refused to give up.

Despite their despair, the ponies did not give in to Starlight's words, remaining together reminded them of their talents and skills, and that they were still out there. That gave them hope, and being together helped them from fading deeper into depression. Even though they were not fully jolly, they were not fully broken. Not even Korra would give up. She was done sitting around feeling sorry, she did that one to many times in her past and she refused to do so again. Even if she couldn't speak, she had to keep going. She focused on Twilight's voice, rather than Starlight's.

_"…Choose equality as your special talent. Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friends._"

All through the day, and all though the night, Korra and Twilight pondered, and pondered and pondered, and pondered on what to do next. Finally, once daylight broke, Twilight and Korra had come up with the perfect plan.

"We've got it!"

The others exclaimed in surprise as they woke up from Twilight's voice. They all had bangs under their eyes for the not so peacefully sleep, even Twilight and Korra had them as well.

"We know how we can get out!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Forget it, Twilight. This door's not opening. We tried everything."

"And I'm afraid the windows are much too small for escape." Rarity said sadly.

Bolin sighed, "If only I hadn't left Pabu with Tu. He could have gotten us out of here hours ago."

"But there is a third way." Twilight said with a smile.

"Of course!" Pinkie Pie jumped, "Eventually the wind and the weather will wear down the walls until they start to crumble! Then all we have to do is wait for a big enough hole to form and we can just walk out! It's the perfect plan!" her cutie mark glowed once more, causing her enthusiasm to drop, "I guess."

"We don't actually have to escape. They'll just let us out when they think we've accepted their philosophy!"

"But they're never gonna believe we switched over in just one night." Flash stated.

"There's one of us they might believe."

All eyes fell on a specific pony with yellow coat and long pink hair. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Me?!"

"You've been saying how great this place is since we got here!" Asami stated.

"But that's because everypony's so nice and their village is so pretty, and, and…" Fluttershy's shoulders dropped and she sighed sadly, "Oh, you're right. They probably _would_ believe me. I hate to lie to them. They've been so welcoming and friendly... aside from taking away our powers, locking us in here and trying to brainwash us into abandoning the things we believe in and that make us special… Okay. I'll do it."

Pinkie Pie leaped for joy, "Woo-hoo!" her mark glowed once more and she lowered down, "I mean, cool."

"But what if they suspect she's not one of them?" Mako asked, "Not to sound like a downer but, what if she cracks?"

"He does have a point." said Fluttershy.

Twilight and Korra smiled, "Which is why there is a second part of our plan." they smiled at the two green eyed couple, who looked at each other in surprise.

"Us?!"

"Well, one of you at least." said Twilight, "If Starlight sees that even humans want to join her cause, we have a better chance of winning her trust more."

Applejack rose her hoof, "I vote Asami!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Bolin but your lady's better under pressure."

"She's got a point, sweetie." the heiress said to her boyfriend.

"Besides, she's never had any bending powers, she'll be more convincin'."

"But what do we do once we're out?" Asami asked.

"You've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks and powers back." said Twilight.

Asami sighed, "You guys better love the things I do for you." the heiress was surprised when she received a double kiss on her cheeks by both Mako and Korra. "I didn't mean _that_ kind of love!" she wiped the kisses from her cheeks, she knew they were just playing around for some light humor.

The speakers screeched and they could hear Starlight's current voice. "Oh, good morning!" The door opened and Starlight walked in with a smile on her face. "I trust you had a pleasant night? This way, please. There are some _friends_ who'd like to see you." as she walked out the door, the rest of the group smiled hopefully at their two friends. Bolin kissed Asami's cheek for good luck.

Once outside, Starlight addressed to the 'happy' citizens. "Gather round, friends, gather round! We've come to ask if any of you are ready to join us! There are so many friends to be made once you realize you don't need your cutie marks or even the talents and bending powers you once had as well."

"We have a welcome ceremony for new friends!" said Double Diamond, "The whole village joins together to build you your own cottage—"

"Not interested!" Rainbow exclaimed stubbornly, "You may have them now, but we're going to get our cutie marks back!"

Mako stepped forward and spoke to the crowd, "Don't you understand? You can't force anyone to be friends! It doesn't work like that!"

Korra's eyes shimmered as her boyfriend spoke true words from his heart. She couldn't have said it better herself.

"Please, join us!" said one of the ponies.

"We love new friends!"

"It's all right, everypony." said Starlight, "This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process for those who haven't... quite seen the light yet. We'll try again tomorrow once you've had a bit more time to consider our philosophy!"

The friends all made their way back inside, but only Asami remained outside. She used her leg to gently nudge Fluttershy, who then said to the crowd almost immediately, "I'd like to join!"

She quickly covered her mouth, and Asami stepped forward as well. "So would I."

The ponies all began to happily chatter, knowing they will not have only one, but two new friends today. And one of them a human no less. This was very pleasing to Starlight Glimmer indeed.

Bolin pretended to act betrayed, "Asami? How could you?!"

Asami put on the facade as well, "I'm sorry Bolin, but Starlight was right. Being with someone who has a talent I don't was only making me feel like I wasn't worthy of you. But, you can come with me." she said in a false hopeful tone, and Bolin crossed him arms for dramatic emphasis.

"No! I refuse to betray my own brother! I don't know what I ever saw in you! I was yet another victim of your angel face!" he then covered his face and pretended to sob before going back inside. Asami had to keep herself from giggling, her boyfriend certainly was a pretty good actor.

Twilight also pretended to feel betrayed, "Fluttershy? Are you really going with them?!"

"If giving up my cutie mark means I get to stay in this lovely village with these lovely ponies, then I'll do it." she said, while smiling awkwardly. The rest of the team smiled to themselves once the door was shut closed.

"We have new friends, everypony!" Starlight said to the cheering crowd. The plan was working perfectly. However, Asami and Fluttershy were not quite in the clear just yet. "Now, there's one more order of business." Starlight said to the town, "It seems some in our midst might be... dissatisfied with the village life!"

The ponies all gasped in shock and muttered while Party Favor, Night Glider and Sugar Belle looked at one another with worry.

"Unfortunately, it's all too true, my friends!" Starlight then turned to Fluttershy, "Will one of you kindly tell us the names of those _friends_ who so desperately miss their cutie marks that they would sneak around in the shadows talking to strangers about it? Just so we can be sure your intentions are indeed pure."

Inside, Asami was worried on what to say, while Fluttershy gulped nervously. Seeing this, Asami spoke first, "I'm afraid we don't remember. We still don't know all of your names and faces just yet. And Flutters tends to have a pretty bad memory with that kind of stuff."

Fluttershy began to sweat, "Um, she's right. Sometimes I can't even remember what I had for breakfast."

"Nonsense!" said Starlight with a smile, "Obviously these ponies must have asked you directly. Kindly point them out!"

Asami spotted the three ponies who she and the others had spoken to the day before. Their terrified looks made her feel sympathy for them. She couldn't let them get in trouble and Fluttershy couldn't either. Luckily for them, they didn't need to say a word.

"It was me!"

The crowd dispersed to reveal Party Favor, who had confessed he was the one who wanted his cutie mark back. Sugar Belle and Night Glider were shocked that he would take the blame like that. He walked up to their leader and kneeled down before her.

"It was _only_ me! But I only wanted it back for a little while!"

Starlight lifted up his chin, making sweat, "And you're quite certain it was _only_ you?"

"I just wanted to remember what it was like."

"And no thought to the pain you'd cause your friends. Such selfishness." she pointed her hoof towards the door, ordering her followers to place him into the cottage with the others.

"I'm sorry, everypony! I never wanted to leave the village! I love all of—" the door slammed in his face and Sugar Belle and Night Glider looked on with regret and shock.

What Party Favor did was selfless and courageous in their eyes. He took all the blame and didn't give to them both. They didn't know what to think, this was such a new thing that had happened to them. Maybe Avatar Korra was right about their way of life not being as wonderful as they thought.

Party Favor ramped his horn into the door in despair, "What was I thinking?! I can't believe I even considered asking for my cutie mark back." he then felt soft gentle hands stroke his mane. He looked up to see Korra smiling kindly at him, showing him sympathy and kindness unlike anything Starlight ever did. Even though she could not speak, anything she needed to say was in her eyes. She was telling him he would be all right and that he was not alone.

"Don't worry." said Rainbow Dash, "Fluttershy and Asami will have us out of here in no time!"

Party Favor leaped up, his eyes wide, taking Korra by surprise, "Didn't you see what just happened out there?! Your friends have accepted our way! You will _all_ accept our way! It's only a matter of time!" he whimpered before laying down sadly at the corner of the room while Korra continued to console him. If only she had her voice, she could say the words to him directly. All she could do was be there for him.

"This guy's a barrel of laughs." Flash said sarcastically.

"Laughs don't come in barrels." Pinkie said flatly, "They come from inside you as your body's response to delight."

Mako backed away slightly, "I don't know about you guys, but normal Pinkie scares me."

Applejack spoke in a hushed tone, "So what are we gonna do while Fluttershy and Asami are out there lookin' for our _cutie marks_?"

"We have to stay as positive as we can." said Twilight, "If Party Favor sees how much we really do like each other, even though we're all different, maybe we can use him to spread our message to the rest of the village."

The loudspeaker crackled and Starlight's voice was heard once more; "_To excel is to fail._"

"Let's hope they don't convert any of _us_ first." said Rarity.

However, Twilight refused to believe that. As Starlight's voice continued to speak, Twilight growled as her inner fire ignited once more. She didn't need her physical bending or her to be powerful, she and her friends were just as powerful. Starlight may have taken away their skills, but she did not take away their spirit of their bond.

The alicorn princess stood tall and proud, allowing her voice to say the words that needed to be heard.

**Twilight;**

_You know the room feels warmer_

_Standing here with you_

_I will dream in color_

_And do the things I need_

As she sang, Party Favor listened. Her singing blocking out the sound of the speakers while Korra remained by his side. Twilight was speaking the words that needed to be heard. The very words Korra wanted to say but couldn't. She smiled as Twilight continued.

_Think you've got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me cause you're dead wrong_

**Starlight Glimmer;**

"Choose equality as your…"

**Twilight;**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Hoofprints even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over_

_No, ohh_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger!_

_Stronger!_

_No, you can't get to me!_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_

_I'm not alone…_

Once the song ended, Party Favor felt at ease. He no longer felt afraid or upset, but…happy. Really happy. A kind of happiness he never felt before. They accepted him for who he was and what what he became for the sake of any pony else.

Maybe this was exactly the kind of friendship their village need. The kind _he_ needed.

(~)

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

As Fluttershy and Asami walked across town, they were continuously greeted by the happy smiling ponies. "Gosh, you really are the nicest ponies I've ever met." said Fluttershy.

"I'll say." said Asami, before muttering under her breath, "I'll be seeing those smiles in my nightmares tonight."

Starlight led the way for the two, "Come. All new friends stay with me until their cottage is completed. I do hope it's roomy enough for you, Asami."

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

They followed Stalright to her home at the center of the village, "Let's get you settled, and then you can enjoy all that our little village has to offer."

The girls spotted Night Glider and Sugar Belle, smiling and waving at them. Only their smiles were those of concern and worry than happy. The human and pegasus walked into the house, while Starlight gave one final glance outside, making sure there was no more trouble.

Once inside, Asami looked around the place. It certainly was roomier enough for her taller size. Starlight led the two to their room upstairs, while walking up the stairs Asami spotted a chimney. "Here you are. If you need anything, just ask." she said before closing the door, not giving them a chance to answer.

The room was very simple and boring, but what to expect from a village with a lack of creativity? Fluttershy sat on the bed while Asami studied the place. "Okay once nightfall hits, you sneak out to the cave while I cover for you."

Fluttershy gulped, "You sure about that? Why don't you go to the cave and I'll cover for you?"

"If I go out there, Starlight will notice. Besides, you're small enough to get through that chimney."

Fluttershy sighed, "Fine."

(~)

Once night hit, Asami made sure Starlight was in her office while Fluttershy got the chance to sneak up the chimney. Asami had pillows and pink blanket to make it look like Fluttershy was asleep while Asami pretended to read a book. Once Fluttershy got out of the chimney, she coughed and shook the sooth off of her coat.

"Okay, Fluttershy. Get the cutie marks back. That's all you've gotta do. Just sneak through the dark up to that spooky old cave with the scary magical staff and get the cutie marks back." she flew downwards, still shivering in fear. If only she had her airbending, this would have given her more of a reassurance boost. "Okay, you're doing great. The cave's gotta be close now…" however, she barely moved as in she was still standing on the roof. Her ears twitched when she heard Starlight's voice.

"Excellent work, Double Diamond."

The pony flew down to listened and peaked from the roof to see the unicorn levitating a box of jars as she and the white earth pony walked back inside.

"Of course, but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here. Fluttershy and Asami are one of us now. Surely they can be trusted."

Starlight levitated the jars, which were revealed to contain the Mane Six's cutie marks, and Team Avatar's bending and talents, "These two belong to an alicorn and the Avatar. They could be very important to our cause."

"But if Twilight Sparkle and Avatar Korra become our friends, then why do we care about this old cutie mark?"

Unbeknownst to them, Asami managed to sneak out and listened from above the stairs.

"I just want to keep them close until everything is... settled. You may go, Double Diamond."

Fluttershy hid once more once the pony left the house. "Oh, dear. How am I ever going to get the cutie marks back now?"

Asami heard Starlight approaching and rushed to her room before she could see her. The heiress sat on the bed, the door only partly open, not wanting the sound to get Starlight off guard. The unicorn hid the jars away from view as she entered Asami's room. The heiress sat on the floor, reading while using a lamp in the corner as a source of light. She shushed to the unicorn before pointing to sleeping a sleeping lump on the bed, pretending it was Fluttershy sleeping. Starlight smiled before leaving and Asami sighed in relief. Then, she heard Starlight suddenly trip and water spill.

"Ow!"

Fluttershy heard it as well and flew up to Starlight's room, peeking in through the window. Asami remained inside, not wanting to further any more suspicion. Fluttershy spotted the unicorn, dripping wet with water.

"Ugh! Starlight, you clumsy foal!" she placed the jars on a table and began drying herself with a towel and Fluttershy was shocked at what she saw.

Starlight Glimmer's cutie mark was a fake!

Instead of an equal sign, it was the image of a star with aquamarine swirled around it. She placed makeup over it, hiding it from view and then made another equal symbol over it. She had been lying to her 'friends' this entire time!

Memories of the past flashed before Fluttershy's eyes, the memories of Amon and how he was revealed to be a bender even though he hatted bending. Korra's dream was right. Fluttershy gasped and Starlight nearly spotted her. She approached the window but found nothing.

"Oh, no…"

Meanwhile, Asami awaited patiently for Fluttershy. She peeked through the door and noticed Starlight's room loose its light. A sure sign she was going to sleep. The heiress tiptoed down the stairs and silently entered the office. She took her hair clip in hopes of unlocking the door. It opened and she silently entered, in hopes of finding anything she and her friends could use against Starlight. Getting the cutie marks back was one thing, now they needed to try and expose Starlight for what she truly was. There had to be something. She looked underneath the desk and found that one of the floorboards was partly open. She gently lifted it up and spotted some patters bellow. She gently took one out and her eyes widened.

She had hit the jackpot.

(~)

"I've got a good feeling about today!"

Starlight awaited excitedly when Team Avatar exited the cottage, their eyes once again with bangs and they still appeared bitter. Fluttershy and Asami stood beside her.

"So, do any of you have anything you'd like to say?" The ponies and teens remained stubbornly silent. "How about _you_, Korra?"

The Avatar knew the unicorn was simply taunting at the fact she could not speak at all.

"Aw, pity. Well, let's try this again tomorrow, shall we? No new friends today, I'm afraid!"

"Wait!" Flutteshy spoke up, "_I'd_ like to lock them in."

"Marvelous, Fluttershy! That's the spirit! Party Favor, will you join us, please?"

While Fluttershy led her friends back inside, Party Favor galloped out and hugged Starlight's legs. "I'm sorry, Starlight! I'm sorry, everypony! I've seen the error of my ways! I never want to look at my cutie mark again!" however, from inside the cottage, he could see Korra winking at him.

"It seems there's cause for celebration after all!" Starlight said to the crowd, who cheered happily and Party Favor continued to 'apologize."

"They tried to break me! They wouldn't stop talking about how different they are, and that somehow makes their friendship stronger!"

"Such backwards thinking." Starlight shook her head in disappointment.

"But I didn't listen! I knew what they were up to, and I didn't listen!"

"Well done, Party Favor! We welcome you back with open hooves!"

All eyes turned to Fluttershy, who spoke up, "Um, Starlight? I think we might have two more friends joining us today."

The crowd gasped when the alicorn and Avatar princess stepped out. Starlight smiled in satisfaction as she shoved Party Favor aside.

"Is this true?" the unicorn asked rather suspiciously.

"I-I think so." Twilight said, since her human friend could not speak, "But I just want to be sure. If we agree to leave our cutie marks and powers in the vault, we'll really be happier?"

"Just look around! Equality has given us more happiness than you've ever known!"

"And you wouldn't let me just live here in the village with my old cutie mark?"

"Out of the question. A pony with a different cutie mark in our midst would destroy our entire philosophy. We are all equal here!"

"Then how do you explain _this_?!" Fluttershy cried a bucket of water and threw it directly at Starlight, but she managed to jump right out of the way before getting wet. The unicorn glared at the traitor.

"I _knew_ you couldn't be trusted!" she exclaimed angrily.

However, Party Favor noticed that a single drop of water did manage to land on Starlight's flank, revealing something else underneath her equal sign. He took off his cloak and started to clean the rest of makeup right off. Starlight tried to back up.

"No! Get away!"

Despite her efforts, it was already too late. Her _real_ cutie mark was now out in the open. The entire town gasped in shock and horror. Their own leader still had her old cutie mark, after having taken away theirs.

Starlight tried to cover it up with her tail but she was already exposed. There was nothing she could do now. "Wha… What are you looking at?! They're the problem, not me!"

Team Avatar smiled in triumph, their plan had worked, thanks to Fluttershy telling them the night before what she had uncovered. Even Party Favor was in on it. However, he was still just as surprised by the reveal of their leader's lies.

"So it is true!" said the male unicorn after dropping his now wet cloak.

"You said cutie marks were evil!" said Double Diamond, feeling every bit as betrayed as the others did, "You said special talents led to pain and heartache!"

"They do! Don't you see?! Look at them!"

"Then why?" Sugar Belle asked, "Why did you take ours and not give up your own?"

"I…" Starlight's eyes darted around as drops of sweat fell from her brows. She couldn't hide the truth anymore, "I had to, you fools! How could I collect your cutie marks without my magic?!"

"But the staff has all the magic we need!" said Night Glider.

"The staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert! It's _my_ magic that makes all this possible!"

"That's not all you lied about, is it?" Asami took from her pocket what she had found in Starlight's office…An old Equalist poster!

"You lied about not knowing who Amon was!" Asami exclaimed and addressed to the entire town, "Starlight Glimmer has done nothing but deceive you all!"

Starlight glared angrily at her, "Fine! It's true! I did know about Amon! I heard the stories of the great Rebel Leader from my travels. I knew he was the key to bringing true equality to Equestria just as I always dreamed of! But he was a fool! Thinking he could bring harmony by causing wars! I vowed to succeed exactly where he had failed and create a better life for everypony!" she then turned to the crowd, allowing her true colors to show for the very first time, "If it hadn't been for me, you'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else if it weren't for _my_ magical abilities! _I_ brought you friendship! _I_ brought you equality! _I created harmony!"_

"You _lied_ to us!" Diamond exclaimed, her followers now looking at her with anger.

"So what? E-Everything else I said is true! The only way to be happy is if we're all equal!"

"Except for _you_."

Starlight's horn glowed, ready to attack anyone who angered her even further.

"You may have tried to correct Amon's mistakes," Twilight spoke up, "But all you did was repeat exactly what he did. Amon tried to bring equality by stealing the bending powers of humans, only for them to discover he was a bender himself!"

The ponies gasped at the revelation. Starlight was no different than this Amon person. Not one bit.

"That's not true!" Starling protested, "I'm nothing like him! I didn't cause wars!"

"No, but you did try to make other ponies exactly like you. Everypony has unique talents and gifts, and when we share them with each other, that's how rea—"

"_Quiet!"_

Twilight jolted back, only to have Sugar Belle step forward, now standing fearlessly before their old leader. "You can't have a cutie mark, Starlight! Either we're _all_ equal, or _none_ of us are!"

"There's no use pretending anymore, Starlight!" Mako said, "You've shown everypony exactly who you really are."

There really was no point anymore. She had been exposed. Her followers no longer trusted her. It was over. Well, not on her watch.

As they all gained up on her, her horn began to glow. She spun her body around, creating a gust of wind that blew everyone back, allowing her to run off towards her house.

"She can airbend too?!" Rainbow asked in shock.

Double Diamond took the lead, galloping his hooves, "Come on! Let's get our cutie marks back!"

The town ponies cheered in agreement and ran off towards the caves to retrieve their marks. But while they went off, Fluttershy led the others to Starlight's house.

"Come on! Our cutie marks are in there!"

(~)

The ponies tried to break the container, holding there cutie marks away from them. They never would have imagined they had missed them so much. It was like seeing a missing piece of themselves again. They did all they could but the glass would not break.

"Stand back, everypony!"

Double Diamond came galloping about, with the now fake Staff of Equality in his mouth and threw it at the glass, breaking it. The vault glowed in a bright light causing all of the cutie marks to glow and fly right out of the vault, finding their way back to their respect ponies like a child reaching its mother.

Double Diamond felt his cutie mark return, which was a pair of three snowflakes, and his body glowed. His mane was now different, no longer straight and boring but baggy and stylish, making him look sporty, athletic and handsome.

Everypony glowed brightly once their cutie marks returned. It was such a wondrous feeling they could not explain. Their coats regained their colors and they each had their own unique looks again.

Sugar Belle's coat became a bright pink, her mane curly and bright with green beads, and her cupcake cutie mark was back.

Night Glider's coat became shinier, her mane was swept back, giving her a speedy adrenaline-like appearance, and her cutie mark of a crescent moon with feathers was back as well.

Party Favor's mane and tail were now curly and bright blue as was his coat, and his cutie mark was that of a ballon animal with streamers.

They were back to being themselves again, and they couldn't be happier. Not only that, but some even began to realize they had new powers. Some pegasus ponies discovered they could airbend, unicorns could water and firebend, and earth ponies had earthbending or firebending or even water bending. There was hardly any pony without a bending ability, but they only felt all the more happy to have them back. Double Diamond realized he could water bend, moving a puddle of water with his hoof.

The ponies galloped and flew out of the cave as more cutie marks sparkled and swirled around the sky.

"Even without my cutie mark, I can tell this is beautiful!" Rarity said, marveling at the stunning sight.

(~)

From her room, Starlight sneered as more ponies regained their cutie marks. Her perfect utopia, her perfect philosophy, all destroyed by these strangers and their ways of thinking.

"They think they can come to _my_ village and disrupt _my_ life?" she levitated the jars with the Mane Six's cutie marks and the human's talents and levitated her bed away to reveal a secret passage and galloped down the stairs.

"Let's see how they like spending the rest of their lives without their precious cutie marks and powers!"

(~)

Applejack and Rarity grunted as they tried to break down the door, their lack of cutie mark caused them to loose all physical strength. Even Korra couldn't do much without her strength. A whistle was heard and Night Glider flew upwards, aiming at the door.

"Stand back, everypony!" The little pegasus speeded down and managed to knock the door down with ease, unleashing gust of wind as she did. "Wow! This new air power is amazing!" she said.

"I think it's wonderful too!" said Sugar Belle, happy with her friend's new abilities. The ponies and humans searched the house for the jars and opened the door to Starlight's room.

"They're gone!" Fluttershy exclaimed seeing the empty table, "They were right over there!"

"Look!" Bolin pointed to the passage way and everyone ran inside.

(~)

They reached the outside of another cave and spotted Starlight galloping away with a wagon on her back, carrying the jars, down the path that lead to the snowy mountains up ahead.

Party Favor took out a ballon, using his skills to make them into a pair of binoculars and spotted Starlight getting farther away. "She's headed for the pass! If she makes it into those mountains, we'll never find her!"

Pinkie Pie took the ballon binoculars and looked through them, "These are amazing!"

"There's a whole network of caves up there!" said Sugar Belle, "Your cutie marks will be gone forever!"

Applejack galloped, "Then let's get moving, y'all!"

Party Favor, Double Diamond, Sugar Belle and Night Glider galloped/few ahead, while Team Avatar was sadly slower due to have lost their athleticism. Rainbow Dash tried to fly faster but her equal mark prevented her from doing so. She was going at the exact same slow passe as her friends.

"Oh, _come on_!"

(~)

Starlight galloped around the mountain until she spotted Night Glider approached above her. "Are you all so willing to give up everything because of these _strangers_?!"

She shot a magic beam from her horn, causing the snow from a ledge to fall and land on Night Glider. She quickly blew the snow away and caught up with Starlight as the rest of her friends caught up to the unicorn.

"We gave up everything for _you_!" said Sugar Belle, "Because we thought you were our friend!"

"I am your friend!" Starlight shouted, trying to get on their good side again.

"Real friends don't force others to be what they want them to be!" Sugar Belle exclaimed, "Korra was right about you all along!"

Starlight growled in anger, "Err! Even without her voice she's still a pain in my flank!"

(~)

The rest of the team were slow behind but managed to climb up the mountain. "I can't believe we have to count on these other ponies to save _our_ powers!" said Rainbow Dash.

"If we hadn't come here to help them, they'd still be living under her rules!" said Twilight, "Now it's their turn to help us!"

"And I know they can do it!" said Fluttershy.

"Starlight may have taken their talents," said Bolin, "but she didn't take away their spirit!"

Korra smiled brightly. When she couldn't speak, her friends were her voice!

(~)

Starlight was getting farther and farther away, when Sugar Belle used her magic to create a pie out of the snow and hurled it at the unicorn.

"My newest recipe – snow pie!"

The impact hit the wagon, breaking its handles and the wagon flipped over, causing the jars to fly off and Starlight to trip. The jars were near the ground until she levitated them back up in the nick of time. Once she reached the other side, she zapped at the stone bridge, causing it to collapse.

The ponies watched in dismay as Starlight galloped ahead. Party Favor blew on his balloons and quickly managed to create a long ballon bridge, for which Night Glider bended down to the other side. The ponies used this to get themselves across the ravine.

Once they reached the other side, Double Diamond screeched to a halt and his eyes widened at his old treasures. "Whoa! These are my old skis!" his hooves caressed the long objects, lunged into the snow, along with his old scarf and helmet, "This is where I first met Starlight!"

"Maybe you can reminisce another time!" Night Glider exclaimed, "She's almost to the caves!"

Double Diamond smiled when an idea crossed his mind, "Feel like an air drop?"

(~)

She was close, so close. Just a few more moments and soon she will be away from all of this. Starlight heard something from behind her and saw Night Glider carrying Double Diamond, who was now wearing his skis, helmet, goggles and scarf just like the day she met him. She forgot how handsome he looked back then.

Night Glider dropped Double Diamond and she slid down the slope, causing the snow to land all over Starlight moments before she reached the caves. The impact caused her to loose her control over the jars, which shattered once they hit the ground. The cutie marks and powers glowed brightly and flew off to find their owners.

Twilight and Korra were the first to spot the rainbow colors up ahead and two of the beams reached towards them. The purple one with flames landed on Twilight's flank while the blue one landed on Korra's cheek. Twilight felt her magic and bending returning, her body glowed and she flapped her wings, able to fly again.

Feeling her powers returning, Korra's wings spread out and flapped. She opened her mouth, only to hear the gorgeous sound of her harmonious vocalizing.

"_Ah, ah, ah, aaaaaahhhhhh! _Yes! I'm back baby!"

The rest of the cutie marks reached the ponies, feeling both their magic, talents and bending returning. Flash Sentry felt energized once more as he flapped and did a jump kick. Mako created a flame in his hand while Bolin flexed his muscles, feeling as good as he did after a workout at the gym.

Applejack bucked her back legs with joy, "Yee-haw! Finally, I can buck like a five-bit snake herder in an Appleloosa ranch house again!"

"And you got your countryisms back, too!" said Flash

Asami then began saying, "The T model has a front-mounted 177-cubic-inch 2.9 L inline four-cylinder angina, producing 20 hp, 15 kW, for a top speed of 40-45 mph 64-72 km/h."

Bolin blinked, "I did not understand a word you said!" he said happily.

"I know! I've got my car knowledge back!"

"Let's move people!" Korra shouted, happy to hear her voice once more.

The four other ponies celebrated in returning their new friends their abilities. But the fight was not over yet. Starlight Glimmer emerged from the snow, angrier than before. The ponies backed away in fear just as she prepared to finish them off. Her horn glowed brighter than ever before, and her eyes carried such anger and insanity unlike anything they had ever seen. This was not the same Starlight they had come to know, this was an entirely different creature.

Before the beam could hit them, a large powerful magenta force field appeared, protecting the ponies from Starlight's power. Once she ended the attack, Twilight Sparkle stood bravely before the unicorn, who looked down at her in shock.

"Wh– I studied that spell for years! How can you—"

"I studied magic for years too!" Twilight began, "But what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far." she smiled as the rest of her friends arrived, "Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself! It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me! I never would have learned that I represent the element of magic without any of them!"

Korra stepped forward as well, "And I never would have learned I was the element of unity." Starlight scoffed, but she still listened to Korra's words. Something about them seemed almost comforting. Like she was not really mad at her at all. "Starlight, I understand what you were trying to do. You wanted to create a place where nopony would have to feel above or beneath anyone. You were right that different opinions can lead to disagreements, but that's only one side of the coin. They can also help you grow and become a better friend. Amon tried to change the world with lies and deception, but it's only with the Truth that we can make the world better."

"Spare me your sentimental nonsense!" Starlight shouted, "I may have lied but I still gave these ponies real friendships they never could've had otherwise!"

"How do you know that?!" Double Diamond removed his helmet and tossed it aside, "You never even gave us a chance!"

Starlight's horn glowed once more, her eyes fueled with nothing but anger and pride. In a blinding flash, she disappeared into the caves.

"She's getting away!" Flash exclaimed

"We'll never find her in there!" shouted Diamond.

But one alicorn wasn't having it. She spread out her wings and flew into the caves.

"Twilight!"

Ignoring their cries, Twilight Sparkle galloped into the cave, spreading her wings out and flapping. She could hear Starlight's gallops but the cave was too dark to see. But that did not stop Twilight. Her fire burned from inside her, increasing with her determination and thrive. Then, something amazing happened.

Starlight noticed the walls of the cave light up with a magenta glow and her eyes widened when she saw what was behind her.

Twilight's wings flapped with burning magenta flames emerging from the top of her feathers, giving them a phoenix-like appearance unlike anything Starlight had ever seen. With the flames as her light, Twilight unleashed a spell that kept Starlight from entering the other caves, blocking any potential exists and passageways. She collided with the force fields and stumbled back, only see Twilight Sparkle standing before her, looking even more stunning and powerful than ever before. Her eyes carried such courage and wisdom Starlight could only dream of.

She got up, ready to fight the princess in a final battle. But she was no match for Twilight's speed and power. She lunged forward, trying to attack her, but her spells were like swatting a fly for Twilight.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!_

_Hoofprints even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over _

_No, oh!_

Starlight stumbled as her own attack was redirected back at her and she stumbled, being forced to go back from where she came as the burning alicorn approached her.

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger!_

_Stronger!_

_No, you can't knock me down_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Well now it's time to say goodbye!_

Twilight managed land on top of an exhausted Starlight and placed her glowing horn over hers. From outside, the others saw the shimmering glow. Starlight shook her head and tried to activate another spell, only to realize she couldn't.

"Wha-What did you do to me?! My magic?!"

"It's not gone. But it is blocked. You won't be able to cast your dark spell on any pony anymore."

Starlight trembled before galloping away. This time, Twilight let her go.

_Bye-bye!_

(~)

The others gasped when Twilight emerged, her wings still burning with flames which then diminished once she closed them. Korra ran up and hugged her fellow pony friend.

"Where's Starlight?"

"Gone. But she won't be causing any more trouble…at least, not for a while anyway."

"But what will we do now?" Sugar Belle asked.

"We just have to hope that when she's had a chance to think it over, she realizes that you all _have _taught her something."

Party Favor approached the two princesses, smiling in gratitude, "It's _you_ who have taught _us_ something. We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives." he walked up to his new friends, "We thought Starlight had given it to us, but now... now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us!"

The four ponies embraced in a warm hug. A real hug. Everything they had ever known about friendship was wrong. They didn't have each other now that they all had their talents, on the contrary, they loved each other more now than they ever had before.

"Does that mean you'll stay in the village?" Korra asked with a smile.

"It's our home." said Night Glider, placing her hooves on her hips, "I'm not going _anywhere_."

"This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time!" said a happy Double Diamond.

"And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins!" said a happy Sugar Belle.

Rainbow Dash nudged Night Glider, "That was some fast flying there champ!"

"Thanks!"

"Way ta pack up speed, Double Diamond." Applejack complimented the stallion with a playful nudge, which caught him by surprise.

"Wow! I had no idea you were so strong, Applejack."

"Aww, chucks. It's nothin'."

Then, Double Diamond rubbed the back of his head nervously, "And, I didn't get a chance to say this before because of Starlight but…I really like your sunshine mane."

The country pony's eyes widened and her face turned red. "Really? Um…thanks."

Korra, Asami and the female ponies all giggled with delight at the two ponies being so shy around one another, while the boys simply rolled their eyes.

"It starts." they said in unison…only to receive three snowballs to the face.

(~)

A celebration was held at the village, which was now much brighter and more colorful, especially thanks to Korra, who used her conjuring magic to bring more beauty to the homes of the ponies. She, Mako and Bolin even managed to teach the ponies the basic bending styles to get a head start.

Sugar Belle made delicious and beautifully decorated treats for her friends, which made them happy. Even Applejack got to dance with Double Diamond. Korra had a feeling these two were going to get along just fine.

"Now _those_ are real smiles." said Pinkie Pie, happy for the happy villagers.

Asami removed a stray hair as she spoke to her boyfriend, "Bolin, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"After I lost my talent I felt terrible, but it also gave me the chance to think about how you were feeling. All those times you wanted to help around the garage even though you know almost nothing about cars. I now understand you wanted to feel a part of what I do. I'm so sorry."

Bolin took her by the hands and looked lovingly into her eyes, "That's okay. I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the shed, but just because I'm not as good with engineering stuff doesn't make me love you any less."

"Awww, sweetie."

"If it's okay, you think you can teach me how to drive or how to put a plane together?"

"I'd love to. But, let's start small, I wouldn't want you accidentally causing a plane to explode."

"Fair enough."

The two kissed while Korra and Mako happily watched them. The firebender then took Korra's hands. "I'm sorry you had to lose your voice, Korra. I know it wasn't easy."

"Are you kidding? It was great!"

Mako arched an eyebrow in confusion, "Hu?"

"I mean, yeah I was upset at first, but even when I didn't have my voice I could still hear it…coming from all of you. Everything I wanted to say, you guys said it. It made me realize that no matter what I lose, my friends will always be there to fill up the void."

Mako smiled as he held Korra close, "I love you."

"I love you, too." she said right before they kissed.

Applejack came galloping back happily, "Howey! That Double Diamond sure can dance!" Then, suddenly, the ponies and Korra felt their cutie marks shimmering. "I'll never get used to that."

"I think it's divine." said Rarity, admiring her glowing cutie mark.

"Does that mean that the map is calling us somewhere else?" Fluttershy asked once the shimmer disappeared.

Twilight smiled, "I have a feeling it means our work here is done."

"It's just like Amon said in my dream." Korra said.

_"Follow the path, find the voice_

_Reveal the truth, and friends_

_Shall rejoice."_

"Looks like you were right, Twilight." said Flash, "The map _did_ have a reason for sending you girls here. You brought real friendship to these ponies. Guess that's why you're the _Princesses_ of Friendship." he said with a wink.

Twilight wrapped her hoof around him, "But the map didn't send me and Korra. It sent _us_. You're a part of us, all of you. And there's no doubt you're a part of our mission to spread friendship too."

"And judging by what we see, I say we're doing a pretty good job so far." said Korra. Team Avatar gathered together and embraced in yet another loving hug.

"This feels like an ending!" said Pinkie Pie, "It doesn't have to be an ending yet, right? 'Cause that Sugar Belle can _bake_!"

"Maybe we can stay a little while longer." said Twilight, "Come on!"

The friends headed out to enjoy their festivities with their new friends. However, even if they tried to remove the thought from their minds at the moment, they knew this was not the last time they would see Starlight Glimmer. They just hoped that one day, she would realize the Truth and find her way back home.

In the meantime, they could celebrate together in perfect harmony and Korra was able to use her gorgeous voice once more.

(In Harmony from The Little Mermaid series)

**Korra;**

_What makes someone special?_

_I suppose it all depends_

_It's what's unique in each of us_

_That we all share as friends!_

_The difference is our differences_

_Maybe small or great_

_Variety add spice to life_

_So we should celebrate!_

As she sang, the village ponies happily smiled for real as Korra's words rang true in their hearts.

_In Harmony_

_Harmony!_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we can live in Harmony_

_If there was only one note_

_How boring life would be_

_I'm glad there are so many notes _

_In many different keys_

Twilight and the other pegasus ponies flew up, dancing to the song while Korra joined them as well

_I hear each voice singing_

_With a special quality_

_And when we sing together_

_We can set our spirits free!_

**Everybody;**

_In Harmony!_

_Harmony!_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we can live in Harmony!_

_In Harmony_

_Harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we can live in Harmony!_

**Korra;**

_Oohh!_

_Everyone;_

_In Harmony!_

_Harmony!_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we can live in Harmony_

_You're you, I'm me!_

_Together we can live in Harmony!_

That day, the ponies of the village no longer tried to hide what made them special, but rather embraced them as well as embracing the special talents of their true friends. And it was all thanks to the genuine hearts, compassion and powerful voices of the group of Friends who helped them open their eyes to the Truth.

*(~)*

_**Romans 12:9~**_

_Don't just pretend to love others. Really love them. Hate what is wrong. Hold tightly to what is good._

_*(~)*_

**Just a head's up, this story will be placed on hold. I want to see how the entire season goes before continuing with this. This chapter is more of a prototype, which means possible changes will occur in the future. Possibly. In the mean time, my profile page has all the other stories of this crossover saga and the ongoing story of "Tales of Equestria".**

**You can relive the tale from the beginning in my version of book 1. **

**Experience the history between the Avatar world and Equestria in book 2: Spirits of Courage. **

**See the truth power of inner strength in book 3: The Great Change.**

**See how Bolin and Asami got together and the team confront NightMare Moon in The NightMare's Return.**

**Travel to the future in book 4: Balance of the Heart, where friendship is the key to bringing the light to even the darkest of souls. **

**Hope you enjoy them and remember, God loves you. Take good care, be courageous and kind to all you meet. Including the sinners. ;)**

***kiss, kiss* **

**Also, a singer on YouTube RoxyDarr sang this version in her YouTube Channel at her Church. Bring tissues, it will leave you in tears.**


	3. Testimony and New Hope

**Just a little something I wanted to throw in before the rest of the season takes place. Just a little something to brighten up anybody's day if they are feeling depressed in any way.**

***(~)***

_**2 Peter 3:9~**_

_The Lord isn't really being slow abbot his promise, as some people think. No, he is being patient for your sake. He does not want anyone to be destroyed, but wants everyone to repent. _

*(~)*

Korra woke up, finding herself in what appeared to be a white plane of existence. She knew this was a dream, and yet she felt like something was calling out to her in some way.

"Hello? Anybody?"

Then, she spotted a figure approaching her. The outline appeared to be that of a man, most likely in mid mid to late thirties, with white, almost pale skin, grey colored eyes and messy brown hair. His clothing appeared to be that of a water tribe, modest and bright in rich blues and whites. But Korra recognized the man almost immediately as she took a step forward. He smiled.

"Hello, Korra."

"Amon? But, how? Aren't you-?"

"Dead? Yes, I am."

"But how are you here?"

"I came here to thank you." he said in a kind voice, one she never knew she would hear from him.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For giving me forgiveness, even long after I passed and I did not deserve it. Before my brother and I left this earth, I repented all I had done. My past sins being drifted away by a single tear. I'm sorry for all the wrongs I did to you before. To everyone. When you revealed Starlight Glimmer as a lier you did not express disgust or anger, but instead…you showed mercy. You understood her intentions even if they were in the wrong. I recall, you tried to reach out to me once, if I had listened I would have had a different fate. I can't go back and fix my mistakes, but I do hope you can help Starlight in realizing her own before it's too late. I was lucky, but I fear she might not be."

Korra didn't even notice the single tear escape her eye as she listened to Amon's testimony. "I'm sorry I was angry with you before. I was angry that you took my bending and Twilight lost her wings but, I still couldn't forget that little boy who only wanted to protect his family."

"You saw not only what I became, but who I was and who I could have been again. Your heart was still open to forgiveness despite your anger towards what I did. For that small thing, I thank you."

He walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it in gratitude. "But, what if I can't convince Starlight to see the truth?" she asked.

"That is all up to her. You say what is Truth, and the rest will follow." he turned way, wearing a peaceful smile on his face before Korra called out to him.

"Wait, Noatok! Where are you going?"

"Back to my family. Don't worry, we will see one another again….one day."

(~)

Korra stretched her arms, looking out to the bright sunning sky of her balcony. The Raava butterfly landed on her shoulder, making her smile.

"It's a new day, Raava. Let's make the most of it."

*(~)*

_**1 Corinthians 15:58~**_

_So, my dear brothers and sisters, be strong and immovable. Always work enthusiastically for the Lord, for you know that nothing you do for the Lord is ever useless. _


	4. Castle Sweet Castle

***(~)***

_**1 John 2:17~**_

_The world and its desires pass away, but whoever does the will of God live forever._

*(~)*

**Castle Sweet Castle**

Twilight was focused on her task….scrubbing every ounce of mud out of the little ferret. The alicorn princess was helping her dear friend Fluttershy in cleaning her dirty animal friends. Big and small. But while the animals were all getting a darn good scrub, the two ponies were now covered in filth as a result. Fluttershy wiped away the sweat from her forehead, sighing in relief once the work was done.

"Phew! Thanks for helping me get them so fresh and clean, Twilight."

"No problem, happy to do it!"

"You probably can't wait to get back to your castle and take your own bath, huh?"

Fluttershy didn't notice at first, but Twilight's eyes suddenly widened as a result, almost as if she had realized something. The princess smiled at her friend, trying to change the subject. "Aren't there more animals that need cleaning?"

Fluttershy arched an eyebrow at Twilight's eagerness to stay. While it wasn't usually odd for Twilight to lend a hoof to help, but today it almost seemed as if she didn't want to leave. "I think you and I are the only ones left, and I can't wait to get the mud out of my mane." Fluttershy said by trying to at least remove some of the mud with her already muddy hoof.

Twilight grew anxious, she needed to find some way to remain just a little while longer. She smiled when she noticed Angel Bunny behind her and quickly pushed him into a mud puddle with her back leg. "Oh, no! Angel got dirty!" she said, trying to sound surprised, "I'd better stay longer to help give him a bath too!"

The princess didn't waste a second and began scrubbing the bunny behind the ears in the bucket of soapy water. All Fluttershy could so was comply. Maybe having Twilight stay a bit longer wouldn't be so bad.

She hoped.

(~)

The sun was nearly setting on the horizon and Fluttershy and Twilight were now inside the cottage. The pegasus managed to take a bath while Twilight was still covered in mud, while drying off the newly clean Angel Bunny.

"Thank you ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath too, but, um... I think he's dry."

Twilight was a bit too occupied in drying off Angel that she didn't know when to stop. She finally did and removed the towel off of the annoyed bunny…right before his fur became as puffy as a cotton ball. At this point, Fluttershy had to find a way to get Twilight to go home. As much as she hatted to admit it, the princess had overstayed her welcome just a bit too much.

"Goodness! It's gotten late! You really didn't have to stay all day. Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right, Angel?"

The bunny only grunted in annoyance. Twilight levitated a feather duster and started cleaning the bird houses inside the cottage. Fluttershy realized she needed to try a different approach. "I for one am exhausted." she yawned, "Plus, I really need to rest up for that big pancake breakfast tomorrow. And I'm sure _you_ have to get the castle ready for when Korra comes back from her trip in the Earth Kingdom."

Fluttershy flinched when Twilight suddenly stopped dusting and dropped the feather duster onto the floor. The princess only stood ther with her head held down in depression.

"Twilight? Is everything okay?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"She's not coming tomorrow." Twilight responded, after a second of silence.

"What?"

"Something came up in one of the villages so Kuvira and the Earth Queen asked her to stay a bit longer."

"How long will she be gone?"

"She didn't say, probably a couple of days…or maybe another weak." she said sadly.

The Princess Avatar was called personally by the Earth Queen and her second-in-command Kuvira to help in a specific situation in an Earth Kingdom village. Her friends volunteered to come along but Korra insisted she could handle it. It wasn't a dire worldwide crisis and more of a diplomatic situation, besides Korra knew she needed to be there for her two friends. At first, everyone was proud of Korra for taking this approach, however a certain alicorn was feeling rather down due to the Avatar's absence, more so than the others even.

"Well, maybe we can have the breakfast for some other time when-"

"No, she said she didn't want us to cancel on her count." Twilight's ears then perked up when an idea came to her mind, "But maybe I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes! Make some blueberry ones, Korra's favorite!"

Without another word, Twilight flew out of the cottage and Fluttershy sighed in relief. Finally she was gone.

(~)

The next morning, the Mane Six and Team Avatar gathered inside Twilight's castle to eat their pancakes. In the dinning hall, the ponies chewed rather noisily as they enjoyed the sweet, tasty treats. They were decorated with strawberries, whip-cream, blueberries, chocolate chips and rainbow sprinkles. While the ponies ate with their mouths, Rarity ate hers with a fork, as did Mako, Bolin and Asami, and even Mako's spirit children; Mika, Ali and San. Even they couldn't help but savor the taste of the food. They were the best pancakes they had ever had.

Mako swallowed before speaking, "Mm, these are _great_, Pinkie Pie!"

"I agree!" said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie was face first into the pancakes, and once she looked up, her face was covered in frosting and chocolate chips. She smiled and slurped the frosting and chips from her face with her long tongue. "Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor!" she said as she stacked more pancakes on top of the ones she already had, "I kept thinking we'd found the right one, but she _insisted_ I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! It was like she never wanted to—"

"Leave?" Fluttershy said, her ears lowering.

"Exactly!" Pinkie chomped on the tall stack, which didn't even tumble or fall, "Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise!" she scooted over to Asami and spoke in a loud hush tone, "The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Somebody's gonna get a very special pancake!"

Once she was gone, Asami looked underneath her stacks to make sure she was not the 'lucky somebody'.

"Up all night, huh?" Flash Sentry asked, "Is that why she's so, uh... out of it?"

All eyes turned to the regal princess, who was snoring in her chair with her head back. Her body was covered in mud, levees and her mane was a complete mess. And, if looked closely, one could probably see some drool coming out of her mouth as she snored.

"Um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative," said Fluttershy, "but has anybody else noticed that Twilight has been a little _too_ helpful lately?"

Asami sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness! I thought I was the only one. Last week she stayed in my garage for hours organizing every single tool I had. Every time I used a screwdriver she'd clean it up and put it back in the tool box…while I was still using it."

Applejack continued next, "Now that you mention it, she was lendin' a hoof at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight. Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was _ten_."

Rarity continued next, "She spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique. An _entire afternoon_!"

Bolin spoke next, "When the boys and I came home, she had cleaned the entire place up! Washed the dishes, did our laundry, even made us dinner. Which, I normally don't mind but, it was a still a little weird."

"She even color coordinated our police files." said Flash

"And steam ironed my uniform." said Mako.

"You think _that's_ weird?" said Rainbow Dash, "She raced me, like, a hundred times the other day. And lost every time! She just kept goin'! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of a hundred! I mean, I know hanging out with me is awesome, but it was like she'd rather keep losing than—"

"Leave?" Fluttershy said again.

"Yeah. Who does that?"

Twilight Sparkle snored once more before splatting her face onto her pancakes. She nuzzled against them like a pillow, sleeping.

"This all seemed to start not long after Korra left." said Mako.

"You think she's doing all of this to get her mind off of her?" Asami asked, "I mean, I know they're close and all but, this really is kind of odd. Even for her."

"I think she might be avoidin' somethin'." said Applejack, while Pinkie Pie tapped her plate, flipping it and releasing the pancakes into the air before eating them all in one gulp. "Soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out what."

Pinkie began to cough and the measuring spoon came shooting out of her mouth, landing on Bolin's stack, much to his disgust.

"I win!"

At the sound of Pinkie's cheer, Twilight finally woke up, with a pancake engraved into her horn. "Huh?! I'm pancake! I mean, awake…" she smiled in embarrassment as her friends all looked at her with concern.

Flash spoke first, "Uh, Twilight? Is there something you wanna tell us?"

Mako's kids removed the pancake from her horn while the firebender spoke kindly to the princess, "Look, you know how much we appreciate everything you do for us, right?" he flinched when Pinkie Pie jumped up and took the pancake with her mouth before leaving. "And we love having you around…but…is there, by any chance, that you could, possibly, be avoiding something?"

Twilight lowered her ears, "Oh, has it been that obvious?"

Rainbow; "Kinda."

Fluttershy; "A little."

Bolin; "Yes."

Asami; "Completely."

Twilight knew that she couldn't keep this a secret for long. She needed to tell her friends, if not they would continue to worry. "Okay. The truth is... I know it's silly, but I... I've been avoiding... this place." she gestured to her large, majestic and crystal-like castle.

So this was why she had been so distant from it, her friends realized. She had been avoiding her own new magical rainbow castle. Rarity gasped in shock at this revelation, "Why in Equestria would you want to avoid such a gorgeous castle?"

"Yeah, this place has everything!" Bolin said as he stood up, his voice echoing around the tall room, "Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny!"

Pinkie Pie looked at her reflection on the floor as she laid on it and shivered, "Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr!"

Bolin and Pinkie both stepped outside as the earthbender gestured to the rest of the palace, "And it even has loooong empty hallways!"

The word "hallways" echoed out through the castle, which only emphasized more of the theory why Twilight would want to avoid it. As lovely as the castle was, it was far too large with so many empty spaces, it gave the impression that she lived all by herself. No amount of sparkly stones, fancy thrones or lavish architecture would be enough to make this place a home. It anything, it was more of a museum than anything. At least the alicorns had several guards and servants around the house, all Twilight had was Spike, and while he was good company, just the two of them wasn't enough to fill the hallways with sound.

"Okay, I'm starting to get it now." Bolin said, lowering his arms in defeat.

"Me too." said Pinkie.

"The castle is amazing." said Twilight, "With Korra around, I didn't mind being here. She always made it feel less lonely, and with our castles connected she was here all the time. But with her gone, it made me realize that…It still doesn't feel like home." she sadly rested her head on the table while Flash and Mako placed a hand and hoof on her shoulders. "If I can't be comfortable in here without my sister around, then how can I ever _really_ live here?"

Rarity chuckled, "Oh, is that all? Why, you simply need to decorate, darling. Make this space your own!"

"Yeah, we did the same for Korra's palace." Asami stated, "I think it's about time we did the same for yours too."

"It's just so daunting!" said Twilight, "At least Korra's palace gave us a concept. Just look how big it is! I-I don't even know where to start!"

"You can start by letting us do it for you." said Rarity, "We will make this the castle of your dreams!"

Flash smiled as he wrapped a hoof around his girlfriend, "While you and I go for a night on the town. Or, _day_ in the town in this case."

"Marvelous, Flash Sentry! You can do that right after she takes a trip to the Ponyville spa." she levitated a mirror at Twilight's face, "I'm saying this with love, but... have you looked in a mirror lately? I've never seen you look this... mmmm…"

"Frazzled?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes! That is _absolutely_ the word I was going to use."

Twilight took a good look at her mane and realized her friend was right. "Ooh, I guess I _do_ need a little help. And so does my castle. You don't mind me going to the spa, Flash?"

"Not at all! I've been meaning to get a hoffacure." everyone then stared at him with both surprised and, kind of weirded out looks. But the pegasus stood his ground, "What? Can't a guy pamper himself every once in a while?"

Twilight smiled at her friends, "Well, I just know you'll all do a great job, because nobody knows me better than you."

"We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day." said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash and Asami both gasped with delight when they heard this, "There's gonna be cider?!" they exclaimed with glee, their eyes beaming with excitement. Both shared an equal lust for the sweet apple drink. The girls were brought back to reality once receiving a water spray to the face, curtesy of Bolin.

"Down girls!"

The two wiped away the liquid and calmed down. Asami blushed while Rainbow Dash fiddled with her hooves, "Uh, I mean, let's decorate!"

"Oh, no! Did I miss the pancakes?!" The door opened and a sleepy Spike walked in, holding a blanket and a Rarity blush toy. (Don't ask.) He dropped both once he ran up to the table and prepared to eat. "I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling."

"Spike, I'm _so_ glad you're here!" said Rarity.

"Really?"

"Yes! You and Flash are taking Twilight to the spa!"

"Great! I've been meaning to get my claws done!"

Flash smiled in triumph, "Ha! Told ya!"

Spike began stuffing his face with pancakes, only to receive stares from the others. "Oh, you mean now." he said with his mouth full. He stuffed a few more into his mouth and took two more. The little guy hadn't eaten yet after all. With Twilight and Flash, the three walked out the door, leaving the others to set their plan into action.

"Come on, y'all!" said Applejack, "We've got work to do!"

(~)

Music filled the halls as the whole team exited the dinning room, and the gears in their heads began to spin, thinking on ways to make this place more personal for their friend.

**Rainbow Dash;**

_Let's all work together_

_To make this castle shine_

Rarity polished the crystals with a blanket, making it shimmer.

**Rarity;**

_Once we add some sparkle_

_It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel..._

**All;**

_It'll feel divine_

Applejack headed home and filled a wagon with apples, hay and various farm items.

**Applejack;**

_Crates of apples an' bales o' hay_

_Just makes ya feel at home_

Fluttershy had various animals ready as well.

**Fluttershy;**

_Furry friends and some popinjays_

_So she won't be alone_

**All;**

_And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_

_This castle a home_

Pinkie Pie slid down the staircase, grabbing various balloons as she did.

**Pinkie Pie;**

_There's nothing like balloons and confetti_

_To greet you every time you walk through the door_

Rainbow flew around her room, picking posters of the Wonderbolts, and even posters of her and Team Avatar and the Fire Ferrets from their pro-bending days.

**Rainbow Dash;**

_She'll need this and those_

_Posters us, as heroes_

_How could anypony awesome ever ask for more?_

Mako went off to the book store in the city and bought a pile of history, mythology and science books for Twilight to read. Asami picked out a stunning lamp decorated with mythical dragons while Bolin did the same as Rainbow Dash, grab posters of pro-bending, and even some of his Nuktuk posters.

**Mako;**

_Pages filled of myth and truth_

_To ignite her creative mind_

**Asami;**

_A shimmering light to see what she finds_

**Bolin;**

_Reminders of our glory days, to help her shine!_

The group made their way towards the castle with all the things they needed. Once inside, they got to work.

**All;**

_And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_

_A home she'll adore_

**Asami;**

_Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace_

**Rainbow Dash;**

_This picture of me winning a race_

**Pinkie Pie;**

_Party cannons to give her a surprise_

**Applejack;**

_Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies_

**Fluttershy;**

_Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear_

**Rarity;**

_Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare_

**Bolin;**

_More of this and that_

**Pinkie Pie;**

_Don't forget the party hats_

**Rainbow Dash;**

_How could anypony awesome ask for more than that?_

**Mako;**

_Let's all work together_

**Fluttershy;**

_To show that we have shown_

**Rarity;**

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

**All;**

_How we make, how we make, how we make_

_This castle a home_

_How we make, how we make_

_This castle a home_

_How we make, how we make_

_This castle a home!_

***balloon pops***

Once the song ended, everybody took a few steps back to see what they had done….they cringed once they did. Apparently, they were all so caught up in the decorating that, one look at the finishing project, and they immediately wanted to slap themselves silly.

Birds and Mako's spirits kids ran and flew around, animals dragging dirt and such with their paws, playing around in the hay Applejack had brought, eating the apples from the barrels. Quilts of red, orange and yellow were placed around the floor beside the hay. Marble pillars stood around the room, with vases of flowers, standing on top, and even vines with more flowers spiraled around them. Curtains with flashing diamond adorned the windows while several more diamonds hung off the walls, alongside Rainbow Dash's Wonder Bolts posters, alongside Bolin's Nuktuk ones, as well as several of Rainbow's price trophies on the shelves. Rarity had vases with flowers almost in every corner as well as a portrait of all of Team Avatar as the "center" piece. Fluttershy even placed a few bird houses here and there, along with a white picket fence for the petting zoo. Everywhere they turned they saw balloons, candies, pink curtains, lace, flowers, posters, animals, anything but the kitchen sink. In fact, if they searched hard enough they could very possibly find it. It was one big mess of items mismatched together, clashing horribly. The entire castle looked like a hoarder's home instead of that of a princess.

Bolin was the first one to speak. "Yikes." was all he said. There really was no other reaction other than that one.

Applejack cleared her throat, trying to sound convincing, "Wow, guys! We did a... great job... together…" she laughed nervously.

"We sure did... something." Rainbow said with uncertainty.

A few birds flew around Bolin's head and little furies rubbed their heads against his legs. "Fluttershy, I love that you brought _so_ many animals." he said unconvincingly.

Fluttershy noticed one of his posters on the wall, "Is this _your_ Nuktuk poster?"

"Why would Twilight want that?" Mako asked his brother with an arched eyebrow.

"What? Everybody loves my Nuktuk movers! Besides, I didn't see you add anything."

"That's because I put my gifts where they belonged. In the library."

Bolin did sarcastic jazz hands while pretending to sound impressed, "Oh, wow! Books! Like she doesn't have enough of those already?"

Asami placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes in a stern manner. "Bolin!"

"Sorry, honey."

Rarity chuckled nervously as she tried to find ways to compliment Applejack's additions. She had brought items from the farm, such as quilts and even a few gardening supplies like pitchforks and wagons. "My my, Applejack, bringing the outdoors inside, it's... earthy... What a lovely touch!" she levitated one of the red, yellow and green quilts and sniffed it, feeling she would gag, "Are these quilts vintage?"

"Nope, just old!" Applejack shielded her eyes from the shimmering diamond decorated curtains Rarity added to the windows, "Unlike your sparkly window doohickeys which are... why, they're just swell!"

Pinkie Pie, was probably the only one who remained happy about the whole thing, jumped up with glee. "No one said anything about my hidden confetti cannons! Oh, right! They're hidden!"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Guys, who are we kidding? It looks terrible!"

All eyes turned to the main doors, where Flash Sentry had just walked in. "Hey guys, man that hoofacure was exactly what I needed—_Sweet mother of Raava!_" The pegasus was undeniably shocked by the scene before him. He had never seen anything like it before. Posters, animals, diamonds, apples, balloons, it was like a wild crazy party that couldn't decide on which theme to have, so it decided on all of them together.

"Oh, Flash! Are you and Twilight done already?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry, Spike ordered her the super-deluxe mane blow-out! She'll be a while." he walked in deeper into the room, still cringing at the scene, "Man, what happened? This place looks terrible!"

The others all sighed in relief. "Phew!"

"Thank goodness somebody said something!" said Fluttershy.

"Hey! I said it first!" Mako stated in annoyance.

Asami placed her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, but nobody really cares about your opinion." the heiress then covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said, "Did I say that out loud?"

"It's pretty bad, right?" said Rainbow Dash.

"This place looks like a mishmash of knickknacks." said Applejack.

Rarity tapped her chin, "Hmm, I suppose it is a _little_ cluttered."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Pinkie Pie with joy, "I think it looks super fun!" right on cue, one of her hidden cannons went off, releasing confetti everywhere. The noise startled Fluttershy's animals and the poor creatures began to run all around the castle in fear, tumbling everything they came in contact with. Pinkie Pie joined in the mayhem, running with the animals while wearing a party hat. "Whee!" she cheered. Even Mako's three spirits got frightened and flew around in a panic.

"Mika! Ali! San! Clam down!"

Fluttershy tried to calm the animals down, but with such little space inside with all of the thing stye had, it was hard for the animals to keep calm when they were trying desperately to get out. "Oh! Oh, no! Please don't do that! If you all just take a deep breath and calm down—" she took a step back when one of the pillars fell and broke before her eyes.

Bolin started to scream and run around as squirrels began moving around in his cloths. "Squirrels! Squirrels in my pants! Squirrels in my pants!"

Two chipmunks climbed up on Rarity's curtains, much to her horror, "No! That bunting is embroidered by hoof! Don't you move one more paw!" she warned. But even thought the chipmunks stayed still, their little bodies slid down and ripped the curtain in the process. Rarity's face flushed with red due to her anger and opened up her mouth, her loud powerful voice ceasing the panic.

"_Everybody stop!"_

At her command, every animal stopped on their tracks, even the three spirits and Pinkie Pie froze in place. Once the commotion had died down, the group took a look at their surroundings. The animals had caused a serious amount of damage. Posters fell from the walls, the flowers were scattered all over the floor, balloons were popped, hay, confetti and squashed apples were everywhere, vases were shattered, curtains were torn and the pillars had fallen and broken into pieces upon hitting the floor.

"Okay, now it's a mess." said Pinkie with a smile, right before another confetti cannon exploded.

Mako dusted the confetti out of his hair, "Great, as if we didn't have enough problems."

"What're we gonna do?!" Rainbow asked in frantic worry.

"I don't know." said Flash, "But Twilight's blow-out won't take that long. If she was avoiding the castle before, she'll never want to set hoof in here now! And I don't even wanna think about what Korra might say if she sees this too."

"Come on, guys, we've gotta do something!" Bolin stated as he gripped his brother's collar, "Twilight's counting on us!"

Rarity spoke to the male pegasus, "Flash, you've got to get back to that spa and stall her! Whatever you do, don't let her come home!"

"For how long?"

"Well, uh, maybe you could manage it 'til... sunset-ish?" she gave him a hopeful smile while she batted her eyes, which only made him arch an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay just stop doing that. It only works on Spike."

"Oops! Sorry, I always do that when I'm asking for something."

Flash saluted to the others, "You guys can count on me!" he galloped away and out of the room, leaving the others to work things out.

Asami stepped froward, taking the lead, "Okay, we all agree the castle is too cluttered, right? So why doesn't everybody take one or two of their own decorations out and we'll see how it looks?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and got to work. They hoped Flash could buy them enough time for them to fix everything.

(~)

Flash returned to the spa, only to be greeted by Spike. "Flash, you're back! How do my claws look."

"Very nice. Real sharp." he said rather quickly, wanting to get to the point already, "Listen, we-"

"So how's the decorating going? Twilight's been dying to see-"

"We can't go back yet!" he looked around before whispering to the dragon, "Something went terribly wrong!"

"Come on, how bad can it be?"

"Imagine everyone's house just exploded into one room."

"Oohh…."

"We have to keep Twilight occupied before sunset."

"Don't worry, I've got it!"

The two walked into the room where Twilight was underneath a hair blower machine. "Oh, boys there you are. How do I look?" once the lid was off her head, her mane had been styled into a spiky, almost rocker-like style. It was actually rather nice, though probably a tiny but much.

"Great!" they both said.

"And more importantly, how does the castle look?"

The two looked at each other with worry, "Great?"

"I can't wait to go home and see it!" Twilight got up and prepared to leave.

"Great! I mean, no!" Flash jumped up in front of her, "I mean, uh, I'm not... quite ready to go yet. Uh, why don't we have a massage?"

"Yeah!" Spike said, trying to help and took one of the brochures, "I was really hoping to get, uh... this thingy!"

Twilight read the words while arching an eyebrow curiously, "The 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'?"

Flash cringed at the very mention of the name and Spike gulped nervously, "Yep!"

"I think we'll just have the traditional massage, but you go for it."

One of the spa ponies, Aloe, walked up to the couple. "Did somepony order massages?"

The wall crashed and Bulk Biceps appeared, shouting his famous phrase, "_Yeah!_ Let's _do_ this, little dragon!" he then took Spike, using his pecks, and smashed into the wall once more.

Aloe rolled her eyes, "Oh, I hate it when he does that. Come with me, you two."

Flash was still cringing over what that poor little dragon could be going through at the moment.

(~)

"Come on, Rarity. Everypony has taken somethin' out except you." said Applejack to the unicorn, who was still deciding.

"Ooh, I know! I simply can't decide."

Rainbow pointed to a portrait with the entire Team Avatar in a jewel encrusted frame. "How about this?"

"No! Not that! Anything but that!"

"How about these?" Bolin pointed to a rounded vase of flowers which was placed on the wall.

"Oh, but those brighten up the whole room! They're my favorite accent!"

"Then let's lose the curtains." Rainbow said, "The room wouldn't need brightening if they weren't making it so dark!"

"Not them! They're my favorite too!"

Rainbow growled in annoyance and Mako crossed his arms, "They can't _all_ be your favorite!" he exclaimed annoyingly with a groan, "Okay, Rainbow, take down the portrait. We all _know_ what we look like."

"Finally!" the pegasus took the image and flew out of the room.

Rarity huffed in anger. "Well, the room still looks a little bit cluttered, doesn't it? Perhaps I'll take down a poster or two. Only to be helpful, of course!" she levitated some of Rainbow's posters out of the walls, annoying the pegasus. She even removed Bolin's poster.

"Hey! You took away Nuktuk!"

Rarity huffed, "Oh please, it was about as useful as Rainbow's trophies!"

"Excuse me?!" the pegasus exclaimed while placing her hooves on her hips.

"Okay, everypony calm down." said Applejack, ending the arguments, "I'm sure we can find a way to remove the clutter _together_."

"You're absolutely right, dear." Rarity said…right before removing A.J's quilts out of the room, and Rainbow kicked them out with her back legs.

"Hey, those are my warmin' quilts!"

Rainbow Dash and Rarity hoff pumped, "Together!"

Pinkie Pie noticed that Fluttershy's birds were popping her balloons. "Fluttershy! Tell your birds to stop pecking at my balloons!"

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes, "I guess they must not like being scared out of their wits by exploding confetti cannons or something."

"But we _can't_ get rid of the cannons! I don't remember where I hid them."

Another confetti cannon exploded. And pretty soon, everyone was arguing over what to add or take away. Mako's spirit even levitated Asami's lamp out of the room.

"Hey! Mako, your kids just took my lamp!"

"Like a throne room needs a lamp."

Bolin stepped in between the two, "At least she got something. All you did was buy dusty old books."

"They're not that old! And at least I got her something she might _actually_ use."

Before long, everyone was fighting and removing the others decorations and items. At this rate, they would never finish in time.

(~)

After a the messages, Flash took Twilight to eat at a cafe. The two were sharing a milkshake while sitting underneath an umbrella on a table outside. Twilight sighed in relaxation, "Great suggestion, Flash. I feel totally relaxed."

However, Spike was still feeling strained from his 'massage'. He couldn't even sit up right. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…"

Once they were done with their shake, Twilight got up from her chair, "You want to hop on?" she asked Spike, "Maybe I can get us to the castle faster."

Flash's eyes widened and quickly jumped up as well. It wasn't sunset yet, he couldn't let her get back. "No! I mean…how…nice is this day? I was hoping we could take the scenic way back."

"I don't know."

Spike straightened his back, "I think it's a great idea! Walking is good for post-massage circulation."

Twilight arched an eyebrow, "Really? I've never heard that theory." she, Flash and Spike then walked across town, simply enjoying the day and brightness of the sun. At first, all was calm, until they spotted something that had left a great hole in Twilight's heart.

It was the Golden Oak Library…or at least, what was left of it. After her and Korra's battle with Tirek, the place was blown to bits. Everything within it was gone. Forever. Twilight sighed as she looked upon the tree.

"I really miss this place. We had so many wonderful memories here."

Spike began to tear up at the scene, "We did, didn't we…?"

"Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry. Of course losing the Golden Oak Library was hard for you too." she welcomed her little dragon in a warm embrace. Flash Sentry wished he could relate to their situation, but he didn't have much memories of this place. And the ones he did was very few, not enough for him to have had a long time attachment to it. But he did know what it was like to loose a home.

"I'm really sorry, Twilight." he said sincerely, "I may not have known this place for as long as you, but I know it was special. It's like loosing someone from your family."

His ears perked up when he spotted something near the burned tree. It was a little branch, slightly burned, but still in good condition…with a little flower blossoming from it. He took it into his mouth and placed it before Twilight, much to her surprise.

"I know it's not much but, I hope keeping something from this place might remind you that, even if it's gone, your memories of it won't be. And like this little flower, something new will grown from this."

Twilight's eyes filled with tears as she levitated the branch, admiring the simple little flower. "Thanks Flash. I'll always treasure it." the two nuzzled their faces together and Spike wiped away a single tear.

"Come on, I know exactly where to put it." Twilight spread out her wings ready to take flight. Spike acted quickly and jumped onto her back, holding her wings and causing her to fall.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"I, um…"

Flash then got an idea, "Hey, why don't we get something for Spike to add to the castle to make it more his home as well?"

"Uh, yeah!" Spike greed, "And I know what I want!"

Twilight arched an eyebrow as she stood up, "Oh, okay. What is it?"

"It's a... well, I want a... it's... I kind of need a... a bed!"

"I thought you said you sleep like a baby in the castle."

Spike scoffed, "Everypony knows babies are terrible sleepers. Let's go!"

(~)

The entire group managed to clean up the place, making less crowded with items. Rarity removed the last poster, "There! Now nothing is cluttering the castle!"

"You're right." said Rainbow Dash, "There is literally _nothing_ cluttering this castle."

By trying to remove a _few_ things, they ended up removing practically _everything_ they had. Now it looked exactly from when they started.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked with worry.

Mako scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but it's almost sunset." he pointed to the window, where indeed the sun was close to setting.

Rarity gasped, "Oh dear! He's right! If we don't figure this out soon, it's going to look like we didn't lift a hoof or finger to help her!"

Rainbow Dash groaned in frustration, "Why is this so hard?! We're Twilight's best friends! This should be easy for us!"

Applejack spoke, "She said it herself – if anybody should be able to make her feel comfortable in her new home, it's us. If we can't do it...

Fluttershy spoke next, "Then Twilight will be stuck living in a castle that makes her feel... sad!"

The word "sad" echoed out through the halls.

"Wow, Fluttershy! I didn't know you could be loud enough to echo!" Pinkie said impressed.

Asami tried to keep the peace between them all, "Okay, okay, let's just think for a second."

"Think for a second?" Bolin asked, "Think for a second?! We don't have a second, woman!" the earthbender started to get frantic, pacing back and forth around the throne room. "If Twilight comes home now, she'll be like "What did you guys do?" And we'll have to be like "Nothing!" And then she'll be like "I was counting on you! Some friends _you_ are!" And we'll be like…_Nooooooooooooo_!"

Asami took him by the shoulders, shaking him back to his senses, "Bolin, calm down! We just need to figure out what we did wrong so we can make it right."

"Well, _I_ didn't do anything wrong!" said Rarity, "I did exactly what I would do if this were _my_ home!"

"But it's not your home." Rainbow stated, "It's Twilight's home!"

"Where she keeps all her Rainbow Dash trophies?"

"Touché." she said calmly. She knew the unicorn had a good point.

"Now that you mention it," Mako began, "it did seem more like you guys were adding the things _you_ liked rather than what Twilight did."

"That was kind of the intension." said Applejack.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the one thing that made Twilight feel most at home in this castle?"

"Korra."

"And we're _her_ bonded ponies. When we first came into your world, we always felt most at home when we were with her."

Mako then placed two and two together, "Oh, I get it now. You thought if you added mementos of yourselves it would be like still having Korra around too."

"Exactly."

"But I guess we overdid it." said Fluttershy.

"Well, maybe there is a way so she can still have something of you guys without it overcrowding the place." he suggested.

"He's right!" said Applejack, "Come on, y'all. We just need to think about Twilight. What was it she'd loved about livin' in the Golden Oak Library?"

"Oh, everything!" said Fluttershy, "The books, the smell of books, the joy she felt from organizing books…guess Mako had the right idea."

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Remember that time I crashed into all those books attempting my sonic rainboom after you guys _just_ cleaned up? That was good times."

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Yeah, for you, maybe."

"Oh, and Applejack, remember when we were stuck having a sleepover there?" said Rarity, "That turned out to be so much fun!"

"Remember when we had those little get togethers?" Asami said.

Mako and Bolin laughed at the happy memories, "Yeah, that was fun." said the earthbender.

"Remember the time it got blown up to smithereens?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, only to lower down once she noticed everyone's depression, "Wait, no, that was the worst."

"We had a lot of good memories there, though." Applejack said in a sad tone, remembering the place, "That's what made the Golden Oak Library home."

"Yeah…" everybody sighed.

Then, Applejack gasped when an idea came to her head. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe there's still somethin' we can do!"

(~)

Twilight was already getting bored out of her mind. Spike had spent hours trying to find the perfect bed. "How's that one? Too soft? Too hard? Too lumpy?"

"Um…" as he laid on the bed, he looked out the window, finding it was already sundown. "Just right! I'll take it!"

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you'd never find one you liked! Let's find a salespony and get out of here."

"Sounds good to meee—" he cringed when he spotted the others through the window, walking in the opposite direction. Asami and Rainbow gestured to Spike to keep stalling. "I… nn, um, uh, heh... did you hear that?" he imitated squeaky springs with his mouth, "E-er-e-er-e-er. Too squeaky! Better keep looking!"

Twilight groaned in annoyance while Flash only silently hoped the others knew what they were doing. Twilight was already getting impatient, and that was _never_ a good sign.

(~)

The friends stood in front of the destroyed Golden Oak Library. The sight of it up close was even more depressing than they had originally thought. It was like seeing the remains of someone who had passed. Applejack sighed sadly. "Maybe my plan won't work after all."

But just as the others were about to give up hope, Rarity gained an idea herself. She smiled. "Of course it will, darling. I can see it! You, Fluttershy and the boys stay here. Rainbow Dash, Asami and Pinkie Pie, you come with me. We're going shopping! We'll meet back at the castle."

The four headed out while Applejack, Fluttershy, with the help of her animal friends, Mako and Bolin worked together to dig. Bolin and A.J. earthbended the earth.

**Mako;**

_It's not the things that you gather around_

**Bolin;**

_It's not how much you own_

Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow and Asami walked out of the store with bags.

**Asami;**

_The things that hold the meaning in your life_

_Are the memories you've sown_

Once inside the castle, the team worked together once more in their one group project that, they hoped, would bring a smile to their friend's face.

Rarity sowed the diamonds, Applejack and Bolin polished the large root, Asami and Rarity supervised while the others pulled on the ropes, placing their object into the center perfectly.

**All;**

_So we make, so we make, so we make_

_This castle a home_

_So we make, so we make_

_This castle a home_

_So we make, so we make_

_This castle a home!_

The deep was done. The friends smiled at their work. It was beautiful. Now, they hoped Twilight would feel the same way too.

(~)

The doors opened and Twilight, Flash and Spike entered. "Hello? We're home!"

"Welcome home!" Twilight was greeted by her friends, who all appeared extremely happy, bright and excited.

Bolin bowed and escorted the princess down the hallway, "Right this way, your highness."

As they walked, Twilight began to feel disappointed. Nothing had changed at all about the castle. Maybe her friends were trying to surprise her or something. She really hoped so, because her heart had already dropped.

"Oh, I, uh... love what you've done with the place." she said, trying not to let her disappointment show, "You did such a good job of... preserving the integrity of the original design."

"Aw, come on!" Spike exclaimed in annoyance, "It looks exactly the same! Do you know how hard it was to keep her from coming back here?! I never want to see another dust ruffle as long as I live!"

"Wait. Keep me from coming back here?" Twilight asked.

Rarity laughed nervously, "It took a teensy bit longer than we thought."

"And a lot of cleaning." said Bolin, only to receive an elbow nudge from his girlfriend.

Mako squatted down to Twilight's level, "We tried our best to make this castle feel more like a home to you, only we ended up making things worse. But, what really makes a place feel like home isn't what it looks like."

Applejack took off her hat and placed it over her heart, "He's right. It's the memories you make when you're there."

Rarity smiled, "So we've made something that celebrates the memories we've made with you since you moved to Ponyville."

"And when you first came to Republic City." said Mako as he stood up and opened the front doors that led to the throne room.

Twilight gasped in awe at the shimmering new addition to her throne room. It was only one change, but it was a pretty large and beautiful one. It looked like a tree-trunk chandelier, decorated with various gems on strings, colored in the same coats as the Mane Six.

Fluttershy flew near the ornaments, "The ornaments on the chandelier are reminders of all the fun we've had together."

Mika, Ali, and San demonstrated an orange gem which depicted a memory from Twilight's past. "That one shows your party at the Golden Oak Library welcoming you to Ponyville!" Pinkie explained.

Fluttershy demonstrated a blue gem, "The time we shared donuts after the Grand Galloping Gala!"

Rainbow showed another, "And the time we saw our first pro-bending match."

"We were hoping that being able to look at your beautiful old memories would inspire you to make new ones." Rarity said with hope in her voice, all the while Twilight couldn't stop starring at the incredibly amazing gift.

"And the best part of it is, it's made from the roots of the Golden Oak Library," said Applejack, "so you'll never forget where you came from."

Bolin fiddled with his fingers, "So…do you like it?"

Everyone awaited hopefully for the princess's answer. She was so silent, not taking her eyes off of the chandelier. They feared this wouldn't be enough. Finally, she turned around to face them, her eyes filled with tears but her smile was as plain as day.

"It's _exactly_ what the castle needed."

The friends smiled upon hearing her words. Twilight rushed on over to them and they all welcomed her in their signature Team Avatar hug. But, there was one last person who was not yet included.

"Hello? Anypony home?"

Twilight gasped with delight upon hearing the voice. They all dispersed and spun around, seeing their beloved Princess Avatar standing at the doorway, smiling happily.

"Korra!" Twilight flew right into her arms in such speed that Korra nearly tumbled. "I thought you were going to be gone longer!"

"Well, I finally found a way to solve the situation. Of course, it did take a little bit of yelling at a stubborn mayor, but I got the point across." Korra then noticed the chandelier and her eyes widened, "Wow! Where did this come from?"

"Our friends made it. While you were gone, I was was having a hard time feeling at home in my castle. But thanks to them, and this wonderful gift, I'm now ready to make new memories here." she flew up, leading Korra to see the gemstones.

Korra caressed the roots, "It's from the Golden Oak Library." she said in amazement and looked at the gems, "And all of our most precious memories."

"Well, there is one last thing to add." she levitated the single branch with the flower Flash had given her before and tied it to the end of one of the gems. She flew down and smiled at the stallion, "To remind me of the best boyfriend ever."

Flash smiled and hugged his girlfriend. Korra landed, smiling at the two, when Mako wrapped his arm around her. "Good to have you back, sweetie."

"Good to be back. I'm really glad you're feeling more at home here Twilight. I know it was hard loosing the library." she smiled at her friends, "Thanks you guys."

Bolin shrugged, "Hey, it's what friends do!" he wrapped his arm around Asami, "Well, one chapter has closed, time to make some new memories."

"Then let's start right now with a new memory cake!" Pinkie Pie zipped away only to reappear a few seconds latter with a tall multi-colored cake on her back, "Seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise! These _might_ be chocolate chips or they might be super-spicy black beans!"

"Let's go to the dining room." said Twilight and led them towards it, "It's a little sparse, but at least there's a table and chairs." her eyed widened the minute she opened the door, "Whoa! What happened in here?"

Korra was also surprised, "Yeah, last I checked, this place was empty!"

The entire hall was decorated with bright gems, a glass sculpture, flowers around the pillars and am elegant table cloth. There was only one pony who could have done this extravagant job.

"I couldn't help myself!" Rarity confessed, "It was just begging for the personal touch!"

Applejack bit her bottom lip, "Truth be told... I couldn't either. Your kitchen might have some rustic farm decor, Twilight."

"And there may or may not be some Daring Do posters up in your library." said Rainbow Dash.

Mako scratched the back of his neck, "Or a copy of 'Fire Nation art and folklore'."

Fluttershy whispered, "And some stuffed animals in your bedroom."

"Or a Nuktuk doll somewhere in there." said Bolin with his hands behind his back.

"Or a reading light I may have installed on short notice." Asami said while fiddling with her hair.

They flinched when another confetti cannon exploded. "What was that?!" Korra asked in surprise.

Applejack sighed, "One of Pinkie Pie's confetti cannons."

"What? It's not my fault I hid them so well!"

The entire group laughed at the silliness and Korra squatted down, petting Twilight's head. "It really is good to be home."

"With you here, it always is."

The two princesses shared a hug. Not only did the castle feel more home to Twilight, but she was certain to make new wonderful memories.

With her Friends.

***(~)***

_**1 John 2:17~**_

_The world and its desires pass away, but whoever does the will of God live forever._

*(~)*

**Okay, I know I was going to tail until the whole season but, I just HAD to make this chapter. Since it is a slice of life story, I'm sure it won't interfere much with the ongoing plot. I hope you guys like it and, yes I am well aware this is probably the third time in which I wrote a chapter where Korra was barely there. The first being "Cutie Troubles", and the first chapter of "Balance of the Heart."**

**Well, keep on loving, praying and sharing and make new memories with the ones you Love. **

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	5. Tanks for the memories

_*(~)*_

_**Matthew 5:4~**_

_Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted_

_*(~)*_

**Tanks for the memories.**

"Good morning everyone, Shiro Shinobi here with exciting news! It looks like winter has greeted us once again as there have been reports of fallen snow to come in the next couple of days. That may not sound like much news, but that's only part of the story! Pegasus ponies are hard at work back in Equestria to bring winter to their enchanting land. Humans from all over the city have dropped on by to witness just how these talented little flyers can bring that fresh blanket of white."

Just as Shiro announced, humans were indeed in Equestria, or more specifically; Ponyville. Unlike the human world, the weather didn't change naturally. Ponies normally had schedules from a higher pegasus in charge for when the weather will change. But ever since Harmonic Convergence, they now had the help of the natural works of nature of the human world. It naturally told them when winter was to come. Combining the worlds gave them an internal clock they never really used before. Now, things just seemed to move even more naturally for them.

And speaking of pegasus ponies, Rainbow Dash was flying at top speed with her beloved pet tortoise, Tank. He wore a helicopter propeller on his shell so he could keep up with his pony owner, and wore goggles over his eyes. He spun around when Rainbow approached him. She smiled as she blew off the cuff of her now swept up styled mane, which she wore often instead of having her bangs over her forehead all the time. She held her pet close and pointed with her free hoof, high up onto the sky. A large city, entirely made out of cloud with rainbow water falling downwards like waterfalls, was slowly approaching.

"Look at that, Tank! Cloudsdale's here! That means Ponyville is next up for winter!"

She released Tank once she took notice of the beautiful autumn levees down bellow. A large crowd of ponies were galloping their way across the forest, causing the orange and red levees to fall. Each one carried a number on their backs, this was the annual running of the levees. Rainbow flew over them and shouted with great pride, "You're doing _awesome_, everypony! Keep it up! We need_ those_ leaves off_those_ trees!" Rainbow flew up and landed on a cloud, where Tank awaited for her. However, she was too excited to notice how sleepy he was getting.

"Once we get autumn cleared away, it'll be _hello_, winter! Man, it came a lot quicker this time, hu? Guess that's what happens when you're now connected to a world with a different season changing system." she was so caught up with talking she still wasn't aware of Tank's sleepiness. "I mean, it's like I've got this new instinct telling me when winter is suppose to come. I've never had that before. Normally I just get word from the other ponies. Not that I'm complaining, I'm totally looking forward to it!"

Then, Tank let out a yawn, which did not suit well with the pegasus pony.

"Was that a _yawn_ I just saw?" she asked suspiciously, only to have Tank yawn again. "How can you be tired when the most exciting time of the year is right around the corner? And don't forget the best part – our first winter together!"

But while Rainbow was as excited as a young school filly, her pet did not share her emotion. Which was odd. As slow as Tank is, even he would follow Rainbow Dash into the most dangerous and most daring adventure ever. The poor creature was so exhausted he was slowly descending downwards.

"Come on, wake up!" she pointed to a group of pegasi who were pulling fluffs of clouds. "Once those ponies bring in the big, fat clouds full of snowflakes, we'll have a ton of snow for our extreme sledding!" she grabbed Tank and pointed to the lake, "And over there, we can play horse hockey, with no shoulder or arm pads!"

Tank smiled, he really did try to show his enthusiasm, but he was just too tired. This really worried Rainbow Dash. She was interrupted from her train of thought when a familiar human/alicorn being flew up, flapping her beautiful wings and wearing her famous proud smile.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey, Korra."

"Man, I still can't it's winter already. Everything here's looking great, don't you think?"

"Almost everything. Does Tank look alright to you?"

Korra rubbed her chin as she examined the hovering, sleeping tortoise. "Well, he does seem to be moving slowly."

"I know, right?"

"And he looks kind of sleepy…"

"Totally!"

"…just like he always does." Korra shrugged, realizing that there really was nothing unusual with Rainbow's pet. Rainbow also realized she was probably worried for nothing after all.

"Yeah, ha ha, I'm sure you're right."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on the rest of the weather team. Catch ya latter!"

Rainbow waved goodbye as Korra flew off, and she saw Tank was still yawning. Despite what Korra said, she knew that something was most definitely wrong with her pet.

(~)

Rainbow Dash took Tank to an expert….Fluttershy! The butter yellow pegasus pony was using a stethoscope to listen to the turtle's heartbeat while rainbow anxiously awaited a reply. "Well?!"

"I suppose his heartbeat _could_ be a teensy-weensy-_eensy_ bit slower than usual…"

"Okay, so give him a vitamin or something!" she said anxiously as Tank began to snore.

"I don't think he needs that." Fluttershy said calmly.

"Maybe we're just staying up too late. Uh, too many Daring Do stories." Rainbow petted Tank's head, making him smile as he woke up for a brief moment before dozing off again.

"Oh, that's not it either."

"Well, what's wrong with him then?!"

"Nothing! He's perfectly fine." upon hearing this, Rainbow released a sigh of relief, until… "He's just going to hibernate."

Rainbow's eyes widened and she looked at Fluttershy like she was crazy, "You do realize he's not a bear, right?"

Fluttershy giggled before getting a book from her shelf and opened it. "When the weather grows cold and less food is available, many animals hibernate to conserve energy." flipping through the pages, she showed her friends a variety of animals, sleeping during the wintertime. "It's like taking a really long nap during winter, and then they wake up in spring. And see? Even tortoises do it! When the time comes, Tank will leave and dig into the ground."

Rainbow looked at the image of the tortoise sleeping in a hole, which immediately made her heart speed up, but not in a good way. As she heard Tank yawn once more, she realized that she was going to have to spend her entire winter…without her pet. Without somebody she cared deeply about. The thought left a very unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"But don't worry." Fluttershy assured her, "He'll reappear when the spring sun warms the ground back up."

Rainbow Dash scoffed and rolled her eyes, refusing to believe this. "Come on! Tortoises don't hibernate! Somepony put that picture in there as a joke." she angrily slammed the book, no longer wanting to see the image again.

"It's not a joke." said Fluttershy.

"Well, then your book must be wrong!" Rainbow strapped Tank's propeller back onto his shell as she prepared to leave the cottage. Fluttershy understood Rainbow's dilemma, but she also knew that being in denial wasn't going to help either one of them. Deep down, she knew Rainbow knew the truth, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Rainbow Dash, Tank _needs_ to hibernate. It's healthy for him, just like sleeping is healthy for us. Besides, I know that you know it's the truth."

Rainbow Dash gave a short laugh, "Whatever. Okay, thanks. Come on, Tank." she spun the propeller, making the sleepy Tank fly. However, he wasn't following Rainbow and so she was forced to come back and get him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a second opinion from a _real _reptile expert."

(~)

Mako opened Tank's eyes which then shut close once he let go. Rainbow had brought her pet to see Mako, since he had a trio of animal reptile spirits, maybe he could help clear things up. Or, at least, tell her what she wanted to hear.

"So, what do you think?" Rainbow asked hopefully.

Mako looked at her with concern as his three spirit reptiles rested on his shoulders, "Well…"

"It's crazy, right? There's no way Tank's going to…well, you know." she couldn't even say the word.

"Sorry Rainbow, there isn't anything I can do."

"But, Mika, Ali and San aren't going to sleep all winter!"

"That's because they're spirits. Not _actual_ lizards. Besides, If Fluttershy says that Tank is going to hibernate, then he is."

The anthro pegasus clenched her fists in annoyance, "Well thanks a lot!" she exclaimed sarcastically before taking Tank away and leaving the apartment.

"Where are you going now?" Mako asked.

"If you can't help me, then there is only one other expert who will."

(~)

"I told you, Rainbow Dash, I'm a dragon!" Spike crossed his arms in annoyance while Tank slept beside him. The young dragon now had a room all to his own in the large castle.

"Come on! You're practically twins!" said Rainbow, hoping to get an answer that was going to reassure her.

Spike arched an eyebrow, "I'm _purple_."

"But if you don't have to hibernate, why should Tank?!"

"Because he's a tortoise and I'm a dragon!"

"Same family though, right?"

"No!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Spike groaned in annoyance and jumped off of the table where he and Tank were sitting on. "Ugh! Look, if Fluttershy says tortoises hibernate, then I guarantee tortoises hiber—"

"Well, what would you know?! You're a dragon!" Rainbow interrupted, not wanted to have a repeat of that sentence. She slammed the door, leaving Spike alone in his room.

"Finally." he said to himself before jumping into bed to read his comic book.

Once outside the castle, Rainbow shook off her worries and tried to come up with a way to wake her pet up in time for winter.

"Nopony knows you like I do, Tank. All you need is some hard work to get the old blood pumping." she furrowed her brows as Tank snored and collided with the door. This was going to be a lot of work.

"Come on!"

(~)

This was so exciting. Kai had never known Ponies could control the weather. It was so strange, the way things were happening in his world were happening in Equestria as well. Ponies were so naturally drawn to the changing of the reasons, it was almost scary…but cool. He spotted a familiar rainbow-haired pegasus and landed on a branch, calling out her name.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey, Kai!" Rainbow greeted, waving her hoof.

"You guys are doing great! What's it like to move actual clouds like that?"

"Well, they're pretty heavy. Chock full of snowflakes! Tank and I are gonna have such a killer time in the snow." however, she quickly realized that her tortious was no longer beside her, "Tank? Tank!"

Rainbow hoof palmed herself when she saw Tank making a hole in the ground to sleep in. Kai felt sympathy for her. "Is he okay?" he asked.

"He's fine!" Rainbow exclaimed rather angrily, catching Kai by surprise and she speeded down towards her pet.

Pinkie Pie came on by and upon seeing Tank, she cooed. "Aww, look at the cute wittle Tankie, all snuggly-wuggly, getting ready to hibern—"

"Don't say that word!" Rainbow shouted as she held Tank close, shielding him from Pinkie Pie.

"Which one? "Snuggly"? "Wuggly"? "Tankie"? "Hibernate"?"

"That one!" Rainbow covered her friend's mouth, keeping her from saying anything else.

"I was just saying how cute he—"

"If you think hiber... – you know, that napping thing – is so cute, why don't _you_ go do it?! Somewhere far away from here?!"

"Rainbow?"

The pony turned her head to see the rest of her friends, looking at her with surprised/concerned expressions. Fluttershy and Rarity were helping the animals prepare for their winter nap, while the others helped in raking the fallen levees. Kai landed and stood beside Korra, already feeling a tad intimidated by the angry pony.

"What are you looking at?! Pinkie Pie and I are just having a conversation!"

Korra shook his head, "I know conversations R.D, and _that_ wasn't one of em."

"Is she okay?" Kai asked.

Before Korra could respond, Rainbow beat her to it…by screaming. "I'm fine! There's nothing going on!"

But Korra knew very well that that was not the case. Mako stepped forward to try and reason with his friend. "Look, Rainbow Dash, we all know how upset you are about Tank hiber—"

Pinkie Pie appeared behind him and hugged his legs for protection, "Shhhh! Don't say that word! That's what started this all!"

"We all know how upset you are about Tank. But you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends."

Mako flinched when Rainbow flew up and yelled right in his face. "Who said anything about anger?! I didn't say anything about anger! I'm not upset! _And I am not angry! Do I look angry?!_" The face Rainbow gave them was one they would no doubt see in their nightmares tonight.

Bolin also tried to make peace, "Okay, just calm down."

"_I'm completely calm!_ Come on, Tank! Let's get out of here!" she flew away at top speed with her pet, leaving the others either conflicted, worried, or for some of them, terrified.

Korra sighed while Twilight shook her head, "Stage two." said the purple alicorn.

Rarity titled her head, "What?"

"Rainbow's going through the five stages of grief." Twilight explained.

"How many stages are there?" Bolin asked.

"Right now, she's hit the first and second. Anger and denial." Korra said.

"What's the next one."

"Bargaining….which can only lead to good things." she said sarcastically.

(~)

Back at her home, Rainbow tried all she could to get Tank awake. "I need you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, not sleepy-eyed and scaly-tailed! Which... is exactly what you are. But get up anyway!"

Tank yawned once more.

"You _can't_ hiber– you know. What about all the primo things we're gonna do together this winter? Building snow ponies, starting snowball fights, sipping hot cider by the fire."

Tank snored in response.

"Don't you wanna do those things with me?!"

The sound of despair and sadness in her voice was enough to wake Tank up. He smiled at his owner and nuzzled her leg before sleeping again. This was terrible. Every muscle in her body was telling her this was natural, but her brain, not to mention her heart, didn't want to accept it. She then felt a tingle in her system. Winter was coming closer, and she was running out of time.

"Think, Rainbow Dash, think! Tank's only hibernating because it's cold, right? Well, I'd rather have him awake in the heat than asleep in the cold... and the weather only changes here, not in Republic City, so…" she gasped as an idea came to her mind. The devious pony rubbed her hooves together, smiling an uncharacteristic evil smile.

"I just have to stop winter!"

(~)

The following day, the pegasus ponies were hard at work moving clouds in the sky. A female pegasus with a blue mane and tail and yellow coat flew by, placing the clouds in a specific location in the sky. Her name was Sunshower. She spotted a male pegasus with purple mane and tail and a dark teal coat. His hair was swept up.

"So where do these clouds go?" Sunshower asked in a light new york accent.

"Over by Clear Skies." said the male pony.

"But there's clear skies everywhere."

A pink pegasus pony with a purple mane, styled similarly to the male pony. "Yo, Clear Skies right here!" she said, smiling sweetly.

"But there's clear skies over there, too!" said Sunshower, pointing to the right.

"That's Open Skies!" said the pink pony.

"There's open skies everywhere!"

"I'm not everywhere. I'm right here!" said the male pony.

Sunshower sighed, finally understanding what was going on. "Wait. So you're Open Skies, and you're Clear Skies. Then what's all that?"

"Open, clear skies!" the two ponies, Open Skies and Clear Skies said in unison, much to Sunshower's annoyance.

"Hey, where'd our fluffy clouds go?" Open Skies asked, none of them having realized that somebody had taken them while they were talking.

"Fluffy Clouds? He's over there!" Clear Skies pointed to a tall and skinny male pegasus, with an orange bow tie and fluffy hair style.

Rainbow Dash smiled deviously as she shoved the clouds into a hole inside a hollow tree. "Hah! Stopping winter is gonna be a breeze!"

This was Rainbow's plan: to stop winter from coming so she will never have to let go of her friend. Over the past year, Rainbow had experienced and seen many things. Some she wished she never had to see, or feel. She was so close to loosing so many loved ones that the thought of either of them being gone now was still too hard for her to accept. She refused to have that grief feeling again. This time, she was making sure she didn't have to say goodbye to someone else she loved. She was going to stop winter from coming to Ponyville, no matter how long it took. Besides, it was only this part of Equestria, the other places wouldn't matter if it snowed. Winter would still come, just not here. It never snows in the Fire Nation, so why not have the same here?

**Rainbow Dash;**

_When life gives you lemons_

_You can make lemonade_

_But life gave me Tank here_

_And my choice has long been made_

She jumped on the already frozen ponds, breaking them as she skipped.

_No winter will come to Ponyville_

_I'll do it on my own_

_I will keep you by my side_

_So I will not be alone_

Using a fake duckbill, Rainbow directed a flock of geese in the other direction. North instead of south. So far, so good. Anything to keep Tank with her.

_And I'll fly, and I'll fly_

_Until the end of the sky_

_So I'll be the one who doesn't_

_Have to say goodbye_

_I'll clear the skies forever_

_So we won't be apart_

_I'll keep the weather warm for you_

_And the winter will never start_

After clearing the clouds, Rainbow Dash created a small beach-like area, placing Tank on a beach chair and placing sunscreen on his shell. But even with this, it still wasn't enough to wake him up fully.

She looked up and noticed the pegasus ponies kicking the clouds, making snowflakes fall. Rainbow smirked as a plan came to her.

_Weather-makers Pegasi_

_You make the seasons in the sky_

_I don't want to sabotage you_

_But you see, I've got to try_

Rainbow smiled deviously as she watched the ponies move the snowflakes back onto the clouds, thanks to her clever trickery.

She them used a giant magnifying glass to warm up Tank, using the rays of the sun. So far, it was working. He was waking up. But it was short lived when the ponies covered the sun with clouds and Tank fell asleep again, much to Rainbow's dismay.

_No winter can come here now_

_I'll keep the warmth and the sun somehow_

_I'm sorry, ponies, this has to be_

_For I need my friend and he needs me_

But Rainbow wasn't giving up. She placed the levees back onto the trees and spun around, creating summer-like areas where the snow was suppose to be, confusing various ponies.

She kept dispersing the clouds, making the sun shine as she held Tank close. She loved him so much, she couldn't loose him, not even for a few months. Months would seem like a lifetime. She didn't' want that. Not again.

_I know it's wrong, but what does it matter?_

_'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now_

_I'll change it all, it's only the weather_

_And nopony's gonna bring me down_

_I'll keep the sunlight shining free_

_And I'll bust the clouds apart so you can stay with me_

_And I'll fly, and I'll fly_

_Until the end of the sky_

_So I'll be the one who doesn't_

_Have to say goodbye_

_I'll clear the skies forever_

_So we won't be apart_

_I'll keep the weather warm for you_

_And the winter will never start!_

But, try as she may, Tank was still falling asleep. Her plans just didn't seem to have any effect on the outcome.

"Here comes the next shipment!" Sunshower said to the weather team, "Move those clouds over!"

All around, more and more snow was falling, more levees were being ranked, and worse, even humans were helping out! Some of the airbenders were accelerating the process by using their airbending. Down bellow, Rainbow saw Bolin using traffic cones to guide the ponies from the ground.

"Move it people, this way, looking good, great form, we've got to get these clouds up and snowing!"

"Bolin?! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, hey Rainbow! Just helping out is all. Who knew making winter was so much fun. A little more to the left Clear Skies!" he shouted to one of the ponies above, "No, no I meant to the left!"

"There's clear skies here too!"

"Yeah, but I meant-you know what, never mind!"

Rainbow Dash took Tank to a cloud, and the poor pony was feeling more and more distraught. "Ugh! For every hoof step back, they go three hoof steps forward! And now the airbenders are making things move faster! What are we gonna do?"

As if thing couldn't get any worse, the clouds the ponies were pulling began to release snowflakes. Winter was only a few short days away now. Rainbow watched the ponies work and then looked upon the area where they were coming from.

"Cloudsdale. That's it, Tank! If I can't stop winter in Ponyville, maybe I can stop it at the source!"

(~)

With Tank on a leach, Rainbow snuck her way into Cloudsdale towards the weather factory. She flew in and out of the clouds as to not be seen, making sure Tank was out of view as well. A whistle blew off and the pony workers exited, ready to go to lunch.

"Lunch hour! Perfect!"

Once everypony was out, Rainbow made her way in. She snuck into the airvents and entered the locker rooms, where she dawned a white uniform. She would, since she was only a police officer in training she didn't exactly have her badge yet. Then, it hit her.

"Wait! What am I doing? I can't sneak into the factory, I'm an officer in training. What will Mako and Korra say? What will Lin say?"

Before she could answer her own questions, she spotted two more workers enter the lockers to change. She hid inside one and waited for the two to leave. However, in her rush, she didn't realize she had let go of Tank's leach.

Once the two ponies were gone, Rainbow got out of the locker, only to realize that tank was flying away. Since he was asleep, he didn't have a knowledge on where he was going. This was bad, Rainbow had to get him and fast. She quickly put on a uniform, as to not look suspicious and went after her pet. She looked around and spotted Tank hovering into the weather factory, which was open, allowing the last three ponies to exit. Tank hovered into the room just as the doors closed. Rainbow quickly made her way towards the doors and entered. Once inside, she was amazed to see how large the place was. Despite the machines appearing to be made of metal, they were actually made out of cloud magic. They were strong enough to stay solid, but light enough to remain up-float in the air.

"Tank. Tank! Where are you?" Rainbow finally spotted Tank, still sleep flying, his leach now having been caught up in a magnifying glass, which then got tangled on a lever. Rainbow started to panic once the level was lifted up, causing it to release yellow electricity.

"Oh no!"

A large fan was activated and Tank was being sucked in. Rainbow quickly rushed on over to save him in the nick of time, but the magnifying glass got caught in its fans. Rainbow was slammed into a barrel of snowflakes, which then fell on her, covering her with snow and two pieces of coal landed on her eyes.

"Uh, I can't see!"

Tank then landed on the floor, hitting another door, which then opened to allow a powerful wind to blast the snow off of Rainbow Dash. The wind blew both her and Tank into another room, which was filled with jars, containing lightning. One of them began to tumble and landed on the floor, causing blast to send the pony and her pet flying out of the room. The lightning then hit a booth, which began to send shock waves all throughout the winter lab, which began to mass produce more clouds at a rapid speed. Clouds and lightning filled the room, one of the strikes actually hit the water pipes, which was necessary for winter itself. The water began to spill and flood the place. Rainbow took Tank and tried to escape the craziness.

"Let's get out of here!"

The two are then sucked into the air shoot, along with the rest of the chaotic weather she had unintentionally caused.

From outside, the pegasus ponies could see the factory overloading, releasing yellow lightning all around, much to their horror. From down bellow, the rest of Team Avatar could see the events.

"What in the name of Celestia's goin' on up there?" Applejack asked.

Twilight's ears lowered in worry, "Prepare yourselves, everybody! Winter is coming!"

(~)

The rest of the worker ponies tried to keep the factory under control, but the power of the winds was far too strong. No matter how hard they tried, the machines would not obey. Before long, a gigantic snowball shoot from the factory from Cloudsdale and was hurling down onto the citizens of Ponyville.

Korra turned to everyone, "Everybody, look out!"

Within the snowball, Rainbow screamed and the gigantic winter ball collided onto the earth, creating a gigantic explosion of white, spreading all across Ponyville.

However, nopony was injured. Not even close. The impact left no damage, it was all perfectly harmless snow that had covered their entire town, just as intended. Winter had arrived in time…just, not exactly as everyone expected. Ponies and humans popped out of the snow, shaking the flakes off of their heads as they did, all perfectly unharmed. Shiro popped out as well, still holding his microphone.

"Hoo-wee! Now that's what I call a 'Frozen Fever'!"

Team Avatar popped their heads up as well, while they weren't injured, they did feel pretty dazed from the impact. Thank goodness for the soft snow. Korra and Twilight popped their heads, groaning and Asami popped her head next. "Wow! That didn't hurt at all. Kinda like landing on a pillow."

"Help!" Pinkie Pie shouted, wiggling a pair of legs which were most definitely not hers. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Mako popped up from the snow, spitting it out of his mouth, sitting right behind Pinkie Pie, who was really on his lap, "Those are my legs!"

"Oh. Sorry!" she giggled.

Rainbow finally got out of the snow, shaking her head to remove the flakes and frantically searched for her lost pet. She finally found him and tapped on his shell to get him out.

"You okay, Tank?"

Tank yawned once again, which only reminded Rainbow even more of what she was feeling. But that was the least of her troubles right now.

"Rainbow Dash!" Korra and the others rushed to her side. "Are you alright? What happened"

The pony became anxious and terrified, but she knew she had to admit the truth. "I didn't mean it, honest! At first I did but then I realized I was wrong but then Tank got away and his leach got tangled, then the factory went nuts, I tried to stop him but there was lightning, and snow and clouds and-and…" she slowly stopped upon seeing everyone's concerned faces. She then looked at Tank. All of this guilt, sadness and anger was too much. She had to get away. She took Tank and flew away, ignoring her friends calling out to her.

(~)

Wearing her sleeping robes, Rainbow snuggled with Tank in her bed. The tortoise was getting sleepier and sleepier by the minute. Winter had arrived in Ponyville and winter was already happening in Republic City, there was no stoping it, no matter how hard Rainbow tried, she knew that now. She tried to fight off her natural instincts, but it was to no avail.

The door opened and her friends walked in. Asami, Mako and Bolin took a while to adjust to walking on clouds. Thanks to Twilight's spell, they could. Pinkie Pie was the only one not with them…because she walked in by literally coming in through the wall made out of cloud magic.

"Knock, knock!"

Asami sat beside the depressed pony's bed. "How are you feeling, Rainbow Dash?"

"Whatever…" she responded despondently, making Asami feel worse.

"The poor thing looks so sad!" said Rarity.

Mako sat next to the bed, placing a hand on her mane, "Buck up, champ. If it helps, nobody's pressing charges. Who knew equipment made out of cloud magic was so easy to fix _and_ replace." he said, trying his best to sound optimistic, but Rainbow wouldn't budge.

"Whatever…"

Even Flash Sentry (yes, he was there too) felt awful upon seeing his fellow pegasister like this. "Come on, Rainbow. It's not like you to mope around."

"He's right." said Rarity, "How can I say this tactfully...? You've lost your sparkle, Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie Pie couldn't believe what she was about to do, "I hate to say this, but, well... you've become...! _A party popper!_" she said in a hushed tone, it pained her to say such language.

Rainbow was finally able to respond, despite her depression. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'whatever'. I don't know if you're here to cheer me up or what, but I'm fine." she turned her back on them all.

Korra nodded her head to Fluttershy, who knew exactly what she needed to do. She stood firm and said to the pegasus, very bluntly, "Rainbow Dash, your winter is going to be..._pet-less_."

Rainbow finally sat up and looked at them all…her rosy colored eyes became hazy and tears swelled up. The poor pony started to bawl uncontrollably like a sad little baby as she held her pet close. This caught everybody by surprise.

She was wheezing and sobbing and whining all at once. This was the loudest, and most intense crying anyone had ever seen from their spunky pony friend. Fluttershy, Korra and Twilight remained perfectly unfazed as they watched Rainbow release everything she had kept inside.

"Why did you do that for?!" Asami asked in shock.

"Because she'll never get past this until she lets it all out." said Twilight, speaking from a place of experience.

All they could do now was watch as Rainbow released all of the tears, still sobbing and whining louder than she ever did. Rarity used her magic to move Applejack a few feet closer to Rainbow to try and console her.

"Uh… it's okay." she said awkwardly to the sobbing pony, "Tank'll come back in a few months."

"Months?!" Rainbow cried even louder as she held Tank closer, "I don't want them to go!" she cried out loudly like a child, sobbing and crying even louder than before.

"Wait, _'them'_? What are you talkin' about?"

"I don't want to loose Tank like I lost them!"

"Who?" Rarity asked.

"Us." said Korra in a soft tone. "That's what this was all about." she walked on over and sat the closest to Rainbow, stroking her mane gently. "I should have realized it. You feel that if Tank leaves it'll be like when me and Twilight left all of you."

Rainbow sobbed even louder after Korra made that conclusion. Twilight approached her friend as well, "Oh, Rainbow. We're so sorry." said the alicorn, "Of course it was hard on you too."

"On all of us." said Flash.

Asami crossed her arms, "Nice going you guys! How is this suppose to help her now?"

"She's got to be about done by now." said Fluttershy, "Can't be too much left in there." Rainbow Dash kept on crying, and slowly her sobs became less loud. "Feeling better?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow sniffed, "Uh-huh." she was silent for a brief moment right before she resumed crying. Korra and Twilight knew that this was the right time to embrace their friend. They both held Rainbow close, consoling their friend. They didn't cry loudly, or sob, but silent tears did roll down their eyes.

Fluttershy began to feel her own heart breaking for her friend, remembering the pain of having to be away from someone you love so much. "Oh, you poor, poor thing…" she began to cry also, only instead of silent tears, she sobbed loudly.

Asami's eyes started to tear up as well, "I can't stand to see Fluttershy cry!" she said before joining in the embrace.

Rarity began to tear up as well, her lip quivering, "Me neither!"

Pinkie was tearing up also, "It's just heart-wrenching!"

Even Bolin teared up, "Why are you all so crazy?!" he cried out before joining in the crying hug.

Everybody else was sobbing loudly minus Korra and Twilight, who were still crying silently, but still crying. They had already released everything they felt long ago, and now Rainbow needed to do the same thing.

Flash noticed Applejack lower her hat and Mako pinch the bridge of his nose, "You guys too?!" he asked.

"Nope." said Applejack.

"We're good." said Mako.

Flash sympathized with his friends, "Look, everybody, I know how hard it is to say goodbye—"

"I'm mostly sad because you're _not_ sad!" said Pinkie Pie.

"What?! _Me_?! What about those two?"

"Mako and A.J cry on the _inside_, Sentry!"

The country pony crossed her front left leg over her right, while Mako crossed his arms. "It's true." they both said.

Rainbow Dash started to settle down a bit, "It's alright, Fluttershy. It's alright."

Everyone who was crying released the pony, giving her space, and smiling once they knew she was getting better and wiped away their own tears. Applejack, on the other hand, was a tad concerned. "You think she's done or just getting a third wind?" she asked Mako.

"I don't know…" he turned to the pony with sympathy, "Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?"

Korra was the only one who remained beside her, wrapping her arm around the pony as she wiped her tears. "I think so. I feel better. Really, I do." she looked up at Korra, "I'm sorry."

"We're the ones who should be sorry." said Twilight.

"No, what happened wasn't your fault. I knew you would both come back, but it was still so hard. I didn't show it because I wanted to be strong for everyone. I guess, when I found out Tank would leave too, all of those memories came flooding back and…I didn't know how to handle it."

Korra kindly wiped away another tear from Rainbow's eye. "It's always good to let out your feelings Rainbow. But, knowing you, I didn't want you to feel pressured. I knew you'd come around in your own time…though, nearly destroying the weather factory wasn't what I had in mind."

Rainbow chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that." she smiled as she got off the bed. "Thanks, everybody. I don't know what I'd do without you." she began to tear up again once she saw Tank smiling at her, "Or him…"

Rainbow and her beloved pet shared one final nose kiss and tearful goodbye. Rainbow finally accepted the reality of things. No matter how much it hurt.

"Oh, Tank... I'm sure gonna miss you."

(~)

"Well, it looks like Ponyville is starting winter with a bang! All of the townponies sure seem to be taking advantage of their winter wonderland, and by the looks of it, their human neighbors share the same feeling-Omp!" Shiro was suddenly hit in the head when a group of fillies giggled. The man smiled and chased after them playfully, "Oh, you're gonna get it ya little fillies!"

From affar, Korra laughed at the scene, only to get hit by a snowball from behind. She saw Mako, Bolin and Asami laughing while high fiving in victory. Korra smirked mischievously as she moved her hands, magically creating a large snowball, hovering over her head. The three teens started to run away while Korra ran after them with the snowball.

Applejack tossed a snowball at Pinkie Pie, "Yee-haw!"

Pinkie landed on the ground and started making snow angels. "You think we could mess up winter every year? It's way less work!"

"Uh, I don't think Rainbow Dash could handle it." said Twilight.

"Riding that entire season from Cloudsdale to Ponyville was pretty awesome." said Rainbow Dash, who had just arrived, carrying Tank in her saddle bag. The three humans walked on over, already covered in snow, thanks to Korra. "I thought you guys might like to say goodbye to Tank. He's ready to hibernate."

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Ooh, you're using the word! Oh, she's using the word!"

Twilight nodded her head, "You finally came to the final stage, Rainbow. Acceptance."

"Was it as hard on me as it was on you guys?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Twilight wrapped her leg around Rainbow's shoulder, "But I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Yeah, me too."

Pinkie Pie smiled at Tank, "And when Tank finishes hibernating, I'm gonna throw him the biggest welcome home party ever! Or wait. Should it be a 'welcome above ground' party? Or a 'happy wake-up' party? Maybe an 'it's about time!' party!"

"And I'll design him a very special suit just for the occasion, whichever one it ends up being." said Rarity.

Korra squatted down to Rainbow's level. "Ready?"

Rainbow nodded a 'yes' and started digging a hole for Tank to sleep in. Everybody watched as Tank slowly approached the hole and made himself comfortable.

"So, you really wanna do this hibernating thing, huh?" Rainbow asked. Tank nodded in yes. Rainbow too knew this was best, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard. As he got ready to sleep, all of his friends wished him well.

Rarity; "Goodbye, Tank."

Bolin; "Catch ya in spring."

Fluttershy; "Happy winter."

Applejack; "See you later, little feller."

Pinkie Pie; "Have a good sleep, Tank!"

Asami; "Sweet dreams."

Flash; "Bye."

Korra; "See you when you get home."

Mako; "Goodbye, Tank."

Twilight; "We'll miss you!"

The tortious smiled one last time before moving the dirt and hiding underneath it as the snow covered it up. His long winter nap had begun.

Twilight and Korra reassured Rainbow Dash as she released even more tears. But the pegasus had finally accepted Tank's hibernation. And she was happy for it.

Once Tank had gone to sleep, everyone continued their snowy fun. But Twilight noticed that Rainbow was not accompanying them.

"Well? Ready for some winter fun?"

"Uh, I'm gonna hang here and read to him a bit. That little guy can never get to sleep without a bedtime story." Rainbow sat beside Tank's hole and took out a book, "I'll be right there."

Twilight smiled proudly as she left with her friends. Korra smiled in agreement. "You remember what Katara said before?" said the Avatar, "About finding a purpose in what we went through?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah…I'm beginning to see that now."

And so, the two princesses joined their friends, leaving Rainbow Dash to read to her beloved pet, who would return once the first spring flower bloomed.

_And I'll fly_

_And I'll fly no matter what is to come_

_And I'll be the one who sees you when you get back home_

_No matter what the weather_

_We'll never be apart_

_I will be waiting here for you_

_And you'll always be in my_

_Heart_

**Bolin;**

_Do you wanna built a snowma-_

***splashed in the face by a snowball***

-"Fair enough."

(~)


	6. Appleloosa's Most Wanted

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 12:2~**_

_Don't copy the behavior and customs of this world, but let God transform you into a new person by changing the way you think. Then you will learn to know God's will for you, which is good and pleasing and perfect. _

_*(~)*_

**Appleloosa's Most Wanted**

It was such a bright and shinning day in the country. Despite the heat, everypony was cheerful and excited to be here. Appleloosa was bursting with color, stands of apple sweets adorned the golden brown land, tents with fun games and prizes all around and as far as the eye could see. Ponies wore country attire; cowboy hats, bandanas, even country boots and belt buckles. Among the crowd as a trio of fillies and four young airbenders.

"Aren't you glad y'all came with me to see Applejack compete in the Appleloosa rodeo?" Apple Bloom asked to her friends.

Sweetie Belle and Scootalo smiled in agreement. The white unicorn had brought her little spirit friend, Valiant. He was a strange little creature appearing to be a mix of a bird and a mouse. But, regardless of his size, Valiant as very…well, valiant. Especially towards young Sweetie Belle.

The humans were none other than Jinora, Kai, Ikki and Meelo. Since Jinora was now bald due to her receiving her airbender tattoos, she wore a yellow cap, matching her red, orange and yellow airbender attire.

"Totally!" said Kai, his green eyes sparkling, "I've never been to a real rodeo before!"

"You didn't even know what a rodeo was until she explained it." Jinora stated with a knowing smirk, somewhat teasing her friend.

"Still, it's unlike anything I've seen before!"

"I know what you mean, Kai!" said Scootaloo, who was also an airbender just like him and the others. "This place is a cutie mark gold mine!" she pointed her hoof towards the activities they were currently holding, "There's barrel racing, roping contests, rodeo clowning, steeplechase!" as she mentioned all of these, the others marveled at the events taking fold.

"If we can get into some of these events, we could all three walk off the train back in Ponyville with brand spankin' new cutie marks!" said an excitable Apple Bloom. Gaining cutie marks was the three fillies ultimate goal in life.

Scootaloo looked upon her blank flank, dreaming of her own cutie mark. "Wouldn't a barrel look good here?" she said with a sigh.

"I want a lasso!" Apple Bloom said, shaking her flank.

However, Sweetie Belle wasn't entirely as excitable as her friends were at the moment, "I don't know... All these events look a little, well, dangerous."

"She's right." said Jinora, "And a lot of these ponies seem pretty experienced."

"No risk, no reward." Kai said proudly. Having been a street urchin for most of his life, taking risks was not something new to him.

Meelo jumped up with joy, "I wanna use a lasso!"

"I wanna see the clowns!" Ikki exclaimed happily.

"There you kids are!" The children all turned their heads when they spotted both the firebender Mako and the pony pegasus Flash Sentry approach them. "I though we told you not to sneak off like that!"

Jinora spoke first, "Sorry Mako, we were just so excited."

"You kids need to be careful." said Flash.

"Why?" Kai asked, right before they heard another pony call out to them. He was the sheriff known as Silverstar.

"There you two detectives are!" he said in his strong country accent.

"Sorry, Sheriff." Mako apologized, "We were just looking for these kids." he send them a very stern raised eyebrow, warning them not to sneak off again.

"Well, I need you boys to listen up!" said the pony sheriff, "We need a big presence at this here rodeo, so make yourself plenty seen! I want that low-down varmint to know we mean business!"

"You can count on us, sir!" Flash said as he and Mako saluted him.

Sweetie Belle whispered to her friends, "I hope nothing bad is going on."

Apple Bloom, on the other hand, couldn't be any moor thrilled, "A cutie mark-apalooza _and_ a low-down varmint? This is shapin' up to be the most excitin' rodeo ever!"

"No!" the pony flinched after the two detectives yelled at them. "This is not a job for kids or fillies. Go find Braeburn and stay close to him and Applejack." Mako said like a stern father, "Got it?"

Meelo wined, "Awww, but we wanna stop the bad guy!"

"Look Meelo, Flash and I were called here to help with security. The Sheriff's already got bodyguards scattered across the place keeping a lookout. I doubt you'll be seeing an outlaw any time soon."

The kids, minus Jinora and Sweetie Belle, sighed sadly before walking away to find A.B's cousin, leaving the two boys to themselves. "Come on, Flash."

But while they went off to check on security, a shadowy figure his behind a stack of hay, leaving behind a single horseshoe print on the dirt as he walked away.

Whoever this outlaw was…he wasn't too far behind.

(~)

Applejack was at the top of her game! She was competing in the rodeo's tossing the rodeo's hay bale stacking event. Her hind legs kicked with such power you'd think they were made of metal or something. The bale landed flawlessly onto the very top of the stack, which was almost as high as a building, as her cousin Braeburn cheered for her.

"Woo-hoo! Yee-haw! That's my cousin! Go, Applejack, go!"

Originally, he was meant to compete in this event, but after a tragic accident that wounded his left leg, he couldn't. So naturally, Applejack came to take his place. Despite his leg on a sash, he was still happy to have his favorite cousin take over for him. He was a good sport that way.

Applejack leaped down from the stack, bending a piece of rock to rise up and soften her fall, which was then lowered down with one tap of her hoof. The pony wiped away the sweat from her brow as she approached her cousin. "Whew! It's been a dog's age since I got to compete especially. All the rodeos 'round Ponyville being closed down for some reason."

"Well, I guess havin' injured kinfolk in Appleloosa sure paid off then, huh, cuz?"

"Just doin' my best to fill your horseshoes, Braeburn."

"Keep tossin' like that and I'll be out of a job!" he said. Applejack brohoofed his injured leg, making him wince. "Ow, ow!"

"Ooh, sorry. Say, where's my sister and the other kids?"

Braeburn's eyes widened in realization, "Uh-oh. Gee, uh, I guess I got so caught up watchin' you that I—"

"You said you'd keep an eye on those kids!" Applejack exclaimed sternly, "How am I supposed to focus on practicin' if you're not gonna—"

"There they are! Heh, right where I left 'em…"

The Crusaders and the airbenders appeared behind Applejack. Scootaloo had bought a cactus-like hat, which was a tad too big for her. Meelo had a cowboy hat while Ikki, Jinora and Sweetie Belle had caramel apples. Kai had hose own hat as well, but was comically taller with an arrow sticking through it. But even though they were all fine, Applejack was still eying her cousin with disapproving eyes.

"Aw, don't be mad!" he then began to fake cry dramatically, "Owwwwch! My poor leg! Hurts so much…!" he gave her the big eyes and pouty lips, which made the children giggle.

"Y'all can't go runnin' off like that, y'hear?" said Applejack, "Backstage at a rodeo ain't no kind of playground! And I promised Tenzin I would keep an eye on you four."

"Relax, A.J." Kai said calmly, "We were just with Mako and Flash."

"Yeah, but they're here on business. They won't have much time to keep an eye on ya'll."

"Sorry, Applejack." said her little sister, speaking sincerely, "We won't wander off again." Scootaloo then elbowed her in the leg, reminding her to ask something. "But, uh, speakin' of the rodeo... what would you say about me and the Crusaders maybe competin' in one teensy-weensy little event or three?"

"And can we compete too?" Ikki sake hopefully. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

But before Applejack could say anything, Braeburn suddenly cried, "Look out!"

The tall stack of hay began to loose its balance and tumble down to the ground…with the children in its way!

Applejack used her earthbending to push them to the other side right in the nick of time when the hay stacks finally fell, causing the dust of the dirt to rise up. The children coughed once the dust cleared up and Applejack ran to check on them.

"Are you okay?!" the children all nodded in yes, "What the hay just happened?"

"You kids alright?" Braeburn asked with concern. Like with Applejack they nodded and said yes.

Mako and Flash Sentry came running as well, inspecting the children. "What happened?! Is anybody hurt?" he inspected the kids, checking them for any scars or bruises and dusting their clothing.

"We're okay, Mako. Really." Jinora assured him.

"Hey, Mako! Look at this!"

The firebender came by when Flash called him out. He squatted down and noticed something on the ground. It was the mark of a very large horseshoe print. "That's the biggest hoofprint I've ever seen." said the firebender.

Sheriff Silverstar approached the crime scene and his eyes became stern and his voice lowered in a dramatic way, "Sugar and salt licks! Well, I'll be…"

Applejack approached the four, "What is it, Sheriff?" she looked down at the hoofprint, along with Braeburn.

"Is it _him_?"

"Ain't no doubt. It's _Trouble Shoes_."

At the mention of the name, a western harmonica riff played.

"Meelo, stop that!" said Jinora.

Her little brother was playing the western, musical instrument. "Hey, I won it so I'm gonna use it!"

The children all shared the same expressions and asked the same question; Who is this Trouble Shoes? And why was he such a threat?

(~)

Along with his deputies, and the firebender detective with his pegasus partner, Sheriff Silverstar stood on the wooden front porch of his office home as the crowd surrounding it began bombarding him with questions.

"Is it true? Is Trouble Shoes here?"

"You ain't gonna shut down the rodeo, are ya?!"

"All right now, I called for a meetin', not a mob scene." said the sheriff, and two stallions had to lower down their pitchfork and torch…much to their dismay.

"Now, as many of you know, the Equestria rodeo circuit has been plagued by the dirty dealin's of a notorious outlaw."

"He knocked barrels every which way at the Hoof City rodeo!" said a female pony in the crowd, "Nearly crushed my Aunt Bae Mare!"

A male townspony cried out, "That's nothin'! He sabotaged the steer pen at Pinto Creek rodeo, settin' off such a stampede they cancelled the whole dadgum thing!"

"Now, now, it's true we had an incident this mornin' at our own Appleloosa rodeo. Hay bale stack came down right near on top of three little fillies and four innocent airbender kids!"

The crowd immediately felt sympathy for the children. "Not the airbenders!" a townspony cried out. They all knew how important they were in the human world.

The sheriff gestured to Mako and Flash Sentry, "The detectives and I examined them hoof-prints and, uh... it _was _Trouble Shoes, all right." the crowd gasped in horror at the news they hoped they didn't have to hear. "I reckon I oughta cancel this rodeo like all the others done. But dag-hoof it, this has gone far enough! We'll double the patrols! This rodeo will go on! Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!" All the ponies cheered with great pride. There was no way they were letting a no good outlaw ruin their day. The sheriff turned to the detectives, "I want you boys to investigate where this varmint's gonna strike next. Whatever ya'll find, report back to me."

The boys saluted in response. This pony didn't hire the best of the Republic City and Canterlot Royal police force for nothing. The crowd dispersed, happy to know their rode was still going to be continue. "Glad that's settled." said Apple Bloom "So, uh, Applejack, about me and my pals competin' in the rodeo…"

(~)

In Braeburns's country cottage, Applejack had the girls pack their things into their saddled bags and Mako had the children get their backpacks.

"Don't send us home! It's not fair!" Ikki wined.

"Now, quit yer bellyachin'." said Applejack, "We can't have y'all around here with some outlaw on the loose. Aw, maybe I oughta call it quits and go home too."

Braeburn intervened, "No, you can't! This rodeo is important to Appleloosa! And with you in there, we got a real shot at winnin'!"

"But we can't risk the safety of these kids." said Flash.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on em for ya." before any of them could protest, he shoved all three of them out the door, "Come on, now, you head on back to practice and lookin' for clues, don't worry none about these kids. I won't let 'em outta my sight."

He immediately slammed the door before the others could say another word. He placed on several locks and dragged a chair, sitting on it and keeping his eyes on the children.

"Ya hear? Y'all ain't leavin' my sight!"

This was a real pickle now. The kids were locked up with Braeburn keeping his eyes on them…..This was going to be easy.

(~)

Once nighttime fell, Braeburn fell asleep on the job. He snored so loudly he couldn't hear Kai opening the window. He managed to unlock it using his pickpocketing skills.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Jinora asked in a whisper, "We said we weren't going to wander off again."

"We're not wandering. We know exactly were we're going." he said as he placed one foot out the window, followed by the other, "To find Trouble Shoes."

Meelo was already on board, "Finally, somebody as fun as Uncle Bumi!" he readied to climb out just like Kai, but was stopped by his older sister.

"I don't think it's such a good idea you guys."

"She's right." said Sweetie Belle, "What if he's dangerous?"

But Apple Bloom was on Kai's side here. "I bet we can take em. We've got five airbenders, a waterbender and an earthbender. Wait up, Kai!" the pony leaped out with ease.

Scootaloo galloped her front hooves and did the same. Meelo did so as well. Jinora, Ikki and Sweetie shared the same concerned expressions, but realized they needed to go and knock some sense into them. Also, they couldn't let them go at it alone. They all climbed out the window and followed Kai and Apple Bloom into the night, with Valiant close behind.

"But isn't he a dangerous criminal?" Sweetie asked.

"We only need to find him. We don't need to _capture_ him." said Apple Bloom, "The sheriff can handle that!" she, Kai and Scootaloo leaped up onto the fence.

"And once he's in jail, we'll be competing!" Scootaloo said excitedly, "And then it's…"

"Cutie mark city!" the two ponies hoof pumped and they and Kai leaped out from the fence. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo managed to leap over the fence with ease due to airbending, but Sweetie had a bit more trouble.

"I still think we should go back." said Jinora, "What if the others find out we're gone?"

Ikki agreed, "Yeah. Then they'll tell Korra and Korra will tell daddy and daddy will tell mommy and then they'll ground us and then they'll never let us go to another rodeo again! And I like the rode!"

"Maybe." said Kai before grinning, "Ooooor, maybe they'll see we can handle our own and Mako will finally show me some respect."

Jinora crossed her ams, "Maybe he would is you stopped taking his wallet every chance you get."

"Hey, I always give it back! Come on, Jinora. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Jinora was always one to follow the rules…but, then again, they did manage to hold their own against bison smugglers, a combustion bender, and even Red Lotus sentries. How dangerous can one pony be?

"Okay. But if anything happens, I'm blaming you!"

"No you won't." he said cockily as he placed his hands behind his head and continued walking.

Jinora growled in frustration at his cockiness, making her cheeks blush with red. Sometimes Kai could be infuriating…but he was still pretty cute. She, Ikki and Meelo followed him, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo but Sweetie Belle was still unsure about this whole idea.

"Worst idea _ever_." she said to Valiant.

(~)

An owl was heard on the branches of the trees while the children continued searching for their outlaw. It appeared to be getting darker by the minute, most likely due to the trees hiding the starry night sky. Apple Bloom stopped at something in front of her.

"It's another giant hoof print!"

"It must be Trouble Shoes!" Meelo concluded before gaining a southern accent, "That no good varmint's gotta be close!"

"You know you don't have to do the voice, right?" Jinora said.

"When in Appleloosa, do as the Appleloosens do!"

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" Ikki asked, already trembling in fear. She screamed once lightning cracked, causing Scootaloo to hide behind Jinora's legs and rain started to pour on them.

"Uh, maybe we should head back and try again later." said the frightened pegasus pony.

"We can't give up now!" said Kai, "Come on, before we lose the trail!"

Apple Bloom followed him but the others were hesitant…until another lightning strike hit once more. Sweetie Belle and Ikki released a high-pitched squeal before running after the others. The rain began to fall down harder, making the hoofprints all muddy and hard to find. They didn't know how long it had been since they left, but it seemed that they would not be finding Trouble Shoes tonight.

"Come on, we've gone far enough!" said Sweetie Belle, "It's time to go back!"

"The rain is only getting worse!" said Scootaloo, "Let's come back tomorrow."

Apple Bloom lowered her ears sadly, her big pink bow already down and soggy, "Maybe y'all are right." she looked up at Kai, who was so determined to capture Trouble Shoes, and giving up was something he always had trouble doing. He sadly, and reluctantly, gave up.

"Alright. So, how do we get back?"

"You mean you don't know?!" Jinora exclaimed. Lightning cracked once more, frightening the children as they huddled together.

They were completely lost.

(~)

"Braeburn, it's Flash and Mako!" he heard the sound of the young stallion from the other side, jolting him awake. The yellow injured pony started to panic. The kids were no where in sight and the window was open. They snuck out after he doze off! How was he going to explain this to the boys. Or worse, how was he going to explain this to his cousin?

Two more knocks were heard and he became even more anxious. "Everything okay in there?" Mako asked.

He removed the locks on the door and opened it a peak. "Oh, he-hey, fellas! How's the detectevin' goin'?"

"Not so good." said Mako, his and Flash's hair were wet to the bone. "The rain's completely washed up all of the hoofprints." he then tried to look into the house, only to discover it was empty. "Uh, where are the kids?"

Braeburn chuckled nervously before he revealed the truth to them. He could have sworn his hears went deff after their reaction.

_**"You What?!"**_

(~)

The Sheriff was playing go fish with hid deputies when a soggy wet Mako, Flash, Applejack and Braeburn came rushing in through his door.

"Sheriff Silverstar! You gotta help! My sister's gone! And her friends too!"

"We've searched and searched, but no sign of 'em anywhere!" said Braeburn.

"It must've been Trouble Shoes!"

"Now, now, hold on there." said the sheriff, "Trouble Shoes done a lot of bad things in his day, but nothin' like that!"

"You really wanna take that chance?"

The female pony did have a point. Outlaws are prone to doing unpredictable and at times very dangerous things to get what they want. He still wasn't sure if Trouble Shoes did take the children, but that really wasn't a chance he was willing to take. He leaped out of his chair and galloped ahead with his deputies and the others right behind in, heading out into the poring rain to find the kids and Trouble Shoes.

"Come on, y'all! Let's ride!"

(~)

This time, with with Scootaloo leading the way, the children continued to try and find a way back, but the forest was so large and it was so dark it was extremely hard to tell if they were close to the rodeo or not.

"You sure about this, Scootaloo?" Sweetie asked.

"I thought I was, but now I'm not."

With his hair wet and his cloths soggy, Kai hung his head in shame. "So I pretty much got us completely and totally lost. How could this get any worse?"

To answer his question, Apple Bloom screamed as the cliffside underneath became moist and soggy, collapsing under her weight, taking the rest of the crusaders with it. The filled slid down in a muddy slope. The airbenders created air scooters and rushed down after them. Jinora managed to grab Scootaloo, Kai grabbed Sweetie Belle and Ikki grabbed Apple Bloom. They all landed safely at the end of the slop, but the mud as everywhere, covering their hooves and feet.

"We gotta get out of this rain." said Apple Bloom. "There's no tellin' how long this storm could last."

"Look!" Meelo pointed to something not too far away. It appeared to be some kind of mobile home which could be pulled by a stallion almost as big as Big Macintosh. It was old and rather rundown, but still, shelter was shelter.

"It looks abandoned." said Apple Bloom, "Let's go see if we can find some blankets or something'."

Once they reached the place, Kai opened the door, which creaked. Lightning flashed once more and the children hurried inside, free from the storm. Sweetie Belle used her magic to close the door. The airbenders used their powers to air dry themselves, making the ponies' manes become frizzy, and Valiant was nearly blow off of Sweetie Belle's mane, for which he held on to tightly.

After fixing their hair, the kids started to explore the place. It looked like a very humble, but very, very messy place to live in. There were spiderwebs, broken plates and cups, books, pages and boxes everywhere. This was certainly no place to live in. Ikki peaked under a table, "I wonder who lives here?" she asked.

A sound was heard from outside. It was some faint hoof steps, which became louder and louder, drawing closer and closer. "We're about to find out." Scootaloo said fearfully as she and her pony friends huddled together, backing away from the door. Kai and Jinora held Ikki and Meelo close for protection. The door opened and they saw an incredibly monstrously large creature standing before them, taller than anything they had encountered. Their first reaction was to scream!

The monster…screamed as well?

It hit its head against the entrance and galloped into the house, tumbling, tripping and colliding with anything and everything in sight. It was dark so it was hard to see who it was. The creature screamed the whole time, crying out in pain whenever he hit something. The kids didn't know if to be scared or concerned. This thing didn't seem to know where the heck he was going, and appeared to be just as frightened as the were. He finally hit his head with a lamp and fell to the floor.

Apple Bloom bravely walked up to him and his eyes slowly opened. "Hello? You alright?"

With more confidence, the others looked down at the creature, who in reality was a very large, and rather clumsy, stallion with brown hair and mane, light green eyes and his snout was white, with a single stripe coming down from his forehead towards his snout. He wore a simple yellow hat and he was tied up in a tangled mess of rope and silk.

"Surely." he said in his strong country accent, much like all the ponies around these parts.

"We're really sorry." Ikki said, feeling sympathy for him. "We didn't mean any harm. We just came in to get out of the rain."

"Had some hot cider a-cookin' in the kitchen. Doubt it survived." the large pony looked over at his rather small kitchen, which indeed was destroyed from the crazy chaos he had unintentionally created. He then noticed the two legged creatures. "Aint ya'll four humans? Don't see many of them around these here parts. Thought you'd be taller."

"We get that a lot." said Meelo.

"I ain't gonna rise to greet y'all. Awfully rude, I reckon, but as you can see, I'm the fresh casualty of an unusually unfortunate circumstance. My lot in life, I suppose."

This poor pony looked so miserable, but why was he out here all alone? Kai amped up the guts to ask. "Are you... Trouble Shoes?"

"That's me."

Kai shook his head in disbelief, "What? But-but you're-I mean, you're so-"

"Pathetic? Yeah, I know."

That wasn't the word Kai would use, but right now it seemed like a pretty good fit. This big guy sure was miserable. He and Apple Bloom exchanged nods and approached the stallion until Scootaloo stopped them, "W-what are you doing?"

"We're gonna unwrap him." said Apple Bloom with a smile.

"You can't do that!" said Sweetie Belle, "That's Trouble Shoes!"

"Aw, he don't seem so bad."

The two worked together and managed to untie the pony, who literally towered over them. He was the largest pony they had ever seen. Not as big as Celestia, but remarkably close.

"Of course guests would arrive while I ain't got no pie to offer. Scores more misfortune points for old Trouble Shoes." the stallion then tripped on a banana pile and collided with a bookshelf, "Wh-whooaaa!" a bowling ball fell and landed on his head. "Typical. Bad luck never rests."

"You sure that's bad luck?" Jinora asked, "Seems like maybe you're just a little, um…"

"Klutzy?" Sweetie concluded.

"Tell that to the flank!" Trouble Shoes showed them his cutie mark, which was a green horse show placed upside down, "Upside-down horseshoe – bad luck. Follows me wherever I go like sour on old milk. Y'all best vamoose before my bad luck rubs off and sticks to y'all. Get along! Skedaddle!" he walked to the entrance and pointed his hoof outside, telling them to leave. "_Am-scray!"_

"Um, we don't really know the way back to Appleloosa…" said Sctootaloo.

"But o' course _I_ do. Wouldn't you know it? My lucky day." he said sarcastically.

(~)

Trouble Shoes led the children across the forest. The rain finally stopped so that was good. Only, through the whole time, Trouble Shoes didn't talk or say anything. He just looked so sad and miserable.

"It's actually kind of sweet of him to help us out like this." said Ikki.

"I know! What do we do if he takes us back to Appleloosa and the sheriff arrests him?" Apple Bloom asked with worry.

Scootaloo lowered her ears, "Man, If I get a cutie mark for that, I'll feel guilty every time I see it."

Kai knew they couldn't let that happen. Everything they said about Trouble Shoes was wrong. He wasn't dangerous, nor did he appear to want to cause trouble as his name implies. The young boy walked up to him. "Say, Trouble Shoes, you might not want to take us _all_ the way back to Appleloosa. The sheriff sort thinks that you're a no-good outlaw trying to shut down the rodeo."

"My kind of luck he'd think that."

"But… is it true?"

"Y'all like stories?"

"Mm-hmm!" they all replied with smiles.

"Just my luck. I was hopin' you'd say no." knowing they were not going to leave him alone, the poor depressed stallion began sharing his tale.

"When I was a colt, I wanted to be a rodeo star somethin' fierce, but I just didn't seem to have the knack for it." He was such a spirited an curious little pony back in those days. Sure, he was a tad clumsy, but everypony around him knew he had talent in him somewhere. "After practecin' non stop, finally, I wrangled up the guts to audition for rodeo school. Right in the middle of that tryout, I knew I was doin' what I was meant to. And wouldn't you know it? In a flash comes this here cutie mark."

He could still remember that day. The worse day of his life The minute his cutie mark appeared, his lasso hit a barrel, which landed right on his head. The judges laughed so hard he thought he'd go deff. Never had the poor little pony felt so humiliated in his life.

"I can still remember them judges a-laughin'. Didn't even finish my routine 'cause right then I knew bad luck was my fate. That fire for rodeo never did leave me, though. Couldn't keep away from 'em. So I'd sneak down and have a look, and wouldn't you know it? Bad luck would strike again. Just my lot in life, I reckon…"

"That would explain all of the stuff that's been happening." Jinora concluded, "They were all just accidents."

"Poor Trouble Shoes." said Sweetie Belle, "I can't believe those mean judges would laugh at him like that."

Apple Bloom then smiled as she explained, "Don't you see? They weren't laughin' _at_ him. They were just enjoyin' the show."

"What are you saying?" Kai asked.

"Explain, pony." said Meelo.

"Think about it. If we saw a rodeo _clown_ doin' what he did back in that shack, we'd think he was the greatest!"

Kai scratched his head, "So, you're saying his destiny isn't bad luck, it's comedy?"

"Exactly!"

"He could still be in rodeos, just not the way he thought!" said Ikki.

"So he's been looking at his cutie mark wrong the whole time!" said Scootaloo.

Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around Trouble Shoes, startling the poor stallion. He backed away and ropes came at him wrapping around his neck and torso as the fire dimmed down and Mako emerged, alongside the Sheriff, his men, Flash, Applejack and Braeburn. They had captured their supposed outlaw.

"Just my luck."

The sheriff stood before him, "Trouble Shoes, you're under arrest for vandalizin' the property and peace of mind of the good rodeo-lovin' ponies of Equestria! Not to mention kidnappin'! And... generalized mayhem!"

The kids couldn't allow this to happen. They needed to clear this whole misunderstanding. "Wait!"

Applejack turned to her cousin, "Braeburn, get these kids someplace safe." she galloped away to join the others in taking poor Trouble Shoes away. Apple Bloom tried to reason with her sister, but she did not listen.

"_No!"_

It was too late. Trouble Shoes was gone.

(~)

Back in Appleloosa, the kids tried to reason with Applejack and tell her what really happened. "But Trouble Shoes isn't the menace everypony thinks!" said Apple Bloom.

"It's true!" Kai defended for her, "He never really meant to hurt anyone!"

"Sakes alive, what's with you?" Applejack said, still shocked by their behaviors, "Why in tarnation would you want me to help get him out of jail when he's the one who ran off with y'all to begin with?!" The children winced with guilt. They didn't tell her they were the ones who snuck out. "Now if y'all excuse me, I'm off to win the Appleloosa rodeo hay bale monster stack."

"Um, Applejack?" Apple Bloom tried to tell her the truth but she was already out the door, just when Mako and Flash walked in.

"You kids ready to go?" asked the stallion.

"We can't leave!" Jinora exclaimed, "We have to get Trouble Shoes out!"

"What's with you kids?" Mako asked, just as surprised as Applejack was. "The guy's a known criminal, not to mention he kidnapped yo-"

"No he didn't!" Jinora was ready to confess but Kai stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. He gestured with a nod to step down so he could step forward.

"He didn't kidnap us…we snuck out."

Mako only face palmed himself, "Why doesn't that surprise me? Okay, even so, he is still a criminal!"

"No, he's no! Everything that's been happening wasn't his fault. He has a cutie mark that's an upside-down horseshoe."

Flash winced, "Oooh, that's bad luck!"

"That's what he thought! All he ever wanted was to be in the rodeo, and he thought his cutie mark kept him from living his dream. But his destiny isn't to cause trouble, it's to make people laugh with his silliness!"

Apple Bloom stepped froward as well, "His cutie mark isn't meant to show bad luck, but to be a rodeo clown! He's got the clumsiness to pull it off, we've seen it."

"The poor guy's just been looking at his cutie mark the wrong way. I'm sorry we disobeyed you, but you can't let Trouble Shoes suffer because of our mistakes. All he really needs is a chance. _One chance._ Can't you give him that?"

One chance. One was all they were asking for. Mako began to realize they really did want to help their new friend. He may have made mistakes, but judging by how they have come to know him, he really was innocent. He knew he would never be where he was now if nobody had given him a chance. Even Flash Sentry agreed with the children.

What more could Mako do?

(~)

Poor Trouble Shoes sighed sadly as he gazed out form his prison cell in the sherif's office. "Well, at least I get me a view of one small corner of the rodeo." his weight gave way and broke his mattress, which was now around his waist.

"Figures."

Sheriff Silverstar groaned, "Aw, come on now, Trouble Shoes! I'm runnin' out of mattresses!" he gestured to the pile of broken mattresses in the corner of the room. What more could this stallion do? He was just pure bad luck. There was no changing that.

From the window, the kids could see the sheriff leaning, about to take a nap. Kai started coming up with a plan. "Okay, Sweetie Belle, you use your magic to create a diversion, then while he's distracted Jinora and I will sneak in through the chimney and-"

The door opened and Apple Bloom came in, "Come on, sheriff! You're about to miss the hay bale monster stack!"

"Jiminy, that's startin' already?!" he quickly galloped away. Apple Bloom smiled proudly, leaving Kai dumbfounded.

"Or, we could just do that."

Meelo quickly grabbed the keys and uncooked the jail cell. "Let's go, Trouble Shoes! This here's a jailbreak!" he said in a southern accent.

"Ain't no need. Can hear the rodeo just fine from this vantage."

"But we've got a plan to help you live your dream!" said Scootaloo.

"Listen, y'all, I'm a known criminal. How you proposin' on gettin' me into a rodeo?"

"We've got some friends to help with that!"

(~)

The crowd on the bleachers cheered as the ponies stacked the bales, with Applejack at the top of her game. She and the other ponies worked together to get the bales up to the very top without causing a tumble. A pole stood on the side with arrows on it, to see just how hight it would go. The airbenders and Crusaders cheered from the sidelines.

"Go, Applejack!" cheered A.B.

Mako and Flash walked up to them, "You guys sure about this?" asked the pony.

"We're sure of it." said Sweetie Belle. "Were is he?"

The two separated, revealing Trouble Shoes, now wearing a hilariously wonderful clown costume. Even though his dry demeanor did not change at all.

"Well, how do I look?"

Neither the boys, nor the kids, could help but giggle at the sight. But it was a good thing. Trouble Shoes was still hesitant. He still didn't believe nobody would notice him in this get up. However, the minute he saw those ponies stacking the hay barrels up so hight into the sky, it was like the spirited little child inside him came out again. For the first time since they saw him, he smiled and cheered with such enthusiasm. It was clear that this pony did belong in the rodeo.

"Come on now, stack them bales! Woo-hoo!"

A pony flung the final barrel, it was tossed left and right by the ponies already on the tall stack. Applejack kicked it with all of her might, and it landed onto the top. The crowd gasped for it seemed it would fall. Once it settled a pegasus pony flew up to the pole and rose the arrow up to the very tip top. They had hit the record and the audience cheered like mad.

Mako whistled and Flash flew up shouting, "I know her! I know her!"

"That's my sister!" Apple Bloom shouted proudly!

Applejack huddled with the others ponies, congratulating one another on a job well done. Entertainment music began playing, and the rodeo clowns came out. The audience immediately started laughing, even Trouble Shoes. Rodeo clowns were always the best. Their slapstick routines left everyone in stitches. Apple Bloom turned to the stallion, "'Kay now, Trouble Shoes, you're on!"

"Say what?! I may be dressed like one, but I _ain't_ no rodeo clown."

"You got your cutie mark all wrong, Trouble Shoes! You were born to _entertain_! You've got a gift for makin' folks laugh, don't you?"

"But my cutie mark's an upside-down horseshoe, and that means bad luck." he hung his head in dismay.

"That all depends on how you look at it." Jinora said sweetly.

Kai approached him, placing his hand on his back, "You always wanted to be a part of the rodeo, right? Well, now's your chance."

"Everybody deserves a chance to prove themselves," said Mako, "Take it from a guy who knows."

Trouble Shoes knew it in his heart that the rodeo was where he belonged. He wanted it more than anything. Maybe they were right, maybe this was his chance. Maybe now he could finally be free of his curse. With a brave heart he leaped ahead and right into where the clowns were making others laugh to their heart's content. He stopped, looking back at the others, who encouraged him.

"Go on!"

Trouble Shoes quickly stepped on a colorful beach ball, which caused him to slip and fall on his back. "Whoa!" the ball flew off and landed on Breaburn's head. In no time at all, the ponies laughed at the scene. Their plan was working.

Trouble Shoes was beginning to get nervous once they started laughing, but the children still cheered for him. Their friendship was a real encouragement. He galloped ahead, in an attempt to do another silly thing. He never did this before; causing mayhem intentionally to make ponies laugh.

While they were occupied with the show, Applejack came up to them with her very own trophy. "There y'all are! How 'bout your big sis, huh?" she was a tad surprised that nobody payed attention to her. Their eyes were glued to Trouble Shoes, who continued with his slapstick. Apple Bloom briefly looked at her sister.

"Yeah, way to go." she said flatly, still paying more attention to the comedy.

Applejack was especially surprised when she saw the two boys just as interested as the kids were, "Since when are y'all so into rodeo clowns?" she was surprised when Mako shushed her and kept on watching the show.

The clowns flipped around with glee, leaping form the barrels. Trouble Shoes tried to do so, but he was far too big for it. One of the clowns ran up and accidentally collided with him. Trouble Shoes was then flipped into the air, falling on the ground. He landed on his back and other other clown landed on his legs, she began moving as if Trouble Shoes was a bicycle. It still made the audience laugh.

They then started jumping into hoops, which were clued to hats on other clowns' heads. Trouble Shoes still wasn't convinced this was his calling. How could being a klutz ever be a good thing.

"Just leave me be, cutie mark!"

He galloped ahead towards the clowns with the hoops. However, they app dispersed due to him charging at them. One with the hoop on his head ran away from the gigantic pony, knocking down barrels and hay stacks like crazy.

"I aim to clear that there hoop!"

The audience still believed it was part of the act an continued to laugh like mad. There was not a dull face in the entire area. One of the barrels ended up on Trouble Shoe's head, and he couldn't see a thing due to the hole being covered with a cork.

"Come on now!"

He ran all around, trying to get it off, but ended up knocking down the hay stack, and the barrels ended up on top of the running clowns. One even managed to land on Braeburn, which still made him and the audience laugh their heads off!

Trouble Shoes finally stopped running and his belt unbuckled, causing his clown trousers to fall, revealing his lower torso and cutie mark. It was the funniest part yet. Applejack had to wipe away a tear because of how hard she was laughing. "That's the best rodeo clown I ever seen!"

The crusaders, airbenders and the two boys cheered for their friend. He had done such a wonderful job, even he still didn't know it. Once the cork got out, Trouble Shoes could see what all the commotion was about.

Much like when he was a colt, everybody was laughing. But, it wasn't a bad kind of laughing. They were happy. They were glad he was so clumsy and unpredictable. They were even cheering for him, saying how funny and talented he was. Maybe the kids were right. Maybe he really was looking at his cutie mark all wrong. He smiled as he removed the barrel, water spilling on his face, removing his clown makeup and big red shinny nose. His happy revelation was cut short when the audience gasped.

_"Trouble Shoes!"_

"What the hay?!" Applejack couldn't believe her eyes. Mako, Flash and the kids winced at the sight. This was very bad.

"He escaped from jail!" said one of the townspony.

"Ruinin' another rodeo!"

"Let's get him!"

The two stallions form before finally found a use for their pitchfork and torch and the audience was just about ready to pounce on the poor pony. The children quickly ran up and defended him.

"Wait, y'all!" Apple Bloom cried out, "He ain't what you think he is!"

"Stand aside, young's!" said the sherif, "This one's goin' back to jail." suddenly, to his surprised, both Mako and Flash Sentry stood before him, blocking his path. "Boys, arrest him!" he ordered. But the two did not comply.

"No!" Mako replied sternly.

"Are you disobeyin' a direct order, boy?"

"I won't arrest him! Not until you hear what these kids have to say. You might actually learn something." he nodded to the kids, who smiled back.

"Trouble Shoes never wanted to _ruin_ any rodeos!" said Meelo, "Those were just bad accidents!"

"Meelo, what are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

"Trouble Shoes has a gift for making ponies laugh!" said Scootaloo, "He's maybe the best rodeo clown I've ever seen!"

"That's true! He is awful funny." said one of the judges.

Apple Bloom spoke next, "He thought his cutie mark was telling him to keep away from rodeos, but deep inside he knew it's where he was meant to be. He just didn't know how to do it."

The crowd muttered amongst one another and Trouble Shoes took off his head in humility, "What she says is true. This here entertainin' y'all with my klutzin'? That's what I was _supposed_ to be doin'. I know it now. I didn't mean no harm, honest! I just ain't never loved nothin' like I love the rodeo, so I kept on sneakin' back and makin' a big old mess of things. Turns out I was just a-lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong."

The ponies no longer felt anger towards the pony, no they now completely understood him perfectly. Who could blame him for loving the rodeo? They all did! He made them laugh like they never laughed before. How can anypony be bad for that?

"That may be so, Trouble Shoes, but you still gotta face charges for the problems you've caused!" said the sheriff.

"If I done wrong, I'll see to it that I take my medicine and square my accounts."

"Truth be told, we could understand all the trouble with the rodeos, but why'd you have to run off with these here little'uns last night?"

And now the time was back again for them to confess. Kai was the one who spoke first, "Uh, yeah, about that…"

(~)

After explaining the whole incident to the sheriff, Trouble Shoes was now free to be a rodeo clown. He had even began making new friends already. As for the kids…

They needed to face the consequences. They were all tasked with cleaning up after the show, and judging by all the events that took place, it was going to take a while. Applejack, Mako and Flash supervised them while they worked.

Jinora and Kai were sweeping the confetti. The young girl glared at the boy, "I blame you for this."

"Yeah, I know." he said. He really couldn't complain. "You really want us to clean up all this mess Trouble Shoes made?" he asked the orange pony.

"Maybe it'll teach you not to go wanderin' off after I say not to!" said Applejack.

"Ugh. Ain't it bad enough that you get to go back to Ponyville with a shiny trophy, and all we're bringing back is these same old blank flanks?" said Apple Bloom, looking down at her flank.

Mako then smiled at them, "You guys helped Trouble Shoes realize what his cutie mark really means. You believed in him even when no one else did."

"Isn't _that_ something you can take back with you?" said Flash, also smiling.

When they saw how happy their new friend was now, they realized Applejack was right. "I guess we did make things a little better." said Sweetie Belle.

"It does feel kinda nice." said Meelo.

Kai then smiled hopefully, "So…does this mean we can keep this little thing a secret from Tenzin?"

Mako, Flash and Applejack looked at each other and then at the kids, each giving them the same answer.

"Nnope!"

(~)

**Well, there it is. Sorry for the long absence, but I hope you enjoyed this one. **


	7. Make new friends, but keep Discord

_***(~)***_

_**1 John 1:9~**_

_But if we confess our sins to him, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all wickedness. _

_*(~)*_

**Make new friends, but keep Discord**

"Hey, pass it over here! I'm open!" Discord called out, waving his chicken and lion arms in the air as the human alicorn princess tossed him the ball.

The spirit of chaos was having a fun time with his friends, Princess Avatar Korra, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the newly reformed P'Li. Ever since the incident with Tirek, Discord had completely changed, even found a kindred spirit in the combustion woman, who was so kind to him. It was a bright tuesday afternoon and he was playing a game of one on one with the three girls. Fluttershy wasn't always the most sporty of her friends, but after mastering airbending and going on so many adventures with her friends, she soon grew a liking to a few sports, mainly basketball. As long as it wasn't a serious competition and only a friendly game. Discord caught the ball and zipped across the court he had created, only to have the ball snatched up by Fluttershy and slam dunk it!

The girls cheered and Discord only shrugged. "Nice one, Fluttershy! Looks like all of those workouts with Korra finally payed off."

Fluttershy simply smiled as she spun the ball on her finger. After the game, the friends went inside the temple to drink some tea and have some snacks. They sat in the dinning hall, listening to another of Discord's stories.

"Ohoho, but that's not all! When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!"

The four girls laughed at the story. Fluttershy wiped away a single tear from her laughter, "Oh, Discord, I've never known anybody as funny as you!"

Rainbow had to agree, "I love that story about the time you tried to train your right paw…*giggle* ...to fetch your left leg!"

"That was a good one!" Korra said in between laughed as she levitated a cup of tea for P'Li, who was sitting next to her.

"I really enjoy our Tuesday teas." said Fluttershy before taking a sip, "And it was wonderful to share them with the rest of our friends."

"Thank you so much for inviting me." said P'Li, and Korra placed a wing on her shoulder.

"Anytime, P'Li. You're one of us now."

"Who knew hanging out with the spirit of chaos would be so much fun." said Rainbow Dash before taking a bite out of her teacake.

Fluttershy's pony ears perked up, "Oh, and I can't wait for you all to meet my friend Tree Hugger. She's going to love you too."

The minute she said the name, Discord felt a bit…uneasy. "_Tree Hugger_?" he laughed.

"I met her on a trip to see the Breezies. She's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures."

"How nice for you." he said, with a hint of scorn, before actually chewing on the teacup. His eyes snapped open wide when the rest of his friends spoke.

"I would love to meet her." said P'Li

"Me too." said Korra, smiling.

"We're all gonna have so much fun together at the Grand Galloping Gala!"

It was the very first Gala to be held in the new age. Humans, ponies and spirits were invited. Queen Hou-Ting was attending, so was the president and his wife, Suyin and her family, Kuvira, the airbenders, everyone. It would sure to be a night to remember. Each of the girls had their own tickets, minus Korra who was automatically invited, being a princess and all. Discord tossed away his tea at the mention of the event.

"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I'd _love_ to." he smiled at the anthro pegasus, waging his tail like an excitable dog, and Fluttershy looked down in dismay.

"Oh. Oh, no. Um, I'm afraid I've already asked Tree Hugger." she confessed.

Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about that. "Well, no matter. I'm sure either one of you three would be more than happy to go with me!" he smiled hopefully at Korra, P'Li and Rainbow Dash.

All three looked at each other with worry. Both P'Li and Rainbow looked at Korra, waiting for her to say something. She promised she would get back at them latter for this.

"Well, actually I'm already-"

Knowing what she was going to say, Discord interrupted her, "Oh, I see. Right, of course. I should have known you'd be going with your boyfriend."

"Actually, no. I'm meeting Mako there but, I was thinking on taking P'Li as my plus one."

"And I promised Scootaloo I'd take her." said Rainbow. Now Discord was even more disappointed. All of his friends were going to the gala…without him. Or even thinking upon inviting him.

"I'm sorry, Discord." Flutteshy said sincerely as the creature got up and got his coat, "We assumed you'd have your own ticket since you and Princess Celestia are friends now. Were you not invited?"

"Who, me? It probably got lost in the mail. No biggie, as the foals say. Well, _gotta go_!"

"But we haven't had any of our Tuesday teacakes." she lifted the plate up and Discord stashed them all into his coat.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to _exclude_ them from our party this time. Oh, did I say that out loud? I mean, ta-ta."

In a flash of light, he disappeared, leaving the four girls to finish the rest of the tea and treats. But they were still concerned for their friend.

(~)

After three days, the Gala was only a day away. Kai was asleep in his own room at the temple. He was a rather messy house keeper, with the blankets nearly reaching the floor. His brown hair was a mess as he snored, drool falling onto his pillow. The young boy was awoken when the spirit of chaos himself appeared from his blanket.

"Gah!"

"Where's Korra?" he asked, almost menacingly.

"Uh, she's in Canterlot with Twilight, helping the alicorns with the Gala!" with that, Discord disappeared, leaving poor young Kai to cover himself with the blanket, scared out of his wits end.

(~)

At the Sato estate, Rarity was giving Mako's grandmother a makeover for the gala. While she was fixing the woman's hair, making it curly and elegant, she was adding the finishing touches on Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's gowns. Right now, they were in pony form.

"Oh, your first Grand Galloping Gala!" the unicorn said excitedly, "The excitement, the anticipation! I wouldn't miss this for all the jewels in Equestria!"

Once she was done adding the light green bow, the two fillies changed into their anthro forms, their gowns still remained on them once they did. Sweetie's was a pale light blue with a light green bow and gem stone on the chest with long lace that exposed her shoulders. She wore a blue tulip on her hair.

Scootaloo wore a light purple gown with a dragon-fly like decoration on her hair. They held each other's hands and began jumping around like the children they were, singsonging, "We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala!"

Applejack, Bolin, Flash and Tu were playing cards nearby, sitting on the floor. Applejack placed the cards down and Tu tried to sneak a peek.

"Alright, y'all, keep it down." said the country pony, "It ain't like it's a life-changin' experience or nothiiiiing…"

A.J. was at a lost for words when her little sister walked out, wearing a peach colored dress with a flower hair clip, adorning her big pink bow. The country pony started to tear up at the sight.

"My little sister's all grown up!" she then blew her nose into Flash's tail, much to his disgust.

"Hey!" he yanked it away from her.

Mako, who was leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes. "Get a hold of yourself, A.J. What is it with girls getting so emotional over a dreeee…."

Now it was his turn to be speechless, when his three spirit lizard children came out, wearing their gala outfits. The boy, San, was wearing a top hat and a bow-tie, while the two girls, Ali and Mika, were wearing stunning aquamarine and ruby red dresses with sapphire and emerald gemstones on their heads. Now it was Mako's turn to get all emotional.

"Look at my two baby girls! Oh, mommy's going to love this, you look so beautiful!" his smile faded when he noticed all of the weird looks he received. "When you have kids of your own, you'll understand!" he said defensively.

Bolin couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, bro! You're such a sissiiiii…."

Bolin's eyes widened and his jaw practically hit the floor when Asami walked out, wearing a stunning dark magenta asian-styled gown with silver outlines in the collar and short sleeves, added with long over the elbow gloves and a shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was styled into a high, loose bun with chopsticks and lotus flowers holding it in place. Bolin stood up and walked over to her.

"Somebody call heaven, because they're missing an angel."

Asami giggled at the compliment, already feeling the blush creep up on her face. "You charmer."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled with glee, "This is gonna be the best night ever!" They then noticed the lamp on the ceiling suddenly stretch out like a serpent, and the lightbulb had a red dot on it. The girls screamed in terror before running away.

The lamp was none other than Discord who manifested himself in front of everyone. Grandma Yin quickly grabbed a broomstick and began smacking the spirit in the head.

"Ow! Ow! Hey!"

"Bad creature! Scarring theses sweet little ponies like that!" she readied to hit him again until Mako stopped her and took the broom.

"Wait, grandma! That's Discord. He's a friend…sort of. Kinda. Mostly."

Discord rubbed his head before getting back to business, speaking to Applejack, while Apple Bloom hid behind her. "I don't suppose that, uh, these adorable little cutie pies have their own tickets to the Gross Gruesome Gala, do they?"

He tickled Apple Bloom's chin, but she slapped his paw away and blew a raspberry.

Rarity cleared her throat, "Ahem! To answer your rather rude question, they're going as our dates, our plus-ones." she smiled as she hugged her little sister, who began to singsong again.

"We're plus-ones!" The rest of the Crusaders joined in, "We're plus ones! We're plus-ones!"

Discord removed his horns and plucked them into his ears to cancel out the sound. "Yes, yes, yes, I believe I got that!" he disappeared then reappeared alongside Mako, Flash, Bolin and Asami.

"How about you four? Got any extra tickets? Well, I'm assuming you two lovebirds are going together." he said to Bolin and Asami.

"Actually," Asami began, "Bolin and I each got our own tickets and-"

Discord smiled with glee before zapping a tuxedo onto himself and linked his arm with Asami's. "I knew you wouldn't let me down! You always were my favorite out of the bunch."

"You didn't let me finish. We each got our own tickets but I gave mine to Tu, so now I'm Bo's plus one."

"Too bad, buddy." said the earthbender.

Discord scorned and changed back before smiling at Mako and Flash. "And what about you too?"

"Sorry," said Flash, "I'm going with Twilight."

"And I'm bringing my grandma." said Mako.

The three spirits squeaked at Discord and he suddenly exclaimed in shock, "What?! Even the flying lizards got tickets?! What am I, last season's merchandise?!"

In another flash, he disappeared. Tu then began asking his younger cousin a question. Rather nervously, "So, Bolin, uh, is that ex- girlfriend of yours going to the party too?"

"Opal? Yeah, she's going. Why you ask?" he arched an eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

"Uh, no reason just asking!"

But Asami and Bolin could already see the blush on his face. This was most certainly going to be an interesting evening.

(~)

"Have a wonderful, special, fantastic day!" Pinkie Pie had just finished another oder at Sugar Cube Corner when she walked pass a box, "Oh, hi, Discord. Want some cake?"

He got out, surprised that even she knew he was there.

"I can give you a list of all the flavors we have in order of most delicious to incredibly, unbelievably delicious!"

"Actually, Pinkie Pie, who are you taking to... I mean, do you…" he couldn't get himself to swallow his pride long enough to ask, he scratched the wall a bit with his claws before saying, "ugh, oh, you know what? I _am _famished. I'll take _all_ the cakes."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened, "_All_ of them?!" she looked directly into the camera and began shaking it, "He wants _all_ of the cakes!" she speeded into the kitchen and got to work in getting him his order.

"Well, I'll need all my energy when I'm dancing at the Gala, if I decide to go that is. Oh, by the way, are you bringing anypony?"

"Oh, of course!"

Apparently, lady luck was not on Discord's side today. Pinkie Pie kept chatting as she packed the cakes into the boxes.

"I was gonna ask my mom, because she's, you know, my _mom_, but it turned out she didn't want to go, so I started asking around and around and around..."

As she kept on talking, Discord spotted Fluttershy walking into town with another pony. A green colored earth mare with wavy, kind of messy orange hair and a very relaxed expression, along with a flower imprinted bandana on her head. His jealousy grew, how dare Fluttershy take another pony to the gala instead of him. He probably would have understood the others a bit, but her?

"…and I couldn't think of anypony, and I was about to just go by myself, and I realized, of course! Who loves fancy exciting affairs more than anypony else? _My sister Maud!"_

"You know what? Cancel my order." he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Pinkie Pie alone with a large assortment of boxes around the shop.

"_You want none of the cakes now?!"_

(~)

Fluttershy and her walked together, the yellow pegasus was laughing, "Oh, my, you are funny!"

"I guess every being in Equestria is funny today." Discord appeared in between the two and stood before them with his back to them.

"Oh, how rude of me. Tree Hugger, this is Discord. Discord, Tree Hugger."

The new pony greeted the spirit, speaking a very mellow and somewhat hippie-like tone. "Radical to meet you. Really digging your vibe."

Discord turned to face her, his eyes glowing red, "My _vibe_?"

"It's a compliment." said Fluttershy.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it is. Well, I must be off." he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving the two ponies to wonder why he was in such a rush, until he reappeared. "It has nothing to do with seeing you or not seeing you. You can rest assured of that." he disappeared again, only to reappear again. "Have fun at the Gala!" this time, he really did disappear for good.

"Righteous!" said Tree Hugger. Almost nothing could startle her.

(~)

Discord retired to his home. It was most certainly the kind of place for the lord of chaos. Everything was floating in a large empty vacuum of dark and blue waves, with strange and abnormal creatures floating around, along with several random objects, trees, and other various things that made no sense of them being there. Even his house made no sense. The stairs were upside down, the doors were on the ceiling, everything was completely mismatched and misplaced. And he liked it that way. He zapped himself into his hope, mimicking Fluttershy's voice.

"Oh, Tree Hugger. You're such a great friend. So much funnier than unfunny old Discord!" the door slammed and a vase broke. He zapped on some cleaning attire and began 'cleaning' the place. More like, making it filthier. He added more dust bunnies under the couch, placed soap and water onto the windows instead of cleaning them off and 'washed' the clean dishes, making the dirty and placing them into the pile. All the while mimicking his friend's voices.

"No, no, here. Take my plus-one. I insist. Before somepony else thinks _he's_ my friend and expects to be asked instead. What's that? You're worried Discord might be upset?" Not a problem! I can make more new friends anytime I want." he angrily sat on the couch, "_It's not as if any of this actually mattered! I don't even want to go to the Gala anyway!"_

He heard yelling forming from outside and opened the door to investigate. He saw a parcel pony floating in the endless dimension, screaming in terror. He finally caught him.

"Are you perhaps looking for me?"

The pony took out a letter from his pocket, "Are you "Discord or current resident"? I can't find any street numbers in this place."

Discord took the letter and used his magic to open it, revealing a golden ticket. He smiled with glee, "My ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! I _was_ invited after all!" he hugged the pony so tightly he almost couldn't breath. He then glared at him in anger, making him quake in fear.

"Why is this so _late_?" he asked grimly.

"Well, I got a little lost after I escaped the flying badgers... Can you point me in the direction of the bottomless pit? I think I can make my way back from there."

"Oh, over there. Somewhere. Just go over there." Discord released the poor pony, sadly letting him to wander again in the vortex. "Looks like I'll see you all at the Gala after all. But I can't show up alone. Who could I bring on such short notice?"

He pondered for a moment when he finally thought of the perfect 'friend' to come with him. He giggled mischievously.

(~)

The Grand Galloping Gala had finally arrived. Humans, ponies and spirits attended, and there was even a jazz band providing the music, giving it a more upbeat fell. It has been so long since Leilani had attended one. Tonight was the very first one with her as queen once more. And more importantly, she could spend it with her daughters. It was sad her husband White couldn't be here, but she knew he was there in spirit. She stood on top of the stairs, alongside her two daughters, Princess Twilight and Princess Korra.

Leilani wore a stunning blue gown, sparkling with diamonds around the sash that had a broach styled like her cutie mark. Her crown rested elegantly on her head. Luna and Celestia wore matching styled gown, each with a long lass around their necks, adorned with moon and sun broaches. Celestia's was pink with peach colors while Luna's was aquamarine and light magenta mixed with cyan.

Twilight wore a blue cyan gown, with the sleeves ripped off and clear blue horseshoes. Her flame-like scar was bare and her dress was long with floral-like stones at the bottom, along with around her collar. She had a simple ribbon tied to the side of her waist and her hair was styled into a loose bun, her bangs wrapped up elegantly in a widows peak with strands of them coming from both sides of her face, curled to perfection.

Korra wore a long blue gown, the same color as the ocean, with a long coat-like half over the dress, which was open in the front, exposing the long skirt, adorned with fur lining and around her collar. She wore arm warmers, with pearls on them as well as pearl earrings and necklace. Her hair was styled to the side with a water tribe broach holding it in place at the back. She didn't wear her hair ties, but rather strands of hair behind her ears were placed elegantly around her shoulders, showing off her earrings and cutie mark perfectly.

All of their friends and family were there. Korra was especially happy to see her good friend Kuvira on the dance floor. She send her a happy wave, for which she returned.

"I must say, it's been very nice having you take over some of the planning responsibilities for this year's Gala." said the alicorn queen.

"Anything we can do to make it easier on you." said Twilight.

"Thank you, girls. I am quite looking forward to just enjoying the Gala for once. With my daughters."

"It's been a long time since we've been together here." said Luna, with a saddened expression. "I wish father could have been here to see this."

"I know dear. But I'm here now, and I know your father would be very proud of the princesses you have both become."

At the snack table, Spike, Tu and Bolin was already stuffing their faces when Asami tapped him on the shoulder, "Bolin, there's Opal. Hey, Opal!"

The earthbender quickly swallowed what he was eating and greeted the airbender who walked towards them.

"Asami! Bolin! Great to see you."

"Hey, Ops! How's our favorite airbender?"

Tu, on the other hand, was paralyzed when the girl stood before him. It especially didn't help that he still had some left over pastry in his mouth. The young airbender smiled at the young man.

"You remember my cousin, Tu. Tu, Opal. Opal, Tu."

"Nice to see you again, Tu."

He swallowed the pastry and tried to compose himself. "Uh, hey, how's it going?" he laughed nervously but Opal only continued to smile, while shyly placing her hair behind her ear. Bolin and Asami could already tell these two were going to hit it off just fine.

Fanfare sounded off and the announcer pony began calling the guests' names.

"Announcing, Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick of the Southern Water Tribe, Master of the High Seas and his guest, Lady Zhu Li Moon."

The eccentric billionaire didn't waste any time in spreading his arms wide, emphasizing his arrival. "Hello Grand Galloping Gala! Varrick is here! Zhu Li, see if you can get me one of those tater tarts. I love those things!"

Korra and Twilight only giggled, things were certainly looking up to be interesting tonight. However, there was one more guest who also just arrived.

"Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, and his guest, the, uh…" Discord whispered unintelligibly into his ear. "The Smooze!"

The entire ballroom gasped in horror at the sight of the creature! It was this big pony-sized pile of green blob that was oozing disgusting slime wherever it went! It had no eyes but a mouth and it wore a red tie and blue top hat.

"Oh, my!" said grandma Yin as Mako held her closely for protection of whatever the heck that was. Raiko's wife nearly passed out and Lin felt she would puke, even her sister shared the same feeling. But Discord was as cool as a cucumber, wearing his flashy orange tuxedo and matching top hat.

"Good evening, everybody! What a glorious affair!"

The Smooze's mouth somehow stretched out and took one of the announcers's horn.

"He does have a yen for shiny things, the rascal." Discord patted the Smooze's head, only to have his paw covered in goop, which he wiped off on the announcer's jacket.

Korra and Twilight had never seen anything more disgusting before. Whatever it was Discord was doing, it couldn't be good. The two friends smiled at the alicorns.

"We'll take care of this." said the Avatar before she and Twilight zipped down and casually dragged Discord back to the entrance.

Twilight asked in a hushed tone, "What are you doing here with... _that_?!" she pointed to the creature, for which various guests were avoiding.

Korra face palmed herself, "Discord, we talked about this: Sneezing and making your boogers come to life isn't funny. It's gross!"

Discord wagged his finger at her, "Now, now, now. The Smooze may be an "it", but it's an it with a heart of, well, blob."

Korra arched an eyebrow, "This wouldn't have anything to do with us not inviting you to the gala, would it?"

"What? No, of course not!" he lied but played it cool, "I should be thanking you, then I wouldn't have brought old Smoozy here." he then leaned in, eyeing her, "Why? Does it upset you?"

Korra didn't want to have to do this but she had no other choice. It was time for some tough love. She grabbed Discord by the beard and narrowed her eyes sternly at him. "Look, this is night is extremely important to us and the alicorns." she and Twilight send them a wave, smiling in reassurance.

Twilight then spoke through gritted teeth, "In other words: Keep _it_ under control!"

Discord managed to get Korra to release him and gently shoved Twilight away with his staff, "Yes, yes, yes, of course. Tell me, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?" he walked away looking for his other friend, leaving the two princesses to share worried looks.

Applejack and Rarity smiled at the Crusader's enthusiasm to being at the biggest social event of the year. "We're here! We're here! We made it to the Gala!"

Discord took out a large diamond and fed it to the Smooze. Once he ate it, it grew a few inches. Discord spotted Fluttershy near a table, happily chatting with Tree Huger and even P'Li. The pony wore a beautiful peacock inspired gown eight a feather in her hair. P'Li wore a a long red gown with a sweetheart neckline and a golden chocker, from which came transparent lace that wrapped elegantly around her shoulders. Her hair was styled into a loose long over the shoulder braid with long strands of her hair styled to the side. The two laughed and giggled as Tree Huger told them her story.

"The aura coming off the waterfall was so alive! So, like, magic manifestation."

"Wow." Fluttershy was so entertained with the story she didn't notice Discord 'accidentally' bump into her.

"Oh, Fluttershy, P'Li. I didn't see _you_ there." but much to his dismay, they both ignored him.

"How did you even know to look for an aura on a waterfall?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord then tried clearing his throat, irritably hacking and coughing to get their attention, which he finally did.

"Discord!"

"We thought you weren't coming!" said the combustion bender.

"No. I actually never said that. But funny how you remembered it that way. Anyway, good to see you. Tree Friend, is it? Your name is slipping my mind right now. How strange."

But the green pony remained perfectly mellow and friendly, "Nice to meet you. I'm Tree Hugger. Blessings."

"You have met me before, actually!" Discord replied irritably before snorting, steam coming out of his nostrils like a bull.

"Cool! Like, in another life, maybe?"

"You've gotta be kidding. You don't remember _me_?" he removed his hat to show off his mismatched horns, hoping to jog her memory. Tree Huger only laughed.

"I meet a lot of different creatures, each one of them perfect and unique."

There just had to be something wrong with this pony. But, Discord was not about to let her ruin his planes. "Yes, well, as I was saying, it's just great to be here with my oldest, _bestest_ friend." he said as he wrapped his arms around Fluttershy and P'Li.

"Are we really your oldest, bestest friends?" Fluttershy asked with a smile.

Discord laughed, "You? Of course not! You think I don't have other friends? I'm _centuries_ old! I was talking about the Smooze!" he introduced his guest to the others, "Smoozeface, the Smoozinator – well, I mean that's what we called him back in college." he then placed the gigantic blood on the table, startling the ponies and woman. "Smooze! I would like you to meet Fluttershy, P'Li and, um, hmm... Tree... how'd you say it... Tree Embrace?"

He was 'forgetting' her name on purpose, in hopes of sending her a hint. Which she did not get. "Oh, I like that! It's so in rhythm with my life force! Maybe I'll change it!"

The Smooze started reaching for Tree Huger's shinny yellow necklace, but Discord slapped him before he could. P'Li crinkled her nose at the sight of the thing but remained polite. "Nice to meet you… um, Smooze." the creature smiled at her in a kind manner, making her start to think he probably wasn't all bad after all. Who was she to judge a strange creature anyway?

Fluttershy giggled, being amused by the creature. "I can't believe I've never heard you speak of the Smooze before. Sounds like you two are so close."

Discord crossed his arms in a pouty fashion, "Well, I'm glad you got that, because that's what is true. We are." he disappeared and then reappeared, hugging the Smooze, who had just left the table. "_Very_ close."

"That's wonderful! The five of us should go out to dinner sometime!"

Discord reacted by accidentally squeezing the Smooze toot tightly, causing it to fall apart only to reconnect itself again and slither away.

"We should all go out to dinner sometime?! Have you no heart?" he heard a couple of elderly ponies screaming in terror, "Oh, oh! It looks like somepony wants to mingle. We'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, okay. P'Li, Treezie and I would love to talk to you more later!"

Discord only became more annoyed, "Treezie? Really? Sort of a juvenile nickname, don't you think?" the sound of smashing glass and pony screaming caught his attention. "Smoozie! Wait up!"

Needless to say, this was not going as he had hoped. None of his friends seemed the slightest bit upset about not inviting him to the gala. He had to think of some other way to get the message across.

(~)

Korra's twin cousins, Eska and Desna, stood by the punch bowl, blankly looking at the guests. The female twin spoke first, "I thought this was suppose to be the biggest event of the year." she said blankly, "But I have yet to find anything amusing about it."

"Indeed." her brother replied, "Perhaps our expectations were far too high."

"We did not have any."

"Precisely."

They were greeted by a familiar pink pony, who was accompanied by a grey colored female pony in a blew dress with white stones. "Hey, Eska and Desna! I would like you to meet my sister Maud! Maud, this is Prince Desna and Princess Eska, Korra's cousins! They're a little quiet, but they're not so bad!"

The two twins looked at the female pony, who looked at them back with the same blank, emotionless expressions. All they did was blink at each other, while Pinkie only smiled the whole time.

"Nice to meet you both." Maud finally said.

The twins nodded their heads before looking at one another and then back at the two sisters. "Excuse us," said Eska, "we must seek more refreshments." they walked away from the two and Maud continued to stare at them with her blank expression.

"They're really boring." she said in a dull tone.

With the twins, "She was far too cheerful." said Eska.

"Indeed." her brother agreed. "I could not stand another second with her."

(~)

Discord led the Smooze to the doors that lead to the garden outside. "Now, listen, Smooze. I need to make this a party of one for a little while. Just stay out here until I come for you." he pushed the poor creature outs into the garden and locked the door. He heard laughing and saw Apple Bloom, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Tree Hugger, Bolin and Asami laughing.

Discord appeared and began laughing loudly, making the situation awkward.

"What's so funny?" Tree Hugger asked.

"Exactly!"

Feeling awkward, Rainbow, Scootaloo and the two Apple sisters backed way slowly, "Uhh… I think we're gonna go hit the dance floor." said Rainbow Dash.

Even Bolin came up with an excuse, "Uh… Oh, there's Varrick, let's go talk with him, Asami."

"Totally!"

The two casually left the scene, lying about seeing Varrick. They just wanted to get away.

Discord wrapped his arm around the yellow pony, "Fluttershy, tell the Hugs here about the time that we went to the store and came back with two cakes instead of one, because that's how _crazy_ we are when we're together."

"Um, we went to the store and bought two cakes." Fluttershy said, feeling slightly awkward and having no idea why he wanted her to tell it.

"Oh. Then, what about when me and P'Li had that riveting Pai Shodown, remember that?"

The combustion woman too felt a tad awkward at the moment, "Uh, yeah. Good times."

Discord arched an eyebrow, "Well, you kind of left out all the fun and frivolity there. But I'm sure you got it, Tree Hugger."

"I got that you really like cake and board games." she said with a smile, which only infuriated him.

"We like _each other_. _That_ was the point! I'm actually pretty lukewarm about cake."

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"_

All of the guests were startled at the sound of a very loud female scream. One from which could only belong to Rarity herself. She had gone out to the garden for some air and she was now banging hard on the doors.

"Let me in!" she shouted.

Mako, who was the closest to the door, rushed over and unlocked it, letting the poor unicorn enter. She crawled on the floor, her beautiful purple and blue ball down covered in green ooze, spiting the repulsive substance from her mouth, gasping for air.

"That creature took my jewels!"

From outside, the Smooze was eating the headpiece of one of the party guests, frightening her before she ran off screaming. Twilight and Korra turned to the spirit of chaos, narrowing their eyes disappointingly at him. The creature appeared to grow even more.

"Discord! I thought we told you to keep your _friend_ under control!" Twilight exclaimed in anger.

"Oh, please. I have better things to do than to watch that _thing_ all night." he quickly caught what he had just said when he noticed the looks from Fluttershy, P'Li and tree Hugger. He laughed nervously, "What I mean to say is, that thing is a dear, dear friend, and I'll make sure that the ooze, uh, that he can't help but secrete doesn't get on anybody else."

He appeared before Rarity and used a vacuum cleaner to suck up all the ooze out of her…including her dress. The unicorn felt so embarrassed to be seen without her dress and tried to cover herself, feeling violated.

Varrick whispered to Zhu Li, "What's she so embarrassed about? She's always naked!"

Feeling sympathy, with a wave of her hand Korra returned her friend's gown once more, much to her relief. "Thank you."

Korra then addressed to the party guests, "It's alright, everybody. Let's just get back to enjoying this magical evening!"

(~)

Discord pulled the Smooze with a leach. This giant green mess was making things more complicated than he had hoped. " You are making me look like a fool in front of everyone." he led the creature to a closet and shoved him inside before closing the door, "I'll be back when the Gala is over."

The poor little Smooze felt so sad to be locked away in a closet. And he was having so much fun before. However, he quickly changed his attitude once he got a load of all the delicious treasures in the closet!

Good thing he brought his appetite.

(~)

Tu couldn't get his eyes off of the beautiful airbender who was laughing with the Crusaders. She was so sweet, and beautiful, and smart. If only he wasn't so shy. His cousin Bolin surprised him with a pat on the back.

"Hey, cousin! Still drooling over Opal, eh?"

Tu immediately blushed and stepped aside, "Me?! No, no, no, no way! I don't droll."

Bolin tapped his chin, "You got a little right there."

The earthbender wiped the saliva from from his mouth and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Just go over there and talk to her." his cousin encouraged.

"But what if she don't like me?"

"What's not to like? You're smart, you're fun, not to mention you have the gift!"

"What gift?"

"The gift of luck, my friend! If I can score a gorgeous CEO and Mako can get an Alicorn Avatar Princess, then you're bound to get that airbender heiress to like you too. You got this."

He heard her giggle again, her green eyes sparkling like emeralds. His mind was made up. "Okay, I'm gonna do it!" he sucked in his gut, fixed his hair and made his way towards the girl. He was going to make his move.

Discord appeared on the chandelier, looking down at the ballroom. He heard laughing and spotted Fluttershy with Tree Hugger.

"Oh, Tree Hugger, I've never known anypony as funny as you!"

At that point, Discord's anger and jealousy had hit its boiling point. In a batch of green flames he disappeared. If it was comedy they wanted, it was comedy they were going to get!

Tu's chances of speaking to Opal were put on hold when the lights went dim and a spotlight appeared on a stage Discord had just made. He tapped on the microphone, "Check, check, check. Is this thing on? Good evening, fillies and germs! I just flew into Canterlot, and wow, are my interspecies parts tired!"

Only the sound of crickets was heard. Nobody laughed and only looked at Discord with confused and unamused looks. He then decided to try a different approach. He pulled down his hat, appearing from the other end and tried another joke.

"I've only got these tiny mismatched wings, and even _I_ can fly better than Twilight Sparkle! Am I right? Pchoo!"

"Hey!" Twilight exclaimed in annoyance, but Korra, Flash and Celestia giggled a bit. Flash stopped when he took one look at his girlfriend's disapproving glare.

Discord laughed nervously, this wasn't working at all. "Uh, well, perhaps you're into more observational humor."

He zapped himself away and only his head appeared, making it look like he was sticking his head out of an invisible ball before walking out with a new outfit, a blue jacket with a white shirt and red tie.

"Did you ever notice how you always materialize out of _thin_ air? Why not _thick_ air? What's the deal there?"

Still no laughter, just glares, arched eyebrows and coughs. Discord pulled on his collar, his eyes bulging in a comical manner. "Tough crowd." he said in a Rodney Dangerfield impression.

"What is he doing?!" Korra asked, feeling sympathy for her friend.

"I think they're... jokes?" said Rainbow Dash unsurely.

Pinkie Pie smiled with glee, "Maud! _Jokes!"_

"My favorite." she said blankly, without even smiling.

"Oh, I do love a good joke!" said grandma Yin, clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

"You're going to be disappointed, grandma." said her eldest grandson while Discord said another joke.

"You might be a Ponyville pony when an ordinary night on the town ends in a lesson about friendship!"

Bolin the bursted out laughing, but it wasn't genuine, it was a fake laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, good one!" he then whispered to his girlfriend, "It's not funny, I just feel sorry for him."

While Discord continued his crazy jokes, Meelo noticed something from behind the door where the Smooze was being kept in. The inside began to glow and the young boy was already growing concerned.

Discord was now wearing a carrot-top inspired outfit, using a watermelon on a stool. "Knock knock!"

But nobody said anything. No giggle or even a light chuckle.

"You're supposed to say "Who's there?"! This is the most basic of jokes!" Discord took out a wooden mallet and smashed the watermelon, causing the seeds and bits of the pink liquid to splatter all over the place.

"_You're_ the most basic of jokes." Maud replied bluntly.

Pinkie laughed, "Good one, Maud!"

Most of the party guests started to laugh, much to Discord's embarrassment and anger. But an angry draconiquis was the least of their worries. Meelo witnessed the glow behind the door suddenly fade and open, allowing a waterfall of slow moving green goop to fall. He screamed and ran to his parents. Tenzin's eyes widened in horror.

"What is _that_?!"

The door flung open and a tsunami of green ooze flooded the ballroom! Ponies and humans ran in all directions, screaming in terror from the horrible Smooz monster. Many of the guests found themselves stuck to the floor, unable to break free. Rainbow Dash tried to fly but to no avail, now even her wings were covered in slime.

Bolin and Mako led Yin away from the Smooz, but there was no escaping it. Everyone was stuck to the floor, covered in the disgusting good. Waterbenders tried to control it but it didn't work at all. Varrick was on the floor, his arms frantically splashing in the goop.

"Zhu Li, help! I'm sinking!"

"You're not sinking, sir. You're just stuck." she replied calmly while remaining perfectly still, regardless of the slime on her hair and cloths.

"Let me rephrase that: Help I'm stuck! I'm stuck!"

Mako tried to firebend at the horrible substance, but nothing could effect it. His flames diminished once it made contact, causing zero damage. The airbenders tried to break free as well with their air blasts, but even that wasn't powerful enough. Some couldn't even move their arms because of it. Tenzin struggled to use his airbending.

"Bending doesn't work on this ooze!" Mako stated to the air nomad.

Twilight and Korra were zapping away, but nothing happened. "Neither does our magic!" said the alicorn before she turned to the other royals, also covered in green slime. "Can you stop it?"

Leilani tried to activate her magi, but the tip of her horn was covered in the ooze, even her daughters' magic didn't appear to have any effect. Luna had tripped and her horn was now stuck to the ground while Celestia's horn was even more covered in ooze than even her mother's.

"I'm afraid not!"

"Discord, how could you bring him here?!" Korra yelled angrily at the draconiquis, who appeared to be enjoying this.

"Oh, he's not that bad!"

Rarity rose up her hooves, "Oh, my shoes will be ruined forever!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "_That's_ what you're worried about? Really?"

Pinkie Pie rode on Maud like a boat as she rowed across the green river. Eska and Desna remained completely unfazed while Raiko's wife was horrified at the goop in her hair and dress.

"This is an outrage!" yelled her husband.

Fluttershy, P'Li and Tree Hugger were splattered on the wall, stuck because of the ooze. Tree Hugger was upside down. "This is kind of a bummer." she said.

Discord appeared before them, "Isn't it, though? And to think, it would never have happened had I come to the Gala as somebody else's _plus-one_." he eyed Fluttershy and P'Li, but it was clear they were still not getting the message.

"Seems like something might have harshed his flow, you know? Like, his senses are agitated." said the hippie pony.

"You don't know anything about rare creatures. I've known Smoozeface for ages. He's not agitated. He's partying down! Whoo!"

Lin tried to remove the slime from her hair, only to get it stuck to her head. "So, this is how it ends. Being swallowed alive in a river of snot from another dimension."

"Why must the good die young!" Bolin exclaimed dramatically.

"All he needs is some, like, calming auditory therapy." said Tree Hugger, "I know I always feel really at peace when I'm being bathed in positive vibes. Maybe he'll calm down with some sonic bliss."

Discord scoffed, "Do you even know what you just said?"

But the hippie pony started to meditate, making calming noises with her mouth. "Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee!"

Amazingly for everyone, the Smooze slowly stopped moving around. He smiled as he began to rise up, soaking all of the ooze that held Fluttershy, P'Li and Tree Hugger against the wall.

"Let go, Smooze! Bliss out! Ommmm. Ee-ee-ee-ee-ee!"

All of the green snow that was one everyone started to come right off, being soaked up by the Smooze, cleaning them all from top to bottom. Their cloths were as good as new again. Soon the Smooze became whole again, and was now gigantic, but smiling happily thanks to Tree Hugger's great thinking and 'positive vibes'.

For a moment, Lin was speechless. "It worked? The hippie dippy pony actually did it."

Everyone cheered happily now that the Smooze was under control. "Way to go, Tree Hugger!" Rainbow said happily while flapping.

Fluttershy was so proud of her friend she hugged her tightly, "That was the most magical thing I've ever seen done with animals!"

"That truly was impressive!" P'Li said. Discord began grinding his teeth in anger.

"Oh, thanks, everypony. It makes perfect karmic sense why magic or bending doesn't work on him. He only responds to vibrations that peace out his energy fields."

"Stop it! _Stop it!_ " Discord was finished with this game. He was finished with this pony in general. "That's it! I'm done with you, Tree Hugger!"

"Oh, man. You're really bumming me out. Can you just, like, lower your voice a slosh?"

"A skosh? A _slosh_?!" with his chicken claw, he literally tore open a portal into thin air and levitated Tree Hugger upwards. The earth pony's eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. It was so horrendous that no pony or human alive would be able to describe how terrifying it truly was! Nobody!

"Whoa, dude! What is that?!"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm simply going to send you to another dimension. I can't have you interfering in my relationship with my friends anymore!"

Fluttershy flew up to face the draconiquis, "Discord, stop!" she demanded.

"I will, just as soon as she's gone! Then we can have a good laugh about this whole affair over our regular Tuesday tea." he zapped a floating table and sipped in the tea.

The Avatar flew upwards as well, crossing her arms sternly at him, "Discord! This has gone far enough! Let Tree Hugger go right now!"

The Smooze then tried to eat her earrings and necklace. Korra sternly slapped his extended goop away.

"No, down boy! To the corner with you!"

The green creature whimpered sadly but complied. This human meant business.

Discord then wrapped his arm around her and Fluttershy. "I'm doing you all a favor! It's a lovely dimension! White sand beaches, attentive wait staff... I mean, okay, the humidity isn't great, but where isn't that the case these days?"

"I don't understand why you're doing this!" said the yellow pegasus, "We were all getting along so well!"

"As well as we _could_, considering you've already stomped all over our friendship by inviting _her_ to the biggest night of the year! And none of you guys even thought about inviting me either, as if I didn't matter at all!"

"Did you _really_ think I'd abandon you just because I have a new friend?!" Fluttershy exclaimed sternly.

"Yes, because that's what you did! That's what you all did!"

Korra stepped in between the two, "Hold on! If you really felt this way why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I think the better question is why didn't _you_ figure it out?"

"Because you didn't say anything! I even tried to talk to you about it before but you just shrugged it off."

"Because I was embraced! I thought you didn't want me around since you each brought your own pals to the gala! Abandoning me!"

"No, Discord! Nobody abandoned you! We never told you not to come, we were actually looking froward to you being here. It's not our fault you got your invitation late."

Discord had to admit that Korra did make a good point, "Yes well, Fluttershy and P'Li didn't ask me, and after all the times we've spent together. Fluttershy was the first pony to ever give me true friendship, and P'Li was the first person I could really relate to."

"And did you like one of us more than the other?" P'Li asked, also crossing her arms.

"Well, no, not really."

"And what if you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with?" Fluttershy asked, "Would that mean we weren't friends anymore?"

"Uh…No, I suppose not. It would just mean that I'd have different friends for different things…" the realization finally hit him, "Oh, oh, dear, it looks like I've perhaps overreacted just a skosh."

"More like a _lot_ of skoshes!" Fluttershy exclaimed before addressing to her floating friend, "Tree Hugger, could you give us a minute?"

The pony nodded her head in yes. She was perfectly fine with these friends having a moment. The three landed on the ground, next to P'Li, all still looking at Discord with disappointment. The draconiquis hung his head in shame.

"I'm just so new at this whole friendship thing. It's so much more complicated than it looks."

"Do you think maybe you owe _somepony_ an apology?" said Fluttershy. Discord made three flowers appear on his paw and handed them to the girls. But Fluttershy swatted them away, "Not _us_!"

"Oh! Oh. Yes, right." he snapped his fingers and the portal disappeared. Tree Hugger landed safely onto the floor and Fluttershy hugged her, relieved that she was all right.

Korra cleared her throat, "Ahem!" she pointed her thumb to the Smooze, who was still trying to eat anything shinny. Discord appeared next to him, stuck his hand in and removed all of the royal jewels he had eaten, causing the Smooze to shrink downer to size. Once the jewels were back in the closet safely, Discord approached the green pony and apologized for his behavior.

"Er, Tree Hugger, I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of my... er, you know... wrath."

"Oh, it's all groovy." she smiled. Feeling relieved, Discord embraced her in a loving hug. But the pony gently removed herself, "Um, I need like a few minutes to clear out my chakras before I can hug you from a place of authenticity."

Discord laughed, "Oh, your chakras. Fair enough."

P'Li placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know, Discord, you can always tell us whenever you feel this way. We won't judge you."

"And maybe we should have been a bit more sensitive." said Korra.

"No, you're all right. I should have been more honest and not let my jealousy get the better of me. I don't know if you've noticed but, it really makes things turn ugly."

Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin couldn't agree more, "Don't we know it!"

(~)

The party was going much more smoothly, now that most of the drama was gone and any misunderstandings were cleared up. The friends all relaxed on the stage, while Discord was apologizing to his plus-one.

"I owe you an apology, Smooze. I spent the whole evening thinking about my own feelings and never thinking about yours."

But, much like Tree Hugger, the Smooze was very forgiving as he kissed Discord's cheek.

"Well, friends! I think I may actually grow to like this being honest with your feelings and multiple-friend thing."

"I like it too." Maud said, still as stone faced as ever.

Eska and Desna, who stood beside her and Pinkie Pie, scoffed in disgust. "Enough. Your sunny disposition is annoyingly blinding." said Desna in a bored tone.

"You guys are no picnic either." Maud replied in the exact same bored face as him.

Bolin, Asami, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all shared the exact same 'what is wrong with them' expressions. There was really no understanding either of the three.

"Hey, it's not a party until somepony spreads magic-resistant ooze uncontrollably over the ballroom!" Pinkie squee'd before hugging the green blood, "Come on, Smoozinator! Let's dance!"

Varrick snapped his fingers and pointed at the band, "Fellas, do the thing!"

The band played upbeat jazz music that got everybody to dance happily. The alicorns, Korra, Twilight and Mako all looked on at the scene, but Twilight felt really upset.

"I'm sorry, everybody." said the alicorn, "I know how much you were all looking forward to tonight, but everything just went completely crazy."

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for." said Leilani with a beaming smile, "This has been the most fun Gala in years!"

"I know, it was a—What?!"

"Absolutely!" Luna agreed.

"Without a doubt!" Celestia exclaimed with a smile.

Twilight was literally jaw-dropped, "But there was ooze all over the place! And one of the guests threatened to send somepony to another dimension!"

"I know!" said Celestia with glee, "Can you imagine how dull it would have been if we _hadn't_ invited Discord?"

"But-but-but-Mako! Your grandmother was nearly swallowed up by that thing!"

"And amazingly, she loved it!" he pointed to the dance floor, "Look at her!"

Twilight's eyes widened when she saw grandma Yin dancing and waving her arms like she was forty-years-old again with Varrick and the Earth Queen.

"I've never seen her this energetic! Not to mention, nearly getting swallowed by that glob really broke the ice for Tu and Opal." he gestured to the two dancing happily together and getting along wonderfully.

"And the kids are really starting to like Smooze." Korra pointed to where the kids were now jumping up and down on the Smooze like a trampoline.

Luna giggled, "Father would be laughing his head off if he saw any of this!" she then galloped her front legs, "Last one to the dance floor is a rotten dragon egg!"

The two princesses giggled as they galloped ahead like little fillies with their mother behind them. Twilight was still at a loss for word, "But-it-hu?!"

Korra laughed as she pushed her friend to the dance floor, "Chill out, Twilight. Come on! Whoo!"

Korra and Mako hit the dance floor and Flash Sentry walked up to Twilight, who was still stunned. "You okay?"

The princess finally shook her head and decided, perhaps a little bit of chaos wasn't so bad after all. "You know what, yeah. Let's dance, pretty boy!" she dragged her boyfriend to the center of the ball room and began doing their awkward, yet adorable, dance.

Meanwhile, from high above the room, two transparent beings with butterfly wings watched over everyone. The black and red man spirit smiled, "See Raava? Even a little bit of chaos isn't so terrible."

"True, Vaatu." said the woman with a knowing smile, "But, if they didn't have joy and peace to begin with, they wouldn't have been able to make the best out of this situation."

"You always have to suck the fun out of everything, don't you?"

"Lighten up. The night is still young!" the spirits transformed back into butterflies and flew around the ball room, not interfering, simply having a good time. For tonight, they had a truce.

(~)

**Pinkie Pie:**

"Hey! We can't have an ending without an ending song. Hit it!"

Korra too the mic as she and the Mane Six took center stage with the band playing upbeat pop music.

(Me and you by Laura Marano)

**Korra:**

_Never known anyone like you before_

_Someone who can make me smile when I'm fallen down on the floor_

**Fluttershy:**

_Never laughed so hard till I met you_

**Rarity:**

_Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

**Twilight:**

_It's okay to be me next to you_

_It fells good to be one of the two_

**Korra and Twilight: **

_Just like glue_

**Together:**

_Me and you_

_Oo, oo,_

_So glad I got a friend like you_

_Me and you_

_Oo, oo_

_Always got each other's back we do_

_'Cause everything's a little better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_Oo, oo_

One the dance floor, Discord danced with P'Li while Yin danced with the Smooze and Mako. Bolin twirled Asami and Tu was having a great time getting to know Opal. She truly was amazing.

Even Lin found the rhythm and danced with her sister and nephews. Raiko and his wife happily danced along with Tenzin and Pema while Varrick was dancing mainly by himself, with Zhu Li standing there. He eventually asked her to dance and, amazingly, he was very happy to do so. Almost, too happy.

**Applejack:**

_You always got a friend_

_Always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in me_

**Mane Six:**

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

**Korra:**

_I always got a friend_

_Always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in you too_

**Together:**

_You always got a friend_

_Always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in me_

_I always got a friend_

_Always got a friend_

_That's the way it's gonna be!_

Using her magic, Korra created a beautiful disco ball, which illuminated the ball room in its shimmering rainbow lights.

_Me and you_

_Oo, oo,_

_So glad I got a friend like you_

_Me and you_

_Oo, oo_

_Always got each other's back we do_

_'Cause everything's a little better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_Oo, oo_

_(Me and you)_

_Oo, oo_

_(You always got a friend, always got a friend)_

_Always got a friend in me_

_(Me and you)_

_Always got a friend_

_Always got a friend_

_Always got a friend in you_

_'Cause everything's a little bit better_

_When you and I stick together_

_Stuck on you, me and you_

_Youuuuu…._

**Discord:**

_Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

"Oh, that felt so good! Cathartic!…what?"

(~)

**This song felt like a good fit. Well, looking froward to the next episode. Peace, Love, Hope, Faith, Amen, God bless, *kiss kiss* ;)**


	8. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone

***(~)***

_**John 4:14~**_

_But those who drink the water I give will never be thirsty again. It becomes a fresh, bubbling spring within them, giving them eternal life. _

***(~)***

**The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone**

"La, la-la, la-la! La, la-la, la-la, la la-la la-la!"

Pinkie Pie was as happy as can be, but then again, what else was new? She stirred and stirred the batter with such passion and energy she didn't even care her pink pony body, bouncy mane, or blank faced alligator pet Gummy, were all getting covered in the batter that flew out of the bowl due to her quick stirring.

"This is gonna be so great, Gummy! We have absolutely nothing to do today except bake! I've been waiting for just the right time to finally try Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe! It's gonna be _amazing_!"

Gummy simply licked the batter off of his face, his expression creepily blank as always, while Pinkie went over the ingredients in separate bowls on the counter.

"Let's see. Nutty meringue, chocolate ganache, praline and nuts, cocoa-flavored buttercream…" But while Pinkie prepared the ingredients, she was completely oblivious to her cutie mark glowing.

"An hour per layer – that's fifteen hours of pure baking bliss!" she opened the oven and took out a tray of the first layer and placed it on the table. "Okay, Gummy, I think we're ready to start prepping the second layer!"

The door knocked and a certain firebender human walked in, smiling as he greeted her. "Hey, Pinkie Pie!"

"Hi, Mako!"

"Sorry to bother you, I was hoping I could borrow a spatula, I need it to cook dinner tonight. Bolin broke ours trying to swat a fly…don't ask.."

"No problem!"

The firebender then noticed something odd about his friend. "Um, why is your cutie mark beeping?"

She looked down at her flank, wiping away the batter with her tail, and too noticed the glowing. She gasped, "Oh, my gosh! My cutie mark! You know what this means?!"

Mako arched an eyebrow as the short pony, somehow, managed to slide up near his face, and spoke in a dramatically hushed tone.

"_The map!"_

She looked around the place, twice, before lowering down. "You think there's trouble somewhere?" Mako asked.

"Only one way to find out! Oh, but wait!" Pinkie removed the chef hat she was wearing and placed it on the counter as she addressed to her pet, "Uh, Gummy? Could you take over for a bit? Hopefully this'll be quick." she dusted the measuring cup beside him, "I'll just measure the baking powder for you...and when the first layer cools, you can drizzle some of the ganache over it." using her bang, she gave him the egg beater, " And don't forget to beat the egg whites for the meringue!"

"Pinkie!" Mako pointed at her flank, her cutie mark still glowing. There was no time to mess around.

The pony placed the egg beater into Gummy's mouth. "I know you can do this, Gummy! You're the best alligator baker I've ever met!" she kissed his nose before skipping out the door, "Come on, Mako!"

The firebender briefly looked at the emotionless alligator before joining his friend. Gummy was left alone…blinking.

(~)

Inside the large Rainbow Crystal castle, the chandelier made from the tree roots of the Golden Oak library shimmered and sparkled, its gems hanging down in a stunning way. The map on the table shimmered with both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's cutie marks spinning around a specific area. Twilight's violet eyes sparkled with glee.

"This is so exciting. The map is summoning you to Griffonstone, the very heart of the griffon kingdom!"

Inside the palace, Pinkie Pie, Mako and even Rainbow Dash were there. Korra walked in with a book in her hand and placed it on the table. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with such glee and excitement.

"I don't know if any of you have read "Bygone Griffons of Greatness", but griffons were known to be—"

"Rude, insensitive bullies?" Rainbow concluded while lying on her own throne, wearing a very disinterested and even scornful look on her face.

"You mean Gilda?" Twilight asked, remembering Rainbow's former flying friend.

"Isn't she your grumpy next door neighbor?" Korra asked Mako.

"No, her name's _Grimhilda_." he corrected.

"No wonder she's so bitter."

Rainbow groaned loudly in annoyance, "Gilda use to be my old friend from Junior Speedsters flight camp."

"Wait, back up." Korra said after placing the book down, "You've mentioned Trixie, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, those two unicorn brothers who tried to run Sweet Apple Acres out of business. _Twice!_ But nothing about this Gilda person."

"That's because she's not worth talking about!"

"And Trixie was?!"

"When she came to Ponyville, she was a total jerk to all my friends, _especially_ Pinkie Pie!"

"She _was_ a bit of a party popper." said the pony, laying on her back on her throne like a puppy.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head in agreement, "Mm-hmm."

Twilight intervened, "So, Gilda was kinda rude."

"_Kinda?!_"

"Okay, rude reincarnated. You still get to go to Griffonstone, and according to this book, it has a rich, fascinating history!" using her magic, she opened the book and read out loud as the others gazed at the stunning images.

"In ancient times, griffons were known to be as greedy as dragons, always hoarding their bits and other treasures. But all that changed when King Grover found the mysterious golden Idol of Boreas. Legend says the Idol of Boreas was made from the dust of golden sunsets, blown across the mountains by the north winds. Possessing the Idol of Boreas filled the griffons' hearts with pride. It's said that that one great treasure is responsible for turning Griffonstone into the most majestic kingdom of all the land."

Rainbow Dash rudely slammed the book, "And why do you care so much about griffons anyway?"

"It was actually Gilda's visit that made me curious." said the princess, "So I picked up "Bygone Griffons of Greatness", and I've been hooked ever since!"

Korra opened the book once more, her fingers softly caressing the fine images on the page. "The griffons are some of Equestria's most courageous and powerful creatures. They're legacy is rich with history and wonder."

Twilight sighed dreamily as she gazed at the floating cutie marks around the city. "And now... Now you two get to see Griffonstone with your very own eyes."

Mako looked at the floating marks with curiosity, "Huh? Just Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash?"

"Not exactly." said Korra.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

The Avatar gazed at the images intensively, as if trying to figure something out. "The last time this happened, our cutie marks floated around the place we needed to go, but… I also felt something else, I wasn't completely sure at first but… I wonder…"

With a wave of her hand, Korra sprinkled some snowflake-like dust over the cutie marks and, to her and everyone's amazement, a glowing red flame-like orb appeared as well, circling around Griffonstone alongside the two cutie marks.

"Just as I suspected."

"What does this mean?" Twilight asked.

"The map may only show which _pony_ where to go, since it originated in the land of ponies, but with my magic it can also reveal which _human _needs to go too! After all, we've got both humans and ponies on the team."

"So, does this mean Mako gets to come with us?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

Mako's eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

"Hey, you can totally take my place if you want, Mako." Rainbow said before yawning and crawled in a ball to sleep, "I still have half a nap to finish."

Mako waved his hands in surrender, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is crazy. Korra, you and Twilight are the Princesses of Friendship. You're more suited for this."

Korra smiled at her boyfriend in reassurance. "Mako, the map called onto you for a reason. If anyone can fix this problem, it's you."

Mako was still a bit unsure. Everything he had learned about friendship he learned from Korra and his friends. He was always one to _help_ solve a problem, not take the reigns in solving them. But, if Korra believed in him, then maybe he should too.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Pinkie asked the princesses.

"We wish we could." said Korra, "But, we're way behind on the progress reports I've been getting from Kuvira and Hou-Ting back in the earth kingdom." her eyes shifted to several tall, perfectly organized, stacks of envelops, some already open while others were still sealed. "Might take us a while."

Twilight's ears lowered in disappointment. She really, really, really wanted to see the kingdom but, if this trip was only meant for three, then she needed to accept that.

"Yeah. Besides, if the map wanted me and Korra to go to the coolest kingdom in all of Equestria and tour the palace and see the actual idol that unites an entire species, which would be super amazing, I'm sure it would've said so."

There really was no hiding her real disappointment. But, Twilight non the less, accepted this with great maturity as she magically made the map disappear. "You three can handle whatever the issue is just fine. We'll stay here and do important princessy things. I guess."

Pinkie Pie couldn't be any more excited to go travel to a new land, "Well then, come on Mako, Dashie! We're going to Griffonstone!"

Rainbow Dash sighed bitterly, "Fine…"

"That's the spirit!" Pinkie blew on a party horn.

Korra kissed Mako on the cheek. "You're going to be fine. I believe in you."

"Thanks. That's all I needed to hear." he smiled, "And I'll bring you both some souvenirs."

"I love you!"

(~)

The three friends took the train ride to Griffonstone. Mako sat beside the window, reading a guidebook the princesses had given him and the girls.

"Once in Griffonstone proper, we go immediately to the palace and introduce ourselves to the king. "Bygone Griffons of Greatness" was written a long time ago, and it ends with the coronation of the fourteenth king of the griffons, King Guto. There's no mention on who's in charge now." he then noticed that Rainbow Dash was sleeping beside him and he poked her to wake her up.

"Rainbow!"

"Wha-hu? Are we there yet?"

"No, but instead of sleeping you should be reading."

"Whatcha reading, Mako?" Pinkie asked once the cater pony came in, pushing a cart of snacks.

Rainbow sighed, "Twilight literally wrote a _book_ on what we need to do in Griffonstone."

"You mean like a guide on how to figure out what problem we're supposed to fix?" Pinkie Pie asked while she started taking every cupcake, apple candy, and chocolate chip cookie on the tray.

"And then some. It's like Twilight herself in book form." Rainbow took the book itself from Mako and began imitating the purple alicorn, " "Always carry plenty of bits. The griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth". "

Rainbow and Mako's eyes then widened when they saw Pinkie Pie give the cater pony a large bag-full of yellow bits before leaving. Pinkie chewed on what she was eating before swallowing it and chuckled nervously, "Uh, can I borrow some bits?"

Mako then roughly took the book away from Rainbow, "We're on a very important mission here, it would be nice if you took it more seriously. Besides, these griffons do sound pretty awesome. I can see why Twilight's so fascinated by em."

"Well, excuse me if I'm not all thrilled to see a city of superficial bird brains!"

"What's with you? What happened between you and Gilda that was so terrible?"

"I already told you, she treated my friends like garbage!"

"No, I think there's something else that you're not telling me."

The blue pegasus simply scoffed and turned away from him, "Look, Gilda and I were friends but we grew apart. It's as simple as that."

But somehow, Mako knew this wasn't the case. "Rainbow, I know it's not easy to talk about your past, but if you ever want-"

"There's nothing to talk about! Let's just get to that kingdom, fix whatever problem we need to fix and go home. The less time with Gilda, the better."

"You really have issues with her, don't you?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow simply ignored her while Mako sadly returned to reading. However, it was hard for him to focus on the words, his mind continued to return to his pony friend.

(~)

The train stopped at a very small, and a very old, poorly build shack that looked like it hadn't been modified in years. Rainbow adjusted her saddle bag and large luggage. Mako took out the book and read the words out loud,

"Upon arriving in Griffon Gorge, be sure to pause and cast your eyes northerly, up the Hyperborean Mountains, taking in the breathtaking beauty of Griffonstone."

He looked up and his eyes widened at the tall hill where the majestic griffon kingdom stood tall and proud. Mostly tall.

"We've got a _long_ way to go." he said as he adjusted his backpack and lead the way.

The three walked up the mountain, or in Pinkie Pie's case, skipping. They were all now wearing rounded hats with a pointed golden top and fur lining around them. The friends scaled rocks and cliffs, heading up higher and higher towards the city. At long last, they finally reached the arch entrance to the kingdom. The arch was made out of pure gold with red feathers decorating around its corners, looking like wings. Mako took out the book one last time, reading out loud some last minute instructions.

"Okay, once we meet the king, we let him know we were sent by the Princesses of Friendship, and If for some reason he can't help, we try and find information in the Griffonstone library." he then smiled with glee, "Oh! While we're at it, we should check out some of those griffon scones. They're supposed to be the best."

But even with that 'trilling' information, Rainbow was still far from thrilled.

"Aw, Twilight and Korra should've come along!" said Pinkie Pie, feeling sorry for their friends, "Then they could see first-hoof that Griffonstone is…"

Their eyes widened at the sight before them, never had they seen anything like it before. The magical, glorious, most amazing and powerful kingdom in all of the lands was, without a doubt…

"…a total dump!"

This land was not what they had seen in the pictures back in Ponyville. Griffonstone had various trees all around, the ground surrounded with hay, making look almost like a large bird's nest. The once beautifully strong homes with golden hay on the roofs were now completely broken, the roofs torn, beaten down beyond repair. There was garbage, twigs, papers, old home items like chairs, pots and pants, all scattered around the place. It looked as if a storm had hit the place, destroying everything in its path. And what was more unbelievable was that the residents, the griffons, didn't seem to mind at all. They just went about their business, not speaking to one another and not caring at all that they were most likely walking on broken pieces of their homes.

The trio walked into the kingdom, seeing tall trees that contained more homes on them, but the branches broke if even the smallest feather landed on them. There were griffons on the streets, gambling and taking whatever it was they wanted. Rainbow cringed at the sight.

"Ugh. Maybe the map should've called Rarity instead of us."

Pinkie spotted a grown male griffon and tried to speak with him, "Excuse me, sir?" but he simply ignored her. She walked up to him blocking him from his path, "This _is_ Griffonstone, right?"

The griffon took Pinkie's face with his claw and shoved her aside before continuing his merry way.

"Well, that wasn't very nice."

"See? These griffons are _exactly_ like I'd thought they'd be." said Rainbow Dash.

Even Mako was beginning to believe she was right. Maybe she had a good reason to dislike Gilda after all. If she was as mean and horrible as these griffons, he would hate to cross paths with her.

"Maybe we should just find the palace so we can ask the king what's going on." said the firebender.

"We don't have a king, losers."

The trio turned around to see a female griffon standing before them. Like all the others, she had the upper half of an eagle and the lower half of a lion, her eyes were amber and had pale purple markings around her eyes and the same color on the tips of the feathers on her head, giving the impression of bangs. She looked very athletic and rouged as well as tomboyish. Rainbow Dash immediately narrowed her eyes at the creature.

"Hello, _Gilda_."

"_Dash_."

"Pinkie!" the pony of laughter spontaneously said.

"Who's the two legger, here?" Gild asked, pointing her claw at the firebender.

Rainbow bitterly introduced them. "Mako, this is Gilda. Gilda, meet Mako.

"Nice to meet you." he said politely, though he really didn't mean it.

"Yeah, whatever!" the griffon scoffed, making Mako loose more and more respect for her by the minute.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked her former friend.

"Uh, I'm a griffon? What's your excuse, dweebs?"

Pinkie Pie stepped in in defense, "Hey! These 'dweebs' are here to help Griffonstone!"

"Help it _what_?"

"Well… we're not really sure! But it involves a map and our cutie marks and a problem, and—"

"Bored now!"

Gild walked right by the pony, hoping if she ignored them they would all go away. However, today was just not her lucky day.

"Well if you don't have a king, could you at least tell us where the Idol of Boreas is?" Mako asked.

Gilda turned around, laughing at him. "Ha-ha! Don't tell me you really _believe_ in that thing."

"You'd better believe in it!" a raspy and old sounding voice was heard, followed by coughing and wheezing. An elderly griffon on the window of a beaten down home was seen. He wore a fez and was blind on his left eye, which was a scar on it, and his head was completely devoid of feathers, unlike the rest of his body. He fell from the window and was silent for a few seconds. Mako looked on with concern.

"Uh, should we call a paramedic?"

The door opened and the old timer walked out, completely alive. "The Idol was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons!"

Gilda rolled her eyes, "Oh, _great_. Now you got Grampa Gruff started!"

Grampa Gruff walked up to the trio, still wheezing and coughing. "I'll tell you the whole tragic tale...for a couple of bits." he extended his yellow claw to the ponies. Mako dug into his pocket and pulled out a few bits, placing them into his palm. He had much experience with folks like this old half bird creature.

Gruff inspected the bit to make sure it was genuine. Once he was sure it was, he placed it under his hat. "Follow me, wiper snappers."

The friends, and Gilda, complied and followed Gruff as he led them to the old abandoned palace, which was so destroyed it hardly looked like a place of royalty from long ago.

"The first griffon king, King Grover, united our kind like we've never been united before or since! And he did it all with that incredible Idol of Boreas." as he explained, Gilda mimicked his actions, but stopped once she saw him looking. Pinkie stiffly giggled.

"That idol brought pride to the heart of every griffon that saw it! From one king to the next, Griffonstone had our golden idol. We were the envy of all other species. It held us together – it gave us an identity – right up until the reign of King Guto. That's when Arimaspi came to steal our griffon treasure! King Guto tried to fight him off, but Arimaspi managed to get away with the idol! The guards tried to stop him, but a lightning storm intervened, destroying the stone bridge, making the horrible one-eyed monster fall down, along with our greatest treasure! They say when it fell into the Abysmal Abyss, our pride went with it. King Guto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we all lived miserably ever after. The end!"

Pinkie Pie started tearing up, "That was the saddest story ever!"

"Aw, well... _Tough tailfeathers! No refunds!"_

"No wonder Twilight's book ended with the coronation of King Guto." Mako said, "Who would want to record a history that sad?"

"It's not sad!" Gilda said defensively, "Do we look sad to you?"

Behind her, Grandpa Gruff struggled to fly and had to result to crawling out the window. Mako arched an eyebrow, "You really want me to answer that?"

"What would you know, anyway?"

Rainbow Dash walked up to the moldy old stump where the Idol once stood proudly for all to see, tapping her chin with the tip of her hoof as she pondered on this. It didn't take her long to realize what it was they needed to do.

"Guys, I think I know why the map sent us here. We need to find the Idol of Boreas and bring glory and pride back to Griffonstone!"

Gilda simply laughed at the idea, "Ha-ha. Here we go – typical pony hero complex. None of us care about that dumb old idol. Don't you get it? We don't care about anything, and _that's_ the way we like it!"

"I think Rainbow Dash is right!" Pinkie suddenly appeared on Gilda's back, who was already airborne, "The map sent us here to fix some sort of problem!"

"The only problem Griffonstone has _is you!"_

The female griffon angrily bucked the pink pony off of her back before flying out the window. Mako caught Pinkie from falling but both still looked on at Gilda as she flew away. Somehow, Mako couldn't help but feel sympathy for this creature. The way she behaved looked almost familiar to him in a way, but he just couldn't precisely place on why.

Rainbow Dash crossed her front hooves, "Well, I don't care what she says. We're gonna find that treasure, make Griffonstone cool again, and get back to Ponyville! Come on!" she was just about to fly off when Pinkie stopped her.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash. What about Twilight's advice?"

"What, taking a bunch of pictures?"

"She mentioned finding answers at the library."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "No offense Pinkie, but what good will that do? We already know just how to fix everything."

Mako pondered at this for a moment. "No, I think Pinkie's onto something. It somehow feels like we're missing a pretty big chunk of the story. I've read on this Arimaspi creature once before, and no where in the books did it say he stole anything from the griffon empire. In fact, none of the griffon books say that. At all."

"Then why did that grumpy old feather-head tell us he did?"

"Maybe the griffons got their history all wrong. Not to mention, just how powerful can an idol be for entire nation crumbled due to its disappearance? I say we follow Twilight's advice and check out the library, maybe figure out some way to debunk this theory of theirs."

A thought came to Rainbow's mind, "You may have a point. And the story did say Arimaspi fell into the Abysmal Abyss with the idol, right? Tell you what, we split up. You two go and see what information you can find in the books while I go to the Abysmal Abyss and see if I can at least find some trace or clue as to what really happened to the idol and Arimaspi. If I can't I'll come back to you and you let me in on what you guys find. This way, we'll cover more ground."

"That's…actually, really good." Mako said, amazed he actually said those words.

"Well, I did learn from the best there is. I'll see you guys in an hour to see what you find." with that, she zipped away to do her part.

(~)

She found a store where they sold climbing gear and flew in. "I'm with the Republic City Police department, and I need to climb down the abysmal abyss to find the missing idol and save Griffonstone!"

However, just like the rest of the town, the store was in very, very bad shape. The owner was a female griffon, wearing a street-hat and a very bored expression on her face.

"Uh, I'll need some rope, a grappling hook, and a guide to take me down to the Abysmal Abyss."

"And I'll need some bits." the storekeeper extended her claw and Rainbow rolled her eyes. This was not going to be an easy mission.

(~)

Mako and Pinkie traveled through the town, trying to ask anybody for directions to the library. Mako tried to address to a female griffon who walked on by. "Excuse me, we're looking for the libra…" he lowered his shoulders when she ignored him. "...never mind."

Pinkie then spotted a certain griffon pulling a cart. "Hey, there's Gilda! Maybe she can help!"

Mako tried to tell her it was a bad idea, but Pinkie was already skipping along. He hesitantly followed her. Pinkie greeted a very bitter Gilda, who would have liked nothing more than to see the pony take a hike.

"Hey, Gilda! Word on the street is that Griffonstone has an amazing library chock-full of answers!"

"Word on _what_ street?" she replied bitterly.

"Okay, maybe not _this_ street, but on other streets, your library is the talk of the town."

All Gilda really wanted was to get rid of the pony. Helping others was not something griffons were known for, and neither was she. However, she figured if she complied this one time then she would leave her be. With her large eagle claw, she pointed in the other direction.

"The library's right there, so why don't you go inside and leave me alone?!"

The griffon walked away, pulling her cart. Mako crossed his arms as he glared at the hybrid creature. She certainly was like Rainbow had depicted. A rude, insensitive bully.

He and Pinkie Pie headed to the direction Gilda had told them to go, and their eyes widened at the sight. The library itself was't even a building, in fact there was hardly a building. All of the shelves, books and statues were scattered all over the place, even some of the pages were missing.

"Inside? There isn't even a door! Or a roof." Mako stated as he and Pinkie sadly looked on at the sight.

Pinkie Pie gasped when she spotted the terribly mistreated books, "Maybe it's good that Twilight didn't come…"

"Yeah, this would break her heart." he kneeled down and pinked up one of the books, reading their covers to see if he could find anything that could be of use to them.

Pinkie spotted the statue of King Grover, a book rested over his eyes, and Pinkie climbed up to remove it. "It's sad what happened to your town, King, but Rainbow and Mako can't be right. This can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold." she started playing with the loose mouth of the statue and began playing with it, imitating a male's voice, "_You are right, Pinkie! And you've got amazing hair!_ " she changed back to her normal voice, "Aw, King Grover, you old charmer!"

"Pinkie, quit playing around and help me look!" Mako said as he continued looking for more books. Pinkie leaped out of the statue and started helping him.

However, most of the books didn't serve of much help. There was nothing to be found about Arimaspi or the Idol that was stolen. Only one book mentioned the tale Grandpa Gruff told them, but it did not change at all. The information on the idol as very basic as well, nothing much to go on. To Mako, it just didn't seem that different from any other valuable piece of gold. It wasn't magical, it was just shinny. Then why did it cause so much trouble for the griffons?

He angrily slammed the last book he had, "Sure hope Rainbow's having better luck than we are. There isn't anything else on that Idol or what happened to it. All I found on the Arimaspi was that he held great treasures of his own, but no recorded past encounters he might have had with the griffons."

"What are you trying to say, Mako?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm thinking maybe Arimaspi's sudden interest in the Idol was a bit _too_ sudden. Also, there's a lot of info stating that King Guto was the most protective of the idol, hardly ever leaving it out of his sight. More so than any other king."

Pinkie then gasped, "You think Guto had something to do with the missing idol?!"

"I'm not saying for sure, but so far, the theories point in that direction."

Pinkie sat down, her ears lowered in sadness. "Poor griffons. Without the Idol, they've lost all of their pride."

Mako noticed two griffons walk on by, so fixated with their own golden bits they didn't notice each other and bumped heads. They walked by each other, not even bothering to say 'sorry' or 'excuse' me. Mako arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't think they've lost any of _that._"

Pinkie walked over to Gilda, who was very close by, and gasped in realization, "I know what Griffonstone needs!"

"Fewer ponies?" Gilda said bitterly as she placed a few bland, stone hard pastries on display on her cart.

"A song! I've got a super song about smiling that sure to make even the most grumpy griffon grin!" he inhaled a huge portion of air, but Gilda covered her mouth.

"Can't sing here!" her claw pointed to a picture of a griffon singing, and a red circle with a slash on it, indicating no singing.

"But how do you break into uplifting musical numbers with no singing?"

"Yeah, that's Griffonstone's biggest problem – lack of uplifting musical numbers." the female griffon said sarcastically as she continued arranging the pastries.

"Well if I can't sing, how about a party? If there's one thing these griffons need, it's a good cheer! Where's your party store?"

Gilda only glared at her, without saying a word.

"No party store? Uh, how about cake? Nothing cheers folks up like cake! Where's a bakery?"

"Ugh."

Pinkie Pie could not believe what she was hearing…or, not hearing. "No _singing_, no _party store_, no _bakery_?! _What is this place?!"_

"You're welcome to leave _at any time!" _Gilda's scream was enough to literally blow Pinkie Pie away and hit a wall, leaving a Pinkie shaped hole and she slid down to the ground.

"Hey!" Mako stood up and scowled at the griffon, "Look, I don't blame you for being bitter but there's no reason for you to take it out on my friend!"

Gilde opened up her large wings and flew up, now face to face with the human. "Well maybe if your friend would take a hint and leave, we wouldn't be having any problems!"

"No, my only problem right now is your attitude! You may live in a dump of a kingdom but that's still no excuse to push people away who are only trying to help you!"

"And how would you know about living in a dump?"

"I would know because I've lived in one almost my entire life!"

"Yeah, right! You humans have it easy, with your fancy mobile machines, indoor water systems and cement houses!"

"Oh, really? What if I told you my parents died when I was only eight-years-old, ate food from a garbage dump every night, and had to do things I never wanted to do just so me and my brother wouldn't die of hunger! So don't tell me I don't know what it's like living in ruins because, sweetheart, I've been there!"

The griffon, for the first time, was at a loss for words. She slowly lowered down, her expression shocked and even hurt. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. She thought she was the only one who understood what it was like living a hard and un-compassionate lifestyle. But this human had proven her wrong.

Mako realized the way he had just reacted and turned his gaze away, "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Yeah, ya shouldn't have!" Gilda replied bitterly.

She was making it very hard for Mako to remain civil. He then caught sight of the so called 'pastries' on display. "What are these?" he asked.

"Griffon scones. That's my specialty."

Pinkie Pie sprung back into action, "I'll buy one!"

Gilda took a scone from her cart, which looked more like a bland rock with sticks coming out of it. Pinkie readied to eat it but ended up chomping nothing but air when Gilda pulled it away and extended her free claw.

"Bits first!"

Pinkie pulled on her mane and a bit bounced off, Gilda caught it and shoved the scone into Pinkie's mouth. The poor pony tried to chew on it, but the scone was far too hard and flavorless. It tasted like dirt, rocks and twigs. She winced as she chewed hard on it but it was torture on her jaw.

"Well?" Gilda awaited to hear her thoughts on the treat. "What, you like it? That's my Grampa Gruff's secret recipe."

Mako winced when he heard something break in Pinkie's mouth, "Ow! I think I broke a tooth!" she said.

"Well, whatever. No refunds. I don't even care anyway. I just want to sell enough of these so that I can leave this lousy town."

Pinkie spit out the remains of the scone, and a few of her teeth, "I can help you with that!" she smiled, revealing her broken teeth. "Mako, wanna help me help Gilda make the best tasting scones Griffinstone's ever tasted?"

The firebender honestly did not understand how baking scones was going to help. But, since he stroked out on his end with the lack of solid information from the destroyed library, maybe Rainbow Dash was having better luck. Maybe helping make some scones wouldn't be so bad. There was no way they could solve this issue on an empty stomach.

(~)

Rainbow Dash, now wearing the proper climbing gear, along with the storekeeper griffon, stood before the abyss. The winds were incredible strong, far too strong for any normal airbender to be able to fully control. They would need an entire group of them to do so.

"Uh, you think you could tighten the strap on my helmet?" the pegasus asked, "Sometimes I forget I can't morph when in this world."

"Can you give me more bits?" the griffon asked, rather demandingly. This lady nearly had Rainbow out of cash. She asked bits for everything, for the equipment, for the jacket, for the grabbling hook, the rope, helmet, even for information on how powerful the winds were. These griffons really were greedy. Rainbow sighed and instead used her wing to tighten the strap.

"Never mind, I got it." she looked down at the bottomless pit bellow, and felt a slight pit in her stomach. It was so pitch black down there. "So how deep is this abyss?"

"How deep are your pockets?" the griffon asked, working up Rainbow's last nerve.

"Don't you griffons ever talk about anything but bits?"

"Gimme some bits and I'll answer."

"No wonder Gilda's such a delight." Rainbow said to herself bitterly, "Never mind. I've got another way of figuring it out." she created a flame on her hoof and, with all of her might, hurled it into the abyss. She watched as the flame kept on going down, before being vaporized in the powerful wind, hardly reaching halfway down.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with, really, _really_ deep."

(~)

Mako spit out the scone he tasted, which really was worse than Pinkie led out to be. Pinkie licked the outer exterior. "Grampa Gruff's recipe is good, but it's missing one important ingredient."

"Don't tell me. "Friendship"?" Gilda said sarcastically while waving her claws in a sarcastic jazz hands manner.

The pony arched an eyebrow, "Uh, no. Baking powder. Lucky for you, I never leave home without it!" Pinkie puled out the baking powder and used it to prepare the scones. "Now, all they need is a tasty toping!"

Mako rummaged into his pockets and pulled out a few acorns, "What about these?"

"Where did you find those?" Gilda asked.

"A couple of griffons threw them at me when I asked what time it was." he said, not even bothering to hide the bitterness of the act itself. He placed the acorns on top of the scones and Pinkie Pie placed them into the oven.

"Now just pop those in the oven, and you'll have griffon scones worth their weight in gold!"

The sweet smelling smoke of the scones made its way up into the air, and a pretty female griffon wearing a grey blue scarf with a lunar broach took a whiff. Another griffon flew by and knocked her down for being in his path. The poor female fell to the ground, in front of Gilda, Pinkie and Mako.

"Greta!" Gilda quickly helped her stand up, but Greta angrily removed her arm and walked away, not even saying a thank you to the act of kindness.

Mako arched an eyebrow and smirked, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"_That!_ You just helped out your friend when she got knocked down."

"Aha!" Pinkie exclaimed, "You may act like a gruff, grumbling griffon, but inside you're gracious and great!" she poked Gilda's beak, only to have her swat the hoof away from her.

"What, _her_? Greta's just some griffon I know. We don't have friends here!" Gilda sighed, her expression slowly softening to one of sadness, "I did have a friend once, but you saw how that turned out."

Mako immediately placed the pieces together, "You mean, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter. She ditched me a long time ago to be with them…_ponies_! One of the rules here in Griffonstone; every griffon for themselves. That way…no one takes your treasure."

The way she said the last part of the sentence sounded as if she knew first hand what it was like loosing a most precious treasure. Then, it was like the stars alined, when at that very moment Mako and Pinkie Pie both came to the exact same conclusion.

"Oh, my gosh, we gotta go find Rainbow Dash!" they both exclaimed.

"I'll go get her!" said Pinkie, "You stay and help Gilda with the scones!" she galloped away, ignoring Gilda's call.

"Wait! Take him with you!" she groaned bitterly and turned away from Mako.

Maybe now he could finally get through to her.

(~)

The winds somehow managed to become stronger. Rainbow's mane bellowed in the wind, while the griffon beside her couldn't care less.

"You sure we can't just fly down?" Rainbow said while yelling, the wind nearly canceled out the sound. She flapped her wings and attempted to fly down the abyss, but once she did the winds pushed her back up and she fell onto the ledge with a thumb. "Whoa! Never mind, totally got my answer there."

The griffon held the rope as Rainbow scaled down the cliff. "Just gotta find that golden idol and get out of this place." but as she went in deeper, the rope was suddenly cut by a sharp rock, causing Rainbow to fall. She flapped her wings but the wind currents blew her roughly and she lost altitude. She crashed landed onto a ledge, and winced in pain.

"Ow, ooh! My hoof! Help! Throw me another rope!"

"You got bits?" the griffon asked. Rainbow Dash sadly shook her head, she was sucked dry out of money. The greedy griffon shrugged and left the injured pony alone in the abyss, taking the rope with her.

"Wait! _Heeeeeelp...!_ " her scream faded into the distance as her only helper left her alone in the dangerous cavern. If Rainbow could, she would have punched that no good griffon in the face. She was so fumed that she would abandon her like that, knowing she was injured and would most likely perished if she did not get the proper help.

Rainbow managed to wrap her leg in bandages, but when she attempted to fly the raved winds only kept her down. If only she had a few airbenders to help her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping somebody would hear her. Then, it seemed as if her prayers had been answered.

"There you are!" a voice was heard from up above. Rainbow recognized it from anywhere. She couldn't see her clearly, she did see her outline perfectly.

"Forget about finding the idol! I figured out how to solve Griffonstone's _real_ problem – scones!"

"Pinkie Pie, you get back here!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you throw down a rope or something?"

"Lemme look!" Pinkie shouted from above, "Sorry, no rope! But don't worry, I'll airbend down there and get you!"

She created herself and air scooted and attempted to travel down, but the winds then countered her powers and she was forced up again, landing on the ground.

"Let me try again!"

Pinkie attempted to try and manipulate the winds one more, this time with more strength, but even that proved to be in vain. Like before, Pinkie was flung back up, not even a bit close to getting her friend back.

"It's no use!" she shouted from above, "The winds are too strong for one airbender! We need help. Don't go anywhere!" Pinkie quickly galloped away to seek assistance.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Where does she think I'm gonna go?" the rock underneath her crumbled and fell, causing her to yelp in panic and back up against the tone wall. "I hope I don't go anywhere!"

(~)

Mako had just taken the scones out of the oven and took a bite out of one. He smiled in satisfaction and handed one to Gilda. "Here, try one."

The griffon snatched the scone away from him and chewed on it. She too smiled with satisfaction. "Wow, better than how I make em."

Mako placed the scones on display and removed his oven mittens. He then looked upon Gilda and once again he felt sympathy for her. "Hey, you mind if I ask you something?"

"I already told you, I don't know anything about that stupid idol!"

"That's not what I was going to ask. I'm just curious…what exactly happened between you and Rainbow Dash?"

"Hasn't she already told you? I didn't exactly 'fit in' with her new pals."

"Think maybe it was that _you_ just didn't give them a chance? You were pretty nasty to everypony."

Gilda only scoffed, "Look stretch, I didn't ask to be interrogated, alright? And why do you even care anyway?"

Mako casually shrugged, "I don't know. I guess…I just see a bit of myself in you."

Gilda's eyes widened, "We're nothing alike! You really think you know what it's like to work your back off just to make a living in a town that doesn't care?"

Mako laughed, his head jerking back, "That's my childhood in a nutshell!"

But Gilda was not buying this. "Sure, you can laugh at it now. You got off easy. You started out on the streets and now you got a squeaky clean perfectly life. I bet one day the universe just woke up and said; "Hey, this guy's alright! Let me give him something great just because!" Well, not everyone's as lucky as you, ya know!"

But the firebender did not flinch or get annoyed. He knew this song all too well. "You were lucky too, Gilda. You found a friend in Rainbow Dash."

"She used to be my friend." Gilda said, her voice lowering.

"Can't you remember when she _was_?"

Gilda didn't look at him, but rather at the sky, as the memories replayed in her mind. "Yeah. Of course. It was my first day at Junior Speedsters Flight camp. Back then, I was a shy fledgling, since in Griffinstone I didn't have any friends, I didn't expect it to be different there. Right on that day, a few bullies started calling me names…that's when Dash first showed up. Unlike the others, she treated me like I was part of the team. Since then, we were the fastest duo in the skies!…"

….

_"Hey there, I'm Rainbow Dash! And you are…?"_

_"Uh… G-G-G-G-Gilda."_

_"Stick with me, Gilda, and those guys won't give you any more guff."_

_How the two flew into the skies together was like a performance every time for the fillies. _

_"Whoa! You're awesome!"_

_"You too, Rainbow Dash!"_

_"Well, Gilda, let's show these guys how it's done!" |_

_From that day on, the two were the best of friends, and nobody ever dared to mess with this daring duo._

_"Junior Speedsters are our lives,"_

_"Skybound soars and daring dives,"_

_"Junior Speedsters, it's our quest to someday be the very best!"_

…

Gilda couldn't help but smile and tear up at the memory, but once she remembered she had company, she wiped it off. "But, then she made new friends and forgot all about me."

"That's not how Pinkie described it."

"Hu?"

"Rainbow wouldn't talk about it, but Pinkie cleared things up for me. When you came to Ponyville, you wanted Rainbow all to yourself so you tried to keep her other friends away. But, you didn't realize all they really wanted was to make you a part of their group too." as he spoke, Gilda hung her head, "You were so lucky to have a whole bunch of new friends to make, but you let your own jealousy and pride get in the way of that."

"How would you know?!" she asked bitterly.

"Because I've been there. You're right, I was lucky to have found some amazing friends. But one mistake nearly made me loose all of that. All because I was too proud and stubborn to listen to anybody besides myself. My girlfriend learned that exact same lesson long before I did, I eventually figured it out too but if I hadn't I would have lost everything. You could have had more friends, but you're too stuck on your past to see that, and now you're all alone."

Gilda's claws dug into the ground before she spun around, her wings spread open and her irises shrunk in anger. "You don't know what you're talking about! We griffons are a _proud_ race!"

"I know…and _that's_ your biggest problem."

"You don't get it! She abandoned me!"

"Gilda, you can spend your whole life blaming people, the universe, circumstances, and those are things we can't control, but we _can_ control how we respond to them. Sometimes, the one who is most to blame for your problems…is _yourself_."

Gilda was stumped. She didn't know what else to say. Could he be right? Rainbow did try to make an effort to welcome her into her group back in Ponyville, but Gilda didn't think she could. She was always taught to never let anyone take what was hers, and her friendship with Rainbow Dash was her greatest treasure. One she believed was taken from her. But, maybe it wasn't really taken, maybe she had been too proud to realize she was the one who caused it to break apart.

"Mako! Gilda!"

The two heard Pinkie's voice call out to her. She galloped towards them, panting once she stopped. "Rainbow Dash is stuck on a ledge in the Abysmal Abyss, and I need _your_ help to save her!"

Gilda gasped, Rainbow was in danger! Should she help? Would Rainbow allow her to? What would this make her is she complied? No, this was not the time for this. Pride needed to be pushed aside. Even if for just this once.

"Fine. I'll help her. But that doesn't make me her friend." she stated to the pink pony, who simply smiled.

"Duly noted." once Gilda took the lead, Pinkie smiled at Mako, "Except it _does_!"

(~)

Rainbow backed up as farthest as she could, but the ledge she was standing on was slowly giving way. It would soon crumble and she would struggle to fly back up again. She felt terrible, she couldn't find the idol and she wasn't any closer to solving whatever it was the map wanted her to solve. Maybe this was the end for her.

"Hang on, loser! I'm coming!"

Rainbow's eyes sparkled with glee when she saw the female griffon scale downwards to get her. The rope was tied around her waist while Mako held onto it, tying it on the strongest rock there was.

"What took you so long, doofus?!" Rainbow shouted up, jokingly. In reality, she was as happy as could be.

The winds soon caught Gilda and she was forced to hang onto the ledge with her strong talons. The rock underneath Rainbow finally crumbled completely and she fell, screaming as she did.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm coming for you!" Pinkie Pie leaped forward to get her friend.

"Pinkie, no!" Mako tried to reach out for her, but the pony was already falling down towards the falling Rainbow Dash. Without wings, there was nothing to push Pinkie back up.

Gilda's rope then gave way, being broken just like Rainbow's. Mako hurried to grab the remaining rope but it was too late. Gilda fell downwards as well. Thinking quickly, she hurled the rope like a lasso, grabbing Pinkie Pie's waist and the earth pony finally caught the pegasus.

"Gotcha!"

Gilda caught onto a ledge, having the two ponies dangling down. "Hold on, you two!" Gilda grunted as she tried to climb up. She gasped at the sight she saw before her. It was a gigantic skeleton head of a one eyed, two horned monster, the head itself was ten times the size bigger than her or any other creature. It was the head of Arimaspi. But that wasn't all. On the second ledge, only a few feet away from hers, stood another skeleton…

One of a griffon wearing a crown, and holding something in its claws. Something gold and shinning in the light. Gilda couldn't believe her own eyes.

"The Idol of Boreas!" her eyes shifted once more to the bony remains of the griffon wearing the crown. "It was true."

This was her chance. A chance to restore pride and beauty to her kingdom. She needed to get the Idol. She stretched out her claw and was only a few inches away from getting it, but the winds were getting stronger and Pinkie couldn't hold on for much longer.

"I'm slipping!" Rainbow exclaimed.

The Idol then slipped from the skeleton's grasp, and was now dangling onto the ledge. If it fell, it would be lost forever this time, never to be seen again. Rainbow Dash hung on for her life, both her and Pinkie Pie screaming. She was so close to getting the Idol…but at what cost?

Before she could fall, Rainbow and Pinkie felt the rope pull upwards. Gilda managed to get onto her ledge and pull the two ponies to safety. But once she did, the golden treasure gave weight and fell down into the dark abyss, now becoming truly lost for all time.

"The idol!" Rainbow's spirits fell. Their one and only chance to save Griffinstone was now gone. But, Gilda was not regrettable in the slightest of her decision.

"You're more important to me than some dumb chunk of gold."

Rainbow's eyes shimmered as if tears were threatening to fall out. "Gilda…I can't believe you did that, after everything that-"

"I guess I didn't want to lose my greatest treasure again."

Now the tears really did come out. Rainbow did not hesitate to hug the griffon for the first time in years. Even Pinkie PIe joined in the embrace…until the rock beneath them began to crack. These stones were very sensitive to weight, apparently.

"Hugging later, climbing _now_!" Pinkie tied the rope around Rainbow Dash and the three quickly climbed out of the abyss.

Mako could not even begin to describe the happiness and relief he felt when the girls came back up, completely unharmed, aside from Rainbow's hoof. The two ponies ran up to the young man, who welcomed them in the tightest embrace he could give them. They may be Korra's bonded ponies, but his bond with them was just as strong as any other.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" he said, not even caring that tears were coming out of his eyes. He thought he had lost them.

"Yeah, we are." Rainbow said, "Thanks to Gilda."

The griffon blushed, "Okay, lets not get all sappy about it." she was taken by surprise when Mako hugged her. "I never pegged you for the hugging type."

"Don't ruin it."

(~)

The group of friends made it back safely at Griffonstone, where Gilda explained what she had seen.

"So, King Guto was the one who stole the Idol to begin with?" Mako asked, still amazed by this new information.

"Yeah. My great-great-great-great-great grandfather use to be one of the guards of his castle. Out of all the kings, Guto was the greediest, wanting to have the idol for himself, but even that didn't satisfy him. He began stealing from Arimaspi, taking all of his treasures."

"Which led to him stealing idol as payback." he stated. "And once Guto found it, he held onto it to his last breath."

"Most griffons didn't believe it, so they fabricated that other story. Even Grandpa Gruff got himself to believe it. You were right before, Mako. A griffon's pride isn't our greatest strength. It was our weakness." she hung her head in shame, "I'm really sorry about how I treated you all."

Rainbow, who needed to fly in order to keep her injured hoof elevated, smiled in reassurance, "Maybe I should have tried harder to keep our friendship. I guess I didn't think you wanted it anymore. I'm sorry."

"So…friends again?"

Rainbow smiled and rose her hoof up, _"Junior Speedsters are our lives,"_

Gilda smiled as well and flew up, _"Skybound soars and daring dives," _they finished the last part together.

_"Junior Speedsters, it's our quest to someday be the very best!"_

Mako and Pinkie Pie smiled at the beautiful reunion. Gilda had found her lost treasure once more.

"And I'm just sorry we didn't get your idol back." said Rainbow Dash, "Now we'll never be able to solve Griffonstone's problem."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, R.D." Mako said happily.

"He's right!" Pinkie Pie jumped up, "The map didn't send us here to find the lost Idol of Boreas. It sent us here to replace it with something better!"

"Nothing's better than gold to a griffon." Gilda said.

"That's because you don't have friendship! If you can learn to care about each other again, Griffonstone could be a mightier kingdom than it ever was before! And you don't need some golden idol to do that. You just need each other."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Whoa, Pinkie. That was... really sappy." she said with a frown.

"Eh, what can I say? That's how I roll."

They then spotted the female griffon from before, Greta, walk on by. Mako placed a hand on Gilda's shoulder. "Go on, Gilda. Go make a friend."

But the now humble griffon wasn't so sure if she could do it. Was she really ready for this? Would she be good enough to make new friends?

Rainbow placed the tray of scones onto her claws and Pinkie pushed her forward to take the first step. Mako winked at her and she then gulped before heading towards the other griffon.

"I don't know, Pinkie." said Rainbow, "You really think these griffons are up for this? We aren't exactly in Ponyville, you know."

Mako chuckled, "This coming from one of the ponies who saved two worlds with nothing_ but_ friendship? I have a feeling Griffonstone is going to be just fine."

The three watched as Gilda tried to make friends with Greta. At first, she shook her head until Gilda offered her a scone. Rainbow was still a tad worried, but Pinkie and Mako were more than confident in her. Gilda then returned, already beaming with happiness.

"Okay, so she was really weirded out until I gave her the scone. Then she tried it and said it tasted good! That's the first nice thing anygriffon's ever said to me!"

Mako then noticed the ponies cutie marks glowing and ringing, "Guys, look!"

"Whoa! I guess that really was the problem we needed to solve." said Rainbow Dash.

"With a little help from Pinkie's baking skills." said the firebender.

Pinkie Pie then suddenly appeared in an old film reel quality with the baking powder next to her. "Baking powder makes baked goods and friendships fluffy and delicious!" *squee*

"Well, we'd better be heading home."

Gilda flinched, "What? Y-Y-You want me to spread friendship here by myself?! How am I supposed to do that?! I haven't even made one single friend yet!"

"No, you haven't." said Mako…right before smiling, "You've made _three_."

Pinkie started to tear up, "Hugging! Hugging now!" the ponies, griffon and human all welcomed each other in a loving embrace. Never had Gilda felt more at home, or whole, in her entire life. Her amber eyes shimmered with hope, while Pinkie still clung onto her.

"But you'll come back and visit, right?"

"Just try and stop us!" Rainbow said proudly.

Pinkie finally released Gilda who then handed Mako a bag, "Here. Take some scones for the trip back."

"Thanks Gilda."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you. Two birds of a feather-"

"-Always stick together." the firebender gave her one finally farewell hug and Gilda went off to eat more scones with her new friend. They knew she would be okay.

"I gotta say Mako, you make a pretty good teacher." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I did learn from the best there is."

Pinkie Pie looked back at the old statue of the first griffon king. "See ya later, you old charmer."

"Uh, Pinkie? Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody! Come on, let's go home and see how Gummy did with Granny Pie's marjolaine recipe!"

(~)

Back at Sugar Cube Corner, Gummy was still on the counter surrounded by all of the baking ingredients when a knock at the door was heard and Bolin walked in.

"Hey, Gummy! Is Pinkie home?" he received no answer whatsoever from the alligator, but he didn't seem fazed at all. "Okay, I'll come back latter. Have fun baking!" he walked out, leaving Gummy alone…

Still blinking…

***(~)***

_**Matthew 6:19-21~**_

_Do not store up for yourselves treasures on earth, where moths and vermin destroy, and where thieves break in and steal. But store up for yourselves treasures in heaven, where moths and vermin do not destroy, and where thieves do not break in and steal. For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also. _

***(~)***

**I have never had this much fun on a chapter since the last one! **

**I had been watching a series on YouTube called MLP ShadyOakMinistries Bible Study and it is a great inspiration. The person who makes them compares the lessons from the show with words from the Holy Book. If you are curious about it, feel free to check it out for yourself. It's nothing to be afraid of, trust me, it will lift up your day and make you Smile, Smile, Smile! It's NOT obligational in the slightest, but if you do CHOOSE to see it, I sure hope it becomes a blessing for you and many others.**

**Also, I was REALLY hoping for there to be a plot twist in this episode, like the griffon king was the one who stole the Idol out of greed, I think that would be a much better representation of how greed and pride can send an entire nation crumbling down. **

**Listen to this well children; Throughout history, PRIDE has been the root of many struggles in the human spirit. People can even become prideful of their own good deeds (that includes christians). It is subtle and very dangerous, you can still see it working its terrible ways on society and other nations all around the world. It's always been there and it's always waiting to pounce at you. **

**So, be careful when it comes to pride, it can cloud your mind and make you see only what you WANT to see. It can blind you, lead you astray, deceive you, ect. Like I always say; "What you want is not as important as what you need."**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope I somehow managed to showcase the dangers of pride and greed. I say it because I truly care about everyone who reads these stories, and it always breaks my heart to see how sad and twisted the world is. But I NEVER lose hope. How else are we suppose to face the storm if we don't find the courage to do so. But we can never go at it alone. No one is EVER alone!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed reading it. I love you all, so very much! **

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	9. Slice of Life the 100th episode!

**Slice of Life**

"I'll never understand the ponies in this town!" said Cranky Doodle Donkey once he walked in through the door, before placing his recently purchased bag of fruit onto the floor. He angrily closed the door with his back leg.

Matilda, a lovely female donkey, was busy working on her scrapbook. It was filled with so many pictures of her and Cranky's time together, from their trip to Manehatthan, to the Heart's Warming Eve party. Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation, even Avatar Korra's coronation. They had been through so much together Matilda had to buy more than one book just to keep the memories all together.

Cranky, regardless of his name, was actually a much more gentle and loving soul once you got to know him. He was far less grumpy now than he use to be before he found Matilda again. But today, he was annoyed with the townsponies for some reason.

"Everywhere I went, they were all gussied up and lookin' at me funny! Kept asking if I was "nervous"!"

Matilda simply smiled, her big blue eyes sparkling like sapphires in Cranky's eyes. "Did they forget the wedding is _tomorrow_?"

"Oh, maybe they're just as excited for us to be married as I am."

The two donkeys giggled and nuzzled their noses. Many years ago, Cranky and Matilda met at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot when they were young. It was love at first sight for them. Extremely rare but not so much for these two. However, Cranky had never seen Matilda again after that night. She had left him a note, saying she was moving to Ponyville but he never found it. So he traveled all over Equestria to find her, only to finally call it quits once he came to Ponyville. But, thanks to a certain pink pony, Cranky found the love of his life once again and now, after so long, they were finally getting married.

"Well, they're going to feel awfully silly when they realize they've got the wrong date." said Matilda as she gazed at the invitations she just placed on her scrapbook. Cranky was taken aback when his fiance suddenly gasped in horror.

"The invitations are wrong!" she cried out, "This says the wedding is _today_!"

"But I got such a good deal on them…"

"Oh no!"

"What now?"

"They say that the wedding isn't going to be here in Ponyville but…_In Republic City_!"

"What?! How did that even happen?"

"Everypony in town got these! The princesses have even RSVP'd!" Matilda started to gallop nervously in place.

"I told you we should have eloped!" said Cranky.

"Oh, dear. The caterer, the flowers, the musicians! We've got to move it all to today! And to the city!"

"What?!"

Matilda didn't waste another second to slam the door wide open and gallop away to find Pinkie Pie. "Where's my wedding planner?!"

Cranky looked back at the invitations, re-reading the words they said. If he wasn't cranky before, he certainly was now.

(~)

"You told me you could do it for half what the others charged, and then you sent the invitations to everypony in town with the _wrong date and wrong place_! Now I'm going to have to get married in a musty old city!"

Cranky's nostrils flared in anger as the pony behind the counter, Derpy, pulled out a basket of apology muffins.

"Muffin?" she smiled nervously.

"Do you have any idea how stressed Matilda is now?!" Cranky then sighed to try and calm himself down. "Well, I suppose there no use in fightin' this, is there? Republic City wedding it is."

The groom-to-be walked out the door, leaving poor Derpy to feel terrible for her mistake.

(~)

Latter that day, both Twilight Sparkle and her boyfriend Flash Sentry galloped along across town, bypassing various ponies. The princess looked determined while the stallion was just trying not to hit anybody.

"Excuse us! Pardon me, important royal business. Coming through!" Flash caught sight of two familiar ponies sitting together at a table and send them a brief hello. "Hey Derpy, hey Doc, gotta go!"

Derpy was sitting with a male chocolate colored stallion with an hourglass cutie mark and spiky dark brown hair, wearing a green tie with a white collar around his neck. He was often known as Dr. Hooves due to his love of science. He rolled his eyes as he watched the young stallion gallop behind the much faster alicorn who carried a burned scar on her right leg.

"Oh, I'll never understand how stallions can let themselves be whipped by mares." he said rather cockily. He found romances to be silly distractions to the most important things in life.

Derpy didn't really pay attention to his remark, she was still too upset. "I really messed up on those invitations! I feel just awful, Doc!"

The waiter pony placed the tray of juice onto the table and rose his nose up into the air in a snobby fashion, "Hmph! Perhaps that explains why I never got mine!" he said before leaving.

"I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap, but that meant hiring somepony with no experience using a printing press."

While the two ponies were in deep conversation, three familiar lizard spirits with dragon-fly wings hovered over their heads. It was Mika, Ali and San, otherwise known as Avatar Korra's and Mako's adopted spirit children. Because they were still too young, they could not speak like the others, and instead communicated throughout squeaks and chirping-like sounds.

"What do you think is the problem?" Mika chirped at her older sister, Ali.

"Derpy just being Derpy again." Ali chirped back, "She got the invitations to Cranky and Matilda's wedding wrong. Now they have to get married at Republic City today."

San's eyes widened, "Wow!" he chirped, "Wonder how's she's gonna get out of this one."

"You guys want to stay and find out?"

Mika and San all nodded in agreement. They always loved a good show!

Derpy covered her imbalanced eyes in dismay, "Oh, I wish there was a way I could go back in time and fix all this."

Dr. Hooves tapped his chin in thought. A mischievous smile emerged on his face.

"I don't like the look in his face." Ali chirped.

(~)

Dr. Hooves opened the door to his underground lab while Derpy followed close behind, marveling at all of the gadgets and stuff around her. Unbeknownst to them, the trio of spirits had entered as well but hid from view.

"Going back in time is _old thinking_, my friend." said the stallion once he entered and began tinkering on one of his machines.

The entire room was filled with all sorts of futuristic, and somewhat retro looking, objects, materials and experiments the pony had been working on.

"I was working off a cutting-edge theory of making time come _forward_ to you." The Doc noticed that Derpy was no longer at his side, but rather playing on a hanging model air-plane device while wearing some kind of helmet on her head. Dr. Hooves pulled a lever and lowered her down. This was not the time for horse play.

"My life's work, decades – centuries, really – of research and experimentation, and I nearly had it cracked! Turns out there's a magic spell for it. Who knew?"

Derpy once again got away and was now playing with an electric orb, which caused her hair to stand up every time she touched it.

"She's not exactly the sharpest fork in the drawer, is she?" Ali chirped to her brother and sister, who had to agree with her.

"But there are so many things that magic can't explain, where science and mathematics are the _real_ magic!"

"What are these?" Derpy asked while gazing at a tube with floating, colorful-like objects. "They're pretty."

"Ah, yes, my flameless fireworks. I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite."

"How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" Derpy asked.

"I've been studying science my whole life. Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal, I've been looking for ways to make sense of the world around me. Science provides explanations of things we never thought possible! … However, I never could get to the logical conclusion as to how a human became half alicorn." said the Doc as he looked at some of the notes and pictures he had on Avatar Korra up on his wall. "Then again, I also can't understand the whole 'soul mate' theory of her's either. Now, why did we come here again?"

Derpy shook her head to remind herself of what it was, "Yeah. Oh! Because I accidentally sent out invitations for Cranky and Matilda's wedding with today's date instead of tomorrow's and now, instead of it being in Ponyville, It's in Republic City!"

Dr. Hooves rapidly shook his head in disbelief, "Great whickering stallions! I completely forgot! And I still need to get my suit tailored!" Dr. Hooves galloped out of the room, leaving Derpy alone, and once again, with no idea on how to fix her problem.

(~)

Dr. Hooves galloped towards the Carousel Boutique, with his suit on his back, and knocked on the door, yet he gained no response. "Rarity? Rarity!" but still no answer, "Blast!"

He heard music and saw Vinyl Scratch walk by him. As always, she wore her headphones on at all times. "Please! You've got to help me!" he called out to her, getting her attention, "I lost track of time, unbelievably, and forgot that the wedding is this afternoon!"

But while he was speaking, Vinyl didn't hear anything due to her music and only watched his movements.

"Have you seen Rarity? She's got to alter the sleeves on my suit, and she's got to do it now!"

Vinyl nodded her head, thinking she knew what he wanted, and gestured him to follow her.

"Oh, ha-ha, thank goodness. Lead on, my friend."

(~)

It was a strangely long trip…all the way to the human world to be exact. Both Vinyl and Doc were in their anthro forms and the music loving white unicorn had brought the stallion to a bowling alley.

"Er, why have you brought me all the way here? Rarity would never set hoof in—"

"Strike!"

Doc turned his head to see a trio of men wearing bowling shirts. One of them was the tall flamboyant Varrick himself, the second was Bolin and Mako's cousin Tu while the third was a very bored looking man with dark hair and glasses. This was Ryu, one of the new airbenders of the air nation. They each wore stylish, and personalized bowling shirts that Varrick made himself. Or rather, had his assistant make them, and she was right there as well. As monotone as ever.

Dr. Hooves shook his head rapidly once again at the sight of the three, "Great whickering stallions, they've got style!" he thanked Vinyl for her 'assistance' and she left the building, dancing to the music in her headphones. Dr. Hooves approached the trio and introduced himself, "Gentlecolts! Oh, I mean, Gentlemen! I'm facing certain calamity, and I couldn't help noticing your remarkable fashion sense. Could I have the name of your incredible tailor?"

Varrick spontaneously shook Doc's hand, "Well, pleasure to meet ya pony pal! If it's a tailor you want, you got it." he snapped his fingers, "Zhu-Li, do the thing!"

Zhu-Li surprised the pony by appeared from behind him and too his suit and pulled out a sowing it from her back pocket. In no less than five minuets, Dr. Hoove's suit was ready for the wedding. "My, word! You certainly are fast with those nimble things you humans call fingers!"

"Anytime fella!" Varrick then stroked him chin in thought, "Say, now that we helped you, you think you can help us out with somethin'?"

"Me? Or, I'm not so certain if-"

"Ah, come on man!" said Tu after taking a sip from his drink, "We're just about to start the finals and our forth didn't show."

"You do know how to bowl, right?" Ryu asked.

Varrick took a bowling ball and handed it to Dr. Hooves. He stared at the pins and started calibrating in his head the numbers for a perfect strike, but he could not find one that would accurately hit them all.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I will not bowl. The splits, the spares! There are simply too many variables!"

"Variables? What are you talking about?" said Varrick, "Just throw the ball straight!"

"Hold on. Straight?" he noticed the way other people were throwing the balls, indeed they were straight as this odd yet generous man said. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all it was the least he could do after they helped him just now. And he never could resist a challenge.

"Very well. I'll try your "straight" technique. It just might be crazy enough to work."

(~)

In Republic City Park, Team Avatar Harmony gathered together, apparently discussing a plan of some sorts. A small group of humans and ponies gathered but kept a far enough distance as not to disturb them. As always, Korra and Twilight were calling the shots while the others listened attentively, openly suggestion alternatives if needed.

A female anthro pony with purple eyes and gray coat-skin, along with dark gray hair approached the group. She wore a pink bow-tie and a pink and white outfit with a musical note cutie mark on her cheek. Her name was Octavia Melody.

"Do we know what they're on about?" she asked in her British accent.

With the crowd were the cutie mark crusaders, along with the airbender children, and Kai, and even P'Li, who was watching them today. "The way they're huddled up like that, I'd say it's either a friendship problem or a monster attack." Kai said with excitement at the last part.

"A monster attack?!" Octavia exclaimed, "Blast! I'm performing at the ceremony this afternoon, and I still haven't sorted out what to play." she placed her hand over her forehead in a dramatic manner, "How am I meant to practice with a monster invading the city?"

"Maybe it's just a friendship problem," said Sweetie Belle, "and it'll all be cleared up in half an hour or so."

Octavia groaned before leaving, "I hope so."

Matilda, who also gained an anthro form while in the human world, a half human-half donkey middle-aged woman appearance, and made her way through the crowd, shouting, "Where's Pinkie Pie?! _I need my wedding planner!"_

The sound of buzzing filled the air and all eyes loved up as a looming shadow covered half of the park. Above was the strangest and fifth most horrible creature they had ever witnessed! A half bear-half bee hybrid with four arms and wings growled with furry. Nobody knew what this creature was exactly, but one thing was certain;

Team Avatar Harmony was going to stop it at any cost!

The monster growled loudly as it aimed directly at the heroes, its large and dangerous bee-tail aimed directly at them like a torpedo! The friends all quickly jumped out of the way, sliding to a halt once they landed. Bolin stomped onto the ground and hurled chances of earth at the creature but the Bug-bear managed to smash the rocks with his powerful paws. Korra and Twilight flew up and simultaneously unleashed magical beams at the creature, causing him to stumble back. Mako and Rainbow Dash both firebended with all of their might, causing it to growl with anger. The beast flew up and began chasing the others, who ran but were ready to attack at any means.

This did not go well for Matilda. "Oh, no! On my wedding day?! Somepony's gotta help me!" her long donkey hears heard a sound coming from a megaphone.

"Alright everybody! Evacuate the park in an orderly fashion!" said a skinny man through a megaphone. "Follow Amethyst Star, she will help you find the safest route out of here!"

Beside him was a female anthro unicorn with purple coat-skin, horn and and purple hair. Her cutie mark was that of three cyan diamonds. She boldly instructed the other inhabitants which direction to go and they followed. She was incredibly organized and the human beside her was certainly good at getting people's attention. Matilda had a good feeling about them.

"You two!"

Amethyst Star and the man looked at Matilda then at one another and back at the female donkey. "Us?"

"I've got to move an entire wedding from tomorrow to today at City Hall!"

"But nopony's asked me to organize anything since Twilight came to town." said Amethyst.

"And why do you need me for?" the man asked, "I haven't been asked to do much since the Equalists dispersed last year." he use to be one of the protestors who advertised Amon and his revolution. He had not worked with them or anything associated in a long time.

"I need all the help I can get!" said Matilda.

Amethyst and the protestor smiled, "I used to be the best organizer in all of Ponyville." she said, "And Zeng here is great with organizing large crowds too."

"So you'll do it then?" Matilda asked hopefully.

"You bet your wedding vows we will!" Zeng said with an enthusiastic smile.

The bugbear growled once more. It had managed to grab hold of Asami, giving her a nuggie with his paws. Rainbow tried to save her, but was knocked back by the monster's second paw. The poor pegasus hit a tree and the monster aimed at her, destroying the tree while Rainbow flew out in the nick of time.

Matilda morphed into her donkey form for faster speed, "Come on! We better get to the salon before that monster flattens it!" she said as she galloped ahead. Amethyst followed and morphed into pony form to gallop along with Zeng running close behind them both.

It certainly seemed that everybody today was going to have their hands, and hooves, tied today.

Derpy was flying by the park, also in anthro form, bypassing Team Avatar fighting the monster. Rarity tried to subdue the creature with her water whips, but Derpy was far more focused on her dilemma. Ali, Mika and San flew beside her and noticed their parents fighting the monster.

Mika's wings flapped faster as she chirped, "Go mommy and daddy!"

"You think they need help?" San chirped.

Ali shook her head, smiling confidently, "Nah! They've handled worse before. Besides, I think Derpy's in much more trouble than they are."

Indeed, Derpy was in dire peril. "What am I gonna do?" she gasped once she saw the bride-to-be galloping her way. Derpy flew beside her in hopes to mend her mistake. "Matilda! I feel so bad about the invitations! Is there anything I can do—"

"FLOWERS!" Matilda screamed as she galloped away. This was Derpy's chance!

(~)

Derpy made her way back to Ponyville to speak with the flower ponies, Lilly Valley, Daisy and Rose. But her results would not be what she had hoped.

"You want Matilda's arrangements... today?!" Lily gasped and she and her two friends all fainted.

"This is awful!" Daisy shouted.

"The horror, the horror!" Rose exclaimed dramatically.

"So there's no way you can do it?" Derpy asked, hoping there would be some kind of solution.

"We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet, much less arranged!" Lily gripped her head with her hooves, "This is a disaster!"

With her ears, and spirits, down, Derpy walked away from the ponies. "Okay. Thanks anyway."

San landed for a moment on a flower, only to accidentally pend the stem. Lilly immediately saw it and the little spirit flew away quickly.

"Look, girls! A broken stem on one of the zinnias!"

"Whaaat?!" the three fainted once more. "Oh, the horror, the horror!"

San, Mika and Ali all looked at each other with skeptical looks before flying away. These three ponies had serious problems.

"What will I do now?" Derpy asked herself. Feeling sorry for the pony, Mika appeared before her and started chirping. Amazingly, Derpy could understand the little spirit. The pegasus pony smiled with glee. "That's a great idea!"

(~)

At City Hall, two ponies, a unicorn named Lyra and an earth pony named Bon Bon worked together to decorate the place in time for the wedding in their anthro forms. So far, everything was going smoothly. Well, the wedding preparations were at least, hard to tell about the battle with the bug-bear outside.

Lyra was a cyan colored unicorn with light blue mane and tail, amber eyes and a harp for a cutie mark. Bon Bon had pale yellow skin-coat with dark blue and pink curly hair and tail with three rolled up dandy wrappers as her cutie mark and blue eyes.

"I have to admit, when Matilda said we needed this place ready by today, I was a little nervous." said Bon Bon.

But Lyra only smiled as the two fist pumped each other. "With you by my side, I knew we'd get it done in time."

"We're like a well oiled machine." said Bon Bon.

"Yep. Me the brains and you the bronze." said Lyra as she levitated a bow for Bon Bon, "Kinda like how Princesses Korra and Twilight work so well together, hu?"

"Totally!" Bon Bon was then startled when she heard a loud roar in the distance. "What was that?"

"There's some monster attacking the city or something." Lyra said casually, not showing the least bit of concern or fear.

Even Bon Bon wasn't surprised. "What is it this time? A creature from the Everfree Forest? Another spirit gone rouge? Brain-crazy 'world-changing' rebel groups?"

"Uh, I think it's some sort of _bugbear_." Lyra said with a giggle.

Suddenly, Bon Bon flinched, her eyes wide like saucers and her ears lowers down, close to her head. "Did you say bugbear?" Bon Bon hid behind the doors in terror, "It found me!"

"What are you talking about, Bon Bon?" Lyra asked, noticing the worry in her best friend's voice. This was very unlike her.

The earth pony covered Lyra's mouth with her hand and started explaining everything about her past. "My name isn't Bon Bon. It's "Special Agent Sweetie Drops". I work for a super-secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot, or at least I did until the bugbear went missing from Tartarus a few years back."

Lyra removed her friend's hand from her mouth and gently shoved her aside, "What are you talking about?"

Bon Bon then pulled out (apparently from nowhere) a briefcase with all sorts of spy gadgets. She pulled out a grappling hook and a rope. "When it escaped, we had to shutter the whole agency. Every last shred of evidence of the organization's existence was destroyed. Celestia demanded complete deniability."

Lyra was still lost, "…What?"

"It was me who captured the bugbear. I had to go deep cover in Ponyville and assume the name Bon Bon. I never thought it'd be able to track me, but now _it has_."

Lyra stomped her foot, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! Are you saying our whole friendship was based on a _lie_?!" Lyra couldn't believe her ears!

"I'm sorry, Lyra! I couldn't tell you for your own protection!"

Lyra couldn't believe that the one pony who had been her friend since the passing of her older sister, who was her first best friend, was nothing but a lier. She felt her eyes tear up. "B-b-but the lunches! The-the long talks! My sister's funeral! The benches we sat on! None of that was real?!"

Bon Bon smiled and wiped Lyra's tears away. "Of course it was _all_ real. You're my very best friend."

Lyra cried even more as she and Bon Bon hugged. She was like a second sister to her since day one. "I already lost my sister. I don't want to loose you too."

"You won't. I promise."

The tender moment was interrupted when another roar was heard. Bon Bon took her grabbling hook and prepared to escape via the widow. "I've got to go find a crowd to blend into before I put you in danger!" she dawned on a pair of shades, "I'll see you at the wedding." with that, Bon Bon, or Sweetie Drops, lowered down and left the building.

Lyra called out to her from the window. "Fine! But we're going to talk about this later!… Also, can I have my wallet back?" Bon Bon tossed her the wallet and Lyra caught it with ease. She opened it and sighed in disappointment. "And she took my bits. I am so getting her back for this!"

(~)

Meanwhile, Dr. Hooves was still bowling with the guys. They were so close to winning. Ryu was eating some nachos with Varrick while Tu spoke to Dr. Hooves.

"Seven/ten split, man. Harshest of the harsh. But if you pick this up, we win the whole game!"

Dr. Hooves inhaled a deep breath and prepared to roll the ball while tiptoeing in a comedic way. He dropped the ball when Derpy suddenly appeared through the door, starling him in the process.

"Doc! I've finally figured out how I can help! Your flameless fireworks look just like flowers! I'll use them for the wedding!"

Once she flew off, Dr. Hooves shook his head rapidly once more before running after her, "Great whickering stallions! Wait!"

"What about the game?!" Tu exclaimed. The three men watched with anticipation as the ball hit one of the pins. Time seemed to slow down as the pin wobbled. They prayed it would hit the second pin…which it did not and instead fell down. They lost the game.

Varrick groaned in frustration until Zhu-Li tapped his shoulder. "Sir, aren't you forgetting what time it is?"

"No, Zhu-Li, why?"

It was then, both his and Tu's eyes widened in shock. "_The wedding!_"

"Why did't you say something before, Zhu-Li?!" Varrick said to her in annoyance, which only made her sigh and roll her eyes.

(~)

Dr. Hooves ran out and tried to explain to Derpy why she couldn't use his experiments. "Wait! The flameless fireworks are _extremely_ volatile! Without knowing what the trigger is, they could go off at any moment!… My word, is that a bugbear?"

The attack between the monster and Team Avatar, literally, passed right by him. The bugbear now had Asami by the hair. Literally.

"It's got my hair! It's got my hair!"

The creature finally released the heiress once Korra hit it with an ice beam. She landed and assisted her friend, who's hair was now a complete mess.

"Thank you! How much longer to we have to keep this up?" Asami was surprised when Korra suddenly smiled.

"Not for long."

The group took notice of a familiar mane-style behind a large trash bin. They had been expecting her. Korra and Twilight were the only two to approach her. The pony lowered her shades revealing her blue eyes.

"You ladies needed my help?"

"We figured you'd show up at some point." said Korra, "That bugbear isn't going to stop until it has you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You have it?" Twilight asked hopefully.

The pony, really Sweetie Drops, pulled out her briefcase and a small tranquilizer dart and a gun to shoot it with. "I've been perfecting this chemical for years in case this day ever came. Now it has." Sweetie Drops handed the princesses the gun before slipping away, "Remember our deal. Nopony else is to know about this."

Korra and Twilight came out from behind the trash bin and flew up towards the monster. Twilight kept it distracted with her magical blasts while Korra aimed the gun directly at her target.

"Sweet dreams, big guy." with a pull of the trigger, the tranquilizer flew out and hit the bugbear directly on its back. The creature roared in agony before slowly lowering down. Its eyes became heavy and its wings slowly stopped flapping.

"Everybody, out of the way!" Applejack shouted and the whole team dispersed, only to stumble and fall once the bugbear fell to the ground. Now snoring. Korra and Twilight landed in front of it, gently tapping its nose to see if it truly was out cold. Which it was.

"Out like a light." said the Avatar.

"And down like a rock." said the alicorn.

The princesses gave one final salute to Sweetie Drops, who saluted back before swinging away from the scene with her garbling hook. Nobody every truly knew who she was. Except for the princesses, told by Celestia herself in case anything like this ever happened.

"Was that Bon Bon?" Bolin asked, right before being silenced by Rainbow Dash with her covering his mouth.

"Nobody must ever know."

(~)

With one crisis averted, there was one more to be dealt with. At the spa, Matilda was still frantic over the wedding. "Oh, there are so many things I'm forgetting!" she was laying on a spa-bed with the spa attendants working on her mane, "I hope Cranky remembers to tell the musicians! Oh! Oh! I'll never get my mane done in time!"

One of the female spa workers tried to ease her worries, "You must relax, my dear! We can handle _anything_! We once did somebody's hair _during_ the ceremony!"

"Oh, it's true, it's true! They really are the best!" said another guest, who was neither a human or pony…but a large purple sea monster with orange stylish hair and mustache. He was the same sea monster Rarity and the other encountered on their first adventure together to seek the Elements of Harmony.

"Matilda, I've just got to say, I already feel like we're family!"

Matilda arched an eyebrow but politely shook his large scaly hand, "You do?"

"Of course! I'm Stephen Magnet, Cranky's best beast!"

Matilda was very surprised by this while the lady worked on her mane, "_You're_ Stephen Magnet?"

"Well, what'd you expect, a bugbear? I've known Cranky for_ev-er_! Surely he must have told you about the time he saved me from Flash Freeze Lake?"

"…_You're_ Stephen Magnet."

"Oh, I know, I know! Typical Cranky, to leave out minor details, like the fact that I'm, y'know, a sea monster, right? I just love that old burro!"

"I'm sorry, Stephen. I guess I assumed you were a pony. And I had no idea you had such adventures together."

"Oh, honey, you don't know the half of it! But let me tell you something. In all that we've been through together, the only thing he ever cared about was finding you."

Matilda wiped away a single tear that escaped her eye, "Really?"

"Well, that and a baldness cure." Stephen said with a laugh.

Matilda smiled as the ladies worked on making her mane stunning for her big day. "He is the sweetest thing, isn't he? All the stress I've put myself through. All the stress I've put _him _through. The only thing that matters is that we're together. The wedding isn't the important thing – the _marriage_ is."

She was surprised when Stephen started laughing, "Oh, goodness gracious. If you believe that, I have got a bridge to sell you! All these folk traveling from Ponyville to Republic City, putting on uncomfortable clothes, sitting through a long ceremony, you think any of them care about the _marriage_? Honey, the wedding is _everything_."

As if Matilda didn't have enough to worry about, now she was practically shaking in her hooves.

(~)

Moving to Republic City was the best choice Octavia ever made. Ever since she learned more about their music, she fell in love with it. She wanted to know more, and she felt right at home in this land. She and her dear close cousin, Vinyl Scratch, lived together in a stylish apartment, with each side styled to fit their individuality. The music of the human world was a perfect blend of upbeat style, perfect for Vinyl, and use of classic instruments, perfect for Octavia.

Vinyl returned home, silently greeting her cousin, who was practicing on her cello, playing Mendelssohn's "Wedding March". But Octavia was bored out of her mind.

"Ugh, all these wedding songs are so... standard. I want Matilda and Cranky's wedding to be special." she continued playing while her cousin came up with a plan.

On her side of the room, Vinyl played on her DJ station, scratching the records, providing dubstep beats to the scene. But it clashed terribly with Octavia's music.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure that's appropriate for a wedding, is it?" Octavia resumed her practicing but Vinyl was anything if not determined.

She played a different track, providing backup beats to her cousin's cello, creating a fresh invigorating sound.

"That's more like it!"

The two musically talented ponies continued to play the new styled music. For e moment, the two stopped, smiling knowingly at one another. Regardless of their opposite personalities, music was the main language they both spoke.

Octavia played her cello while Vinyl played on her tracks. The two were completely lost in their own music, once these two got in the grove there was no stoping it. Like true artists. Vinyl plugged in her stereos to increase the sound and Octavia played faster on her cello, both acting like total rockstars. For one final performance, they were going to smash their instruments like a punk rock star until Octavia remembered something very important.

"Stop! I'm going to be late for the wedding!"

The two cousins made their way out…ridding on Vinyl's mobile DJ booth that is!

Along the way, the two started picking up other wedding guests who had all traveled from Ponyville to Republic City for the celebration in the most comedic and unexpected way possible. This was something nobody saw coming.

Tahno and his wolfbats were caught up in it as well, even Mako and Bolin's grandmother Yin and her son Chow. They even hitchhiked Gommu himself. Well, he actually waved at them and asked them to give him a ride. Even several spirits were swept up in the commotion.

Matilda, now in her wedding gown, was nervously walking with Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who were holding her large wedding cake. The mobile DJ booth swooped in and carried the two as well.

Cranky, with suit and all, saw the contraption coming towards him, but he managed to duck in time…loosing his wig in the process.

They hit the Twilicane, dropped by Lemon Hearts, which upturned the vehicle and tossed everybody into City Hall. All the while Gummy the alligator was watching from afar with his blank expression. His own words were heard in his head.

"_What is life? Is it nothing more than the endless search for a cutie mark? And what is a cutie mark but a constant reminder that we're all only one bugbear attack away from oblivion? And what of the poor gator? Flank forever blank, destined to an existential swim down the river of life to... an unknowable destiny?"_

Amazingly, everybody who was invited managed to land perfectly onto their chairs, Octavia and Vinyl landed perfectly where the band was to play and the wedding cake landed on the table without a single frosting flower out of place.

Octavia smiled at her brilliant cousin, "Something like that might work. Nice thinking, cousin."

(~)

After that wild experience, more of the guests arrived, including the royal alicorns themselves. Celestia and Luna were currently near the table bearing wedding gifts for the bride and groom. Celestia then spoke in a hushed, and angry, tone with her younger sister.

"What do you mean you left it on the counter?!"

"I thought _you_ were bringing it!" Luna replied through her teeth.

"Well, this is just _wonderful_!"

The two princesses put on fake smiles on Spike walked up and placed his own present on the table before leaving.

"_I_ handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor!" said Luna, "You were supposed to do this one, _remember_?"

"Well, we can't just come to this wedding _empty-hoofed_!"

"Enough, girls!" their mother, Leilani, appeared before them, narrowing her eyes sternly before revealing she herself brought the gift and placed it on the table. "Show a little more decorum, will you?"

The two princesses lowered their heads in shame, "Yes, mother." they replied.

With the other guests, P'Li arched an eyebrow as she watched Prince Shinning Armor sobbing like a baby while his wife, Princess Cadance tried to comfort him. "It's alright." she assured the combustion bender, "He always cries at weddings." To her and P'Li surprise, Shinning Armor bawled even more, tears streaming down his eyes to no apparent end. Cadance rolled her eyes, "…Usually it's not until the wedding _starts_."

Kya, who was sitting near them, had her arms crossed in annoyance, "Want to trade?" she asked while narrowing her eyes at her brother Bumi, who he too was bawling just as much as Shinning Armor.

Derpy and the spirit trio admired the display of the colorful flower shaped stones the pony borrowed from the Doc. "This was a great idea, little spirit." she said in gratitude to the creatures. "These flameless fireworks look even better than flowers!"

Kai, Jinora and Opal made sure the coast was clear before addressing to there guest through the window. "The coast is clear, Sunny." said Opal.

In entered a small little Changeling with big bright eyes and a shy demeanor. He had just visited Ponyville because he didn't fit in with other changelings, but was afraid others would be frightened by him. The only ones who weren't were these three airbenders.

"You sure nobody will be scared of me?" Sunny asked hopefully.

Jinora smiled and petted his head, "Trust me. Once they see how nice you are, they'll love you."

Sunny smile in gratitude. It certainly was wonderful to have such nice new friends who accepted him for what he was.

Tenzin and his family were already seated alongside Lin, her sister Su, Su's children, President Raiko and his wife, awaited for Team Avatar to show up.

"Were are they?" Tenzin asked, "The wedding's about to start."

"I don't know." Lin replied, "But Korra better get here soon. The Mayor Mare can't marry these two because she lost her voice."

Right on cue, the doors opened and Team Avatar, now better dressed, entered the room. Korra gathered everyone's attention. "Great news, everybody! The bugbear is defeated and heading to Tartarus as we speak!"

Everybody in the room cheered, giving Bon Bon the chance to quietly approach Lyra, who sat with her legs and arms crossed, not looking at her.

"Hey."

"Hello." Lyra still didn't look at her.

"So, uh, you didn't happen to mention our earlier conversation about my _secret identity" _ she said in shush tone through gritted teeth, "to anybody, did you?"

Lyra finally opened her eyes and looked at the anthro earth pony, "No. I did not. And you're not the only one with a _secret_, y'know. You know those expensive imported oats you were saving for a special occasion? I cooked them up and _ate_ them! _All of them_!"

Lyra glared at Bon Bon, but she already knew that Lyra was not really mad. She could read the unicorn like an open book. Lyra, realizing she wasn't fooling her, started to laugh.

"It's sort of thrilling to reveal your deepest, darkest secrets!"

"That's what best friends are for. You're the brains…"

"And you're the bronze."

The two best friends embraced in their signature warm and tender hugs. No amount of secrets could break the strong and powerful bond these two shared. Some may believe in romantic soul mates. Well, These two were _sister soul mates_. It may not be the same, but it's still just as strong a bond, and a love just as true as any other.

Speaking of sisters, Celestia and Luna were still sour with one another for forgetting the wedding present, only to have their mother be the one to bring it.

"Next time, you can just bring your _own_ gift, and I'll bring _mine_." Celestia said to Luna in a hushed tone.

"_Fine_."

(~)

Derpy was just about to close the doors when Dr. Hooves came galloping towards the building. Once he reached her he morphed back into his anthro form. He was now wearing a long colorful scarf around his neck and the same outfit he was wearing the first time he came.

"There you are! My suit has vanished and this was the only thing left in my closet! How do I look?"

"Like a million bits!" Derpy said as she hugged him.

For a moment, the Doc actually enjoyed the embrace. Out of all the ponies he knew, Derpy was the only one who truly understood him and liked him for who he was. The eccentric science-loving goofball he was. He felt so warm and happy to have her by his side. And so close.

He then shook his head, realizing what was happening. "Great whickering stallions, look at the time! We'd better get inside. Allons-y!" he walked on into the building, trying to hide the blush on his face. He made a mental note to study this odd sensation in his stomach.

(~)

Cranky stood by the window, where Stephen was, the poor anthro donkey was too embarrassed to go on. "I can't believe I lost my hair! I look ridiculous. The love of my life deserves better than this!"

"Have no fear, Cranky, my dear. It's Stephen Magnet's mustache to the rescue!" using one of his scales, much like Rarity did when they first met, he cut off his mustache and placed it over Cranky's head, combed it and added hair spray for that special shine. Cranky looked perfect.

"Aw, thanks, buddy."

The happy sea monster hugged his dear old friend, "Oh, no problem." he then gently pushed him forward towards the altar, "Now you get in there and marry that donkey!"

Mako noticed Ali, Mika and San land beside him. "Hey, kids. Were have you been all day?"

"Should we tell him?" San chirped to Ali.

Ali shook her head, "Let's wait until we hit puberty. Then he'll be in for a surprise."

Matilda and Cranky were now facing one another, both smiling with pure joy, while Korra stood in the center, ready to start the ceremony. "Well, is everybody here?"

"Wait!" All heads turned when Varrick, Tu, Zhu-Li and Ryu finally made it. Varrick wiped away a drop of sweat from his brow. "Finally! We had to go through some bad traffic just to get here. By the way, did anybody else notice the giant bug bear thing being towed?"

Tu took his seat right next to Opal. The beautiful airbender smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tu's arm and nuzzled her head against his shoulder, making him blush.

"Well," Korra began, "I think _now_ that's everybody." she cleared her throat and began the ceremony with all eyes and ears on her and the happy couple. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in mare-trimony. As I look around this room, I can only imagine how _uncomfortable_ Cranky must be."

The audience laughed as the groom tugged on his collar, already sweeting, but not out of nervousness, out of pure bashfulness at how beautiful his bride looked.

"But I also see so many ponies, humans and even spirits from all trots of life, brought together by love."

Cadance nuzzled against Shining Armor and he wrapped his arm around his wife, smiling as a tear rolled down his eye. Pema and Tenzin smiled as little Rohan giggled with joy.

"Cranky searched all across the great land of Equestria to find Matilda, and no matter what obstacles kept them apart, love would finally bring them together, just as it has brought all of us together now."

As Korra spoke, both Celestia and Luna looked at each other with regret before smiling and held each other's hands. How could they let a silly argument get between them? They had been through so much, but their love for each other lasted for so long and kept burning to this day. All that mattered was that they were together again, and with their mother once more. Leilani smiled at her beautiful treasures, happy to have them in her long life again. Even Lin and Su held each other's hands, happy to have each other in their lives again.

"It's remarkable to me how a story like Cranky's search for Matilda could fill this room with such a unique collection of friends! It makes you realize that everybody is the star of their own story. And it's not just the main characters in our stories that make life so rich! It's _everybody _and_ everypony_ – those who play big parts and those who play small."

Kai and Jinora hugged little changeling Sunny, who smiled in reply. Both Bolin and Mako started to tear up, which surprised Asami quite a bit.

"If it weren't for everybody in this room and many more who couldn't be here today, Cranky and Matilda's lives wouldn't be as full and vibrant as they are."

Even though Korra was referring to the couple, her friends and everybody else could tell she was also addressing to all of them. How much they all meant to her and how much they all meant to each other. Stephen started to cry tears of joy as he hugged a surprised Bulk Biceps.

"And so, in front of all these loved ones... Cranky, do you take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You bet I do!"

"And do you, Matilda, take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Matilda started tearing up, "I do!"

"Then I'm proud to say, I now pronounce you jack and jenny!"

The two lover sealed their matrimony with a kiss, which made everyone clap and cheer happily for them. Varrick started bawling like a baby, much to Zhu-Li's surprise.

"Are you okay?"

"Weddings just make me so darn happy!"

Suddenly, the flameless fireworks started to glow and rise up. Dr. Hooves watched attentively as his creations started to activate. In a dazzling display, the fireworks went up, exploding indoors in a variety of sparkle and color, wowing everybody.

Dr. Hooves laughed with joy and hugged Shiro Shinobi, "Of _course_! They need _love_ to ignite! How could I have missed it?!"

Matilda and Cranky happily watched the display. This day may not have been what they expected, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

(~)

Near sunset, at the reception outside, Matilda and Cranky shared their first dance as husband and wife while everybody else chatted happily with one another, talking about how beautiful the wedding was and what a happy couple Cranky and Matilda made.

However, Team Avatar watched from afar on top of a building, happily gazing down at all of the love down bellow. The love between friends, siblings, husbands and wives, neighbors, cousins, teammates, co-workers, all of them seemed to be glowing with happiness and light.

"You know something, guys?" Flash said, breaking the silence, "We are so lucky to have not one but two places to call home. I can't imagine how my life would have been like if I never met any of you. No doubt, it'd be boring."

His girlfriend giggled, "Probably."

"We've got a lot to be thankful for." said Applejack, "I can't even imagine Equestria without humans around."

"And I can't imagine our world without Equestria." said Bolin.

"Well, you certainly made our lives more exciting." said Rarity. "More than usual, anyway."

"That may be true." said Mako with his arm wrapped around Korra, "But you ponies definitely made our lives a lot brighter."

The entire group gathered together for a wondrous group hug. "I love you all so much!" said Twilight.

Mako wrapped his free arm around Asami's back, who then winced in pain. "Ow! Mako, that's where the bugbear bit me!"

"Sorry!"

There have been and will beer many adventures to come for everyone of these characters. Both main and minor. Everybody has a part to play, even if it does take a while to find it. For many of these characters, their journey is not yet over, but even when the road is long, there has and always will be only one thing each and every single one of them truly needs.

The gift they all took a moment to realize they had been given all along. And the gift that they gave each other.

_*(~)* _

_**1 John 4:7~**_

_Dear friends, let us love one another, for love comes from God. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God._

_*(~)*_

**Wow…the 100th episode of MLP. I have to say, I was worried about how I was going to make this work, but thank God I managed to do this. It, literally, took me all day today to finish it. I didn't want to change much about the episode, especially the ones that made the fandom go nuts, but here you go.**

**About Vinyl and Octavia being cousins….I don't know, it just came to me. Ah, who cares, it was fun!**

**Also, I want to take a moment to thank all of the fans who read the series and have supported the franchise and my works, you guys are all so sweet and wonderful! I hope you all find your own destiny one day. It won't be easy and there will be tribulations as well as temptations disguised as promises, believe me I've had my fair share, but stay firm and have your eyes on the Truth. The things that are most worth it aren't easy, but not impossible either. **

**You are all in my prayers and keep on being good people. God bless you all, *kiss, kiss***


	10. Princess Bolin

***(~)***

_**1 Corinthians 12:4-8~ **_

_Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things_.

***(~)***

**Princess Bolin**

Bolin still couldn't believe it! He was actually attending the Gran Equestria Summit with the alicorns, Asami and Jinora. Pony delegates from all over Equestria arrived at Canterlot castle for the event, from the Crystal Empire to even Griffonstone. But it wasn't just them. Humans and even spirits attended as well. There were delegates from across the earth kingdom, Queen Hou-Ting's right hand woman, Kuvira was present. Representatives from the fire nation and the water tribe as well and Asami was the delegate from Republic City, being the city's most famous industrialist and who helped built most of the new roads. Jinora was the delegate for the Air Nation, being the youngest there but still wise beyond her years to do so. As always, Bolin was eager to to be here, especially if he could help in any way he possibly could.

He stood alongside Spike and the rest of the alicorns, who stood at the very top of the staircase. The delegates were eager not only to see them but for the unavailing of a very large statue in the ballroom, which was covered in a long white sheet. Fanfare sounded off and Leilani walked out alongside her daughters.

"Welcome to the Grand Equestria Summit!" she said in her most dignified but modest tone of voice that only Leilani herself could pull off. Alongside her were her daughters, Cadance, Twilight and Korra. The crowd cheered for their beautiful royals.

"You delegates have traveled far and wide to represent your cities and nations as we seek to celebrate and learn from all the unique places that make up our wonderful home worlds. At tonight's welcome reception, Princess Cadance will dedicate this beautiful friendship statue made up of gemstones from each of your home cities."

Using her magic, Leilani removed the sheet to reveal the most stunning form of a pony, decorated with all sorts of gemstones, each representing a different city, country and nation of the three worlds. It was truly a stunning sight, Spike couldn't help but lick his lips. He just loved gemstones, the rubies tasted the best. However, he needed to keep him composure, this statue was not for eating.

"Now I'd like to turn things over to the ones who organized the summit: Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Avatar Korra!"

Before the two could step forward, Korra drank the last bit of her coffee before handing the now empty cup to Bolin. Twilight did the same with hers. The two had been up for many nights organizing the summit. They got most of the work done faster by working together, and with the help of some coffee, but Korra made sure for Twilight not to use more than she could handle. She insisted she use decaf.

Now with more energy the two addressed to the crowd, with Twilight speaking first. "Thank you, everypony. With delegates from over fifty cities and four nations attending three days of conferences, receptions, and meetings, this is the largest Grand Equestria Pony Summit yet. And let me tell you, putting it all together has led to more than one sleepless night."

Korra placed her hand over Twilight's pony head and continued next, "We're so excited to have you all here and to learn more about life all across this great land and beyond."

The crowd cheered, stomping their hooves and clapping their hands, or the transparent ones of the spirits. Bolin gently poked Korra's shoulder, getting her attention. "And now my good friend Bolin would like to say a few words."

The earthbender step forward with a broody smile on his face, his hand on his chest, trying to look regal, and winked at his girlfriend from the audience, who winked back. Bolin cleared his throat, "Um, hello, everybody! I'm here to help any way I can. So if there's anything I can do for any of you—"

"We love you, Princess Korra!" one of the ponies in the crowd cheered.

"We love all the princesses!"

"And our queen!"

The crowd cheered once more for their beautifully perfect royals, while Bolin awkwardly slid back into the background, dropping his shoulders in disappointment. "I guess everybody loves a princess."

(~)

The next morning, Spike was organizing Twilight's books in her temporary room at Canterlot, while Bolin, dejectedly, assisted. The dragon could smell his disappointment from a mile away.

"Aw, cheer up, Bolin! It wasn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say, Spike. You're an official royal assistant to a princess, not to mention a hero to the Crystal Empire."

"Come on, you're exaggerating."

"Ten crystal ponies asked for your autograph before we got here!"

Spike's ears lowered, "Okay, maybe I'm not the best example."

Bolin sighed as he sat down on the floor in a lotus position. "It's not like it matters, I'm always the odd guy out."

Spike placed the books down on the bed and consoled his friend, "No you're not, Bolin. You're an important part of Team Avatar!"

"Yeah, nobody can crack up jokes like I can." he said in disappointed sarcasm.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. Just once I'd like to feel like I'm contributing to society too. Korra and Twilight are princesses, Mako and Flash are royal cops, Asami's an industrialist, you're royal assistant, everybody's got an import job but me."

"Well, who knows, maybe the universe will point you in the right direction." the dragon said optimistically. The two were startled by a knock at the door. Spike walked up to answer it, only to accidentally get slammed by it once both Korra and Asami entered the room, all both looking frantic and worried.

"Bolin!"

The little dragon slid to the floor and a stack of books from the shelf landed on him, while the earthbender stood to face the two.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We got a big problem!" Asami said before looking around the room, "Where's Spike?"

"A little help?" Spike's muffled voice was heard among the books while he stuck out his claw. Using her magic, Korra levitated him upwards.

"Boys, we need you!"

Hearing this, Bolin and Spike stood up straight and saluted, ready to assist. "Of course! What can we do?" Bolin asked in a soldier's tone.

Korra pointed her thumb to the door as it opened, and in walked a very sleepy, and very, very exhausted looking Twilight Sparkle. She had bangs under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and he could already smell her morning breath, mixed with a bit of coffee, but not the decaf kind unfortunately. She wobbled as she walked and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Spike winced at the sight of her, "Whoa, what happened to _you_?"

Twilight groaned tiredly, "I'm sorry, Spike. I just…" she yawned, "…need a quick... nap." she wobbled back, resting on the pile of books as if it were a bed. She was delirious as well, "Napkin! Tell the delegates I'll…" she trailed off before falling asleep.

"She's been awake three straight days preparing for the summit!" Korra stated. "We need to make sure she gets some rest today."

"Wait, hold up." Bolin interrupted, "If you've both been working on this together, why aren't you tired?"

Korra blushed and fiddled nervously with her hair, "I…may have dozed off last night. And Twilight, being Twilight, must have taken up the rest of the work by herself."

Bolin placed his hands over his heart, "Awwww, that's actually kinda sweet of her."

"Yeah, but now she'll never be able to attend the welcome reception in this condition and I've still got my own work to do today."

Asami placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Bolin, can we count on you and Spike to make sure she isn't disturbed?"

It may not have been the most extravagant request anyone has ever asked of him, but he would do it anyway for his friends. He and Spike saluted.

"We promise!"

"We won't let you down!" Spike added.

Korra gently took the sleeping alicorn and placed her onto the bed, wrapping the blanket over her body. She tried to get herself up but Korra gently stroked her mane and she went back to sleep.

"Get some rest, you've done enough already." Korra kissed the pony's head before magically closing the curtains to darken the room. "Don't let anybody else in until she wakes up." she whispered to the two boys.

The three gently walked out of the room, leaving Bolin and Spike to watch over the sleeping princess.

(~)

Twilight slept soundly, snoring the cutest little snore, while Bolin and Spike marched inside the room, both holding telescopes over their shoulders. Spike looked out the window to see if there was any trouble. So far, all her saw was a female unicorn pushing a baby stroller, a male unicorn drinking some coffee, and…a pony mime. Spike turned to Bolin, "Nothing to report, sir."

"Perfect. I call that an unqualified success." Bolin smiled proudly until the sound of loud chirping was heard. They both looked through the telescope and spotted a bird on top of one of the castle towers, singing rather loudly despite the distance.

"Not on my watch." Spike jumped out the window and climbed up to the tower in hopes of talking the bird to be silent. "Uh, excuse me? Can you keep it down a little?"

But instead of complying, the bird flew off…right into Twilight's room!

"Oh, no!"

The bird landed on Twilight's horn and continued to sing. Bolin pulled on his hair frantically before telling the bird to shush. "Please, be quiet." he whispered, but the bird did not obey. "I'll give you birdseed! Worms! Anything! Just please stop singing before you wake the princess!"

The bird stopped and looked down at Twilight. She had no idea it was a princess. The bird bowed in respect and flew away out the window just when Spike arrived, only to find the bird gone.

"Where'd the bird go?"

"I took care of it."

"How?"

"I just asked her to stop before she woke the princess and it worked."

Even Spikes was impressed, "Huh. I can't believe it."

"Well, looks like nothing but smooth sailing." but Bolin was just about to be proven wrong.

The two boys heard incredibly loud cheering coming from down bellow, where various ponies were having a polo game, while shouting. Twilight started to groan and turn in her sheets. If the noise did not stop she would be startled awake and never get back to sleep.

"Spike, you stay here and make sure she doesn't wake up." Bolin rushed out the door to try and stop the game, or at least tell them to be silent.

The unicorn hit the polo ball only to have Bolin catch it, much to the pony's surprise that he dropped his polo stick.

The young man was now surrounded by a heard of angry polo playing ponies. He scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, hi fellas. Sorry to break up your game, but there's sort of an important diplomatic summit kind of thingy going on, and it involves a princess needing to sleep, and, uh... maybe you could move your game somewhere else?…Please?"

The ponies all looked at one another before looking back at him. "Did you say the princess?" one asked.

Bolin gulped once more, "Yep."

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Come on fellas, let's take our game out to the country. More room for us there." the ponies all politely complied and happily trotted off with their sticks and polo balls. Bolin was very surprised by this.

"Uh, okay. The princess thanks you for your understanding! Wow. That's twice in the same hour. I'm on a roll!"

His victory was cut short when he heard the sound of a chainsaw buzzing. A green colored pegasus pony was cutting down the branches of a tree of very beautiful red lotus flower-like plants. This noise would wake up Twilight for sure.

Bolin walked up to him and placed his hands near his mouth to speak with him, "Uh, Excuse me. Do you have to do this right now?"

The pegasus pony briefly stopped. "Uh, these are too top-heavy. Wouldn't take much to bring these beauties down."

"Can't you just wait a few hours?"

"Sorry, it's a public hazard. I got my orders."

"Well, I've got _my_ orders too from Princess Twilight and-"

"Princess Twilight? Why didn't you say so? Gee, I reckon they'll keep a few more hours." the pony kindly walk away, leaving Bolin even more amazed by this.

"Huh. Good thing I've got the princesses on my side."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Bolin released vibrating yelps, literally felling his body jump up and down rapidly at the sound of a jackhammer rattling. He was moved towards where the sound came from and saw it was a worker unicorn repairing a water main.

"Aw, come on! Excuse me?" Bolin had to result to shouting, "_Excuse me, sir! I really need you to—" _he didn't realize the jackhammer stopped, "_—stop right now!_...Oops."

"Lemme guess, the noise?" the pony asked loudly, "Sorry, but we can't have a broken water main!" he gestured to the maine in the crater before him, which really was broken with drops of water dripping out from it.

"You couldn't do this _yesterday_?!"

"Hey, pal, I'm just tryin' to make sure everything runs smooth for the summit!"

"But there _is_ no summit without Princess Twilight, and she needs things to be kept quiet around here. So if you don't mind, I'd—"

"Alright, alright, if that's how she wants it!" the pony was about to walk away but then used his magic to pull Bolin by the collar of his shirt down to his level and narrowed his eyes at him, "But if something happens, it ain't my fault!"

Once the pony released Bolin and left he looked around to find that there was no more sound aside from the soft gentle sound of the water. He did it, he actually managed to get peace and quiet so Twilight could sleep, and if Twilight could sleep then that would mean the summit will go on as planned. All thanks to him.

(~)

Bolin gently opened the doors of Twilight's room to where Spike was still keeping watch. The little dragon quickly ran out and the two spoke outside.

"So, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." Bolin said proudly and started numbering what he did using his fingers. "I got some polo ponies to move their game somewhere else, got another pony to stop cutting down trees with his chainsaw, and another pony with a jackhammer." he stretched his arms, placing them behind his head. "Yep. I'd say everything's going to be A-okay! Oh, and I found these really pretty flowers for Asami." Bolin took out a bouquet of the same flowers from the tree he found. But once Spike saw them, his nose started to twitch, his eyes red and teary and he started to sneeze.

"Ah…ah…aaaaaa-choo!" Spike released a puff of green fire from his mouth. "Oh, no! Bolin, those are dragon-sneezes!" he was just about to sneeze once more until Bolin stopped him by covering the nose and throwing the flowers away.

"No need to explain what they do." he said, "It's fine, I'll just get her some tulips instead."

Spike's nose cleared up almost instantaneously and poked into the room, relieved to see that Twilight was still asleep. He sighed in relief. "Well, this is good. Princess Twilight will be rested, Korra and Asami will be proud, I think this calls for a reward." he took out a bowl of dumplings for them to share.

Bolin sat down, happily taking one. "Don't mind if I do!"

Just as they were about to enjoy their snack they heard two ponies coming up the stairs, arguing with one another. So much for their little break. The two placed the bowl aside and addressed to the two ponies.

They were the Manehattan Whinnyapolis Delegates. The Manehattan one was male, large with a tan colored coat and dark hair with green eyes, wearing a suite and a pizza cutie mark. The Whinnyapolis was female pony with rosy eyes, blond mane and tail wearing a brown winter hat and jacket with a coffee cup cutie mark.

"Uh, hi. Can we help you?" Spike asked.

The Whinnyapolis delegate spike first in a strong Wisconsin accent, "My friend here, the distinguished pony from up Manehattan, and I are in a bit of a pickle, and we need the Princess Twilight to resolve it."

"Uh, can you talk a little quieter?" Spike asked politely.

"And maybe come back later?" Bolin asked, "Like say…an hour or so?"

"Oh, sure now, gosh, I wish we could but, uh, we're both supposed to give speeches about our local economies in five minutes, and we've been booked in the same hall!"

"I had the room first." said the Manehattan delegate in a thick new york accent, "And let's be honest, my speech is more important."

The Whinnyapolis delegate rolled her eyes, "Point of order there, sir, but I think you'll find that my speech is the more important one, don't'cha know?"

The Manehattan delegate gestured to the two boys, "Look, youse is gonna have a lot of unhappy delegates on your hooves unless we get a ruling from Princess Twilight right now!"

The two delegates were not the only ones in a pickle. Bolin and Spike couldn't wake Twilight up, but what other choice could they make. Spike whispered up to Bolin, "Any ideas?"

"Me?!" Bolin whispered back, "Why don't _you_ come up with something?"

It was only fair, Bolin did his part, now it was Spike's. The dragon sighed, "Lemme see what I can do."

He opened the door to find Twilight still asleep. He quietly walked up to her, internally debating wether or not he should wake her up. He squealed once Twilight sat up, but only barely with her eyes open.

"Does something need scheduling?" she asked, half asleep.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Two delegates have speeches booked in the same hall. What do I do?"

Twilight yawned, "Okay, no problem. Just put the hay in the apple and eat the candle, hm?" Twilight yawned once more before dozing off. This was not going to help.

The dragon called out to Bolin from the door, "Psst! Bo."

"What you got?"

"No dice. Twilight can't even think straight! What are we supposed to do?!"

The two delegates were already getting impatient. "Well? What did she say?" the male pony asked, "She picked me, right?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not be too hasty there, good sir. I got a feeling she went with me."

"He-hey, if she didn't pick me, it ain't hard to see that as an insult to all of Manehattan! You know what I'm saying'?"

"And it'd sure be a shame to see something like a scheduling issue create a nasty old rift between Whinnyapolis and Ponyville."

The two boys were literally sweating up a river. They had to come up with something, but what? Bolin fiddled with his fingers, trying to figure out a way out of this.

"Um, could you excuse us for just one more second?" the earthbender dashed inside while taking the dragon with him. "Okay, okay, let's think for a second. What would Twilight or Korra do?"

"Well, first they'd be all sweet and nice giving friendship speeches and if that doesn't work they give a very stern talking to." Spike said.

"And if that doesn't work?" Bolin asked.

"Normally somebody ends up with a black eye. But, we're not Korra. Or Twilight."

"No, we're not." then, Bolin got an idea. A very, very, very risky idea. "But _they_ don't know that."

"Hu?"

"Just play along my little dragon friend, Nuttuk is here to save the day."

The two exited the room, the little dragon twisted his tail nervously as the two delegates eyed at them both impatiently.

"So? What did the Princess say?"

Bolin cleated his throat and put his acting skills to good use. "You see, Princess Twilight believes it would be more fair for the two of you and your cities if you both would…share the hall with one another?"

Spike was literally jaw dropped that a fly flew into his mouth and he chocked, pounding his chest to get the insect out.

The two ponies were silent for a few moments until the male spoke up. "If that's what the princess wants, what are ya gonna do?" he shook hooves with his companion, setting aside their differences.

"The princess is always right!"

The two ponies, now on much more friendly terms with one another, left the two boys who sighed in relief.

"I can't believe that worked." said Spike.

"I told you I had this covered. Now, back to more important things!" he pulled out the bowl of dumplings again and the two started chewing.

Things were looking up.

(~)

After eating their rewards, the two boys lazily sat in front of the doors, just soaking up the good life, until another pony delegate walked up to them, starling them awake. The pony was blue from head to tail, with a mustache and red tie.

"Combining those two talks was a disaster! The hall was overcrowded and the speakers just shouted over each other!"

"Huh? B-but—"

"Why would the princess have made such a decision?!"

Spike narrowed his eyes at Bolin, who smiled nervously. More annoyed chatter was heard as more and more delegates walked up the stairs. Bolin really did stir up some trouble. And worse, they couldn't let Twilight wake up.

"Uh, by order of Princess Twilight, _be quiet!"_ Bolin's yell echoed out, much to his surprise. He wasn't making the situation any better.

One of the delegates, a pegasus named Fluffy Clouds, stood before them with tears in his eyes. "I was really looking forward to the "Don't Spend All Your Yuans" Speech, but when I went into the hall, a pony had taken my seat. A pony who used to be my friend!"

Bolin arched an eyebrow, "Your friend took your seat? Hah, big deal! Why don't you just—"

"No offense, but I don't need some random human boy's opinion. I-I want to hear what Princess Twilight thinks."

The dragon huffed at the insult until Bolin spoke up, "Let me have a word with the princess." he walked inside for a brief moment before walking back out. "The princess says no friendship should end over a seat. You should forgive your friend!"

Fluffy Clouds gasped in realization, "Of course! Oh, the princess is so wise!"

Seeing how happy he was, all of the other delegates wanted to hear from the princess. Spike then got an idea, since Bolin wanted so badly to feel he was contributing to something he decided to help up. He stepped forward, easing the anxious crowd.

"Everybody, easy. Any questions you have you can ask Bolin. The princess has appointed him to speak for her while she works."

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

"And me, Spike the dragon, his assistant for the day."

Bolin smiled nervously and squatted to Spike's level, "Spike, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"We can tell these delegates anything as long as they think it came from Twilight. You did say you wanted to feel important, well now's your chance."

Bolin pondered on this for a moment. He would be helping his friends, and he would be doing something for these ponies. After all, who knew Twilight as well as they did? He smiled and rubbed his hands, ready to get to work.

"Alright! Who's next?"

(~)

For the rest of the day, with Spike using a clipboard, he and Bolin attended to anybody who came to ask them for advice from the princess. Every time somebody or somepony asked them a question, Bolin would walk inside the room, pretending to speak with Twilight, and give them either her seal of approval or polite rejection. So far, all the choices he made were fair. He thought hard on what they asked for and made sure everything would work smoothly. If something wasn't going to go right he would decline it.

Spike was very impressed, he had never seen such a natural at work. Bolin was a people person and he had the charisma to back him up. Spike even got his moment to shine as well, giving Bolin advice if he was stumped. They were both feeling great, Spike loved to be an assistant while Bolin loved feeling important and having people care about his opinions and seeing them have an impact.

With every new pony he assisted, Bolin's confidence grew and grew. Their final delegate of the day was non other than Fancy Pants himself from Canterlot. The unicorn was tall, white as snow with a mane and tail styled to perfection wearing an expensive suite and pentacle on his left eye.

"So, how can _Princess Twilight_ be of service?" Bolin asked the unicorn.

"Well, as host city, the Canterlot delegation feels it's only right that we should get passes to every meeting and party, yes?"

"Well, that doesn't seem fair—" Bolin cleared his throat, "I mean, Princess Twilight doesn't think that seems fair."

"Ehhh… yes, yes, very well. It was worth a try though, wasn't it, old chap, hm?" despite his rich demeanor, Fancy Pants was still a colt of honor and manners, if something didn't go his way he accepted it with dignity.

Bolin couldn't help but pound his fist together in victory. "This is great! We just took care of a whole bunch of stuff that Twilight won't have to worry about when she wakes up! Wonder if anybody else needs the princess's help?"

"I think we've done enough today, Bolin."

"Oh! I know! Why don't you go inside and get Twilight's to-do list. If we check a few of those off of her schedule, then when she wakes up, she won't have to think about anything but the reception."

Spike pondered, "You make a good point."

"Of course I do. Now go on." he gently shoved the dragon inside and he took the list from the table. Now it was time to get to work.

(~)

As the two walked down the streets of Canterlot, Spike went over the list. Bolin was also receiving a lot of praise from various delegates he had already helped.

"Great advice, Bolin!"

"Lookin' good, buddy!"

"Thanks again!"

"The princess sure if lucky to have ya!"

The young man never felt more pride in his life. Before he would get praise because of his sport skills or acting, now he was getting praise for being smart. It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt. This must be how it was to be important.

"There's a lot to go over on this." said the little dragon, "Maybe if we split up we can get more done faster. Bolin? You listening?"

The earthbender was in his own world that he almost canceled the little dragon out, "Hu? Oh, yeah, great idea. Listen, why don't I take the list from here?" he snatched the paper from Spike and read the list of things to do. "I can finish half of this in no time!"

"Don't you mean _we_?"

"Oh. Yeah, of course."

But Spike was already beginning to worry about his friend, "I'll take half off the top and you take the rest down bellow."

Spike looked at the list and frowned, "I guess that's fair."

"Great! good luck, little buddy! Duty calls!" Bolin nuggied Spike's head before walking in the opposite direction and Spike, dejectedly, got back to work.

(~)

Bolin approached a female, nerdy looking pony sitting at an outside cafe, drinking a mocha. He waved at her, "Hi! Says here you have a meeting with Princess Twilight?"

"Uh, yuppers. She wanted me to prep her on all the different gemstones in the Citizens of Equestria statue before the reception tonight." she placed a diagram of the statue and the different stones onto the table.

"Okay, go ahead."

The nerdy delegate arched an eyebrow, "Um, well, I'd rather, um, tell the princess directly." she said.

"Well, if it helps, you can call me 'Princess Bolin'." he noticed the pony was about to leave, "No-no-no, it's alright. The princess asked me to take care of a few things for her. That's why I came to find you."

"Um, if you say so."

"The _princess_ says so!"

"Uh, okay. Let's start with topaz…"

(~)

The unicorn worker from before bit on an apple while waiting for somepony to arrive.

"I'm here for your two o'clock!" said Spike once he arrived.

"You?! But I'm supposed to be briefing Princess Twilight on the progress with the water main!"

"_I_ speak for the Princess."

"Uh, well, uh, can I start fixing it again? I'm getting a little worried, to be honest." the pony looked down at the water main, which was actually looking worse than before. Spike had to agree that this did needed to be fixed, but before he could answer, Bolin interrupted him once he came over.

"Actually, Twilight still needs her rest, and her no-noise policy is still in effect for a few more hours. Sorry."

Spike tugged onto his pants, "Uh, Bo, I really think he should fix it. It doesn't look too good."

Bolin simply smiled with confidence, "Relax, Spike. He'll work on it the second Twilight waves up. No biggie."

The boys were then startled when Asami walked up to them. "Hey, guys." Asami greeted, her voice sounding rather concerned. "What's going on?"

Bolin rubbed his knuckles on his chest then inspected his nails like the confident one he was, "Oh, you know, just settin' 'em up and knockin' 'em down!"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked with concern.

"Not only have I kept things quiet so Twilight could sleep, I also took care of all her afternoon meetings so she won't have to worry about them when she wakes up."

Spike's eyes widened at this, "Hey! I helped out too, you know!"

"Oh, yeah, Spike helped too."

"Are you sure she would want you doing that?" Asami asked, "There are so many things to keep track of at this summit."

Bolin waved his hand without a care, "Nah, don't worry. I got it covered. I know Twilight so well, it's easy to make decisions like her!"

Asami arched an eyebrow, "Well, I'm glad you're keeping Twilight's stress level down. As long as that's the _real_ reason you're doing it."

"Well, why else would I be doing it?"

Asami placed a hand on his shoulder, gazing at him with concerned eyes, "You're not enjoying speaking for Twilight a little bit?"

The boy scoffed, "Enjoying it? Ha! No way!"

"Bolin, I know how good it can feel to have people appreciate your work, but you shouldn't let it go to your head."

"Asami, baby, relax, kiss-" he kissed her on the cheek, "-everything's fine. The only things I'm doing by order of the princess are for the good of the summit."

Asami really wanted to trust him but her instincts would not let her stay at ease. Still, she gave him the benefit of the doubt before walking off to the rest of the delegates.

"You're not letting this go to your head, right?" Spike asked him suspiciously.

"Of course not!" he then stretched his arms, feeling a crack on his neck. "Though, this princess business really isn't a walk in the park." then, he got another idea. If he could get delegates to listen to him if he knew Twilight…

What else could he do?

(~)

He had already done what needed to be done, now it was time to enjoy the perks of it. He got himself a massage, free deserts, and even got a pony to pain an exaggerative portrait of himself. Every time they asked him if he could, or if he could pay, he always replied with.

"By order of the princess."

"By order of the princess!"

"By order of the princess…!"

All the while Spike watched from the sidelines. This was exactly what he was afraid of. But if the earthbender wouldn't listen to him, maybe he will listen to somebody else.

Somebody who could _knock_ some sense into him.

(~)

In the ballroom, Bolin lounged in a chair, chewing on some dumplings. "Princess life is good!"

"It sure is."

Bolin automatically screamed in terror and practically fell off of the chair. Standing before him was non other than Korra, Spike…and Asami. All eyeing him with crossed arms.

"Korra! And Asami! Hey, honey." he waved, trying to act innocent.

"Enjoying the perks of royalty, Bo?" Korra said sternly.

"Eh, it's not so bad."

His girlfriend spoke next, "Bolin, I'm concerned you might be abusing your relationship with Twilight."

"What are you talking about? I'm a great princess—I mean, _Twilight's_ a great princess! And I've been working hard to help her! When two delegates had a falling out, _I'm_ the one who fixed their friendship! _I_ listened to that pony drone on about gems for forty-five minutes so Twilight wouldn't have to! _I _moved a polo match away from the tower so she could sleep! I'm a decision-making master!"

But judging by the looks on his friends' faces, they did not agree. Somehow, seeing Korra, a person he admired so much, greatly disappointed in him, his girlfriend unsure if she should believe him, and his littler dragon friend, who he had been starting to neglect after he tried his best to help him, the earthbender finally came back to his senses. He lowered his head in shame.

"Okay. So maybe I did get a little carried away making decisions. I guess I just liked the fact that people were actually starting to see me more as somebody who could help instead of some comic relief guy or a famous mover star. I felt…important."

Asami surprised him with a tender loving hug. "You _are_ important. You don't have to be high on the social scale for people to listen to you. They'll listen if you're honest."

Bolin knew he could always count on Asami to be there for him, even when he messes up. "Thanks, Asami. And I'm sorry for pushing you away like that Spike."

The little dragon smiled, "It's okay. Besides, it's not like anything _really_ bad happened."

Right after the words left his mouth, the polo ponies hit the ball which then flew out, hitting the dragon-sneeze trees, causing them to tumble down like a line of dominos and one landed on the water main, finally breaking it and releasing the large portion of water which aimed at one of the crystal glass windows of the ballroom.

The water flooded the entire room, wiping away the tables, banners, chairs, even the group of friends. This was witnessed by Princes Cadance who flew into the room, shocked to see it flooded. Korra, Bolin and Asami managed to climb up onto the stage, all soaked, while Spike was on an upside-down floating table.

"This is unexpected!"

"What happened?!" Cadance asked.

Bolin cringed, "I guess we should have had that main fixed after all, hu?"

The two girls narrowed their eyes at him, but there was no time to get mad. Korra turned to her fellow alicorn. "Cadance, go shut off the main! I'll get rid of the water!"

Cadance flew out and Korra took her stance, the star on her forehead started to glow as she rose her hands up, the waters obeying her command. As she rose them up, she magical caused them to disappear in a display of frozen sparkles.

Outside, Cadance used her magic to shield off the broken main by forming crystalized stones around it. The water stopped poring which was good news for Korra who had just finished vaporizing the rest of the water. She sighed in relief, even though the room was a mess at least the water was gone.

Spike walked up to the tall statue for the summit. "At least the statue's okay." but he spoke too soon, for his eyes began to water and his nose was now stuffy. On the floor were petals of the dragon sneeze flowers, and more scattered across the room.

"Oh. Oh, no. Oh, no!"

He was about to sneeze, before anybody could stop him, it was too late. His green fire caused the whole statue to break apart!

The group of friends gasped in horror at the sight, the statue was broken, the room was a mess, and to make matters worse, the delegates came into the room. Fancy Pants gasped.

"Oh, my! What is the meaning of this?!"

This was not good and Bolin knew that this was all his doing. "Well, uh, you see, there was this polo game, and—"

Fancy Pants turned to the worker pony, "How could you let a water main burst on Canterlot's most important day?!"

"Hey, don't look at me! Princess Twilight said to stop working on it!"

Fancy Pants turned to the green pegasus, "Well, what about these trees?! I ordered them trimmed to avoid just such a situation!"

"But the princess told me to stop, bub!"

"Why would the princess make such horrible decisions?! This all could have been prevented!"

Bolin stepped forward, trying to take responsibility for his actions, "Please, everybody, listen! I'm so sorry all this happened!"

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Fancy Pants, "These were Princess Twilight's awful decisions!"

"I'm about to blow my stack on Princess Twilight, I'll tell you that for nothin'! said the Whinnyapolis delegate

"Yeah, me too!", The Manehattan delegate agreed.

"I'll not let Princess Twilight give Canterlot a bad name in the eyes of Equestria!" said Fancy Pants, "Come on, everypony! Let's go give her a piece of our minds!"

"_**HOLD IT!**_"

Everypony in the room stopped their arguing once Princess Korra flew up, speaking to all of them with he powerful voice.

"_**Everything will be resolved if you would all stay still and listen to what needs to be said! Understood?**_"

They all nodded their heads in yes and Korra gently lowered down, now completely calm. "Thank you. Now, there is absolutely no need to turn into an angry mob scene."

"With all respect, princess." said Fancy Pants, "but you are not at fault here, Princess Twilight-"

"-Did not make any of those decisions."

The crowd murmured to one another in confusion. Korra turned to Bolin, gesturing for him to confess the truth.

"I did." he finally confessed. "You see, I-"

"Hey everybody!" all eyes turned towards the door, where a well rested Twilight walked in, stretching her legs, "I haven't slept like that since I was filly-ay-ai-ai! What happened?!"

But she was not alone, Mako and Flash Sentry accompanied her as well. "Looks like a flood went through here." said the firebender.

Spike turned towards the camera, "I've been wondering where they've been all episode."

"We went to check up on Twilight but she was already up." said Flash, his eyes still scanning the place before addressing to the firebender, "See? This is what happens when you're out of the loop!"

Fancy Pants approached the princess, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, we demand an explanation for all of this! Where have you been while all of this was happening?"

Twilight looked over at her friends, "Guys, what's going on?"

Bolin still stood up front, "Um... you needed to sleep. And Korra said you couldn't be disturbed. And there was this bird, and, well... long story short, I made a few decisions on your behalf."

"A _few_ decisions?!" the alicorn exclaimed, already growing angry with what happened.

"Well, maybe more than a few, but I had good intentions! Honest!" he took notice of all the glares he received, and the extra from Cadance who just entered. "Until I... didn't anymore. I'm sorry, Twilight. I guess I got a little carried away. It-it just felt so good to have folks caring about my opinions on such important stuff. I guess I was just enjoying feeling like a princess."

Korra placed a hand over his shoulder, "Well, Bolin, one of the most important things a princess can do is realize when she's made a mistake and fix it."

"How do I do that?"

"You could start with them." Twilight gestured to the rest of the delegates, who were all waiting for an apology for what Bolin allowed to happen.

Bolin sighed, "Yeah, that figures." he walked up to the stage and spoke to the crowd, who all listened to him attentively. "Uh, hi there, everybody. So I guess I owe you all a pretty big apology. It's funny. Here we are at a summit that brings together ponies, humans and spirits from three different worlds, and all I could think about was myself. You all came here to celebrate the things that make each of our homes so unique and special." he sadly gazed down at a single sapphire jewel, looking down at his reflection in regret, "But instead of getting into the spirit of things like all of you, I used my friend's position to make _myself_ feel good. I can't expect you all to forgive me but, I hope you can at least give me a chance to make it up to you."

The young earthbender startled the crowd once he started picking up all of the gems and tried to put the statue back together. It was a sweet gesture, but also rather sad seeing it collapse every time he tried to place it back together.

Asami stepped forward and took the amethyst stone that represented Republic City and placed it in its rightful place, where it remained. He smiled in gratitude, only to be surprised when the rest of his friends started to help him as well.

"You guys don't have to do this."

"We know." said Spike, right before helping with the building of the statue. Seeing this gesture made the other delegates reconsider their feelings towards the boy. Bolin reached for a ruby when it was surrounded with a golden aura, curtesy of Fancy Pants.

"The Canterlot ruby goes here, old sport."

The Whinnyapolis delegate placed their gem as well, "And ours goes here, don't'cha know?"

Every pony, human and spirit gathered together to reconstruct the statue back to its rightful glory. One by one, the gems were placed in their rightful spots, like connecting pieces of a puzzle together. It was truly a wondrous moment. From a few steps away, Kuvira watched the scene unfold before her eyes and smiled, quite impressed by the young man's spirit and ability to get others to work together as one. Once all of the gems were placed, the statue now stood even brighter than it did before.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Bolin asked hopefully.

The Manehattan delegate smiled, "Sure! You know, the whole idea of the statue is that when each of us plays our own small part, it adds up to somethin' great."

"Just like each city and nation make all of our homes so beautiful and amazing!" said a little yellow spirit with levees on its head.

Princess Cadance addressed to the crowd, which gazed up at the stunning statue, "I hereby dedicate the Citizens of Harmony statue to everybody who plays their part, no matter how big or how small!"

The audience cheered for Bolin, not only for his courage to take responsibility for his mistakes, but for reminding them all what the Equestria summit was really all about. Asami hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, feeling immense pride for what he did.

"Guess you're not such a bad princess after all."

Bolin blushed at the compliment when one of the delegates from the earth kingdom game Bolin a bouquet of flowers. But, sadly, they were dragon sneezes. Spike's eyes started to water again.

"Aw, come on! Ah-ah-aaaaaaaahhhh-CHOO!"

Thankfully, his fire didn't destroy the statue again, for Bolin stepped in between the line of fire and was scorched by the green flames. Luckily, Spike's flames weren't fatal but he still got burned. His hair was a mess and his face and cloths were now black.

"Guess it's true what they say. Play with fire, you get burned."

The entire ballroom bursted with laughter…and so did Bolin.

(~)

**Sorry I've been absent for a while, busy with school and It's not easy balancing personal stuff with mandatory stuff. Priorities man, priorities. My problem is that writing stories is how I unwind, how I relive stress. This was my way of reliving stress. I hope you guys like this little re-write I made.**

**Also, "It aint Easy being Breezie" is now up and I recently took a moment to take a look at the first book of the saga, and may have modified a few scenes here and there. They're not gigantic changes, just a few fixed typos, grammar stuff, and an extra conversation with Korra and Twilight in "Welcome to Republic City". The Disney story may take a while as well, I'll be busy working on an investigation project so please be patient.**

**Thanks for your understanding. Also, I'm hoping I get even more stressed so I can write these chapters. Man they make me feel relaxed!**

**Also, I am open for commissions as well, the info is in my deviantArt page and links to my Facebook and Trello. Thanks again.**

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	11. Party Popped

**This one took a lot of time to get right. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

***(~)***

_**Hebrews 6:1 ~ **_

_So let us stop going over the basic teachings about Christ again and again. Let us go on instead and become mature in our understanding…_

***(~)***

**Party Pooped**

Team Avatar watched both with amazement, and concern, as Princess Twilight Sparkle continued to jump up, kick and punch the punching bag with her front and back hooves. Each impact more powerful than the last.

In time, Twilight had found other methods to ease her stress or anger, and boxing was one of them. It allowed her to release her feelings rather than try to keep them under control, seeing as she can be very emotional at times, and help her think straight afterwords. And today, she was very stressed out, hence all of the bottled up rage inside she was now unleashing.

Her friends all winced and cringed at every punch, until finally the bag itself just broke into pieces on the floor. Twilight panted, her tongue sticking out while sweat dripped down her body.

Korra handed her a towel to clean herself with. Twilight levitated the towel and cleaned herself up. Rarity used her horn to bend some water to wash the smell off of her and Pinkie Pie, using her tail like a propellor, airbended her dry. Her hair ended up becoming puffy until Korra snapped her fingers, magically making it look as it did before.

"Twilight, you've been at this for hours now." Korra stated, "I think you've got it all out of your system."

"And all over the floor." Bolin said…looking at all of the other broken down punching bags the alicorn had already broken. "You're not still nervous are you?"

"Me? No, no of course not! There's no reason to be nervous. Nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be fine!" however, she was not fooling anybody or anypony. She was still nervous. However, instead of sweating it seemed more like she was trying to keep herself from exploding in a fiery inferno.

Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, demonstrated nothing but confidence for her friend, "Twilight, tell those butterflies in your tummy to beat it! Making new friends is always fun."

But the poor alicorn could not seem to calm herself. This visit was extremely important, one mess up and things could go south fast.

"They're probably just as nervous as you are." said the sweet Fluttershy.

"You've been planning this for weeks." said Flash Sentry in reassurance. "And you know everything about these guys. It's gonna be a-okay."

Twilight inhaled and exhaled to calm her nerves a bit. "You're right. Remember, Equestria and Yakyakistan haven't opened their borders for hundreds of moons. In fact, Yakyakistan is so far north of the Crystal Mountains, nopony's even been there! Imagine the look on Princess Celestia's face when she finds out we made friends with a yak prince!" However, saying them out loud did not help her in any way as she laughed nervously. "I'm calm! I'm calm…"

The princess felt her sister's hand placed over her head. "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you all the way. If the yaks are going to be friends with ponies they need to know they'll be befriending humans too."

Spike blew the trumpet as he stood by the doors, which were then opened as a long red silk carpet rolled onto the castle floor. Two large harry creatures walked into the room, both with long beards and bangs, covering their eyes, wearing golden anklets and bracelets around their beards an large majestic horns as well as golden earrings. They both dispersed to reveal another yak, who's fur was a slightly lighter than his comrades, wearing a robe over his large back and golden accessories on his horns, as well as a crown. This was the prince of the yaks: Prince Rutherford.

"Ponies! Greetings, ponies!" he said, speaking in a powerful booming voice that echoed through the walls, and he spoke in broken sentences.

Twilight and Korra both approached him and bowed in respect. Twilight greeted him first, "Prince Rutherford, your Majesty. On behalf of all of us, we welcome you to Equestria."

Mako leaned in and whispered to Bolin through his teeth, "When did we reach a point in our lives where stuff like this is no longer weird?"

"I'm guessing, today." Bolin whispered in reply.

"Me honored." said the yak prince, "Yaks hope for great friendship between ponies and yaks. _Friends for a thousand moons!" _his voice echoed. Its was so loud Twilight had to inspect if she still had her hearing.

"Allow me to introduce to you my foster sister, Princess Avatar Korra. She represents the side of the humans, who are also a part of our home and culture."

Korra gave them a traditional bow from her homeworld. "It's an honor to meet you." she said politely.

Prince Rutherford inspected the two-legged princess's proportions. "Avatar Princess looks very strong. Like female yaks from home."

Korra…really had no idea how to respond to this. Was it meant to be a compliment, or a subtle insult, or criticism, she really didn't know.

"Um…thank you. I think."

So far so good, Twilight thought. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.

"You must be hungry after a long journey." she had Spike push forward a large table, filled with an assortment of foods, not normal for Equestrian ponies but did come from the yak's homeland. Or at least, what they read about. "We've prepared a banquet of traditional yak foods."

Prince Rutherford inspected the kind offering, but it was hard to tell with his bangs covering his eyes. Many wondered how he was able to see with it. "If things not perfect, yaks get mad. Yaks always get mad when things not perfect!"

Twilight gulped, she hoped this meal would be to their liking. Just when she was starting to calm down.

Prince Rutherford sniffed what appeared to be some kind of rounded sampling sprinkled with green spices. He took a bite, chewed on it and then spit it right out in disgust. The ball went flying, hitting Bolin right in the head, knocking him own like a bowling pin.

"This no taste like yak food! Fake pony food make yaks mad!"

In a fit of range, the yak prince tossed the table over with his horns and his fellow yaks joined in. The others watched in horror at the way these savage animals were literally tearing the palace apart, beaching the walls and tearing down the curtains like they owned the place.

The friends had never seen such destruction, and for such a pretty silly reason. Maybe the food wasn't good but that was no reason to throw a tantrum. Korra, as usual, was the very first to react. She spread open her wings, flew up into the air, unleashing a powerful wind blast that caught the yaks attention. Her eyes, wings and forehead started to glow brightly as she began to speak in a powerful booming voice in order to get their attention.

"_**Stop this savageness this instant!**_"__

The yaks, their eyes now visible, were wide open in awe but also intimidation. They stopped their wild behavior and the princes slowly lowered down, her eyes, wings and forehead stopped glowing.

"Thank you. Now, I apologize that the food was not to your liking, but destroying my friend's home was uncalled for. I don't know how things are done back in your village, but here we do not simply destroy things that upset us."

For a moment, all was silent. Twilight began to get nervous, why did Korra need to open her big mouth now? But, to her incredible amazement, the yaks were not mad.

"Princess Avatar very firm…yaks respect that."

Twilight's jaw dropped, "Hu?!"

"Yaks will give ponies nother chance. But if things still not perfect, yaks will-"

"Yaks will keep their temper under control." Korra said firmly, "We have homes and families here too, we can't afford to have our subjects' properties destroyed. I'm more than certain that is something we can both agree on."

Prince Rutherford and his fellow yaks nodded in agreement. "Yaks agree to Avatar's terms. But things better be perfect for next time."

"You can be sure of that." Korra responded in a clam but firm tone. The yaks left the already destroyed palace.

Bolin rose his hand up, "Is it okay to be nervous _now_?" he asked…right before another piece of the castle fell and shattered onto the floor.

(~)

The group got to work, cleaning up the mess the yaks had made. Fluttershy, Flash Sentry and Rainbow Dash fixed the tapestries and the curtains while Applejack and Asami hammered the broken rails of the indoor balconies, Mako and Bolin helped Spike sweep the broken shards and Rarity tried to glue the broken vases together.

"Them yaks sure have a funny way of sayin' "howdy." said Applejack while Asami hammered a nail in place.

"They're different, that's all." Rarity said while she glued the vase back together and placed it on the pedestal, "Very… different."

"I think they broke my record for most stuff broken in under a minute." said Rainbow Dash, "I mean, they even broke the trophy." she demonstrated them the already broken trophy, which literally crumbled to pieces on her hoof.

"Good thing Korra managed to calm them down." Mako stated as he continued to sweep, "For the moment."

"How did you do it?" Bolin asked, still surprised.

The Avatar placed her hand over her hips, "Let's just say, I speak 'hot-head'."

"All we have to do is show them how great it can be to have friends before Princess Celestia arrives for the friendship party tonight." Twilight explained, "Now, who read the seven-volume cross-indexed history of Yakyakistan I recommended?"

Most the group cringed, unable to look her in the eye. None of them read the index…not that they could keep themselves awake long enough to do so. Even Mako found it boring. The firebender scratched the back of his neck, "Um… I-I had a thing…"

"Flash? Did you read it?"

Her boyfriend was also just as nervous as his human male counterpart, "Uh…maybe…I skimmed a bit."

The only one who didn't look nervous was Pinkie Pie, who was hopping up and down in excitement. "I did, I did! Did you know they live so far north of the Crystal Empire that it's cold all the time? Yaks have yak fur to keep them warm." she demonstrated this by wrapping her head in Fluttershy's mane.

"Pretty sure that's what fur's always for, Pinkie Pie." said Asami from the balcony, only to practically leap up when the pink pony spontaneously appeared from underneath Applejack's hat, also startling the country pony.

"I know! Yaks are so cool!"

In the process, Asami dropped the hammer she was holding, which crashed into the originally glued together vase Rarity had just placed.

"This is perfect!" Korra exclaimed with happiness, "Pinkie Pie knows all there is to know about the yaks, she can show them around town. Can you do it Pink? I know you have to plan the friendship party too, but it would really help make them feel welcome."

"Don't worry. They'll be in good hooves with me."

Twilight paced back and forth in front of the team, "Remember, we want to make sure Equestria feels like home. That means doing everything we can to make this place feel like Yakyakistan."

"No problem!" Pinkie saluted.

"Good. Let's get out there and make some new friends!"

"If they don't smash everything in sight first." Mako bluntly stated, all eyes now staring at him.

"Mako, why'd you say that for?" Flash asked.

"Hey, I call them as I see em."

(~)

First on the agenda was to find the perfect place for the yaks to sleep in. Applejack and Pinkie Pie took them to Sweet Apple Acres, where they would sleep in the barn.

Applejack removed her hat to the yaks, her long yellow mane, now in her new signature braid, danced around her shoulders, "We know y'all are noble warriors who avoid the so-called finer things, so me and my family would be honored if you rested here in the barn during your visit."

Pinkie Pie hopped towards three beds, made out entirely out of hay with a pillow on each one, "Applejack and I made hay beds like you're used to back in Yakyakistan."

Prince Rutherford examined the barn and the beds before making his final decision, "Hmm… This perfect."

"You can snooze here all afternoon," said Pinkie Pie, "'cause you're gonna need a lot of energy for my party tonight!"

Applejack sighed in relief, "That wasn't so hard." she whispered to her friend. Unfortunately, she had spoken too soon.

"Wait!" Prince Rutherford licked the hay bed and immediately, he lost his temper. Again.

"This not yak hay!"

"Well, we didn't have _actual_ hay from Yakyakistan, but we tried our best to make it just like yours." Pinkie explained while a very nervous Applejack slowly backed away with her hoof around Pinkie's shoulder, also leading her away from the now angry yaks.

"Not perfect! Yaks destroy!"

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie raised up her voice, making the yaks stop for a brief moment, "I don't think Princess Korra would be happy about that."

The three yaks looked at one another before the prince spoke, "Fine. Yaks no smash barn."

The two friends sighed in relief…

"Yaks smash hay beds!"

The three yaks roared and grunted in anger as they started jumping up and down in the hay beds, destroying them. Applejack and Pinkie galloped away as the three went at it.

"Pinkie Pie, what do we do?!"

Pinkie pondered for a moment before coming up with another solution. She was not about to give up yet.

(~)

Out in the woods, Pinkie had Fluttershy present an animal show for the yaks. The pink pony stood before some curtains hung on the trees. Bolin was there as well to help in any way he could.

"And now, for your entertainment pleasure... Presenting animals, Yakyakistan style!"

The curtain opened and in came all of Fluttershy's adorable animals: rabbits, chipmunks, squirrels, beavers, bluebirds, bluebirds, even field snakes, even Pabu, all wearing yak antlers. Fluttershy even had a blanket set up for the yaks with tea and cookies.

So far, Prince Rutherford was pleased, "Animals cute." he said.

Fluttershy wiped her brow, "Oh. Thank goodness." she said in relief.

However, one of the ducklings tumbled and his yak horn fell right off. This did not please the yak prince at all.

"Wait. These antlers lie! These not Yakyakistani animals! _Yaks smash!"_

"_Wait!_" Pinkie stopped again, "_Princess Korra…_" she reminded them.

Once again, the yaks shared looks before the prince spoke, "Yaks no smash animals."

Fluttershy and Bolin sighed in relief…

"Yaks smash picnic!"

Fluttershy quickly flew her animals to safety up onto the tree while the yaks destroyed the once lovely picnic set up. Bolin held onto Pabu while he clung to the tree, sacred out of his wits end.

"That could have gone better." he said.

Pinkie Pie pooped her head from the branches. "Okay, well... There's still other things we can do. I think."

(~)

Pinkie took the yaks to Rarity's dress shop where she presented them a stunning sparkly blue fabric she had just bought.

"Yes! These are some of my favorite materials. Very rare, imported from the Crystal Empire to match your northern sensibilities. I hope you'll find them—" the unicorn was both shocked and rather disgusted by the yaks literally eating her fabric. "…delicious."

However, just like before, they were not pleased for they spitted the now saliva covered fabric.

"This no taste like yak fabric! _Yaks destroy!"_

"Hold it!" Pinkie pointed at a picture on the wall which was one of Korra with Rarity at one of her old fashion shows, reminding the yaks of what would happen if she found out. They would receive another stern talking to and they, as warriors, respected strength.

"Fine. Yaks no destroy store."

Rarity sighed in relief, but Pinkie knew what was coming next. She furrowed her brows, "Wait for it…"

"Yaks destroy fabrics!"

They started taking all of the imported new fabric and started stomping and ripping at it, leaving the rest of the store in tack but knocking down manikins around the room, still causing mayhem. Pinkie Pie tried to remain positive, "Everything's gonna be fine. You'll just... make it up to them. Somehow."

(~)

Finally, Pinkie Pie was confident in this new idea. With the help of Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry, who both being pegasus ponies could manipulate the weather, even if Flash wasn't on the weather team, would make the yaks _finally _feel at home.

Pinkie addressed o the yaks once they made it to an open field, "Listen up! Tell your faces to hold onto their frowns, 'cause they're about to get turned upside-down!"

"Hold your frown, face!" said Prince Rutherford, keeping a very stern frown face, his green eyes temporarily exposed.

"Flash, Rainbow, do the thing!"

Using Varrick's most popular line, Flash and Rainbow pushed a gigantic cloud over the yaks and kicked it at the same time, causing a large blanket of snow to fall all over them. More flakes of snow fell over their heads.

"Just like Yakyakistan snow, right?" said Pinkie Pie, "Because snow is snow, no matter where it comes from."

She gave the two pegasus ponies a bro-hoof in gratitude for their help. But, there was about to be a rain on this parade. Prince Rutherford slurped the snow and, once again, got mad.

"This not yak snow!"

The yaks roared and grunted, hitting the snow. Since there was nothing else for them to destroy nearby, they couldn't pull the "Princess Korra" card this time. Not that it would be much help anyways.

"Seriously?!" Pinkie Pie palmed her face into the snow, "…Seriously?"

(~)

Back at the palace, the whole team was gathered together. Korra and the Mane Six sat on their respected thrones, while the others remain beside them.

Mako spoke first, "So, how's the progress report coming?"

Applejack cringed, "Y'know… it's goin' okay." she tried to sound convincing but failed.

"Satisfactory, I'd say." said Rarity.

Flash's eyes darted around for a bit, "It's getting there."

"Could be better." said Rainbow Dash

"It's not very good." said Fluttershy, her mane practically covering her face.

"What she said." Bolin replied.

"_It's a disaster!" _Pinkie exclaimed loudly and frantically.

Asami spoke next, "These yaks have been doing nothing but smash anything they don't like. Nopony was hurt, thank goodness, but I don't know how much more smashing this visit can take."

"Tell me about it!" Korra exclaimed, "I had to organize a 'no panic' meeting in town hall just to cool down the chaos!"

"I thought they wouldn't destroy anything after you told them off!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, apparently, these yaks play by their own rules. Even I can't keep them at bay for very long."

Twilight turned to the pink pony, "Pinkie Pie, tonight's Yakyakistan theme party is more important than ever! You'll make them forget all about this afternoon, right?"

Everyone's eyes looked at Pinkie Pie, each one both hopeful but also fearful is she fails. She had never felt this much pressure before. Her left eye was twitching.

"Because if it's _not_ perfect, they're gonna smash everything! And if I hear another "Yaks smash!" again I'm going to blow a gasket!" the alicorn took in deep breaths to try and calm herself, but the fuse was already lit and there was no telling when the bomb would go off.

Flash took Pinkie's face with his hooves, yelling frantically, "You gotta do this, woman! I don't know how much longer she can hold that fuse!"

Pinkie Pie gently removed him and smiled in assurance, "I definitely will! I think. Maybe…?"

"You're the best party planner in all of Equestria." said Bolin, pounding his fist in enthusiasm, "You'll show 'em a good time!"

"You can do it!" said Fluttershy with a smile.

"We have absolute confidence in your abilities, Pinkie Pie." said Rarity, also smiling.

They all believed in her so much, she couldn't let them down now. She just couldn't.

"It's going to be my most happy-tacular party ever! I hope!" the pony's smiled broadly at her friends, but her blue eyes couldn't keep still, moving back and forth with no stop in sight.

"Why are your eyes darting around like that?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie briefly stopped her antics, still keeping on her forced smile to look happy for their sake. "It's what I do when I'm not nervous! _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_" she laughed hysterically.

Korra could sense her friend's stress and tried to calm her down, "Pinkie Pie, you don't have to—"

"Look at the time! Gotta go!"

Using her airbending, Pinkie zoomed right out of the room, leaving the rest of the group behind, looking concerned and worried for their friend.

(~)

Back in her room, Pinkie was laying her her sofa, hyperventilating. This was all too much pressure for her. Parties use to be fun, but now the fate of two contras friendships depended on this one event. She had failed so many times already, she couldn't fail this one. She just couldn't.

"Gummy, what am I gonna do? I had all this amazing stuff planned for the party, but they're gonna hate it!"

While she spoke, Gummy blankly stared out the window at a fly buzzing around, sticking his tongue to try and catch it for lunch. The depressed Pinkie slid down from her sofa before jumping back up.

"There's no way to make Equestria feel like Yakyakistan. They're just too sensitive! Even Fluttershy made them mad! _Fluttershy!_ "

She walked on over to the window next to Gummy, where she saw Twilight and Korra giving the yaks a tour.

"Oh… I need a new idea, and I need it now. How am I supposed to make this party feel like Yakyakistan without actually going there and bringing something back?!"

Gummy simply stood there before sticking out his tongue at Pinkie's nose, which was stuck there for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, Pinkie Pie inhaled a large gasp as if a stroke of genius hit her like one of Mako's lightning bolts.

"Gummy, you're a genius." she kissed her littler gator's head before zipping away. This was her one and only chance to fix everything. There was no time to waste.

"This is my one and only chance to fix everything. There is no time to waste!"

Didn't I just say that?

"Yeah, but it sounded _way_ better coming from me."

Fair point.

(~)

"And this is Sugarcube Corner." Twilight showed the yaks the candy styled bakery, "They're working hard to make your traditional Yakyakistan cake."

"Vanilla extract balance very tricky." said Prince Rutherford, and his yaks agreed.

Twilight could feel her eye twitching due to the nervousness, but Korra was a tad more worried about Pinkie Pie. The Avatar politely excused both her and Twilight, "Do you mind, um, waiting here for one moment?" Using her magic, she teleported them both to Pinkie's room. "Pinkie, we need to talk. I know you're busy with the party and all but…." the two princesses noticed that their friend was nowhere to be found.

"Pinkie?"

"Pinkie?" Twilight called out for her, "Where are you?! Oh, this is bad, this is very, very bad!" in her franticness, Twilight accidentally set one of the wooden stools on fire and Korra had to quickly extinguish it.

"Great. Now we've got _three_ problems." the Avatar said with dismay.

(~)

Twilight literally bit on her hooves, trying to keep herself from exploding, when the rest of their friends arrived. "Did you find her?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy began, "Angel and I searched the forest, but…" she sadly shook her head in 'no'.

"Aerial recon turned up nothing either." said Rainbow Dash.

"She's not on Air Temple Island." said Flash, "Mako and I searched everywhere."

"She's not at Narrok's." said Bolin, while chewing on dumplings, which earned him some stern looks. "What? I can't look for a lost pony on an empty stomach!"

"I searched the farm inside and out." said Applejack, "No Pinkie Pie. But I did find a set of Granny Smith's dentures under the house, so... not a complete loss."

"She's simply vanished!" Rarity exclaimed in horror.

"But the party! It's all we have left! What are we gonna do?!" Twilight was at the end of her rope. They all were.

Korra tried her best to keep the calm, "Okay, take it easy. Maybe it's not as bad as we think." she was a bit startled when Twilight flew up in her face.

"Get your head out of the clouds, woman! It's not like something's just going to fall right out of the sky!" the alicorn pony exclaimed. Right on cue, Gummy landed on Twilight's head.

"Or, from the ceiling." said Korra, once seeing the little alligator land on her friend's head. Gummy stuck out his tongue, where a note was stuck to it.

Korra removed the gator while Twilight read the letter from Pinkie Pie. "Don't worry. I'll be back in time for the party. Love, Pinkie Pie."

"Does it say where she was going?" Mako asked. To his dismay, Twilight shook her head.

Korra placed Gummy back down and addressed to the others, "If Pinkie Pie says she'll be back in time for the party, she'll be back. We have to trust her. Right?"

"Right! No reason to _freak out!" _Twilight's eye was practically twitching. She was not looking forward to another yak smashing episode.

"When it comes to parties, I think she knows what she's doin'." said Applejack.

Twilight quickly inhaled and exhaled, slowly calming down, "You're right. Let's just focus on keeping the yaks happy 'til she comes back."

Bolin snapped his fingers, "It'll be a piece o' cake."

The two princess's eyes widened in realization, "_The cake!"_

Bolin quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he just said. Rainbow narrowed her eyes at him, "You never learn, do you?"

(~)

Mrs. Cake cut off a large piece of the brown colored tall cake with white frosting she had prepared for the yaks. Even she was terrified of their criticism. "One bite, and you'll be transported right back to Yakyakistan." she laughed nervously as she offered the prince his large slice, "I hope."

Twilight and Korra manifested beside her, the Avatar was crossing her fingers for good luck as the yak prince opened his mouth and ate the piece in one single bite. He chewed on it for a moment before shouting at them.

"Ponies too heavy on vanilla extract! Yaks smash!"

"Hold it!" Korra slammed her fists onto the table, glaring at the yaks. "This place is the Cake's home, can't you spare it?"

The yaks were silent before the prince spoke again, this time his voice booming at Korra, causing her hair to bellow behind her. "Princess been telling yaks what to do all day! Yaks agree this last time. But princess better make visit better, or yaks_ no friends!_"

The yaks took the cake and exited the bakery, but their smashing could be seen, and heard even from inside, and frosting from the cake was splattered everywhere in town, covering ponies with the baked goods. The princesses winced at the sight.

Twilight started to sweat again, "We've never needed a party so badly."

(~)

"Next stop, Crystal Empire!" said the conductor to the passengers of the train Pinkie Pie was currently on. The pink pony was on a quest to help her friends and the yaks at any cost. She gazed out into the window as the scenery bypassed in front of her. Her eyes as serious and focused as her speech.

"And so my quest begins. I know what you're thinking. "Why go to Yakyakistan alone, Pinkie Pie?" Because I'm the party planner. This burden falls on my rump and my rump alone." she emphasized this by rubbing her rump, "If I want a great party, I gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire, find Yakyakistan, and come back with something authentic!… Know what I mean?"

She said the last part with a smile at her current traveling companion whom she encountered on the train ride.

"I totally get it! You're the only other creature on the planet who's as much of a mad genius as I am!"

"I still can't believe I ran into you Varrick."

"I know, and on the same day I was heading for a business treating at the Crystal Empire. What are the odds?" he rummaged through his bag to pull out what looked like some kind of polish machine. "I'm gonna make a fortune out these crystal polishers! I've been up all night adding the finishing touches. I seriously need a spa day just to get rid of these bangs." he pointed to his eyes, which indeed were tired and had bangs underneath them.

He nearly dropped the machine only to conveniently catch it when the train came to an unexpected, and horrible, stop. Pinkie nearly feel off of her seat before looking out the window. They were not even close to the Crystal Empire.

They were in the desert, Appleloosa to be exact. Varrick scratched his head, "Did we go the wrong way?" the train doors opened and he stepped out, examining the place, "Where's all the snow? Unless that postcard lied or the Empire got a makeover." He squatted down and examined the dirt, "I'm betting this is some kind of magical sand-colored snow." he stuck his tongue out to lick the substance…only to spit it out immediately. "Nope. It's sand. Definitely sand."

Pinkie Pie rushed to the conductor, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Dodge City. End of the line, I'm afraid. All trains had to stop. Sheep decided to sit on the tracks."

Indeed, there were sheep on the tracks. Pinkie Pie waved her hoof into the air, shouting in anger, "_Curse you, sheep!"_ she shouted…right before happily thanking the kind pony, "Thanks for you help, conductor. Come on Varrick, let's find another way to get to the Empire." she hopped along with Varrick close behind.

"Out of all the days for Zhu Li to visit her sick aunt. She could carry me three miles in one day."

Pinkie abruptly stopped when the door to a stall bursted open and a familiar female earth pony with pale yellow coat, green eyes, red cherry curly mane and a cherry cutie mark walked out. Pinkie Pie recognized her immediately.

"Cherry Jubilee!"

The lovely southern bell pony smiled at her old friend as she helped her stand back up. "Pinkie Pie?! I reckoned I eyeballed you crossin' my way right now."

"It's great to see you! This is my friend, Varrick." she introduced her to the human.

Varrick knew he heard that name before, "No way! _The_ Cherry Jubilee! My friend Applejack used to work for you!"

"Oh, I remember her. Sweet as honey, that pony."

"Great to meet ya!" Varrick shook her hoof.

"How are you?" Pinkie asked, "You look amazing! I need help." she said the last part rather directly and in hopes she would comply.

"I'm dandy as a daffodil and fit as a floribunda. What can I do ya for?"

"Have you heard of Yakyakistan? Do you have any idea how I can get there?"

Varrick intervened, "And I need to get to the Crystal Empire to sell my crystal polisher!"

"Mark your calendar, missy, 'cause this right here's your lucky day! I'm headin' north to the Crystal Empire myself for a delivery."

Cherry lead the two to her horse drawn carriage, which was filled with barrels and buckets of cherries, and four strong stallions were pulling the carriage. Cherry jumped onto the drivers seat.

"I ought to warn you though – me and the boys are powerful tired 'cause we was up all night countin' cherries." she noticed one of the boys dozing off and called him out on it, "Hey there! Wake up!"

"Counting cherries?" Pinkie asked as she and Varrick got onto the carriage. "How many?"

"Four hundred and seventeen thousand, two hundred and thirty-four." she yanked into the reins, commanding the boys to gallop along, "Yee-haw!"

The ponies galloped, using their powerful legs to speed up across the desert planes, the dust of the sand covering their hooves as they went. Varrick lounged on the carriage, enjoying the ride, while Pinkie Pie monologged on about her journey.

"And so my quest resumes. As I stare across the endless desert, I tell myself I will soon triumphantly enter the homeland of our noble guests and return with a prize to make the best party they've ever seen… Know what I mean? Cherry?" she asked cheerfully the last question, only to find that Cherry had dozed off….and so did her stallions…while they were still running.

But to make matters worse, they were only a few feet away from a large ravine!

"Varrick!" Pinkie called out to him, but the man was already fast asleep too, mumbling in his slumber.

"Cherry…polish…hmmm…."

The pony knew she had to do something to wake the others up. "Ravine. Ravine!"

She tried an alarm clock, throwing a bucket of water at them, even banging on the said bucket, but nothing was working.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Nothing seemed to work, and they were going closer and closer to certain doom. Pinkie did what first came to her mind and pulled on the reins, which woke the stallions up one by one.

"_Stooooop!"_

Pinkie cried out, and the ponies all came to a screeching halt at the very tip of the ravine. The impact caused the ponies to flip over and land onto the carriage, which woke Varrick up, as well as Cherry Jubilee.

"Huh?! Whoa. I was dreamin' about a ravine." she looked down and screamed in terror at the revelation that it was not all a dream. "_Ravine!"_

"That's what I said." Pinkie stated…right before the edge gave way and the carriage fell, along with the ponies and human.

"_This kind of thing never happens with Zhu Li around!_" Varrick shouted as they fell.

(~)

To keep the yaks distracted for a bit longer, the girls had Spike play a private concert for them. He played a large wooden piano for them on a stage. The yaks cried at the beautiful melody, wiping away their tears and blowing their noses with tissues.

"Music beautiful." Prince Rutherford weeped, "Much soul." these yaks may be aggressive, but even they could appreciate classic music.

Twilight wiped away the sweat from her brow, and Korra also sighed in relief. So far things were looking up and there had not been another 'smashing' episode in the past half hour.

Once Spike finished playing, he took a bow. "When Twilight told me to stall— I-I mean, entertain you, I thought there's no way I could—"

Suddenly, the piano started to play…all by itself. This took the yaks by surprise once they opened the back of the piano, only to find that it was self-playing. The dragon had tricked them.

"Piano play itself?! Music a lie!"

Korra spoke through her teeth at the dragon, "You got a fake piano?!"

"I was desperate!" he replied, "You know I can't play when I'm nervous!"

The yaks leaped into the air, demolishing the self-playing piano. Spike was flung into the air, only to be caught by Twilight. Once the dust cleared, the piano was in shambles.

"We demand party! Party now or yaks no friends!"

"No! Just a little longer!" Twilight pleaded.

"No more longer! Princesses out of time! We leave now! Yak go to train, return with more yaks! We declare _war_!"

The three friends gasped in horror. This was the last thing they imagined happening.

"You want to start a war?!" Korra exclaimed, "Are you crazy? You can't do that!"

But any respect she had from the yaks was now gone at this point as Prince Rutherford flared his nostrils. "Princess may be strong, but yaks finish with patience! No give what yaks ask, now ponies and princess pay for disrespect!"

And that was that…the fuse had hit its mark. Twilight Sparkle's nice demeanor had disappeared. No more miss nice alicorn. She bucked Spike off of her back and onto Korra's arms while she hovered over the yaks, her wings and horn literally catching magenta colored fire as she spoke in an authoritative Canterlot style voice.

"_**Listen here, Prince! We welcomed you into our home with open hooves, tolerated your smashing, worked to the bone in making everything right just for you, and this is how you respond?! If you go through with this war what happens to innocent lives will be on your hooves and your hooves alone! Are you really willing to risk harming families and children all because something wasn't perfect?! How would you feel is we harmed your families?! Answer me!"**_

Korra and Spike were literally petrified at Twilight's incredible outburst, but not as much as the yaks. Here was a small alicorn, literally set ablaze and speaking in the most powerful, and terrifying voice they had ever heard. Twilight was never going to harm them, far from it, but she had been keeping those words inside of her all day long. And now, she finally got them out in the open. The yaks, immediately, started to whimper like puppy dogs. Twilight slowly lowered down, her flames diminishing as she gazed at them, peculiarly.

"Pony Princess right." said the yak prince, much to everyone's surprise. "Harm children not what yaks want. Yaks never realize how hard ponies work to make yaks happy. Yaks been unfair. Maybe yaks and ponies not meant to be friends. Ponies kind and selfless, yaks assertive and strong. Ponies patient and wise, yaks impulsive and strong."

"You said "strong" twice." Korra said.

"Yaks know. Yaks sorry for causing trouble. Yaks leave on next train. No declare war. But no declare friendships either."

With their hears and heads lowered, the yaks calmly walked away, feeling terrible for having been so horrible to the ponies who ere only trying to be kind. Maybe they were just too powerful for their tastes. They did not blame the ponies, rather they blamed themselves.

Korra rushed on over to them, "No, wait! You don't have to leave. I know things here aren't the same as back home but please give us another chance."

"Yaks no mad at ponies. Ponies too good for yaks."

Twilight wanted to hit herself so badly. "What have I done?"

(~)

Twilight zoomed right and left around Ponyville, hoping to find any trace of Pinkie Pie. Korra flew behind her, the alicorn was going faster than she was. Amazingly.

"Twilight, wait up!" she finally caught up to her.

"No time! Because of me the yaks will be leaving without becoming our friends!"

"If you hadn't said anything they'd be halfway back with an army by now. You stopped a war before it even happened."

"Yeah, but I also made them feel terrible."

"It's not all your fault Twilight. If anything, we're _all_ to blame here. The yaks should have been more patient and we should have been…well…"

"_We_ nothing! _I_ should have kept my big mouth shut!" she flapped her wings and flew further ahead with Korra close behind. The two landed in front of Sugar Cube Corner, where they found their friends covered in paint, balloons and confetti. "No Pinkie Pie? What's this?!"

Applejack laughed nervously while she tried to paint a banner with her hooves, "Heh-heh. We panicked and tried to plan our own party."

Rainbow Dash rolled down from the roof, wrapped in party paper. "It's sort of panic-themed."

"The yaks are going home! This is awful! I wanted to surprised Princess Celestia. Now the only surprise is that I may have just caused a riff between our homes."

(~)

Pinkie Pie bravely walked over the cold snow as the winds bellowed in her main. She continued to monologue her adventures.

"There we were, face-to-face with Falling Pony Ravine. Down, down, down! And then, suddenly..._Pow!_ I used my airbending to rise us all back up again, only to be rescued mid-air by the Wonderbolts!" her tone changed to happy for the moment, "And then they gave me a ride to Manehattan, I joined a traveling band, we played some shows here and there, got popular, almost made it big until creative differences tore us apart." then back to serious, "And that's when I knew I had to get back on with my journey to the Crystal Empire, the gateway to Yakyakistan! And so here I am. It was a major adventure that took most of the afternoon… Know what I mean?"

Standing beside her was Princess Cadance and Varrick, still holding his new machine. The alicorn pointed towards the hilltops.

"This is it. The northern boundary of the Crystal Empire. Beyond lies Yakyakistan. Nopony who's attempted this climb has ever returned. Are you sure you have to do this?"

"I do." Pinkie replied, gazing directly into certain doom.

"Very well. Good luck, Pinkie Pie."

"And don't forget to bring a souvenir!" Varrick shouted at her, only to receive a glare from Cadance. "What? I like those big horn hats! So, Princess, let's talk business!"

(~)

Twilight looked out the window, and still not sign of Pinkie Pie. She and the others were gathered in her room. "How could she be so late to the party? This isn't like her."

"I'm sure she's trying her best." said Asami while brushing Fluttershy's mane.

"Pinkie Pie's tougher than she looks." said Rainbow Dash.

But Twilight continued to feel awful, "I know you're right, but... I wish she was here. I put too much pressure on her. I let everybody down. And the alicorns will be here any minute and see that I've ruined everything."

Flash wrapped his hooves around his distress girlfriend, while Mako leaned against the stairs, decorated like candy, placing his hand over the frosting design. He gasped when the top suddenly lowered down. The sound of gears filled the room and the floor underneath everyone suddenly opened up, causing Team Avatar Harmony to fall down into the dark unknown.

(~)

The snow had rise, and Pinkie Pie's body was barely seen. Only a long extended piece of her mane stuck out as she made her way through the snow. She heard a roaring sound and blasted the snow away from her body with a wind blast. She looked up and saw a gigantic cave before her, no doubt where the roar had come from. In the dark opening, she saw a pair of red colored eyes.

"Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! I'm looking for Yakyakistan. You know, faraway land, lots of yaks? Maybe you've heard of it?"

The roars became louder once the enormous creature came out. It looked like some form of feline mammal with no ears or tail and the upper part of its body was covered in white fur, while the rest had thinner gray colored fur. Its eyes were read and its face gray as were its paws and the backside of its body. A strange red colored marking rested on its forehead. It roared right in Pinkie's face, messing her mane in the process.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying—"

The monster growled once more, cutting off a piece of her mane. But Pinkie remained unfazed. The creature raised its paws high, ready to end her life. Pinkie Pie leaped up into the air, spun her body around, and blasted the creature away with her incredible airbending. The monster flew back into its own cave, hitting the stone wall as a rock from above hit its head, rendering it unconscious. Pinkie happily landed onto the ground and galloped ahead without a care. Then, she saw it. Over the snow covered hills were the place she had been searching for.

"There it is! Yakyakistan!"

As she galloped she almost crashed into a young adorable little yak on his sled, only to accidentally hitch a ride with him. His helmet landed on her head and the two slid down the slope, up a cliff where the sled rested on the other side. Yakyakistan was surrounded by a large wooden gate, where the little yak opened up, nodding his head to her in welcome.

Pinkie Pie had never felt so relieved in her life…until the ice beneath the sled started to crack. The sled fell and began to slide all the way backwards…away from Yakyakistan.

"_Noooooooooo…!_ "

Her cries echoed across the land as she slide pass the now conscious monster's cave. Down the hill, Cadance was trying her best to ignore Varrick's proposal.

"We can split the profits fifty, fifty. No? Okay, sixty, twenty, you can have the sixty!"

"_Noooooooooo…!_ "

The two were startled when Pinkie Pie came sliding backwards down the slope. The ride continued on as the sled bypassed a surprised Cherry Jubilee in Manehathan, even the still stuck train back in Appleloosa. The ride carried on as her screams echoed.

"_Noooooooooo…!_ "

(~)

"Twilight, you okay?"

She could hear her boyfriend's voice and feel his strong hooves helping her stand up. "Yeah, I'm okay." The room was now pitch black. Wherever that trap door led them, it certainly didn't seem like a good place to be. "Is everybody alright?"

"I'm okay!" said Asami, "Good thing I landed on this big feather pillow."

"That's _not_ a feather pillow." Korra said with a frustrated groan. If there was light, they could see the embarrassed blush on Asami's face right now.

"Oops."

"Where are we?" Mako asked.

"You tell us." said Bolin, "You're the one who opened the trap door!"

"I didn't even know it was a trap door! Who has a trap door in a bakery, anyways?"

"I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed." said Fluttershy, her eyes blinking.

Rainbow Dash tried to walk through the crowded room, "I think I can see a little bit." she said as she tried to make her way through the darkness, only to crash into something. "Gah! Nope."

"Oh, hey I think I found a light switch!" Flash said. Indeed, he was right. He flicked the switched and the lights turned on. Rainbow rubbed her eyes, having hit a filing cabinet and stared wide eyed at where they where.

The room was brightly colored with all sorts of balloons, candies, plastic or otherwise, cakes, pastries, wallpapers, presents, party favors, plates, cups, confetti and streamers everywhere, shelves filled with party hats, gifts, ect. On the walls were notes and drafts as well as filling cabinets and a long yellow slide, which was how they got in.

"Ooooh…"

Never had they seen such a spectacular room, and so festive. It was so Pinkie Pie!

Asami felt a tap on her shoulder, and realized she was still sitting on top of Korra's back, more specifically her wings. The Avatar looked at her in annoyance. The heiress stood up and Korra straightened her back. Applejack opened the cabinet and found an entire assortment of files. "Look at these! Pinkie Pie's made files for everypony in town!"

Fluttershy looked at them as well, even picking out a folder, "For all of us! With exactly what kind of parties we like."

"Pinkie Pie has a secret party-planning cave?!" Rainbow exclaimed with such enthusiasm, "How cool is this?!"

Fluttershy took out a file and started reading out loud, "Twilight Sparkle likes vanilla ice cream, red balloons, dancing..."

"That's right!" said the happy alicorn.

"But she's afraid of quesadillas."

Twilight slightly flinched, "No, I'm not! They're just so... _cheesy._" she shuddered.

Bolin looked into another cabinet and found one particular folder that fascinated him. "No way! Mako look at this!" he showed his brother what he had found, "It's plans for yours and Korra's wedding. How adorable is that? Look, she even has a recipe for the cake. Vanilla and dark chocolate, your favorite!"

The firebender blushed as he read the paper, only to then swipe it out of his brother's hands. "Ha, ha, yeah, adorable." he backed away a few feet and continued reading the paper by himself.

(~)

"_..oooooooo!_ "

And just like that, it was over. The sled took Pinkie Pie all across Equestria and back to her room at Sugar Cube Corner. She laid on her bed in despair with her loyal gator beside her.

"No! I'm all the way back where I started! Gummy, I was _this_ close to helping Twilight befriend the yaks. Now I've just let everypony down."

She was just about ready to throw in the towel, until she heard muffled chatter coming from underneath the floorboards. This was strange, who could be in her secret party planning cave?

She went down the slide to her secret cave until she heard the voices of her friends. She couldn't face them all now, not when she had failed. She hid behind her balloons and listened in on their conversation.

"Looky here." said Applejack, showing everyone a list, "It's notes for the party she wants to throw for her folks' fiftieth anniversary. But they ain't nearly that old! Huh. She's already plannin' their one-hundredth too. And their five-hundredth?"

"I had no idea she worked so hard on her parties." said Twilight.

"She may be more organized than _you_, Twilight." said Rainbow Dash with a nudge.

"Let's not get carried away."

"It doesn't surprise me." Korra said sincerely, "Throwing parties is what Pinkie lives for. There isn't anything else in the world that makes her happy than to make everybody else happy."

Pinkie Pie couldn't deny the tears rolling down her eyes right now. Korra knew her better than anybody or anypony, she understood perfectly well just how much parties meant to her.

"I just wish Pinkie Pie were here so we could tell her how much we all appreciate her hard work." Rarity said with her ears lowered sadly.

"Thank you!" Pinkie Pie released the balloons she was hiding behind, tears of happiness rolling down her eyes. "Thank you! I love you too! All of you!"

"You're back!" Korra opened her arms to hug the little pony, and everybody else joined in the embrace. "Where have you been?"

"I tried to go to Yakyakistan so I could bring something back for my party. But at the last second, I made a mistake." Pinkie sighed sadly,"I worked harder on this party than any party ever. But I'm still just a big failure."

"Pinkie Pie, you're not a failure." Twilight said sincerely.

"What matters is how hard you tried." said Fluttershy

"Who else would've gone all across Equestria to plan _one_ party?" said Flash Sentry.

Pinkie knew that their words were true. They always believed in her and they never once doubted her. They were the best friends she could ever ask for.

"You know... the trip _was_ really hard. But everybody I met along the way was so helpful. I just wish the yaks could see how friendly and wonderful and great Equestria really is!"

It was then, that both she and Korra had the exact same idea. They gasped in realization. "It's not too late!" Korra said with a smile. But Twilight's ears lowered in dismay.

"Only it is. The yaks left on the last train."

"Um, no, they didn't." Pinkie squealed and jumped up to the slide, "Trust me! There are a whole lot of sheep out there!" she happily slide backwards up the slide while the others just looked on with confusion.

Fluttershy then asked, "So, um, do we walk back up the slide or... or what?"

(~)

At the Ponyville train stop, Prince Rutherford yelled at the conductor, "Yaks stuck here?! Why trains not work?!" he was even more surprised when he heard another voice coming from behind him.

"I never thought I'd say this, but... thank you, sheep!" Pinkie Pie had never been so happy to have trains on the train tracks.

"What is meaning of this?" Princes Rutherford asked.

Korra attempted to speak to him, but was stopped when Twilight stepped forward. "Prince Rutherford, I'm sorry for how I acted. I let my anger get the better of me and I made you feel terrible. Which was the last thing I wanted." she felt the prince place a hoof over her shoulder.

"Pony have no reason to feel bad. Yaks tried to start war, hurt little ponies. Pony talk sense into yaks, never been done before."

"But, if you weren't mad then why did you decide to leave?"

"We leave because we think we not enough to be friends with ponies. Too different."

"That's silly!" Korra stated, surprising the yaks, "Being friends despite our differences is what Equestria is all about."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, "And if you give us another chance, we can show you. Because, it's party time!"

(~)

Everypony in town was as happy as could be, balloons, booths with fun games, even the folks Pinkie found on her journey attended as well. Varrick certainly wowed folks with his crystal polisher and Cherry Jubilee got to sell some cherries. Even Pinkie's old band played for a song or two. The yaks were having a wonderful time, eating, laughing, sharing with the ponies. Leilani, Celestia and Luna attended, also enjoying the yaks company.

Twilight could not believe how fast this all came together. "Wow, Pinkie. This came together quick, even for you."

The party pony smiled, "What can I say? I'm good at what I do." with that, Pinkie walked over to the yak princes, "Prince Rutherford, every time we tried to make something in Equestria feel like Yakyakistan, we couldn't get it right. When I got back from my adventure, I realized something. We shouldn't try to make Equestria feel like _your_ home. We should try to make you feel _at home in Equestria_."

"Which is _exactly_ what we should have done to begin with." said Twilight, "We got so caught up in trying to impress you we forgot what making new friends was all about."

"And that meant showing you why we love it here so much." said Korra, "So _you'll_ love it too."

Prince Rutherford looked all around him, removing the hair from his green eyes. He saw how much everypony cared for one another, even how much Korra's human friends cared for them. Even if the ponies may have made a mistake in trying to please them, their hearts were still in the right place. And the yaks may have been wrong in smashing everything they didn't like, and declaring an unnecessary war, the ponies still gave them a chance. They showed them kindness, mercy and humility, all qualities that yaks themselves needed a great deal to learn. Neither of the two groups were perfect, far from it, but maybe they could still learn something from each other, even if they will never be like the other in an exact perfect image.

The prince wiped away his tears, his heart growing three sizes that day. "Ponies and humans work hard to make yaks feel at home. Now yaks happy."

These words were enough to ease Twilight's previous worries. She got an even bigger surprise when the prince hugged her tightly. "Yaks thank Princess for yelling. Help yaks see truth. Ponies may not have Yakyakistan food, beds or snow. But ponies do have Yakyakistan spirit!"

Twilight was released and caught her breath, having it nearly knocked out of her from the hug. "Glad we could work something out."

"Ponies and yaks... friends?"

"For a thousand moons?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

"_For a thousand moons!"_

At the wonderful announcement, everybody cheered happily. Now their countries could be united at last. Leilani placed her hoof on Twilight's shoulder, "I am very impressed, princess. You did a wonderful job. You _and_ your friends."

Korra ruffled Twilight's mane, "Guess going all fiery inferno wasn't so bad after all, hu?"

Twilight rearranged her mane, "Yeah. Who knew that would be the only way to get through to them."

Prince Rutherford extended his hoof fro Korra to shake. "Yaks looking forward to friendships in future."

"Me too. We've got a lot to learn from each other."

"And yaks thank Pink pony for party. You understand yaks now."

"Aww, come here, you!" Pinkie Pie hugged the prince's large furry body, but then stopped when he didn't hug back. Only to have him hug her tightly, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"Wow! Too strong! Okay, okay, okay!"

(~)

**So, everybody learned a lesson. The ponies learned they should have made the yaks feel at home in their home and the yaks learned they should have appreciate the gestures, even if it wasn't the right way, and that getting angry because something wasn't what you wanted was wrong. And Twilight learned that some folks respond to kindness while others respond to assertiveness. Just as long as you don't pick up a fight with anybody.**


	12. Amending Fences part 1

**And here it is, my re-write of the tearjerking episode that I am sure most of the fandom was crying over.**

**I am dedicating this particular chapter to Atea1793, thanks for the best three years, girl! If God will allow, I hope we can meet each other in person one day.**

***(~)***

_**Ecclesiastes 4: 9-12 ~**_

_Two people are better off than one, for they can help each other succeed. If one person falls, the other can reach out and help. But someone who falls alone is in real trouble. Likewise, two people lying close together can keep each other warm. But how can one be warm alone? A person standing alone can be attacked and defeated, but two can stand back-to-back and conquer. Three are even better, for a triple-braided cord is not easily broken._

***(~)***

**Amending Fences **

**part 1**

Korra and Twilight had never felt more relaxed as they both sat comfortably on the sofa of Korra's living room of her new palace. Twilight sighed in relief, "Ah, after three events in one week, we so deserve this."

Korra couldn't agree more. "Totally. Just two best friends having a quiet night."

"And the extra handsome doesn't hurt either." the alicon winked at her boyfriend, who had his arm wrapped around her while she rested her head on his shoulder. Korra was in the exact same position with her boyfriend, Mako. The two were having a simple double date simply enjoying each other's company. Using her magic, Korra levitated a tray of snacks for them to munch on, while Spike walked in wearing an apron and a red cloth around his head and yellow gloves.

"You know the worst thing about being around two couples? The dishes. As if two mouths eating wasn't enough."

The four of them didn't mind Spike being around, he deserved some peace and quiet as well. They all did.

"Thanks for taking care of that, Spike." Korra said before nuzzling closer with her boyfriend. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

Mako kissed the crown of her head, "Me too. If anyone deserves some time off it's you girls."

Spike took a book from the counter and sat down to read while the couples enjoyed their time together. "It's kinda funny, isn't it? All these folks comin' to you girls for advice about friendship?"

"What's funny about that?" Twilight asked curiously.

"You know, 'cause you used to be famous for being such a bad friend."

Korra scoffed, "Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad!"

"No, I meant Twilight. Before she came to Ponyville she hardly took notice of any friends."

Twilight sat upright, looking at her dragon in confusion, "What are you talking about? I had good friends in Canterlot."

"You had friends in Canterlot?" Korra asked, rather surprised. "I never knew that."

"I never told you?"

"No. You mentioned having met a few ponies but you never regarded them as friends."

"I always thought you didn't _any_ have friends until you moved to Ponyville." said Mako.

Twilight shook her head in disbelief, "That can't be right. I'm sure I must have mentioned them at some point. Didn't I?"

"Come on, Twilight. Look at the wall." Spike pointed his claw to the all of the pictures Korra had on display, all depicting her and Twilight with each of their friends, even from Twilight's coronation, and their times in Ponyville.

"D'ya see any photos from before we moved to Ponyville? And look at you now – the Princess of Friendship."

Twilight stood up from the sofa and gaze at the picture of Spike smiling at the corner, with the newly crowned princess alicorn behind him, embracing her friends. He was right, there wasn't any picture of her past friends, the ones she hardly payed attention to at all in her youth. She gasped in horror.

"This is a disaster! All my old friends! I can't remember what they look like! I think I remember Stwinkleshine. Or, was it Lemon shine? Was she the white one or the blue one?" she gasped again, "I can't believe this!"

Flash stood up and tried to console her, "Twilight, relax. What Spike meant was that you've come so far. You're now the best friend any of us has ever had."

Twilight, still frantic over her new discovery, grabbed her boyfriend by the shoulders, "But do you really think that they think I'm a bad friend?!"

Flash honestly didn't know what to answer. "Uhhh…well….I don't really…"

"Oh, I feel terrible! I've gotta make it up to them!"

Now it was Korra's turn to stand up and try to calm the frantic anthro pony down. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No Korra, I've let this go on for far too long! Pack a bag, Spike! We're going to Canterlot!" Twilight made a mad dash up the stairs to Korra's room, where they could crossover from hr palace to Twilight's. She briefly came back, "And make a list of my friends' names." she said before running back up again.

Korra, Flash and Mako all shot nasty glares at Spike. "You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" said the firebender, making the poor little dragon chuckle nervously.

Korra sighed in defeat, "I better go with to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

"We'll come too." said Flash dejectedly, "Not like we had any other plans."

(~)

Twilight must have been in a hurry because she couldn't wait till the next morning. She, Korra and Flash flew towards Canterlot, Mako rose and a magical floating disk Korra had conjured up while Spike rode on Twilight's back.

"Come on, Twilight. You're getting worked up about nothing'." said Spike.

"And why couldn't we come in the morning?" Mako asked with a pouty face, "The sun isn't even up so why am I?"

"I'm sure your old friends don't have any resentment towards you." Korra said to the alicorn in reassurance.

"I can't take that chance Korra. I may have told you I didn't used to like making friends. But what I didn't tell you was just how I used to treat anyone who wanted to be."

"And why not?"

"Because I never realized it until now." Twilight flew ahead and landed in the middle of the castle courtyard. Korra and Flash also landed and the disk Korra made for Mako disappeared, allowing him to land as well. Spike jumped off of Twilight's back and the alicorn looked up at the tower that use to be her home.

"The only logical place to start is at the beginning. This is where I use to live when I was Celestia's student." she explained while she walked towards it, along with her friends.

Korra could barely believe her eyes, there was something almost familiar about this tower. As if she had seen it somewhere before in a dream long ago.

Twilight opened the door of what once was her home and sanctuary. Once opened she screamed in terror when she saw an unknown elderly pony, sweeping the place with his horn, levitating a broom.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't think anypony else was coming."

"Who are you?" Twilight asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm the royal pony janitor, kid. This was my last errand of the day. Time to turn in. Latter." the janitor pony walked away, leaving Twilight a chance to enter the tower.

Because it was nighttime most of everything was shrouded in darkness. It was a lovely place to live, much like any castle, with a balcony with a stunning view, comfy places to sit in, it certainly was a lavish place.

Mako looked around the place, amazed at how his best friend use to live. "This…was your house?! How long have you been living here?"

"Four years. Spent all of my time studying. Sure got a lot of memories. Over there was where I read my first Starswirl The Bearded biography. And over there was where I cast my first advanced spell."

Mako was still dumbfounded by the swanky place. "Seriously? Four years ago I shared an attic with my brother and a rodent."

"That's a pretty harsh thing to say about Pabu." said Flash.

"I wasn't talking about Pabu."

Twilight still could not believe how identical the place still was. It certainly was cleaner, but nothing was moved or rearranged. "It's exactly how we left it!"

Korra still couldn't shake the sensation she had been in this place before. Everything felt so familiar, but she knew that couldn't be possible. She looked up at the staircase and began walking upwards with the others following close behind. Korra made her way up only to discover what lied before her.

"Whoa…."

This was the biggest library she had ever seen. Shelves and shelves as far as the eye could see. There were all sorts of gadgets, and treasure chests and charts hanging off of the walls. Tall glass windows adorned the room, illuminating it with the light of the moon. It was stunning.

Mako noticed a piece of paper stuck on the wall. He ripped it off and read the words. "Property of Twilight Sparkle. Nopony else is to enter without an invitation." the firebender then looked at the alicorn, who was blushing in embarrassment, "Wow, you really were anti-social."

Korra traced her fingers over a dusty old book on a pedestal. It looked very familiar. She blew the dust away and was stunned to read what it was about. "Look! It's _Predictions and Prophecies_! And it's still open to the Elements of Harmony!"

Mako walked over and began reading the words of the book, "The mare in the moon: Myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony"-Wow! This is where it all began."

Korra felt like she had just found a long lost puzzle to her past. This may have been where Twilight found out about the Elements which led to her finding the rest and eventually finding her. The Elements originated from Korra's past Avatars, none of this would have happened if she wasn't a part of it. She pressed the book close to her chest. Here she was, at the very place where their long story would first start to take shape.

"Our stories…"

Korra then spotted another book on a shelf, flipped through the pages only to end on something that quickly caught her attention.

Spike also found something he thought he's never see again. It was a broken red present books with a yellow ribbon. Beside it was a beaten and broken teary bear.

"Hey, here's that present I was gonna give Moon Dancer! Huh. Guess she won't be needing that." he tossed the bear away only to discover something else within the box, "Hey, look! The rest of it's still here!"

However, Twilight was still rather devastated. Even though the janitor had cleaned up most of the place, he had never once come up to the library. The place was still a mess, nothing above here had changed at all. She sadly gazed at her own reflection on the glass window.

"How could I have let this happen?"

She saw Flash walk up to her, placing a hoof over her shoulders. "Come on, Twilight. Princess Celestia gave you an assignment. Nobody could blame you for _that_."

"But look at the way I left this place. It's a total mess!" she sadly leaned her head against the window, "Just like how I left my friendships."

Twilight had never felt so horrible. Here she was, the princess who practically preaches friendships to others and she had pushed away such wonderfully nice friends. She recalled the times where they would generously ask her to do things, but she always said no. She never wanted any friends, that was the biggest mistake she ever made, and finding friends was her biggest triumph as a pony. But now, she felt like the biggest hypocrite ever.

Korra squatted down to her level. "Twilight, nobody knows the burden of guilt as well as I do, but you can't let that keep you from seeing all the good you've done."

Mako too squatted beside the pony, "It doesn't matter who you used to be in the past, what really matters is how far you've come since then. Believe me, it's never too late to fix things. And we'll be right here for you."

"All of us."

The reflections on the window were enough to convince her. Twilight wasn't the pony she use to be, not anymore. She would not let the past repeat itself. She was going to make things right, no matter what.

"Thanks you guys. I've gotta make it up toooo... uh…Minuette, Twinkle…Hearts?…Lemon shine, or….?"

Seeing her struggle, Spike counted the names with his claws, "Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Moon Dancer."

"Yeah. Them."

(~)

Sunshine entered the room through the transparent windows, Spike was sound asleep on a pile of books, snoring the cutest little snore. He was roughly woken up when he felt a hoof shake his body and a masculine voice was heard.

"Spike! Come on! We've got work to do!" Flash zoomed over him and the little dragon stretched and yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He saw the two ponies and teens running over the place, all with matching determined and happy smiles on their faces, carrying scrolls and books, a sure sign they had been up for most of the night assisting Twilight in an investigation.

"Have you guys been awake all night?" Spike asked with a groan.

Twilight levitated a scroll and unfolded it, "We did a little research, and I think I know where we can find Minuette! That _is_ one of my friends, right?"

Spike nodded his head before nearly dozing off again, falling off of the pile of books and hitting the floor. Now fully awake.

Korra traced her fingers on the scroll, "Her house is not too far from here."

"Then let's go!"

Twilight was so excited. She was going to meet her old friends for the very first time. She couldn't wait.

(~)

The five friends stood before a tall building with an hourglass over the doorstep. Even the door was shaped like an hourglass. This was it, Twilight thought. This was the moment of truth. The alicorn knocked on the door and patiently awaited a reply.

"Uh, it's not too late to forget I opened my big mouth." Spike said hopefully, not wanting for things to turn for the worst.

"No, Spike, I'm _glad_ you opened your big mouth. These ponies have probably been suffering ever since I left. Wondering why their supposed friend would treat them so badly!"

"I think that's overselling it." said Mako, "They could just let bygones be bygones."

The door creaked, slowly opening. For a moment, the room inside looked barren and empty. Twilight peaked her head in slightly, hoping to see some signs of life inside.

"Minuette?"

What she got was a complete surprise...

"Twilight Sparkle! You old so-and-so! What are you doing here?!"

An adorable little teenage unicorn with a light blue coat, sapphire eyes, big and bright and full of childlike wonder and life. Her mane was a light bluish gray with darker blue streaks and an hourglass cutie mark. The others were also surprised when she just happily walked out of her house, thrilled to see Twilight like there had been no bad blood with them. Ever.

"Hey, Spike!" Minuette waved at the little dragon before admiring Twilight's new wings, "Look at these wings, huh?!" the unicorn was almost as bubbly as Pinkie Pie, only a bit more restraint but still very sociable and bold. She then gasped when she spotted the orange pegasus stallion.

"Oh my gosh! Flash Sentry! I've heard so much about you, how you been?"

Flash was very surprised to see this unicorn recognize him. "Uh, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, silly me, of course not! But my cousin was in the same academy as you. You probably don't remember him, Light Zap, he use to be top in his class."

Then, Flash's eyes blinked in realization, "Oh, yeah! Old Zappers! I do remember, he was the most popular colt at the academy. I second next to him."

"I know, my cousin was friends with almost everypony at the academy, spoke about you guys _loads_ of times. A real team player that Zap."

"Wow, I didn't even think anypony noticed me. I wasn't exactly the most sociable pony back then. How's he been?"

"Great, he's training new recruits with some old buddies and he's in town for a couple of weeks visiting family. Hey! You guys should totally catch up, it'll be great!"

"Totally, I'd be great to see the guys again."

Minuete then gasped once more at the sight of the two humans, "You two must be Korra and Mako! I've heard so much about you! Wow, you guys are _way_ taller in person!" the unicorn giggled and her horn started to glow a golden aura, levitating a camera from her inside her house and gave it to Spike. "Hey, grab a picture of me and the princesses, will ya?!" she turned back to Twilight, "I tried to tell my co-workers we used to be friends back when. But they've never believed me!"

Twilight looked at Korra and Mako, who only shrugged their shoulders. Spike did the same before focusing the camera lens to take the picture. Minuette smiled the cutest broad smile ever and Twilight smiled casually at the camera with Korra in the background.

"Wait-wait-wait! _Really_ fluff 'em up, huh?"

The girls opened up their wings for the shot and Minuette stretched out her front legs in a happy manner just as the camera flash went.

Twilight's vision was temporarily blinded before adjusting again to see Minuette inches away from her. "So what are you doing here? I mean, I know you're here all the time, but you never come to see _me_. Hey! I just had the greatest idea! You wanna go see Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine?"

Twilight smiled at this, "Of course! My old friends!"

"It'll be great!" Minuette giggled before leaping up with a single skip as if she were flying, "Come on! Let's _fly_! Get it?" she laughed while galloping ahead.

"This is perfect! I can apologize to all three of them at once!"

"Let's hope they're not as traumatized as Minuette." Spike said sarcastically.

Mako had to agree, "Yeah, wish we brought more tissues."

(~)

Korra didn't know what Twilight was so worried about, meeting her old friends was wonderful. While Spike, Mako and Flash had a chat with Donut Joe, Korra and Twilight happily chatted with the girls. She loved meeting these new friends, they sure didn't seem upset with Twilight for leaving. In fact, they were happy she simply returned. The girls giggled while sharing donuts and Minuette shared with them funny stories.

"She did! Twinkleshine literally spit out her oats when she heard you were the Princess of Friendship!"

Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts were both unicorn, cousins twin sisters to be exact, but fraternal. They had identical mane styles, curly and smooth with identical eye shapes, what set them apart were their color schemes and Cutie Marks. Lemon Hearts was lemony yellow with an aqua mane and tail and magenta red eyes. Her turtle mark was in the form of three hearts swirled together. Twrinkleshine was gray white with a bright pink mane and lime green eyes with three stars as her cutie mark.

"We saw you at the coronation." said Twinkleshine, "That was some shindig!"

"You did?" Twilight asked in surprise, nearly taking a bite from her donut.

"Sure! We see you all the time!"

"We were even there for Korra's coronation after Harmonic Convergence." said Lemon Hearts after swallowing the donut she had in her mouth. "We all flipped when we discovered our bending powers!"

"You guys can bend?" Korra asked, fascinated and excited to meet more pony benders.

Minuette nodded her head with a smile, "Yep! Lemon Hearts got firebending and Stwinkleshine can waterbend."

"Remember when Lemon Hearts nearly singed your hear?" Stwinkleshine giggled, making her sister glare at her and Minuette only laughed at the memory.

"So, what else have you girls been doing since I left?" Twilight asked.

"Well, we visited Ponyville from time to time, Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine have family there too, that's where we met Lyra."

"Lyra Heartstrings? I know her!"

"Oh, yeah! She mentioned you a couple of times. We're always over there visiting her. Or she's coming over here!" Minuette giggled, but Twilight was a tad surprised. And disappointed.

"Oh. Really?"

Minuette giggled and broke her donut in half with her magic, "We've thought about asking _you_ to join us from time to time, but we just sorta figured you'd moved on."

Twilight's head lowered in sadness, as did her ears. "Oh."

For a moment, an awkward silence loomed over them. Korra felt just as upset as Twilight did. Lemon Hearts then cleared her throat, "So what brings you by anyway? All those times you've come back to Canterlot, you never had donuts with us before."

"Well, uh, you see…" the alicorn sighed, "I came to apologize."

"For what?" Minuette asked after swallowing her donut.

"Before I left Canterlot, I didn't really appreciate my friends. And that's because I didn't know how important friendship was. But I've learned so much since I moved to Ponyville. I learned what it means to be a good friend and that I certainly wasn't one to the three of you. So for all the pain I caused you, I am truly sorry."

Twilight awaited for her old friends' repines…only to be startled when they immediately started laughing.

"Not exactly the reaction I was going for."

"Well, that apology was a bit over the top in delivery." Korra stated.

Once the giggling stopped, the three ponies cooled down. "Sorry, Twilight!" Lemon Hearts apologized, "But, for real, you came all the way back here just to apologize for all the times you practically ignored us?"

"Well, yes. I thought you'd be angry at me."

"Well, we were." said Twinkleshine, "But, in all honesty, we always had a feeling you didn't want friendship. But we still tried to befriend you anyways."

"We just hatted seeing you all alone all the time, so back then we figured you were just shy." Minuette explained.

Lemon Hearts spoke next, "Sure, it might've stung a bit when you ran off to Ponyville without saying goodbye, but it's not like we weren't used to that from you already. We realized you didn't want any friends after all, so we stopped trying to force you to be with us."

"But that still didn't mean we didn't like you." said Minuette. "Or maybe we figured we just weren't the kind of friends you wanted to have."

"No!" Twilight exclaimed, "That's not true! The three of you are all so wonderful, _I_ was the one who didn't appreciate your efforts. And I'm sorry I didn't try to reconcile with you when you came to Ponyville."

Korra intervened, "In her defense, a lot of ponies look very similar…it's kinda creepy."

"You noticed that too?" Minuette whispered, "I thought I was going crazy!" right when the words left her mouth, an earth pony with a nearly identical coat coloring as Minuette and a cutie mark with a sunflower walked by the window. The five girls all blinked in confusion.

"But it's really good to see you now." said Lemon Hearts with a smile, "Hey! Anypony up for a blast from the past?"

(~)

The three unicorns then took Twilight and the rest of her friends to a large building, which was closed for the day, being the weekend and all. Twilight's violet eyes sparkled at the sight of it, it was a tall almost castle-like building, which most Canterlot architecture mostly looked like, with magic-like swirls around the roof and a golden star over the front doorstep. A golden staircase led to the entrance and various windows adorned the sides. Twilight gasped as the memories flowed back and she peaked into the window, seeing a classroom inside, complete with desks, a blackboard, a teacher's desk and various beakers and books.

"It's our old science lab! I have so many great memories of this place!"

Spike and Flash peaked inside as well, seeing the very room where Twilight use to study.

Minuette then giggled, "Remember when Lemon Hearts got her head stuck in that beaker?"

Twinkleshin and Minuette giggled while Lemon Hearts glared at them in annoyance. That memory was very embarrassing.

Twilight kept her gaze onto the old classroom, the gears in her mind started turning and before her eyes the scene shifted from a room of darkness to one of daylight. Little fillies filled the room, each one a unicorn along with a unicorn teacher as well. The ponies were either giggling or reading their science books, but mostly giggling and having fun with one another.

Twilight could see it all, her childhood. She could even picture Lemon Hearts, her head stuck in the beaker, how she managed to do that was beyond her comprehension. Minuette and Twinkleshine chased after the frantic yellow unicorn to try and pry the beaker off of her head.

Siting on one desk were two little fillies, their noses practically glued onto their books. Once placed down, Twilight immediately recognized the two.

One of the fillies was herself. Or, how she use to be. A book-smart little unicorn with perfectly styled even bangs only partly over her eyes in a perfectly straight fashion. Incredibly different to her new edgier and longer bangs that fell gracefully beside her face, partly covering her eye unless she removed it. Her right leg was completely free of the burn mark she currently held and the lack of wings she once had. My, how different the two ponies were compared to one another.

Korra peaked into the window as well, placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder, only to suddenly be able to see what her friend was seeing. This was incredibly strange, this kind of thing never happened before. Except, it did. Twilight was once able to see Korra's visions of Aang who tried to warn her about Tarlokk so long ago. She was even there to witness Wan's story along with Korra. Perhaps now Korra was experiencing Twilight's past, and how she use to be. The results were still surprising.

Little Twilight lowered the book, both her expressions and tone of voice sounded so different than how she was now, and not because of the age differences. This Twilight after like, just because she was good at magic, then she could handle anything. Sort of like how a certain young Avatar thought she was unstoppable just because she could bend four elements.

…

_"But according to this book, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first." said a young Twilight in a very straightforward, but also somewhat "I know better" fashion._

_Beside her was another filly, bizarrely with a similar mane style as Twilight. Identical even. The main differences were their voices and color schemes. The second filly had a light yellowish gray coat, dark purple eyes and brilliant amaranth mane with purple and grayish violet streaks. She was a unicorn just like Twilight and apparently the only one Twilight was speaking with._

_"I read ahead, and to make a proper salt lick, you need to add the molasses first." said the young unicorn, in a bit more relaxed and casual tone compared to Twilight. _

_"Well, I read ahead too, Moon Dancer, and I'm sure it said sodium chloride first."_

_The young pony, Moon Dancer, squinted her eyes a bit only to realize she indeed made a mistake. "Oh. I've got the wrong book. That's so hilarious." she replied dryly, was was suppose to be their form of comedy. The two simultaneously continued reading their respected books, completely ignoring the other happy giggling fillies._

…_.._

Once Korra removed her hand from Twilight, the vision ended. Both girls were startled at the fact that they just shared a memory. Korra still couldn't believe it.

"Wow." Twilight finally said, "I used be pretty overconfident back then, wasn't I?"

"Yeah…like somebody else I know."

Twilight then turned to her other pony friends, "Whatever happened to Moon Dancer?"

The three ponies, surprisingly, lost all of their enthusiasm once the name was mentioned. "We just sort of lost touch after you left." said Minuette, rather sadly, which was new for all of them.

"I think she went to live out by the stadium, didn't she?" said Twinkleshine.

"Well, let's go see." said Lemon Hearts, leading the way and the others followed close behind.

"You and Moon Dancer seemed to be pretty close." said Korra as they walked.

Twilight lowered her ears in regret, "Yeah. But, I can't seem to remember much about when we hung out. I do remember sharing with her a few of my magic secrets but, other than that…nothing."

"Well, maybe when you see her again it'll jog your memory."

"I hope so."

"Hey, if she's anything like these guys, I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about."

(~)

Just as Twinkleshine said, Moon Dancer's house was by the stadium. However, it sure didn't seem like a welcoming looking cottage. It was completely in shambles, the yard was uncared for, the windows were broken, grass grew from the roof, even the three beside it was dead and dried up. The fence around it was made out of stone, but with several rocks missing and grass growing from uneven places. The ponies made their way towards the door, while the rest of Team Avatar rained outside for a few more moments, cringing at the sight of the house.

"I _think_ this is the place." Minuette said, "Didn't used to look like this, though."

Flash gently tapped on the stone fence, only to have a piece of it crack and fall off. His eyes darted around before shoving the stone away, whistling to look innocent. The others amped up the courage to carry on, but my was this place a complete mess. "Looks like nopony's lived here for years." said Mako, scanning the area.

It really did seem like there was no living soul in this place, but Twilight was determined to make things right. She approached the door, which had a crescent moon on it, and gently knocked on the door. When no answer came, she knocked a bit hard, and a bit more before her hoof went right through the door. The three unicorns were surprised.

"Wow! That door's been holding up for years!" said Minuette, "Somepony's been visiting the gym, hu?"

Twilight blushed bashfully. All that time firebending, fighting Equalists, dark spirits, anarchists, sirens and nightmares creatures seem to have payed off in the long run. She looked into the hole she accidentally created. She gasped and backed up when she saw a familiar purple eye.

The door slowly opened and Twilight looked inside. The room was dark and messy, with books scattered all over the place. The princess spotted a silhouette from within.

"Moon Dancer?"

"What do you want? I'm trying to study." a very messy, and very very angry looking unicorn with big black glasses and brushy eyebrows wearing a dark purple turtle neck sweater and holding her bangs upwards with beads emerged.

Korra and Mako slightly flinched at the sight of her. She looked so much like an angry hermit, it was both frightening and sad. The unicorn took notice of their reaction and narrowed her eyes. The two teens awkwardly laughed, trying to cover up their slip up.

Korra waved at the pony, "Um, hi, you must be Moon Dancer. Nice to meet you."

Mako scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly, "Yeah. Wow, aren't you a…a pretty looking pony."

But Moon Dancer was not interested in whatever these folks wanted. She once again looked at the alicorn, pony and dragon. "Who are you people?" she asked bitterly.

"It's us! Your old friends!" Twilight smiled as Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Spike gathered together, happily greeting her, with a colorful background behind them. Flash poked his head into the shot.

"I'm new, name's Flash Sentry."

But Moon Dancer didn't seem to be the least bit interested in any of them. She groaned angrily before slamming the door shut.

"Maybe the background was too much." said Korra before snapping her fingers and making the image behind the ponies disappear.

Minuette nervously chuckled, "That's old Moon Dancer, all right. She always did like her books. Hey! Kinda like _you_ used to be, huh?"

Twilight's eyes blinked in realization. "_Exactly_ how I used to be." she couldn't believe it, it was like looking into a mirror. A mirror of what could have been. The princess didn't want to give up just yet so she called for the pony once more.

"Moon Dancer, can we talk? Please?"

The unicorn once again came out, looking even angrier than before. "I already told you, I'm studying!"

"Well, can't you take a little break?"

"I don't take breaks."

Spike, Flash, Mako and Korra all shared the same 'yikes' expressions. This pony was a complete study-holic.

Moon Dancer was just about to walk back inside her house until Twilight stopped her again. "Wait, please just give us a chance to explain-"

"Go away!"

Before they knew it, a powerful gust of wind suddenly blasted them several feet away from the broken house. Twilight shook her head only to see that Moon Dancer was the one who had created the winds by waving her hooves at them. She slammed the door, locking it up this time so nobody else would disturb her.

"She can airbend!" Korra exclaimed in shock.

Mako stood up and assisted Korra up. The two then dusted their clothing. "And here I thought airbenders were suppose to be peaceful." said the firebender, remembering the other two mean airbenders they had encountered, Zaheer and Starlight Glimmer.

Flash helped his girlfriend to stand up. "So, what are you going to do now, Twilight?"

"I'll tell you what I'm not going to do. And that's giving up."

(~)

Twilight stayed true to her word, she didn't give up on Moon Dancer. For the past three days, she did nothing but observe her old friend. Much like with Pai Cho, in order to defeat your opponent you first have to know your opponent. In this case, she needed to know more Moon Dancer to see just how she can get through to her.

Twilight, Minuette and Spike sat at a cafe table outside, hiding their faces with their menus, silently watching Moon Dancer walk towards the Canterlot Library. Like she was doing these past three days and nothing else. The unicorn didn't acknowledge anybody else, and vice versa. She didn't seem to care however. Everywhere she went, she carried a serious and stoic expression.

The two unicorns lowered their menus, revealing that Minuette was wearing green shatter sunglasses with a palm tree and parrot on the sirs, Twilight worse plain yellow sunglasses but Spike wasn't wearing anything. He sighed once he lowered his menu.

"Come on, Twilight! We've been watching her for three days! Library, house, library, house. That's it!"

The ponies heard more laughing when Flash Sentry, Mako and Korra came walking over accompanied by three more stallions. One of them was Minuette's cousin, Light Zap, a dark blue unicorn stallion with amber eyes and a flame for a cutie mark. The second two were Baritone, a gray earth pony with two music quavers for a cutie mark, and a red colored pegasus named Burnt Oak, with a bell cutie mark. They all studied at the academy where Flash once studied to be a royal guard.

"It sure was great to see ya again, Flash." said Light Zap with a genuine smile. "And here I thought you never liked anypony."

Flash shook his head, "Nah, I was just a bit bashful, that's all." he was surprised when Burnt Oak wrapped his hoof around his neck and messed up his mane.

"Well, you sure aint that way anymore!" he spoke in a Brooklyn-like accent. "Look at ya, a royal officer, dating a princess, saved the world more than once. You're a real hero, Flashy old boy!"

Flash blushed at the compliment, "Well, I wouldn't go that far."

"I'll tell you one thing hasn't changed: your modesty!" said Baritone in a British accent. He was always the classy one of the bunch. "And your new friends are quite the charming couple. It was an honor and a privilege to meet you, Princess Korra and Master Mako."

"Likewise, Baritone." said the princess.

"Guys? Where have you been?" Twilight asked, and Flash then introduced her.

"Guys, this my girlfriend, Twilight Sparkle."

Baritone bowed and kissed her hoof, "An honor, your highness."

"It was great catching up with you, Flash." said Lightning Zap, "See ya at the next academy reunion?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

Baritone then whispered, "And, could you introduce me to that enchanting Rarity at one point or other, old chap?"

"I'll see if I can pull a few strings." Flash winked as a sign of promise.

The three stallions galloped in the opposite direction, with Light Zap waving at his cousin, "See you at the family dinner, Minuette!"

Minuette waved back, "See ya, Zappers!"

Flash had never felt so happy to reconcile with his old classmates, "Man, those guys are amazing! I can't believe it took me so long to talk to them."

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetie. But, we could have used your help."

"With what?" Korra asked, "We figured two ponies and a dragon could follow an antisocial unicorn. Did you _really_ need us?"

"Okay, point taken."

"Did you manage to talk to her?" Mako asked.

"No. Nopony looks at her or says hello or even gives her a smile. It's like she doesn't even exist. Was she always like this?" she asked Minuette.

"Well, she always was a little shy. But for a while there, she was _really_ starting to come out of her shell. Remember when she threw that party?"

Twilight embarrassingly shrugged while blushing. She had no memory of that whatsoever.

"Oh, right. I think you might've been busy that day."

Twilight tapped her chin with her hoof, trying to regain any repressed memories of when she last saw Moon Dancer when she was older. Noticing her struggle, Korra gently placed her hand on Twilight's head, then in a flash, they both recalled the memory from when before Twilight was sent to Ponyville.

…..

_She hadn't a moment to loose. She needed to get more information on these Elements of Harmony. They sounded so intriguing to her, but at the same time it felt like she was drawn to them somehow. She wanted to know more. She needed to know more. She needed to find out what they were. Something inside of her was just nagging at her to seek more. Find more. Know more. _

_She was stopped when one of her fellow unicorns stopped her in her tracks, each one carrying a present on their backs._

_"There you are, Twilight!" Twinkleshine greeted, "Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?"_

_But the last thing Twilight needed, or wanted, at the moment was waste time at a silly old party. _

_"Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on."_

_She galloped away from them, but back then, she didn't even hear the words they said back then._

_"Doesn't that pony do anything except study?" Lemon Hearts said in disappointment._

_"I think, she's more interested in books than friends."_

_But that was not the only memory that came to them._

…_.._

_The polar-bear dog ran faster and faster, the snow hitting against her paws and Korra's hair swaying along with Naga's movements. As they ran across the icy tundra, the white beast jolted to a halt, surprising the rider. Korra's eyes shifted forward and spotted a group of teenage hunters, all startled by the sight of the polar-bear dog. Korra calmed the beast down, "Easy girl. Sorry about that."_

_The hunters were all male and around Korra's age. They all wore native water tribe parkas with white fur and blue coloring and spears in their hands. One of them tapped their apparent leader's shoulder, "Dude, that's the Avatar!"_

_"Whoa!"_

_The boys were very surprised to see the Avatar before them. Korra never really had a chance to mingle with teenagers, and so she was a bit surprised by their reaction. She would have expected this from anyone else outside of the south pole, but nearly everybody knew her. She visited the city village a few times with her parents and she was good terms with many of the town folk. One of the boys spoke in a slight whisper to their leader, who was still looking at Korra in awe._

_"Ask her."_

_"What if she says no?"_

_"Just do it."_

_Korra slightly tilted her head at them, the gesture making her look all the more adorable as the leader took two steps forward and asked awkwardly, "Um, we were wondering if you'd like to go hunting with us. You know, if that's okay with you, being the Avatar and all."_

_Korra's face lit up, "Sure! Sounds like fun!"_

_"Avatar Korra!" Sadly, her happiness faded when she turned her head and saw two sentries approach her, "You should be back at the compound."_

_"But I was just-"_

_"You know you shouldn't wonder off too far. Our orders were to bring you back. Now come along."_

_"I was only-"_

_"Now!"_

_Korra growled in frustration before turning to the young hunters, looking dejected, "Sorry, guys. Maybe some other time." she yanked on Naga's reigns and turned away from the group. _

_"I told you guys we shouldn't have asked." said the leader._

_"Guess The Avatar's just to busy for friends."_

_Hearing their words brought even more sadness to her heart._

…

Korra removed her hand from Twilight, the alicorn was so shocked and devastated by the memory. How could she have been so horrible? The party must have meant so much to Moon Dancer, she must have truly considered Twilight to be a real friend to her if she was hurt _this_ badly.

Meanwhile, Korra was still questioning what this meant. She knew why Twilight was devastated, but seeing just how similar, yet contrasting, their pasts really were was peculiar. Why was she realizing this now? What was really trying to get her attention?

"Thought she finally might be letting her guard down a little with that party." Minuette said, shaking the girls from their train of thought, "We invited her out a few times after that. But she was always too busy studying. So, eventually, we just stopped asking."

"I had no idea that party was so important to her." even though Twilight felt devastated, she was not willing to give up just yet. She removed her sunglasses and pounded her hoof onto the table, "I've gotta find a way to make it up to her!"

(~)

The princess entered the library and spotted Moon Dancer sitting alone, taking notes from various books. This was her chance, Twilight was going to get her to talk no matter what. First approach, act casual.

She walked calmly behind the unicorn, pretending not to notice her, until she gasped and feigned her surprise, "Oh, my gosh! Moon Dancer?! Is that—"

"Shh!"

Twilight was ordered to be quiet by the visitors and librarian. She quickly zipped away before she caused any more trouble. Well, that didn't work, time to be more direct. Or as she liked to call it, WWKD: What Would Korra Do.

(~)

She snuck up from behind the unicorn, who tried her best to ignore her to no avail. Twilight's horn was glowing when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Moon Dancer, can I talk to you for a min—"

"Shh!" but Moon Dancer then realized that the alicorn had created some kind of forcefield around them so nopony else could hear them. "What is this?"

"Eh, a bubble of silence. I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it might be nice to catch up."

"For what purpose?" she asked, burring her into her book.

"You know, 'cause we're friends. And I know I wasn't always the best one to you, so I thought that-" before she could finish, Moon Dancer used her own magic to break the bubble of silence, and the popping noise caused the other ponies to "Shhh!" Twilight once more.

That didn't work either. Time for tactic three.

(~)

Moon Dancer levitated a book from a shelf, only to see Twilight again. This pony was determined, she would give her that.

"I'm really sorry to bother you. I was just hoping we would go outside and talk for a bit."

Moon Dancer placed the book back onto the shelf, shielding Twilight's face from view. These approaches weren't working, not the casual, not the direct, not the polite/direct. She knew she still had to be direct, but going all angry flames and booming voice was out of the question. Moon Dancer had a right to be mad, if only she would give Twilight a chance to explain.

(~)

Moon Dancer used her magic to turn the pages of the book, only to see a strangely identical image of Twilight…which started to move and talk to her.

"I'm sorry I skipped your party." the image whispered, causing Moon Dancer to scream.

"AH!"

The other ponies, "shhh!" at her and Moon Dancer growled at the image in the book, whispering back at it. "Why won't you leave me alone? I'm trying to study! You've got the wrong pony! I don't have parties!"

"You did once." Twilight whispered back, "And I was so caught up in my own studying that I didn't take your feelings into account."

"Look, Twilight Twinkle—"

"Sparkle."

"Whatever! I've still got a lot of research to do, so if you don't mind?"

Twilight took a notice of the book she was reading and smiled, "Studying about your new powers, hu?"

Moon Dancer rolled her eyes, "What's it to you, anyways?"

"You know, I have some friends who might be able to help you better understand what you can do. My friend Korra's a master airbender. She's the Avatar, after all."

"Yeah, I know that. Everypony knows who she is, and I'm not interested! I just need to be alone so I can study without some crazy pony trying to make friends, all right?!"

At this point, maybe trying to get through to her wasn't going to work. Maybe it was best if she left. "Fine!" Twilight started walking away, until Moon Dancer stopped her.

"Wait. How did you get into my book like that?"

Twilight smiled in triumph. Her plan worked like a charm. Use your skills to impress, they're sure to jump right into the action. Not the usual way she's do things but, to each his own.

(~)

Finally, Twilight was able to get Moon Dancer to talk. The two old friends walked along the grassy fields of Canterlot and over the bridge while Twilight explained to Moon Dancer what she did earlier in the library.

"I've been studying a new studying technique. I can only do it for a few minutes, but you'd be amazed how much you can pick up when you're actually _in _a book!"

"It's one of Hayscartes' methods." said Moon Dancer.

"You know Hayscartes?"

"Of course! He's a genius!"

"I have a copy of his _Treatise on Ponies_, you know."

"No way!"

"Way! So, how long have you known you had airbending?"

"For months, actually. At first I didn't understand, but once I heard word about humans who could airbend, I became so fascinated I wanted to learn more. So, I've been studying ever since. I was so surprised when I found so many new books on bending and human world history."

"You're welcome." said Twilight a smile.

"What?"

"Korra and I arranged a book trade so both of our worlds libraries would have information on each other's worlds."

"That's amazing!" but then, Moon Dancer's mood dropped, "But the entire air nation was wiped out years a go."

"You don't know about the new Air Nation?"

"There's a _new_ air nation?!"

"Yeah. After Harmonic Convergence, human airbenders began popping up everywhere around the world. I was with her through the whole thing. We went to Ba Sing Sea, Zaofu, The Misty Palms Oasis, the Southern Air Temple, even the spirit world from time to time. I'm surprised you never knew about that."

"We don't have that many airbender ponies around here in Canterlot."

"Probably because most of them now live on Air Temple Island. The temples all around the world have since been open for all future generations."

"Wow. I had no idea the human world was so incredible. All I've learned about it was from what I read in books."

"Books are great for information, but actually living the adventure, that's something no page can ever replicate."

Moon Dancer had never heard of anything more amazing. Maybe being stuck studying alone all the time didn't help her see more of the world. She had no idea she was so limited.

"You must have had some hardcore adventures!" said Moon Dancer, "Is that how you got that scar?"

Twilight briefly stopped, her eyes widening as she looked down at her burned leg, which was now as healthy as ever, with the mark practically painted over it.

"Was it some kind of firebending accident?"

Twilight sighed, forcing a smile. "Something like that. Come on, I want to show you something."

(~)

Twilight took Moon Dancer to her old home and showed her her old library. This place was like a candy store for Moon Dancer.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I used to live. This library use to be my one and only sanctuary. I never really shared it with anypony else." she said the last part with regret.

Moon Dancer spotted a familiar book on a shelf, "Wow! A first edition of _Principles of Magic_! Hey, didn't _I_ give this to you?"

Twilight hardly remembered that. She felt terrible. "Maybe?"

Moon Dancer opened the pages with her magic, "I did! Look, I even wrote something! "To my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Thanks for introducing me to the classics." I can see by the fact that you _left_ it here that it meant a lot to you." she said sarcastically before placing the book back onto the shelf.

Just when things were going so well it seemed like they could go right back to square one. But Twilight was not about to let that happen.

"Look, I didn't bring you over here for even more poignant reminders of what a bad friend I was. I brought you here to give you this." she levitated golden key with an hourglass shaped handle for Moon Dancer. "You can come here whenever you want and study to your heart's content."

"Really?"

The unicorn didn't know what else to say about this generous gift. Nopony had ever done this for her before. She graciously accepted the key, levitating it with her own magic while adjusting her glasses.

"But first, you've gotta do something for me."

"What?" Moon Dancer eyed her suspiciously.

"Have dinner with our old friends tonight. I made reservations at the best restaurant in Canterlot. What do you say?"

But Moon Dancer dropped the key and turned away, "I can't. I'm reorganizing my biology scrolls."

"I've been spending a lot of time with Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts since I've been back. They really miss you."

"Look! I already told you! The last thing I need is a bunch of ridiculous friend-making keeping me from studying!"

This was bad, Moon Dancer still didn't want anything to do with friendship. She was sounding even more like how Twilight use to be by the minute. It seemed like the more she tried to get closer to her the farther away she got. She tried to stop the unicorn who was now walking down the stairs.

"Moon Dancer, wait! A wise pony once taught me that there's more to life than dusty old books!"

"I _tried_ friendship and it's just not for me. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Twilight had to come up with something, so far all she could gather now out of Moon Dancer was that she loved learning new things. And that was her ticket.

"What if I taught you Hayscartes' method?"

Just as she suspected, Moon Dancer stopped on her tracks. Maybe one dinner wouldn't be so bad.

(~)

Twilight, Moon Dancer, Twinkleshine, Minuette, Lemon Hearts and Spike all sat together in a single large table near a window, reserved for royalty. Korra and Mako sat along with them as did Flash Sentry. So far, the conversation was a tad awkward. The three unicorns had not spoken to Moon Dancer in years, they weren't sure how to start a conversation with her, especially since she showed so much disinterest in just being there.

Minuette spoke first, "So, uh, what are you studying these days?"

"Science, magic, history, economics, pottery, human world history, engineering. Things like that."

"Yowza! You planning on being a professor or something?"

"I am planing on being a historian so I can explore the human world more closely."

"Really? That's cool!"

Twilight nudged on Korra's elbow, signaling her to say something. She had hoped Korra would be able to coax Moon Dancer to join the air nation.

"You know, the Air Nation is always open for new benders to join them. You'll get to travel the world, meet new friends, all while mastering your powers. Master Tenzin can teach you all that he knows. If you're interested, that is."

But so far, Moon Dancer still didn't seem interested. Deep down, she was, but she was against the idea of making friends, even human friends. Friends in general, really.

Seeing this, Mako tried to help too. "Republic City has great job opportunities for college students and we have one of the biggest libraries in the world."

"Can I go now?"

This really wasn't going anywhere. "Moon Dancer, please." Twilight insisted.

"It's all right, Twilight." Minuette assured her in a kind maner, "We're having a good time. Right, everypony?"

Twinkleshine simply shrugged, not knowing what to say, while Lemon Hearts chuckled nervously. Minuette then tried to start another topic of conversation.

"So, uh... Spike, tell Moon Dancer that story 'bout how Twilight had to read a book about doing a sleepover!"

Spike swallowed his food and inhaled to speak, but was stopped by Moon Dancer. "_Slumber 101_? I've read that."

Twilight chuckled nervously, "Oh! Really? Well, uh, did you know Lemon Hearts here works at the Canterlot palace?"

"Uh, yeah. It's true. I do the big events mostly. State dinners, that sort of thing."

An awkward silence loomed over them, and Flash tried to come up with something else. "Uh…hey, Moon Dancer. Did you ever hear about Pai Cho? I have a feeling you'd be a natural at it."

"I've read about it already." she said, "It dates back over ten thousand years. Each culture has its own rules and variations on it."

Flash blinked twice in surprise, "Wow! Somepony's been doing her homework, hu?" he chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his neck. This really wasn't going so well.

Finally, Moon Dancer could take no more. She groaned angrily and stood up from her chair, heading towards the exit. Twilight teleported herself outside, calling out to her.

"Moon Dancer!" when she didn't Twilight teleported herself in front of the unicorn, stopping her. "You've gotta give friendship a chance!"

Using her own magic, Moon Dancer levitated Twilight out of her way, "Dah! I gave friendship a chance a long time ago! It didn't work out then – it isn't gonna work out now!"

It was too late now. Twilight had failed in reconciling with Moon Dancer. The poor pony was more closed up now more than ever. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. All of her friends ran outside to check up on her but the alicorn was in no mood to talk. She spread her wings open wide and flew off into the night, leaving her devastated friends behind.

"So, who's gonna pay for the meal?" Spike asked.

Mako sighed and slouched his shoulders, "I'll get my wallet."

(~)

Latter that night, Korra spotted Twilight out in the courtyard where Moon Dancer once had her party. She head Korra land beside her.

"Twilight, are you all right?"

"No. No, I'm not. I really messed this one up. That party was everything to her. I can only imagine what it must've felt like when I didn't show up."

Korra pondered on this for a moment when an idea came to her mind. "Twilight, do you remember back then Tarlok captured me and Spike?"

"Yeah."

"And you somehow managed to catch a glimpse of the visions I was having at the time."

Twilight's ears jerked up once she realized what her friend was getting at. "Just like how you've been able to see my memories this whole time!"

"Exactly. So, maybe if we can get a glimpse on Moon Dancer's memories it might help you realize what you really need to do to help her."

"But how am I suppose to do that?"

Korra stood at the very center of the courtyard, "At your old library, I found a spell in one of our old books that allows a person to see glimpses of the past."

Twilight gasped as she stood up, "I remember! The flashback spell. Only, I could never get to work."

"That's because it takes two unicorns to so it. And it needs to be cast on the specific spot where the memory took place. This is where Moon Dancer had her party."

"I get it! So, we just cast the spell and if I can really see what happened I can figure out what I need to do to help her! Korra, you're a genius!"

"I know." she got down on one knee and placed her hand over the grass. Twilight placed her front hoof on it as well and both their horn and forehead started to glow brightly as did the ground they were touching.

Before their very eyes a faint screen-like image appeared before them, depicting a moment in time in pure daylight. They saw Moon Dancer, preparing the snacks and punch bowls for the party. She looked so different in this memory. She still had her glasses but her eyebrows weren't as brushy as they were now. Her hair wasn't in that horrible ponytail but lose with Twilight's old bangs. Her turtle neck was absent as well. She looked so much happier and, for once, she wasn't stuck reading a book.

When Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts arrived she looked so happy.

_Hey, Moon Dancer!" Minuette greeted happily, "Look at this spread, huh?"_

_"Thank you so much for coming!" even her voice sounded happier. This version of Moon Dancer truly was a beautiful sight, it was a shame that she was no longer around. _

_"Of course. We wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties." said Twinkleshine as she and her sister placed the gifts onto the table. _

_"Is Twilight coming?" Moon Dancer sounded so hopeful, excited even. She must have really cared about Twilight and looked up to her if she was this hopeful for her to attend the party. This was her boldest effort to make more friends. _

_But, the other three didn't reply. They were all far too nervous and unsure on what to say. They couldn't bare to hurt her feelings. But it was too late. Twilight not showing up was already taking its toll on her heart._

_"Oh. Okay."_

_"Hey, we'll still have fun, right?"_

_"Sure…" the now saddened unicorn stared to walk away from the scene. _

_Meanwhile, up above the tower where a certain unicorn once lived. _

_"What do you mean she wants me to leave?!" Twilight was shocked by her teacher's request, nearly frightening her little dragon friend. _

_"Well, she says she wants you to head to Ponyville to prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration. And so you can make some friends."_

_"Friends? What for?"_

_"I don't know. She just says she wants you to realize there's more to life than books."_

_"This is ridiculous!" Twilight levitated the paper and crumpled it up before throwing it out the window. "There's no way I'm leaving Canterlot! I can't leave now!"_

_"But, Princess Celestia requested it."_

_"Well, I'm sure there must be some kind of mistake. I'll just talk to her and have this whole thing settled."_

_What she didn't know then was that the paper actually landed somewhere…on Moon Dancer's head._

_"Ow!" the unicorn noticed the piece of paper and read the words. She knew Twilight was a student to the princess, but what she found was truly shocking and heartbreaking._

_"Make new friends?" she read out loud before tossing the paper away. "Guess one wasn't enough for her."_

The image began to disappear, indicating that the spell had ended. Twilight took a step back, realizing now completely what had happened.

"Now I remember. Moon Dancer was the only friend I had ever made. But one day she just started hanging out with other ponies that I thought we didn't want the same things anymore. I didn't think she'd miss me so I didn't even care. I loved my studies more than I loved her. How could I have been so selfish?"

Korra sat beside her, hugging her friend who started to cry on her shoulder. "You didn't know better back then. But now you do."

"It's too late now. How can she ever forgive me?"

Korra wiped away the pony's tears, smiling in reassurance, "It's _never_ too late to set things right. And it's never too late to forgive. When you were hurt did I give up on you?"

"No. You never did."

"So don't_ you_ give up on her."

As always, Korra was right. Twilight couldn't and shouldn't give up now. Then, she got an idea. "I know what I need to do. And I know just who can help me."

(~)

The following morning, Minuette knocked on the door of Twilight's old tower, where Flash opened the door.

"Minuette? What's up?"

"Hey, Flash! Just wanted to check up on Twilight. We didn't hear from her last night."

"Oh, she-" before he could answer, they both heard a familiar voice coming from up above.

"Wheeeeeeeee!"

Twilight was flying at top speed, carrying Pinkie Pie on her back, who was sitting backwards, while Spike hung onto her tail. The sounds were enough to get Korra and Mako outside as well, only to duck when Twilight came flying down, taking Minuette with her in the process. She was exactly use to flying with a pony passenger. The others cringed when the four of them landed hard on the ground. Korra teleported herself and the boys down bellow, where Pinkie Pie sprung up, happy as could be.

"That was _awesome_!" Pinkie's tail began spinning around like a propellor which lifted her up a bit, "We gotta go flying more often, Twilight!"

"There you are!" Minuette laughed, "I thought you threw in the old towel and headed home!"

"I did head home. But not to throw in the towel. I went to get my secret weapon." she began introducing her older friend to her newer friend, "Minuette, meet—"

"Hey! Pinkie Pie!"

"Hi, Minuette!" the two ponies happily embraced each other, catching Twilight off guard, "Twilight, you didn't say Minuette would be here!"

"You two know each other?"

"Oh, sure! She was one of Cadance's bridesmaids! We hang out all the time when she's in Ponyville! Didn't you know that? Ha! And you call yourself the Princess of Friendship!"

Mako whispered to Korra, "You know, I always thought I saw a pony that looked almost just like her back in town. Then again, there was also that one time I thought I saw two Lyras."

"I knew I wasn't going crazy!" Korra responded.

Pinkie turned back to Minuette, now dawning her serious face, "Twilight briefed me on the way here. We'll need fifteen bags of confetti and as many hooves as we can get."

Minuette happily galloped, "Let's go! We can pass by the donut place on the way!"

"And what are _we_ gonna do?" Spike asked Twilight.

"Just come with me. This alicorn's in the zone!"

(~)

Moon Dancer was just leaving the library when she saw the most peculiar thing she could imagine. A book. Just laying there on the ground. Who in the right mind would leave a perfectly good book out here on the street, she wondered. As she leaned in closer, the tittle caught her attention.

"Ooh! _A Brief History of the Wagon Harness_!"

For a pony like here, books like these were like candy to a filly. She then found another book right beside it. "_The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless_?"

Even more fascinating, there was a whole trail of books laying on the ground, forming some kind of trail for her to follow. She immediately suspected it to be the work of Twilight Sparkle. Her instincts were telling here to leave…but, she couldn't abandon these books. These wonderfully tempting books. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to humor her one last time, at least she could get all of these books to read latter on.

One by one, she followed the trail, picking up each book with her magic and placing them on her back. She followed each book all the way to the castle courtyard, using her magic to balance the two large stacks of books on her back. She gasped and dropped all of her books once she saw what was before her.

It was like a blast from the past, only bigger and better. The courtyard was decorated like the party she had so long ago, only with more streamers, decorations and an assortment of treats. Her old friends, and Twilight's new ones were there as well. And Twilight herself, all wearing party hats.

"What is this?"

"It's a party. For you." Twilight said as she and the others gathered around Moon Dancer. Spike pushed over a wagon with a large cake on it, from which Pinkie Pie jumped out off, starling the unicorn.

"_Surprise!"_

The pink pony placed both a party hat and party whistle onto Moon Dancer, who was far from impressed.

"Come on in!" Twilight invited her to join in the fun, but Moon Dancer only spit the whistle out of her mouth and used her magic to crumple the paper party hat.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't do parties." she tried to leave the scene but stopped once Twilight teleported herself in front of her.

"I know. And it's my fault. Back when we were in school together, you invited me to a party. I was so focused on my studies that I didn't show up."

"Big deal!" the unicorn rolled her eyes like she didn't care.

"It _was_ a big deal. When you started spending time with the other ponies I felt left out. I didn't think we shared the same interests anymore. I was to proud back then to admit I how wrong I was. And now that I realize how important friendship is, I'd like to make up for my mistake with a new party. A party in honor of my friend Moon Dancer!" she levitated a wooden bat for Moon Dancer to hit the piñata with.

"Please, you've got to let me make this up to you."

Moon Dancer rolled her eyes once more before levitating the bat, aiming to hit the piñata, pretending it was Twilight.

"And you think this is gonna do it, huh?"

"Uh, I'm hoping?"

"Well, sure, why wouldn't it? That was only the _first_ time I put myself out there, and then you didn't even bother to show up!" Things really started to heat up when the unicorn levitated the bat, waving it at Twilight in an accusing manner. "Then you left town without saying goodbye even though we were supposed to be friends!"

"I know, and I should have told you. I realize that now and-"

"Now?! It took you all this time to figure it out?! When I found out you went to Ponyville to make new friends I was humiliated! I felt like I wasn't important! I never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again! And then, you become "princess of friendship". _You!_ A pony who avoided friendships like a plague! _I _was the one who tried to make friends, _not you_! _I_ was the one who wanted to open up, _not you_! And now, you get all the glory, all the attention, and you never once cared about me again!" she then pointed her bat towards Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts. "Those three finally convinced me that I had value! That other ponies might like me and want to be my friend! And you!_ Didn't! Show! Up!_"

Moon Dancer threw the bat aside and started to sob, covering her face with her hooves. She vented out everything she had been feeling inside, and it tore Twilight to pieces. Moon Dancer was always her friend…but Twilight was truly never _her_ friend. It was completely one sided, she knew that perfectly now. She had no idea her terrible naive choices would have such a consequence. But, that was one of the things she learned in Republic City. All choices have a consequence. Even if they aren't seen at first.

Pinkie Pie whispered into Spike's ear and the little dragon quickly hurried off to do his job. Twilight placed her hoof over Moon Dancer's shoulder, while she continued to cry on the grass.

"You're right. This party can't make up for the way I hurt you and I can't change anything that happened. But please, don't let my mistake be the reason you can't be friends with anypony else."

Moon Dancer stood up just as Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts walked up to her. "We were your friends then," said Minuette, "and we'd be honored to be your friends now."

The sparkle and affection in their eyes was enough to make Moon Dancer realize that these ponies did still care about her. They didn't try to hurt her, but she allowed her fear of hurt keep her from making more friends. Moon Dancer sobbed and wiped away her tears. She felt Korra's hand over her shoulder and the human alicorn gestured to three new ponies who arrived to the party.

One was an elderly gray female unicorn with curly mane and a pair of glasses with a book-like cutie mark. The second was a pink young looking unicorn with rounded glasses, yellow mane pulled back by a pink headband and had a beehive for a cutie mark. The third unicorn looked nearly identical to Moon Dancer, only older and her mane and tail styled into buns with a teacup cutie mark.

"What? That's the librarian! The bookseller! My sister!"

"You've got a lot of friends, Moon Dancer." said the Avatar.

Moon Dancer cried more tears, but these were tears of joy. She turned her head towards Twilight, who was not yet done with her won apology.

"I'm sorry, Moon Dancer. I of all ponies should understand what it feels like to be hurt by someone you care about." she demonstrated her the burn scar on her leg. "I got this while trying to save my best friend, but I wound up getting hurt instead. For a while I felt like a failure, but little did I know she felt the same way I did. Just when I thought I couldn't go on, _she_ was the one who helped me stand back up. I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her. Now, this scar is no longer a reminder of failure, but a reminder of the friend who never gave up on me and an encouragement to keep moving on. I've faced magical creatures, the end of Equestria, all sorts of things. But seeing how my actions affected you, that was one of the worst feelings I've ever had. And just as my friend did for me, I didn't give up on you."

All animosity Moon Dancer had for Twilight left her immediately. She now felt terrible for being so harsh with her before. She really did try to mend their once one sided friendship, and she had accomplished it, not for her own benefits, but out of the pure goodness of her heart. She cried even more tears of joy.

"Thank you, Twilight. I never realized how much I needed to hear that."

"I may not have been a real friend to you in the past, but I'm hoping you can give me the chance to be one now."

Moon Dancer nodded her knead and Twilight extended her hoof. Moon Dancer was hesitant for she never gave anypony a hug before. Twilight boldly wrapped her hooves around her new friend, who then returned the embrace.

Korra wiped away her tears. This moment brought so much joy to her heart. Even Mako could help but tear up. Seeing this, Flash handed them both pieces of tissue paper.

Once the hug ended, Moon Dancer was as happy as could be. "Now come on, everypony! Let's party! Right?"

"Right!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"Not just yet." Korra used her magic to levitate a bag she had purchased before the party. "I have a gift for the guest of honor."

Moon Dancer gasped in awe when she saw what the Avatar had bought for her. A stunning new turtle neck sweater, but much slimmer with brighter colors of pink and lighter purple. She magical placed it onto Moon Dancer who simply loved it.

"Thank you! It's beautiful."

Then, spontaneously, the beads that constantly held up the top of her mane snapped and her now longer bangs fell over her face. "Not again! I loose more beads that way!"

Korra got an idea and pulled the pony's mane back, adorning it with a new headband with a single cute little cuff sticking out, giving her a much lovelier look almost similar to that of the book seller.

"Is that better?"

Moon Dancer looked at her reflection in the punch bowl. She never imagined she could look so beautiful.

"Much."

(~)

Moon Dancer's party went on all day and all through the night. The guests had fun, dancing, playing pink the tail on the Celestia, Moon Dancer received new books from the librarian and the book seller, Lemon Hearts and Mako performed some firebending while Korra and Twinkleshine used their waterbending, creating stunning ice sculptures of the guests. Even some of Flash's old pals attended.

As the hours passed, and more and more ponies left the party to go home, bidding Moon Dancer farewell before doing so, the friends started removing the decorations and Twilight approached her new friend.

"I think it's time for us to go, Moon Dancer."

"Thank you for helping me make some new friends. Even if they are my old friends."

"Have you thought about our offer?"

Moon Dancer bit her bottom lip nervously, "I don't know. Would the airbenders like somepony like me?"

"Of course they will!"

"Then…why not!"

Twilight and Korra hugged the pony tightly. "Can't wait for you to meet everyone back home." said Korra, "I have a feeling you and Jinora are going to get along great."

"And we'll come back and visit soon." said Twilight.

Moon Dancer smiled, "That would be great! You've still gotta teach me that Hayscartes technique!"

"Deal."

"And it was great to meet you too, Korra. And Mako, and Dash."

"Actually, it's Flash." the stallion corrected.

"Right."

Spike approached the unicorn with something behind his back. "Um, Moon Dancer? It got kinda banged up, but here's a little something I wanted to give you back at your first party."

Moon Dancer levitated the gift and cried even more tears when she saw what it was: A portrait of her and all of her friends, even the always bookish Twilight Sparkle. This may have been how she use to be but, much like her scar, it will be a reminder of how much she had come and just how much she did just to get Moon Dancer to smile again.

This was a night Moon Dancer would never forget.

(~)

A few days latter, and Moon Dancer bowed before Master Tenzin, who offered her her very own official air nation garbs. It took her a while to hold onto them since she was still getting use to her new hands. This was the first time she was in anthro form.

The now anthro Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts embraced her in a group hug, as did many of the other airbenders. Twilight herself also joined in the hug.

However, Mako noticed that Korra didn't look entirely happy. "Everything okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. I just…I don't know. I feel like I'm forgetting something but I don't know what. Like I have some unfinished business."

Mako wrapped his strong arms around her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. But for now, let's just be happy for Moon Dancer. She's got a long journey ahead of her."

Korra had to agree with him. Moon Dancer truly did look happy, and her life was only going to get better.

"Besides, we still didn't get to finish our date night." he said with a wink.

Now there was something they could both agree on.

(~)

_She waited patiently for the sentry to leave. Once he did she made her way out the window, leaping nimbly out, tightening the grip of her parka as she made her way into the village. She was just a spirited five-year-old with a wild and free spirit, there was no changing that._

_After escaping the compound, she found who she was looking for. A young boy around her age named Teo. He was a shy little kid and so far the only friend Korra had made. They met when their fathers where hunting and they took their children with them to have a fun day off._

_The two sat on the rooftop of Teo's apartment, eating his mother's homemade cookies with the girl explaining her latest dream. "I'm telling you, it looked so real! I could almost feel the creature's giant wings around me."_

_The boy only laughed, "Korra, you and your fairytales."_

_"They're not fairytales! I know they're real. There's so much out there we don't know. Maybe other worlds to explore!"_

_"You're so lucky Korra. One day you'll get to see the whole world. Maybe you'll get to see Republic City one day." he sighed dreamingly as he looked out into the open ocean. "I wish I could go there."_

_The young girl pondered for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Tell you what, when I get to go to Republic City you're the first one I'm taking with me!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really!"_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"I promise!"_

…_.._

Korra gasped once she jolted awake from her slumber. Naga woke up as well, wondering if her mistress was okay. Korra now realized why she felt the way she did before.

Maybe Twilight wasn't the only one with fences to mend.

(~)

**Yep, now Korra's going to have to make things right with an old friend. Who knows how things will turn out. Atea, if you're already reading this I am looking forward to your ideas on the next chapter. Thank you so much for your help and I hope you took notice of the suggestions you made. Yes, I am aware I changed Minuette to a non-bender instead of a waterbender like I originally said. I guess I didn't want to go with the painfully obvious choice. **

**Review and tolerate everybody! Until then, God bless *kiss kiss***


	13. Amending Fences part 2

*(~)*

_**Ecclesiastes 4: 9-12 ~**_

_Two people are better off than one, for they can help each other succeed. If one person falls, the other can reach out and help. But someone who falls alone is in real trouble. Likewise, two people lying close together can keep each other warm. But how can one be warm alone? A person standing alone can be attacked and defeated, but two can stand back-to-back and conquer. Three are even better, for a triple-braided cord is not easily broken._

_*(~)*_

**Amending Fences**

**part 2**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Asami looked at her watch in amazement. "Wow! You just screamed for four minutes and thirteen seconds, Korra."

"I'm both impressed and disturbed." said Bolin.

Korra was pacing back and forth just like Twilight did only a couple of days ago before she went to Canterlot to make amends with her old friends. Now, after a vivid flashback/dream, Korra realized she too needed some friendships to fix. Or, _friendship_ in her case.

"I can't believe this. Why did I let this happen? _How_ could I let this happen!?" she then gripped her boyfriend's shoulders, starling him, "I'm the worse person in the history of history!"

Mako managed to pry his anxious girlfriend off of him and gently led her to her throne where she sat. "Korra, sweetie, calm down. Take slow deep breaths." Korra did as he instructed, inhaling and exhaling, slowly calming her nerves. The whole Team Avatar were at her palace after she had called them to gather there. Once she was calm, Mako rubbed her shoulders. "Okay, now can you explain exactly what's wrong?"

Rainbow spoke next, "Yeah, you just called us all over here, we asked "What's the emergency?" and then you said-"

"_AAHHH_-" Korra attempted to scream again until both Rainbow and Mako covered her mouth.

"Yeah. _That._" the two slowly removed their hands and Korra sighed in dismay.

"Whatever it is, darling, I'm sure we can help." Rarity assured her kindly.

The Avatar began explaining the whole situation to everyone. "Well, remember when I said I grew up without any friends while I lived at the compound? Turns out…that's not entirely true."

The rest of the group looked at one another in confusion. They knew Korra wouldn't lie about that, why was she claiming it wasn't true.

"When I was five, I did have one friend. His name was Teo."

Bolin's eyes widened with interest, "Wait, _he_? It's a_ he_?!" for some reason, he didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Anyway, I had a dream last night, which I suppose doubles as a flashback, or vision or-whatever-I made a promise to him long ago but I never stayed true to it. In fact, I practically forgot I met him. I promised I'd take him to Republic City if I ever got the chance…you can see I never did just that."

"I know how you feel, Korra." said Twilight, "It's just like what happened with me and Moon Dancer."

"Exactly!"

"But, that doesn't mean things will happen the same way." Mako said calmly, "Come on, guys were five-years-old, things are rarely taken seriously at that age. When Bolin was five I told him we'd one day live in a magical crystal cast…le…" he trailed off, remembering exactly where he and his brother were standing in. "Okay, bad example."

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Korra started walking away from her throne.

"Where are you going?"

"To the South Pole. I'm going to find Teo and set things right."

"Korra, I think it's really sweet you want to make this up to an old friend," said Asami, "but it's been fourteen years. Teo's probably forgotten all about it by now."

"Yeah, didn't you say you had a foggy memory from when you were seven and six?" Rainbow asked.

Korra looked at the ground in dismay. "Yeah, but I also forgot about my dreams of Equestria. I began focusing so much on my Avatar training I let that part of my life slip away."

"But you have it back now." said Fluttershy, "And I'm sure if you explained everything, Teo would understand."

"She's right." said Flash Sentry, "It's not like you're going to have a repeat of what happened with Twilight. Sure you guys had similar upbringings, focusing on your goals which kind of drew you away from what really matters only to come back to it years latter and now you're princesses of…just that…wow, that's a worse example than Mako's."

"Hey!"

"It's a harsh truth buddy, live with it."

Korra tried to think rationally. It had been a very long time, it wasn't like with Twilight where she still pushed her old friends away even as an older teenager. In her case, this was a fourteen-year-late promise she never kept. Still, she couldn't help but feel she needed to do something. Have some closure. She was the princess of friendship, she couldn't turn a blind eye to this.

"Maybe he won't remember, but I know I have to do something. I had that memory for a reason, and I'm not going to ignore it."

All of her friends looked at one another while she silently hoped for a reply. If she had to go alone then that was fine, but she needed to know she had their support.

"If you're going, then so am I." the anthro alicorn said as she stepped forward. Korra embraced her in gratitude.

"And I'm coming too!" said Rainbow Dash with determination, "Might be nice to make a new friend."

"It can give me a chance to use this new parka I designed." said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, "I'll go! I'll go!"

Applejack tapped her hat, "Why not?"

"I'm out!" said Spike, "Me, Flash and Kai got tickets to the new pro-bending season! Kai's first time seeing the game."

Flash turned to his girlfriend, "You don't mind?"

Twilight only smiled in reassurance, "You go ahead, we'll be fine."

"You're the best!" Flash thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

Asami, on the other hand, had to decline the offer, "I'm going to have to sit this one out. I've got a whole new city road design I need to work on. But you guys are more than welcome to use the air ship."

"Thanks, Asami."

Rainbow rose her hand, "Can I drive?"

"_No!_" everybody exclaimed all at once.

"Okay, okay! Shesh!"

(~)

With Mako on the wheel, the team was on their way towards the South Pole. Korra stood at the deck, looking out at the ocean with Twilight accompanying her.

"Korra, I want to say; don't be disappointed if things don't turn out the way you thought."

"I wonder what he's doing now. Probably a fishermen or a sentry. Probably has a whole circle of new friends by now. Maybe even a girlfriend."

"What was he like?"

"From what I can remember, he was really sweet and funny. Such an imagination for a kid. What he wanted more than anything was to travel and see what was out there." Korra lightly chuckled, "I blame myself. I must have filled his head with ideas."

Twilight placed a hand over her shoulder, "I'm sure everything will work out. Whatever happens."

"Thanks, Twilight."

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Bolin was eying his brother uncomfortably closely. Much to the older sibling's annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch a glimpse of jealousy in your eyes."

Mako arched an eyebrow, "Jealousy?"

"Duh! We're going to see Korra's old buddy. Who's a _guy_!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So?! Don't you read romance novels? When two childhood friends meet again they start to hang out, reminiscent on the old days, old feelings resurface, friendship turns into something more and BOOM! You're left alone on a pier with nothing but an engagement ring and a broken heart, wondering 'what might have been'!"

But Mako remained completely unfazed. "Bolin, I'm not jealous. Korra's just visiting an old friend."

"Yeah, and old friend. Who is a guy!" The firebender rolled his eyes, still not feeling anything. "I bet he's all grown up too."

"Most likely." Mako said dryly.

"Bet he's now tall, and strong, and smart and cultured with shinny teeth as white as pearls." He eyed his brother once again in hopes of getting some hint of jealousy but got nothing. However, he still didn't believe he wasn't jealous. "Don't worry, my dear older brother. I will make sure that nobody comes between you and your princess!" he said dramatically while pointing his finger into the sky.

Mako was still unfazed, "Have fun with that."

(~)

After a few hours, the team finally arrived at the South Pole, where they were greeted by Korra's parents. The young princess rushed over to embrace them. It was always wonderful to see her. Mako bowed in respect to Tonraq, only to be surprised when the man wrapped him in a gigantic bear hug, nearly depriving the poor boy of his precious oxygen. The chief released him, patting him on the back. This boy was like a son to him. The chief was also more than happy to great the rest of the Mane Six.

"It's always good to have you girls here." Senna said after hugging Fluttershy.

"We missed you too, Senna." the pegasus said sweetly.

"So what brings you all here?" Tonraq asked his daughter.

"I'd hate to be a wet blanket but I'm actually here for some unfinished business."

Tonraq and Sena were both curious as to what their daughter was truly here for but, as always, they were supportive and complied. They led everyone back to the palace, where they ate in the grand dinning room. Rarity could never get enough out of this place.

"My, you two are certainly living in the lab of luxury!"

"So what seems to be the problem?" Tonraq asked again, "Just once I'd like for all of us to get together as family while the world isn't about to end." he said with a light chuckle but stopped once he noticed his daughter's sadness. She finally began explaining everything.

"Mom, dad, do you remember my old friend, Teo. By any chance?"

Senna snapped her fingers, "Oh, little Teo! I remember him. You two use to be such close friends when you were young."

Bolin rose his hand to ask a question, "You mean like really good friends, or really, really, really good friends?"

Out of annoyance, Mako stepped on his younger brother's foot. He had to bite his lips just to keep himself from screaming and a single tear rolled down his eye due to the pain.

"You know, I think I may have a few pictures laying around here somewhere." Senna mentioned as she stood up and went to look for the specific images.

"There's pictures?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Yes, don't you remember?" said Tonraq, "His father and I used to take you two fishing. It was then we found out you were a vegetarian." the chief laughed at the memory he started to tell everyone, "One time, Korra was so woozy from seeing all of those death fish she literally passed out."

"Dad!" poor Korra blushed from the embarrassment.

"Even back then she had the cutest little pout on her face."

"_Dad! Gah!_" she faced palmed before burring her face into her arms on the table. All of her friends tried their hardest not to laugh at the story. They finally managed to keep their mouths shot thanks to the angry glare Korra gave them. If looks could kill they'd all be dead by now.

Senna arrived a few moments latter with a book in hand. "Here we are." she placed the book on the table and skimmed through the pages before landing on one particular image. It was a photo album with various black and white images. "Aww, here it is." she removed one small picture and handed it to Korra. The others gathered to see the image. It was an adorable picture of a young Korra, before her wings and cutie mark, and a young boy with bright gray-blue eyes and ruffled jet black hair with a missing tooth and a crocked smile. They were both wearing parkas and waving at the camera while their free arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders. Korra's eyes shimmered as the memory replayed before her eyes. The two really were close friends.

"I remember this picture."

"Was this before or after you passed out?" Bolin asked, only to have his face shoved aside by Applejack.

Tonraq smiled while Senna stood beside him, placing her hand over his shoulder, "He was Korra's first real friend." he said, "So happy and spirited, that boy."

Pinkie Pie cooed at the adorableness, "Awwww, you were so cute!"

"You must have been pretty close." said Twilight.

Korra smile was small but visible. She could slowly feel the memories coming back to her. "Where is Teo now, dad?"

Tonraq and Senna now looked at one another with concern and worry. Korra did not like the looks on their faces. It always led to bad news.

"We haven't heard from him in years." Tonraq explained, "Teo's father once took him on a fishing trip but he never came back. He was found lost in the snow by some hunters who were passing by. He never spoke to anyone about what happened. His mother kept him at home and didn't allow any visitors. By that point you started focusing more on your training and…we just never mentioned it again. I guess, eventually you just stopped visiting him and we just stopper talking about him."

Korra felt devastated. What could have happened to Teo's father? How could she not have been aware of this? It was then when her memory began finding the missing pieces. She remembered that one night she had the nightmare about Vaatu, even though she didn't know who it was at the time. The moment one of her future feathers managed to come out. She remembered crying into Katara's arms and the White Lotus spoke to her about the events.

….

_"Korra, this has gone on long enough. You've been focusing more on your stories and fantasies more than on your training." one of the WL men said to her in a stern voice. The young girl sat on her knees before him, hanging her head in shame. "We can't keep having you running off, ignoring your responsibilities for this nonsense!"_

_"I'm sorry!" the child cried out, tears rolling down her eyes, "I wasn't trying to be irresponsible, I was just-"_

_"Just what?!"_

_"I was…just having fun."_

_"Well, now your fun is giving you nightmares. You can't keep living life like this, your training must always come first. Being the Avatar must come first, do you understand?"_

_"But-"_

_"Do you understand?!"_

_She really didn't want to do this, but they were right. She needed to keep training and she couldn't let anybody else down. That last nightmare really scared her. Maybe it was best if she let this all go. Maybe it was for the best._

_"I understand."_

_From that day on, whenever Korra had the thoughts about the magical creatures she immediately dismissed it. She kept this routine for a while. By the time she was seven, she no longer had the dreams or the thoughts ever again. She focused more on her training. But, even though her imaginary world was gone at the time, her spirit still remained. The White Lotus knew they couldn't change Korra completely. The more Korra trained, the more enamored she became with being the Avatar. Without her fantasy and imagination she focused her time and spirit on her Avatar identity. That was also the time she completely forgot about Teo and her promise to him. Her only passion was training and being the Avatar._

….

Korra shook her head after the flashback ended. She knew she needed to set things right. "Do you still know where he lives?" she asked her father. It was time for her to make up for her mistakes.

(~)

"This is the place." Mako said. He and the others were standing in front of a medium sized house, fit for a family of three, but it looked as if nobody had lived here for years.

"It looks just like Moon Dancer's house." said Twilight. Realizing what she just said she tried to real it back in, "But, I'm sure it's not as bad inside. Right?"

Korra boldly walked over to the door and knocked. Instead of her hand going through it, the door tumbled and broke into a million wooden pieces. Korra blinked. "Wow, first time I _unintentionally_ broke down a door." she took a step inside and the others followed.

The place was literally abandoned. There was absolutely no signs of life or of a person once living here in sight. The furniture was torn and had the bite marks of artic rats, one which scurried across the floor, frightening Rarity who shrieked. The kitchen had no dishes or even a sink. Mako squatted down to open the cabinets only to find the doors were already loose on its hinges and dust surrounded him. He coughed as he tried to fan the stuff away.

"I don't think anybody's home." said Rainbow Dash after cringing at the sight of the remaining side piece of a broken picture frame with no picture, or the rest of the frame. "Or, _ever_."

"We can't quit now. There's got to be some kind of clue that can help us." Korra insisted.

"I don't think that's an option here." said Mako after dusting his jacket, "Practically everything's been taken. There's no sink, not dishes, the rooms are completely empty. Whoever use to live here is long gone by now."

"What about this?" Pinkie Pie waved what looked to be some kind of parer. Korra took it and read the almost fainted words.

"It's a coupon for a restaurant." she said.

"Oh, great!" Bolin said with glee and read the paper, only to feel disappointed, "Awww, it expired six years ago!"

Twilight's eyes then widened in realization when she read where the coupon was from, "Wait! I remember this place. It was the same restaurant we went on our double date back during the civil wars, remember?"

"That's right!" Korra stated, "They might know something about Teo. Great work, Pinkie Pie!"

Applejack tipped her hat, "Well then what are we waitin' for? Let's go, ya'll?"

"Please!" Rarity begged, "I think I saw a dead rat!"

Fluttershy inspected it and cringed, "Actually, it's not dead."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

(~)

The team arrived at the restaurant Korra, Mako and Twilight were familiar with and noticed it was packed. Korra walked towards the waiter behind the counter, who gasped once he saw her.

"Princess Avatar Korra! It's an honor and a privilege! What brings you by our fine establishment?" he offered her a tray of something that smelled familiar to her, "Care to sample our fish wraps? Just caught the fish this morning."

The princess did her best to hold down her vomit before politely declining, "No thank you, I had a big lunch. I was actually hoping you could help us with something." she reached into her pocket and demonstrated the waiter the photo of her and Teo. "Does this boy look familiar to you?"

The waiter stroked his tiny chin hairs in thought, his eyes squinting in an attempt to distinguish the face of the boy. "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't recognize him."

Korra shoulders dropped in disappointment. "Oh. Well, thanks anyway." she sadly walked away and back to her friends. Now the had no way of finding Teo.

The group decided that they couldn't keep searching on an empty stomach so they all sat on a table to eat while also trying to come up with a new strategy.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"We could ask around." Rarity suggested, "Find if anyone else has seen him."

"We'd have to ask every single person in the South Pole." said Rainbow Dash, "Which should take us about….forever."

"We don't even know if Teo's still living here." Twilight said before turning her head to speak to Korra beside her. "You did say he always wanted to travel. Maybe he got enough money and left."

"We've got no leads." Mako said sadly, "No family members, no other contacts, nothing. There's no other way for us to find him, Korra." unbeknownst to him, somebody from behind was listening in on their conversation.

Korra sighed sadly, tracing her fingers through her long hair. "You guys are right. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. For all I know, Teo's already forgotten about me too."

"Are you guys looking for Teo?" A new voice asked, catching the others off guard. Before them stood a slender and somewhat petite-looking water tribe girl with two strands of braid over both her shoulders, pierced ears and adorable bangs. Her eyes were bright and innocent and she wore light pink lipstick and a simple long water tribe parka. She looked around fifteen or sixteen years old.

Korra immediately stood up before the young girl. "Yes, do you know him?" she demonstrated her the photo, making sure they were speaking about the same Teo. The young girl smiled at the picture, a tint of blush appeared on her face, hardly visible due to her tan skin.

"I do. He comes here all the time. I'm suppose to meet him here in fifteen minutes."

Korra and her friends could not believe their amazing luck. They were in the right to come to this restaurant to begin with. Fate works in mysterious ways. Korra was so excited she spontaneously hugged the young girl, much to her surprise.

"Yes! Thank you!" realizing her impulsive reaction, Korra released the girl and adjusted her parka a bit, blushing and chuckling in embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm an old friend of Teo's. My name's Korra." she extended her hand for the young girl to shake.

"Oh, I know who you are." she said while shaking the Avatar's hand. "Everybody knows you."

"Oh, right. Of course."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Erika." she slightly leaned to her right and waved at the others sitting at the table, "And you must be Team Avatar."

Bolin giggled with glee before grabbing hold of Rarity's arm and shaking her frantically, "Did you hear that?! We're famous!"

"Oh, you're Nuktuk! I love your movers, they're so funny!"

Bolin's excitement died down along with his dignity. "They're not comedies but, okay." he said somewhat bitterly.

Erika returned to speaking with Korra, "So, how do you know Teo? Not to sound mean or anything but he's never mentioned you before. I'm pretty sure I'd remember him telling me he knew the Avatar herself."

Korra cringed a bit while fiddling with her fingers, "It's…complicated. Let's just say I've come back to fix an old mistake."

"What kind of mistake? If you don't mind me asking?"

Korra felt terrible even speaking about it, but if she was Teo's friend she should know. "I made a promise to him long ago that I never kept."

"How many years ago?"

Korra cringed again. "Fourteen."

"Yowza! Well, better late than never, right?"

Korra looked down in regret and Erika felt sympathy for her. The promise must have meant something to her if she came all this way to make up for not staying true to it.

Before she could say another word, the doors of the restaurant opened, causing a bell to ring and in walked a young man roughly around the same age as Team Avatar. He was tall, very fit and very, very handsome. Like most watertribe folk, his skin was brown and his eyes were a piercing gray blue, enough to make any woman swoon. His figure looked like he was very athletic even underneath his parka and wore fingerless gloves. Underneath his left eye he had a small scar. His expression carried a sense of aloofness and pride within them, but that shifted quickly when he laid eyes on the half-alicorn across the room.

Korra let out a light gasp. She recognized this man, his eyes, his face, there was no question about it. The years caused his chubby cheeks to fade away replacing them with perfectly structured cheek-bones and he no longer was missing any baby teeth, having outgrown them all long ago. The stranger approached the group, his eyes blinking while shaking his head as if trying to make sure if he was hallucinating or not. Erika gently stood aside, allowing Korra to take a step forward. The others watched patiently as she finally managed to call him by his name.

"Teo?…"

The man stepped closer, silent for a moment while Korra nervously hid her hand behind her. It was then his expression shifted from shocked to happy and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Korra!"

The princess was…very surprised by this. Here he was, her old friend who she hadn't spoken to in a whole fourteen years, hugging her like there wasn't any bad blood between them. Her friends suspected as much that something like this would happen, but even they were surprised by Teo's reaction to seeing his long lost friend.

He finally released her, Teo had grown taller, he was the exact same height as Mako. "Well I'll be a hog monkey's uncle, I never thought I'd see you face to face again."

Korra had to lightly shake her head just to gather all of this up. "You still remember me?"

"Of course I still remember you. How can I forget ever knowing the Avatar? Oh, that should be _Princess_ Avatar now, hu?" he laughed before turning to his other female friend, "Hey, Erika. I see you two have already met."

"Yeah, we did." said the young lady, "You never told me you knew the Avatar."

"Must have slipped my mind, I guess." he turned back to Korra, "So how did you find me? I know you're here all the time visiting your folks but I never got to see you personally."

"Sorry about that." Korra apologized, now feeling a little bit better about the situation. At least Teo seemed to be just as forgiving as Minuette was. She then gestured to the rest of her friends, "Teo, I'd like to meet my friends." each one waved once she mentioned their names, "Twilight, Mako, Bolin Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Everyone, this is Teo."

The man waved politely at them all, "Nice to meet you all. Finally. I've heard about you all on the radio. And Mako, the guy who actually managed to sweep Korra off her feet."

Mako stood up and shook Teo's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Teo."

The two boys were a tad surprised when Bolin just zipped up in between them, and the earthbender then shook the water tribe boy's hand. "Name's Bolin, Mako's brother, so nice to see you in person." he then leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at Teo in a suspicious manner. "Just so you know, _nothing_ gets by me." he stated in an almost threatening tone, confusing Teo a bit. He even went as far as to making an 'I'm watching you' hand gesture before sliding away to stand right behind Mako, whispering, "He's a _really_ good looking guy." he warned his brother, who simply ignored him.

"Please forgive my brother. He can be overly dramatic at times."

Teo, being the friendly sport that he apparently was, simply shrugged it off. "It's cool, man. I also see you've had the honor of meting Erika."

Erika herself started to blush at his words, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Hey, you guys want to stick around and hang with us?"

"That'd be great!" Korra said with a smile and Teo wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Great chance to catch up on old times, ey Koko?"

The Mane Six all started to snicker at the mention of the name. "Koko?" Rainbow asked while trying not to snort.

"That used to be my nickname for her when we were kids." Teo said, making Korra arch an eyebrow.

"It was?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

The Avatar tried to find an excuse not to answer that. "You know what, I'm starving! Let's eat."

(~)

For the rest of the afternoon, there had been non stop laughs from the group. Teo was certainly a very charismatic young lad and he had a whole load of stories to tell from his and Korra's childhood. With each new tale, Korra felt her memory jog at the mention of them. Even Mako enjoyed the young man's company. This time, it was Teo who was laughing at one of their own stories.

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight!" he tried to take in deep breaths since he could hardly breath due to his hysterical laughter and spoke to the firebender, "You and Korra liked each other but you were going out with this Asami chick, and your brother had a crush on Korra at the time." he laughed before speaking again, "And now, _you're_ dating _her!_" he pointed his thumb at Korra before pointing at Bolin, "And _he's_ dating your ex?"

As crazy as it sounded, the others just laughed it off. "I know! Crazy right?" Mako laughed along with him.

"Wow! And you're seriously still friends after all of that?"

"Well, yeah." Mako replied, "Asami and I are cool and she and Korra hit it off really well, too."

Teo still could not believe his ears, "Dang, Koko. You've really come a long way since then. I mean, I remember you used to be this rambunctious little wild child and now you're a princess with a castle, a kingdom a load of friends at your side with a ton of magic to boot! People are still talking about your coronation."

"You saw it?" Korra asked surprised.

"Of course. Probably the only time I had seen you since you left for Republic City."

This reminded Korra of why she came here in the first place. Now that she had found Teo she needed to fix the mistakes she had made. Teo noticed her saddened expression and grew concerned.

"Everything okay?"

"Actually, no Teo. It's not." the moment had come for her to come clean. The others watched as Korra began her apology to her old friend. "You see, I actually came all the way here just to find you so I could say…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"When we were little we use to talk about our hopes and dreams and I made you a promise. That if I ever had the chance to leave the compound and go to the city, I would bring you along. But things got messed up. I started focusing more on my training and what the White Lotus wanted me to be that I forgot about you and our promise. There's no excuse for what've done and I can't make up for not staying true to my word but…I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me and, possibly give me another chance to set things right."

But, much like what happened with Twilight's attempt at an apology, Teo simply laughed it off. "Oh, man! Korra, there's nothing to apologize for. We were five-year-old kids, things are rarely taken seriously at that age anyways."

Mako gave his brother an 'I called it!' look, making him roll his eyes in return.

"You're not upset?" Korra asked, rather surprised.

"Of course not! It was fourteen years ago, I'm over it. Besides, I gave up on that whole city dream a long time ago and it doesn't bother me. We both did what we were suppose to do. You were destined for greatness and I was meant to live a simple life here at home. If you're born with something you should embrace it, right?"

Somehow, this didn't suit completely well with Korra. The way he said that last sentence made her curious. "I suppose, but I wasn't born an alicorn."

"But you were born as the Avatar. You always used to tell me all about your dreams of magical flying creatures, and now you are one. You've had it in ya all along, you just finally decided to let it out. How can I be upset about that?"

As much as Korra wanted to be happy about Teo letting bygones be bygones she couldn't deny the sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. This Teo wasn't the one she knew as a child. Something about him had changed.

Her eyes then shifted towards Erika, who carried a look of sadness in her eyes. She wondered if she knew something she wasn't telling everyone. Korra was interrupted from her thoughts when Teo stood up.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you but I've got to run. I'm meeting my pals for a business meting."

"Oh, you work at a company?" Fluttershy asked.

"Something like that. Let's just say, it's a job that allows total creative freedom." he patted Korra on the back, "It was great seeing you again, Koko. We should do it again some time. Erika, you coming?"

The young woman slightly flinched. "Actually, I think I'm going to stay here for a little while longer."

Korra noticed the slight change in Teo's expression from relaxed and happy to somewhat suspicious and even irritable. It happened too fast she couldn't say for certain.

"Suit yourself. Catch ya latter!" the young man waved goodbye like the casual dude he was and left the restaurant, leaving the friends and Erika to themselves. Rarity broke the brief silence, "Well, he was rather charming."

The ponies and the firebender noticed the calculative expression on Korra's face. "What are you thinking, Korra?" Mako asked.

"Something's not right. I didn't like the way he was talking. Not one bit."

"He seems happy." said Rainbow Dash.

Mako said, "Rule number one about being a detective, R.D. Nothing is what it seems."

Then, all eyes turned to Erika, who was now mysteriously silent. Her palms began to shake and sweat dripped from her brow. Erika stood up from her table, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

The young lady ran out of the restaurant before she could reveal anything else. "Well, put that on the list of suspicious antics." said Applejack.

Korra agreed, something was definitely off around her. And it was high time she found out what it was.

(~)

She made sure she wasn't being followed before taking out her keys to unlock her door. After a day of running errands she was happy to finally be back home. She released a gasp when a mysterious shadow appeared behind her. She spun around only to breath in a sigh of relief.

"Princess Korra! You scared me. Wait, how do you know where I lived?"

"I followed you."

"You what?! But, how come I didn't-"

"Interesting fact: Alicorns make great ninjas. I'm sorry for disturbing you but I just wanted to ask a few questions about Teo."

"I told you, there's nothing to tell."

Korra crossed her arms but remained calm and relaxed. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!" she tried to defend herself but her nervousness wasn't helping her do a very good job. Realizing this wasn't helping she sighed. "Was I that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, I want to tell you, honestly I do."

"And I believe you."

"But I can't! If I do Teo will hate me for it!"

"Erika, if he really doesn't have anything to hide then you have nothing to worry about. But if he's in some kind of trouble, as his friend you need to-" the girls were interrupted by the sound of a window breaking just a few blocks away. Acting quickly, Korra flew over to the source of the noise, with Erika close behind her.

The princess turned a corner and found a group of masked thugs entering the broken window of a home. The lights were off, indicating nobody was home and it was still too early for people to be sleeping. Korra magically teleported herself into the house where she spotted five young men stealing various objects within the house. Picture frames, kitchen utensils, figurines from the tables. One of the boys bended water from his water skin and aimed at Korra. The Avatar stood her ground, not flinching at all, raising her hand up to extinguish the water in a matter of seconds. Another one aimed metallic ninja stars at her but Korra simply levitated them away before crushing them with her powerful magic. Another quickly took out what appeared to be some kind of ball that released a liquid-like substance that attached itself to Korra's face, temporarily blinding her.

She cried out and tried to remove the substance off of her face but the criminals managed to roughly go pass her, causing her to tumble and fall before finally able to pry the gooey stuff from her face. Rushing outside, she spotted the criminals. Using her magic, she levitated an ice wall up ahead, that prevented the grouped from escaping.

One, on the other hand, managed to jump and roll the moment he saw the ice forge upwards and tumbled down to the ground while the rest of the ice grew even larger, creating an ice cage that trapped the remaining four inside. The last one took the chance and made his escape without Korra seeing him.

Korra now had the four men in her grasp. She counted them and realized there was one still missing. She flew up to see if she could find him but there was no sign of him anywhere. She lowered down before the other boys she had caught.

"I've always wanted to say this: You are under arrest."

While the boys were being taken away, the one that escaped managed to hide inside a trash bin, waiting for the all clear before leaving while hiding in the shadows.

(~)

It didn't take long for Korra to take the five thieves to the highest authority in the entire tribe: her father.

Tonraq sat on his throne, narrowing his eyes at the four thieves, all in handcuffs, with Korra and Mako standing guard beside them. Rainbow Dash held the bags they had carried to stash their stollen goods.

"Well done, Korra." Tonraq said proudly, "We've been trying to find these delinquents for months now." he stroked his beard, "Although, I never thought they'd be kids."

Indeed, they were all teenage boys, no younger than Korra or Mako. The Mane Six all managed to removed their masks, but the last one was stubborn and held onto his mask while Applejack tried to pry it off of him.

"This one's feistier than a new born calf!"

Finally, she managed to remove the ski mask from his head, only to receive numerous gasps that echoed the hallways.

"_Teo!?_"

No wonder he didn't want his mask removed, he didn't want anyone to find out it was him. Especially Korra and Tonraq. The chief stood up, looking just as shocked as everyone else. "I don't believe it. Teo, why? I never thought you would take such a path."

"Neither did I." Korra said tragically.

But Teo only scoffed and turned his head away from them. "I didn't do anything wrong." he said bluntly with no remorse at all.

Rainbow scoffed, "What are you, brain dead?! You stole from a civilian's house! How can you say that's not a crime?"

"I think the biggest crime is what was he thinking?" Rarity removed some of the objects the boys had stollen, she now held a frying pan and toilet paper in another. "Kitchen utensils, toilet paper? None of these things are of any value. Why would you want to steal this junk?"

"It's none of your business!" Teo exclaimed angrily.

"That's enough!" Tonraq's voice echoed, "It doesn't matter how valuable the stollen goods are, the fact of the matter is breaking and entering is a serious offense. Someone could have gotten hurt. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to send you to prison. Unless you boys have anything to say."

One of the boys rose up his head and spit right in Tonraq's direction, causing the others to laugh. That answered his question.

Korra didn't know these other boys, and none of them even showed the slightest sign of remorse for what happened. Teo, on the other hand, she could tell there was more to his reaction and in trying to defend his actions. It almost seemed as if he was trying to prove it to himself rather than everybody else. She couldn't let him get away like this.

"Dad, wait! Can you give me a minute to talk with Teo? Please?"

Tonraq looked at his daughter in surprise, but complied when her friends all nodded their heads in agreement. Tonraq complied as well and had his southern troops take the rest of the boys away while Korra remained with Teo in the room. She squatted down to his level and spoke with compassion.

"Teo, why would do this? This isn't like you."

"How would you know?" he responded, not even making eye contact. "You've been gone for fourteen years, don't act like you know what's best for me."

Korra slightly lowered her gaze, "You're right. It's foolish of me to expect you to stay the same after all this time. But my question is why did you become _this_? That's what I don't understand."

"It's who I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was only doing what I'm best at. Why is that such a problem?"

"How is stealing a part of your identity? It doesn't make any…." then, she placed the pieces together. It was a theory but, so far it pointed in that direction. "Oh…I see."

Teo sighed sadly, "When were were little, I didn't always tell you everything. Growing up, I had this….problem that I didn't understand. Whenever I saw something on display, even if it wasn't valuable in any way, I just had to take it. The urges were too strong for me to resist. I didn't want to feel this way but I did. The only way for me to be at ease was to just take it. Once I did, I felt better. I kept this secret from my parents because I didn't want them to think any less of me. I never told anyone, not even you. It was bad enough the White Lotus wouldn't let you have any friends I couldn't add salt to the situation if they knew what I really was."

Korra listened attentively to his story, not interrupting once. She needed to first understand him if she was ever going to help him.

"Eventually, my mom found out. She was so mad but she still let me see you. She thought maybe a positive influence was what I needed." his expression then tensed up and he furrowed his brows at her, "But then you just stopped coming over. You didn't speak to me at all. You completely shut me out like I wasn't important anymore. I hoped and waited for my friend to return but you never did. Tonraq even stopped talking to my parents because they were more occupied with your Avatar training. One day, my father went on a hunting trip. I followed him but got lost in the snow for a while. When I finally found him…he was killed by wolves."

Korra's heart broke for him. His father was truly a good man. She was almost afraid to ask. "I'm sorry. And your mother?"

"She passed away a few years back. After that, I swore I would never be hurt like that again. All my life I've been surrounded by people who never understood me until I found the guys."

"The boys you were with?"

"Yes. They were the only ones who made me realize I should embrace what I have instead of trying to contain it. I never felt more free."

But to Korra, his idea of "freedom" didn't sound like it to her. "Teo, I'm so, so sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been. If I could turn back the clock and do it all over again, I would. But this twisted idea of "freedom" isn't for you."

Teo only scoffed at this, "You know, just because you're the Avatar and a magical princess now it doesn't mean you can tell me what to do! Besides, if you really want to make up for ditching me all those years ago then why don't you untie me and let me live my life."

"You know I can't do that. I can't let you throw your life away."

"Has it every occurred to you that maybe I was just born to be this way? Maybe I was meant to be a thief, have you ever thought of that?"

"I don't believe anyone is born to do wrong. But I do believe temptations can lead people down a dangerous path if they don't listen to reason. Trust me, I know what it's like to be deceived by something, or someone, you believe in. There _is_ good in you Teo, I know it. You've just been surrounding yourself with the wrong crowd. But I can help you if you let me."

"No thanks." he turned his gaze away from her, "If you want to put me in jail just do it already."

Korra stood up again and crossed her arms before smirking. "You know, I'm going to say to you exactly what I've said to every person I've ever met…" she placed her hands on her knees and looked directly into Teo's eyes. "…You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily."

(~)

"What?!"

"Just give me two weeks with him. If he hasn't changed at all in that time then you can place him in prison with the rest of his crime buddies."

Tonraq could not believe what his daughter was asking of him. She wanted to be Teo's personal parole officer to try and change his ways. Or at least point him in the right one.

"Korra, I'm not sure if two weeks will be enough to change him."

"I'm not expecting a full on transformation, that's crazy. But I know I can help him realize there is more for him than these urges he has." she gently gripped her father's strong arms. "Please, dad. Give him a chance."

To seal the deal, she gave him her big puppy dog blue eyes while pouting her lips. He tried to turn away from her oh too powerful gaze, but was unfortunately met with even more of the same stare from the rest of the Mane Six. And worse, they had their pony ears lowered. That was just the icing on the cake.

"Alright, fine! Two weeks."

"Thank you, daddy!" Korra and the Mane Six all hugged the man. He just hoped they knew what they were doing.

(~)

Mako and Bolin awaited for the others outside of the throne room in the hallways. The firebender immediately walked over to his girlfriend the moment she walked in. "What did your dad say?"

"I have two weeks to try and get through to Teo. Maybe if he can see for himself that it's possible for people to change he'll come around."

"You sure that's enough time? I mean, I know you're good with people and all but…"

"I understand your concern, but this was the best I could do for now. This isn't the first time he's broken into a house. I may be a princess and the chief's daughter but even I can't completely bend the laws of my tribe when it suites me."

Mako just stood there, blinking in shock at her words. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Korra responded by powerfully punching him in the arm. Mako rubbed it, stilling feeling the impact even afterwords, but smiled non the less. "There she is!"

"I'm serious Mako, I need to know if I have your support on this."

He stopped rubbing his arm and took both Korra's hands into his own. "Of course you have my support. I want to help in any way that I can."

"Then, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I need you guys find Erika. I think she might be of help to us but I can't risk letting Teo out of my sight. And if she knows anything about those others guys then maybe she can help in finding the one that escaped."

Mako nodded his head in agreement. Like everyone else, they could tell that girl was hiding something and whatever it was they needed to know in order for them to help Teo. For now, Korra would do her best to rekindle their broken friendship in hopes that he can see things differently, but also they needed Erika to help them fill in the blanks in case Teo wouldn't.

Rainbow wrapped an arm round Mako's neck, "You can count of us, A.K.!"

"Thanks, R.D."

(~)

This was going to be a lot harder than Korra originally thought. For one, Teo was just as stubborn as she was. He wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't even make eye contact with her as they walked down the streets of the south pole's city. While the others searched for Erika, Korra tried to make the most out of this situation. She cleared her throat to start a conversation but Teo beat her to the punch.

"I know why you're doing all of this so don't even bother." he said bluntly while taking a few steps forward, but Korra rushed to his side as they bypassed a few fruit stands.

"Look, I don't blame you for being mad at me but the least you can do is acknowledge that I'm trying to-" she stopped once she noticed he was eating an apple. "Where did you get that?"

"Hey! Thief!"

Korra stopped Teo by holding onto the back of his shirt when the owner of the stand came running towards them, but not before bowing to the princess. "Your highness, that boy took one of my-"

"Will this cover it?" Korra silenced the man by tossing a few yuans onto his palm to paw for the fruit. "I apologize, he's…well, it's a long story. Can you let this one hiccup slide?"

The vendor counted the amount of money he had and nodded his head in agreement. Korra sighed in relief but she couldn't allow this to happen again. So, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Teo felt his hips suddenly become wrapped with a sparkling cyan strong with the other end wrapped around Korra's wrist.

"Are you kidding me? Do I look like a pet to you?"

"So long as I hold this lasso anything else you try to swipe, I'll know it before you do."

Teo tried to pull onto the leash to no avail. "This is crazy! Let me go!"

"You can pull all you want it's not going to work. It's magic so, unless I say the word, you're stuck with me."

Teo gave up and growled in annoyance. "I liked you better when you didn't follow the rules."

"People change, Teo."

"Says you."

Korra had to take in slow deep breaths to calm herself. This was going to be a long two weeks.

While the two made their way down the streets, the mysterious figure from before was observing them from afar. His crystal gray eyes sparkling with a sinister vibe.

(~)

Meanwhile, the others were doing their best to find Erika. Korra had already told them where she lived and were only a few blocks away from her house.

They finally reached Erika's home and Rainbow Dash was the first to knock on the door. The owner inside opened the door a creek, but upon seeing the anthro pony Erika quickly attempted to close the door but Rainbow held onto it.

"Hey, we're not here to scare you. We're here to talk."

"I don't know anything, I swear!" Erika tried to close the door again but Rainbow was physically stronger and managed to pry open the door with ease, leaving Erika rather distraught for having allowed this to happen.

Mako walked up to her, speaking in a calm tone. "We're sorry to disturb you like this, but we have some questions about-"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Rainbow gesture to Mako, "So, we doing the whole, good cop/bad cop thing, or what?"

Mako shook his head and turned back to the young water tribe woman. "Erika, please. We know you're just trying to protect Teo but if you know something that could hurt him or anybody else you have to tell us. I promise, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Depending on what it is." said Rainbow Dash, earning her a look from Mako. "What?"

Erika knew she couldn't hide this any longer. So, she invited them all inside and made them some hot tea and a plate of some cookies she had. Bolin and Applejack enjoyed the sweet treats while Erika sat on the main couch to explain everything to the others.

"So, now you know about Teo's problem." she said.

"That he steals without much control and is part of a street gang? Yeah, pretty much." said Applejack.

"How long have you known?" Twilight asked.

"Teo and I met once in school. He was alone during lunch so I became his first real friend. It didn't take long for me to realize that he had a stealing problem. He would steal my lunch, sometimes without even thinking it. But I didn't let that effect our friendship. The more time we spend together became best friends. But his habits became too frequent. After his mother passed, he just snapped. He decided to steal without feeling any guilt at all. He just accepted that it was what he was and that even trying to change his ways wasn't an option. Eventually he joined those guys and encouraged him to start breaking into houses to take anything and everything he wanted. I tried to help him but eventually I realized maybe there wasn't anything I could do. If stealing was how he was able to cope with his anxiety and loss of his parents then maybe I should let him. I mean, friends accept friends for who they are, right?"

The room was silent for a moment before Twilight spoke up, placing her cup of tea on the table. "You're right on one thing, Erika. Friends do accepted friends as they are. But, a _true_ friend must also know when to speak the truth, even if it's not what they want to hear. It's not only about making somebody happy, it's also about helping to stir them in the right direction. If you know that what he's doing is wrong then you need to say something to him."

"But I don't want him to hate me. I can't bare to loose the only friend I've ever had."

"It's honorable to think about a person's feelings. But it's even _more_ honorable to think about a person's reality."

"You shouldn't prioritize what is right to fit his needs if you know it's not helping him or anyone around him." said Mako, having learned from experience.

Erika took their words into thought. Maybe she was focusing more on how to make Teo happy with his flaws than realizing this 'flaw' was destroying him and he didn't even know it. Maybe, out of fear of rejection and loneliness, she brushed off what her conscious was saying in order to still have a friend. She couldn't do that, she was pulling a veil over his eyes and not allowing him to see that what he was doing was wrong. He said it was in his nature but deep down she didn't believe that.

It was hight time she started being a_ true_ friend to Teo.

(~)

In hopes of reminding Teo of the good times they shared, she took him to his old house. "Why are we at this dump?"

"Don't you remember? When I snuck out of the compound we would climb up to the roof and talk for hours until I had to go back."

"Or until my mom caught us."

"Ha! You do remember!"

"Of course I remember. How could I forget all of the promises you made me only to completely forget I exist so you could be the world famous Avatar like you wanted."

Korra's face turned red with embarrassment. This was a lot harder than she anticipated. "Now I know how Twilight felt when she was talking to Moon Dancer." she muttered to herself before spreading open her wings to fly up, dragging Teo along with her. He screamed in terror once his feet left the ground.

"AH! Hey, what are you doing?! I hate heights!"

"You didn't always." Korra replied before gently placing him on the roof of his old house. He screamed and held onto where he stood for his dear life. Being here was like traveling back in time.

Korra softly landed beside him and extended her hand to him. He was terrified of standing back up but, seeing as he really wasn't going to get rid of him, he complied. He took her hand and wobbly stood up…only to be left completely speechless once he saw what was before him.

His house was tall enough for him to see almost the entire ocean from afar, as well as the compound where Korra use to live at. He had not been here for ages, and seeing it all again was bringing back such innocent and carefree memories from the past. Korra took notice of the growing smile on his face, but Teo quickly dismissed it and tried to act aloof.

"So what? You see one view you seen them all."

But Korra could spy an act when she saw one. Boys were particularly easy to read at times. After all, that's how she got Mako to confess he liked her. She pointed down towards the ocean.

"Look over there. It's the spot our parents used to take us fishing, remember?"

Teo looked in the direction she was pointing and could see the place clearly. It was a simple little area where anyone could rent a small boat to go fishing. He then chuckled at a certain memory, "Remember that time you passed out?"

Korra pouted her lips in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in." she then pointed to her old home. "And look at that. The compound was never that far off from here."

"I never knew what it was like in there." said Teo.

"It was like a prison." Korra responded, recalling her own not so pleasant memories of her childhood.

"Must not have been that bad if you stayed for so long." Teo sat down once again, crossing his arms.

"Look, I didn't bring you up here for any more poignant reminders of what a bad friend I was. I brought you here to show how much I really want to set things right."

Teo scoffed, "Of course, because you're the "Princess of Friendship" and what-not!" he used air quotes to say her tittle. "Look, I get why you stopped coming over here. You always told me how the White Lotus wanted you to focus more on your studies and training and didn't want you thinking about anything else. It was only a matter of time before their words finally sunk in. Even back then I knew having the Avatar for a best friend was risky. Though, the least you could have done was say you couldn't see me anymore."

But Korra was not about to let those words hurt her. "You're right, Teo. It wasn't fair to you, at all. And yes, their words did eventually sink in. They sunk in so deep I had to give up a lot. I gave up on my childhood, my friends and my dreams so I could become the Avatar they wanted me to be, and worse, I was starting to agree with them. I thought, because I was born the Avatar that was all I could ever be. That _identity_ became my own. In some ways…my idol, even. The day I became an alicorn made me realize I could be so much more than that. I struggled with both who I was becoming and that one identity I made for myself, trying to keep a balance when finally I realized I needed to let one of them go."

"So you just chose not to be the Avatar anymore?"

"In a way…yes. Yes I did."

Teo scoffed, believing the idea was silly. "Yeah, right."

Korra placed her hands on her hips, "Let me ask you this: haven't you wondered why the name "Princess" comes before "Avatar"? Or it's simply, "Princess Korra"? I can't forget my past or change it, but I can learn from it. I believe everyone's life is a story, and once you figure out what it means you can share it with others. That's why I'm here, Teo. Because I _firmly_ believe your story's not finished yet, regardless of what you think."

All Teo could do was sit there and listen. It literally really was all he could do at this point. He couldn't escape without her watchful eye, and deep down he knew it was for a good reason. She was making a serious effort to mend their broken friendship. Maybe, a chance wouldn't be so bad. At least, if he complied, she would finally leave him alone. Being in a prison cell would most likely be more peaceful than having this winged human alicorn hybrid carry him on a leash all day.

"I want to help you Teo, if you'll let me."

His eyes snapped open when Korra magically made the lasso around him disappear. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"What I probably should have done to begin with. You can leave right now and want nothing to do with me, but that also means I will be forced to take you to prison. Or, you can stay and give me a second chance to be your friend, which also means you'll have to deal with me being around you for the next two weeks. Your choice."

"You're actually giving me the liberty to choose?…Really?"

Korra nodded her head in 'yes', making Teo blink in surprise. He smiled and rushed to the side of the roof, ready to leap off. However, at the last moment, he stopped. Korra wasn't moving, she stood where she was, as if still waiting for him to choose differently. Somehow, this made him think twice. Here, he could finally be free to do what he wanted, what he believed he could do. But, then again, this person from his past was willing to help him even though he still didn't believe he needed help. Somehow, leaving right now didn't feel like much of a victory.

"You win."

(~)

"So, how exactly did you learn to do that lasso thing?" Teo asked, as he and Korra walked and talked down the street.

"I've been learning new spells from Twilight. You'd be surprised just how many there are."

"You didn't always used to like studying."

"I don't think of it as studying, more of curiosity. If something interests me I learn it. Next to bending, magic is another passion of mine."

"Must be nice to have a hobby." he said with a genuine smile, which was one of the first Korra managed to get out of him that day.

"What else do you like to do? Aside from stealing, that is?"

Teo fiddled with his fingers nervously, "Well, it's kinda silly, actually."

"I have a pony who's nothing but silly, I'm sure I got you beat."

"It's actually something we and Erika bonded over." he said, his cheeks already turning a soft shade of red. Korra recognized that kind of blush anywhere. She arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Really?"

"What's with the tone?"

"What tone?"

"That "Really?""

Korra chuckled, "It's nothing. So, what did you and Erika bond over?" before she could react, Teo grabbed her by the hand and led her to an area where there were less people around.

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." she resided the Pinkie Promise.

Teo looked at her weird but shrugged it off before demonstrating Korra his secret. For a moment, Korra was speechless.

Teo's feet moved with such speed and flexibility, as well as grace. He spun around on his axis effortlessly before doing a splits and jumped back up, crossing his arms in a final pose. Korra had never seen anyone move like that before, not even the airbenders.

"Wow! That's amazing, Teo you have a real talent."

"I don't know." he said while scratching the back of his head, "I just like to dance in my room when I'm bored."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"A few years. The first time I tried I was a mess. But, thanks to Erika, I got better. It, seems to help me when I'm upset."

"I thought stealing was how you copped?" Korra asked, rather suspiciously.

"Well, dancing can only help so much. I haven't done it in a while."

"How long in a while?"

"Three months. I'm a little rusty."

"Why did you stop?"

"I got too busy with the guys I decided to leave it for a while. Not like it's going anywhere, right?"

"Have you told Erika?"

Teo's shoulders dropped, "Erika's great but…I don't think she'd understand. That's the problem with folks like me Korra, not everyone can understand, even if they try they don't. My friends are the only ones who do understand me because they know what it's like."

"You mean those guys who had you break into an innocent person's house?" she said sternly.

"We weren't hurting anybody. Besides, don't real friends accept one another for who they are."

"Yes they do. But they also know when to snap their friends back into reality. If being friends means good and wrong need to go out the window then that's not friendship, that's deception. False friendship."

For once, Teo didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to believe his friends were taking advantage of him. He felt more free to do what he believed he was suppose to do than be something he wasn't. But Korra was trying to show him he could be more than a thief. For once in his life…he didn't know what to do. The silence was interrupted when Korra suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"One of my ponies is calling me."

"I didn't hear anything."

Korra demonstrated her old friend just how she was able to communicate with her pony friends. A projection-like object emerged from her palm and a shimmering ruby lightning bolt appeared, blinking while a voice was head from it.

"Korra! You have got to get over here!"

"Rainbow, what's wrong?"

"Trust me, it's gonna flip your wings!" the element disappeared as did the projection. Rainbow didn't sound distressed, rather excited.

What was it she wanted her to see so badly?

(~)

Korra was able to find where Rainbow and the others were. She and Teo noticed a large crowd of people, shouting and cheering in awe. There must have been some street performance, which was odd since there hardly were many around here.

Korra and Teo passed through the crowd and gasped at what they saw.

With Pinkie Pie playing on some pans for music, Erika, along with Fluttershy and Rarity, did a spectacular dance performance in front of the crowd. Korra already knew Erika could dance but she had no idea she was this good. They moved to the beat, while the anthro ponies kept up with Erika, her movements carried much an incredible amount of passion which was reflected in her eyes.

Korra then, at the corner of her eye, noticed the way Teo was admiring Erika's dancing. She knew that look anywhere and a smile appeared on her face. Maybe all this time he wasn't completely lost in the dark if he managed to find some enjoyment in simply watching this young girl perform. In fact, she had never seen his eyes sparkle the way they did right now. The gears in her mind spun round and round. An idea was forming.

Once the dance was over, the people applauded before dispersing one by one. Korra noticed the rest of her friends and was immediately greeted by Rainbow.

"So, this is what you wanted me to see?"

"I know! How cool was it?!" Rainbow's wings flapped in excitement like they always did.

"She was absolutely smashing!" Rarity said in agreement while placing a hand on Erika's shoulder.

The Avatar turned to the young dance performer. "Erika, you were amazing!"

"Thanks." she blushed, "I was just showing Fluttershy and Rarity a few moves and next thing I knew we had an audience."

Teo stepped forward to the girl, his eyes still carrying that sense of wonder and admiration. "Erika, that was unbelievable. I didn't know you kept on dancing."

"I was kind of hoping if I did then, maybe you would pick it up again. I miss dancing with you, Teo."

Erika's cheeks became red, as did Teo's. These gestures were noticed by everyone. Then, Korra's idea finally came into full swing.

She knew exactly what she needed to do.

"Hey, I just got an idea! Why don't you guys do a dance performance at the palace?"

Teo's eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Koko. I don't do performances. Besides, I haven't danced in months, I'm way too out of practice."

"That's why I recommend Erika to be your partner. She's clearly been practicing."

The young lady blushed, whiles fiddling with one of her braids, "I-I-I don't know. Dancing in front of a few people is one thing, but to dance for the chief?"

"It'll be great! You both have incredible talents, it's not fair for them to go to waste."

"I couldn't agree more!" said Rarity.

"Of course, that's only if you really want to. If not, then I'll understand."

Erika did like the idea of dancing with Teo again. But Teo himself was hesitant. "But why in front of your dad? You think that'll be enough to get him to ease up on my criminal record?"

"Well, if you'd rather dance in front of a million strangers." Korra said, crossing her arms while smirking. She knew Teo hatted large crowds, ever since he was little. He bit his bottom lip, thinking. He really didn't want to do this…or did her.

He also missed dancing with Erika, and seeing her dancing just now reminded him just how much he missed it. And if Tonraq was impressed maybe he would be off the hook. Maybe one dance wouldn't hurt, and it did kind of fill his heart up with a joy he didn't think he could feel. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Alright. Why not?"

(~)

"A dance show? Really?" Tonraq was rather surprised by his daughter's request. "Since when can Teo dance?"

"I know it's a strange favor to ask but I really think this could help Teo. I know he likes dancing, and he likes Erika. If he can see for himself just how much he loves to dance it may help him with his…you know, problem."

"Korra, I don't think doing a little performance is going to reinvent him."

"I'm not trying to reinvent him. I'm trying to open his eyes the way my friends did for me. Please dad? I promise, I won't ask you for anything else, ever."

Once again, Tonraq was face to face with Korra's puppy dog eyes. There was really no winning with this.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. And there's really no crime to, 'get down on the dance floor, yo!'" he said, trying to sound hip and young. Korra cringed a bit.

"Yeah…don't ever do that again."

(~)

Since there was still two weeks left, the group of friends took that time to see Erika and Teo practice. Korra still had her job of keeping an eye on him. So far, the two of them proved to posses incredible talents and skills. It was like their feet were in perfect harmony with each other.

The others helped in providing the music for their performance, and Teo had never had so much fun. For a moment, he even forgot about stealing. He hadn't stolen anything in these past few days. He was too excited and occupied with dancing with Erika again. It was a great chance for them to bond again, and Korra couldn't be happier. Even if Teo wouldn't admit it, he was happy. Happy to be doing something that was doing him more good rather than harm.

Not only that, but she even managed to catch on on the gestures and expressions shared between Erika and Teo. There was no denying there was something going on with these two.

The day before the event, the friends all gathered once again at the restaurant where they all first met their new friends. Teo was laughing along with his companions, sitting beside Erika with Korra and Mako on their right.

Pinkie Pie was entertaining everyone with her latest airbending tricks. "Okay, okay, this is one Meelo said his grandpa used to do all the time when Tenzin was a kid." she placed her two hands only a few meters apart and a marble spun around rapidly in between them, all while smiling broadly. In all honesty, it wasn't that impressive, but the way Pinkie was doing it, they couldn't help but laugh. She always had a way of making anything and everything funny.

"You guys are gonna wow Tonraq tomorrow." said Rainbow Dash, "I'd say you two have a real future as dancers."

Teo blushed at the idea, "I don't know about that."

"Well, I do."

Unfortunately, Teo's happiness would soon come crumbling down when he noticed someone else enter the restaurant. He recognized this young lad with the pale skin, as white as that of a ghost, his eyes a dazzling yet frightening gray shade and his long dark hair styled into a long ponytail with a long cuff covering one eye. He wondered what had happened to him before and now he was back.

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Teo politely excused himself and headed towards the bathroom. He splashed his face with the liquid in hopes calming himself. This couldn't be happening. Not now. He started to feel anxious, he needed to do something or else he would loose it. He did the craziest thing at that moment, taking rolls of toilet paper like they were valuable somehow. He need to take something, anything.

"Having fun, Teo?"

Teo gasped and spun around when the mysterious boy stood before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I escaped, remember?" he said while removing his wig to reveal he had shaggy short brown hair.

"Yeah, I do. I also remember you left me and the others out to dry."

"Oh, come on, bro. It's the past. Forgive, forget, right?"

"Look, I don't know what it is that you want but I'm not interested."

The boy laughed, thinking it was a joke. "You're not serious, are you? What, you think these pansies have changed you? In case you haven't noticed, you were just taking a roll of toilet paper."

"Get out, Tikaani!"

The boy, Tikaani, arched an eyebrow, "So…you finally caved in, didn't you? You're becoming exactly the kind of person they wanted you to be. That's the only reason they're spending any time with you. You can play all you want, but I know who you really are. You're just like me. You steal because it feels good, because nobody else can understand what you feel, right?"

"It's not the same thing." Teo said defensively.

"Tell me, Teo. Are you really doing this because you want to, or just so that pretty water tribe girl can like you."

"Korra is just a friend." Teo stated.

"I wasn't talking about Korra."

Teo's cheeks flustered and he froze in place.

"Because you never once did any of this before that feathered freak showed up."

Could what he said be true? Could he really be lying to himself just to feel accepted into this new circle of friends? So Erika would like him again? Was he really caving into what he didn't want anybody to do to him? To change him? Was he changing because they wanted him to? What was he doing? None of this ever happened before Korra came back.

"Are you seriously willing to give all of that up? The thrills, the freedom, all of it just for them? I may have left you guys, but you're doing something worse. Leaving who you are, and all just so they can like you. That's low, man. When we found you we didn't ask you to change. We didn't tell you to be something you weren't, so why are you being a hypocrite now?"

"I'm not a hypocrite!"

"Then prove it. Help me break the other guys out…tonight."

"Tonight?"

"If you do me this solid, then I promise not to bother you again. But, if you don't, then you'll always be nothing but their perfect little pet. Your choice."

This was all becoming too much. It was like a whole other door was opening up for him these past few days.

And he was just too much of a coward to go through it. He would be leaving behind everything he had come to know. And that big change terrified him. He couldn't go through with it. He wouldn't.

There was only one way for this to end. Even if it meant loosing his friend all over again.

(~)

That night, Teo was in his home, rummaging through his stuff, mostly stolen stuff, to stuff into his bag. He need to do this. He wanted to do this. There was no possible way anybody would want him around if he continued his ways. Korra was hoping he could change, but he just couldn't. He was too scared to change now. He jumped up when he heard a knock at the door.

"Teo? Can I talk to you?"

Quickly hiding his things he opened the door and allowed his guest to enter. "Hey, Koko. What brings you here?"

Korra entered the apartment and sat down on his couch. "I came by to say…I'm really proud of you."

Teo's eyes blinked for a moment. "You're…what?" nobody had ever said that to him before.

"I know you didn't want to do this to begin with but, honestly, I had faith you would make the right choice."

Teo kept on being surprised.

"I know life hasn't been easy on you, believe me I get it. I've seen and experienced a lot of things in the past two years. I've had my powers taken away, my memories, my boyfriend, I've been poisoned, bound to a wheelchair, heck I even faced Armageddon. But, despite all of that, a lot of good came out of them too. I used to think there were only heroes and villains in the world…but, now I know it's not that simple. There are no labels…there are only choices. What we _do_ determines who we really are. That's why I let you go, so you could make your own choice."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. In fact, you should thank Erika."

"Erika?"

"Before I came back, she was the only one who still believed in you. You're very lucky to have a friend like her. She really cares about you and wants what's best for you. She always did."

Teo just stood there, unsure on what else to say.

"Well, I should be heading back. I'll see you tomorrow." before leaving, Korra gave him one last hug and exited the door.

Teo gently closed it and looked back at his stuff…right before picking it all up.

His choice was made.

(~)

Tikaani awaited for Teo behind a tree. Before him was the prison where they would free their comrades. He heard a noise coming from behind, only to see it was Teo. He smiled with pride.

"I knew I could count on you. You got the stuff?"

Teo did not reply with words, rather he showed him the bag he carried, which contained many of tier burglary supplies.

"Perfect! Let's do this, brother. Just like the old days. This time, we aint letting the team go." he ruffled Teo's hair to which he remained unresponsive. The two snuck their way closer to where the large walls of the prison stood. Two guards stood out front and Tikaani took two tranquilizers and shoot them directly at their necks. He was the best thief of the group, having acquired many of their tools.

The two boys took the mens' uniforms to disguise themselves as guards to enter the prison. So far so good, they walked pass several other guards with ease. Once they made it to the cells Tikaani spotted their other friends in one of them.

"Hey, Tika-"

"Shush! Quiet, idiot. We're gonna get you out of here."

"We?"

Teo appeared beside Tikaani, making the others smile. "Hey, Teo! Where have ya been, buddy?"

"I had to wait for the right moment to pry him away from the Princess Avatar." said Tikaani just as he was about to open the door. But then, he realized he was missing something. "Where are the keys?"

"You mean, these?"

Tikaani spun around, only to find that Teo had the keys.

"Teo! What are you doing?"

"I'm making my own choice."

"You've got to be kidding me! You think this'll make you some kind of hero? Quit lying to yourself, Teo! You're a thief and that's all you'll ever be!"

"You're right about one thing. I _am_ a thief. But today…I choose not to act like one."

Without a second thought, Teo punched Tikaani directly in the face, knocking him out and his helmet came flying off. Teo also removed his helmet and sighed in relief. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Well, done."

Teo gasped when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Korra?! What are you-how did-when did-hu?!"

"Erika knew something was up when she saw that guy at the restaurant."

"Erika?"

"She told me everything so I followed. You're very lucky to have a friend like her."

"But, if you were here the whole time, why didn't you do something?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to make the right choice. And you did."

"But, what if I hadn't?"

"Then it would have been a shame. But I had faith that wouldn't happen. In my experience, I've gotten pretty good at knowing when a person has changed. And you have."

Teo had never felt more relieved in his entire life. "Korra, I am so sorry. All this time I was mad at you for what happened, but you did everything you could to make it up to me, and I repaid you by breaking and entering and almost letting these criminals escape. How can you ever forgive me for that?"

He received his answer when the princess hugged him. That was all the evidence he needed.

(~)

The next day, Tonraq and Senna sat on their thrones to watch the event. Korra sat beside them as well, already excited to see her new friends wow her parents.

As expected, Mako and Rainbow played guitar and Pinkie Pie played the drums. Erika and Teo took front and center to dance while Fluttershy and Rarity danced behind them as backup. Twilight, Applejack and Bolin watched alongside Korra.

Erika was not only a good dancer…but a good singer too.

**("What's gonna happen" from barbie and the secret door)**

**Erika:**

_All I really wanna do is be right here_

_And be just who I am_

_Yeah, I'm finally stepping up to center stage_

_To lend a helping hand_

Teo took her hand and flipped her, making her dress move elegantly as she twirled.

_Everybody_

_Has a story_

_This one will be mine_

_Cause I'm in the perfect place and now's the perfect time_

Tonraq and Senna were tapping their toes and clapping their hands to the music as Teo and Erika danced like never before.

Teo had never felt happier in his whole life. He felt like he was finally where he needed to be. He never realized that "thief" identity was him trapping himself in a cage. Now, he felt free.

**Teo and Erika:**

_What's gonna happen_

_I can't wait to see_

_What's gonna happen_

_It's all up to me_

_I'm gonna turn the page_

_Prepare to be amazed_

_Now that I've got it made_

_Woah oh_

_It's nothing I'd expect_

_What's gonna happen next?_

_Oh, yeah!_

_It's nothing I'd expect_

_What's gonna happen next?_

Once the dance was over, Tonraq and Senna applauded for the two. "That was incredible!" said the chief. "Teo, my boy, you have a remarkable gift."

"Yeah…I know." he said with a smile. It was a smile he never thought he'd smile before. It was one of pure bliss and happiness. He then took Erika's hand. "Thanks for ratting out on me."

Erika smiled in return, "That's what friends do." the two dancers hugged as the others surrounded them in a hug as well. Teo had never felt more at home.

(~)

Sadly, it was now time for the friends to leave. "You sure you don't want to come with us?" Bolin asked Teo, "You did say you always wanted to see the city."

"Thanks, Bolin. But, I think I'll pass for now. I've still got a lot of stuff to make up for what I did. And Tonraq and Senna agreed to sign me up for an anonymous helpers group."

"Does this mean you're going to keep on dancing?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"I'm not giving that up." Teo turned to Korra, "It was really great to see you again, Koko. You really have grown up to be a great hero, just like I knew you'd be."

"I promise we'll come back and visit." she said before hugging him.

Teo then turned to Mako, "You better be good to her, you hear me?"

The firebender chuckled, "You've got nothing to worry about."

The two boys shook hands but Mako surprised Teo with a brotherly hug. Any friend of Korra's was a friend of his. Once the hug ended Erika and Korra hugged once more.

"Thank you Korra. For everything. I promise, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Oh, I'm counting on it." the Avatar winked in her direction, making the young girl blush.

With one final goodbye, Teo, Erika, Tonraq and Senna waved at their friends as the airship rose up into the sky. But then, suddenly, the ship stopped and the catwalk extended.

Mako angrily walked out and approached Teo and extended his hand. "Seriously?"

"I'm working on it." Teo replied as he gave Mako back his wallet.

Mako went back and, this time, they were on their way back home. The firebender returned to steering the airship when his brother walked up to him. "You know what, Mako? I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"You didn't show one small sign of jealousy when Korra was with Teo."

Mako sighed in exhaustion, "Bolin, for the last time, there was _nothing_ for me to be jealous about!"

"I know. Now that Teo's got Erika, you're in the clear."

Mako face palmed himself for his brother's denseness. No matter what he may think, Mako was never, ever jealous of Teo and Korra's history. Why? Because he trusted Korra as well as her feelings for him and vice versa. Besides, if he was allowed to have a close friendship with his ex-girlfriend and have his current be perfectly okay with it, who's to say he couldn't be that way with her old friend who just so happened to be male. He loved Bolin, but he still had much to learn.

Meanwhile, Korra and Twilight were once again standing right where they did when their trip began.

"Good job, princess." said the alicorn.

"You too, princess."

And so, from that day forward, Teo had never been happier. He finally found his calling, his bond with Erika grew more and more by the day, and even Twilight's old friend Moon Dancer got a happy ending.

Korra watched as the princess helped the airbender unicorn to use her glider. It warmed her heart to see them bonding again. While they were having fun, she was writing on a special kind of book.

Away from the city, somewhere in the earth kingdom, Kuvira heard her magical book vibrate. She opened the pages to read the words her friend had written.

"Hey, Kuvira. Been a while. I thought maybe we could catch up for a bit."

Kuvira did have some paperwork to file…but, maybe one break wouldn't hurt. She sat down and started writing a reply.

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 12:2 ~**_

_Don't copy the behavior and customs of this world, but let God transform you into a new person by changing the way you think. Then you will learn to know God's will for you, which is good and pleasing and perfect._

_*(~)*_


	14. Do Princesses dream of magic sheep?

_***(~)***_

_**Hebrews 10:1-10~**_

_"For the law, having a shadow of the good things to come, and not the very image of the things, can never with these same sacrifices, which they offer continually year by year, make those who approach perfect. For then would they not have ceased to be offered? For the worshipers, once purified, would have had no more consciousness of sins. But in those sacrifices there is a reminder of sins every year. For it is not possible that the blood of bulls and goats could take away sins. Therefore, when He came into the world, He said: "Sacrifice and offering You did not desire, But a body You have prepared for Me. In burnt offerings and sacrifices for sin You had no pleasure. Then I said, 'Behold, I have come—In the volume of the book it is written of Me—To do Your will, O God.'" Previously saying, "Sacrifice and offering, burnt offerings, and offerings for sin You did not desire, nor had pleasure in them" (which are offered according to the law), then He said, "Behold, I have come to do Your will, O God." He takes away the first that He may establish the second. By that will we have been sanctified through the offering of the body of Jesus Christ once for all."_

_***(~)***_

**Do Princesses dream of magic sheep?**

_The sound of stomping feet echoed the hallways. The Mane Seven were on their way to defeat this new threat. They hoped it wasn't too late._

_The princess of the night stood on her old throne of the now old castle she and her sister once shared, awaiting patiently as the running sounds grew louder and louder. They were arriving. Unlike normally, she was not in her pony form, rather her anthro form. Beside her a strange floating creature made out entirely of purple smoke and night-like gooey substance appeared. Luna was expecting it. _

_"Greetings, Tantabus. I am ready. Do your worst." _

_The Tantabus then shielded the sun that was seen behind the princess, causing an eclipse and the darkness began to surround the princess. She could feel the darkness growing within her once more. She hatted it but her past enjoyed it. _

_The seven friends stopped before the throne and gasped in horror as Princess Twilight stepped a foot forward. _

_"Princess Luna's turning into Nightmare Moon. Again!"_

_The creature of the night laughed at them wickedly, enjoying her victory, but these girls had other plans. Unlike before she was in anthro form, complete with a full black body suite with her signature armor._

_"Yeah? Well, we've got the cure for that!" said Rainbow Dash._

_Avatar Korra closed her eyes and placed her two palms together, engulfing her and her fellow anthro ponies in a blinding light. They all emerged, now sporting the stunning Rainbow Power transformations they used to defeat Tirek not to long ago. Unlike before, they were in author form, their manes long and flowing, each with a jumpsuit depicting their respected colors. Rainbow's was red and blue, Twilight's was white and violet, Fluttershy's was green and pink, Rarity's was blue and purple, Applejack's was green and red and Pinkie Pie's was blue and yellow. Their eyes glowed white as a powerful bright orb of pure light circled around them. Colorful rays aimed at the creature, but their magic seemed to have no effect. She simply laughed at the fools. But this joy did not last long. The Tantabus did something she thought it would never do._

_"Wait! What is it doing?!" _

_The creature somehow managed to tear open some kind of portal out of thin air before disappearing into it. NightMare Moon was horrified._

_"No! It's gone!" _

_Even worse, the Mane Seven's eyes all glowed a bright white, using the converged power of the Avatar State, and enwrapped NightMare Moon in their positive rainbow magic. In no time, she was back to Princess Luna. _

_She was shocked, not because they managed to change her again, but that they had actually won this battle. The girls all welcomed the princess in a group hug, cheering happily for their victory._

….

Luna gasped once she opened her eyes. Anyone else would have been happy with this dream, but she wasn't. She acted as if she had woken from a nightmare. This was not a good sign at all.

"What? My dream ended... happily? That. Cannot. _Happen_!"

(~)

It was bright and sunny say at Carousel Boutique, where the Mane Seven, and Bolin, were having a pet grooming day. Rainbow Dash was giving Tank a good shell scrubbing, Twilight was brushing Owlowiscious, while Korra was also brushing Naga's hair. Bolin was giving Pabu a bath and Rarity was brushing her cat's Opal's tail.

"Ooh, this is amazing!" said Pinkie Pie as she hoped around the shop

Rainbow Dash yawned, "Yeah, Rarity. Thanks for setting all this up." she said, trying to sound happy but only sounded tired. She had terrible bangs under her eyes as did the rest of the girls. Minus Pinkie Pie.

"A grooming day for our pets really was a great idea." said Fluttershy, equally tired. However, many of them tried to brush it off.

Rarity continued to brush Opal's tail but slowly started to doze off, not seeing where she was brushing. The sharp ends of the comb touched Opal's rump and the cat screamed in pain, waking up Rarity in the process, now seeing her terrified cat handing for its life on the ceiling.

"Oh, my! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night…"

Opalescence hissed back at her owner and Bolin wrapped Pabu up in a blanket to dry him off, "You guys don't look so good."

Twilight yawned, "What makes you say that?" she asked, sounding very tired and sleepy. Their heads turned to Korra…who was already snoring while cuddling close to Naga like she were a pillow.

"Call it a hunch." said the earthbender before yelling, "_Hey, Korra!_"

The Avatar snapped awake, "Who? What? Where? Oh…sorry." she yawned, "I didn't sleep so well."

"Me neither." said Twilight.

The others hummed in agreement, equally exhausted. Until Pinkie Pie did a cartwheel with a big happy smile on her face.

"I'm totally beat too!"

Applejack was just about to doze off when her dod baked. "Alright, Winona. Time for your brushing'." she traced her hoof across the table, completely missing the brushes and accidentally grabbing Gummy instead. She readied to brush her pet but dozed off again and Gummy bit on Winona's ear, making her yelp in pain and wake A.J. up.

Winona shook her head to get Gummy off, and the littler gator jumped onto Owlowisious's head. The owl flew up, trying to get the gator off, accidentally knocking Twilight. She tripped and fell into the bathtub made for the pets.

Applejack realized her mistake and Winona rubbed her hear on the counter. "Oops. I guess I'm too plum tuckered out to do this right."

There was a knock on the door and Asami walked in, assisting a very tired looking Mako, in his police uniform, and a sleepy Flash Sentry in her free arm. Mako's arm was swung over her shoulder as she tried to help him stand up.

Korra shook her head to wake herself as much as she could to help. "What happened?" she asked as she approached and helped Mako, who yawned as he tried to stand up.

"I saw these two dozing off at the coffee shop." said Asami, "Not even coffee was enough to wake them."

Flash wobbled once he made it to the floor. "I don't get it." he said before yawning, "We even went to bed _early_ last night."

"Then what happened?" Korra asked.

Mako's eyes had terrible bangs under them. "Last thing I remember was this terrible nightmare. Kept me up most of the night."

Korra's eyes snapped wide open. "Wait, you had a nightmare? _I_ had a nightmare!"

"Me too!" the other ponies replied in unison.

"Uh, only, you know, I didn't think mine was _that_ scary!" said Rainbow Dash, trying her best to sound brave.

"Well, mine sure was." said Twilight, who was now wet from the bath water, "There was this blue smoke monster and…" she briefly stopped when everyone, minus Bolin, Asami and Spike, stared at her with shock, "..what?"

"I dreamt about a blue smoke thingy too!" said Fluttershy.

"Me too!" said the others.

Rainbow Dash only scoffed, placing her hooves behind her head to relax in mid air, "So _what_? Probably just a coincidence."

"She's right." said Bolin, "You guys have same dreams all the time."

Twilight stepped out of the bathtub and Spike handed her a towel to dry off, "Yeah, but when that usually happens it leads to a terrifying monster about to destroy the world."

"And, why would me and Flash have seen the creature too?" Mako asked, "That's an awfully big coincidence. Even for us."

"Huh. I wonder why _I_ didn't have that nightmare." said Spike, "I slept _great_!"

Asami arched an eyebrow at him before addressing back to her friends, "So then, what could've given you all the same nightmare?"

"I don't know," said Korra, "but I _do_ know who might. Spike, could you send a scroll to Princess Luna?"

"Sure!"

Once Twilight was done drying herself, Spike placed the towels down and grabbed a paper and quill.

"All set!"

Twilight spoke up first while Spike wrote down every word, "_Dear Princess Luna, last night my friends and I all dreamt of a creature made of blue smoke. I'm sure you're very busy, but"_ she briefly stopped to yawn,_ "when you have the chance, please let me know if you have any idea what it could mean. Yours,"_ she yawned again before continuing,_ "Princess Twilight Sparkle._ You can leave out the yawns."

Spike scratched off the 'yawns' he had written before rolling up the scroll and breathing fire to magically send it to Princess Luna.

The door immediately flew open and the princess of the night arrived…in just two seconds flat.

"Which of you saw the creature of blue smoke in your nightmare?!"

"Wow. That was fast." said Bolin.

"We all did." said Korra, "Well, except for Bolin and Asami."

"And me!" Spike reminded them with a proud smug, making the others simultaneously groan.

"Ugh, we know!"

"So you've encountered the smoke monster too?" Twilight asked.

Princess Luna walked into the boutique, looking at them all with a face of pure regret. "The Tantabus is a creature of _my_ nightmares. It escaped from my slumbers yesterday."

"But how did it get into _ours_?" Fluttershy asked with worry.

"The Tantabus is like a parasite. My dreams must no longer be enough for it. Now it seeks others to infect and corrupt. It must have learned of you seven girls from seeing you in my dream."

Flash intervened, "Wait, if you only dreamed about the girls, why did me and Mako see it too?"

Luna turned to the girls, "Did any of you see them in any of your dreams?"

All eyes shifted to both Korra and Twilight, who rolled their eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"Oh sure!" Korra said in sarcasm, "Because we're dating them that automatically means they're in every single dream we have!"

"Just because we're not single doesn't mean we're needy!" Twilight stated, rather angrily.

The two boys just stood there, blinking. "You don't have to get so mad about it." said Mako.

"Actually, I think that's my fault." said Rainbow Dash, raising up her hoof. "I was dreaming you guys got captured while on patrol and it was up to me to save ya."

Spike spoke next, "Whoa-whoa-whoa. So what you're saying is... you all dreamt about each other, and not me?" he whimpered sadly.

Bolin squatted down to his level. "Awww, don't feel so bad little buddy. They didn't dream about me either." his eyes snapped open and he stood up, "Wait, how come nobody dreamed about me?! I'm a likable guy!"

Rainbow, on the other hoof, still didn't see this as a huge problem, "Uh, so Smokey gave us bad dreams. No biggie."

But Princess Luna shook her head, "I saw that the Tantabus had grown more powerful, but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams. If its power grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare!"

The atmosphere in the room immediately became grim. Rainbow's anxiety was now in full swing. "Okay, okay, okay, I take it back! That does sound bad! _Really_ bad!"

"So how do we stop it?" Korra asked, already determined to take this monster down.

"There is only one way to capture the Tantabus…" Luna explained, "And that if is I enter your dreams to do so."

"That doesn't sound so hard." said Applejack.

"You will all need to sleep in the same room while I enter each and everyone one of your dreams. Since the Tantabus already knows of your dreams, it will no doubt come after you again tonight."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Uh, for it to be nighttime?" Bolin said…receiving a few glances from everyone. "Just saying."

(~)

That night at Twilight's castle, several beds were arranged in Twilight's bedroom for Korra, the Mane Six, Mako and Flash to sleep in.

"We've prepared everything exactly as you requested." said the violet alicorn.

Luna hovered over the room, ready to fight the nightmare creature. "Good. As you all slumber here, I will pursue the creature into whichever of your dreams it infests."

Pinkie Pie jumped onto her own bed, "Ooh! It'll be like a princess sleepover!"

"Speaking of princesses, aren't you gonna ask Celestia for her help as well?" Twilight asked as she got into her own bed, and Korra tucked her in like a big sister.

"What about Leilani?" Korra asked, "Wasn't she the one who taught you how to go into dreams? She can be of great help."

But the dark colored alicorn turned her gaze away. "There is nothing my sister can do. She has no power in the realm of sleep. Only I can move from dream to dream. And I can not let my mother know of the trouble I had once again caused after everything she had been put through. I am afraid nopony can help me tonight."

"Even us?" Applejack asked.

"Especially you. You have all suffered so much because of me. You need only slumber while _I_ hunt the Tantabus in your dreams." she felt someone tug on her long night-like mane and saw it was Spike.

"I know you said nopony can help, but _I'm_ no pony!" he crawled up onto one of the extra beds and used his claws to keep his eyes wind open. "I'm gonna stay up and watch over you guys just in case!"

"And me and Asami can help out too!" Bolin said enthusiastically while wrapping his arm around Asami.

"Milk and cookies?" the heiress pulled out a tray of warm milk and cookies, to which Pinkie PIe immediately took and started munching on.

"Aw, thanks you guys!" Twilight said with a smile.

Mako stretched and yawned, "Well, one good thing about not sleeping well last night – shouldn't be too hard to fall asleep now." he made himself comfortable, only to be surprised by Pinkie Pie, who popped up from under his sheets.

"Are you _kidding_?! This is so exciting, I don't know how I'm ever going to—" and just like that, the pony was out like a light, snoring loudly.

One by one, the ponies made themselves cozy and dozed off to sleep, but not before Korra rose her hand. "One more thing. Whatever happens in my dreams, _stays_ in my dreams."

"Got some dark secrets to hide, Avatar?" Asami asked, rather curiously and amused. She flinched when Korra glared at her.

"Keep talking and I'll make sure you are in my dreams so the Tantabus comes after _you _next."

Asami backed away slowly, "Duly noted."

While everyone else, minus Spike and the young human couple, Princess Luna spread out her wings, activating her magic. The lines of her horn glowed to reach the very tip. Nine glowing neon white streams appeared, attaching themselves to the foreheads of the ones deep in slumber.

A soft wind surrounded Luna as she began traveling into her friends' dreams. First was Rarity's dream…

…

_"Welcome everybody to this season's epic pro-bending match! Starring the always fabulous, elegant and fiercely agile: Lady Rarity!"_

_The unicorn's eyes opened, finding she was in her anthro form and realized she was in a pro-bending ring. Not only that, but she was wearing the most gorgeous, not to mention form fitting, pro-bending uniform she had ever worn or created._

_"Oh, my!" she could hear the audience cheering her name._

_"Rarity! Rarity! Rarity! Rarity!"_

_"Wait, I remember this. This was when I filled in for the fire ferrets." _

_Indeed, she remembered the time Bolin had temporarily gathered the old team together for a charity game, but without Mako and Korra, he chose Rainbow and Rarity. At first, Rarity was hesitant, until she realized her eye for detail and fast and fluid grace was her secret weapon to winning the match. She managed to step out of her comfort zone while still being true to herself. She hadn't played in a game since it was a one time deal, but the exhilarating feeling of winning was something she carried with her always. _

_She was even happier with the designer uniform she wore, and she didn't even need that helmet, but instead wore her hair in a hight ponytail. _

_"Oh! This is simply divine! How avant garde!"_

_She heard Shiro's voice again. "As she faces the opposing team, single handed, the Dark Spirit Trio!"_

_"I'm sorry, the-what now?"_

_The unicorn gasped when she saw her opposing team. They were humanoid dark spirits, each wearing pro-bending uniforms, their eyes were golden in color and their mouths and teethes were attached, creating a terrifying image. _

_"Forget avant garde! I should have said 'en garde!"_

_The monsters came at her, but Rarity managed to blast them back with her waterbending and by summersaulting their bending advances. _

_The water beside her started to rise up, forming the outline of a human alicorn. The water disappeared, revealing it to be Princess Luna, also in anthro form while wearing a one piece black jumpsuit with a silver belt, high-heel boots and fingerless long gloves. _

_"It is here!" _

_She spotted the Tantabus moving around the opposing monster team like a serpent in the grease. It singed into the arena's floor, creating another dark spirit-player to emerge. _

_Rarity readied her stance, "Four against one? Hardly seems fair…for them!"_

_Using everything she learned from Korra and Kya, Rarity levitated the water from bellow the arena, creating a tidal wave that struck all of the monsters, besides herself, down into the drink._

_The Tantabus appeared again, making another monster behind Rarity and grab her by the back of her uniform. Luna zapped at the creature, vaporizing it but Rarity's beautiful uniform was now ruined. _

_"It was such a pretty little chiffon...! What kind of monster would do this?!" she cried out in pain while getting down on her knees. _

_"The Tantabus."_

_"Then let's stop it!" Rarity got back up, ready to fight, but was stopped by Luna who flew up._

_"No, please! I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me. I will catch it."_

_She zoomed after the creature, which created more dark spirit-players to attack her. Luna zapped each of them away as she came after the Tantabus, but it was took late. It went out the stain glass dome roof and looked it up with cement, preventing Luna from going after it._

_"It has jumped into another dream! I am sorry, but if I am to stop it, I must follow it where you cannot."_

_"Go! " Rarity insisted. _

_Luna broke the dome, allowing her to fly out of the unicorn's dream, who then turned around to fight more of the incoming monsters. _

_"I should be able to handle things here." she said bravely…right before realizing just how many more monsters she now had to face._

_"I hope…!"_

_(~)_

_As always, Pinkie Pie was happily jumping up and down in her pony form, and every time she leaped, the scenery immediately changed in an instant. First it was a meadow, then a cave, followed by a mountain with a dragon, and then the spirit world meadow. All the while she sang, _

_"La-la-la-la-la! Whee! Whee, ha-ha! La-la-la-la-la!"_

_During the spirit meadow sequence, anthro Princess Luna appeared before her. "I followed the Tantabus here. Now I need only find—"_

_Pinkie leaped again and the scenery once again changed. This time, into that old temple where she and the girls stayed while Korra had lost her memory. _

_"Sorry, can't help it! An idea pops into my head, it—" she leaped once more and gasped, finding herself in Sugar Cube Corner. Which was now filled with a variety of delicious cakes. _

_"Ooh, cake!"_

_She was just about ready to take a bite, unaware that the Tantabus has already infiltrated her dream. It sinked into one of the cakes while Pinkie had her back turned, transforming the once harmless treat into a hideous monster with various eyes that splattered its frosting all over Pinkie Pie before opening its mane mouths on its many layers, ready to devour her! _

_"Ew, cake!"_

_More and more cakes came to life, some with bat wings and others with sharp fangs. Once cake exploded, revealing Princess Luna within it. Using her magic, she created a clear bleu force field around her and Pinkie before expanding it. The impact destroyed all of the cakes, splattering them around the room. Luna saw the Tantabus enter a cake box. She leaped froward for it, only to suddenly hit a large crystal statue of Spike. The scenery had changed into that of the Crystal Empire._

_"No!"_

_"Sorry!" Pinkie apologized. _

_Luna zapped at the sky and escaped into another dream. Pinkie Pie leaped once last time, now in Ponyville with a giant ice cream cone standing in townsquare. _

_"Who wants ice cream?!"_

_The townsponies all appeared, smiling in agreement._

_(~)_

_Fluttershy's dream was a much more peaceful one. She was in her anthro form while in the meadow of the spirit world, having some fun with the little spirits, as well as her animal friends._

_"It's so nice to have both animals and spirits playing together." _

_The Tantabus then tapped on Angel bunny's tail, causing him to grow intensely in size, frightening away the spirits and critters. Fluttershy spun around and gasped to see a monstrous version of her pet rabbit roaring at her. _

_"N-n-n-n-nice… giant... evil Angel…!" she screamed in terror, only to be rescued by Princess Luna right when the angel monster was about to destroy her with its claw. _

_The two hovered above and Fluttershy wiped away her sweat, "Phew! Oh, thank you, princess!"_

_But Luna had no time for gratitude for the Tantabus was escaping once again. This time, it went into the spirit portal and Luna quickly went after it, leaving Fluttershy to fight off the evil angel with her airbending._

_(~)_

_Applejack sighed as she polished her brightly red giant apple with her hoof. "Now this is what I call an incredible dream."_

_The Tantabus appeared once more, this time destroying every tree it came in contact with. One of the flowers on one of the tress grew larger, to reveal Luna manifest herself. She gasped once she spotted the Tantabus aiming at Applejack's large apple. _

_Applejack quickly earthbended a rock at the creature, but it only split in two, completely missing the aim, before going onto A.J's large apple, drying it up. Luna flew into its core, following the Tantabus._

_(~) _

_Next thing she knew, she was in Republic City. So far, all seemed to be normal…until she saw a heard of cars driving at high speed with criminals screaming and shouting like idiotic maniacs. Luna then saw what appeared to be some kind of motorcycle with wings that flew overhead. It turned out to be Mako ridding some kind of magical flying bike and used his firebending to create a literal fire wall to stop the criminals. He pressed a button on the handles and the side of the bike shot various nets, capturing each of the criminals in an instant. The fire wall disappeared and Mako landed his bike, removing his goggles while Luna landed beside him._

_"So, this is what you dream about?" she asked, rather surprised._

_The firebender smiled confidently, "Hey, I got an imagination too you know."_

_Sadly, that imagination was about to take a turn for the worse. The Tantabus had submerged itself onto Mako's bike, causing it to glow a sinister purple and wrap the seat belts around him like a snake. He struggled to break free as the machine took life, with a mouth and the headlights for eyes. It roared and Luna used her magic to bend the water from the fire hydrants nearby, causing the vehicle to malfunction. Mako was freed from the seatbelt and Luna quickly grabbed him before the bike would explode. After placing him down she spotted the Tantabus go into a sewer and she immediately followed._

_(~)_

_She dove down and down to eventually found herself in what looked like a cave, where she saw anthro Rainbow Dash, fighting off against both changelings and Equalists alike. She punched and she kicked, unleashing fire blasts left and right;_

_"I can see the Tantabus has already turned your slumbers into a nightmare!" said Luna in a frantic worry. But Rainbow did not seem surprised at all. _

_"What are you talking about? This is one of my favorite dream!" she said happily just when a changeling came up from behind her and she effortlessly punched it's face. _

_The Tantabus then touched the entire cave which…changed the whole scenery. _

_No longer were they in a cave but in a very brightly colored meadow with candy-like trees, frosting branches and dancing, singing sunflowers, all singing to the tune of "This Old Man". Each one had big eyes. _

_**We are such happy flowers**_

_**We will now sing for hours**_

_**Aren't we unbearably cute?**_

_**Watch me solo on this flute**_

_Rainbow Dash screamed in terror. This was her worst nightmare of all!_

_Luna saw the Tantabus go up into the sky and chased it into the clouds._

_(~)_

_The clouds were always the perfect place for Korra to be. Her large, beautiful wings spread open wide as she zoomed across the skies, bypassing various fish that leaped out of the sea before her. Nothing made her happier than to feel the wind in her feathers and the sun on her face._

_She gently landed down on a nice beach to soak up some more sun. This was the perfect day…for about two seconds. _

_Suddenly, the skies turned dark and thunder crashed. The seas turned rapid and rain fell from the heavens. It was night and something appeared to be rising from the sea. To Korra's devastation, it was UnaVaatu, laughing his wicked laugh._

_Korra was ready to face him but quickly realized she couldn't get off the ground. Her wings were now gone!_

_"It's over, Avatar!" he said with an evil laugh. The waves hit the shoreline, to reveal Princess Luna. Both she and Korra flew up towards UnaVaatu, using the water around them to wrap the monstrous man in a sea of water before freezing it in a matter of seconds, trapping him inside. _

_"Did you see where the Tantabus went?" Luna asked the Avatar._

_"There it is!" she pointed behind the princess to see the monster, but it had already disappeared into another dream. Luna wasted no time to follow it._

_The ice around UnaVaatu started to shatter. Now Korra was in trouble._

_(~)_

_Flash Sentry was proving his worth by fighting off against the opposing pony guards. This was his chance to move up the ranks. He was both a fast flyer and a strong horsemen with powerful legs to punch and kick. The bell rang, naming him the winner of the match._

_The Tantabus appeared once again did its dirty work, turning the opposing teammates into monstrous bat-ponies. Flash's worse fear._

_"AHHHHH! BATS!"_

_He always had an irrational fear of bats, ever since he was a young colt. He flew away from the creatures as fast as he could. _

_"Not the bats! Not the bats! Not the bats! Not the bats!"_

_Luna emerged from the spotlights and aimed towards the bat-ponies, blasting them away from Flash, much to his gratitude. She spotted the Tantabus once more, which disappeared towards the exit. _

_(~)_

_Twilight's dream was in a large library, filled with books of all kinds. Nothing made her happier. Except, maybe for the books to fly right out of the shelves for her to read them._

_One of the books opened up, allowing the Tantabus to come through. Twilight turned around and gasped in horror. The books had then started turning into bat-books._

_Twilight jumped away from her seat and started firebending at the things. Spreading her wings wide open, and igniting them with her flames like she did to chase after Starlight Glimmer. _

_She started flying away from the books, her wings still burning, making them grow to incinerate the books as she did. She stopped in mid flight to see the Tantabus approach her from the opposite end of the hallway. _

_Luna quickly appeared in front of her, shielding her fellow princess from the monster. _

_"Luna!"_

_Using her magic, Luna began turning the Tantabus into pure crystal, keeping it contained. She turned her head, sharing a triumphant smile with Twilight. But that did not last long. The books all started flying upwards, papers ripping off to create some sort of paper-like human being. More like a monster. It was Tirek, made entirely out of paper, aiming his giant palm directly at Twilight, right when the Tantabus escaped!_

(~)

Everyone gasped as they all snapped awake, grabbing Spike, Asami and Bolin's attention, who were all reading individual books.

Spike quickly rushed over to Rarity, "What happened? Are you guys okay?" he asked.

Bolin rushed over to his brother, who was breathing heavily. "That…that was terrible!" Mako screamed, having never felt more terrified in his life.

Fluttershy was sweating and Asami gently wiped it away with a rank. "I'll say! I never want to have that nightmare again!"

Rainbow Dash shivered in fear, "Me either!" she started rocking back and forth in a fiddle position.

Korra and Twilight were only onto each other, horrified at reliving their past fears. "I never thought anything could actually make me _not_ want to read!" Twilight said while still clinging onto Korra.

"But Luna caught it, didn't she?" Bolin asked.

Princess Luna descended downwards from the ceiling, looking at them all with deep regret, "I am so sorry, my friends. I failed. It will be back to infect your dreams the next time you sleep."

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy trembled as she covered herself with her blanket.

Flash was still trembling, "The bats…_anything but the bats!_"

"Yeah. I reckon I could live without seeing that thing ever again." said Applejack.

"But you will." said Luna, "Again and again, every night, until it grows powerful enough to infect the waking world!"

"And just when were you going to tell me this, young lady?"

Everyone gasped when the grown alicorn appeared into the room.

"Leilani!"

"Mother?! But, how did you-"

"I could sense something was wrong while I slumbered, so I came as quickly as I could. After all, I taught you everything you know."

Luna's head lowered in shame. "I'm sorry, mother. But I couldn't let you get involved. This was my mistake and I have to be the one to fix it."

"Luna, if this creature is as powerful as you say then it is my business just as much as yours. The fate of Equestria rests on _our _hooves. Besides, you should know better than to go around trying to vanquish evil creatures without my permission! Remember what happened with that hydra sixty years ago?"

"His head was in my blind spot! Besides, that tower was meant to be renovated anyways."

Mako cleared his throat, getting the two alicorn's attention. "I hate to interrupt this stroll down memory lane, but what are we going to do about the Tatabus?"

"We will catch it." said Leilani.

"We? No, mother! I can not drag you into my mess!"

"Luna-"

"After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am once again responsible for harming others is more than I can bear. I'm the one who needs to set things right."

The queen alicorn placed her wing over her daughter. "You don't have to fight alone, my dear. What happened is in the past."

"It'll be okay!" said Pinkie Pie, in hopes of lighting up the mood, "Everybody makes mistakes!"

"As long as none of you dreamt about anybody else, the Tantabus remains confined to your dreams." Leilani explained, "We still have a chance to catch it before it's too late."

"Phew, that's good to hear! Although after Luna left, I did happen to dream that I was eating a giant ice-cream cone with all of Ponyville and then shared it with the new air nation while taking a test we hadn't studied for. See, what'd I tell ya? Everybody makes mistakes!"

Everybody's jaw dropped in horror. Now everypony in Ponyville would be infected by the Tantabus as well as the airbenders of back in Republic City, and with it it can gain more power to take over the world!

Bolin rose his hand up, "Is it okay if I panic right now?"

Korra shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Okay…_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

"But that means the Tantabus could be turning every dream in Ponyville into a nightmare!" Twilight exclaimed in terror.

"And the dreams of the airbenders!" Flash stated.

"It is far worse than that." Luna explained, "Infecting all those dreams gives it more and more power. Soon it will be able to escape into the real world and infect both Equestria _and_ Republic City with its nightmare plague!"

"Then you must let us help you stop it before that happens!" Rarity said bravely.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked, "The Tantabus was able to escape Luna when it only had _nine_ dreams it could get to!"

"It is true." said Leilani, "With so many dreams to hide in, I don't know how we can catch it."

Twilight pondered for a moment before coming up with a suggestion, "Hmm… What if everypony in Ponyville were having _one_ dream?"

Luna's ears perked up, "I… can create shared dreams, yes, but for so many ponies at once? Including the airbenders? I have never done anything like that. The amount of power it would take…" she felt her mother's wing over her shoulder.

"We will do it together. With our magic combined we will be able to stop it. If you will let me."

"Of course, mother. I will do anything to end this, including accept your help." she turned to the others, "_All_ of your help. I cannot allow the Tantabus to escape into the real world. All of you must now go back to sleep and hope that we can create such a dream."

Team Avatar did just as the princess requested of them. Even Bolin, Asami and Spike slept to help their friends. Mother and daughter placed the tip of their horns together as a transparent orb circled around them. Countless and countless neon white strings grew from their combined horns, extending from the palace all across Ponyville, even Air Temple Island.

The spell was activated.

(~)

_Kai was one of the first to open his eyes to the strangeness he was seeing. It looked like Air Temple Island and Ponyville had merged together. The airbenders, including Tenzin and his family were all just as skeptical as to how this was happening. Ponies all around looked just as confused, not only to seeing their airbender friends with them…but all of the abnormal and abstract things happening around them. _

_Muffins with wings flew above the night sky, several earth ponies could swim in midair, even Lyra and Bon Bon realized that their lower torsos has been merged as one. Which, really didn't bother them. They were already inseparable before, now they truly were. _

_"What is going on here?" Tenzin asked right before he bumped into something. It was a gigantic Derpy, who meowed at him for some strange reason. _

_Jinora spotted Korra and the rest of Team Avatar approaching them. "Korra!" the young airbender rushed to her side and hugged her hips. "What happened? Where are we?"_

_"You're all in a dream. Literally."_

_"Luna and Leilani did it!" Twilight exclaimed with joy._

_Applejack saw Opal the cat chase after a very small version of a stallion. This itself caused A.J. to shiver in disgust. This whole place was bizarre. She then spotted a pair of familiar looking red legs and powerful hooves. _

_"Big Mac! Boy, I'm glad to see somethin' familiar!"_

_However, not everything about her brother was the same…considering he had a long unicorn's horn sticking out of his forehead! _

_"Eeyup." using his new magic, Big Mac created a giant apple that hurled across the sky._

_"How are Leilani and Luna doing this?" Tenzin asked, right before his son Meelo came flying down on a gigantic version of his pet lemur, wearing a general's cap and hat, added with a sword._

_"All bow down before the great Meelo!" he said in a demanding voice, to which everyone just rolled their eyes at. _

_"Ponies! Airbenders!"_

_The voice of the night princess echoed across the dream land. Her and her mother, their horns still glowing individually, hovered over all in a shimmering transparent forcefield. Both were in their anthro forms._

_"Princess Luna! Queen Leilani!"_

_All ponies and airbenders bowed before their rulers. _

_"There is no time for bowing, my friends! " Luna exclaimed, "There is something coming, something terrible! No, it is already here!"_

_Everyone screamed in terror once they saw the Tantabus, which had now grown even larger in size! The very sight of it caused great fear among the townsfolk, which in return only made Luna feel worse about what she had done._

_"I am so sorry! I brought this upon you! But I will end it now!"_

_"Luna, wait!"_

_Ignoring her mother's cries, the princess shot a white beam at the Tantabus in hopes of destroying it once and for all. But even that wasn't enough. The poor princess panted from exhaustion, sweat dripped from her brows as the Tantabus began terrorizing the citizens._

_"Luna, what's wrong?" Twilight asked. _

_Luna grunted as both she and her mother struggled to keep all of the combined dreams at bay. "It… is taking all our strength just to hold this massive dream together!" said the queen, "You children will have to stop it!"_

_"I truly wish I did not have to ask this of you!" Luna said with regret. _

_"Then you're in luck." said Korra with complete confidence. _

_"Yeah! We're already on it!" Rainbow Dash winked at Flash Sentry and the two ponies flew after the Tantabus together, followed by the others. The ponies all changed into their anthro forms. _

_The Tantabus did not waste its time in causing chaos among the dream world. It turned a house into a living monster as well as create life-man eating air gliders to chase the airbenders. One of the houses grabbed onto the always depressed Ryu in its monster claws._

_"Big deal." he said bluntly, as always, not showing any emotion aside from disinterest. _

_Rainbow swooped in and kicked the monster's face, causing it to drop Ryu, who actually screamed in terror right before Rainbow managed to catch him._

_"I got you!"_

_Another one of the monster houses had a stallion in its mouth, who tried to keep it from closing by using his front hooves to push its upper jaw open. Twilight swooped in and firebended at the creature. The stallion fell and Flash Sentry quickly caught him before safely placing him back down._

_One of the airbenders, Daw, was caught in-between the monster's foot. Fluttershy thought really hard and changed herself back into Flutterbat to bite the monster's foot, causing it to cry out in pain and release Daw so Fluttershy could take him to safety. _

_Opal attempted to airbend at a gigantic venus fly trap but got tangled in its vines. Just as it was about to eat her, the plant was electrocuted and immediately dried up, causing Opal fell to the ground. Her savior extended her hand to help her up. Asami has used her electric glove to kill the monstrous plant. Opal hugged her in gratitude._

_There were even more deadly plants around town, Mako and Applejack worked together to tame them and rescue the captive ponies with their bending. _

_Applejack spotted her brother down bellow, who was surrounded by the flying cupcakes which were anything but sweet. _

_"Oh, no! Big Mac! You can do anythin' in a dream, remember?"_

_Realizing this, Big Mac used his imagination. His body became engulfed with a golden aura. He gained golden horse shoes with apple prints, his work collar gained amethysts stones and golden trims and a large green apple king-crown rested on his head and a pair of big red wings grew from his back. Using his new attributes, he flew up into the sky. _

_"Wheeeeee!"_

_While Applejack was happy for her brother, Mako was more…confused and concerned. _

_"I don't even wanna know."_

_Rainbow flew down towards them, "Come on! If that Tantabus thing turns any more of this dream against us, we'll be too busy saving lives to catch it! And it'll grow powerful enough to escape into the real world!"_

_"How are we even gonna know when it's able to escape?" Mako asked._

_Everyone else stopped what they were doing to see the large nightmare creature, now even bigger than before, creature a sword out of its body to tear open a portal into the night sky and began making its way out._

_"Oh, I think we'll know." Rainbow said with worry. _

_Korra immediately reacted blasted at the creature, causing it to retreat. Luna then used her own magic to seal up the opening as fast as she could, regardless of how much energy she was using. _

_"Hurry, my friends!"_

_Asami then remembered, "If we can do anything we want in dreams, then…" using her own imagination, Asami's body started to glow before revealing she had reverted back into the pony anthro form she temporarily had back after Harmonic Convergence. Her pony ears and pegasus wings returned along with her extended hair that looked like a pony's tail._

_"I like the way you think, Sato!" Rainbow said before flying up with Asami right behind her and together they flew after the Tantabus._

_They attempted to ram at it, but it only created a hole that caused the two to fly right through it. _

_"What the?!"_

_Fluttershy addressed to the townsfolk."Please, we need your help too!"_

_Korra and Twilight tried zapping at the creature, but it still didn't budge. "Fluttershy's right! " said Korra, "We've all got to work together to stop it from escaping!"_

_"But how can we help?" Daw asked, "Non of us have your magic or your speed!" he said to Rainbow._

_The pony crossed her ams proudly. "That's true... in the real world!"_

_"Which this isn't!" Bolin reminded them all, "It's a dream!"_

_Bic Mac flew by, zapping the flying muffins with his horn. "Eeyup!"_

_"And not just any! This is your dream! " Twilight addressed to the crowd, speaking strongly as she did. "Anything you can do in your dreams, you can do now!"_

_Spike got an idea and snapped his fingers. His body glowed and his anatomy grew in size, creating a very manly and dashing night in shinning armor appearance complete with muscles, cape and armor. _

_"Well, if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big, right?" he jumped up onto the giant Derpy, "Hi-yah!"_

_Derpy flew up with Spike ridding on her while Commander Meelo rode on Pookie while shouting, "CHARGE!"_

_The townspeople cheered with glee. They could stop the monster. All they really needed right now was their imagination. _

_The Tantabus once again tore open another gateway, but both Spike and Meelo extended their swords, flying at the creature and cutting it in three separate halves._

_Tenzin came ridding on a chines dragon, unleashing an abnormally powerful amount of his bending that he could have never achieved while awake. _

_The creature tore open another gateway, and this time Scootaloo imagined herself with gigantic wings and flew upwards, using the winds to push the creature away. _

_Rainbow smiled proudly at her little pupil._

_Kai had his own dreams too. He imagined himself ridding on some kind of board which could fly on its own and spun around the Tantabus, creating a tornado. To help him, Rainbow Dash morphed herself into an anthro version of her Power Ponies alter ego, Zap and spun around the Tantabus alongside Kai, working together to subdue it._

_"It's working!"_

_"But it's not enough!" Flash exclaimed in terror as the Tantabus began to grow right out of the tornado. Luna was feeling even more distraught at this. This creature had yet to be stopped._

_"Then do more!" Pinkie shouted, "This is a dream, remember?"_

_Bolin's body glowed and he transformed into his NukTuk alter ego. "NukTuk to the rescue!" using his new powers, he managed to create an ice-bridge to reach the Tantabus and grab hold of it with his newfound supper strength, pulling the creature down to earth but it proved to be too powerful so Korra helped with her own magic to blast it down. The creature then managed to grab hold of both Bolin and Korra and tossed them both away like flies. Bolin was quickly saved by Asami, still in her anthro state, while Korra was caught by Mako, who had already dreamed up his special flying bike. Korra was impressed._

_"Yeah, I know." he said with a smile._

_Twilight used her imagination to bring the destroyed Golden Oak Library back to life and summoned the books to fly out and attack the Tantabus._

_Applejack changed into her Power Ponies persona and used her lasso to pull the creature away from the new opening. Rarity stitched the opening closed with her own magic. _

_Ikki came flying on a bed of butterflies that attacked the Tantabus at her command while Jinora had a swarm of Furry-Foot's do so as well. Even Fluttershy managed to tame the evil giant angel bunny monster to attack the real threat. Flash Sentry, even summoned a swarm of bats to obey him, even wearing bat crown._

_"I thought you hated bats." Twilight said, rather surprised._

_"I do. But I hate that thing ever more!" he pointed his hoof forward, ordering the creatures to do his bidding. "Fly my minions!"_

_But even with everyone's help, Leilani and Luna kept on struggling to keep this dream together. There was just too many, even more them. But the queen knew that it was not her who was truly struggling. But her own daughter, who started to cry._

_"I cannot hold this dream together much longer!" she said while straining to keep her horn up, "Equestria will fall because of me!"_

_The Tantabus roared, causing everyone to back away and fall to the ground. Meelo and Spike managed to stay airborne while still ridding on Derpy and Pookie._

_"Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that?" Meelo asked._

_Korra caught onto this too, and she quickly made the realization. "That's it! I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna!"_

_"If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape from my control the first place!"_

_"Say what now?!" Asami asked from above, only to gasp once the Tantabus tore open yet another opening._

_"What are you not telling us, Luna?" Leilani spoke in a demanding tone._

_Luna continued to shed her tears. "When NightMare Moon returned the memories of my past evil doings came back to haunt me. So, I created the Tantabus, a creature only _I_ could control, to give myself the same nightmare every night since. I never believed it would take on a will of its own."_

_"But why would you do that?!" Fluttershy asked while the Tantabus grew larger in size, even frightening the monster angel bunny._

_"If it hadn't been for my jealousy, NightMara would have never come in the first place, and she never would have returned and taken control of Asami or cursed the entire world. I-I couldn't let that go unpunished! But it seems I have not learned my lesson. Now, because of my foolishness, I have only made you suffer more!"_

_The heartbroken princess got down on her knees, covering her face in shame while the Tantabus grew larger and larger as did the opening. The creature began to take on the shape of a nightmarish unicorn, depicting Luna's body._

_Twilight, Korra, Mako and Asami all gathered around Luna and Leilani. "But that means you might just be the key to stopping all this!" said Mako._

_"He's right!" Asami agreed, "If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon, then you just need stop feeling bad for what you did!" _

_"How can I forgive myself?" Luna asked, still crying, "You all suffered because of my past mistakes, even after I had tried so hard to put it behind me. I am no better now than I was then." _

_"That's not true!" Twilight exclaimed, "You were the one who helped me forgive myself after what happened with the Red Lotus! I was in a very dark place but you never gave up on me!"_

_"Because you deserve that forgiveness. I don't! And now my creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare!"_

_"Don't talk like that!" Korra also exclaimed, the winds causing their hair and clothing to bellow in the powerful breeze, "You think you're the only one who made mistakes? I trusted a mad man and caused a civil war between my tribes! Not to mention, I nearly started Armageddon!"_

_"And I only made things worse by ratting Korra's plan out to the president!" Mako said, "Not to mention lying about my feelings to the people I care about and choosing my job over my family!"_

_"I nearly caused an eternal dark winter and almost stole my friend's boyfriend!" Asami stated, "You think that didn't keep me up at night?" _

_Bolin rose his hand, "I almost choose my mover star career over my best friends! Which, may not sound as terrible as what these guys did, but I still felt really, really bad about it!"_

_"And I left you and your sister for many moons because I couldn't cope with the loss of your father." Leilani confessed. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret it. But I knew I couldn't change the past, only the future."_

_"Don't you see?" Korra continued, "We all did things we're not proud of, but we've learned from them! Believe or not, you were the one who inspired us to do that!"_

_Luna was surprised by did. "How? You didn't get to relive my mistakes. I was starting to forgive myself, but seeing NightMara again…it was just too much!"_

_The Tantabus slowly started making its way out into the real world. Time was running out._

_"But look at what you're doing!" said Twilight, "NightMara would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everybody who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust us enough to believe we're right?"_

_Luna looked up, the Tantabus was nearly out, but once she gazed into the loving and forgiving eyes of her dear friends as well as her own mother, who gently wrapped her arms around her youngest child, showering her with all the love in her heart. _

_"Mother…I'm sorry."_

_"I'm sorry too. Do you forgive me?"_

_"I already have."_

_"Then…do forgive yourself once more?" she wiped away her daughter's tears, who smiled. _

_"…I do!"_

_The Tantabus cried out in horror, suddenly feeling weak and no longer able to escape the dream world. Much to its horror, both it and the portal began to shrink. The portal closed completely and Luna stood up as the unicorn-shaped Tantabus walked towards her. The creature merged into Luna's body, never to be seen again. The creation returning to its owner. _

_And with that, it was all over. Luna took in a huge sigh of relief, smiling in gratitude to all those who believed in her._

_"Thank you. Thank you all."_

(~)

Twilight felt the warmth of the sun rain down upon her face and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and sat upright. She was a pony once more, as were the rest of the Mane Six and Flash Sentry.

"Luna did it!"

The friends yawned and stretched as they got out of bed.

"She sure did!" said Flash, "Only… I'm not exactly sure _what_ she did."

"Luna created the Tantabus to punish herself! The worse she felt, the more power it had! But once she finally forgave herself for what Nightmare Moon did…"

"Poof!" Spike said.

Korra stood up, stretching her limbs and wings before jogging in place. "Wow! I never felt this well rested in a long time. I feel like I can run a marathon."

"Me too!" Mako agreed, "Who knew fighting off an evil nightmare monster could have the same effects as coffee."

"Shh…" Leilani gently asked them all to keep quiet as she wrapped her wing over her peacefully sleeping daughter like a blanket. She had not done this since she and her sister were little fillies.

Everyone in the room went, "Awwwww…"

"Huh. Wonder what she's dreaming about now." Spike asked.

Korra smiled, "Whatever it is, it must be a pretty good one."

And indeed it was, the princess perfect and ideal dream was…a peaceful slumber. No fears, no anxiety, no guilt. Just pure, complete peace of mind and spirit.

_***(~)***_

_**2 Corinthians 5:17-18~**_

_Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation. The old has passed away; behold, the new has come. All this is from God, who through Christ reconciled us to himself and gave us the ministry of reconciliation;_

_***(~)***_

**WOW! This one was a doozy! I wonder if the actual writers of this episode had just as much fun with this as I did. I hope you all liked Leilani being here and, special thanks to one of my reviewers who suggested Bolin becoming NukTuk ;)**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you learn a lesson in forgiveness as well. Personally speaking, "Forgiveness" is my favorite lesson to learn. I had my own experience with forgiveness, regarding my father. Long story short, I too Amended some fences myself. **

**Well, this will be the last chapter until the season 5 hiatus ends. Until then, keep an eye out for more "Tales of Equestria" and my "Twice Upon a Time" stories.**

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	15. Canterlot Boutique

_***(~)***_

_**Proverbs 3:5-8~**_

_"Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge Him, and He shall direct your paths. Do not be wise in your own eyes; Fear the Lord and depart from evil. It will be health to your flesh, and strength to your bones."_

_***(~)***_

**Canterlot Boutique **

It was yet another busy day at Carousel Boutique, and the always beautiful Rarity was busy with her work as usual. She levitated a few swatches from the shelf to start working on a new outfit she had planed until her eyes darted upwards at the clock. Immediately, she smiled and dropped the swatches and dashed towards the window with a wide smile on her face. Her spirits dropped once she realized nopony was there. She looked back up at the clock, already showcasing it was nine. He should have been here by now. Sighing sadly she got back into her work. Sowing away she heard a bell ringing, once again, making her gasp with excitement.

"Was that the Pony Post?!" she asked, turning her head to see…her cat playing with one of her mouse toys, with a ringing bell collar. Rarity groaned in disappointment, "Oh, it's just you, Opal."

The cat, Opalescence, meowed in annoyance as she took her toy into her mouth and walked to the corner to continue her play. The wait was already getting to the poor pony waterbender.

"Ohhh… Every other day he's here like clockwork! Not today! What could possibly be holding him up?!"

To her unexpected surprise, a certain hyperactive pink pony appeared on the window, her face plastered on it with her signature warm and happy smile.

"Strawberry cinnamon cilantro salutations!" she greeted before zipping out of view.

"What?"

"What indeed."

Rarity was startled when both the pink pony and a young airbender girl appeared before her. It was Pinkie Pie and Ikki, who carried a tray of strange looking baked goods.

"I bet you're wondering what warrants such a welcome!" Pinkie asked, "Well, that welcome is warranted by a pony who just taught Ikki to whisk up a warm batch of strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcakes!"

"My own recipe!" Ikki said with glee before taking a bite of it. Surprisingly, she liked the taste. Rarity cringed when Pinkie Pie tossed one of the cupcakes into her mouth into a loud chomp.

"That strangely sickening flavor combination doesn't sound as bad as it tastes." said Pinkie, however her lowered ears, increased irises and bloated cheeks, still holding the cupcake in her mouth, would have said otherwise. She gulped and stuck out her tongue, which was already covered in green flakes and her hair was partly delated. "And yet, I can't stop eating them!" she said with a wide smile. At times, there was really no understanding that pony.

"So we came here to offer you some!" Ikki offered the unicorn a cupcake, but Rarity was not about to let her insides get turned inside out.

"Thank you very much, Ikki but I've already had a large breakfast so, polite pass."

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have this letter for you, Rarity!" Ikki took out an envelop she had in her pocket, "The post pony was going to deliver it, but after a strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcake, he was feeling kinda _queasy_. And since _we_ were heading over anyway, I figured I could do it for him! Here you go!"

Excitedly, Rarity took the envelop and started ripping it apart, not waiting another second. Once the paper was unfolded she mumbled the written words to herself while both Ikki and Pinkie continued eating the cupcakes. Once Rarity was done reading she let out an excitable gasp/shriek and giggled with glee.

"What's it say?" Pinkie asked with her mouth full.

"_I got it!"_

Pinkie Pie and Ikki started cheering happily at the news, doing a summersault, "_Woo-hoo!_ Got what?"

"Oh, I have been holding out for the perfect location, and it finally became available! So now I can fulfill my dream of opening a boutique in _Canterlot_!"

This made the two girls even more excited. Ikki hugged Rarity while Pinkie Pie hoped around the shop. "Whoo! I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes!" she stopped in midair, feeling queazy, and zipped away to vomit in the bathroom, leaving Rarity to giggle and gallop in place.

This was the moment she had been working for so long. And now her dreams were finally coming true.

(~)

The train stopped at Canterlot train station and Team Avatar, along with the airbender children and Spike, exited the moving machine. Bolin was practically jumping once they arrived.

"This is so exciting! To think, our little Rare-Rare's finally making her dreams come true! They grow up so fast!" he wiped away a single happy tear.

"I'm not surprised." said Asami, "Rarity's such a savvy businesspony. Using the huge bonus she earned making the costumes for Sapphire Shores' Equestria-wide tour to open this second boutique was pure genius!"

"That's my girl!" Korra said, beaming with pride, "When she wants something she goes for it."

"She gets that from you." Mako stated with a smirk, making her smile in return.

"I can't wait to see how her new store looks like." said Jinora, already fantasizing what the place will appear to be. She didn't have to wait so long for in only a short amount of time, they arrived. The boutique was much bigger than the one Rarity had back in Ponyville. The exterior was painted in bright vibrant colors of violet, purple and magenta, along with crystal clear windows adorned with golden edges and a heart at the center of the entrance door. Inside, the place was even more spectacular. It was a two stories store complete with a spiral staircase towards the upper ring of the shop, and cloths as far as the eye could see. The place was decorated with silk hanging from the walls and several balloons for the grand opening. A table rested on the ground floor with all sorts of treats and snacks for the costumers and friends. One room was served especially for Rarity's work space. All of her friends were left in awe at how amazingly detailed, professional, not to mention beautiful, the place looked.

"I take it from your reaction that you like the boutique?" Rarity asked with a knowing smile.

"It's lovely." Fluttershy said, her eyes gleaming.

"It's more beautiful than I imagined!" Jinora said while clapping her hands close to her heart.

Applejack herself was proud to see just how much dedication was put into this place, "Gosh, Rarity. I know hard work when I see it, and it looks like you worked your hooves to the nub!"

"I don't know." Pinkie said, inspecting Rarity's hooves, "Those hooves don't look nubby. They look scrubbied and buffied and pedied!"

"Well, despite my 'nubby scrubby buffy pony pedi, I actually have been working very hard!" Rarity explained, "However, I never could have gotten the boutique ready for the grand opening without the help of my new manager Sassy Saddles!"

Everyone turned to see another unicorn enter the room. Unlike the other mares, her body proportions were much taller and thiner, similar to that of Princess Cadance. Her coat was of pale light cerulean with bright orange eyes, brilliant vermilion mane with light amber stripes with a gradient of moderate fuchsia. She dawned moderate bleu eyeshadow. She wore a dark purple dress with petal like sleeves and shirt with golden circles around the petals and a golden saddle-like accessory on her back. Her long blue horn was glowing in a bright amber aura, levitating a clipboard. She lowered it down and her eyes widened when she spotted who else was in the store. She smiled, she was indeed a very lovely unicorn pony.

"Bust my buttons, Rarity! Team Avatar in the flesh!"

The friends happily greeted the nice unicorn with smiles and waves. "I knew I needed a manager for Canterlot Carousel," Rarity explained, "so when Sassy showed me her resumé and I saw that she worked in all of the finest boutiques in Canterlot, I hired her right on the spot!"

Sassy Saddles levitated a long folded paper in front of everyone, "I then laid out this plan, or "pattern" as we say in the fashion biz, for Canterlot Carousel so that Rarity's boutique will be a guaranteed success and those doors will never, ever, _ever_ close!" the unicorn's excitement was a clear sign she was just as dedicated and passionate as Rarity was in getting this shop up and running.

"Wow, Sassy. Your attention to detail is truly impressive." Twilight complimented.

"And you have pretty hair!" Ikki complimented.

"Why, thank you little one." Sassy said with a slight blush before unfolding part of the paper, showcasing an image of the boutique with a pin over the image, "I've already put a pin in the first piece of the pattern – _Beautify the Boutique_! But next was the very crucial pattern piece – _Marketing to the Mares_!" she unfolded the paper more, showcasing an image of a megaphone and various ponies listening with great smiles.

"Wow." Mako said, quite impressed, "That _is_ impressive."

"Turns out that everypony here loves royalty!"

Rarity continued to explain, "And with my Four Nations collection already a huge success back in Ponyville, I also created a collection that beautifully revolves around the royal element of Canterlot!"

Sassy Saddles approached the pony and human alicorns, "_And_ it just so happens there's, not one, but _two_ hot new princesses in Equestria!"

"In every poll Sassy Saddles took, _you two_ were the most popular princesses!" Rarity said, "Coincidentally, one of my gowns is inspired by the window in Canterlot Castle commemorating both Twilight's coronation and Harmonic Convergence!"

Sassy stood on the stage, removing the curtains to reveal a stunning one of a kind gown. The skirt was divided into three pieces, the above one was aquamarine, the lower half was ocean blue, slightly transparent, and the lower half was purple, fully transparent. Each piece was decorated with patters that both consisted of star constellations and the form of a stain glass window. Two fake white wings adorned the back and the corset was crystal-like in design, with designs similar to that of the skirt, giving it a stain glass/star-like image. It revealed the shoulders and diamond-like sleeves wrapped around the arms in an elegant and stylish way. One was made for a pony while the other was made for a human, minus the fake wings on the back. While the design did depict a glass-like appearance, the colors were reminiscent of the blue, green and purple skies that occurred during that one cosmic event that changed everything. Everyone was astonished by the beauty of the designs.

"While I've always prided myself on paying attention to detail, I've taken my latest collection to a whole new level with "Rarity's Rules of TLC"!"

Pinkie Pie appeared ridding on a design dummy, which was wearing an unfinished piece on it, "Judging by this baby, TLC stands for Tasty Liquorice Candy!" she slid down, causing the clue skirt to fall off and land on her head. Korra took the skirt off of the pony and placed it back in its proper place on the unfinished work.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it, Pinkie." the Avatar said sweetly.

"TLC stands for 'Time, Love, and Couture'." Rarity explained before placing the dummy back into her work room and closing the door to avoid any more distractions, "And while I do agree that these dresses have potential, I've not had enough _time_ to give them enough _love_ to become _couture_. But the rest of the gowns in tonight's line have met Rarity's Rules and are ready to be presented!"

Sassy Saddles's horn glowed while she rose up her pattern, "_My_ marketing research also confirmed that customers that viewed somebody _famous_ wearing a gown wish to own that gown for themselves." unfolding the paper, showed an image of Rarity with a star behind her, "I call this piece of the pattern _Celebrity Status_!"

Rarity's ears lowered shyly as she tried to ask the two princesses, "So, I was hoping if you girls might possibly wear these tonight?"

The two princesses didn't even need to think twice before Korra answered, "If wearing those dresses helps your boutique in any way, then I say stick a pin in it!" using her magic, she levitated a pin and stuck it into the image Sassy just showed. The unicorn herself smiled happily at their response.

"Alright, everybody! Let's set the stage! It's time to open up shop!"

Rarity still couldn't believe it, this had been her lifelong dream for so long, and now it was coming true at long last. She smiled gratefully at her loving friends and family, "You all have no idea how much it means to me to have you all here. Ever since I was a little filly, all I've ever wanted was to own a boutique here in Canterlot. Somebody pinch me! I'm about to open the doors to that very boutique!"

Rarity received a surprise bare hug from Bolin, "We're so proud of you!" he lowered her down and fixed her mane before she got ready to greet her costumers. This was it, the moment of truth. Korra felt the immense sisterly pride come over her, her little Rarity was making her mark.

The doors opened and Rarity opened her mouth to greet her new clients...

"Welcome to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel!"

The crowd cheered…but not for Rarity. At the very last moment, she was literally overshadowed when Sassy Saddles stood in front of her, blocking her from view to welcome everyone. This was suppose to be her big moment and her manager just took it right from under her. The white unicorn was…well, shocked to say the least, not to mention disappointed. Her friends shared the same reaction. This was not what she was expecting.

None the less, Sassy's impression did get the ball rolling. One by one, she greeted the costumers that entered the store, "Oh, hello! Oh, nice to see you! Welcome, welcome! Oh, I'm so happy to see you…"

"That Sassy totally stepped on your hooves, Rarity." Applejack said, voicing out Korra's very thoughts.

"Oh, no!" Meelo exclaimed, "Did she mess up that nice pony pedi?!" he inspected Rarity's hooves, while she was still in a state of shock, and sighed once he knew all was fine with her hooves, "Okay. Phew!"

Rarity finally came to her senses and tried to make the most of the situation, "Oh, I don't think she meant to. Besides, as my manager it is her job to help make a good first impression. She was only doing her job is all."

Speak of the hydra, Sassy approached her boss, "Rarity, are you ready to reveal the collection?"

Flash Sentry narrowed his eyes at her while speaking to Rainbow Dash under his breath, "Is she sure she doesn't want do it _herself_?"

Rainbow Dash snorted bitterly under her breath, "Yeah."

"Yes, I am." Rarity responded.

"We'll go get ready." said Twilight, "Come on, Korra." the two walked up the stairs towards the dressing room to help each other get ready for the show.

Rarity took in a deep breath before feeling Korra's hand on her head, "You're going to be great." she said before kissing her forehead for good luck. A common gesture between sisters they always did. Rarity was already feeling confident once she cleared her throat to get everypony's attention and took center stage.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! I am designer and couturier Rarity, I'd like to welcome you – again" she laughed nervously, "– to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel, and I'm thrilled that you are here to see my newest collection inspired by this regal city!"

The curtain opened behind her to reveal four original gowns on display. Oohs bursted out from the crowd and several unicorns levitated their cameras to snap pictures. Sassy Saddles smiled in satisfaction, things were looking good. However, they could be better. As they say, go big or go home.

Rarity was surprise, again, when BGM music started to play and she saw each of her gowns being levitated and danced in a circle above the crowd, wowing them even more. She saw Sassy's horn glow, now knowing it was her doing. This really wasn't what she had planed for her presentation. The music certainly wasn't her choice to begin with, and she didn't even ask Sassy to make her fashion dummies dance for the audience. She walked down the small stairs of the stage to speak with her manager before she was stopped by a male unicorn pony with a dark aqua coat and three stars for a cutie mark and gray colored mane and tail, wearing a pair of stylish sunglasses and a red bandana.

"Rarity, I'm—"

"Fashion Plate of _Cosmare_ magazine!" she concluded with excitement, "I'm so honored that _Cosmare_ was able to do a piece on the grand opening of my boutique!"

"Well, when Sassy Saddles calls, saying she's found the latest and greatest in fashion, we hightail without fail! Now tell me all about your latest collection!"

"Oh, uh, it's called "Rarity's Royal Regalia"."

Fashion Plate gasped with delight and his photographers took more pictures, "Royally radiant!"

"My favorite part of being a designer is finding my inspiration, and that really wasn't difficult when it came to Canterlot." while Rarity explained, Sassy Saddles was working her magic…again. She lowered down an image of Canterlot city behind the unicorn, much to her surprise but went along with it as she continued to explain her design methods to the audience.

"Everywhere I looked, the royal city just spoke to me! I call it "In-_spire_-ation"." she said as one of her gowns lowered down from above.

The gown was a lilac color, decorated with stars and a headpiece that resembled the spiraled gold and purple rooftops of Canterlot castle. The gown was captivating on its own it made the crowd ooh with delight. Fashion Plate could not wipe off the smile on his face as his followers took millions of pictures by the minute.

"Genius! Simply genius!"

Sassy made another poster appear behind Rarity, one that depicted a pond of lilies. Once again, this was not what Rarity had planed, but went on with it.

"I spent hours by the lily pond on the castle grounds, which inspired this gown – "Water Filly"!"

Another gown appeared, one with a long sleeved blue shirt, decorated with bubbles, leaves and red stones, the skirt looked like the leaves of the water lilies she had just described.

"Oh, the whimsy!" said Fashion Plate.

"Watching Celestia raise the sun each morning literally lit up my day…" a literal ray of sunshine appeared behind her before her gown appeared before the audience, "This is "Tripping the Light"."

The gown was inspired by Celestia herself, it consisted of blue, white, yellow and fuchsia colors. The skirt was blue and long with cloud-like hem at the edges, and a slightly ruffled light green skirt above with purple rims, a purple belt and a blue top with a sun-shape broach and wing-like collar with wing-like shoes to match.

"Fantastic!"

The lights dimmed and Rarity giggled, this showcase wasn't so bad after all. "And of course, Luna raising the moon guided me to sleep. I call this "Over the Moon"!" the stage was now decorated with stars hanging from the ceiling and a crescent moon, where her Luna-inspired gown stood. It's color matched the moon princess perfectly, the top was dark purple with a crescent moon at the center and a pearled collar and a purple bow. The belt was made of pearls and the skirt was long, fluid and slightly transparent with sparkles and blue stones at the bottom, making it shimmer and shine.

"Well, I certainly am!" Fashion Plate smiled with such delight.

"And for our finale, I have something _very_ special. As many of you might know, I played a role during the epic battle of good vs. evil in the historic event of Harmonic Convergence. Regardless of the situation, the skies lit up in such an enchanting display of color I will never forget! While looking back at the stained glass windows at Canterlot castle, commemorating the event, as well as the coronations of both Princess Twilight and Princess Korra, I became inspired to make these two gowns… I call this "The Reigns in Stain"!"

"Because the dresses are inspired by the—"

"—stained glass window of two reigning princesses!" Rarity and Fashion Plate finished at the same time, equally enthusiastic.

"Yes!"

Sassy Saddles cleared her throat, getting her boss's attention, "Oh, well, _I_ think "The Reigns in Stain" is too difficult to explain! Especially for the signature piece of a collection?"

"But I rather like the—" Rarity was interrupted before she could continue.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, I, Sassy Saddles, am pleased to introduce the grand finale of the grand opening of Rarity's Royal Regalia – the "Princess Dresses"!

The spotlight shone up high on the staircase, showcasing both Twilight and Korra wearing the new gowns of Rarity's designs. The princesses made the outfits even more beautiful than before. The crowd gasped in awe at the beauty and incredible detail of the gowns.

Fashion Plate gasped in wonder, "Success!"

The crowd continued oohing and chattering as Korra and Twilight descended the stairs, smiling and waving at the crowd. Flash and Mako whistled and cheered for their ladies only to receive some looks from their friends. "What?"

After everything that happened, the gowns were a real success. Everypony loved Rarity's works, this was exactly what she'd been hoping for. She never felt prouder.

Once the princesses reached the end of the stairs, Sassy Saddles addressed to the crowd while levitating her clipboard. "Everypony, please follow me and you can all place your orders for the _Princess Dress_!"

It didn't take long for a line to already form around Sassy, while Korra and Twilight's gown shimmered underneath the spotlight. Fashion Plate smiled at the fashion designer, "Rarity, I want to be the first pony to congratulate you! The Princess Dress has just guaranteed Canterlot Carousel's success!"

The unicorn walked off of the stage, only to be met with numerous congrats from her friends and group hugs. Korra was the last to hug her. "I knew you'd knock em dead!" she said proudly.

"Yeah! Your Royal Regalia is amazing!" Twilight agreed, "And everypony seemed to love the "Reigns in Stain" dress!"

Rarity's eyes widened in surprise, "You're…you're actually calling it that?"

"Well, it was your idea."

Rarity smiled in gratitude. Her friends always appreciated her work no matter what.

"Marvelous show, Rarity!" Sassy said with a happy cheer as she approached the group, levitating a tall stack of paper. "You now have one hundred orders for your signature gown!"

Rarity's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and stammered her words in shock, "_One hundred orders_?! All at one time?!"

"According to my pattern, the next piece is _The Success of the Signature Dress_, so _I_ do not see the problem!"

Sassy may not have see any problem, but Rarity was certainly seeing one coming if this prissy unicorn didn't stop butting her nose into everything and making most of the decisions that should have been Rarity's from the start. Her anger was slowly boiling upwards, it was evident in her eye twitch and narrowed eyes that could burn a hole into anything if her element were fire.

The others could see this coming, but knew she would take it easy. At this point, either Korra, or Mako, or Rainbow, or even Twilight would have stepped up to say something in her defense, but they weren't reckless teens anymore and they knew Rarity could handle her own battles.

"Cupcake?" Thankfully, Pinkie Pie eased up the tension in the air. Meelo was already stuffing his face with the pastries while the others took one for themselves.

Rarity knew they believed she could handle this, they had more faith in her than most believed. She cleared her throat before speaking to her manager, "First of all, Sassy Saddles, I would have appreciated getting to name the final gown from _my_ collection _myself_."

Sassy released a short laugh before replying, "_My_ research shows that your "Reigns in Stain" name was a play on words that was both very confusing and quite unappealing."

Korra clenched her fists, keeping her back turned away from the unicorn, trying to keep her temper in check. To calm her down, Mako placed a blueberry muffin on her hand, to which calmed her right down. He knew blueberries were her favorites.

Rarity released a disgruntled laugh, "While I see your point, we should have discussed it _prior_ to the grand opening, Sassy."

"My _only_ goal is for Canterlot Carousel to succeed." Sassy said sincerely, "_That's_ why I changed the name, and that is why I took all those orders for the Princess Dress."

"But… But receiving orders for one hundred dresses in one day, i-it's just too much too soon!"

"Are you actually saying we should... _cancel_ these orders?!"

"Wha… But…" Rarity stammered before coming to a conclusion, "Uh, n-no, Sassy. Promises were made, and I shall sew my very best to provide each and every pony a Princess Dress full of TLC."

"Oh, thank you, Rarity, thank you!" Sassy hugged her boss before getting back to organizing the orders.

Rarity sighed. The boutique was a success indeed, but already she was feeling the pressure of the business. She expected as much, but not as quickly as this. She once again felt the gentle touch of her human counterpart on her head.

"If you need any help, just say the word." Korra said with complete confidence.

"Yeah, we're her for you." Asami said in agreement.

Rarity smiled at their selflessness, "Thank you all, so much. But, the things is… I think I should try to do this myself. Nothing personal it's just that-"

"We get it." Korra concluded with a smile, "There comes a time where everybody needs to do things on their own. This is your business now, so you make the call."

All of her friends nodded in agreement, giving her nods and winks of encouragement. The unicorn could already feel her stress levels diminishing.

How did she become so blessed to have such wonderfully wonderful friends like them.

The sincere moment was a tad ruined when Meelo suddenly rubbed his now swollen stomach. "I think I had too much cakes…" he covered his mouth, already feeling nauseous.

(~)

The group said their goodbyes to the unicorn who waved. As much as they would have loved to help her make the orders, Rarity wanted to showcase not only to them but to herself that she could do this on her own. The moment she knew she couldn't do no more she would give them a call, but for now, this was her chance.

"Oh, satin and silk, Rarity, are you sure you don't want your friends to help you make the dresses?" Sassy asked.

"No, Sassy. These orders are my responsibility. All I have to do is stick to my plan so I can deliver each and every Princess Dress in keeping with my Rules of Rarity!"

The unicorn quickly got to work, as always, she did so with passion, love, time and couture. This was what she loved to do the most. This was her passion, her calling, her destiny. She made dresses for ponies, dresses that inspire and make each pony who wore them shine like the star she knew they were.

_The rules of Rarity guarantee quality_

_This I can assure_

_For each and every dress_

_I vow to give finesse_

_With time, love, and couture_

As she worked, she kept her vision clear. The vision was the ideal image of her favorite part of her job. The part she loved the most. She couldn't wait to make her costumers feel special, unique. A rarity.

_My favorite moment's when a pony sees it_

_That special gown that she just adores_

_That pony's now in style_

_My hard work's all worthwhile_

_Oh, yes, it makes my heart_

_My heart just soar_

The days went by and making the orders was actually loads of fun. One day, two new costumers entered the building. Rarity was more than eager to attend to them, but Sassy believed she needed to focus on her work instead while she attended to the costumers. Disappointed at first but then she smiled, at least they could see more of her designs to see what other cloths they would like to order. Her disappointment returned when Sassy removed all of her original designs, leaving only the Princess Dress on display and nothing more. Suddenly, that stunning dress worn by her friends was slowly loosing its luster.

The more she made them, the less their gems shinned, the more the colors seems to grow duller and duller. It wasn't original anymore, it was so…so overdone, like a beautiful song that kept replaying and replaying to no end until hearing it no longer brought joy but anger and wishing for earplugs.

Before long, almost everypony in Canterlot was wearing the Princess Dress. Everywhere she went, she saw the dress. It wasn't as thrilling or satisfying as she thought.

_The rules of Rarity, just a parody_

_No dress here's unique_

_The panels all the same_

_Each colored windowpane_

_I fashion only makes me want to shriek!_

The poor unicorn sighed in distress until she noticed two more ponies enter the store. A male and female…the female had a horn and wings. Immediately, Rarity sprung up, happy to see her friends.

"Twilight! Flash! What brings you both here?"

"We wanted to come and see how business was going." said Twilight while levitating a three bowls of sparkling gemstones. "We found these gems in a store and thought you'd like them for your next design." the princess handed her friend the bowls and then took a look at the dresses on display. She was rather surprised to find they were all the exact same dress she and Korra wore. Somehow, they didn't look as lovely as they once did before.

"I see the Princess Dress is a big hit." said Flash, doing his best to sound happy, though even he too was already getting bored of the outfit. Having seen it, literally, twenty times on the way there.

"Thanks." Rarity said, trying her best not to let her disappointment show, "I really appreciate the visit." she heard her manager clear her throat to get her attention and pointed her hoof towards the clock on the wall. "I should get back to work. Thanks again for the gems."

"It was great seeing you, Rarity." Twilight said before she and the stallion left the store.

Rarity was all alone once again. She was so exhausted she rested her head onto the table near the bowls of gems her friends so generously gave her. Then, the light from the window began to shine through, hitting the gems and spreading their colors against the gown of the Princess Dress she was currently working on. Something ignited within her. It was something she hadn't felt in a really long time. She smiled.

_Oh, to create would give me elation_

_To feel once again some inspiration_

_Come on now, Rarity_

_Give me some clarity_

_Time for your couture love to rule_

This was it! Her inspiration had come once again. She began taking the gems Twilight and Flash gave her and started sowing them onto the Princess Dress, giving it more color and life like it hadn't had in so long.

_The rules of Rarity, extra TLC_

_This feels more sublime_

_Soon now, they will see how good these can be_

_With a little extra shine_

_The rules of Rarity guarantee quality_

_All can see it's true_

_These new gems add such flair_

_Their beauty can't compare_

_This old style suddenly gleams anew_

(~)

The following day, a unicorn with a pale pinkish/red coat with chili peppers for a cutie mark, red and pink hair and rose colored eyes entered the boutique. The bell ringing got Rarity's attention, who was adding the finishing touches to the dress.

"Is that the customer who ordered this Princess Dress?" she asked Sassy, who took a moment to look away from her clipboard to see the costumer anxiously waiting to be attended.

"I'll take care of her." said Sassy, "You keep working."

"Uh, actually, I'd love to see her reaction to this particular dress."

Sassy gestured to the stack of papers on the counter. One box was marked for each orders, while the other was marked for the orders that were done. "Paisley and poplin, Rarity, look at all the orders you still have to finish, and you want to take a break? _Now_?"

"Well, it's just I made some really lovely changes to this dress—"

"You did what?!" Sassy studied the dress, seeing that indeed Rarity had added new gemstones to the gown. While they were indeed lovely, they were not as they use to be. "But _every_ Princess Dress is supposed to be _exactly_ the same!"

"Yes yes I know, but these gems just spoke to me, and—"

"Fine. Go see her reaction." Sassy knew, due to experience, that this was not going to end well. After all, if you did not give the costumer what you wanted then the product won't sell. It's all about the sales, what sells and what captures ponies' eyes. That's how business worked.

But Rarity had a gut feeling this was the best choice. Who wouldn't love the new gems she added? She was certain this costumer would love her one of a kind Princess Dress. Who doesn't want to feel unique? She approached the costumer, levitating the gown.

"Hello, and welcome to Canterlot Carousel! I am so pleased to present to you your—"

"Princess Dress!" the pony exclaimed happily, "Finally! I've been simply desperate to get this ever since I saw the Princesses wearing it at your—" once she took the dress with her own magic, she noticed something was off, "…Wait a minute. There's something _different_."

"Well as an artiste, I did take the liberty to change a few minor details." she said proudly. However, the costumer did not look amused. Not one bit. This worried Rarity. "I, eheh, I saw these gems glistening in the light, and they just spoke to me. Aren't they lovely? And so unique!"

The unicorn sighed impatiently, "They're… fine. But they're not what I ordered, _are_ they?"

"Uh, no. No, they're not." this wasn't going as Rarity had hoped.

"I want the dress to be _exactly_ like the one Princess Twilight wore. Understand?"

"Yes… Y-Yes, of course." with lowered ears, and a broken heart, Rarity took the dress back and passed Sassy as she walked back into her workplace. Her manager hatted to say 'i told you so', but she did.

Maybe Sassy was right, maybe this was just how the fashion world really operated. Maybe Rarity had been far too idealistic in the past. Owning a business meant you had to make sacrifices.

Even if that sacrifice meant your originality as well…

_The rules of Rarity_

_Once stood for something_

_But now it feels just like some factory_

_Now every dress I make_

_With every flaw and mistake_

_Oh, how it makes my heart_

_My heart just break_

(~)

Finally, she was done with the orders. She sowed the last skirt of the Princess Dress. She had never been so happy to be done with a fashion line in her entire life. Once she finished she opened up a drawer, pulling out a book she had with her since the grand opening. Opening the pages she felt an immediate wave of relief sweep her up. The images were more than enough to remind her of what she stood for. If only everypony else could know as well. Sadly, that moment was ruined when her manager walked in with her clipboard again, smiling with happiness.

"Raving rick-rack, Rarity! You made _two_ hundred Princess Dresses!"

"Yes. Isn't it spectacular?" The poor unicorn reverted back to her deadpan state. Her mane was a mess, her eyes looked exhausted, nearly faded, having lost their naturally beautiful sparkle.

"And I have a special surprise for you! The latest issue of _Cosmare_ magazine just hit the stands!" Sassy levitated a magazine in front of Rarity, which had a picture of herself on the cover. Naturally, she would have been excited…but now, she just couldn't show any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Canterlot's newest rising star"?" she read the word out loud in a deadpan state.

"And in the hour since the magazine's come out, we've gotten another hundred new orders for the Princess Dress!"

To Rarity's horror, a large stack of papers landed onto the 'waiting' stack on the table. Just looking at them made Rarity feel like she would faint.

"One… hundred more... Princess Dresses?!" she placed her book on her table, gently caressing the cover with her hoof, her eyes becoming teary, "I'm the _Cosmare_ cover pony... I have the most successful shop in Canterlot... I've gotten everything I ever wanted... but I'm miserable!"

Sassy laughed at the idea, "How could you _possibly_ be miserable? My pattern is perfect!" her long pattern hung on the wall, with a pin on each and every picture of her plan, having been completed with flying colors, "_Cosmare Cover Pony_ – done! You have your signature gown, the _Princess Dress of Success_!"

"I don't _want_ to make another hundred Princess Dresses!"

"I have a piece for that!" Sassy placed the final pin on the final picture of her patter, "_Assemble the Assembly Line_! You'll never have to sew again!"

"What?! No!" this was going too far. It was bad enough she had to sow the exact same dress over, and over and over again, now she would never get to even sow a stitch ever again?! How was she suppose to feel like a designer is she couldn't even design anymore?

"Yes! Then the Canterlot Carousel never closes! And Sassy Saddles' boutique succeeds!"

That was the last, and final straw. Rarity's patience had run out. The water bottles that rested on the corner of the room began to shake, the water inside them bubbled and boiled as if fighting to come out. In one single cry, Rarity stomped her hooves onto the floor

"_Stooooooooooooooooppp!"_

Like an explosion, the water bursted out of the bottles, getting every single Princess Dress soaked and wet to the bone, including Sassy herself. Even Rarity was wet, but she could care less of her now wet mane, she didn't even care about the water around her work place since she could always bend it right off and be dry in minutes, but now, now she was far too angry with her manager to even care about how she looked.

"This is _not_ your boutique! And if this is what success in Canterlot looks like, I want no part of it!" the unicorn gained up on her manager, Sassy had never felt more terrified in her life. "Now, make up flyers for a going-out-of-business sale! _I'm closing Canterlot Carousel!"_

With a flip of her wet mane, Rarity walked out of the room, leaving Sassy to gasp in horror and beg her boss to reconsider. "What?! No! Oh, you can't, Rarity! I-I've worked too hard to make this a success! I can't be a part of another failed boutique!"

Shaking the water off of her body, Rarity got busy removing every last bit of the Princess Dress from her store. She would rather face a million bad mane days than see that horrid thing again.

Once the store was completely clean of the dress, she took out all of her original designer gowns. The ones that were suppose to have been on display long beforehand. It was like having her children return home. She not only had her Canterlot cloths back, but the ones inspired by her time in the human world as well.

Sassy didn't know what else to do other than watch in dismay while her boss was throwing her entire hard work down the drain. But Rarity was as happy as could be as he hung her gowns onto the racks.

"Oh, don't you look lovely? Nice to see you out here again." she readied herself to open the doors and looked up towards the staircase, seeing Sassy completely distraught. "Seems Sassy Saddles isn't rushing to open the door this time. Hm." she should have expected, but in her heart she knew this was the best. The moment she opened the door Rarity smiled, but it wasn't a smile of disappointment, it was one of pure relief.

"Welcome to the going-out-of-business sale of Canterlot Carousel."

To her surprise, a heard of female ponies galloped into the store. In just a few short seconds the entire store was packed. She smiled like she hadn't smiled in a long while.

One pony with a nasal voice walked up to her and asked, "Hey, is this Princess Dress on sale?" she levitated a magazine with the said dress on the cover.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, the Princess Dress has been discontinued. But there are plenty of other lovely dresses on sale today."

A goth-looking unicorn, speaking in a very flat speech pattern, was entranced with the Luna inspired gown. Or, as 'entranced' as a goth pony could showcase.

"Whoa. This dress completely speaks to my soul. Can I try it on?"

"Certainly." Rarity levitated her the dress for her to put on, "The dressing area is right back there."

Another pony was completely excited for the Celestia inspired dress. "This is the most amazing of amazing dresses! Just looking at it brightens my day!"

Rarity levitated the dress off the display and gave it to the happy sunny pony, "And I'm sure you'll feel even brighter once you try it on!"

A unicorn with an architecture cuttie mark walked up to Rarity, showcasing a magazine page, "Do you still have this In-spire-ation dress that's in the new issue of _Cosmare_?"

"Oh, yes, I do. It's-It's right here."

The pony smiled with glee at the sight of the gown, "Bats in the belfry! I have to try it on!"

The goth pony looked at herself in the mirror, speaking flatly but smiling in satisfaction, "Whoa. This dress makes me feel like a princess."

The sunny pony, now wearing the Celestia inspired dress, appeared next to the goth pony, embracing her in a hug while admiring her own gown in the mirror. "And _this_ dress makes _me_ feel like a princess!"

From above, Sassy observed everything. She was truly astonished by the way each and every pony found a dress that was unique for them. And they loved it? This was so incredibly strange and new to her. How could anypony like a dress if it wasn't endorsed or like anypony else's gorgeous gown. Wasn't every pony suppose to like the same thing because if not then it wouldn't be successful?

One posh pony unicorn spoke with Rarity over one dress, "This gown is quite beautiful, but it totally clashes with my complexion."

Rarity pondered for a moment, "Hmmm. Perhaps you'd be even more taken with this one." she pulled an in-progress dress, the one Pinkie Pie accidentally tore off the skirt before the opening of the shop, "It was inspired by the fountain in the Canterlot Castle garden. I call it the "Fountain of Truth"!"

"It's _exactly_ what I've been dreaming of!" The pony exclaimed happily.

"Oh! Well, then I'll finish it, and the gown shall be yours!"

The pony smiled in gratitude and Rarity took a moment to really look around, observing each and every single pony find a dress she loved, helping her find the right one, seeing her smile, her joy, her beauty from within shine though. It reminded her of why she became a designer in the first place. Why she did all of this to begin with. She created not because she wanted fame and money…she wanted to show how much she loved and cared for her friends and costumers. To her, there was beauty in everybody and everypony. That was what thrived her to become better, to be where she was today.

"How can I have forgotten? _This_ is what I've been dreaming about!"

_My favorite moment's when a pony sees it_

_That special gown that she just adores_

_That pony's now in style_

_My hard work's all worthwhile_

_Oh, yes, it makes my heart_

_My heart just soar!_

"Attention, everypony! Canterlot Carousel will _not_ be closing!"

Every pony cheered happily at the news. This place was just too wonderful to never see again.

"But this stuff's still on sale, right?" the goth pony asked.

Rarity giggled, "Yes, yes, of course."

Sassy walked down the stairs, still feeling confused. "I don't understand. They all love the gowns even though they're not the princess dress. They weren't endorsed or even promoted in any way. How are they such a success?"

Rarity did not show any animosity towards this pony. She knew exactly where she was coming from. She smiled as she led her back to her work place. "Come. I think it's time you discovered the secret to my success."

Rarity levitated the book she was reading beforehand and showed it to Sassy. She arched an eyebrow as she gazed at the images. "But, these are all just photographs of you and your friends.

Indeed, every page she turned there was another picture of her and her friends. There were pictures from Ponyville and Republic City. There were pictures of Rarity with the Mane Six, ones with her and Korra, Mako giving her a piggy back ride, Bolin and Pabu looking adorable, Asami and Flash Sentry making goofy faces at the camera, Pinkie Pie dancing with the airbender children, Spike with Naga and the dragon spirit trio. They all looked so happy and content.

"Exactly. You know Sassy, you remind me a lot of myself and how I first started out. But in times when I thought I would lose my touch, my family reminded why I do what I love. They're each special, unique and beautiful in their own ways and I do my very best to incorporate that same individuality into each and every single one of my works. I always want to make them feel special just as they make me feel special every single day. They're my _true_ inspiration and our friendship is the best work of art I could ask for."

This story brought tears to Sassy's eyes. Suddenly, she could see things clearly for the first time. "Oh, Rarity, I'm so sorry. I focused on that one dress, and the rest of Rarity's Royal Regalia paid the price."

"Well, so did the Princess Dress. The more I sold the more each dress lost its time, love, and couture, becoming terrible, lackluster, and common."

"I think I finally understand the Rules of Rarity…" the unicorn lowered her head in shame as she started to walk out, "and will apply them at my _next_ job."

"I beg your pardon?" Rarity said, making her manager stop in her tracks, "The Rules of Rarity are _only_ to be applied at Canterlot Carousel! Which is why you must continue to manage the boutique while I'm in Ponyville."

"Ponyville?"

"Well, yes, I'll come to Canterlot with new designs and to see the customers of course, but Ponyville was always going to be my home base."

Sassy gasped with joy, "Bobbins and bodkins, Rarity! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise to run everything following _your_ rules."

"I would expect nothing less." Rarity hugged her manager, forgiving her for her misguidance. She knew she would be a wonderful manager. And a wonderful new friend.

"Oh, my gosh, a sale!" an incredibly large pony entered the store, "Do you have the Princess Dress?!"

"No!" the two unicorns responded in unison before laughing. The large pony simply shrugged.

"By the way, how much did we make out of the hundred princess dress orders?" Rarity asked.

"About two hundred bits, and counting by the sales here, I'd say you'd reach up to two hundred and five." she saw more ponies buying the dresses, "Make that seven."

"Good, I'm going to have to save them all up starting right now."

"For what?"

"Well, I wasn't planing on stopping just here in Canterlot."

(~)

A few weeks later, Rarity, in her anthro form, took in a deep breath before feeling Korra place her hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

She opened the doors, seeing a whole crowd of happy, excited city folks at her front door. The unicorn smiled with happiness as she spread open her arms.

"Welcome one and all to the "_Four Nations Boutique!_"….*wink*

(~)

**After a looooooooooong hiatus, here is the new episode. I worked on this till midnight and now I'm hitting the hay. Good night everybody, God bless *kiss kiss***


	16. Fabulous Investigation

***(~)***

_**1 John 3:20 ~ **_

_For if your heart condoms us, God is greater than our hearts, and knows all things._

_*(~)*_

**Fabulous Investigation **

Even thought it was to be expected, Rarity still couldn't believe both her boutiques in Canterlot and Republic City were becoming a smash hit. She had already hired a manager for her Four Elements Boutique in the city, Meng-Meng; Mako and Bolin's cousin and Tu's younger sister. She was a lovely young teenager with raven black hair styled into a simple ponytail and stunning emerald green eyes, identical to Bolin's. Her skin was white and her clothing consisted of typical green Earth Kingdom style.

The doors opened and an anthro Rarity walked in, both holding and levitating several new cloths for her newest collection. She sighed in relief, "Just got back from Canterlot to give Sassy Saddles copies of my new _Femme Mystique Chic_ line of gowns. Having two stores in two different worlds is a challenge, but it's worth it!"

Rarity levitated three new gowns and placed each of them on a manikin on display. Meng-Meng's eyes widened at their beauty. They were unlike any outfit she had seen, they had such elegance, yet a stylish mystery element to them.

"Wow, Rarity, they're incredible! Where did you find the inspiration?"

"Oh, I modeled them after the adventures of Shadow Spade. Her stories are always full of mystery and suspense and, best of all... fabulous costumes!"

"Since when are you into mystery novels?"

The unicorn blushed, "Since I joined Team Avatar I've been getting quite the adventurous streak." she giggled, "Then again, that is to be expected if you've faced as many dangers and thrills as I have. And all without chipping a nail!"

"Well, they're perfect!" she then noticed that Rarity was doing something different to the displays while humming, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, just making some minor adjustments." she blew on one of the dresses and fluffed the feathered collar and adjusted the stand to a few millimeters to the left, "Shadow Spade believes it all comes down to attention to detail. And so do I." using her magic, she adjusted the head piece on one of the outfits, "There! _Now_ it's perfect."

The doors suddenly opened with a bam and Rainbow Dash, Bolin, Asami and the spirit trio all walked into the boutique. Rainbow was the one who opened the door, accidentally using her strength a bit too much.

"Hey guys, how's it—" Rainbow stopped once she saw the mess she had made with her entrance. The mannequins all fell to the ground, the dresses alright, and various other items landed onto the ground. Rarity and Meng-Meng both narrowed their eyes at the rainbow haired pegasus anthro pony, who scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"My bad."

"You really need to be careful with that strength of yours, Rainbow." said Asami as she and Bolin walked in to help their friends. Rainbow assisted as well by getting one of the mannequins.

"Sorry I messed up your dress thingy." she said while dusting the lavish coat.

"Nothing we can't fix." said Meng-Meng when her cousin helped her with adjusting the stand, "Thanks, cousin."

"No problem."

"So, what's got Rainbow all excited about?"

"We actually came to get some new outfits for tonight." the pegasus explained.

"We're going to be at Canterlot for Princess Celestia's royal garden opening tomorrow."

"That sounds amazing!" said Meng-Meng while folding a few silk fabrics, "Is Korra going too?"

"Unfortunately, no." Bolin answered, "She, Twilight, Mako, Flash and Spike are at the Earth Kingdom helping Kuvira and the Queen Hou-Ting. Apparently. Something about illegal stuff and they need to figure out who's doing it. While they're away, Asami and I are babysitting the kids."

Mako had entrusted his brother to look after his adopted spirit trio, who were more of a handful than Bolin wanted to admit. Especially now when they were playing tug of war with one of Rarity's scarfs. Thankfully, Asami caught them and removed the scarf from their little mouths before handing it back to Rarity.

"It's a shame they can't be there." said Rarity, "Rumor has it the gardens are especially lush this season. And the Wonderbolts will be performing an aerial display."

"And Rainbow Dash is going to fly with them!" Bolin exclaimed with great pride, "It's so exciting!"

Back in the day, Rainbow Dash would be boasting all day long about how she would be flying with the Wonderbolts, but after her many experiences and newfound wisdom, she was much more humble than she used to be. But that still didn't mean she wasn't still confident in her skills, she just didn't let it go to her head anymore.

"Well, kind of exciting." she said bashfully, "Technically, I'm not flying. I'm just the lucky Reserve who was called in to be the backup flyer in case a Wonderbolt can't perform."

"Oh, don't be so modest." Rarity said with a flick of her wrist, "Out of all the Reserves, _you_ were the one chosen."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile while she rubbed her elbow, "It _is_ pretty sweet."

"But I thought you gave up being a Wonderbolt." said Meng-Meng.

"I may be an officer now, but my history and records from my days at the academy do still qualify me to step in if needed."

"And it helps that you saved the world on more than a few occasions." Asami stated proudly, "Having you to fly in the show would be killer!"

"That too. And I _do_ get to stay in the castle, hang out with the Wonderbolts, _and_ eat awesome food at the dinner tonight. Speaking of the dinner, you're still coming, right?"

"Heavens, yes!" Rarity smiled as she placed one of her shady hat from her display, "A chance to dress up, be charming and show off my newest _femme mystique couture_? I wouldn't miss it for all of Equestria." she said while striking a pose.

Bolin smiled as well, wiggling his eyebrow at the young heiress, "And who could pass up the chance to dance with the most beautiful industrialist in the world?"

Asami couldn't help but giggle at his flirting, "You never run out of charming things to say, do you?"

"Not while you're around."

It was amazing how Bolin could make Asami blush in the most adorable way possible. But while Rarity and Meng-Meng were swooning over the romance, Rainbow was rolling her eyes.

Asami then took a moment to really gaze at Rarity's new line. "No way! Shadow Spade?! I love those books!"

"I know!" Rarity exclaimed with glee, "Aren't they fantastic?"

"No question! I know every quote of hers by heart!" Asami placed the hat on, slightly covering her left eye with it, looking mysterious and alluring while reciting a line from the book itself, "Face it boys, you're as guilty as a fat can in a canary cage."

"Oooooh, chills!" Rarity complimented.

Asami bowed while removing the hat, "Thank you, thank you."

Rarity chuckled before placing her hat back onto the mannequin, "So, how about we get you both some new gowns for the party."

"I need something that's cool but also professional." said Rainbow Dash, "I am a rookie cop, you know."

"Please, Rainbow Dash. Don't you know who you're talking to?" before they could get to business, the doors opened once more, causing the mannequins to shake and fall. They couldn't blame Rainbow, or the spirit trio this time. However, Rarity's anger quickly faded once a male anthro unicorn pony showed up, carrying a box with him.

"Ooh, the rhinestones I ordered!" she quickly rushed on over and opened the boxes but quickly frowned in disappointment, "Oh, my. Oh, there's been a mistake... I ordered dragon-cut stones, and these are hoof-polished."

"I'm sorry, but I've got a full load of deliveries today. I'm not sure I have time to redo your order." said the delivery pony while checking his clipboard.

Rarity shot the others a knowing smirk, to which they immediately understood, and Rarity flipped her mane while approaching the male delivery pony, batting her eyes and speaking in an eloquent yet sweet voice, "Of _course_ you don't. Your job is _so_ difficult. Honestly, I don't know how you keep all of those orders straight."

The delivery pony chuckled nervously while blushing and scratching the back of his head, "It _is_ pretty tough, what with the boxes all being... box-shaped."

"Oh, y—oh yes, and I very much appreciate it." she batted her eyes and placed her hand on his chest, making him feel even more flustered, "But if there was any way you could squeeze in one more little delivery, I would be eternally grateful." for the finale, she gave him a sweet innocent smile and puppy dog eyes while batting her lovely lashes in such a way it made him weak at the knee.

The pony laughed nervously, "Well, for you, Rarity, I'll see what I can do." he happily took the box and went on his way to fix the problem, leaving Rarity with a smile of satisfaction on her face before closing the door.

"Rarity, you could sweet-talk a filly out of candy!" said Asami with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, it was nothing." Rarity said with a chuckle, "Nopony minds a compliment. Now, let's get to work in finding you girls the perfect gowns! And maybe one for myself as well. Something from the new collection, of course"

(~)

Rainbow Dash found the perfect outfit to wear at the dinner. It was a simple strapless cyan blue gown with a silver lining on the sweetheart neckline and a silver belt, added with a shorter silver skirt and a longer blue one. She wore a silver neckless with amethyst stones. Asami wore one a stunning slim purple asian styled gown with lotus blossom branches decorated onto the dress.

Rarity wore a lovely silk white gown with golden belt and wristbands at the end of her soft sleeves. Bolin wore his famous tuxedo while Ali, Mika and San also had former wear. The three rested on Asami and Bolin's shoulders, told to be on their best behaviors. The ballroom was as lovely as always, and the entire Wonderbolts military was there, including new faces the others had not met yet.

As always, Rarity felt at home here, while Asami just felt familiar. She had been attending galas and fancy parties since she was little so these kinds of events were never anything new for her. Well, there was one thing that was different…she was in the arms of a charming young earthbender.

"Let's grab some grub!" said Rainbow Dash before flying over to the buffet table, which was filled with an assortment of delicious foods, mainly vegetarian, and sweet treats to choose from.

Ali, Mika and San followed Rainbow Dash when Asami called out, "Kids, go easy on the sweets! We can't have a repeat of last time."

"Oh, come on! They only ate one cookie." Bolin said with a pouty face.

"Yeah, and I couldn't get them to sleep afterwards. So tonight, they're staying with you."

Rainbow Dash and Rarity took plates from the table when the unicorn then caught a whiff of something in the air. "Mm, is that _Juniper Phoenix_ I smell?"

"No, it's broccoli!" said Rainbow before chewing on the green vegetable. Bolin was already stuffing his face with his own plate of food, but not enough to make him look like an animal. It was just like Bolin to do everything with enthusiasm. Including eating.

"Yeah, _Juniper Phoenix_ is one of my favorite stallion colognes." a voice was heard. A deep, masculine male voice who was close to Rarity. He was a dashing blue colored pegasus stallion with wavy gray hair, no doubt indicating his middle age, and amber colored eyes while wearing an air pilot's uniform and a white scarf around his neck.

"Oh, mine as well." Rarity said, already engaging in a conversation with the stallion. Unbeknownst to her, Rainbow Dash dropped her plate and her eyes were shimmering with excitement and wonder from behind her friend, all while Bolin was looking at her curiously while chewing on his carrot sticks. "It's masculine and yet soft with the barest hint of floral notes and—"

Rainbow Dash rushed over to the unicorn, speaking in a hushed tone, "Rarity! Don't you know who this is?!"

"A gentlepony with fabulous taste in colognes and scarves?"

Rainbow shook her head and flew up to the elder pony, "It's _Wind Rider_!"

"Wind Who?" Bolin asked after he swallowed his food.

"_Wind Rider!_ He's a _living legend_. He holds the Wonderbolt record in the Mustang Marathon!"

"Oh! So nice to meet you!" Rarity said politely.

The stallion smiled charmingly in return, "And if I'm not mistaken, you two are Avatar Korra's bonded pony sisters, Lady Rarity and Lady Rainbow Dash, correct?"

Rainbow squealed with glee, "He knows who we are!"

"And you two must be the stunning Asami Sato and the courageous Bolin."

Bolin dropped his plate in shock before he too squealed like his fellow pony friend, "He said I'm courageous!"

"It's a real honor to be meeting such heroes." said Wind Rider.

"The honor is all mine!" said Rainbow while blushing, unable to contain herself, "Nopony alive has been able to beat your record Mr. Wind Rider, sir!"

"Well, that was a long time ago. Honestly, I can't believe I still hold the record."

Two more of the wonderbolts, Spitfire and Misty Fly approached the group. "Wind Rider, I see you met Rainbow Dash!" said Spitfire, one of the top Wonderbolts there was, "She's one of our most promising Reserves. She just might beat your record."

"Really now?"

Rainbow only blushed harder, "Oh, heh, I'm nowhere _near_ as good as you. I mean, I'm _fast_, but I don't have the endurance to go long distances. Plus, I'm part of the Republic City police department now so I don't think me breaking any records would count. N-not that I could beat Wind Rider's, of course."

"Ah, don't be modest." said Spitfire, "A little practice and you'll be beating records in no time. And even with your new position with R.C, with your tests scores and reputation, you still qualify. Heck, you'd probably get your own star on the Wonderbolt hall of flyers."

This only made Rainbow feel more self conscious. Wind Glider chuckled lightly, "Heh-heh. Well, it's nice to meet you fillies." he said before walking off with his plate. However, Asami arched an eyebrow in his direction. Something didn't feel right with this guy.

Rainbow sighed dreamily, "Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir." she saluted but could barely-contain her laughter, "I can't believe I just met Wind Rider!"

"Yeah, he's coming out of retirement to take the spot of honor in the center of our aerial flower formation tomorrow." said Misty Fly.

"Really? That's incredible!" she saw Wind Wider kiss Princess Celetia's hoof, a gentleman greeting, and Spitfire and Misty Fly flew off to meet up with more of their fellow wonderbolts. But Rainbow Dash's excitable demeanor quickly melted away, now replaced by disappointment, "Guess I'll just watch Wind Rider being awesome from the sidelines... Practice tomorrow is gonna be so boring."

Feeling sympathy for her friend, Asami ruffled her mane, "I don't suppose _we _could keep you company tomorrow?"

This immediately changed Rainbow's attitude, "You could! They always let friends and family come watch practices!"

"I'd be more than happy to be there for you, darling." said Rarity before taking a sip of her punch.

"Me too!" said Bolin, chewing on a piece of broccoli.

"Thanks you guys! You're the best!" Rainbow hugged the couple and then Rarity, only to accidentally splash the punch on her dress. "Oops. Heh, sorry about that."

"Oh, don't fret, darling." the unicorn insisted, "It's almost impossible to get stains out of silk, even with waterbending. But not to worry. I've come prepared!" she levitated a trunk towards her, opened it and in only a few seconds was wearing a new, pink/orange ball gown. The unicorn was not a pony without more than one trick up her sleeve.

Bolin's eyes then widened when he spotted the spirit trio playing keep away with one of the Wonderbolt's goggles. "Kids, no! That's not a toy!"

(~)

"That dinner was absolutely divine." said Rarity as she and her friends exited the ballroom and walked down the hallways.

"Thanks for inviting us, Rainbow." said Asami, "We had a lot of fun."

Bolin was now carrying the three exhausted spirit children in his arms, "Some more than others."

The group then spotted Spitfire enter her castle suite. "Ooh, you're staying in the east tower?" Rarity said with interest, "Those rooms have the best view of Canterlot!"

"How lucky are we? Well, we better get some shuteye before practice." Spitfire closed the door behind her and Rainbow Dash flew off to her own room.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"Good night!"

(~)

The next day, Bolin, Asami, Rarity and Rainbow Dash sat on the bleachers, watching the Wonderbolts practicing their routines. Rarity was applying sunscreen while Bolin watched the whole thing while drinking a smoothie. Pabu played with the spirit trio beside them and Asami was observing the pegasus ponies with a pair of binoculars and writing things down on a notepad.

"What'ya writing there, babe?" Bolin asked.

"I'm observing the Wonderbolt's longevity and speed so I can apply it for my new line of biplanes. Can you imagine a Future Industries aircraft doing all of that?"

"It would be amazing!"

"Exactly! You so get me." Asami smiled when her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she watched the ponies fly above her head, "Thanks for keeping me company, you guys. If you weren't here, well, I don't know who I'd be talking to right now." she said, right before Rarity playfully splattered a bit of her sunscreen on Rainbow's nose, making the two giggle.

"Eh, you'd be talkin' to me." said a masculine voice from behind the two ponies. At the sight of him, Rainbow immediately blushed before wiping the sunscreen off of her nose.

"Soarin!"

Seeing her reaction made Asami and Rarity exchange knowing smiles, which only made poor Rainbow feel more embarrassed.

"Rainbow Dash, Spitfire's mom sent a message that she was sick." the stallion said, "She had to leave to take care of her."

Rainbow gasped at hearing the news, "Oh, no! I hope her mom's okay!"

"Me too. In the meantime, we need _you_ to fly in her place."

Rainbow's eyes sparkled beautifully, or at least they did to Soarin. "L-Like, in the actual show?"

"Unless Spitfire comes back, yes." now it was his turn to blush when Rainbow impulsively hugged him. Realizing what she was doing she stopped herself and saluted.

"I won't let you down, Soarin!" the pony squealed and flew up into the air, shouting with glee, "This is the best thing ever!Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" she began dancing in mid air while sing-songing, "I'm gonna get to fly with Wind Rider and the Wonderbolts, 'cause I'm the bestest and I'm awesome and they know it! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh…"

"Uh… Rainbow Dash?"

Rarity hushed the pony stallion, "Shh! Let her have this, darling."

(~)

The friends watched on the friends and family booth while watching Rainbow Dash practice with the Wonderbolts. Asami lended Bolin her binoculars to watch closer. He gasped once he spotted Rainbow soaring through the air with Wind Rider. He waved enthusiastically while standing up.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Over here! Looking great!"

Rainbow smiled and waved at her friend, not realizing she was flying ahead of WInd Rider, who looked at her with a look that indicated either annoyance…or envy.

Rarity noticed a female yellow pegasus pony sit beside her. She was a middle aged pony with a familiar yellow coat coloring, along with bright red mane and tail wearing a purple jacket. The unicorn politely greeted her. "Hello there! Friend or family?"

"Family. My daughter's a Wonderbolt."

"You must be so proud." said Asami.

"I am. She's just like her father, determined and a bit hot-headed." the female pony shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up at the skies, "But, I don't see her up there. Do you know Spitfire?"

At the mention of the name, Bolin spitted out his smoothie in shock, "You're Spitfire's mom?!"

"Yes."

"But-but-but, aren't you suppose to be sick?"

"What?"

This revelation was a real shocker for the friends. "Spitfire got a note from you saying you weren't feeling well, and she went home to take care of you." Asami explained.

"I didn't send a note."

"That's so strange." Rarity voiced out, her voice sounding every bit suspicious of the situation. The three friends all shared confused looks. If Spitfire's mother wasn't sick and didn't send any notes, then who did? And why?

Soarin stopped once he spotted the older pegasus pony, "Stormy Flare? Aren't you supposed to be sick?" hearing this, several more of the wonderbolts flew beside him, all silently asking the say question, "'Kay, what's happening?"

"I don't know. But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note."

"Could somepony have sent Spitfire a _fake_ note?" Rarity asked. This whole thing was already beginning to sound like a mystery…just like the ones from Shadow Spade.

"Why would they do that?" Bolin asked…before taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Somepony who wanted her out of the show, I suppose." Soarin theorized.

"Why would anypony want that?" Rainbow asked, hearing the conversation and growing equally concerned about their missing comrade.

Bolin scratched his chin in thought, "The way I see it there are two possibilities: One, Spitfire got stage-fright and lied about the note so she wouldn't have to perform. Two, somepony probably wanted her spot so much they'd be willing to sabotage her, but who in Equestria would ever…" realizing what he just said, Rainbow suddenly found herself receiving suspicious stares from the Wonderbolts, including Wind Rider. Bolin realized the mistake he had just made, "…I'm not helping, am I?"

(~)

"Me?! I would never do that to Spitfire! Why would you think it was me?" Rainbow pleaded with the Wonderbolts backstage in an attempt to prove her innocence.

"I did see you and Spitfire leave the dinner together." said Blaze, pointing her hoof at the pony.

"We were room neighbors in the castle!"

Misty Fly gained up on her, eyeing her suspiciously through her goggles, "And you _did_ say you'd do _anything_ to fly with Wind Rider."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean _anything_."

Soarin was probably the only one who visually showed her sympathy rather than suspicion. Rainbow Dash was a hero to many, this was not something she would do. He stepped forward, vouching for the pegasus, "Look eveypony, Rainbow Dash is a well renowned hero and a respected officer in Republic City, she would never do something like this."

Bolin rose his hand up, "You know, the 'stage-fright' theory is still a possibility." he said… only to receive some very unfazed looks from the ponies. Bolin sat back down on his chair, fiddling with his fingers, "Yeah, okay, nevermind.

"Spitfire came by my room and told me she had to go see her mom at around midnight." said Misty Fly to Rainbow Dash, "Where were you then?"

"I was asleep at midnight... having this totally amazing dream. There I was at the arena flying with Wind Rider, like I've always wanted to—" she stopped on her track, hoof palming herself, "—ah, eh, never mind. Not helping."

The Wonderbolts gathered together to discuss what to do next. Rainbow watched in anxiety. She knew she didn't do anything to Spitfire and she would never sabotage anypony for anything. It wasn't in her nature and it certainly wouldn't have been befitting for the Element of Loyalty.

Out of all of them, Soarin tried to make the situation less dire than it already was. "Can't we cut her some slack?"

"Oh, please!" said Blaze, rolling her eyes, "You only want to let her off the hook because you think she's pretty."

"I do not!" he reclaimed in a hushed tone through his teeth.

"Still, he is right." said Misty Fly, "We don't have any evidence she did it."

The Wonderbolts dispersed, turning towards the rainbow haired pony. Soarin spoke up first, "Rainbow Dash, if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance before the start of the show, then you can still fly with us." he turned to his other fellow wonderbolts, "In the meantime, Misty Fly, Blaze, head over to Stormy Flare's house and try to find Spitfire and bring her back." the two saluted back before flying off. Soarin sighed before addressing to Rainbow Dash once more, "I have to warn you, if you sent that letter, the bylaws are clear. I'd have no choice but to ban you from the Wonderbolts _forever_. And you know what that means for your job, right?"

Rainbow's ears lowered in sadness. Indeed, she knew what the punishment would be. "Yes. I lose my badge. But how am I gonna prove I didn't send a letter that I didn't send?"

"With us!"

All eyes turned their heads to see two mysterious shadows behind a pillar. The silhouettes of a human and pony, both wearing elegant hats, partly covering their faces and wearing gorgeous trench coats with long collars. The two strangers revealed stepped out from the shadows as the unicorn spoke in a serious tone.

"Detectives Rarity and Sato are on the case, and we are going to get to the bottom of this faster than my costume change!"

Rainbow Dash only scratched the back of her head in confusion to her friends' sudden behaviors, "Yeah, what's with the getup?"

"_Obviously_, we are channeling Shadow Spade through these gorgeous garments, and she would say that the best way to prove that you didn't send the letter is to find out whoever did."

Rainbow rolled her eyes and flew closer to her human friend, "Okay, I can get Rarity getting into this sort of thing, but _you_ Asami?"

The heiress dawned on a stoic, calculative expression, tilting her hat slightly creating a shadow just above her face, giving he a mysterious appearance. "I know what you're thinking, R.D. I've never been one to solve mysteries. Heck, I was often the poor dame who had to seek for help whenever her company was dangling over deep rapid waters. But, I'm not that kind of gal anymore. Taking what I've learned from my unpleasant experiences, I won't rest until your awesome reputation is clean and clear like the glass windows of the Canterlot Castle."

Rainbow was…literally jaw dropped. Since when was Asami going along with this kind of thing? Then again, ever since she started dating Bolin she has become more emotionally open, even showcasing more of a humorous side. Still, she knew Asami wasn't always good at seeing through people's facade, examples being her father Hiroshi Sato and Varrick the wealthy billionaire. She turned to Bolin, in hopes she wasn't alone in this.

"She's actually serious, isn't she?"

To her surprise, Bolin shushed her while gazing dreamily at the woman in the trench coat and hat. "Let her keep talking." he said, practically swooning. He found this mysterious side to Asami very attractive indeed.

"First stop –" Rarity began, "the scene of the crime!"

"We're actually going along with this?" Rainbow asked, still feeling like the only sane one here. It must be a bad omen if the always impulsive Rainbow Dash was now the sensible one in her circle of friends.

(~)

The friends walked down the hallways of the castle, the atmosphere suddenly becoming mysterious as Rarity and Asami kept their hats slightly down. Asami had her hands in her pockets while Rainbow Dash flew ahead and Bolin was slightly behind…still gazing lovingly at Asami. In her mind, Rarity narrated.

"_We had a long road ahead of us, my friends and I. Well, not too long because we didn't have much time, but the point is... Asami and I were up for the challenge."_

Asami narrated within her own mind as well, "_This wasn't gonna be easy, that much I knew, but I was no quitter. Rarity and I were gonna crack this case wide open like a nutcracker cracks…well, nuts."_

The team began searching in Spitfire's room in the palace. Rainbow searched the drawers while Bolin searched underneath the bed. Ali, Mika and San inspected as well, while Asami and Rarity searched for clues. Anything that did not belong and would indicate somebody had indeed placed the fake letter to Spitfire.

Rarity looked through a magnifying glass, still narrating silently, "_There we were, surveying the crime scene, and looking_ très chic _while doing it."_ she then spotted something at the corner of the room. It was a piece of golden paper. She levitated it, "This must be the envelope for the letter Spitfire got!" she said before sniffing the envelop. She caught a whiff of something very familiar, but she needed to be absolutely certain first.

Asami took the envelop and opened it. Something floated down from inside, landing on her palm. She pondered at the clue, "Hmm. These look like hairs from a rainbow colored mane."

Rainbow Dash gulped in fear, "That's not good."

But Asami wasn't done yet. She trailed her fingers over the ends of the hair, noticing something very interesting about it. "I wouldn't throw all your bits down the gutter just yet, Dashie." said the heiress, speaking in her serious yet alluringly mysterious tone, "This chapter aint over yet."

"Why do you keep talking like that?"

Bolin, once again shushed her, "I think it's great." he said dreamingly.

_"Asami was right,_" Rarity narrated while inspecting another part of the room,_ "and I too had faith we could clear our friend's name and find the real culprit."_

"What are you doing?" Rainbow asked, seeing Rarity looking at herself in the mirror.

"Uh, just thinking thoughts." she stammered, in reality she was admiring herself in the mirror. She quickly resumed her serious demeanor and continued narrating, "_Rainbow Dash was right. In order to solve the mystery, we had to be focused. Driven. One hundred percent in the—_ Ooh! The damask pattern on these curtains is exquisite!" the unicorn briefly reverted to her usual behavior as she beg admiring the curtains of the palace. "Oh, and this velvet rope-holder – oh, it's just—"

"We don't have time to look at the décor!" Rainbow exclaimed, "I'm going to loose the best job I ever had unless we solve this thing!"

While she was worrying, Rarity was inspecting the curtains even closer. "I know, Rainbow, and I'm on this case like a charm on a bracelet! Here's what I'm thinking: somepony had to bring Spitfire that letter, which means _somepony_ must have seen them!" she gestured to three stallions at the farthest corner of the hallway, standing beside the large entrance doors.

The royal guards!

(~)

The guards were currently in a room, all standing near a wooden desk, where Asami began interrogating them. "I just have a few questions for you, and I'm sure once we get some things cleared up, we'll—"

"Come on, Sami, we don't have all day!" Rainbow stated impatiently.

Bolin rose his hand up, excitedly, "Oh! oh, can be the bad cop? I aways wanted to be the bad cop!" Asami nodded and allowed her boyfriend to be so. He slammed his palms onto the table and started interrogating the first palace guard. "Where were you on the night of last night at midnight?!"

"We were here, guarding the hallway entrance like we were supposed to." said the guard.

"A likely story."

"I'm telling you, we were there all night, and no one went in or out of that hallway."

The second castle guard rubbed his chin, "Except for the rainbow pony."

"What are you tryin' to say?!" Rainbow gained up on him, narrowing her eyes.

"Just that there are only two rooms in the northwest wing: yours and Spitfire's. So the only other pony who had access to that wing was _you_."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in horror. First the rainbow haired clue and now the guards were saying she was the only one with access to the hallway aside from Spitfire. Nothing was making any sense to her, she would have known if she had walked down those hallways last night. Would she?

She looked up at Bolin, in hopes for some assistance in any way. But sadly, he only shrugged, "Sorry R.D., I've got nothin'."

Asami cringed as she watched the scene. She squatted down and whispered to Rarity, "The waters are getting choppy here, Rarity."

"Agreed. Rainbow Dash's methods are sincere, yet…well, horrid. I believe it is time for_ another_ approach."

Asami gasped, "You don't mean-"

"Yes, I do. Once I loosen the ends, you bring down the house of cards with one finale blow."

"Let's do it." Asami replied with a tip of her hat.

"Perhaps _I_ should take it from here!" Rarity said, speaking in her normal voice while wearing a different costume from before…and sitting on her fainting couch in a dark purple dress with a hight white collar and a feathered boa with a headpiece on the left side of her head, styled like a flower with a transparent lace hanging from it. Bolin and rainbow blinked at the sight and Bolin shielded the spirit's trio's eyes from the scene, while Rainbow Dash shielded Pabu's.

The unicorn approached the guards, speaking in a sleek and somewhat flirtatiously alluring voice while standing close to the first castle guard. "You castle guards have such a difficult job. I'm guessing that at times it can be rather... boring." she whispered in his ear, making Bolin and Rainbow Dash want to throw up.

"It is." said the guard, "I've counted all three hundred and forty five bolts in the ceiling tiles two hundred and ninety three times!"

"And of course being a castle guard can be thankless work." Rarity batted her eyelashes at the second guard, "I'm not saying you did, but _if_ you took a break, you _more_ than deserved it."

"Oh, you're right." said the first guard, "We don't get a lot of recognition for what we do."

"Except for last night when somepony was nice enough to leave a cake for us." said the second guard, "So we did take one little break when we ate that cake."

The guards were surprised when Asami then slammed her hands onto the table, her eyes narrowing at them as she asked the questions. "What kind of cake was it?"

"Cherry with a custard filling."

"Was the frosting vanilla or chocolate?"

"Chocolate."

"Was the base of the cake decorated with buttercream rosettes?"

"It was."

Rainbow groaned in frustration, "Ugh, _who cares_ how it was decorated?!"

"I'm not done yet." Asami leaned in closer to the stallions, her gaze never changing, "One last question, was the cake delivered in a box or on a plate?"

"It was on a plate."

"Was the plate eggshell white with a golden ring around the edges?"

"Yes, it was."

"Now you're talking about plate decorations?!" Rainbow exclaimed in annoyance.

"Not to fear, my little pony. I think we have all we need."

"What do you mean you have what you need?!"

"_Rainbow Dash was questioning my methods. But I knew what I was doing."_

"Do you?"

Asami covered her mouth, shocked, "Ops! Did I say that one out loud?"

"I mean, even _I_ think I'm guilty at this point!" Rainbow got down on her knees, clinging onto Asami's leg, "I really _did_ want to fly in that show! What if I wrote that note when I was asleep?! Do you know what I do when I sleep?! Because I sure don't!"

Rarity, once again in her trench coat and hat, approached the duo, "Oh, calm down, Rainbow Dash. We'll get to the bottom of this. And I know exactly what Asami was doing when she asked about the cake."

"You do?"

Asami nodded, "Growing up, every year on my birthday my dad would get me my favorite cake flavor; cherry cake decorated with buttercream frosting rosettes. Cakes like that are often found in only the fanciest of cake shops. And, the most expensive ones often sell the cakes on egg-cream colored plates with golden edges rather than in a box."

"And, there is only one bakery in Canterlot that sells a chocolate cherry cake with custard filling and buttercream frosting rosettes on egg-cream colored plates with golden edges-***inhale***-Oh, that's a mouthful- and _that's_…"

(~)

"…Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop!"

Now wearing a different outfit, with her hair in a ponytail, Rarity and her friends made their way to the cake shop, where they spotted a female unicorn waitress cleaning a glass cup. Her name tag said said her name was Cinnamon Chai.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she greeted the costumers in a somewhat sophisticated valley girl accent.

"I've heard you have the best chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town!" said Rarity, looking fabulous while Asami kept her coat and hat one. She was not about to lose sight of the big picture here. Not even for a second.

"Ah, you travel in the right circles! We have the _only_ chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town!" she gestured to the window display to where there was an empty space where a cake once rested.

"Oh, no. But somepony's already bought it! Who was the lucky pony?"

Cinnamon Chai thought for a moment before answering, "I can't even say!"

"Why?" Asami asked in her serious tone, "Because it was somepony famous, maybe?"

"No… because it was hard to tell! She was wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and a scarf around her head that covered most of her face. But I do remember she had a really deep, raspy voice."

"What do you mean, _raspy_?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, kinda like _yours_."

_"And there it was, more evidence that pointed directly to her._" Asami narrated, _"She was starting to loose hope. But I knew both me and the fashionable unicorn were hot on the trail." _she whispered into Rarity's ear, "Take it from here, Water Diamond."

"Gladly." Rarity sat with the unicorn on an outdoors table, "If there's anything else you can remember, dish."

"Well, have I got a story for you! The pony who bought the cake threw a big fit when she accidentally got chocolate ganache on her scarf!"

"That's terrible! What color was the scarf?"

"White! No, maybe more an ivory…"

"You don't say!"

The moment was interrupted when Rainbow Dash yelled at her friend, "I can't believe you're talking fashion at a time like this!" the pony pegasus had lost all of her patience. Her friends were suppose to help her but instead they were focusing more on cakes and scarfs and costumes that solving this case. She may only be a beginner in detective cases, but even she knew that these questions weren't getting them anywhere.

Rarity placed her hoof on her friend's shoulder, "Rainbow, don't panic. I need you to trust us."

"_Trust you_?! You've spent more time _changing clothes_ and _monologging_ than trying to help me! I'm doomed!"

Bolin scratched the back of his head while looking at his girlfriend with a questionable expression, "Not to sound doubtful or anything but how exactly is asking for scarf colors a clue to solving all of this? Not gonna lie, I'm still pretty lost."

Asami tipped her hat once more, speaking in her mysteriously alluring tone once more, "I don't blame you for being skeptical, Bolin. But if there is one thing I've always carried with me from the past…is that things aren't always as they seem. I'm sure you'll place the pieces together soon enough. Rarity, let's move. Rainbow Dash is about to be a free bird."

The pony and human walk on ahead, with Rainbow and Bolin close behind. Rainbow was still worried about all of this, while Bolin simply smiled. "That voice just gets me every time-Ow!" he felt a hit on the head by Rainbow Dash.

"Focus, lover boy!"

(~)

The rain started to pore down upon the group. Asami and Bolin shared an umbrella while Rarity waterbended the water above her, keeping her dry. But Rainbow Dash didn't even bother to shield herself from the waters. She was still too depressed to even care. She wanted to trust her friends, she really did, but most of this wasn't making any sense. In the background, noir music started to play and Rarity narrated.

"_Rainbow Dash was obviously upset, but I had all my ducks in a row. Except one. She was not going to like it, but there was only one way to find out if our suspicions were correct."_

For a moment, Rainbow Dash groaned in frustration, "Will you guys cut it out with the music?!"

Pabu, Ali, Mika and San stopped playing their trumpets, which was what was creating the soothing noir background music throughout this whole show. They were even wearing adorable top hats and bow-ties.

They all sighed in disappointment. They were only trying to help set the mood.

(~)

Back at the arena, Stormy Flare was still worrying about her daughter. She knew she was strong, but a mother can't ever help but think the worst when it comes to the safety of their child. Soarin was eating pie to calm himself down. Misty Fly rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Soarin?"

"I'm stress eating!"

The door opened and Blaze entered the room, "We looked everywhere, but Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!"

"Where could she be?" Stormy Flare asked. The doors opened once again and Rarity and Asami entered first.

"We have found the culprit!" the unicorn stated to the small gathering of ponies, who gasped in shock and Soarin swallowed his bit of pie. Bolin quickly zipped over to a chair, taking a plate of cupcakes to munch on while he watched. He had a feeling this was going to be good.

Rarity walked across the room as she explained to the everypony what she and her friend had found. "Somepony sent Spitfire away and framed Rainbow Dash for it. And that pony was none other than…"

The room was silent when Rarity made the big reveal…

_"Wind Rider_!"

Lightning cracked from the window behind Wind Rider, who sat on his chair completely unfazed. Bolin gasped and Rainbow Dash hoof palmed herself. This has gotten too far.

"Rarity, I can't believe you would accuse Wind Rider of framing me! He's a living legend, for pony's sake!"

"There's no doubt about it." Asami said, crossing her arms, eyeing the pony suspiciously, "All the evidence points to _him_!"

"Peh! What evidence could you _possibly_ have? All you guys did was ask about cake, admire décor, and change outfits a gazillion times!"

"That was just Rarity." Asami reminded her.

"Whatever!"

Even with her doubts, Rarity held her head up high, "Perhaps by friend Ms. Sato would like to explain."

"Thank you, Rarity." Asami stood before the crowd, speaking not in her mysterious voice but her normal voice, firm and confident. "None of us ever believed Rainbow Dash would send Spitfire away. When we found the rainbow hairs in Spitfire's room, I could tell they didn't fall out. They... were _cut_!" she pulled out the piece of evidence in a plastic bag, showcasing the hair piece. "I've been to enough hair salons to know that this did not fall off naturally, for nobody looses hair in a chunk. And look at the ends. It's a straight line! They were clearly cut with shears, which means somepony planted it!"

Rarity took center stage the next time, "Then when we were examining Spitfire's room, I smelled something on the envelope. _Juniper Phoenix_, Wind Rider's cologne of choice! Then, in the castle hallway, I noticed some of the damask curtains fell out of their velvet rope-holder, indicating that somepony had been hiding behind them! Perhaps _after_ they dropped off the fake letter?" she eyed the older stallion suspiciously, but he did not show any indication that he was guilty or nervous.

Bolin stepped forward and pointed his finger at the stallion, everything was starting to make sense now. "The jig is up, Wind Rider! If that _is_ your real name! I bet that's not even your natural coat color!"

Wind Rider rolled his eyes, "First of all, sit back down kid. And second, _Juniper Phoenix_ is a very popular fragrance, and anypony could have moved those curtains."

"Precisely why we questioned the castle guards!" Asami said, "They were at their post at the entrance to the hallway all night, except for one short moment of time when somepony brought them an expensive cake. A cake that was ordered by a girl pony with a raspy voice!"

Rarity explained next, "Whoever ordered the cake got a chocolate stain on her ivory scarf, and I couldn't help but notice that Wind Rider's scarf is tied in a tight Windsor knot instead of its usual loose slipknot!"

This was undeniable, for Wind Rider really was wearing his scarf differently. Though many regarded this as simply a fashionable choice, but Rarity knew otherwise.

Bolin stepped up once more, fully convinced this pony was indeed to blame. "And why is that, Wind Rider? Could it be to hide…" he gestured to the spirit trio to untie the scarf in order to reveal…

"_The chocolate stain_?!"

The Wonderbolts, even Rainbow Dash all gasped in horror at this revelation. The stain was hard to ignore and all the evidence the girls had found did pinpoint back to him. But Wind Rider was not one to play the bad guy. "Ah, this is preposterous. Wonderbolts, you don't believe a word of this, right?"

"Just admit it!" Bolin exclaimed angrily at the pony, "You're as guilty of framing Rainbow Dash as you are of ruining that expensive ivory scarf!" he received some very surprised looks from the three girls, "What?"

"Ah, fine! You caught me! I did it!" the stallion confessed, already fed up with all of the accusations.

"But _why_, Wind Rider?!" Rainbow Dash was devastated. Her own hero wanted to frame her for something she didn't do. She just didn't understand. "Was it because I took the last broccoli at the dinner and you really, _really_ wanted it?"

"No." Asami intervened, "It was because he was afraid that you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record! I heard him when Spitfire said you were close to breaking it. He said, and I quote, 'Heh-heh'. That's the polite yet disingenuous laugh you make when you want to seem happy but really you're not. My father used the exact same laugh more than once before he was exposed as an Equalist few years back. Ironically, thanks to him I was able to see through your facade, Wind Rider."

"I thought if I could get Rainbow Dash away from the Wonderbolts for good, my record could be preserved."

"Dude, that is messed up." Bolin said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah. And I thought you were the coolest Wonderbolt _ever_." said Rainbow Dash, no longer holding any admiration for this pony as she did in the past. "You were a pony I looked up to for years. But now, seeing what you did to me, you're nothing no more than a selfish, arrogant blowhard who only cares about getting pats on the back for _one_ thing he did just to feel important."

"I did what I had to do to protect my record! Sometimes you gotta play dirty to be the best!"

"That's not what being a Wonderbolt is all about."

"She's right!" Soarin said, he and his fellow Wonderbolts narrowed their eyes at their former comrade, who indeed had no real respect for the badge or their name. "Wonderbolts look out for each other! Which reminds me, where _is_ Spitfire?"

Wind Rider smiled arrogantly, "I sent her the letter pretending to be Stormy Flare. I told her I had Pegasitis, and the only cure is the ice iris in the Crystal Mountains."

"No wonder she's been gone so long." Rainbow said, "Ice irises are almost impossible to find in spring!"

Soarin looked on in concern, "The Crystal Mountains are too far for anypony to make it there and back before the royal garden opening! Rainbow Dash, we need you to fly in Spitfire's place!"

"But Spitfire shouldn't have to miss this! I'm gonna get her!"

"But you'll never make it in time!"

"Then there's no time to lose!" in the time it took them all to blink, Rainbow Dash was soaring across the watery skies to search for their missing friend. She was never one to leave anypony behind, no matter how far or hard it may be.

Bolin called out to her from the window, "Good luck, Dashie!" he turned around to face Wind Rider, "And as for you Mr…where did he go?"

The second window was open and Wind Rider took the second route out of there. He must have taken the opportunity while everyone was distracted by Rainbow Dash's heroic exist to make his escape. He really was fast. Rarity and the others looked on as Wind Rider flew off, but he was not getting way that easily. Thinking fast, Rarity grabbed hold of one of the curtains of the window with her mouth, swinging herself into the roof of the building. Wind Rider was fast, but not as fast as Rainbow Dash. Rarity looked up at the poring rain and smiled. Her horn started to glow brightly and she stood on two legs, moving her front hooves in the fluid motions of a skilled waterbender. Wind Rider stopped in mid flight when he suddenly noticed rain dropped stopped falling and merged together to created a wave in the sky. Horrified he tried to get away, but was already trapped within the waters form the neck down, his body was frozen so he couldn't get away. He was levitated down to Rarity's level, who kept her stance but smiled confidently, even with her gorgeous mane wet from the rain.

"You've heard of water style. Well, this is _Rarity Style!_"

(~)

With Wind Rider now in custody, being guarded by Rarity herself, Bolin walked over to Asami, who was on the look out for Rainbow Dash.

"She's been gone for a long time."

"Don't panic." her boyfriend reassured her with a smile, "If I know Rainbow Dash, she'll come through."

"He's right, darling." Rarity said, "Like you, she never gives up on any of us."

Asami smiled and felt her boyfriend wrap his arm around her, "That was impressive detective skills." he said, complimenting her, "You never cease to amaze me. Sorry if it seemed like I didn't get it, but just so you know, I never doubted you."

"I know." she said before kissing his cheek.

"Maybe I should give those mystery books a read sometime."

Then, right on cue, the doors opened and two ponies entered the room. It was Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, the latter was panting and sweating like mad, no doubt she had been flying more time than Rainbow Dash all day.

Soarin smiled at the sight of the two, "Rainbow Dash! Spitfire, you're back! I can't believe you made it!"

Spitfire was nearly out of breath, but the expression on her face indicated she was relieved as well, "I wouldn't have, if Rainbow hadn't found me so fast! Gave me enough time to fly back!"

Rainbow Dash blushed at the compliment, a habit of hers, but then lowered her hears in guilt as she approached both of her stylish friends, "Rare, Sami, I couldn't have done it without you. And I'm sorry I doubted you. But why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"Well, we didn't want to get your hopes up until we were sure." said Rarity, "And we couldn't be sure until we saw that chocolate stain."

"That explains a lot." said Bolin, "And good thing you didn't tell me, I'm terrible at secrets."

"We know!" the girls replied with giggles.

Rainbow Dash hugged the two, "Thank you for believing in me, even when I was doubting you. I'm some friend, huh?"

"Actually, you're quite a good friend." Rarity said, "You went to get Spitfire, even though it meant you couldn't fly today."

"Actually, I'm okay with it."

"You are?"

"I know my dream use to be becoming a Wonderbolt, mostly because I just love to show off flying. And while I still hope to keep being a reserve, working on the beat with Mako and Flash, helping people out on a daily basis while kicking some bad guy butt and learning as I go along, _that's_ where my heart lies now. I've changed and so have my goals. And seeing what you both did for me today helped me realize I'm not the only one who has changed."

Rarity and Asami were so touched by her friend's kind words. It was true, things had changed since they first met. But they were good changes.

"Besides, I don't need to fly in a show to know I did the right thing." she turned to see Spitfire and her mother hug each other, her mother shed a few tears while caressing her daughter's cheek. "_This_ reward enough for me."

Spitfire approached the pegasus pony, smiling in gratitude, "You may not want a reward, but you still deserve it. How'd you like Wind Rider's spot in the show?"

Wind Rider's eyes widened in shock as he stammered, "Uh, w-w-what? Y-You can't do this to me! I'm one of the greatest Wonderbolts there ever was!"

"Not anymore. For attempting to frame Rainbow Dash, I hereby strip you of your Wonderbolts status!" Spirfire angrily ripped the badge from Wind Rider's jacket, much to his horror. Everything he had ever worked for was gone. He narrowed his eyes as several Wonderbolts took him away fro his crimes.

Soarin, thought somewhat shyly, spoke to Rainbow Dash, "So, would you like to fly with us?"

Rainbow's eyes grew in the most adorable way possible, "Would I?! Woo-hoo!" she flew up, doing air flips and dancing in mid flight, "Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, aww yeah…"

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?"

The pony immediately stopped and blushed in embarrassment. But Soarin found her antics…quite adorable. Bolin, Asami and Rarity all shared the same knowing smiles.

"It starts." they all said in unison.

(~)

Rarity helped Rainbow Dash with her Wonderbotls uniform while Bolin spotted Asami standing near the bleachers, looking out into the horizons. She no longer wore her hat, only her trench coat. He could tell by the look on her face that she was in deep thought.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm glad we cleared Rainbow's name but…when I mentioned I my dad…it reminded me of…"

"The letter you got from him last year?"

The heiress had received a note from her father in prison, a response to a previous one she had sent him. She wrote to him that she hopes she could put the past behind them and she could visit him. Her response was not what she had hoped.

"I still can't believe he disowned me."

Bolin wrapped his arms around her for comfort, "I'm so sorry. But, maybe one day he'll come back to his senses."

"I don't know, anymore. I guess some people are just too far gone to change."

He wiped away her tear, "Don't loose hope. The future is full of surprises. Until then, you've got your friends."

She gently shook her head, "No…I have my _family_."

Now it was Bolin's turn to cry and for her to wipe away his tear. The two gazed lovingly into each others eyes before sharing a passionate kiss. They ended just in time for Rainbow Dash to come in with her uniform.

"Well, what do you guys think?"

"Lookin' good, sis."

The others all jolted in surprise at the voice that came from behind them. They all smiled when they saw who had arrived and Rainbow Dash flew up to great them.

"Korra! Mako! You made it!"

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't miss it." Mako said while ruffling her mane.

Rainbow received hugs from Flash and Twilight and Spike as well. "Man, do we have a story to tell you guys!" said the little dragon.

Korra noticed Asami and Rarity's new outfits, "But I think the better question is where did you guys get those getups?"

The two detectives smiled and placed their hats back on, sounding mysterious once.

"That, my dear Korra." Rarity began

"Is a story for another time." Asami concluded, tipping her hat, making the others arch an eyebrow.

(~)

The group watched with pride and joy as Rainbow Dash flew into the sky, looking as amazing as she always did. Rarity and Asami were so proud of her.

Rarity: [narrating] "_So my friend got her moment in the sun."_ Rarity narrated,_ "Or the center of an aerial flower, as the case may be. And as for me? I got a chance to show off my _Femme Mystique Chic_ collection!"_

"Who are you talking to, Rare?" Mako asked, getting her attention.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" the pony giggled before getting back to watching the show.

Asami was feeling great now, regardless of what her father had written to her before. But even with that knowledge, she was still unsure about her father one day changing. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't, all she did know was that she was not alone and she was thankful for that.

Little did she know that one day, Hiroshi would indeed regret what he sent her and try to make amends with her, but it would take a bit of an extra push for Asami to go to him and see for herself if he had indeed change. Even in times of sadness and anger, wether she admitted it or not, Bolin's words would stick with her longer than even she would have imagined.

***(~)***

_**Colossians 2:7 ~ **_

_Let your roots grow down into him, and let your lives be built on him. Then your faith will grow strong in the truth you were taught, and you will overflow with thankfulness._

_*(~)*_

**Well, there you have it, Asami and Rarity as detectives. Let me know what you guys think and can't wait for Friendship Games! I'm so excited I'm gonna lose my cupcakes!**


	17. Explosion of Taste

**An explosion of taste**

Korra landed on the firm ground floor of Air Temple Island, carrying with her a basket full of yummy fruits she had picked from the highest mountains on the outskirts of the city. The fruits were in season and she got the best ones. She hummed a happy tune as she headed towards her palace…only to be surprised by who was already inside.

"Thank goodness! I've been waiting for fifteen minutes!"

Korra arched an eyebrow at seeing one of her best friends, Asami Sato, in her kitchen…wearing an apron…holding a plate of…something, and…she was covered in flower powder…plus, her hair was a mess, a legitimate sign something was wrong.

"Okay, I really need to start locking this thing." the princess said once she entered and closed the door behind her, "Didn't think anybody could barge into a crystal palace in the middle of the ocean, across the boarder of an urban city…silly me."

"You have to help me!" Asami begged, which was often rare for her.

"What's the emergency?"

"This!" she showed her friend the plate of what appeared to be burned and splattered bread with some strange white substance on the top.

"What exactly is that?"

"They're suppose to be cupcakes."

"You never told me you could bake."

"That's because I _can't_! The thing is, Grandma Yin's birthday is coming up and I really wanted to make her something special to show her how much she means to me. But I didn't want to just buy her something so I thought I could make her something instead, but I don't know how to make a dress, I have no art skills, unless you count designing cars, and I have no idea how to bake."

"Then, why did you try?" Korra gently dusted the flower off of her friend's face and her.

"I was following the recipe from a book I bought but it's no use. I've always been a disaster in the kitchen. It's a curse."

"That's ridiculous." Korra said, "You can't tell me you never cooked by yourself."

"Once when I was five. My dad let me try. I don't remember much except for a lot of fire and living at our summer house at Amber Islands for a year."

"You have a summer house?"

"Anyway, you have to help me!"

"Why me? What about Bolin and Mako? They know how to cook even better than I do."

"I already tried."

_One hour earlier…._

Asami, Mako and Bolin were outside of the apartment while the firefighters rushed on over to distinguish the fire. The boy's faces were covered in burned sooth and Bolin's hair was on end, and strangely enough, Mako's was in a afro. Flash, who was out buying, dropped his jaw once he saw the catastrophe.

_Present..._

"It, didn't go so well. Soooooo, I was kind of hoping you knew a spell that could make me a better cook?"

Korra scoffed and crossed her arms, "No way, I do not use magic in the kitchen, I do it the old fashion way. Besides, the last time I used as spell for baking I gave Tenzin a full head of hair."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Made out of frosting."

Asami cringed, "Ooookay, that's bad."

"Meelo's still trying to lick his head. Besides, magic can't solve every single problem."

But Asami was already desperate. She got down on her knees and begged for her help. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

"You're not gonna stop until I help, are you?"

"Yep. Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay! I may got be able to give you baking talents, but I can fix the cupcakes. Stand back, time to make them into an explosion of taste…I hope." taking in a deep breath and her forehead start began to glow. Asami waited patiently for Korra to work her magic. A blue ray zapped from her hands and onto the cupcakes….magically transforming them into a delicious looking batch.

"Wow! These are perfect!" Asami said with glee before taking a bite out of one of them. However, while the cupcakes may have looked good but they still tasted as bad as they did before. "EW!" she tossed one out the window. Before long, there was an explosion sound and Asami quickly rushed over to Korra, hugging her fro protection. "What just happened?"

"I told you, baking magic isn't my forte! Instead of an explosion of taste I made an explosion of…." the door opened and in walked Tenzin, his head once again shrouded in frosting as he placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at the Avatar. "….cupcakes."

"Maybe I should just make Yin a charm bracelet."

"You are better with a blowtorch than with a spatula."

(~)

**This was inspired by that new "Wicked World" short of Disney Descendants. Just a little something before the new episode and Friendship Games tomorrow. I'm so excited I'm gonna lose my cupcakes! *eats Asami's cupcakes and vomits*….never mind.**


	18. Made in Manehattan

_*(~)*_

_**2 Timothy 2:1-2~**_

_"You therefore, my son, be strong in the grace that is in Christ Jesus. And the things that you have heard from me among many witnesses, commit these to faithful men who will be able to teach others also."_

_*(~)*_

**Made in Manehattan**

Twilight Sparkle's violet eyes read a few words from the page for two seconds before closing the book again, "Ehh…" she said before blowing a raspberry in annoyance and disinterest. She picked another book and also read a few words, quickly loosing interest in this one as well. She sighed and groaned as she placed it back on the pile.

The Avatar was sitting upside-down on a sofa, her head to the floor and her legs upwards, her long hair spread out across the floor. Her hands on her stomach while her forehead star glowed brightly, levitating a book. Just like Twilight, she read a few words, closed it and proceeded to open the next one. She read a bit, closed it and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. She groaned in exasperation while placing her arm over her eyes. Both princesses released a heavy sigh.

"I'm bored." said Twilight.

"I'm dead inside." said Korra.

Spike looked up from his comic, eyeing them curiously, "But you're reading." he said, finding it odd that twilight would be bored of reading books and Korra, who was especially found of the magical history books and 'diverse creatures and cultures' books.

"We've read all these books already." Korra said, spreading her arms wide to showcase the gigantic line of shelves and shelves of books within the library, "Even the boring ones."

"Then why don't you do something else?" Spike asked, "Like work out at the gym?"

"We already did that." Twilight said.

"Well that explains the singed punching bag." the little dragon showed them the burned remains of the said punching bag before tossing it aside. "How about going to the park?"

"Been there." Korra said, not moving from her position.

"The movers?"

"I've seen enough of Nuktuk to last a lifetime." said Twilight, rather annoyed. As much as she loved Bolin, his movers left a lot to be desired.

"Boat ride?"

"Done it." both girls said in unison.

"Leaping off buildings like ninjas to see if there's any trouble?"

"Done it." said Korra, "Crime's been slow this week."

"Give Naga her bath?"

"Last weekend."

"Well, I give up." he sat back down to continue reading.

Twilight spread open her wings and slammed her hoof onto the table, "Seriously, this is getting ridiculous. I wanna do something. Things have been so slow around here and I d—"

"Twilight! Korra!"

The two princesses and dragon were startled when the sound of one of their friends' voices called out to them. Not wasting a second, the two spread open their wings and flew out towards Twilight's throne room, where the voice was coming from. Spike quickly followed. The doors bursted open and the three saw their friend Rarity beside the magical map. She was not alone, for Asami was with her as well.

Rarity sighed in relief, "Ooh, Twilight, Korra, oh, thank goodness! It seems that my—"

The sound of galloping hooves was heard from behind and the friends saw Applejack, along with Mako, Bolin, Pabu and Flash Sentry who were behind her. Applejack panted once she came to a stop, "Whew! Got here as fast I c—" she was interrupted when Twilight gasped at what she saw before her. Applejack's cutie mark was glowing!

Rarity walked closer, revealing that her cutie mark was glowing as well. This was what the girls needed. The map was calling for them once again.

"Yes! Finally!" Korra pounded her fists in the air in victory.

"We've been summoned!" Twilight said happily, "I wonder where the map wants us to—"

"Uh, Twilight…" Flash tapped on her shoulder and pointed to her cutie mark…which wasn't glowing like the others.

Korra slowly started to panic before addressing to her boyfriend, "Please tell me my cheek is glowing. _Please_ tell me my cheek is glowing!"

Mako sadly shook his head, "Sorry, Korra."

As it seemed, Applejack and Rarity were the only ones who the map had called for this time around. It was just like the moment Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were summoned to Griffonstone, and now it was their turn.

As happy as the girls were for them they couldn't help but feel disappointed over the outcome. They groaned in exasperation and face palmed on the table.

"You're really bored, aren't you?" Flash asked, "I get ya."

Mako continued, "We just finished the last of our paperwork and there's nothing going on around the city."

"I know." Korra said, raising her head up, "After years of street gangs, anti-bending revolutions, civil wars, evil spirits and magic stealing centaurs _now_ is when chaos in this city take a day off?!" she palmed her face onto the table again. "I hate irony." she said, her voice muffled.

The two ponies continued looking at their glowing markings and before anyone could ask why, manifestations of the cutie marks emerged upwards and spiraled around one another before shrinking down to size and hover over a particular location that had Rarity squealing with excitement.

"Manehattan! We've been called to Manehattan! Oh, I've simply been _dying_ to go back for a visit! And now, I return...with a purpose!"

"Wait," Bolin voiced out, "The last time this happen didn't the map also summon Mako?"

"And didn't Korra say she could reveal which human gets to go?" Asami asked, "_If _they do get to go?"

This reminder woke up Korra's enthusiasm, "That's right!" she stood up and hovered her hand over the glowing cutie marks, "Okay, let's see who's the lucky Team Avatar member it's…wow."

Mako looked over her shoulder and nearly dropped his jaw, "Wow..."

Hovering beside Rarity and Applejack's cutie marks was not one…but _two _symbols! One was green with the earth kingdom symbol on it and the other was colored purple with the symbol of a gear and a flower in the center of it. Asami recognized it as the new emblem she wore on her skirt and Bolin recognized the symbol as the emblem of his native heritage.

"The map's calling me and Bolin?" the heiress asked in disbelief. Bolin, on the other hand, was just as giddy as Rarity.

"Oh, ooooooohhh! I can't believe it! The map choose _me_?! I get to help with a friendship problem?!" he jumped in place, fanning himself while trying to contain his enthusiasm, "This-this is such an honor! I-I-I don't know what to say!"

Twilight examined the glowing symbols closer, "Hmmm. It looks like you've been summoned to this particular neighborhood here."

Rarity was so excited she hugged Applejack so tightly she nearly couldn't breath, "We're off to solve a friendship problem in one of the busiest and most vibrant cities in all of Equestria! Isn't this exciting?!" she squealed.

"Seems a hair odd, though, don't it?" Applejack asked, "Map callin' _me_ to a big city like Manehattan? I can understand it callin' for Rarity, even Bolin and Asami since they're more city folk, but why me?"

"You may be more of a country pony at heart, Applejack," Twilight explained, "but the map picked you because you're the best ponies, and humans, to tackle this particular mission."

"The same way the map knew Mako was the right person to go to Griffonstone with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash." Korra said, making her boyfriend blush at the memory.

"But how will we even know what our mission's supposed to be?" Asami asked, "The place is basically a pony version of our city so there's twice as many ponies as all of Ponyville."

"Pff. Kch. Ts!" Rarity blew a beat-box raspberry, "More like _three_ times! Why, it's not only home to the Haypacking District, it's also home to the Fashion District!" the unicorn slightly frowned once she noticed the frowns on Korra and Twilight's faces, "Hmm, shame you weren't called as well, though, darlings. You did end up quite a fan of the hustle and bustle of Manehattan on our last visit."

Twilight gazed dreamily at the location on the map, resting her head on her hoof, "It's such an exciting city, and there's still so much I'd like to do there." her wings opened up, flapping while she hovered up higher and higher while mentioning all of the wonderful things the city has to offer, "So many museums and historical landmarks to visit. Not to mention all the libraries!"

Korra's eyes sparkled alongside the alicorn pony as she too pictured all the things she loved about the city, "The bright lights during the evening, the extreme sports, music playing around every corner!"

The boys couldn't help but find their respected girlfriend's sparkling eyes and dreamy attitudes adorable and precious.

"But this is _your_ mission." Korra reminded them, making poor little Twilight lower down in disappointment.

"Right, heh heh." the pony chuckled nervously, "Don't worry about us. We've got plenty of…" she levitated Spike's comic book from his claws, "books… to keep us... busy."

Spike scoffed while leaning against his throne, "Heh!"

"And it's not like I've never been to one of the most incredible cites in Equestria." Flash said, his ears lowering more and more with each word. "Not…even…once."

Mako felt he was being watched. His eyes darted to his side, seeing both his brother and ex-girlfriend smiling at him as if waiting for him to say something.

"Uh…yes?"

Bolin spoke first, "Just wondering, since you've been down this creak before, could you maybe give us some pointers on how to solve a friendship problem?"

"And how we can know what that said problem is, exactly?" Asami smiled, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Mako smiled and gently shook his head, "That's not how the map works, you guys. But speaking from my own experience, know this; Thinking you've found the answer is only the first step because the real problem might require a second look."

The two blinked at his response, staring at him blankly. "What are you, a fortune cookie?" Bolin asked, "He's a fortune cookie, Asami."

Mako narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Good luck to ya." he patted their backs, a lot harder than they expected. No doubt payback for not taking him seriously.

Rarity then gasped in shock, "I just remembered something! The Sisterhooves Social!"

"We'll have to miss it." Applejack said sadly, "No tellin' _how_ long we'll be in Manehattan. I sure hope Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle aren't too upset. We better get movin' if we're gonna catch the next train there."

"Manehattan, here we come!" Bolin was already out the door, excited for the trip. Asami, Applejack and Rarity followed close behind, waving at their friends.

"Okay, we'll just…be here." Korra's shoulders dropped once she, Mako, Flash, Twilight and Spike were left by themselves. The boredom already consuming them.

Spike's ears then perked up when he remembered something, "Say, Korra didn't you once mention something about dark caves up on the mountains when you went to get some fruit?"

Next thing he knew, the four of them were zooming out the door like the place was on fire.

"Well, guess now I can take the time for one of my bubble baths."

(~)

"Hello Manehattan!"

Bolin spread his arms wide, taking in the familiar city air, "Ahhh, just like I remember it."

The four friends exited the ran train station of the city and Rarity leaped forward, spinning around a lamp post, flipping her mane back, feeling a great wave of bliss and joy at being back in this beautiful metropolis.

"Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!"

Applejack simply rolled her eyes while she carried the unicorn's big chest on her back. Even though she was already used to being around a city that didn't mean she had to be in love with it. She enjoyed hanging out with her friends at Republic City, but she always much rather preferred the silence of the country side. Still, if the map called her here for a reason then she needed to make the sacrifice.

Asami and Bolin only carried a a couple of backpacks and Pabu tagged along as well. This was the couple's first 'friendship' mission, and needless to say they were both pretty nervous. Well, Asami was. She was often the one getting advice when it came to friendships, she was still learning how to actually _give_ it. Mako was even batter at that than she was at this point, and Korra was the Princess of Friendship so naturally she would know this stuff. Besides, why would the map ask her of all people? She would understand Bolin, his charm, charisma, youthful innocence and kind heart made him a perfect candidate. So, why her?

As she and Applejack both looked ahead they were bombarded by ponies, pulling taxi carts to take passengers to wherever they needed to go. They were all going as fast as satomobiles. Applejack was never a big fan of highways, even back in the human world, hence why she'd much rather be at Air Temple Island or hanging with her friends around the nice little cafes and malls instead, but the streets were always a hazard to deal with.

While the country pony was more anxious about the speeding ponies, Asami was more so anxious about her role on this mission. She was so scared of failing, what would happen if she did?

Bolin, who was still so happy to be here, wrapped an arm round his girlfriend while placing a hand on A.J's head. "Isn't this place great! It feels just like home! I can't wait to see what problem we have to solve. The others will be so proud!" The two girls gulped and their knees began to buckle. Both Bolin and Asmai noticed this. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Darlings, you look frazzled." Rarity said compassionately to the two.

Applejack shook her head rapidly to snap herself out of it, lowering her ears back, "Ponies move so fast here. Not at all like back home."

"But you've been to a city before." Rarity reminded her.

"Yeah, but the roads still give me the willies."

Asami could barely get her feet to move. They haven't even been here an hour and she could barely get her feet to move. Bolin took notice of this and gently shook her shoulders. "I'm okay!" she replied, rather loudly, having a hard time hiding her nervousness.

"Asami, you don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to do. So far, I've been the one _receiving_ friendship advice, not giving it."

"You're gonna be fine. You're the smartest, kindest, most amazingly amazing girl ever!"

Leave it to Bolin to always make Asami smile and blush. "Thanks." she took in a deep breath and prepared herself, "Okay. I can do this. I hope."

"Just keep your eyes peeled and ears open for anybody with a friendship problem."

"Right. Okay." he led her towards the edge of the sidewalk where Rarity and Applejack waited as well. The heiress took in a deep breath while they awaited for their opportunity to cross. "Eyes peeled, ears open. Eyes peeled, ears open." Asami chanted to herself. She practically flinched when a police stallion blew on his whistle, giving the ponies on the sidewalks free privilege to cross.

But once they tried the other ponies beside them walked over faster than even they could have expected and the ponies from the opposite side also moved with the same amount of speed. They were even faster moving than the people back in Republic City.

"Wow." Bolin blinked, "Guess it's easier to move fast when your on four legs."

"How we suppose to pass?" Applejack asked, rather nervously.

Seeing their struggle, Rarity lended her assistance, "Remember, Applejack, you're in the big city now. No moseying. You've gotta walk with speed and confidence!"

"Again, easier on four legs." Bolin stated.

"Just watch me." Rarity crossed the street, easily and fluidly bypassing the incoming ponies like a fish perfectly swimming along the ocean. She made it easily across the other side.

Bolin took his step and did as she instructed, moving fast and with confidence. He managed to do so easily.

"Come on, guys!" he called out to Asami and Applejack.

Applejack snorted like a bull and trotted her hooves, ready to cross. Asami followed and did a slightly better job, encountering only one of just two of the incoming ponies.

"Sorry. Pardon me."

She made it to the other side a lot faster and she sighed in relief, but Applejack was having a bit moor struggle as she kept on bumping into various city ponies. It was clear they had a real issue with manners.

"Move it!" one pony shouted.

"Sorry 'bout that." she apologized before continuing, only to bump into another pony.

"Ah, git outta my way!"

"Sorry."

"Watch it!" Two more monies shouted before rudely allowing her to pass.

"Heh… oh dear." at last, Applejack managed to make it to the other side, "Butter my biscuits, I can barely cross the street in this town. How am I supposed to help solve a—"

Rarity's gasp stopped her on her tracks and Bolin and Asami quickly took their fighting stance.

"What is it?" Bolin asked, "Somebody in trouble?"

"There!" Rarity pointed her hoof towards a young female pony purchasing a hat from a stand, owned by a rather plump make pony. The female pony placed a flappy green hat on her head, nearly covering her lovely eyes.

"Yes, I think this is the one."

"No! No." Rarity quickly slapped the bit from the pony's hoof, preventing her from making a terrible mistake. At least to her it was a mistake.

"Excuse me?"

"That hat clashes with your mane, not to mention it's far too large and will undoubtedly obstruct your vision."

Rarity kindly removed the horrid hat from the dear pony's head and began searching for a much better one from the stand but could find none of which would suite this pony better.

"Oh, dear, none of these will do." she pondered on what to do until she saw he fellow pony friend with her large chest, "Oh, Applejack! What good timing!"

Opening the chest, and accidentally hitting the back of Applejack's head at the same time, she hummed and searched for the perfect hat to give. She levitated a designer hat, colored in lilac and blue colors, with a lid that rose up like a wave and complimented the pony's mane and eyes flawlessly.

"Here. _This_ will do splendidly." the unicorn levitated a mirror to the pony's face, and she smiled at the lovely gift. It was more beautiful than anything she could have imagined.

"Oh, it's lovely! Uh, how much would you like for it?"

"Oh, no no, please, please, keep it. I can always make another."

"Thank you!"

The pony galloped along, thankful for her new hat and the kindness that came with it. Rarity smiled in satisfaction. Yet another happy costumer. She turned to her friends, smiling proudly, "And _you_ thought we wouldn't discover our purpose here! Pff. Kch. Ts!"

Applejack, Bolin and Asami on the other hand, weren't convinced. "Yeah, I may be new to this but I'm pretty sure _that _wasn't it." Asami said with her arms crossed.

"What? I just saved that poor pony from committing a terrible crime of fashion." but the arched eyebrows she got from her friends indicated they weren't buying it, "Well, she could've been meeting a friend who would've laughed at her new hat and then their friendship could've been ruined forever! And... mmm... it's possible."

"Did your cutie mark glow signifyin' a job well done?" Applejack asked dryly.

Rarity looked at her flank and shook her head, "Ye— No. I suppose it didn't. Still, a disaster was averted!"

"Averted? You just lost me a paying customer!" the male pony Street Merchant said, angrily gaining up on the teenaged ponies. If there was one thing Manehattan business ponies hatted most it was loosing a good sale to make a living.

"Oh, my! Oh, I-I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry. I never meant to—"

"Beat it!" he shouted, waving his hoof in anger while Asami and Bolin dragged Rarity away and Applejack smiled an apologetic smile.

"Uh, please accept my sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding, and, might I add, what a lovely establishment you have here!" Rarity shouted while being dragged away.

Once they were a good distance away, Asami removed a stray strand of her hair from her face, "Okay, here's some advice; Avoid anymore street merchants."

"Yeah, those guys are no joke." Bolin said.

Rarity cleared her throat, "You guys are right. The search continues."

(~)

The group arrived at the town where the map asked them to go. It was a somewhat older looking neighborhood with retro-styled buildings, complete with wooden doors and curtain liners. On the corner of the street, Asami and Applejack attempted to speak to the ponies walking by, in hopes of finding out the friendship problem they needed to solve. But it seemed nopony was interested, or even paying attention, or maybe didn't need any problemt o solve.

"Uh, 'scuse me, I was just wondering'…uh, friendship problem, anypony?" Applejack lowered her ears once her first attempts fell short of successful.

Asami tried next to try and get someone's attention, "You see, we were sent here to…"

"A-A map summoned us and, uh…"

"If you could just take a moment to…yeah, okay."

"Friendship advice! Anypony looking for friendship advice!" Rarity had build her own little stand with a poster of pony friends on the top, calling out to anypony who needed help. Boin had Pabu do a dancing jig on the stage to get an audience, but the ponies just walked right past them, not even acknowledging the cute little creature. Rarity sighed and covered her face with her hooves, "Good grief! This isn't working!"

"I thought for sure Pabu's tricks would work." Bolin said, "Maybe you need think of a better act, buddy. Ever thought about ventriloquism?" his only response was the ferret hissing at him, "I promise, I won't make you wear the hat!"

Applejack and Asami both sighed as they approached the stand, "I'm not sure what we're supposed to do." said Applejack, "To be honest, I'm still not even sure what the map called _me_ here for."

"Oh, try not to worry, Applejack." Rarity said kindly, "The map picked us for a reason."

"Yeah but, _how_ we're supposed to uncover that reason I still don't have a clue." Asami said, "We can't just walk up to every single pony in town until we find out what we're meant to d-ooh!…" The heiress was interrupted once a flyer landed on her face, being carried by the wind. "Okay, that happened." she said, with the flyer still on her face.

Rarity levitated the paper and started reading the words out loud, "Please help us restore our long-lost but beloved tradition, the Midsummer Theater Revival. There's a guest performance by a local theater troupe, the Method Mares, as well as games, food, and much, much more. This event promises to bring our broken neighbors together and restore our sense of community but there's so much to do and we need your help."

After reading the flying, Rarity gasped with glee as she demonstrated the image to her friends, "Darlings, this is it! The contact on the flyer is Coco Pommel!"

Applejack remembered that name, "Oh, right! She's the one you got a job makin' costumes for that designer friend o' yours."

"And she was that no good-two faced Suri's assistant." Bolin said right before gasping, "So, _this_ must be be why the map called up here! We're suppose to help Coco with this Theater Revival thingy!"

"Oh, and you two were so worried!" Rarity said with a smile to Applejack and Asami.

This did make sense in a way, helping out an old friend did appear to qualify as a friendship problem in Asami's eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad or difficult after all.

"Well, I suppose it's at least worth lookin' into…" said Applejack, "that is, if we ever get off this street corner."

Bolin stood up and adjusted his collar, "Leave that to me, ladies." he stepped forward, inhaled a huge amount of hair before shouting, "Hey! Somepony's giving away free stuff near the parking lot!"

Before long, a large number of ponies galled like a stamped to get their free stuff, nearly clearing the way for the friends to walk right on pass.

"One of the perks about living in the big city."

(~)

The group followed the address on the paper and met up with Coco Pommel at her apartment home. She had a lovely balcony room on the third floor and the place was not only neat and homey, but also with various design supplies, such as a sowing machine, several fabrics, sketches of designs on the walls and various pins and measuring taps. The kind pony happily made her guests some tea and delicious sandwiches for them to munch on. She gave Pabu a bowl of veggies.

Coco sat one one of her pillowed chairs and her guests sat on the couch, the pony ones to be precise. Asami and Bolin sat comfortably on the floor, leaning against the sofa.

"I can't believe you found my flyer." said the earth pony, "Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

"The four of us were specifically summoned here to be of service, and you, my dear friend, are in need of help." Rarity explained before taking a sip of her tea, "It's no coincidence, darling. It's fate!"

Applejack took a bite from one of the sandwiches before asking a question to Coco, "This Midsummer Theatre Revival – what is it, exactly?"

"An outdoor play held at the community park."

Coco opened up a photo album which rested beside her on her chair. The pictures depicted a lovely park, filled with healthy green grass and beautiful flowers all around a lovely yet simple looking stage for ponies to perform. The images looked very different from how they all looked now. Since this was before Harmonic Convergence, the world of Equestria still looked as it once did, more like a stunning image on a painting than it did now. None the less, the nostalgia the images carried were still there.

Coco demonstrated images of an elderly earth pony with several little fillies putting on some costumes behind a stage. They even saw pictures of a much younger Coco with the elderly female pony. It was pretty clear that these two had a very close connection, similar to that of a grandmother and a grandchild. They could tell, by the look in their eyes, that they deeply loved one another.

"Many moons ago, local theatre troupes would perform, and ponies in the neighborhood would help make the costumes, and design setpieces, prepare food to share during the performance."

"You all look like you're enjoying each others' company." said Asami,

"They sure do." Applejack agreed, "Kinda of reminds me of Ponyville."

"It sounds lovely, darling." Rarity said kindly.

But Coco's once happy smile faded, "It was, up until several moons ago."

"What happened?" Bolin asked right before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

Coco pointed to the image of the elderly pony, "That's Charity Kindheart. She was a well-known costume designer on Bridleway. She started the Midsummer Theatre Revival as a way to share her passion for theatre with the neighborhood. No matter how busy she was, she always made time for the Revival."

The group smiled and their hearts filled with joy when they saw a picture of Charity giving Coco the lovely orange and purple flower she always wore on her mane. She always carried a piece of that wonderful pony's love with her.

Once she closed the album, Coco walked towards her balcony, looking down upon the city she called home. "But when she moved away to be closer to her grandfillies, the neighborhood lost the special tradition she had started, and worse, the sense of community it fostered."

Coco was not wrong, it seemed that kindness and hospitality were rare occurrences for a city like Manehattan. Ponies were rude, nobody apologized for anything, they didn't care about anybody but themselves. It was truly sad to see.

Asami and Bolin could emphasize with the pony. "We know what that's like." Bolin said, "Before magic came into our world, Republic City was just one big mess. Aside from the Equalist stuff, almost everybody was involved in their own worlds."

"I was one of those people." Asami gazed at her reflection in the ripples of the tea in her cup. "I didn't realize it then, but I was so wrapped up in my perfect world that once it was gone I had such a reluctance to let it go. That foolishness nearly caused me to loose everything I now have."

Bolin caressed her cheek with his hand, smiling at her with loving eyes, which reminded her that even though she had to give up one life, she had gained another in which she was happier now than she ever was before.

"Nopony else stepped up to take over for Charity?" Applejack asked Coco.

"_I've _been trying to, but I've just gotten a last-minute request to alter costumes for the cast of My Fair Filly, and I'm afraid I haven't made much progress. Oh, there's just so much to do to bring back the Midsummer Revival, and my flyers haven't attracted a single volunteer!"

Rarity flipped her mane with confidence, "Say no more! You finish up your work, and by this time tomorrow, you'll be up to your mane in ponies who want to lend a hoof. Applejack, Bolin, Asami and I will make sure of it!"

"You will?" Coco asked with a wide smile, her blue eye sparkling.

"You bet your boots we will!" Applejack said.

"Oh, I don't wear boots. I find they chafe my calves when I walk."

"It's just an expression, sweetie." Asami said, making the little pony blush.

(~)

The following day, the two groups got to work on finding ponies to help with the revival. There wasn't much time to waste, Coco was counting on them and they were determined not to disappoint their friend. The four stood in front of a newsstand, where a stallion was stacking papers, and Rarity addressed the issue to him.

"So you see, the Method Mares are only available on this one day, and we need all the help we can get with preparation!"

Bolin showed the pony a couple of the flyers, "So, what'ya say? Help out to bring this old tradition back?"

The Newspaper Pony only shook his head, "Yeah, not a good time right now. Heh. What am I saying? It's never a good time!" he said right after a pony purchased his newspaper.

The friends stroked out this time, but Bolin was determined not to give up.

(~)

Wearing his fake mustache and speaking through a blowhard while standing on a wooden stand, Bolin addressed to the crowd, speaking in his ringmaster's tone to get their excitement going.

"Hello, mares and gentlecolts of Manehattan! Come one come all and witness the most spellbinding theater performance you have ever seen!" amazingly, a large portion of ponies gathered to hear him, "For one night only, you can get the chance to see the Method Mares perform at this year's Grand Midsummer Theater Revival! However, we are short on hooves at the moment, but I have good news, _you_ lucky ponies have the opportunity to be a part of this most memorable event! If you know how to sow, paint, build or have a knack for snacks, then come on by to the park and help us bring this once lost tradition back into the Light where it belongs!"

For a moment, all was silent. The girls hoped that this was just a pause for dramatic effect and soon a hoard of ponies would be running to help…but they did not.

Bolin lowered his arms in disappointment as the crowd dispersed and disappeared, minding their own business. "I don't get it. That usually works."

"It a good effort, honey." Asami said sympathetically, "But maybe we should try the old fashion way instead."

(~)

The two groups divided into two teams in order to cover more ground. Rarity and Applejack would search the east side while Asami and Bolin searched the west side.

The human couple first encountered a pony in a stand selling popcorn. The two smiled eager to await her reply once they explained the whole purpose of the revival.

"Well? What do you think?" Bolin asked hopefully.

"Look kid, I got my own problems. You think I've got hours to dedicate to somepony else's?"

Asami rummaged through her shoulder bag and pulled out a few yuans. If hospitality didn't work, maybe she should try a different language.

"What if we payed you?"

"Sorry, Manehattan doesn't take human money. Try Ponyville, two legs."

Asami dropped her jaw and placed the money back in her purse. Even her riches weren't going to be of much use here.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Bolin asked with fear in his eyes.

"Big time."

(~)

Applejack and Rarity encountered a very rich looking pony at the park and explained to him their situation.

"Ah yes, Charity's Midsummer Theatre Revival, such wonderful memories." he said while twirling his mustache.

"So you'll help us?" Applejack asked, only to be disappointed when the business pony laughed.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! I run a very important oat and hay import/export business. I can't spare even a moment for such things!"

The pony laid down on a floating mattress and simply floated away on the lake without a care, leaving the two ponies to worry about the revival.

Nopony wanted to help with the revival.

(~)

Back at Coco's apartment, Bolin tried his hardest to remain optimistic, "It's not so bad." he said unsurely, but even he himself wouldn't believe it with the undeniable silence that surrounded the room, not to mention the depressed expressions. The boy sighed in defeat,

"This is a nightmare." Coco said sadly.

"Oh, not at all, darling! It's quite lovely!" Rarity said while admiring a hat Coco had recently made.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "I think she was talkin' about the Midsummer Theatre Revival?"

Poor Coco Pommel was at the end of her rope now. "I finished the alterations for My Fair Filly, but I've barely started the costumes for the Revival, and the Method Mares are coming to the park tomorrow for a costume fitting and rehearsal!"

"Well, I could help you with the costumes." Rarity said.

"But what are we going to do about the rest? The park is in desperate need of repairs, and the sets still need to be built!"

That was when Bolin jumped up, "Don't you worry about that!" he got up, only to accidentally hit his head with the ceiling. "Ow! Me and Applejack can fix the park in no time with our earthbending!"

"But we also need snacks and food for the guests, and we haven't even decided what we're going to serve. Asami, could you maybe-"

"_NO!_"

The four friends quickly reacted to the pony's question. They all knew what a disaster the Sato girl was in the kitchen. After nearly blowing up Bolin and Mako's apartment, they couldn't take any chances.

"Why don't me and Applejack work on the park and Bolin can pick out the food? We're pretty good with building stuff you know."

"It's kinda, well, our thing." said Applejack, "Could be the reason the map called us here!"

Rarity smiled at her fellow fashion designer, "You see, dear? We went out looking for volunteers when all the help you need is right here!"

"That's right!" Bolin said with a smile, "The map wouldn't have chosen just the four of us if it was more than we could handle! Everything is going to be just fine!"

(~)

"Maybe I spoke too soon…"

Bolin's eyes widened at the sight before him. The park was even worse than they thought. In the years that the place had been unused the plants had grown larger in size, enwrapping around the benches and statues, all of which were rusted, worn and old. The benches looked as if they would break and there were weeds as far as the eye could see. Even the old theater looked like it had seen better days. The roof was nearly crumbling with trash all around the stage. The park was remarkably large for a great number of ponies, but even with two earthbenders this would take a very long time to get done.

"Oh dear, you're right!" Coco said in despair.

Asami took in a deep breath, "Okay, okay nobody panic. I know this looks bad…_really_ bad, but me and Applejack can handle it. Right, A.J?"

Applejack bit her bottom lip, "Well, there's a lot to do... but Rarity's right. The map wouldn't have called us here if we weren't up for the challenge! Ya'll go on and take care of the costumes and get the food. I'll see you at the dress rehearsal."

"You sure you don't need me?" Bolin asked, "With three people we can get the park better in no time."

"But we still need the refreshments." Coco said.

Asami placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, babe. We've got this covered. I can design a new line of satomobiles in my sleep, this'll be a breeze."

Though still uncertain, Rarity, Coco and Bolin allowed the two to start working. Applejack gulped in worry and Asami placed a hand on her head, "It's okay, we can do this."

And so, the two got straight to work. A.J. pushed a wheel barrel and took her position. Rising up her hooves, she managed to pull the weeds, roots and all, and place them onto the barrel. So far, she had managed to successfully remove a large portion of the weeds…but there were still a million to go.

Asami did her part by mowing the lawns, because even though Applejack removed the weeds, the park still needed to be arranged, and the couldn't let holes be seen. Applejack continued bending the weeds off of the ground and levitate them onto the barrel, which began to get much too heavy from the heavy load, causing it to tumble and allow all the weeds to fall off.

Asami continued moving the lawns, only to accidentally get her hair tangled in one of the branches. She attempted to break the branch so she could get the thing off of her tangled hair, but once she succeeded in pulling it off she fell down on her back and the branch landed on her, nearly knocking the wind right out of her. And worse, leaves from the tree landed onto the ground, making an even bigger mess. The heiress groaned in frustration. Applejack could only bend the earth, not the plants.

Applejack tried to yank another pesky weed from the ground, but it was far too stubborn. She pulled on it with her teeth but it snapped off, causing her to tumble backwards into one of the statues. She quickly rolled out of the way before it fell on her, crushing her hat in the process.

After several more hours, all the weeds were gone, and Asami finally managed to clean up the remains. She now wore her hair in a loose over the shoulder braid, and her long side bang swiped upwards so it wouldn't get in her eyes. Her face was sticky from all the swear and she wore her jacket around her waist. She took a seat on one of the benches to catch her breath, only to have it crumble underneath her due to it being incredibly old and worn.

After several more hours, the park was nearly perfected. It still needed a bit more work but it looked far better than before. However, because the two had to work remarkably hard to improve the park and remove the pesky weeds and vines and such, they had yet to prepare the stage and the benches, which were already broken anyway.

Applejack got to painting while Asami got to working on the stage with her hammer. Bolin, Rarity and Coco arrived with the food and dresses. Bolin had prepared some delicious vegetarian options such as tomatoes, oranges and a few potato salads to serve to the guests and a few finger sandwiches. He had really outdone himself. Rarity and Coco worked all day in making the costumes, and they looked absolutely gorgeous. Once they arrived at the park they saw that thing swear better but the stage still wasn't ready.

Applejack dropped the paintbrush from her mouth once she saw them, "I know it looks bad, but we're movin' as fast as we can." she said…right before getting her hoof stuck in the pain bucket.

"Don't worry, we've still got plenty of time." Rarity said, "Everything's going to be-"

"Ehm, excuse me?"

The group of friends noticed four ponies approach them. They were the Method Mares actors and actresses that Coco had asked to perform at the revival. They consisted of two girls and two boys, one was much older looking than the others, undoubtedly the leader.

"Is this where the Midsummer Theatre Revival is supposed to be, perchance?" the stallion asked, adjusting his dark shades.

"We're here for the dress rehearsal?" said the female pink colored pony wearing a french hat.

"Oh, yes!" Coco said, "We've just put the finishing touches on the costumes."

The younger male Method Mare whispered to his female companion, "At least _those_ look professional."

"We'll do a dry run of the play first, and then the fitting." said the pink pony as she approached the stage. The stage Asami was still working on.

"No, wait! I haven't finished-"

Once the pony stood on the stage, the roof above her began to crumble. Asami quickly rushed over and pushed the pony out of the way, shielding her from the collapse. Dust covered the area and once it cleared the stage was in complete shambles. The roof was gone, the whole group gasped at seeing the whole thing completely destroyed.

"…reinforcing the stage yet."

Coco could feel her heart breaking. After all the hard work they did, this was what it had come to. The Midsummer Theater Revival couldn't go on without a stage. Now the costumes, the food, the spark, it would all go to waste.

(~)

Back at the apartment, Coco watched from her balcony the ruined stage and the only somewhat improved park. She sighed sadly, "I just wanted to live up to Charity's example, to bring my neighborhood together again! But the park is still a mess, and we don't have a stage for the Method Mares to perform on! Now our costumes, refreshments, all our hard work…it's hopeless… just hopeless!"

Rarity, Asami, Bolin and Applejack were feeling just as glum. They didn't know what else to do, even if they did improve the park better than it already was their stage was ruined and it would take hours just to build a new one.

"I don't understand." Rarity said in a hushed tone, "The map summoned us here to solve a friendship problem, we've clearly found it, but why did it send the four of _us_? Why not Twilight or Korra? I'm sure they could have used their magic to transform this park in an instant!"

"Or Mako!" Bolin said, "He's gotten better at this friendship stuff why didn't it called him like the last time? Or somebody like Jinora, or heck, even Opal? They could have gotten people's attention."

"I've been thinkin' the same thing." said Applejack, wearing her now damaged hat, "I mean, I can at least see why you're here, Rarity. Coco's your friend, and you have an eye for costumes and all – but me? I was never gonna be able to finish a project this big, even with help!"

"And some help I was." Bolin said in disappear, "I couldn't get even one pony to get involved."

Rarity fell back, letting Bolin to catch her while she placed a hoof on her forehead dramatically, "We'll return to Ponyville as failures! Why must this be, Bolin? Why? Why? _Wh-" _Rarity suddenly stopped when Asami placed her hand over her mouth.

"Enough. I know things look bad right now, but I doubt Applejack's suggesting we go back home."

"Then what are you suggesting-" Rarity said muffled with the human's hand still on her mouth before removing it, "Ptoo! Then what are you suggesting?"

"Remember what Mako said before we left? That once we thought we found the answer it was only the first step, because the real problem might require a second look. Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way."

"I think I know what you're sayin', Asami." said Applejack, "Maybe we should stop worryin' about what we _can't_ do, and start doing what we _can_!"

"But even if we work all night we'll never be able to make something big enough to get folks to show." said Bolin.

"Who said it needed to be big?" his girlfriend asked.

"Asami, we're from the city. The saying there is, 'go big or go home'."

"Well maybe it's time for that to change. Bolin, when Korra first came to the city, what did you do?"

"Show her around the arena and flirt?"

"The _second_ thing you did." she narrowed her eyes and spoke with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I was nice and offered her my friendship."

"Exactly! Girls, what did you give Korra when you first met?"

"Our friendship, of course." Rarity responded.

"And what did it take for all of us to convince the city that benders and non benders can be friends? It wasn't just the song but the meaning and intensions behind it. You guys were right, this place is a lot like Republic City. I see that now, and while defeating rebellion leaders and dark monsters might have gotten people's attention it wasn't the _one_ thing that really changed them. I have an idea what we can do. It won't be anything fancy, but it'll be something."

Applejack nodded her head and placed a hoof on Coco's shoulder, "And somethin's gotta be better than nothin', right?"

"I suppose so…" the pony responded sadly.

"That's the spirit! Sorta…"

(~)

Applejack hammered the last nail in place. She and Asami had used various pieces of the old stage in order to build a brand new stage. It wasn't anything big or spectacular and was far more modest in design, but it would most certainly get ponies' attention. It was positioned at the entrance of the park with two lanterns hanging from its side for light.

"Alright y'all, it's ready!" Applejack said right after she placed the hammer on her tool belt.

"And Pabu and I got the food!" Bolin showcased his table beside the stage, which was filled with a humble looking buffet of delicious foods, nothing too great and the table wasn't anything special but the food itself looked delicious enough to make ponies' mouths water.

"It's not much but enough for a crowd." he said.

Coco's eyes sparkled, everything looked exactly as it did when Charity was still around. Oh, how proud she would be to see this.

Once Applejack and Asami got off the stage, the Method Mare's leader poked his head out from behind the curtain. "Should we go ahead and start?" he asked.

Coco nodded her head and Asami pulled the curtain open to start the show. The set designs weren't anything too ran either, the background were painted on cardboard but they were done with impressive detail. The Method Mare's leader played the role of a business pony behind his desk, while the the oldest of the female Method Mares approached, playing the role of Charity Kindheart.

This play was meant to showcase how the Midsummer Theater Revival came to be. The actress had her hair styled exactly like Charity and wore makeup to make herself look younger.

"Excuse me?" she said in an elderly voice, I'm Charity Kindheart, I'm here about the open design position! I brought some samples of my work. I'm sorry I'm late. I had the hardest time finding my way here!"

As the play went on, Coco was amazed when a pony walking by had took a moment to notice the play and sat down to enjoy it. Seeing this, Bolin kindly offered her some of their refreshments, primarily the little sandwiches. The pony kindly took one, much to his joy. His food didn't go to waste after all.

An earth pony mouthed and her pegasus son were walking by when the little filly tugged on his mother's tail. "What is that?" he asked.

"I dunno, sugar, looks like some kinda play." the mother replied, speaking in a thick Manehattan accent.

"Well, can we stay and watch it please? Please, can we, _can we_?"

"Oh alright, I suppose we could stay for a minute." the mother walked over towards the stage with her son in tow and approached Bolin's table, "Excuse me hon, is it okay if me and my boy sit here."

"Oh, not at all. There's room for everypony. If you'd like some snacks we've got plenty. I even made cookies for the fillies." the earthbender handed a small plate of five cookies for the kid to eat and handed a glass of punch for the mother and they sat down together to watch the rest of the play, and Charity Kindheart's story unfurl.

"I'm sorry, but based on these samples, I just don't think this is the place for you." the Method Mare actor said, making the Charity actress gasp dramatically. "Don't get me wrong, these clothes are all exquisite, and well-made, but more theatrical than avant-garde. Have you considered costume design? I have a contact on Bridleway! If you're interested, I can put you in touch with him. And scene."

The curtain closed and the three ponies gave a small applause. Eventually, more and more ponies took notice of the play and smiles immediately appeared other faces. Most of them had grown up with the Midsummer Theater Revival plays, and now it was like reliving their happy childhoods. More and more ponies gathered and Bolin and Asami happily handed out refreshments, both smiling happily at the sight. Their simple little play was enough to get ponies' attention. Even the pony who sold popcorn came, sharing her stand with them to help with refreshments.

The play carried on, showcasing the story of how Charity came up with the idea for the Midsummer Revival.

"Charity, dear, is that you?" an actress asked, dressed as an elderly mare.

"Hello, Mrs. Pearblossom!"

"Are these the costumes you've been working on?"

"Yes, I was supposed to be finished by now, but there's just so much to do, and I still have a few last-minute alterations to make before opening night! I'm sorry I couldn't get enough tickets for everypony in the neighborhood. I hope Mr. Pearblossom wasn't too disappointed. I know Trotter on the Roof is one of his favorites."

"Oh, my dear filly, don't worry about that. We're so proud of you! We shall be with you in spirit!"

"Thank you! You've all made me feel so welcome here, and have become like family to me! I just wish I could share this experience with you and the others!"

Charity's story was truly a heartfelt and inspirational one, it most certainly reached the hardened hearts of many residents of the town. A construction worker pony walked by, curious as to what was going on.

"Eh, what's goin' on?" he asked a lovely looking pony beside him.

"It's the Midsummer Theatre Revival." she replied with a bright smile, "The Method Mares are performing!"

"The Revival. Mhm, yeah, my pop used to bring me." the worker pony removed his hat and sat down beside the female pony to watch one of his most beloved childhood memories.

"Asami, can you believe this?" Bolin said in awe, "So many ponies came to see the play. I guess bigger isn't always better."

Asami giggled and ruffled his hair before kissing his cheek. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

(~)

The sun soon began to set upon the city and the stars began to make their presence known. Somehow, they appeared to be shinning brother tonight than any other night. By this point, a large group of ponies had witnessed the play, even the ponies who declined the offer to assist, now realizing they could have done more to help. This simple gesture was enough to bring an entire town together unlike anything they had seen in years.

The actress playing Charity Kindheart and the actress playing her elderly friend played out the final scene of the story and how Charity had found a way to bring so many ponies together.

"So nice of you to put on this play for the neighborhood." said the actress playing the elderly pony.

"I couldn't have done it without everypony's help!" said the Charity actress, "I know it's not Bridleway, but-"

"Oh, pish-tosh! It's perfect, dear!"

Coco couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she had never been surrounded by so many happy faces. Charity would be so proud to see everybody together again. Bolin had nearly run out of food to give, thankfully the popcorn selling pony had plenty to share, even a few ponies who sold cotton candy helped out.

An elderly pony in the audience tried to find a good spot and a male pony kindly moves aside, allowing her to take her spot. She smiled at his gesture, "Oh, you're such a dear, thank you! This is so nice. Haven't seen the neighborhood this friendly since Charity moved away!"

Coco blushed upon hearing this. She still couldn't believe she did it. She accomplished her goal in bringing back the spirit of family and community that Charity had started long ago. Rarity and Applejack smiled proudly at their friend, congratulating her on a job well done and the two ponies hoof pumped each other.

Once the play ended, the audience clapped and cheered. The Method Mares bowed before the audience and their leader spoke up, "Thank you, fillies and gentlecolts. Please give a warm welcome to the one who made this entire event possible, our neighbor, Coco Pommel!"

The pony couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks once the audience listed her up and lifted her towards the stage. She stood before them, smiling with such happiness.

"Thank you all so much for coming. The Midsummer Theatre Revival was always something that meant so much to me, and it seems it means quite a lot to all of you as well. I really can't take all the credit, though. My dear friends Rarity, Applejack, Asami Sato and Bolin helped me ever so much."

The four friends waved at the audience who clapped loudly for them. Rarity and Bolin felt very comfortable while Asami and Applejack blushed shyly. While Applejack's shyness was rather more of just the feeling of an audience, Asami's was more on the lines of she couldn't believe she was here. She had helped make this possible, something so small yet so important.

"Oh darling, please, it was just a few costumes." Rarity said humbly.

Applejack scratched the back of her neck, "Aw shucks, I just happen to be good with a hammer, is all."

"All I did was serve some mash potatoes." Bolin said humbly, "It was Asami's idea to put the stage here for all to see."

The woman's blush grew even more and she addressed to the audience, "To be honest, we had much bigger plans to start. When those fell through, we decided to simplify. This was the result."

"Oh, don't be so modest." Rarity said, "Coco and I were lost."

"You bet your boots we were!" the cyan haired pony winked with a smile, which was returned by Applejack.

Bolin wrapped his arm around the woman he loved, "Your quick thinking helped save the show!" he kissed her cheek, making her feel all the more bashful. Only Bolin would be happy enough to show his effecting in public like this. Not that she ever minded, of course.

(~)

After the play was over, the Method Mares and various other ponies happily chatted with one another, sharing stories, making new friends and sharing how much they loved the play itself. The worker pony even got a date with the lovely female pony he met.

Rarity, Applejack, Bolin and Asami couldn't even begin to describe the happiness they felt at seeing everypony getting along. It was just like when Republic City changed for the better. Back then, it was more so Korra and the Mane Six who ignited the chain of events that would latter change their own hearts as well. And now, they were sharing that very blessing with others.

The business pony who declined the offer to assist, as well as the pony whom Rarity gave her hat to when they arrived, approached the group.

"We just wanted to say how much we enjoyed the Midsummer Theatre Revival, and how much it inspired us!" said the female pony.

The Business Pony: removed his hat, "I used to think that to help my community I had to do something big, heh heh. And let's face it, in this day and age, who has the time for such a commitment? But here, you did something as simple as building a stage and putting on a play, and, heh, look at how it's brought everypony together."

"I saw Coco's flyers for volunteers but didn't think anything I'd have time to do would be that useful." said the female pony, "Now I wish I'd offered to help, even if it was just pulling a few weeds, or planting a few flowers."

Applejack smiled as she extended her hoof, showing them the park and the stage, "Not sure if you noticed, but the park is far from bein' fixed up. I imagine if you look around, you'll find there's lots of little ways for you to get involved in changin' this place for the better."

"And I will!" said the female pony, smiling with glee.

"And I don't think we'll be alone!" said the business pony before placing his hat back on and the two went back to speaking with their new friends.

Asami suddenly gasped once she saw something glowing. "Girls, look!"

Rarity and Applejack felt a tingle and heard a ringing sound. Looking at their flanks they witnessed their cutie marks glowing brightly. A sure sign that they had accomplished what they needed to do all along.

"Yee-hoo! We did it!" Applejack cheered before hugging Rarity, who returned the gesture. Asami and Bolin squatted down and joined in the embrace, happy to see that they had accomplished their mission with flying colors.

Bolin stood up, almost spontaneously, and gasped, "Wait, I think I understand now!"

Rarity gasped as well, "Me too! It all makes perfect sense!"

"Huh?" Applejack and Asami looked at one another in confusion as Rarity galloped ahead and purchased a hat from a nearby stand. One identical to her old previous hat, which was now ruined.

"We know why the map called you two here!"

"You do?" Applejack asked as Rarity replaced her old hat with a new and improved one.

"If Korra and Twilight had used their magic to fix the park, it wouldn't have fixed the _real_ problem, which is that these Manehattan ponies didn't think they had time to do something for their community! But by building that stage and making sure the play went on, you showed them that just by doing something small, you can make a big difference!"

"And _you_ remembered that it wasn't the big stuff that reached folks back home, but the simple things." Bolin said to his girlfriend, "Like six colorful ponies offering a lonely Avatar their friendship."

"Or an Avatar offering a helpin' hand to two brothers." Applejack winked.

"Or an heiress offering her riches to help said brothers." Rarity said with a smile.

Asami smiled as well as she turned to her boyfriend, "Or a persistent earthbender who wouldn't give up on anybody. Even a girl still hung up on the past."

Bolin's heart was all a flutter. Even he believed that doing things in a big way was the way to attract people. But, as it turned out, it just wasn't so. It was always the simple gestures that really reached people. Even back before he and Asami realized they were meant for each other, him offering her friendship was that little seed that would eventually grow into what they have now, even if he didn't know it at the time. Asami, through all of her adventures, learned about humility, and her humility was what helped everybody realize what they needed to do to help these ponies.

The two shared a loving embrace and Rarity placed a hoof on Applejack's shoulder, "Seems you have more in common with the Manehattan ponies than you thought!"

Applejack laughed, "Heheh. But, all the same, I'd sure like to head back to Ponyville on the next train. I want to check in with Apple Bloom and find out how the Sisterhooves Social turned out."

"Oh, absolutely, my dear." Rarity suddenly gasped when she spotted something just across the street, "Just as soon as I stop that pony in the shop over there from purchasing that dreadfully hideous scarf!"

Rarity galloped as fast as her hooves could carry her as she crossed the street.

_"Stop!_ You're making a terrible mistake!"

The three friends only laughed as their friend went off to prevent yet another fashion disaster. Some things really don't change.

_*(~)*_

_**2 Timothy 2:1-2~**_

_"You therefore, my son, be strong in the grace that is in Christ Jesus. And the things that you have heard from me among many witnesses, commit these to faithful men who will be able to teach others also."_

_*(~)*_

**Quick question: How is it possible that Bosami never happened? Seriously, if I can make them work fine in a fanfic why couldn't it happen in the show? I mean, I have nothing against Opal but, come on! A bit more effort into characterization can make all the difference, people!**

**Sorry, got a bit carried away. Until next time, have a nice weekend! God bless *kiss kiss***

**BTW: I recently edited a bit of "Balance of the Heart" mainly the Bosami parts. **


	19. Brotherhooves Social

_*(~)*_

_**Genesis 5:2~**_

_"He created them male and female, and blessed them and called them Mankind in the day they were created."_

_*(~)*_

**BrotherHooves Social**

"Oh, snickerdoodle! Where is the darned thing?" Granny Smith groaned as she searched and searched through the pile, "I wish for once I'd remembered to label these boxes!"

The elderly pony was searching the attic alongside her grandson, Big Macintosh. As always, the grand stallion was eager to lend a helping hoof to his grandmother. That's just how Big Mac was, a helpful and selfless pony towards his family. Everypony in Ponyville knew him for his kindness and courage, no wonder me made so many female ponies swoon. But, his duty was for his family, his grandmother and two sisters were the only women in his life and he was more than happy to have it that way. Maybe he would find a mare of his own one day, but until then he was more than happy where he was.

"Uh, Big Mac, be a dear and help me move those…" Granny Smith squinted her eyes a bit, "Uh, maybe it's in that one on the bottom."

Big Mac effortlessly balanced two of the boxes onto his muzzle, allowing his grandmother to look inside the third box that was the last of the stock. She removed the lid and smiled, hoping to find what she was searching for, but all she found was a variety of old baby toys from her grandponies' childhood. As sweet as it was to see the toys that brought so many found memories for her it still wasn't what she was looking for.

"Oh, dagnabbit, it's not in there either!"

Granny Smith continued her search, she knew it had to be around here somewhere. Her memory amy not be as good as it used to be but she wasn't _that_ far gone yet.

Before Big Mac could help her he became distracted by the sound of giggling. He looked out the window and saw his two sister playing out in the yard like always. His eyes looked on sadly as the two frolicked and galloped along, laughing and giggling like two young school fillies. Apple Bloom always adored Applejack, she was her role model, her hero, her best friend. Their relationship had become even closer once Applejack received earthbending, and Apple Bloom did so as well. It was especially sad fro Big Mac because, unlike them, he was not fortunate enough to receive any bending of his own. His own individual strength alone was enough to be considered earthbending with how he could buck a tree and make the ground beneath him quake if he hit it hard enough. Though he could never create a gigantic earthquake like his sister, and no doubt Apple Bloom would be able to make so with more practice.

The two bended little pebbles and were having a little bending battle. Applejack was teaching her little sister how to create a proper earth disk and kick it at her opponent. Apple Bloom was a natural, she managed to create an earth disk, hurl it like a pro with her back legs and even break one in half if it was aimed at her.

"Woo-hoo!" The little filly cheered.

"Great form, little sis!" Applejack smiled proudly as Big Mac continued watching from afar.

He remembered the times where Apple Bloom would look up to him like he was her hero, but now with Applejack practically the superstar of the Apple Family, how was he suppose to compete with that? If only he had inherited bending like they did, maybe he could at least be part of the fun. He was interrupted from his thoughts when his grandmother spoke up.

"Sisterhooves Social is right around the corner. Thought it'd be nice to award the winner of the big race the ribbon from when we hosted the very first Social! If'n of course I could find the darn thing." Granny Smith tried to reach up towards a box, accidentally opening and tripping one in the process. It was very light and only conned one object within it. The elderly pony smiled at the old toy.

"Oh, would you looky here!"

Big Mac checked to see what it was Granny had found. His green eyes slightly widened. It was a toy dragon fly on a stick with a happy face drawn on it. It was a very simple toy, but that was part of his charm. Big Mac remembered it well.

"My, how Apple Bloom used to love watching you make that thing fly." said Granny Smith with a soft wrinkled smile, "It's like she thought you was magic." the memory made the stallion smile. Apple Bloom was such an adorable little filly, the way her eyes sparkled when her big brother made the little toy soar through the sky and she would give him the biggest hug afterwords. She would beg him to do it over and over again and he was more than happy to do it, if it brought a smile to her face.

"Ah, right, enough reminiscing'. Gotta find that ribbon!" Granny continued her search for the missing ribbon while Big Mac picked up the toy with his mouth. Maybe this way he could reconnect with her, be her hero again like Applejack was.

Granny stretched up in an effort to reach the box above her, "If you would just help me—" she strained, "pull… this... box, then maybe I can... Uh, Big Mac?" she looked around to see her grandson was gone. Her weight crumbled underneath her hooves and she fell into a box. Her head popped up with a blue ribbon on her eye.

"Found her!"

(~)

The two apple sisters practiced their routine for the Social one more time. They clapped their hooves and galloped while chanting; "S-I-S-T-E-R-S! Which two sisters are the best? We are! Apple Bloom and Applejack forever! Yee-hoo!"

"We're gonna win every competition at the Sisterhooves Social!" Apple Bloom said happily, "Those other fillies aren't gonna know what hit 'em!"

"And we're gonna nail the bending course of the competition! Right, sis?" Applejack said with equal excitement.

"Right! I've been practicin' every day! I beat I'll get my earthbendin' cutie mark soon enough!"

Before the elder sister could reply she spotted their brother approaching with something held in his mouth. "Oh. Hey there, Big Mac! Did you want somethin'?"

"Eeyup." he replied. Which was basically his only reply really.

"Hold that thought." the younger filly said before looking back up at the elder orange pony before her, "Applejack, you are the most awesome sister ever!"

Applejack blushed and laughed shyly at the compliment, "Aw, gee-whiz. Well I think it's sweet that you hold that opinion, but—"

"It's not opinion! It's objective fact! You saved Equestria like a gazillion times, you're a bonded pony to one of the most powerful human ever, defeated UnaVaatu from destroyin' the whole world, you're smart, funny, strong... Why you're the best sister of all time! Probably the best Apple of all time! Right, Big Mac?"

Big Mac's ears were lowered, indicating his sadness. Not wanting to look like a jerk, he perked his ears upward and forced a smile. "Eeyup." he replied. He couldn't' disagree, Applejack was truly an outstanding pony and he was proud of her…he just wished Apple Bloom would be equally proud of him too.

"And with you by my side, I am guaranteed to taste sweet, sweet Sisterhooves Social victory!" Apple Bloom said while adorably galloping around her big sister, making Big Mac feel all the more self conscious. "Go, Apples, go, go, go, Apples go!"

"Uh, Apple Bloom? I think Big Mac's got somethin' he wants to show you." Applejack allowed her older brother to finally do what he came here to do. She observed him the whole time and she knew just by the look in his eyes that he wanted to do something for his younger sister. With a wide smile he took the toy by the stick with his large hooves and twisted it several times before releasing it. It spun and twirled and flew up into the air for several moments before landing on the ground. Big Mac awaited for his little sister's reaction.

"Oh, hey. Is that the toy we used to play with when I was little?"

"Eeyup!"

"Neat. Alright then! Let's get back to practicin'!" she said to her older sister, before happily hoping along. Big Mac's ears lowered sadly. He didn't even know why he thought this would impress her. Apple Bloom was too old to be enchanted by such a silly party trick. He wasn't really needed here so he walked away back into the barn to carry on his work.

While Apple Bloom wanted to practice some more, Applejack knew something was bothering her brother. Her bond with him was just as strong as her bond with Apple Bloom. He was the one who filled the hole that was left by their parents. Applejack was always compared to her mother while Big Mac was compared to their father. She appreciated all he did and looked up to him since she was Apple Bloom's age. It was then she realized maybe he had been feeling left out as the two sisters grew closer.

Apple Bloom balanced several pins with her muzzle before they collapsed, "One more run-through of our jugglin' routine, make sure our harmonies are tight in our song, and see if we can't beat our best pie-eatin' time!" she said while holding a pie in her hoof.

"Hold on, sugarcube. I need a minute to talk with Big Mac." Applejack walked towards the barn in order to have a heart to heart with her oldest sibling.

"Mind if I go ahead and start eatin' this pie?!" Apple Bloom asked…right before stuffing her face into the pastry. How she always loved pie.

Once inside, Applejack saw Big Mac happening on an anvil. She knew whenever he did things like this it meant he was distraught. "Hey, Big Mac, you all right?" she asked compassionately.

"Yup." Big Mac replied with a sight before placing the hammer back down and walked on over to the other side of the barn in order to rearrange the rakes and gardening tools.

"You sure? You seemed a little down back there."

Big Mac scoffed, "Nope."

"Come on, you can tell me. You feelin' a little left out? Apple Bloom and I have been spendin' a lot of time together gettin' ready for the Social." Big Mac's expression saddened even more and Applejack placed a hoof over his shoulder, but before she could say anything else she felt a sudden tingling sensation on her flank. She gasped and saw what was happening.

"What in the…?"

"Your cutie mark!" Apple Bloom cheered once she entered the barn and saw her sister's cutie mark glowing, "You're being summoned, Applejack! This is so cool!"

Just what Big Mac needed, another reason for Apple Bloom to swoon over A.J….again. He sighed and lowered his ears in annoyance, his patience already slowly starting to wear thin. "Eeyup." he said bitterly.

"Wonder where you're bein' called to." Apple Bloom wondered, "Wonder what you're supposed to do when you get there. Obviously to somethin' awesome because _you're_ awesome!" the little filly's eyes widened once reality hit her, "But… But if you're bein' summoned to solve a friendship problem, that means you'll have to miss the Sisterhooves Social! And if you have to miss the Social, then _I'll_ have to miss the Social, which means I won't be able to taste sweet, sweet victory!"

The poor filly started to hyperventilate. She had been looking forward to the social for weeks, months even, and now all that waiting and practicing would be for nothing.

"Now calm down." said Applejack, her cutie mark still glowing, "Let me just go over to Twilight's castle and see what's what! Maybe it's just a false alarm."

Apple Bloom smiled in relief. Maybe she had nothing to worry about after all.

(~)

"But you _said_ it was a false alarm!"

"I said _maybe_ it's a false alarm." Applejack already had her things packed into a blanket on a stick and was preparing for the trip, "Well, it's not. Rarity and I have to go to Manehattan."

"Can't you just tell that map it'll have to wait a couple days?" Apple Bloom wined.

"No can do, sugarcube. When duty calls, I gotta answer right away." the elder pony wrapped her hoof around the little one, "What kind of an example would I be settin' for my little sister if I didn't?"

"_This can't be happening!_ Your extreme awesomeness is backfiring on me!" the distraught little filly ran off to cry in her room, leaving Applejack to sigh sadly. She didn't blame her for being so upset, she had been wanting to do the social for so long now, and she was hoping to show off her bending skills with her big sister.

Applejack sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Apple Bloom." she turned towards her big brother, who stood at the entrance, "Try and cheer her up, won't you? I won't feel right if she's so upset."

"Eeyup." Big Mac promised.

Applejack packed up her things and was off to complete her mission. Hopefully the trip will take her mind off of things. Especially with having to deal with the poor nervous Asami Sato who was entirely new to this whole thing.

Big Mac walked up towards Apple Bloom's room and knocked. He opened his mouth to speak but the little filly answered, "I don't wanna talk right now." she said sadly. Big Mac knew it was best to leave the child alone.

He wondered how he was going to help her out of this.

(~)

"Breakfast, come and get it!"

The following morning, Granny Smith prepared Apple Bloom's favorite; oatmeal with hey oats with a side of hay, pineapple slices and strawberries. But the poor filly wasn't hungry. She wouldn't even say a word on account of how depressed she was feeling. Big Mac tried to come up with a way to cheer her up. He placed his plate onto his face and used his vegetables to make a funny face. The carrots were used as tusks, the lettus for his eyebrows and the grass was sticking out of his ears. But this did not help at all, the little filly pushed her plate away and hid her face.

"Oh, it's no use, Big Mac." Granny said sadly, "If I know my Apple Bloom, she won't come out of a funk this funky 'til her big sister gets back."

Big Mac sighed sadly. What else could he do to make her feel better? Anything else he tried just made it worse. The family heard a knock on the door and two familiar little fillies entered. One was a white unicorn and the other an orange pegasus, both were blank flanks like Apple Bloom.

"Hey, Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle greeted, "The Social's gonna start in a few hours. Thought you might want to go with us."

The two fillies were accompanied by several other friends; the violet unicorn Twilight, the adorable dragon Spike, the handsome pegasus Flash Sentry, the tall and protective firebender Mako and the equally beautiful but strong-willed Princess Korra.

"What are ya'll doin' here?" Apple Bloom asked once she saw the larger crowd.

Mako smiled kindly at the little Crusader, "Since Rarity and Applejack are out of town, we thought you could use some cheering up. We even got you a present." he handed her a little box with a pink ribbon on it. Apple Bloom graciously accepted the gift and untied the bow with her mouth and removed the lid. They were a lovely pair of earrings, made out of some kind of pretty green rock.

"We found them inside a cave up on the mountains." Korra said, "I just did a bit of magic and made a pair of earrings for you."

"Awww, thanks Korra. That's really sweet."

The Avatar placed the accessories on her ears and the little filly smiled. They were indeed a lovely gift. "I understand you feeling upset, but I know Applejack wouldn't want you to mope." Korra smiled as she stroked Apple Bloom's mane.

"Plus, you can cheer me and Rainbow Dash while we compete!" said Scootaloo.

"And me and Twilight!" Sweetie Belle said, "She was nice enough to volunteer to take Rarity's place."

The alicorn blushed, "Aww, it was the least I could do."

"Won't it be cheatin' with you being an alicorn and all?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It won't be cheating if I don't use my powers." she replied with a wink.

"Pretty great they're letting you participate even though you're not technically sisters." said Flash Sentry.

"Well, the Social's always had a pretty loose definition of what consti-ma-tutes a sister." Ganny Smith explained, "As long as you share a bond that represents the spirit of the Social, you're in!"

"Korra and I were going to participate together but she thought it wouldn't be fair for the other contestants."

The Avatar simply shrugged. With her taller size, amazing strength she wouldn't give the other teams a chance to even come close to winning. She had too much going for her that she wouldn't feel right if she competed.

"So what do you say? You coming?" Sweetie Belle asked, hoping Apple Bloom would reconsider.

"We'll buy you all the candy you want." Spike said, "So long as Ali, Mika and San don't eat it all first." he narrowed his eyes at Mako and Korra's adopted children, who chirped in annoyance at his remark.

Apple Bloom sighed sadly, her ears, and her large pink bow, lowering sadly, "Why not...? Got nothin' better to do... Lemme wash up and I'll meet you in a little bit."

The group of friends headed out, sadly looking back at the little filly, who face palmed herself into the table. As kind as their offer was, and as gracious as Korra's gift was as well, she still don't deny the fact that all of her and Applejack's hard work was for nothing.

:Such a shame we don't live closer to all your second cousins." Granny said with a sigh, "You could maybe do the Social with one of them instead."

Then, Big Mac felt like a lightbulb went off in his head. Maybe none of their cousins could do the social with Apple Bloom…but they never said _which_ cousin.

Granny Smith noticed his expression, "What is it, Big Mac? Y'all got an idea?"

"Eeyup!"

Apple Bloom smiled and leaped up at her brother, "What? What is it?!"

Big Mac's only response was a sly grin. In his mind, he believed this plan was not only full proof…but a chance for him to reconnect with little sister again. Either way, it was worth the risk.

(~)

Korra, Mako, Flash and Spike purchased some popcorn and drinks to watch the event. The Sisterhooves Social was truly a grand event as many festivals in Ponyville. There were so many sisters, as far as the eye could see, cousins, second cousins, sisterly-mentors like Rainbow Dash was for Scootaloo, step-sisters, foster sisters, adopted sisters, you name it. But while the event was both lovely and heartwarming to see, the firebender's mind continuously drifted back to the poor filly.

"I feel really bad for Apple Bloom." Mako said sadly while stirring the straw in his drink.

"I know." Korra agreed, "I'm not questioning the map's reason for calling Applejack, but why did it need to be now?"

"Guess there are some things you just can't be prepared for."

"Don't we know it." Korra rolled her eyes at the reality before taking a sip of her soda.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was bursting with excitement, she couldn't wait to compete with Rainbow Dash. The firebending pegasus was her hero and honorary big sister who loved her to no end.

"Today is our big day!"

"We have _so_ got this. I'm gonna go sign us in." the blue pegasus headed towards the judged booth while Twilight and Sweetie Belle approached her, already having signed in. Rainbow Dash smiled at her friend, "Looking froward to the competition, Twilight."

"Oh, you're actually calling _me_ competition?"

"Well, duh! Who was the pony who bested Tirek in that magic battle and took down Starlight Glimmer with phoenix wings? But don't think I'll go easy on you, Princess."

Twilight arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, this shoulder be interesting." the two ponies only laughed before parting.

"Thanks again for doing this, Twilight." said Sweetie Belle.

"I know I can't replace Rarity, but I will make sure you have a good time."

"That's all I really ask."

Korra, Mako, Spike and Flash approached the two and Scootaloo. "Good luck out there, you guys." Flash said before giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Hey, Korra!"

The friends spun around to see Jinora and Ikki heading towards them. Korra squatted down and hugged the two, "Hey! You guys are competing too?"

"We heard about the social from Scootaloo." said Jinora as she wrapped an around around Ikki, "And we thought we could compete together. We hardly get to do anything together, so I thought we could start here."

"We didn't expect to find you here." Ikki said, "Are you and Twilight competing?"

"No, she'll be filling in for Rarity." Korra replied, "Besides, I've got too much going for me, it wouldn't be a fair game for the others."

"Is Apple Bloom here?" Jinora asked.

"I don't know." Sweetie Belle replied, looking around for her friend, "I thought she was gonna be here too."

"Guess she changed her mind." said Scootaloo.

"Isn't that here right there?" Spike asked, pointing towards a familiar red headed filly wearing the earrings Korra gave her.

"Hey, there you are!" Scootaloo said as she and Sweetie Belle approached her, "You ready to cheer us to victory?"

"Uh, not exactly." Apple Bloom replied with uncertainty, as if she were hiding something, "Seems I'm gonna get to participate after all."

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Applejack is back from Manehattan already?"

"That must mean Rarity is back too!" Twilight said, happy that Sweetie Belle would compete with her older sister. As much as she would have loved to compete with the little unicorn, she knew she couldn't' replace her big sister. After all, she had a big sister herself, even if they weren't related by blood.

"No, our sisters are still gone." Apple Bloom replied, "But it, uh... turns out my long lost cousin... 'Orchard Blossom' was able to make it last minute." she gave a nervous laugh, which made all the others arch an eyebrow.

"Your cousin who what now?"

The group heard a voice coming from behind them and once they saw from whom it belonged to their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Well, I do declare! It's hotter today than the business end of a corncob pipe!" the stranger giggled, only it wasn't really a stranger…it was Big Mac!…dressed as a woman.

He wore a blond curled wig and lipstick on his lips, a pair of black Mary-Jane shoes and a southern belle dress with a pink ribbon around the chest and apple prints on the dress. He also wore fake eyelashes and spoke in a, surprisingly, authentic Souther Bell accent.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike and the two airbender sisters were literally speechless at the sight. Korra and Mako dropped their drinks while Flash's left eye started to twitch. Twilight's eyebrow's crinkled and quickly shielded Sweetie Belle's eyes while Flash shielded Scoolatoo's. Mako and Korra did the same for Jinora and Ikki while Spike covered the eyes of the spirit lizards and his own eyes in the process, but not before sneaking a peek to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Apple Bloom was sweating like a sinner in church, how was her brother suppose to pull this off? Nobody would think he was a real lady, but he was determined to prove her wrong. This stallion was true to his character.

"Oh, my! I'm so delighted to meet your little friends, Apple Bloom. Would these be your dear and beloved Cutie Mark Crusaders?" he spoke in the Southern Bell voice. Twilight and Flash only reacted by pulling the two fillies closer. This was not something they had expected to see today. Or ever, really.

"And these must be the Princesses, Twilight Sparkle and Avatar Korra, I presume."

Apple Bloom sighed before 'introducing' her cousin to her friends, "Everybody, cousin Orchard Blossom."

"It is my extra-ordinary pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The group's expressions quickly shifted from jaw dropped shocked to downright deadpan as they all turned towards Apple Bloom, who smiled nervously at them all, praying to the Heavens above they would fall for this act.

"That's Big Mac in a dress." Sweetie Belle said in a deepen tone, matching her expression.

"And not even a good one." said Jinora, equally deadpan in tone.

However, even though the dress, wig and voice weren't fooling any of them, the red colored stallion remained in character. He never quit on anything, so he certainly wasn't going to quit on this.

"Big Mac?" he asked, still speaking in the voice of Orchard Blossom, "Why, as charmed as I am that you find _me_ in the slightest resemblance to such a-a-a fine and noble product of the Apple clan. I am astonished in equal measure. However, I shall take this startling observation under advisement given that it's from such an astute and perceptive filly as yourself, Sweetie Belle."

The young unicorn simply played along. After all, a compliment is still a compliment. "That's awful nice of you to say, cousin Orchard Blossom! I've been told before I'm pretty observant."

"I haven't the slightest doubt."

Flash Sentry cleared his throat rather roughly in an effort to get his human foster brother's attention. The pony nodded his head elsewhere and Mako quickly caught up on what he was trying to say. The firebender then addressed to the cross-dressed stallion.

"Um, Big M-I mean, 'Orchard Blossom', can me and Flash talk to you for a moment?"

"Well, since you nice gentlemen asked so nicely."

The two boys practically shoved Big Mac away from the others in an effort to talk some sense into him. "Look, Big Mac," Mako began once they were farther away, "I'm pretty sure I know why you're doing this. You didn't want Apple Bloom to miss the social so you put on this get-up, which I have to say is kind of sweet. Weird, but sweet. But, the things is…how can I say this nicely…"

"You make an unconvincing woman." Flash said, rather bluntly, "They're gonna call your bluff, man."

Mako blinked twice in surprise, "Dude."

"Sorry, you know I'm not that good at lying."

As much as he hatted to admit it, this was a pretty risky thing to do. The others caught onto his masquerade rather quickly, who's to say others won't as well. That was a risk he was willing to take. He just had to try a big harder, that was all.

"Well, I do appreciate your concern, gentlemen. However, and forgive me for being so bold, I believe I can take care of these matters you stated. If you will excuse me." with his head held up high, Big Mac walked away from the two, who looked on with expressions of both concern and…weirded out.

"Well, we tried." said Flash, "Good luck, pal…you're gonna need it." he said the last part in a whisper.

At the judges table, one of the mares looked up and dropped the pencil she carried with her mouth once she saw the rather strong-looking, and admittedly strangely dressed pony she had ever seen. Her other fellow judge couldn't agree more.

"Pardon me. My dearest cousin Applejack is regrettably unable to be here as planned, so I, her cousin Orchard Blossom, will accompany Apple Bloom in her stead. I trust that's acceptable to all concerned?"

But while the two female judges were surprised by the pony's appearance, the only male one smiled at the sight of her. This was his kind of woman; strong but feminine. As weirded out as Big Mac felt at seeing the older gentlecolt adjust his collar while smiling at him, this was still a good sign that his plan was working better than he thought.

"_Cousin Orchard Blossom_, huh?"

Big Mac spun around and started to sweat when he saw both Rainbow Dash and Twilight stand before him with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The two fillies giggled while Twilight simply arched an eyebrow at the obviously fake 'female' before them. Rainbow Dash eyed him suspiciously, making the stallion all the more nervous. Rainbow may be one of the most daring ponies round, but even she wasn't stupid.

"I know Applejack has a lot of relatives, but I feel like she would've mentioned you."

Big Mac stayed cool and went on with the act in an effort to throw off the pony, "Why, you must be Rainbow Dash. You're Scootaloo's... say... how are y'all related again?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes darted to Twilight, silently asking what the heck was this pony thinking. The princess simply sighed in exasperation and rainbow managed to caught on. "Hm. Why don't I just let you finish signing in?" she said politely to her friend's "cousin" before speaking in a hushed tone, "But don't think me and Scootaloo are gonna take it easy on you just 'cause you're a stallion!"

As she and Scootaloo walked off, Big Mac tried to smooth the situation while laughing, "Now, where were we?" he placed his large hooves onto the table, only to have it crumble and crash due to his large weight. Apple Bloom was already panicking. It was only a matter of time before the judges caught on, Big Mac, hard as he may try, wasn't tricking anybody with what his gender really was. They would get kicked out of the social for sure.

"Um, excuse me. I have to... go to the bathroom." the little filly zipped away as fast as she could, not wanting to see the rest of this inevitable train reck.

"You mean 'powder your muzzle', don't you, dear?" Big Mac said to her in his fake accent before addressing back to the judges, "Such a more, uh, _feminine_-like reference to nature's call, don't you agree?"

From afar, Korra and Mako could only groan and face palm themselves. "We tried." the firebender confessed and the Avatar kindly patted him in the back.

"I know, honey. I know."

Jinora and Ikki managed to find Apple Bloom hiding behind a barrel, the poor thing trying desperately to hide herself using her incredibly large pink bow. "Have they called your brother's bluff yet?" Jinora asked.

"No, but they're about to!"

"Maybe it won't be so bad." said Ikki, "I mean, he could pull it off…right?" but even she herself didn't believe her own words. Apple Bloom covered her face with her hooves, "I can't bear to watch!"

"Yoo-hoo! Apple Bloom!" Big Mac called out to his younger sister, while other ponies looked at him with expressions of confusion, shock and downright concerned. "They've approved us as a pair! Hurry along now, precious!"

Apple Bloom was jaw-dropped at the results, "I can't believe they bought it!"

"I know." said Jinora, "But, it's sweet he wants to help you out like this. Weird, but sweet."

Ikki began tugging Jinora's arm excitedly, "Come on, Jinora! The social's about to start. Good luck, Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom waved goodbye to her human friends and approached her big brother. Or, cousin, for the moment.

"See darling? I told you you would compete in the social." said Big Mac.

"Yeah, though it's a shame we can't compete in the bending tournament."

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that, precious. I already spoke with this nice judges and you will get to showcase your beautiful bending talents."

"Really!?" Apple Bloom jumped up in excitement, "Alright!"

(~)

From the bleachers, Korra, Mako, Spike and Flash watched the events unfold. They cheered for Rainbow and Twilight, but were still concerned about Big Mac.

"So, there's really nothing we can do at this point, is there?" Flash asked the two humans.

"Nope." they both replied.

"We're just gonna sit back and watch."

"Yep." They replied in unison again.

"Okay…popcorn?" the pony passed them the big bowl of popped nuts and the two watched the scene with anticipation, hoping things would turn out for the best.

This might actually be interesting.

(~)

The Sisterhooves Social was truly a beautiful event, sisters from all trots of life participated in countless activities, like singing, talent competitions, and even the bending competition later on. The first competition was a singing contest. Once the first two pony sisters finished their song, Ikki and Jinora sang a song their grandmother Katara taught them. The two sang in such beautiful harmony, which was actually the name of the song. Spike played the piano while the two airbender sisters sang their song.

(Perfect Harmony by Max Schneider and Keke Palmer)

**Jinora:**

_When I first saw you I didn't know what to think _

_But something about you was so interesting _

_I can see me and you_

_Being best friends_

_The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences_

**Ikki and Jinora:**

_When I can't think of the right words to say_

_I just sing, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Come on an harmonize with my melody_

_And we'll sing;_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Ain't it_

_A perfect harmony?_

**Ikki: **

_Sometimes in your lifetime_

_You look and search for _

_Someone just to care_

**Jinora: **

_Look around and it was there_

_And we didn't need to go nowhere _

**Ikki and Jinora: **

_When I can't think of the right words to say_

_I just sing, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Come on an harmonize with my melody_

_And we'll sing;_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Ain't it_

_A perfect harmony?_

_Oh, oh,_

_Perfect Harmony_

Once the song ended, the audience bursted into applause. Their song was so beautiful and heartfelt. Even though the two would often argue, that didn't mean they didn't love each other to bits at the end of the day. Korra couldn't help but shed a tear at the song. Katara used to sing it to her when she was young too. It brought back so many wonderful memories.

The male pony, Booth Barker, approached the stage and congratulated the two airbenders, who took a bow while holding hands. "Bravo, bravo! Weren't those two sisters great? Now, where are our next competitors?"

"Here we are!" Big Mac called out and gently shove Apple Bloom ahead. She was still nervous about the whole thing. So far everything was going well, but that could change any moment now. They passed by Jinora and Ikki, who both gave them the thumbs up before getting onto the stage. Apple Bloom smiled nervously at Booth Baster, who then…was reacher surprised to see who the filly was with, but did not say anything.

Big Mac puled out a record for the pony to play on his phonograph. "This one, please."

"Excellent choice... ma'am."

Apple Bloom could feel her knees buckling when she saw the audience before her. She could spot all of her friends giving her the thumbs up and Spike waved a little flag with an apple on it, smiling encouragingly. Their motivation was enough to calm her down. She looked up at her 'cousin' and spoke in a hushed tone.

"You sure you know all the words? 'Cause it took Applejack a pretty long time to get it down."

"Did it now?" Big Mac only smiled once the song started playing. Apple Bloom began singing and, to her surprise, her brother managed to both keep her Orchard Blossom voice while singing rather nicely. Not perfect, but not so bad either. The two sang in perfect tune, and slowly Apple Bloom's nerves left her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after a.

**Apple Bloom and Big Mac:**

_We all love our brothers_

_And our fathers and mothers_

_We honor them like every family should_

_But there's somethin' that's quite unique_

_When my sister's there with me_

_And we share that special bond of sisterhood_

Flash, Spike, Mako and Korra all sighed in relief once the two continued singing. At least this event would go without any problems…they hopped.

**Apple Bloom;**

_Sisterhood_

**Big Mac:**

_Sisterhood_

**Apple Bloom;**

_Is a special kind of friend_

_Sisterhood_

**Big Mac:**

_Sisterhood_

**Apple Bloom:**

_Is a bond that never ends_

**Apple Bloom and Big Mac:**

_It's not always perfect_

_You might fight or be misunderstood_

_But together you'll always have sisterhood_

Big Mac:

Sisterhood

Apple Bloom:

Sisterhood

But as the song went on, Big Mac was really getting into the act. Maybe, _too_ into it. While Apple Bloom kept on singing, her brother danced and frolicked around the stage, having so much fun.

**Big Mac:**

_Sisterhood_

**Apple Bloom:**

_Sisterhood_

**Big Mac:**

_Sisterhood_

**Apple Bloom:**

_Sisterhood_

**Big Mac (deep bass):**

_Sisterhood!_

Apple Bloom cringed when her brother nearly gave them away by singing the last verse incredibly deep. The other ponies began to chatter with one another, all rather surprised by the pony's sudden deeper change in tone. While there have been some females known to mimic a good deep voice every now and again, this one was a bit…too authentic.

The older male judge was the only one who did not take much notice of this and only clapped happily.

"Well, that spiraled fast." said Spike, while the others looked on with worry. Flash hoof palmed himself.

Apple Bloom laughed nervously, "Are you okay, cousin Orchard Blossom? You sounded like you were catchin' a cold or somethin' else that would make your voice sound totally different right at the end of the song."

Big Mac quickly caught on and realized his slip up. He adjusted his dress and reverted back to his Orchard Blossom persona. "Just a frog in my throat, dear. Probably just need to get a sip of water. If you'll excuse us, we've another event in which to participate."

The two left the stage, leaving the audience still baffled and suspecting that this mare was not all she seemed.

"Oh, my, that certainly didn't go as I had planned." said Big Mac, "But don't you worry. We'll get you a blue ribbon yet, Apple Bloom."

"You sure about that?" the filly asked while arching an eyebrow.

'As sure as my name is cousin Orchard Blossom."

"But that _isn't_ your name!" Apple Bloom said to herself. She wasn't even sure of this while thing anymore, all she wanted now was for the social to be over and done with to save her the humiliation. Why couldn't it be a Brotherhooves Social instead? It most certainly would have caused less trouble for her.

The little filly received a sweet surprise when Ali, Mika and San handed her a caramel apple on a stick. The filly kindly accepted the gift and saw the spirits's 'parents' approach her.

"That was a really great performance, Apple Bloom." Korra said kindly, "And, a very memorable finale."

"I appreciate you tryin' to help, but let's face it, I'm never gonna win the social this year."

Mako squatted down to her level, "Just a suggestion, but maybe you could stop thinking about winning for a moment and try having some fun with your big brother."

"You mean 'cousin', don't you?"

The firebender chuckled, "Maybe to everybody else, but to_ you_ he's still Big Mac. And if the truth does come out at some point, at least you can say you had a good time."

Apple Bloom thought about this for a moment. Maybe Mako had a point, maybe she had been too worried about what others thought that maybe she didn't' think too much about why Big Mac did this. He was doing it because he knew she wanted to compete and win. Maybe she couldn't get the second thing, but at least he gave her the first, which was what she wanted just as much.

"Maybe you're right. I guess winning shouldn't be my priority right now, at least I'm competin' in the social with somepony I love, that's enough right?"

"Right." Mako ruffled the pony's mane while chuckling, "You better get going, the bending competition's about to start."

The little filly nuzzled her nose against his cheek before heading off to find her big brother in a dress. Korra smiled proudly at him. "That was really sweet."

"What can I say? I have a way with fillies."

(~)

As Mako has previously stated, the bending competition was indeed the next event. Jinora and Ikki were the first to perform. Their routine was one they had been practicing on together for a while now. Beside both of them stood a basket of white lotus flower petals. Taking their stance, the two sisters created two spiraling tornadoes that lifted the petals up into the sky, making them dance in the most beautiful and elegant way possible. The petals almost looked like fairies, fluttering all around the audience, making the gallop in applause. The two airbenders gently placed the petals back into the baskets and bowed while holding hands.

Next, was Twilight Sparkle and Sweetie Belle. Since their elements were opposites, this would most certainly be an interesting display. Flash cheered for his girlfriend who blew him a kiss and gave him a wink. Sweetie Belle had a bucket of water beside her and she and the princess bowed before the audience, before smiling at each other with knowing grins.

The little unicorn bended the water from the bucket, forming it into a serpent and spiraled it around her body, while Twilight did a similar trick, only hers was made up entirely out of magenta flames. The two gracefully manipulated their respected elemental serpents, forcing them to dance in perfect synchronization. For the finale event, the two had both attacks merge as one, creating a cloud of steam. Once the steam cleared, the audience gasped in wow once they saw the beautifully crafted glass serpents coiled together to form a heart shape. It was truly a work of art.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were next, but while the other competitors were more artistic in display, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo performed a choreographed bending battle. Rainbow Dash sent several fire blasts her way, but they weren't as powerful as the ones she would have used on any opponent, since this was Scootaloo after all. But the little filly had learned airbending from the masters and showed no signs of fear. She leaped up and blasted a had moon arch wind attack onto the pegasus pony, who galloped ahead. Rainbow created a spiraling fire tornado around Scootaloo, but inside it was wide enough not to hurt her. With ease, she used her airbending to extinguish the flames in a spiraling formation, causing the amber sparkles to land all around them. The audience cheered and Rainbow hugged the little pegasus pony.

Korra, Mako, Spike and Flash equally cheered for the three teams, they were all so spectacular it was amazing. Next up were Apple Bloom and Big mac. The little filly wasn't sure how this was going to work since her brother did have any bending.

"Don't you fret, Apple Bloom." he said, "You'r cousin Orchard Blossom has got it all under control."

"I hope so."

"Wait right here." Big Mac quickly ran off and returned with two piles of earth disks, similar to the ones they used in pro-bending.

The bell rung and it was now the Apple's turn. Spike shielded his eyes, "I can't look!" he said, while also hiding Ali, Mika and San's sight. Apple Bloom took her stance and Big Mac, using his back legs, kicked one of the disks from the top pile and Apple Bloom jumped up and kicked it on the spot. This little filly certainly had some powerful legs alright.

Big Mac this time kicked two disks at the same time, from which Apple Bloom stopped from hurling at her and levitated them beside her before hurling them back at her older brother, who kicked them both on the spot. This really surprised the audience, the stallion clearly couldn't bend yet he managed to help demonstrate his sister's bender to near perfection. The routine continued, with more and more disks aiming at Apple Bloom, who would flip over and kick or hurl them back for the stallion to kick. He even managed to both kick and throw a disk at the exact same time, wowing the crowd even more. But as the act went on, soon his long dress became a hazard and soon the skirt became tangled in his legs, causing him to fall and have the few remaining disks tumble and fall as well. This would mean their performance was over. Apple Bloom did get to showcase her bending like she wanted, if only her brother's stubborn dress didn't get in the way.

(~)

After the event, Big Mac finally managed to untangle himself and adjust his wig, which was already getting rather messy at this point, "Oh, I don't know why I didn't choose to wear something more casual. Why, I knew that routine like the back of my hoof! But never you mind. There is still the race to be run!"

"I really appreciate all the effort, Big Ma— cousin Orchard Blossom, but maybe we just skip the whole obstacle course thing and call it a day."

In reality, Apple Bloom didn't want to give up now, but she was already starting to feel bad that her brother would have to endure this kind of embarrassment. It was sweet at first but now she was beginning to think maybe her brother had had enough of all of this. Besides, she could already tell he was getting itchy from the dress the countless times she saw him scratching himself and adjusting his equally itchy wig before almost every event so far. But Big Mac was not about to quit. Not now.

"Why, Apple Bloom! I wouldn't hear of it! Your cousin Orchard Blossom may be many things, but she is _not_ a quitter."

"I'm sure she's not, but it's like Applejack said; There'll be more Sisterhooves Socials down the line, and I'm sure she'll help me get a blue ribbon next time around."

"B-But you wanted to win it _this_ Sisterhooves Social!"

"It's not about winning really, I just don't want you to feel like you have to put on this get-up for me. I already know it's not that easy for you, even if you can pull off a good impression, but really I'm okay. We don't have to win, I had fun. Come on, let's just go home and have some apple cider."

Big Mac couldn't let hr quit, not now. If she quit then that would mean he had let her down. He couldn't do that to his little sister, he just couldn't.

"Come now, we are not giving up now. No matter what, I am gonna get you that win! Why, I simply have to." he said the last part mostly to himself. No matter what, he was going to win this for her.

(~)

"Sisters, get ready! The race is about to begin!"

Apple Bloom was galloping in place, still anxious about the whole thing while her friends tried their best to calm her down, but it was a lost cause for this little filly.

"Apple Bloom, calm down." Korra said in an effort to get the pony to chill, "Your brother's one of the fastest and strongest ponies in Ponyville."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" said the little filly, "What if his dress gets caught in his hooves again? What if his wig clouds his vision? What if he trips and everypony sees his cutie mark?! What will folks think of him then?!"

"They'll say what a great brother he is." Mako stated.

"Besides, he's done a good job at keeping up the charade so far." Flash said and swallowed a potato chip, "Which I have to say is impressive. I thought for sure he'd get figured out before the first event."

"Looks like you'll win the social after all." said Korra, but Apple Bloom still wasn't too convinced.

"I know he's doin' this because he cares, but even if we did win, which probably won't happen, and even if it did it won't matter because they'l find out at some point and my poor brother will be a laughing stock and all because of me!" the child covered her face with her hooves in embarrassment.

Mako opened up his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Big Mac approached, "Apple Bloom, there you are! The race is starting, dear. Come along. Wish us good luck." he said to the others.

"More like, wish us _sense_." Apple Bloom said sadly before walking ahead with her brother. The others did wish them good luck. In more ways than one.

The groups alined at the starting line, with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo the last to arrive. "Alright, Scootaloo, remember the parts where teamwork _really_ comes into play!"

"How could I forget? We've been training _all_ week!"

"Okay, hot stuff! What's our move on the grape squish?"

"The alley-oop."

"Apple toss?"

"Flip-flop."

"Egg carrying?"

"Flutter-bomb."

The two ponies high hoofed one another, "Yeah!"

Next where Twilight and Sweetie Belle, who galloped their hooves while flaring their nostrils, ready to start. Both teams were very athletic and skilled. He gulped nervously.

"Oh, dear."

Granny Smith spoke through the megaphone, "Competi-sis-tors! Take your positions!"

Big Mac adjusted his wing and trotted the ground beneath him. Apple Bloom was ready as well, maybe it won't be as bad as she thought…she hoped.

"And a-ready, and a-set, _go!"_

The race began and the groups were off. The first obstacle was jumping over a mud pit, fro which Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo managed to do so with ease.

"Nice jump, Scoot!"

Next, Twilight and Sweetie Belle leaped over the mud pit with equal ease. The teams next jumped over various smaller barrels but Big Mac couldn't jump as high as the others and so he slipped on the mud, loosing his shoes in the process. Apple Bloom managed to jumped over the barrels with ease but Big Mac got his hooves stuck on the barrels, carrying them off with him while smashing several.

Korra, Mako, Flash and Spike watched the whole thing and the spirit trio chirped sadly. "Come on you guys, come on." Korra chanted while crossing her fingers, hoping things wouldn't turn out as bad as she feared, while Mako crossed his fingers as well. Realizing that they really had no need to speak lowly they cheered even louder for Apple Bloom and Big Mac.

"Go, Apples! Go!"

Apple Bloom nimbly jumped over several wooden boxes, but Big Mac rammed into the boxes, destroying them in the process and catching up with his little sister, who cheered happily, "Woo-hoo!"

Hearing her cheer so happily brought a smile to his face. He did it, he made her proud. But the race wasn't over yet. Next up was the pie eating contest, and since he was really a male he could eat even faster. When the pink bow around his neck proved to be too much of a handle he ripped it off and ate the pies in seconds. Apple Bloom finished her pie in time as well.

They raced on with their friends cheering for them. Twilight and Sweetie Belle were neck in neck with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, who was having the best time. The next challenge was pushing stacks of hay towards the line painted onto the ground. Both teams were stronger than most, but Big Mac proved to be even stronger as he and Apple Bloom pushed the stacks of hay towards the line before tossing it over their heads. Twilight gasped when she saw it about to land on a couple of sisters and quickly used her magic to prevent it from hitting them and safely placed it onto the side. The teams sighed in relief before continuing.

Next was the grape squish. Big Mac tossed the load full of grapes into the barrel and Apple Bloom started squishing them. Rainbow Dash ran up and tossed the grapes and Scootaloo onto the barrels and the two began squishing them together. Next came Twilight and Sweetie Belle, the princess tossed the grapes and little pony into the barrel and the two started squishing them as well. To speed up the process, and guarantee them the win, Big Mac leaped up and landed on the barrel, spilling the grape juice into several awaiting jaws, and even his younger sister in the process. She ended up in a jaw and popped out in shock.

"Yikes! You almost squished _me_!"

They were the first to place their full jar of juice into the stools and ran ahead towards the egg carrying competition. Rainbow and Scootaloo galloped pass them and so did Twilight and Sweetie Belle. Big Mac forced his way into the chicken coop, causing the feathered creatures to panic.

"Pick up those hooves, Apple Bloom! Why, you're barely movin' at a mosey!"

Apple Bloom galloped as fast as she could towards the coop, where Rainbow and Scootaloo already balanced their respected eggs onto their noses. The same was said by Twilight and Sweetie Belle. Both teams placed their eggs perfectly onto the baskets before galloping ahead. This worried Big Mac, they went from being ahead to being behind. He managed to balance an egg onto his nose, but due to his size he took the entrance of the coop along with him. His wig and dress were already covered with feathers.

"Come on, junebug, it's... like you've never carried an egg before!"

Apple Bloom balanced the egg on her nose and tried to move as quickly as possible, "Argh! I'm goin' as fast as I can!"

Big Mac placed his egg into the basket, but all the other competitors were already gone. He began to jitter anxiously until Apple Bloom placed the egg into the basket, smiling in triumph. Before she knew it, she was suddenly lifted up by her big brother, who galloped faster and faster, his eyes straight onto the finish line. While the other competitors jumped over the wooden obstacles, Big Mac rammed right into them, frightening the other ponies and causing them to scatter away.

Apple Bloom screamed while her brother galloped on, the only things standing between them and victory were Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Twilight and Sweetie Belle. They were ahead, probably reaching the line before he did, but Big Mac would not let that happen. He had come too far to give up now. With the wind covering his fast trotting hooves, Big Mac collided with both the alicorn and pegasus pony, who in turn collided with their respected fillies. Rainbow and Scootaloo were the second to reach the finish line, while Big Mac and Apple Bloom were the first.

The stallion came to a halt and did a victory dance while holding his little sister up high. He did it, he won the social for her.

"Woo-hoo!" he cheered loudly, so loudly he sounded like his normal self and not Orchard Blossom. Apple Bloom was far too traumatized to even move as she clung into her brother's hoof elf for her dear life. She didn't even notice they crossed the finish line, nor did it seem to matter to her anymore.

However, not everybody shared the enthusiasm. All the competitors and bystanders were shocked and horrified at the acts displayed during the race. The rest of Team Avatar rushed over to help their friends, who were fine but shaken from the impact.

Big Mac cleared his throat and gently placed his sister back down, clearing his throat, "I mean, victory is ours, sweet Apple Bloom!"

But the victory was short lived. All of that running and ramming into things had torn up Big Mac's dress. His entire costume literally tore to pieces, wiping away his makeup and smudging it int the process. His true identity, and gender, was exposed for all to see.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh" indeed!" one of the female pony judges approached the two, narrowing her eyes at them.

"I should've known you'd eventually get busted for bein' a stallion!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in anger.

" Oh, no, we've known all along." the judge admitted, which really didn't surprise anypony else, "The Sisterhooves Social has always had a loose policy when it comes to what counts as a "sister"."

"But then how come we're in trouble?"

"Probably had something to do with _that._" Sweetie Belle pointed her hoof to showcase all the destruction Big Mac had caused. The obstacle cores was destroyed, pieces of wood scattered all over the place, the stack of hay that nearly harmed two competitors, and the poor chickens were weeping due to their home being destroyed.

"We have a strict policy when it comes to sportsponyship!" said the judge, "In your "sister's" desperation to win, he used brute strength to physically take out the competitors. Uh, that kind of behavior is not just unbecoming of a lady, but quite frankly, of anypony! And for that, you two are hereby disqualified!"

Apple Bloom and Big Mac's ears lowered in guilt. Not even their friends could do much about this, the stallion did create a big mess of things and poor Apple Bloom wasn't to blame entirely. She wanted to play fairly but her brother got carried away. His heart was in the right place, but his actions caused more harm than good.

Rainbow Dash dusted herself up and smiled at the orange filly beside her, "Hah! Looks like we win, squirt!"

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Scootaloo couldn't believe it, she and Rainbow Dash won! Before she knew it, she and Rainbow were beings carried off by the other competitors. Even Twilight and Sweetie Belle were happy for them.

"Sorry we couldn't win, Sweetie Belle." the princess said while placing her hoof on the child.

"Are you kidding? This was the most fun social ever! Thanks again for doing this with me, Twilight."

"Anytime." the two hugged.

But while they were happy, Apple Bloom wasn't. She knew something like this would happen, she didn't even care that she didn't win, but that her brother had nearly ruined the social while doing so.

"I told you I should've just waited until the next Social." Apple Bloom galloped away in anger, leaving her brother to sigh sadly. Spike tried to talk to the guy but he was too disappointed to listen and instead walked off sadly with his head close to the ground.

"Poor Big Mac." said Sweetie Belle, "He only wanted to win for Apple Bloom."

"His heart was in the right place." said Korra, "But I'm sure this didn't have much to do with the social to begin with."

"I agree." said Mako, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

As the firebender left, the male judge from before approached, holding a bouquet of flowers and looking around. He stopped when he spotted some familiar golden curls and a torn dress on the floor. Flash shook his head, "Sorry buddy, it ain't happening."

(~)

Apple Bloom sighed sadly as she rested her head on the soft grass, underneath her favorite apple tree. She felt terrible for yelling at her brother. No matter how ridiculous the idea was, he still wanted her to win the social because she had been looking forward to it for so long. But then, how could he have gone through the embarrassment even for her? Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Mind if I take a seat?" a masculine voice asked.

"Sure, Mako."

The firebender sat beside her, "Sorry things didn't turn out the way you hoped. How any of us hoped, actually."

"I know why he did it but what I don't get is how come he kept on doin' it even though he could have embarrassed himself at any moment."

"Because he loves you, that's why." Mako said with a kind smile.

"I know, but why did he go all crazy?"

"You know, while me and the others were watching I started to realize maybe the social itself wasn't the _real_ reason why he did all of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe you should have another chat with your brother. Believe me, guys aren't always that good at sharing their feelings." he said with a light chuckle, going by his own experiences, "That's why we sometimes need a feminine touch to help us out. You and Applejack are two of the most important girls in his life, and he would give up anything for you both."

"I already know that."

"Have you told him lately?"

"Well…no, not really."

"It's never too late." he placed a hand on her mane, making the little filly smile. He nodded his head towards one of the hills of their farm an spotted Big Mac looking out at the sunset. Apple Bloom got up, thanked Mako with a kiss on the cheek, and galloped ahead to speak with her big brother. As she approached him she could have sworn she saw his eyes shimmer, as if he were crying.

"You know I'm... not mad, right?" she said.

"Eeyup." was all he said in reply.

"I mean... let's face it – you dressin' up as my cousin Orchard Blossom was a pretty crazy idea in the first place."

"Eeyup."

"And it's not like you got me disqualified from the Social forever or anythin'. I can participate next time with Applejack. Everything's fine."

"Eeyup."

"I just don't understand why you went so crazy there at the end of the race. I mean, I know you like to win an' all, but... you wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

Big Mac turned his head away, "Nope."

Apple Bloom looked down in regret, "Alright. Well, it's getting late. You common'?"

"Nope."

"Okay. See you later, I guess…" she didn't even know why she tried, he just wasn't going to open up so easily. Maybe Mako was wrong, maybe Big Mac just wasn't the sharing type.

"Apple Bloom?"

The pony immediately stopped and turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

"When you were little, you used to look up to me, thought I was the best thing since zap apple jam." his ears lowered sadly, "Things are different now. Applejack's the hero of the Apple family, always rushin' off to save Equestria with her new powers, powers you've got too. Now you both practice all the time and I'm just here on the farm, doin' chores, helpin' out the way I can, nothin' special, no bendin' of my own, nobody's hero. I guess I just thought... oh, never mind. Here I am about to start blabberin' on about my feelin's. You don't wanna hear all this."

"Yes, I do!" Apple Bloom insisted, placing her hoof over his.

"I guess I just thought if I could... fill in for Applejack at the Social and get you a blue ribbon, well, I could be somepony you looked up to again. Be your hero again. Even if it was for just a day." he gave his sister a warm smile before looking down sadly and turning his head away, "It was foolish and I'm ashamed. Please, I just wanna be alone right now."

It would have been so easy for Apple Bloom to just leave him alone to sulk…but she knew deep down that was not what she was suppose to do. Not right now. He had been there for her all day long, now it was her turn to be there for him.

"Yeah, well, too bad, you big goof! 'Cause I'm not goin' _anywhere_." she said while hugging him and looking up into his green eyes, her own shimmering with tears nearly falling out. "And I know that you're always gonna be here when I need you. Heck, you'll do a whole obstacle course in high heels if you think it'll help me get somethin' I want. You're my big brother. It doesn't matter if you have bendin' or not, you've always been a hero to me, Big Mac, and you always will be. I'm real sorry I haven't been lettin' you know that's how I feel. Guess both of us have been holdin' back when it comes to expressin' ourselves, huh?"

"Eeyup."

Big mac wrapped his hooves around his little sister and hugged her with all the love in his heart while looking at the beautiful sunset before them. Their moment was interrupted when Granny Smith called out to them.

"Big Mac! Apple Bloom! Your sister's home! She says she's got quite a story to tell about her trip to Manehattan!"

The two looked at one another before Apple Bloom replied, "Be there in a bit! I'm spending some quality time with my big brother!"

Granny Smith only smiled and allowed the two to have their moment together. Applejack was observing from the window and smiled at the scene. She was so happy those two could finally have some bonding time together. She was so proud of both of them.

"Hey, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup?"

"How do you think cousin Orchard Blossom would describe this sunset?"

Big Mac chuckled as he dawned on back to his southern bell voice for his little sister's amusement, "Why, dear, I do declare this is the most beautiful sunset my eyes have ever looked upon. Though sitting here on these tree roots is a trifle uncomfortable for my hindquarters."

As the two laughed, Mako watched from afar at the two siblings bonding when Korra approached him from behind. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"I just gave her some big brother advice." he said with a smile, right before giving her a kiss in the cheek. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For what?…For everything."

From behind, Spike and the spirit trio were crying their eyes out. "I love happy endings!" the dragon said before wiping his eyes with a hanker shift.

_*(~)*_

_**Genesis 5:2~**_

_"He created them male and female, and blessed them and called them Mankind in the day they were created."_

_*(~)*_

**Well, there's "Brotherhooves Social". Not really much to work with this one, though I did add a few of "Big brother Mako" moments, but that was about much I could really do. I know it's not the best chapter and hope to do better with the next one. I hope this one was, well, okay to say the least. Guess you can't win them all sometimes. And for those who ask; Yes Korra will see the Cutie Mark Crusaders' new cutie marks and the airbender children will play a bigger role, unlike here. Pinkie Promise.**

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	20. Crusaders of the lost Mark

_*(~)*_

_**Philippians 2:1-11~**_

_"Therefore if there is any consolation in Christ, if any comfort of love, if any fellowship of the Spirit, if any affection and mercy, fulfill my joy by being like-minded, having the same love, being of one accord, of one mind. Let nothing be done through selfish ambition or conceit, but in lowliness of mind let each esteem others better than himself. Let each of you look out not only for his own interests, but also for the interests of others._

_Let this mind be in you which was also in Christ Jesus, who, being in the form of God, did not consider it robbery to be equal with God, but made Himself of no reputation, taking the form of a bondservant, and coming in the likeness of men. And being found in appearance as a man, He humbled Himself and became obedient to the point of death, even the death of the cross. Therefore God also has highly exalted Him and given Him the name which is above every name, that at the name of Jesus every knee should bow, of those in heaven, and of those on earth, and of those under the earth, and that every tongue should confess that Jesus Christ is Lord, to the glory of God the Father."_

_*(~)*_

**Crusaders of the lost Mark**

Meelo cleared his throat before speaking. The young boy stood before the audience, wearing a coat and bow tie, standing with his back turned to a certain clubhouse that was built on a tree.

"A Cutie Mark." the young airbender began, "A pony's calling in life, forever tattooed on their flanks. A destiny, bestowed upon those who are patient enough to wait and witness for themselves. Many have found their marks as well as their destinies, but very few have yet to find theirs. Why is that so? Maybe they have yet to discover their calling? Or is it that they are trying much too hard to discover what it is? Or is it just that some just aren't meant to have a cutie mark? Is not having a cutie mark even possible?…no seriously, is it?" he cleared his throat once more, "None the less, the story I'm about to tell is one as old as time…or, as old as a few years. Three little fillies, their marks they seek, but will they succeed? Or will their future be bleak?…Hey, I just rhymed!"

"Meelo! Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody, Jinora!" the little airbender zipped away as fast as he could before his older sister could ask more questions.

"What was that about?" Kai asked, and the female airbender simply shrugged. He and Jinora were visiting Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle at their clubhouse. The trio of fillies were once again trying to think of new ways to get their cutie marks. While the majority of the fillies at their elementary school had received their marks, they have yet to receive theirs. Still, they refused to give up. Ikki attended their little meeting as well, Sweetie Belle's little mouse-bird spirit pet, Valiant, sat on her head.

"Okay, Crusaders! Back to the business of earnin' our cutie marks! Any suggestions?" Apple Bloom said while sitting on a box, pointing her hoof at a chart of items drawn on it. The majority of them were marked with red Xs.

"No, we've tried everything!" said Scootaloo sadly.

"We've run out of ideas." said Sweetie Belle, equally sad as she looked at her still blank flank, "And here I thought I'd get my waterbending cutie mark by now."

"Or my airbending cutie mark." said Scootaloo, also looking at her flank.

"Bending doesn't necessarily need to be your special talents." said Jinora as she stood up from where she sat, nearly hitting her head against the wooden roof. The fillies were always a bit smaller compared to the airbender kids and while they could still enter the clubhouse, it was still rather small for them to stand fully up, but not small enough that it would harm their backs.

"Maybe you should try focusing more on what you're all good at individually." the older airbender suggested, rubbing her bald head which carried her blue arrow tattoo. "Sweetie Belle, you're really great at singing."

"I have tried singing." said Sweetie Belle, "And I do love it, but nothing."

Kai nodded his head at the filly pegasus, "What about you, Scootaloo? You're great at extreme sports with your scooter."

"I know, but that hasn't gotten me a cutie mark either." the poor little filly's ears lowered sadly, "Maybe it's hopeless."

Apple Bloom could not believe what she was hearing. She jumped from her box and spoke up to her friends, "Are you kiddin' me, Crusaders? We can do better than that!"

"Yeah!" Ikki cheered, "You can't give up now. You'll get your cutie marks before you know it!"

Music filled the air as Apple Bloom started to sing:

**Apple Bloom:**

_We've been searchin' for our cutie marks_

_For a while now_

_Tryin' to find out how we fit in_

_So many ways we've tried before_

_But we keep on tryin' more_

**Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

_'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo quickly realized how foolish they were sounding. How could they possibly give up now? They were the CMC and they never gave up no matter what! They have hearts as strong as horses after all.

Kai, Jinora and Ikki sang along as well.

**Kai:**

_Though your journey has lasted long_

**Jinora:**

_That doesn't mean you should say it's done_

**Ikki:**

_Because we know, deep inside, you'll find the light that shines within_

**Airbenders:**

_Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give on_

**All Together:**

_We'll make our mark_

_One way or another_

_We'll make our mark_

_On the day that we discover_

_The ultimate reward of our cutie marks!_

**Apple Bloom:**

"Now, that's more like it!"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! _Help!"_

The door of the clubhouse bursted open and an adorable little colt entered. He was a white and brown colored pinto pony with a blank flank and chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, speaking in a British accent.

"What's wrong, Pipsqueak?" Apple Bloom asked, only to latter narrow her eyes when Kai tried to contain his laughter while covering his mouth.

"Pipsqueak." he repeated under his breath, trying once again not to laugh. He stopped only after Jinora slapped him at the back of the head.

Pipsqueak, the little colt entered the clubhouse, looking up at the Crusaders with his big brown eyes. He was much shorter than all of them, which was why he was named Pipsqueak, "I'm running for student pony president, I was hoping you three would be my campaign managers!"

The three female fillies smiled at the news. "We've never tried gettin' our cutie marks in campaign managin'!" said Apple Bloom.

"And since you failed on everything else, this must definitely be how you get your cutie marks!" Ikki suggested with a smile…only to receive a few dirty looks from the others. She always did have a pretty big mouth and would sometimes say things before thinking. She blushed in embarrassment.

"And if you need anymore help, we'd be happy to volunteer." said Jinora.

Kai nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I can be pretty persuasive."

Apple Bloom shook her head and turned back to her friends, "What do ya say, Crusaders?"

"Yeah! Hoof!"

The Crusaders and airbenders high fived/hoof, ready to take on the challenge. Pipsqueak tried to get up and join but was just too short. Sweetie Belle kindly levitated him with her magic and he could join in. He felt so relieved, if there was anypony he could trust to win the campaign it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

(~)

The following day, the Crusaders prepared to help Pipsqueak get elected as student pony president. Their first stop was at the school's playground. Sweetie Belle pushed a box and Kai placed Pip onto it. Apple Bloom tried to get the other children's attention, but none of them seemed to be paying any attention. Ikki stepped forward and took inhaled a large amount of air before speaking.

"_HEY EVERYPONY! PIP'S GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!_"

One of the child's many talents was being able to scream so loudly it could get everybody's attention. Once all eyes were on them, Apple Bloom addressed to them, speaking loudly which was now an easier task without all of the loud laughing and horse play.

"So, Pip, how would _you_ help the school if _you_ were elected student pony president?"

"Our playground equipment took quite a beating during Twilight and Korra's battle with Tirek!" the little colt explained. Indeed, the playground was a mess. The swings could hardly sustain the weight of any pony, the teeter-totters had no teeter in their tots, the merry-go-round didn't go as fast as it once did, and nopony could climb the monkey bars.

"I'm surprised they noticed this_ now_." Kai said in a hushed tone to Jinora.

"If I'm voted in as student pony president, I'll go to the school board and right this wrong!" Pip stomped his hoof onto the box in determination. He may be tiny, but his heart was mighty. All of the foals cheered at the news, maybe getting Pip elected would be easier than the Crusaders and Airbenders thought.

However, one pony in particular was not happy about it. She was a pink colored earth pony with a light purple mane, curled to perfection with white streaks and a beautiful tiara rested on her head, identical to the cutie mark on her flank.

"Well, _I_ think that's a ridiculous waste of money!" she said as she roughly made her way through the crowd with her head held up high like the princess she believed she was. "It's just like when Twist proposed to repair the window that Discord destroyed!" she said while narrowing her eyes at a nerdy-looking foal, who reeled back in fear.

"She just wanted to repair it like a plain old _schoolhouse_ window. But you all know voting for _me_ was the best choice because _I_ convinced the school board to give that window _visual appeal_!"

Indeed, the window did have appeal…the appeal that this pony was as self absorbed as she was body, cruel and narcissistic. The window was a stained glass one with a depiction of her looking high and mighty. The airbenders noticed the way the other foals backed away from the pony and her associate, a gray colored pony with silver hair styled into a braid and wore slender blue classes and pearls around her neck, along with a silver spoon cutie mark on her flank.

Kai, Jinora and Ikki were already getting a bad vibe from this pony. "Who's she?" Kai asked, rather disgusted with the pony's attitude. He thought most ponies were kind and gentle.

"That's Diamond Tiara." said Apple Bloom, "Her family's the richest family in Ponyville. And her mother is Spoiled Rich, president of the school board."

"Wait, didn't you just say she was spoiled rich?" Kai asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, her mother's name is _Spoiled Rich_. Her dad's Filthy Rich."

Kai blinked twice before saying, "You ponies have weird names."

"Weirder than _'Kai'_?"

Suddenly, the ground started to quake, but while the other foals stepped back, Diamond Tiara stood proudly and still. The ground stopped shaking once a portion of the earth itself rose up from underneath Diamond Tiara, holding her higher than the others.

"Oh yeah, did we mention she also go bending powers now?"

"Exactly!" the gray earth pony, Silver Spoon, addressed to the country filly, a smug smile on her face as she did, "Which is why when Diamond Tiara is voted student pony president, the school will be putting a statue of her in the center of our schoolyard!"

Diamond Tiara herself manipulated the tall rock to reach her friend before lowering herself down and speaking through gritted teeth, "_Silver Spoon!_ That was _my_ big announcement for when _I_ won!"

"I was only trying to help." Silver Spoon said, her ears lowering sadly.

"I don't _need that kind of help!"_

Silver Spoon sincerely was trying to help her best friend. Actually, her _only_ best friend, but this kind of behavior was to be expected. However, ever since she got her bending powers Diamond Tiara has been even bossier than ever.

"Haven't we all had enough of Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom said to the students.

"Do we really need a big statue of her?" Scootaloo said.

"Especially where our playground equipment should be?" Sweetie Belle added.

Diamond Tiara narrowed her eyes once all of the students started speaking with one another, murmuring in agreement at what Sweetie Belle had just said. A statue of Diamond Tiara would be rather hard for them to play on.

"But _I_ can make an even better playground with _my_ earthbending!" Diamond Tiara stated arrogantly.

"How do we know you won't just build your statue instead?" Ikki asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Even with your powers, what have you really done to prove to everypony you're a worthy candidate?" Jinora asked her sternly, "And no, placing a stain glass window of yourself doesn't count."

The pink pony growled in anger while Kai used his airbending to lift Pip upwards and place them onto the horseshoe arch of the playground.

"I may not have bending power," Pip said humbly, "but I promise to work hard to get us better equipment for everypony! A vote for Pip is a vote for the playground!"

"A vote for Diamond Tiara is a vote for _more_ Diamond Tiara!" the pony was not about to quit, she would win no matter what. But she was underestimating the competition, as well as his campaign managers. The Crusaders and Airbenders sat on the arch, singing to the foals.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

_It's time to make a change_

_This is our chance_

_Don't be afraid to do what's right_

_(He's it! Vote for Pip!)_

**Airbenders:**

_You've got an opportunity_

_To have fun again_

_A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight_

The friends marched behind Pip, who walked among the foals like the leader he truly was. He cared about the students and their problems more so than himself.

**CMC and Airbenders:**

_It's time for a new leader_

_It's time to make a change_

_We're here to fight for what we believe_

_(Vote for Pip!)_

_It's finally time we beat her_

_And play a better game_

_'Cause when we vote together_

_There's nothing that we can't achieve_

Diamond Tiara snarled angrily as she spoke/sang to her fellow classmates. They all feared her, she knew this. Angrily, she levitated a rock from the ground and smashed it into rubble with her bare hooves.

**Diamond Tiara:**

_I don't believe what I am hearing_

_I'm the only one you should be cheering_

_Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think?_

_But a diamond is perfection_

_It's natural selection_

_So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link_

**Apple Bloom: **

"We'll let the votin' decide!"

The rich pony smiled slyly as her blue eyes darted onto various foals around the yard. They knew that look in her eyes, which always spelled trouble for them.

**Diamond Tiara:**

_Everypony has their little secrets_

"I know _you_ do"

_A vote for me will help you keep them safe_

"Like your creepy super strength!" she said to one filly, who was strong enough to lift half of the school to get her missing ball. She blushed in humiliation and released the building, hiding her special talent she was ashamed of. Diamond Tiara continued tainting and threatening other fillies with their dark secrets.

_Or your mane extension_

_A little thing I won't mention_

_Or those freakish large teeth in your face!_

**Apple Bloom: **

"Come on now, ponies! Don't listen to her!"

**Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

_You've gotta vote for change_

_It's time for a new leader_

_End all the tyranny_

_Vote now and we can beat her_

_It's now another day_

_And we believe in what's right_

**Airbenders:**

_Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip!_

**CMC and airbenders:**

_Our victory is in sight_

Even Diamond Tiara's threats weren't enough to frighten the foals this time around. They were still afraid of the spoiled pony, but even more so they were more afraid of having her be their leader. If she didn't win then she would loose all power, besides was keeping secrets enough to keep putting up with her? No, it was not. They would rather have their secrets revealed than deal with her again.

A line of ponies gathered to vote for their new president, so far many of the votes were going to Pip, but Diamond Tiara wasn't having it.

**Diamond Tiara: **

"Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!"

_Pip makes promises he can't keep_

_But I can do more_

"You could really use a new bookbag" she said to one classmate with too many books for her to carry. But all Diamond Tiara did was dangle it in front of her like a fish on a hook.

_'Cause I'll make things happen_

_That none of you here can afford_

_To do, like, ever!_

She started handing out some free candy and free umbrellas.

_Wouldn't you like a little something sweet?_

_Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat_

_Who says that I can't be nice?_

_But first there's one thing_

_An itsy-bitsy little string_

_And voting for me is the price!_

Silver Spoon tapped her on the shoulder to get her BFF's attention.

**Silver Spoon:**

_I've a tiny suggestion_

_That you should be aware_

_You could probably win this election_

_If you show them all you real—_

**Diamond Tiara:**

"I don't recall asking you to speak!"

A wave of gasps surround the playground. Diamond Tiara has actually yelled at her one and only best friend. She had never done that before. Ever.

Silver Spoon herself was shocked as well. Diamond Tiara had never said such a thing to her. Apparently, winning was far more important than her best friend's feelings. She may be spoiled like Diamond Tiara, but even Silver Spoon knew a thing or two about what friends do. And it was plain to see that this pony did not. Not even a little bit.

"Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak!" Ikki said while pounding her fist into the air.

"You don't got to this school." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Then, you guys should choose Pipsqueak!" Ikki said while holding the little filly upwards.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

_Stand strong and don't be afraid, ponies_

_Let's free ourselves from the past_

**Foals:**

_He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote!_

**CMC and airbenders:**

_We'll let honor win out against the tyranny_

_And make a change that will last_

**Foals;**

_Vote for Pip!_

And vote they did. There was no doubt about it anymore, Pip was the perfect candidate. It didn't matter what his size was, all that mattered was that he cared about the students and they cared about him. And so, the votes rallied up, one by one ponies voted and voted.

**CMC and airbenders:**

_It's time for a new leader_

_It's time to make a change_

_We're here to fight for what we believe_

**Foals:**

_Vote for Pip!_

**CMC and airbenders:**

_It's finally time we beat her_

_And play a better game_

_'Cause when we vote together_

_There's nothing that we can't achieve_

_Foals:_

_Vote for Pip!_

(~)

"And so, as young Pip looked on from the teeter-totter, the crowd of foals cheering his name, it seems as thought Diamond Tiara's reign of terror was coming to an end. But, it's not a victory until the votes have rallied together."

"Meelo? When did you get here?" Scootaloo asked, "And who are you talking to?"

"The votes have been counted!" Miss Cheerilee's voice caught Scootaloo's attention, giving Meelo his chance to make a break for it. "The student pony president is…"

Pip bit on his hoof, sweating nervously as the votes rallied together and the teacher was about to say the winner's name out loud. Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara was looking as proud as ever. She was more than confident she would be the winner. After all, who in their right mind wouldn't vote for her?

"Pipsqueak!"

"Huh?!" the earth pony's eyes widened in horror at the news while the other students cheered for their new president. There must have been some mistake, there could be no possible way that she would have lost to that little low-life! There just had to be a mistake, maybe a miscount, something, anything. She just couldn't loose. She just couldn't.

"Oh, my gosh, Crusaders! Pip won!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"We did it!" Ikki leaped up, her airbending causing her to spiral upwards in a giggling twirl before safely lowering herself down.

"I couldn't have won without the hard work of my campaign managers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Pip said, smiling graciously at his dear and loyal friends. He couldn't have achieved this without their help, it was only fair that they received the credit for the things they did.

"Campaign manager cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle looked at her flank, the same time Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked at theirs…but alas, there were no such marks. As happy as they were that Pip won, and would have done so again, it was still upsetting that even in this task they have yet to earn their cutie marks. Just what were they doing wrong?

Diamond Tiara laughed in their faces, earning scornful glares from the other students, the airbenders and even the teacher herself. "Guess you're not as good as you thought, _blank flanks_! In fact, I demand a recount!"

"Trust me, Diamond Tiara. Pip won." Cheerilee said.

"_I'll_ be the judge of _that_, Miss Cheerilee!" with her head held up high, Diamond Tiara walked into the school and recounted each of the votes one by one. The ground shook once more but not because of her bending, but because of her blood curling scream.

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_ One vote!" the pony walked out, her eyes wide in horror and her ears lowered in disappointment as she approached her best friend, "Silver Spoon! You didn't vote for me?!"

"No, I didn't." the gray pony responded without hesitation or regret. Diamond Tiara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But you're my best friend!"

"Am I? 'Cause I tried to help by mentioning your 'surprise' statue, and suddenly I wasn't even allowed to _speak_! You could have actually won this election if you just listened to me. You wanna know how?" Silver Spoon used her hoof to close Diamond Tiara's mouth, which had dropped open due to the shock and whispered, "_Sorry. I'm not allowed to speak."_

Diamond Tiara's anger boiled over as she screamed in rage before galloping away. The CMC, airbenders and Pip looked on in surprise, but Silver Spoon only scoffed.

"What? I don't have to follow her drum any more." she said before casually walking away. She had just dumped her best friend and she didn't even seem upset about it. Diamond Tiara must have never treated her fairly for her to just leave without even a hint of regret. Maybe this breakup had been coming for a long time and only now did Silver Spoon realize how foolish she had been to continue being her friend, believing Diamond Tiara was like her sister. She wasn't even close, so there was no need for her to feel bad. This was her loss, not hers.

Once the whole thing died down, the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked on in the direction from where Diamond Tiara had run off to. They were starting to feel sympathy for the pony after that scene. However, Kai was cheering with glee.

"Woohoo!" That'll show her!"

"Kai!" the girls all exclaimed sternly at him.

"What? She got what she deserved, didn't she?"

"Still, that wasn't very nice." said Sweetie Belle.

"I know Diamond Tiara's been pretty awful," Apple Bloom began, "but… we should probably make sure she's okay."

"What?! After the way she treated her so called best friend? You did say she was always such a stuck up snob, so now it's high time she realized what it was like to be the loser for once."

"Just 'cause she's never cared about anypony else's feelings doesn't mean we shouldn't care about hers."

"She's right." said Scootaloo, "Besides, didn't Jinora and the others give _you_ a second chance?"

"And how was your selfishness any different from Diamond Tiara's?"

Kai opened his mouth to protest but immediately stopped. How could he negotiate with that, they were right. Before he joined the airbenders he was a selfish thief, and it always got him into trouble. He only cared about his needs and his desires, just like Diamond Tiara did. Only difference was that she was rich while he sought out riches, which in a way was no different from her pursuit for power and attention. Maybe he was being too harsh and she did deserve a chance.

(~)

The Crusaders and airbenders followed the distraught pony across town until she reached a large house, so large it just had to belong to her. The door opened and a female pony exited. Her coat was a pale, grayish pink with strong opal colored eyes and a moderate magenta mane and tail. She wore a cyan top shirt and a golden necklace around her neck, and her cutie mark was a diamond ring. This was Spoiled Rich, Diamond Tiara's mother.

Once the mare saw her child walk by, she cried out her name, "Diamond Tiara! Why are you making that face? _That_ is not the face of a _winner_."

Her daughter did not look proud in the slightest, if anything she looked uncertain. Uncertainty was for low-lives, not for wealthy ponies like them. Diamond Tiara looked up at her mother with hesitation and sad eyes, practically on the verge of tears.

"Because… I didn't win."

"What?! You mean I hefted all these party supplies to celebrate _nothing_?!" Spoiled Rich angrily yelled while the servants removed the party decorations, food and grand marble statue of her daughter to celebrate her secured victory. There was no way she would allow her daughter to be a loser like any other pony. She was better than that, they both were.

"Sorry mother."

"It's bad enough you lost to that _transplant_ from Trottingham, but imagine if you'd lost to one of those _blank flanks_." Spoiled Rich gagged in disgust, the very idea. "What is your element again, my dear?"

"Mother, I-"

"_Answer me!_"

Diamond Tiara flinched at her yell, "Earth. My element is earth."

"Exactly, and the earth is strong, sturdy, doesn't crumble, just like you. As a Rich pony, you must always think of your social standing. That starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. _Ever!"_

Diamond Tiara flinched once more, but she wasn't the only one. The Crusaders and airbenders watched the whole thing, heard every word and for the very first time…their own hearts began to break for the child. She was doing all of this to gain her mother's approval, that's why she was so harsh with everypony. Could it be that there was more to this cold hard stone that met the eye?

Diamond Tiara remained silent once her mother walked back inside. Once again, she failed to make her proud. That was all she ever wanted, to see her mother smile, but she never did. She didn't know what else to do, being rich and mean was all she knew how to do. What more could she do?

**Diamond Tiara:**

_If I'm a diamond_

_Then why do I feel so rough?_

_I'm as strong as a stone_

_Even that's not enough_

_There's something jagged in me_

_And I've made such mistakes_

_I thought that diamonds were hard_

_Though I feel I could break_

_Would you believe_

_That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

_Yet I can't see_

_What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

The pony watched as her tears fell from her eyes and into the lake bellow the bridge from which she stood. She looked at her reflection and she didn't know who she was staring back at. Ever since she received her cutie mark she had tried doing all she could to live up to it, but even when she tried doing what she believed was right she still felt empty inside. She she weeped, she watched and envied all of the other ponies who had somebody beside them to help guide them, to become better. She saw the Cakes with their babies, saw Rainbow Dash flying above the clouds with Fluttershy, even spotted Mako and Flash Sentry laughing like the brothers they were. Why couldn't she make a connection like them? Find a friend who brought out her best and vice versa. She longed to have what they had, but she just never got it, or could never seem to get it….

_I've been told my whole life_

_What to do, what to say_

_Nopony showed me that_

_There might be some better way_

_And now I feel like I'm lost_

_I don't know what to do_

_The ground is sinking away_

_I'm about to fall through_

_Would you believe_

_That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

_Yet I can't see_

_What I need to do to be the pony I want to be..._

_To be the pony I want to be_

As the pony walked farther away from view, the crusaders and airbenders watched on sadly. Ikki began to cry as she wiped away her tears with her airbender garments. "That's so sad!" she said with more tears streaming down her eyes.

"Is it weird that I feel bad for her?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"If it is, then... I'm weird, too." said Scootaloo, scratching the back of her head.

"She wants to change, but she doesn't know how." Jinora said. Her head turned towards Kai, who was the most silent out of all of them. "Kai?"

The green-eyed boy bit his bottom lip before speaking, "It's just…I can kind of relate. Before I met you guys, I never had anyone to teach me I could be somebody better. I never knew my real parents and any chance I had for a better life I foolishly turned the other way because I was scared of changing. But Diamond Tiara actually _has_ her parents…and she's still lost."

"Seems like she could use a friend or two to help her find the way." said Sweetie Belle. The others couldn't agree more.

(~)

The next day after school, the Crusaders caught up with Diamond Tiara. She had tried to talk with Silver Spoon again, but she only turned away and scoffed at her former friend. She didn't want anything to do with her. At all.

The pony was just about to have another lonely walk home until a voice called out to her. "Hey, Diamond Tiara! Wait up!"

She knew that voice. It was Apple Bloom. Her eyes narrowed once she spun around to face the Crusaders. No doubt they would want payback for all the times she had taunted them and made fun of their blank flanks.

"What do you three want? To gloat? Rub in my defeat? Don't forget, I could burry you in mud if I wanted to!"

"Actually, we wanted to invite you to our clubhouse to hang out."

Diamond Tiara took a couple of steps back in surprise. Did they actually ask her to hang out with them? Since when did they like her? Why were they being nice? Was this some kind of joke?

"Really?"

"Yeah, for real!" Scootaloo said with a smiled, "Our friends the airbenders are there waiting for us."

"And they're hoping to see you." Sweetie Belle said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Diamond Tiara spatted in anger, "Payback for those "blank flank" comments?!"

"No, not at all. We just didn't want you to be alone, is all."

Diamond Tiara arched an eyebrow, "No…tricks?"

"Nope!" Sweetie Belle and the other two shook their heads while smiling.

While still a bit hesitant, Diamond Tiara really didn't want to be alone right now. Maybe, a little bit of time with these girls wouldn't be all that bad. But she couldn't let them think this meant she would be their new friend. What would her mother think if she ever did such a thing, she would no doubt be in more trouble than she ever thought possible.

"Well, thanks to _you_ all, I don't have any important class president business to attend to or anything. So I might as well."

Sweetie Belle arched an eyebrow, "That _sounds_ like a yes...

(~)

Back at the clubhouse, Jinora, Ikki and Kai were having a little airbender race on their air scooters when the Crusaders and Diamond Tiara arrived. The rich pony was rather amazed to see this display of bending, not to mention their laughter and humor.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"Those are called Air Scooters." said Scootaloo, "Wanna play?"

"Hello! I'm an _earth_bender, duh!"

"You don't have to be an airbender to play. Watch!" Scootaloo leaped forward in an attempt to tackle Ikki, but the airbender only scooted away.

"Can't catch me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Scootaloo galloped behind her, the two giggling and laughing as they did. While Jinora then tapped Sweetie Belle on the head, asking her to chase after. The unicorn complied and galloped ahead. Scootaloo finally caught up with Ikki and held onto her back while the younger airbender soared all around the area, going through the trees while ridding on her friend. Sweetie Belle caught up with Jinora and she too took the pony for a ride. The two groups giggled and laughed as they did. Diamond Tiara had seen humans and ponies interact with one another, but she never dared to actually socialize with one, especially with her mother always being so picky about who she spends her time with. But, seeing these friends hanging out together was…actually really amazing. For a moment she didn't need to worry about her mother's thought. Here, she was free. And she loved it.

She felt Apple Bloom nudge her gently, "Come on, you'll love it." she said with an encouraging smile. The pony took one step forward, only to be unexpectedly swooped up by Kai. Next thing she knew, her mane was flapping against the winds while clinging onto Kai's back.

The male airbender laughed, "Glad you could make it." he said. "The name's Kai."

"Diamond Tiara."

"I know. You lost to Pip yesterday."

"Thanks for reminding me." she said sarcastically before yelling as the boy went faster. "Can you slow down?!"

"Why? It's part of the fun! You do know what fun is, right?"

"Of course I know!"

"Then you're gonna love this!" without even her consent, Kai zoomed by a tree and quickly snatched a long wooden stick. Diamond Tiara was curious as to what he was about to do. Once she saw the stick suddenly open up to reveal orange wing-like contraptions her eyes widened in horror.

"What are you doing?! AHHHHH!" the pony screamed and held on tighter as she was now soaring across the sky with the human boy. She closed her eyes shut, scared to even peek. Finally, she dared to do so and she could not believe what she was seeing.

She could see the clubhouse and Sweet Apple Acres from up there. She looked at Kai, seeing her had perfect control over the contraption eased her nerves a bit. She was even more surprised when she saw the Crusaders flying alongside them on Jinora and Ikki. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom rode with Jinora while Scootaloo rode with Ikki. The three grouped soared across the sky, laughing with joy. Slowly, Diamond Tiara was having fun as well. She had never experienced flight before, so this was a dream come true. She felt like nobody could touch her from up there. It was truly amazing.

The grouped finally landed, the airbenders closed their gliders and the ponies jumped off, all still smiling with joy, especially Diamond Tiara.

"That was amazing!" she said, "I can't believe you get to do that every day!"

"All part of the airbender gig." said Kai. "You had fun?"

"The most fun I've had in so long!" she then realized the way she was acting. She was showing more emotion than she could. The ride was over, it was time to come back down to earth. "I mean…it was okay, I guess."

Despite her resistance to admit she had a good time, the friends knew that she was coming out of her shell. One step at a time.

(~)

After the event, the friends took Diamond Tiara inside the clubhouse, where she got to see where they held all of their meetings and such. She walked up to a chart on the wall, the one with all of the crossed off activities they had failed at receiving their cutie marks at.

"So, do you three just sit around here plotting out different ways to try and get your cutie marks?"

"Actually, yeah." Apple Bloom said.

"And we help in any way we can." said Jinora.

"You three are…" Diamond Tiara was silent for a second before continuing, "…really lucky."

"We are?!"

"They are?!" Ikki asked in shock, before receiving a nudge from her big sister. "I mean-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you get to explore all these options, learning who you really are before you're stuck with something you don't understand."

The others were all rather surprised to see this snobby pony suddenly open up like this. Kai stepped forward before squatting down to the pony's level.

"But… you've done that, right?" he asked. Diamond Tiara quickly regained her composure and reverted back to her so called confident self.

"Yeah, 'cause I _have_ my cutie mark!" she stated, pointing at her mark, "And I'm not struggling at _all_ to figure out _who_ I'm supposed to be and _what_ I'm supposed to be doing with this mark that's already on my flank!"

The others arched an eyebrow, "Uh… are you sure about that?" Kai asked.

Diamond Tiara scoffed and narrowed her eyes, "That's a weird question."

"Not really, since we kind of overheard you yesterday." Sweetie Belle said.

"Were you trying to get your cutie mark in _spying_? Is _that_ on your little _chart_?"

"No! We were just worried about you when you lost the election, and then you lost your friend, and then your mom yelled at you…" the more she spoke, the more depressed and hurt Diamond Tiara looked. They had finally figured out the true nature of her attitude, and now she felt she was loosing what she had now that the secret was out.

Apple Bloom approached the pony, placing a hoof on her shoulder, "We know you wanna change, and we think we can help."

"Help? Me? Why would _I_ need help?"

"For the same reason I did." Kai said, his green eyes looking at the pony rather sternly but kindly all at once, "I think I understand you, Diamond Tiara."

This caught the pony by surprise. What could this boy possibly understand about her, anyway?

"You want to be better, but you don't know how. So instead you try to fill your heart with riches and treasures you think will make up for it. Before I became an airbender, I used to take whatever I wanted without any regrets. For the longest time, I enjoyed it, but I didn't realize then that I was really looking for something. Just like you are."

His words didn't sound strange to Diamond Tiara at all. On the contrary, she understood them completely because…they were exactly how she felt. Maybe this human did understand her better than she thought.

The rest of the crusader and airbenders circled around her. "You don't have to be afraid, Diamond Tiara." said Apple Bloom, "We want to help."

"But, why? After all the things I did to you? Why would you want to help me?"

"We gave Kai a second chance, no reason we shouldn't do the same for you."

The pony opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted when a scream was heard from outside.

_"Help!_ Cutie Mark Crusaders!" the one calling was none other than Pip himself, calling out in distress. "I was at the school board meeting and they didn't approve my request for the new playground equipment!"

"Why not?" Ikki asked.

"There's no money in the budget!" Pip pulled out his piggy bank, which had nothing inside but link, some candy wrappers and a dead fly, "So I checked my Peggy bank to see if I had enough bits, but my little Peggy wasn't _nearly_ full enough!"

Sweetie Belle said, "Don't worry, Pip!"

"We'll meet you back at school." Scootaloo added.

"And help you find a solution!" Apple Bloom added.

"Thanks, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Pip said in gratitude before heading off back to school to wait for them. But, not all of them had the best of intentions in mind.

Diamond Tiara smiled wickedly once she heard the news, "Oh, _I_ already _have_ a solution! Our new student pony president is gonna be kicked out of office, and _I'll_ be reinstated!"

"What? You can't do that!" Jinora protested.

"Watch me!" Diamond Tiara ran down the stairs of the clubhouse as fast as her pony legs could carry her, leaving the ponies and airbenders who had tried to be her friends behind.

"Where's she going?" Scootallo asked.

"Where do you think?!" Kai opened up his glider, "Get on!"

Apple Bloom jumped onto his back and he flew off after Diamond Tiara. Jinoar opened her glider as well and Sweetie Belle jumped on and Ikki was the last to lift up with Scootaloo on her.

"Wait for us!"

But even with their flight, Diamond Tiara was not about to let this opportunity slip away. Her time with them was fun but she was not about to let this chance slip away. She was no fool, she was a diamond which meant she had to be strong and resilient.

**Diamond Tiara:**

_Cutie Mark Crusaders, get out of my way_

_Those ponies need to know the truth_

_And they'll hear it from me_

**CMC and airbenders:**

_Stop! Diamond Tiara, this is not the way_

_You know you're better than this hostility_

They tried to reach ahead and block her path, but the pony only maneuvered them by hurling chunks of rocks at them. She didn't want to harm them but she refused to allow them to get in her way. The airbenders dodged the attacks and continued following her.

**Diamond Tiara:**

_You don't even know me at all_

_Don't understand the meaning of my fall_

_What my family would think if I ever_

_Fail at anything_

_I'm a diamond – that means you'll never break_

_No matter what be the cost of the path I take_

_Whatever I have to do to win in the end_

Jinora landed right in her path with Sweetie Belle jumping off her back, both in an attempt to stop the pony from making a mistake.

**Jinora and Sweetie Belle:**

_Stop! This is not the answer_

Diamond Tiara ignored their cries and ran beside them, only to be briefly stopped when Ikki and Scootaloo intervened.

**Ikki and Scootaloo:**

_Wait! And it's plainly seen_

She ran pass them as well, only to encounter Kai and Apple Bloom who landed in front of her

**Kai and Apple Bloom:**

_Listen! You can redeem yourself_

_But by helping others, not by being mean_

The children got back onto the gliders and flew lowers, catching up with Diamond Tiara, only they did no attempts to capture her, rather to reason with her as she continued running away, trying not to listen to their words, but it was no use. She couldn't ignore them, she just couldn't.

**CMC and airbenders:**

_We know you want friends who admire you_

_You want to be the star with all the power too_

_But there's a better way, there's a better wa-a-ay_

_There's so much more still left to_

_Learn about yourself_

_See the light that shines in you_

_We know you can be somepony else_

Diamond Tiara was now more torn than ever. Should she give up all of their kindness and hospitality just for the sake of approval? Should she? Did she want to? She was so confused. The airbenders and Crusaders stopped several feet before her, standing between two roads, one was dark that led to her choice of ratting our Pip, while the other was bright with a Rainbow Promise. She didn't know which path to take, which was the right one. She just didn't know, but these humans and ponies had faith in her, and that was something she never had before.

_You can stop right now_

_And try another start_

_You'll finally free yourself from the dark_

_And see the light_

_And see the light of your cutie mark_

Sadly, Diamond Tiara did not choose the Promise, rather she choose the other way. _Her_ way. The only way she knew, the way she felt confutable with. The only one she knew, the one she had come to know. She was not giving it up so easily.

Once she reached the school she spoke to the gathered party. "Everypony, I have an announcement!"

"Diamond Tiara! Think hard about the choice you're makin' right now!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"You can be a better pony!" Scootaloo said.

Kai stepped forward and spoke up, "Diamond Tiara, I know as well as anyone how tempting these kind of things are, the desire to have everything you want because you think it will set you free. I'm sorry for thinking you were just another pony snob, because _I'm_ no better than you. And you're no better than me. My friends taught me I could choose a better path and so can you. You _can_ be a better pony."

"Diamond Tiara!"

All eyes fell upon Spoiled Rich, who just walked out of the school building, looking down upon her daughter like she always did. "I just happened to be here for the school board meeting, and _this_ is what I see when we adjourn? My daughter associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes and pitiful humans?" the airbenders angrily scorned at the pony. Ikki attempted to kick her, but was held back by Jinora.

"Socializing with _their kind_ is not how you move up in Equestria! Come, Diamond Tiara!"

The pony couldn't move her legs. It was at that moment, something inside of her snapped. For the first time ever she was seeing things clearly. No longer would she see things through the eyes of her mother, no longer would she carry this veil over her eyes. No longer would she be a slave to these selfish, lustful desires for power, attention and acceptance for things she knew, deep down, were wrong but her mother claimed were right. She would no longer speak with the voice of another pony, she had her own voice, and it was high time she used it. The_ right_ way.

"No, mother!"

Spoiled Rich spun around in shock, "Excuse me?!"

"You've spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your hoofprints! At first I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized _I_ wanted something you _don't_ have – friends!"

The Crusaders and airbenders gasped in shock, as did Miss Cheerilee and the foals. Spoiled Rich was already looking hot under the collar. She may have been popular with the richest ponies around, but none of them truly cared about her, only her tittle, which was really all she had and all she carried about herself. Without this label of hers she couldn't think of herself as anything else. She adopted this label of "rich pony" in order to feel accepted and praised, but in reality she was only looking for something to fill her heart, which she was far too stuck in the sand of her own doing to see that.

"That's enough, Diamond Tiara! Step away from those blank flanks!"

But the filly ignored her, "These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they are my friends! You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names! They are working harder to get their cutie marks than anypony I've ever seen! And they will get them exactly when they discover their true talent, which I guarantee will be amazing! I love you mother, and I always will, but I can't be like you anymore. You did teach me one thing right, I _am_ an earthbender, and earthbenders are strong, firm and immobile, and that's exactly what I am going to do from now on!"

Spoiled Rich…really didn't know what else to say. She had never had her own child speak up to her like this, and if she said anything now what would folks think of her? She would get a terrible name if she did something horrible to her own child. That…and because she didn't want to hurt her child, she wouldn't dream of it. But, even if she never harmed her physically, maybe she had harmed her in a much different way.

"Now, will you please deliver this to father?" Diamond Tiara pulled out a letter and handed it to her mother with her mouth.

"Yes, of course, dear…" Spoiled Rich respectfully took the letter and walked away. This even gave her a lot to think about. Maybe today was the start of her own metamorphosis journey. Only time would tell.

Diamond Tiara smiled at the airbenders and the Crusaders like she had never smiled at them before: with kindness.

"I have to thank you all. Obviously I've known since I got my cutie mark that my talent is getting other ponies to do what I want. I just asked my father if he could donate the money for the new playground equipment!"

Miss Cheerilee and the children all cheered happily at the news. Their playground was saved, and it seemed they no longer had to be afraid of Diamond Tiara anymore. The newly reformed school bully approached Pip, smiling and giving him a wink.

"I knew you were worried for a second there, weren't you? Ha! Well, I think it's all gonna work out just fine, Mister President!"

**Diamond Tiara:**

_We'll build a playground_

_For all of us to enjoy_

_So full of games_

_There's enough for each girl and boy_

_I want to help and do_

_Everything that I can_

_I'm here to show you I changed_

_Listen up, here's the plan_

Diamond Tiara helped the delivery pony with the large boxes of the playground equipment. "Bring it in! That's right, keep it coming!"

She approached one of the ponies she had teased before, smiling kindly, "Hey there, you with the amazing strength. Can you help them move that merry-go-round across the lawn?" the pony, no longer feeling ashamed of her gift, did as she was asked and helped the duo of ponies in moving the old merry-go-round.

"Thank you so much!" Diamond Tiara turned to another pony, "And you with the super teeth, we need you to help with that teeter-totter." the pony happily complied and lifted the thing with his powerful jaws, "You got it! That's the spirit!"

"Hey, Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom called out, "Mind usin' your bending to help me with these here holes?"

"Of course!" working together, they managed to not only fix some of the holes, but also create several in order to make the installment of the new playground equipment to be done easier.

Diamond Tiara had never felt happier in her life. She finally discovered what her cutie mark represented. It wasn't being a bossy know-it-all, it was being a leader. A good leader with a good heart. Her heart was once closed up, hard and cold and desired selfish pursuits, only now it was finally opened, thawed and filled with only selfless desires. She felt like a brand new pony, and she couldn't be happier.

_There's so much I can do_

_To help everypony else_

_I see the light that shines in me_

_I know I can be my better self_

_I can free the past_

_'Cause now the future's bright for me_

_My cutie mark has set me free_

_To do what's right and be the pony I want to be_

_And be the pony I want to be!_

The playground never looked better, and neither has Diamond Tiara. Not only did she even manage to make up with Silver Spoon, who forgave her, but now she had even more friends who loved her not for her riches, but for her new found heart. She didn't think it was possible, but now she knew, that even a cold heart can became free from any sin, once they have opened their hearts to what they truly need.

She even made a new friend in Kai, who ruffled her mane playfully, to which she really didn't mind. "Thanks, Kai."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me. I never imagined I could meet somebody who really understood what it was like to be lost in the dark and not even know it."

"I guess we've got a lot to learn from each other, hu?"

"Yeah, we do. So, friends?"

"Friends!" Kai squatted down and embraced the pony in a warm hug. A new friendship has been born. Jinora and even Ikki joined in a well.

"I'm really proud of you, Kai." said Jinora…right before kissing him on the cheek, making him blush and Diamond Tiara giggle at the adorableness of the two.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle watched from afar as the group embraced. Kai approached the three, "I want to thank you, Crusaders. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have given Diamond Tiara a chance. Ever since I got airbending I knew it was a sign I was meant for something, but I didn't know what. Maybe, it means that I can help others find their way just like you, Jinora and the airbenders did for me. I think…that's _my_ destiny. So, thanks."

Kai hugged the three in gratitude before heading off to play some more with the others. Apple Bloom began speaking, "I've been thinkin', Crusaders. We spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to discover our true talent. But when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' others figure out _their_ true talent!"

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I think that's _way_ more important than worrying about our cutie marks, don't you?"

"Absolutely!" said Scootaloo, flapping her wings happily before wrapping the two into a hug, "I don't care if I _ever_ get my cutie mark as long as I get to hang out with my best friends."

"So what do you say, Crusaders?" Apple Bloom said, "Want to just focus on helpin' others find _their_ cutie marks?"

"Yeah!"

The three ponies high hoofed one another, making a promise to no longer worry about their cutie marks ever again, and would only focus on others instead of their own ambitions to feel special. Making others feel special was reward enough. They knew this truth, they believed it because…it was the truth.

Suddenly, something strange happened. Once their hooves touched, a strange glowing static-like energy wave coursed through their bodies, enwrapping the three in a powerful and beautiful sparkling aura. Their bodies rose up from the ground as they felt something awaken within them. It was a sensation they had never felt or experienced before, but they were not scared. They felt at peace, like this was something they had been seeking all along and once it was here, they didn't know exactly how to react but to allow it to overflow them like warm embrace.

The airbenders gasped alongside the other ponies as they watched what happened to their three friends. Their eyes widened once the three landed softly on the ground, the lower part of their bodies glowing before disappearing. Once it did, the three fillies stood up and were surprised to see everybody gasping in awe, smiling and some even tearing up.

"What happened?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"What's goin' on?" Apple Bloom asked, equally confused as to what occurred.

"It's your cutie marks!" Diamond Tiara said, "They're _amazing_!"

Did they hear her right? Could it be? No, it couldn't. Was it. Would they dare to even look? Was it all a dream and would they wake up? Was it even real? Was this it?

They finally dared themselves to look upon their flanks, and as surely as Diamond Tiara had stated on their flanks rested Three Cutie Marks!

Each one was in the form of a shield, divided into colors of three: red, pink and purple. Apple Bloom's shield had the image of an Apple with a heart on the center. Sweetie Belle's had a star with a music note while Scootaloo had a wing with a lightning bolt.

"Girls, you did it!" Jinora cheered, tears of joy streaming down from her eyes, "You finally did it!"

The Crusaders couldn't contain their excitement any longer. Their hearts bursted with such joy and happiness as they leaped and jumped with glee.

"We all got the same cutie mark! _Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!"_

After so long, the day they had dreamed of had finally arrived. They could not have been happier. To think, the one moment where they would decide to no longer worry about their marks or even try desperately to search for them would be on the very same day they would appear. They were not what they expected, but that was what made it all the more better. It was a fate that was chosen for them, and until they accepted it with their whole hearts, it had finally revealed itself. The shields were a symbol of their bond, their friendship. One that could never be broken no matter what.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders;**

_We were searching for our cutie marks_

_For a while there_

_Trying to find out how we fit in_

_So many ways we've tried before_

_But we kept on trying more_

_'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

**Scootaloo:**

_Now we know what it took all along_

**Sweetie Belle:**

_And our journey here is never really done_

**Apple Bloom:**

_For it is more than just a mark_

_It's a place for us to start_

With their classmates, teacher and friends by their side, The Crusaders marched into town, amazing everybody with their new marks. They could not be prouder.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

_An adventure that has only just begun_

_We'll make our mark_

_Show the world what we can do_

_We'll make our mark_

_Helping fillies to break through_

_To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark_

In order to celebrate, Pinkie Pie arranged a cute-ceañera party at air temple island, where the anthro Crusaders had their marks on their cheeks just like the older ponies. The airbenders all wore plastic pegasus wings in honor of Scootaloo for finding her destiny. They were all so proud of their fellow airbender.

"All right, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever!" Pinkie Pie cheered while throwing confetti.

Applejack couldn't stop herself from crying, and neither could Granny Smith or Big Mac. They're little Apple Bloom had finally blossomed.

"Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya." the older sister said while ruffling her younger sibling's hair.

"Oh… Thanks, Applejack."

"Now go on and party with your pals."

Bumi led the airbenders in a cheer for Scootaloo, "Three cheers for Scootaloo!"

"Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray!"

Scootaloo blushed at their cheering and received hugs from Jinora and Ikki as well as a flower from Kai. Bolin and Asami also hugged the little pegasus with great pride and Rainbow Dash ruffled her honorary sister's hair. She was probably the most proud out of all of them.

**Rainbow Dash:**

_I'm so proud of you, little buddy_

_You've taught me a thing or two_

Rarity held her little sister's hands close to her heart as she wiped away tears of joy from her eyes.

**Rarity:**

_You've inspired everypony around you_

_And you've inspired me too_

**Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack:**

_You've made your mark_

_Done Equestria so proud_

_You've made your mark_

_And we're here to sing it loud_

_For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark_

The Crusaders received a warm brotherly hug from their Uncle Mako, who ruffled Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's hair. "Well, what do you think, Crusaders?" he asked with a smile, "Were these cutie marks worth waiting for or what?"

"They sure were!" Apple Bloom said with glee

"Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next!" said Sweetie Belle.

Princess Korra approached them, smiling with great pride and tears of joy falling from her eyes. "You three have come so far." she said before squatting down to their level, even in anthro they were still shorter than her, "Never forget one thing, though; This is only just the beginning. Your Cutie Marks may represent your destiny, but you will never stop learning. And don't even stop fighting for what's right, even if others say it's impossible. Okay?"

"We'll never forget that, Korra. Apple Bloom said with tears of joy, "Thanks for believing in us."

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami then gave the Crusaders three more gifts: Capes with images of their new cutie marks on the back. Just like the four of them, they had grown and evolved from their adventures, but their story was only now starting to be written. And they knew the next chapters would be as unforgettable as the first.

**Team Avatar:**

_You started out just three_

_Crusaders driven to see_

_What you find in our hearts_

_Discover your destiny_

_And here you are, best friends_

_About to start it again_

_An adventure that never will end_

**Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

_We'll make our mark_

_Helping fillies most in need_

_We'll make our mark_

_So each one of them succeeds_

_'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!_

Everybody gathered together for a photo, taken by Varrick, and once they did Spike magically sent the letter to Canterlot, where Celestia opened it. Luna smiled once she saw the picture of the three little fillies with their new cutie marks. She couldn't be prouder at her little subjects.

"And so, from blanks flanks to Cutie Mark heroines. From a mean spirited bully to a kindred spirit. From doubts to faith, from cries to joy, one chapter has closed, but another opens. New adventures, new horizons, but one thing is certain; Friendship will always play a role in any story, especially if we a willing to open up our hearts to it's wonderful Magic."

"Meelo, who are you talking too?"

"Just the audience, mom!"

"Well come inside, we're about to cut the cake!"

"Oh, cake!"

_*(~)*_

_**Philippians 2:1-11~**_

_"Therefore if there is any consolation in Christ, if any comfort of love, if any fellowship of the Spirit, if any affection and mercy, fulfill my joy by being like-minded, having the same love, being of one accord, of one mind. Let nothing be done through selfish ambition or conceit, but in lowliness of mind let each esteem others better than himself. Let each of you look out not only for his own interests, but also for the interests of others._

_Let this mind be in you which was also in Christ Jesus, who, being in the form of God, did not consider it robbery to be equal with God, but made Himself of no reputation, taking the form of a bondservant, and coming in the likeness of men. And being found in appearance as a man, He humbled Himself and became obedient to the point of death, even the death of the cross. Therefore God also has highly exalted Him and given Him the name which is above every name, that at the name of Jesus every knee should bow, of those in heaven, and of those on earth, and of those under the earth, and that every tongue should confess that Jesus Christ is Lord, to the glory of God the Father."_

_*(~)*_

**Not gonna lie, this episode made me cry. And yes, I cried when I was writing this. Now that I finally got this one out of the way, I can work one the new Pinkie Pie one. Oh, this one is going to be funny! I need a break from all the Liquid Pride. **

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	21. The one where Pinkie and Flash know

_*(~)*_

_**Isaiah 9:6~**__ For unto us a Child is born, Unto us a Son is given; And the government will be upon His shoulder. And His name will be called Wonderful, Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace."_

_*(~)*_

**The one where Pinkie and and Flash know.**

"Five hundred and sixty-six, five hundred and sixty-seven, five hundred and sixty-eight…Phew!" Pinkie Pie wiped away the sweat from her brows before sliding down the ladder she had been standing on for the past hour. The pony was covered in baking powder and cake batter, as well as her chef's hat, but she was still smiling as always. She marveled proudly at her work. She had just finished icing exactly five hundred and sixty-eight cupcakes, all neatly placed on seven plates, all stacked one over the other via a pole, decorated with beautiful flowers and a bell ornament arch at the top tied together with a lovely purple bow.

"Look at _that_, Pound Cake! I am _so_ close to breaking my personal cupcake-icing record!" she said to the baby foal, a light goldish gray baby pegasus with brown eyes and matching mane and tail, sucking on a pacifier while ridding on Pinkie's pet gator, Gummie. "All that's missing now is-"

"Moon peach slices, straight from the Earth Kingdom!" Flash Sentry walked into Sugar Cube corner, with a bag of said peaches he has promised to get for Pinkie Pie while she did the cupcakes, "Technically, from that little Earth Kingdom shopping mart down a few blocks from my apartment."

"Thanks, Flash!"

"Hey, never say I don't do anything for you guys." he said while kindly handing her the bag. Just then, another pony walked in, a rather rounded female earth pony with a mane styled to look like cake frosting, colored brilliant rose eyes and a light crimson mane with grayish crimson streaks. Her coat was a very light cerulean color and had three cupcakes for her cutie mark. On her back she carried another baby unicorn with a light yellow coat and a bright orange mane and tail, tied up with a cute blue bow, that matched her azure colored eyes. This was Pumpkin Cake, Mr and Mrs Cake's daughter, and Pound Cake was their son. The two were fraternal twins, even thought Pumpkin was a unicorn and Pound Cake was a pegasus while their parents were both earth ponies. That was because they both had unicorn and pegasus relatives in their family tree. That makes sense, right?

Mrs. Cake was gasping in shock as she read the letter she had just received, "My goodness! I can't believe what I'm seeing here!"

"Pretty impressive if I do say so myself." Pinkie Pie said while leaning against her work, smiling proudly.

"Pinkie, would you mind watching the counter while I pop to the supply room? We've just received a very special order, and the ingredients need to be perfect."

"Okie-dokie-lokie."

"Thanks, dear!" Mrs cake quickly sipped away, dropping the letter in the process and causing Pinkie to spin around in her axis before falling down onto the paper the older mare had dropped.

"Wonder what's got her so excited." said Flash as he helped Pinkie Pie and the latter started reading the paper, her eyeballs literally glued onto it as she read, while the stallion watched in curiosity. He was taken aback when her eyeballs suddenly popped right through the paper.

"A baby?!"

"Hu?" Flash asked right before pinkie shoved the letter in his face and he read the words, or rather what was left of it. Even so, he managed to interpret what the note was saying.

"Holly mother of Kyoshi! Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are having a baby?!"

"Ye-ha!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"This is amazing! Twilight's gonna be so psyched!" he said with a wide smile before getting a tight hug from Pinkie Pie.

"I can't wait to tell her!"

Just then, Mrs. Cake reentered once she heard all the commotion, "Oh, em, Pinkie, uh... it's a top secret surprise." she said with a whisper before heading back to the supply room. The excitement had died down and Pinkie Pie released Flash, who was already turning blue in the face for a lack of oxygen. Once he was free, he took in the biggest inhale he could master.

"A top secret surprise?!" Pinkie repeated, "That means I have to keep the exciting news... *gulp* ...to myself!"

"Why are you so worried?" said Flash, "You've kept secrets before."

"Yeah, but this is so big and exciting I don't know if I can!" she cried out in hysteria while gripping the stallion tightly. He gently pushed her away.

"Okay, first of all calm down before you knock the wind, and the life, right out of me."

"But what do I do? What if I see her and I slip out by mistake?!"

Flash rubbed his chin, thinking about a solution, to which he found. "I have an idea. Got any rubber bands?"

Pinkie Pie stuck her hoof into her bouncy hair and pulled out a rubber band. Flash took the object and placed it on Pinkie's hoof. He gave it a yank and the rubber material slapped her.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Remember when I was so scared about slipping "I love you" to Twilight before the time was right? Well, Mako showed me this trick to help keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't slip up."

"You sure it'll help."

"It helped me."

"Well, okay. I'm trusting you."

(~)

The next day, Pinkie Pie was heading off to Twilight's castle after she had asked fro the whole gang to meet her that morning. Gummy rested on his owner's back as she tried to continuously remind herself of the secret she knew.

"Even though I didn't _technically_ make a Pinkie Promise to Mrs. Cake, I can't tell Twilight or _anypony _the big news! That would make me a... a... a big old surprise ruiner! Right, Gummy?"

Gummy was sucking on pacifier, which only made Pinkie giggle, "Did you take that from Pound Cake again? Don't you know it's wrong to steal from a baby?"

"What's all this about a baby?" Rarity asked once she approached her friend. She was accompanied by Asami Sato. Their presence, and the mention of the word 'baby' was enough to trigger Pinkie's nerves as she tried to dismiss the claim.

"What? Who? What? Who said something about a baby?!"

Rarity arched an eyebrow, "You did, Ms. Pie, just now."

"Is everything okay?" Asami asked, "What were you talking about?"

Pinkie Pie started to panic, this information was too big for her to keep to herself. She then remembered the rubber hand Flash had given her and she slapped herself with it, bitting her lips and squinting her eyes as to stop herself from crying out in pain.

"Why are you slapping yourself with a rubber band?" Asami asked.

Why were they asking so many questions, Pinkie wondered. She acted fast and took the pacifier from Gummy and began sucking on it herself. She shrugged her shoulders before walking ahead towards the castle while the two still very confused Asami and Rarity arched their eyebrows. This was strange even for Pinkie Pie.

Once inside the castle, Pinkie and Rarity took their spots on their respected thrones. Pinkie saw Flash, inconspicuously pointing at his hoof, silently asking if the rubber band was working. She rubbed her hooves and smiled in response while nodding.

"Great! Everybody's here." said Twilight, looking especially happy today. All of Team Avatar Harmony had gathered together to hear the princess's announcement. Spike unfolded a scroll and Twilight levitated it.

"Now I don't have to wait any longer to tell you all the wonderful news! Somepony special is coming to visit Ponyville, and I need your help getting everything ready!"

"Ooh, who's coming?" Bolin asked excitedly.

"It's…"

"Shining Armor and Princess Cadance!" both Pinkie Pie and Twilight said in unison, which came as a bit of a surprise for many. Just how did she know? Flash hoof palmed his face. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Twilight arch an eyebrow but continued, "Yes, and they're coming—"

"Tomorrow!" the two said in unison once again. Pinkie smiled nervously, her eyes darting all over the place before landing on Flash, who even he was beginning to get nervous about her spilling the beans. Pinkie quickly slapped herself with a rubber hand underneath the table, hiding it from view and winced silently in pain.

"Yes, on the—"

"Friendship Express rather than the Crystal Empire train so as not to cause too much of a scene when they skip town to come visit?" *squee*

"Yes." Twilight responded, rather unsurely and confused as to how Pinkie Pie knew all of this in advance. Pinkie then gained up on Twilight, hoping for her to say more. Maybe she already knew the secret and she wouldn't have to hide it any longer.

"Annnnnd?"

"And that's it."

"Oh." Pinkie reeled back, her ears lowering in disappointment. So much for that hope.

"Uh, how did _you_ know all that?" Korra asked, rather suspiciously, which would spell some very bad news for Pinkie Pie. The Avatar could always, always, _always_ tell when one of the ponies was hiding something. It was part of their bond. But Pinkie still made an attempt to hide the secret before the time was right.

The poor pony laughed nervously, "Uh… Pinkie Sense?" she sat back on her throne and began slapping her hoof with the rubber band in an attempt to control herself.

"So, you said you needed our help with something?" Rainbow asked.

"Follow me." Twilight flapped her wings and the group followed her to her upstairs bedroom, which she had decorated with some unusual items. On the floor was a railroad track with a toy train, a chest with an assortment of boy-themed toys such as action figures, toy armor and even several comics books, an ant farm on the counter and even a few posters of action hero ponies.

"Sweet posters!" said Rainbow Dash.

Flash flew up and gasped at the pony on the image, "No way! Is that Smash Fortune? I loved his comics when I was little!"

His girlfriend giggled, "It sure is! When Shining Armor said he wanted to come to the castle and visit, I started collecting things he liked when he was a colt as a surprise!"

"Surprise?!" Pinkie Pie's head popped out from the toy chest, a warrior's helmet rested on her head. Once she saw the glare from Flash's eyes she laughed nervously before covering her face and mouth with the helmet.

Mako looked around the assortment of stallion action figures, all perfectly polished and organized for the the prince's arrival. "Wow, Twilight. You really went all out."

"You should have seen her reaction when she got the letter." said Korra, remembering the event like it was yesterday. Which it was. "She's been so excited she just couldn't keep it to myself!"

"I have no idea what that's like!" Pinkie said, her voice sounding rather muffled underneath the helmet.

Fluttershy smiled at the little insects walking within the glass case, "Aww, look at the cute little ant farm!'

"And check out all these old comic books!" Spike said as he held up one of the old books, which were all in their mint condition packaging.

"Be careful, Spike!" Korra said, "They're mint-in-bag!"

Spike blew off some of the dust from the cover…only to accidentally burn it with his fire. The dragon whistled nervously as he placed the burned remains into one of the plastic packages.

Pinkie Pie rummaged through Shinning Armor's old toys and found one that looked like a stuffed pony, similar in style to Twilight's old SmartyPants doll.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This is Brutus Force. Shining Armor used to carry him around like his baby!"

There was that "B" word again. It was like today she just couldn't catch a break. Everywhere she turned, anything she heard just made her thing about the surprise even more. She nearly dropped the toy before placing it back into the chest, laughing nervously.

"Yeah! Really cute!"

Both Korra and Twilight looked at their friend with suspicious looks. Why was she behaving so strangely, she was obviously hiding something but what. Meanwhile, Flash was having the same problem. While keeping the secret that his girlfriend was going to be an aunt was slightly less of a handful that keeping the secret he loved her until the right moment arrived, but seeing Pinkie Pie stressing out truly was making him anxious. This surprise would mean the world to Twilight, he knew that as well as anypony. If the secret came out now, who knows how devastating it would be, especially if her older brother is waiting to tell her himself. He would never take away that opportunity from either of them. He had to do something, and fast.

"It is a bit juvenile for castle décor, but it is very sweet of you." Rarity said.

"I'm sure Shining Armor will love it." Asami said with a kind smile.

Twilight smiled in response, "Me, too. But there's a few more things I'd like to add before he gets here, and I could really use a hoof collecting them."

"Whatever you need, sugarcube, we'll help you get it." said Applejack.

"We'll make sure Shinny and Cadie have the best time once they get here." said Korra, and later receiving a few surprised looks from the others, "What? They're practically my family too."

"Thanks, Korra." Twilight said, "Thanks, everybody! I just can't wait 'til they walk in and see everything!"

"_Totally_ understandable." said Bolin, "Varrick always says; Watching somebody else be surprised with something is almost better than being the one who's getting the surprise!"

"There's a shock." Mako said, more so to himself.

"But… eh…" Pinkie Pie crawled out of the toy chest, her eyes widening more and more with each passing word and heart beat, "what if the surprise is something so incredibly exciting that a pony can't keep it in any longer, and she has to tell the pony standing next to her what it is or she might _explode_?!

She hugged Fluttershy so tight she nearly knocked the wind right out of her. "I would say... no." the yellow pegasus responded.

"That'd be as bad a breaking a Pinkie Promise." said Bolin, "Probably worse."

Rarity then started to gain up on Pinkie Pie, "The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt _forever_!"

Pinkie Pie laughed nervously before sucking in her lips. It was clear now that she couldn't be around her friends, if she were she could no doubt spill the news at some point. She had been strong long enough, but how long will this last?

"Gotta bounce!" rolling herself into a ball, Pinkie Pie began bouncing around the room like a ping-pong ball before crashing into the wall of the castle and running off. The others looked on in confusion and Rainbow Dash spoke up, "So, I know the bar is set pretty high, but does anybody else think Pinkie Pie was acting weirder than usual?"

"She looked like she was hiding something." Korra said.

Flash's eyes darted around the room, he was the only one who knew about the secret, and he couldn't let Korra find out. If she did, the Twilight would find out as well. He had to act fast.

"You know what, I just remembered, I was suppose to ask Pinkie for an order of caramel frosted cupcakes. You know they're Cadance's favorites."

"That's a great idea, Flash!" Twilight said before hugging him, "Thanks again for helping me with this. You're the greatest."

Hearing her words and having her cheek nuzzle against his only made him realize he needed to keep Pinkie Pie as far away from her and the others as possible. He had to do it for both Twilight's sake as well as for Pinkie's sanity.

(~)

Pinkie Pie zoomed across town before reaching Sugar Cube Corner and closed the door shut while breathing heavily. "Phew, that was close! Too close. I almost spilled the beans. Beans that would be _really_ hard to clean up! And this rubber hand isn't helping me at all!" she angrily removed the rubber band and threw it away before rubbing her leg.

"All it's done is give me a bad case of hoof burn. I obviously can't be around my friends right now. Or anypony for that matter! Hmmm... That's it! If Shining Armor and Cadance are coming tomorrow, then all I have to do is lock myself in my room away from everypony until they arrive! Then I won't ruin anything!"

"Oh, good, you're back!" the door opened and Pinkie Pie was caught unaware when Mr. Cake walked in, just as she was about to head upstairs to lock herself in. What did he want now?

"Mrs. Cake needs my help, but these deliveries can't wait! I can't thank you enough for agreeing to be my backup delivery pony, Pinkie!"

"I… did?"

**Twenty four hours earlier….**

_Mr. Cake recounted the boxes he had stocked onto his cake cart, "Maybe I should hire somepony to be my backup delivery pony." he said. _

_"I'll do it!" Pinkie said, while she stirred the bowl of chocolate cake batter while sitting on the front porch of the store._

_"Really?"_

_"Sure! There's no possible way that I could ever have anything that might interfere with doing that task, like a gigantic, emotionally exhausting surprise that would make it super hard to be around other ponies."_

_"Great! Uh, you're sure you won't change your mind?"_

_"No way! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"_

**Twenty four hours latter…**

"Oh, yeah. I Pinkie Promised I'd do it. And I never break a Pinkie Promise! Never!"

"Well, thanks again! You're a real cake-saver!"

Once Mr. Cake left, Pinkie sighed, her puffy mane practically deflating as he laid on the stairs, looking distraught. The last thing she needed was to have to speak to other ponies, if she did her excitement would get the better of her and the news would slip up.

"Hm. Maybe it'll be a quiet day and I can just avoid everypony!"

She smiled optimistically and opened the door…to see so many familiar ponies she already knew up and about around town, talking and minding their own business. This was going to be harder than she thought.

(~)

Regardless of the station, Pinkie Pie couldn't break her Pinkie Promise to Mr. Cake. She placed on a disguise, which was really one of those plastic funny glasses with the red nose, fake eyebrows and mustache, and tiptoed her way across town, the wagon of cakes's polls were attached to her back in order to pull it. She made an effort not to be so obvious and hid as quickly as she could behind every tree, house, bush and stand she could find. So far so good, she thought. Maybe she would catch a break and she would have nothing to worry about afterwords. Of so she thought...

"Hiya, Pinkie Pie!"

She heard Apple Bloom call out her name. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, now with their brand new cutie marks, walked up to their friend who began to sweat nervously.

"Heard any good gossip today?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, we're bored." said Scootaloo, "Please say you have some interesting news."

Pinkie's eyes darted back and forth, forcing a wide smile on her face as to not raise any suspicions. "Nope!" she responded quickly before dashing off, away from the fillies. That was too close.

She continued to run as fast as her hooves to could take, before she bumped into somepony else. Her 'disguise' fell off and landed on the head of Flash Sentry, who was looking for her.

"Oh, Pinkie! Thank goodness, I was looking for you."

"Flash! I don't know how much longer I can take this? I thought I could just avoid everypony but then I remembered I promised to be Mr. Cake's backup delivery pony and your rubber band didn't help and-" she stooped once Flash covered her mouth.

"Okay listen, I'm the only other pony who knows about the surprise, right?"

"Right." Pinkie responded, her voice sounding muffled under his hoof, which still covered her mouth.

"So, why don't I help you deliver these cakes and that way you can get the job done faster and you can relax until tomorrow." he said while removing his hoof.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! And trust me, it'll all be worth it in the end."

"Thanks, Flash! You know, I don't care what other ponies say about you, you're a great guy and Twilight's lucky to have you!"

"Thanks…wait, who says what about me?"

Pinkie's eyes darted back and forth nervously, "Nothing! Anyway-" she rummaged through the wagon and pulled out a stack of cake boxes, "-take these deliveries to the east side, I'll take the west!"

"There you two are!"

The two ponies flinched when Fluttershy appeared. "Fluttershy, what a surprise!" Pinkie said before catching what she just said, "I mean, _not_ a surprise!"

"You were in such a rush earlier. Twilight wanted me to ask you if you would bring some snacks to the castle for Shining Armor and Cadance's visit."

"Definitely! Got it! Pinkie Promise! Yeah! Heh." Pinkie laughed nervously as she attempted to politely leave.

"You know, maybe some baby carrots…"

Flash flinched at the "b" word while Pinkie Pie reverted back, still laughing nervously, "What did you say?!"

"Baby carrots! They're Shining Armor's favorite."

"Mine too! Baby carrots are kinda like big carrots but smaller, kinda like how foals are tiny versions of their parents but smaller and cuter and—" Pinkie stopped after Flash covered her mouth with his hoof, again.

"Oh, look and albino squirrel!" eh shouted while pointing his hoof to the air and Fluttershy looked around.

"Where? Is it Albert?" but once she spun around she didn't find her squirrel friend…and Flash and Pinkie Pie had disappeared, probably to go and find what they were asked to get.

The two ponies hid behind a house and Flash sighed in relief, "Okay, I'll take care of these deliveries." he said, "And try to avouch as many ponies as you can."

"Got it!" Pinkie Pie took out a helmet and placed it over her head, "It's time to kick this operation into hyper-hoof!"

And the two were off, Flash carried the boxes both on his back and with his front hooves while Pinkie Pie took care of the rest of the deliveries. Pinkie managed to place the boxes in the front porches of the pony's homes without so much as even making eye contact. Flash was able to hand the residence their cakes with ease, while also getting a few little foals to want his autograph. News of him being the Princess's boyfriend did make him a bit of a celebrity for some of the younger negations, while for some strange reason some of the older ponies…didn't seem to like him for some reason. Weird.

As Pinkie Pie ran across town making the deliveries, while also avoiding her friends at every turn, she came up with new and creative ways to deliver the cakes without needing to talk to anypony. One example was when she used a crossbow to zip line Rarity's cake order and another when she used a toy boat to give a young foal his birthday cake. But while things were going smoothly, she still felt terrible at needing to avoid her friends, who kept on running into her, waving and smiling, but he sadly had to run pass them.

Once she was done with her deliveries, she met up with Flash near a cavern. The stallion wiped his brow, "Phew! That was a workout. How'd you do, Pink?"

The pony lowered her hears sadly, "Not so good. It didn't feel good ignoring my friends like that…"

"I know, but it'll be fine. They'll find out once Shinning Armor and Cadance give Twilight the big news. I personally can't wait to see the look in her eyes when she does."

As much as Pinkie Pie wanted her friend to be surprised, she still couldn't keep this whole thing in any longer. "Yeah, you're right." she spotted a female pony drinking inside the cavern from the window outside, "Maybe I can tell just _one_ little pony the surprise?"

"No!" Flash quickly shielded the view of the pony, "Remember what Rarity said: _The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else must live with that guilt forever!"_

"You're right Flash, except for your really, really bad Rarity impersonation. I can't tell anypony at all!" she said, making Flash arch an eyebrow. Was him impression of the unicorn that bad?

"Then they would tell Twilight, and she wouldn't be surprised, and it would be all my fault." Pinkie said with a saddle sigh and covered her face with her hooves. Flash placed a hoof on her back in sympathy.

"It's going to be fine, you only got eight more hours to go. Now that the deliveries are done, you can take a break. Oh, that reminds me, I told Twilight I'd get her some caramel frosted cupcakes for Cadance. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, come on!"

(~)

Back at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie opened up a cabinet with a batch of caramel cupcakes for Flash. "Here you go, the Cakes just made a fresh batch!"

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie."

The pink pony sighed once her body collapsed on the floor, "Finally, I'm all aloney on my owney."

Flash then felt something nod on his tail. He narrowed his eyes deadpanly at seeing Gummy chew on his tail. "I think Gummy's hungry." he said, before taking notice of a piece of paper the gator was chewing on as well at the same time he chewed on Flash's tail.

"Wow, great idea! I'm starving too!" Pinkie said, talking out a green apple from her hair and ate it all in just one bite, "This apple is delicious!"

Flash removed the letter from the left side of Gummy's mouth and the stallion winced, "Uh, Pinkie you might want to read this."

The pony took the paper and gasped in horror, "Oh, no! It's the list that Twilight helped me make yesterday so I wouldn't forget all of my Pinkie Promises _today_!" she fell down on the floor, "And I have three more things to do! Aw, four if you count bringing those snacks to Twilight's castle!"

"You've been getting liberal with those Pinkie Promises lately…"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Need some more help?"

"No, I think I can handle the rest on my own. You take those cakes to Twilight, I'll meet up with you guys latter. Thanks again for your help, Flash."

"Anytime, Pink. Good luck…you're gonna need it." he said the last part in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he quickly responded before zipping out.

(~)

One of the three last things for Pinkie Pie to do was make ballon animals at the annual school fair at the Ponyville School House. A line of happy fillies awaited as Pinkie made adorable ballon creatures with ease. Next up was Sweetie Belle.

"Ooh! I want a flamingo!" she walked off happily with her new ballon flamingo, which Pinkie made in nearly two seconds.

"I want a goldfish!" said Apple Bloom, and she got just that from the kind pony. Scootaloo was next, but she didn't have a specific animal in mind.

"Surprise me!"

Pinkie Pie inflated a pink and blue balloons and began creating something for the filly. She heard crying and spotted a mother pushing her stroller nearby, with her baby crying. A baby, the very thing Cadance and Shinning Armor were going to have, and the very secret she needed to keep. She was so distracted she didn't notice what she had done with the balloons.

"Is that a... baby bottle?"

Pinkie Pie screamed once she realized what she had constructed, "No! It's a... a... puppy! Ha ha, woof woof, ha ha! Eh…"

"Are you sure? Because it _looks_ like a—" Scootaloo was silenced once Pinkie placed the top of the ballon bottle into the filly's mouth.

"Next!"

Scootaloo decided to go along with this. She did say she wanted to be surprised, and you don't get more of a surprise than a baby bottle. Next in line was a little pegasus foal names Featherweight. "Uh, a baby pony, please!" he said kindly, "Uh, unless of course that would be a royal pain…"

_Baby_ pony and _royal_. The two words were just too coincidental for her not to be thinking about the secret she was suppose to keep. She gained up on the pony, eying him suspiciously.

"Interesting choice of words, Featherweight."

"Was it?"

"I don't know. Was it?"

"Uh, maybe you'd better just make me a giraffe."

(~)

Back in Republic City, Flash was placing the now clean and dry plates back onto the shelves. He was feeling pretty relaxed right now, but at the back of his mind he still couldn't stop thinking about Pinkie Pie. He feared she would spill the news to somepony. He should have stayed with her, he should have helped her. This was too big a deal to leave behind.

"Hey, bro!" Bolin said as he walked into the apartment. Mako wasn't fare behind, and neither were his children, Ali, Mika and San. The two were out buying more of the things Twilight had asked.

"Asami lent me her Pai Cho board. Twilight said Cadance's became a real pro at the game." he said as he placed the box with the board and tails inside onto the table. "You know, there's something I always kind of wondered. If Cadance and Shinning Armor ever have kids-"

At the mention of the word, Flash nearly dropped the plate he was drying and spun around, his eyes widening. "Kid?! What kid? Who said anything about a kid? What do you know?!"

The two human brothers blinked and Bolin rose up his hands in surrender. "I was just going to ask if they ever had a kid it would be an alicorn? I mean, I know Celestia and Luna are natural born alicorns, but both of their parents were alicorns, so would the same apply to Cadie and Shinny? Just something I've always wondered, that's all."

"Maybe you can ask them when they come tomorrow." Mako said jokingly, but Flash did not get the joke.

"Or not!" he exclaimed rathe quickly, "I mean, that's their business, we shouldn't get involved, is all I'm saying."

"Flash, relax. I was just kidding."

The anxious pony laughed nervously, "Ha, ha! Of course you were! Funny, he, eh…gotta bounce!" he quickly zipped out of the room in flight, slamming the door once he did.

"What's gotten into him?" Mako asked while raising an eyebrow.

(~)

Pinkie Pie flung the folders like a ninja and each one landed perfectly into the cabinets. Using her airbending, Pinkie closed them all in an instants. Mayor Mare entered and was impressed with the pony's neat organizing skills.

"My, your friends weren't kidding when they said you had a great filing system, Pinkie! You are Ponyville's best kept secret!"

The pony flinched, "No, I'm not!" she walked over back to the desk and neatly pilled up more papers when the mayor began speaking to her in a hushed tone.

"Speaking of secrets, have you ever known somepony else's secret?"

Pinkie Pie flinched once more and she dropped the papers she was holding. Why was this older pony tempting her so?

"Noooooo…" she responded before sucking in her lips, preventing herself from peaking anymore. But the mayor really wasn't helping.

"A surprise that was so big and exciting that it was all you could think about?"

The pink pony was sweating, her lips threatening to reveal the truth and her heart was pounding fast against her chest. She had to get out of there too.

"Nope!"

With the powers of the wind itself, she flew herself out of the filling room, leaving Mayor Mare to strangledly sigh. "Me neither…"

(~)

Pinkie Pie's next favor was to help a Furniture Salespony inflate his dancing ballon pony for his new store sale. The Salespony laughed at the funny ballon creature. "That's just what I wanted. Thanks, Pinkie!"

"You're welcome!"

"Oh, by the way, can you help spread the word about the big crib sale I'm having?"

Pinkie looked at the poster he had placed and read the words out loud. ""Treat your foal like... royalty"?!" oh no, here we go again she thought. The poster made her think about her secret again. This was simply not her day.

"Pretty good slogan, huh? I came up with it all by myself!"

This was all too much for Pinkie Pie to take. She couldn't take anymore of the temptations, she just couldn't. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her movements in perfect sync with the movement of the ballon dancing pony, and ran as fast as her hooves could take her. The salespony looked on in confusion.

"Oh. I thought it was clever."

(~)

With his hands in his pockets, Flash wandered around the streets of the city, trying to calm himself down. "Okay, get it together, Sentry. You can trust Pinkie Pie. She's stronger than she looks. She won't ruin the surprise that would mean the world to Shinning Armor and Cadance that would bring so much happiness to their family. And I said I would help." he shook his head, "But, she said she could handle it and I should trust her…right?"

"How could you?!"

Flash flinched when he saw two human girls arguing in front of a cafe. It was like some kind of sign.

"How could you just tell the secret like that?!" the taller girl shouted.

"I'm sorry!" the shorter one said, pleading for forgiveness, "I tried to keep it a secret but I couldn't help it! It just slipped out. I tried and I tried but-oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Your ruined _everything_!"

_"Everything….everything….everything….everything…."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" what was he thinking, he never should have left Pinkie Pie alone. If she spilled the secret it would be his fault too for not helping her. Maybe he was being too confident at the moment, maybe she did need help and just didn't want to admit it. That was it, he needed to do something and fast.

He flew off faster than lightning, leaving the two girls rather surprised as they held onto the papers they both carried. "Was it that bad?" The taller one asked.

"Maybe we should try it from the top. And try to get even angrier this time, maybe shed a tear or two." the shorter one cleared her throat and the two resumed rehearsing their lines.

(~)

The next day, Team Avatar Harmony was hard at work organizing the castle for the royal couple's visit. Pinkie Pie was heading towards the castle with two trays of baby carrots, along with a few more green vegetables.

"Pinkie Pie!" Flash came in landing in front of her, "Please tell me you didn't tell the secret!"

"I didn't."

"Oh, Phew." he sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I mean, not that I didn't trust you, it's just-"

"Don't worry, I understand. I wasn't so sure if I trusted myself either. But don't worry, they're coming today and this whole thing will be over."

"Music to my ears!"

The two friends walked into the castle when Korra spotted the two and the tray of snacks Pinkie had brought, "Those look delicious, Pinkie! Let me help you!" the Avatar levitated the trays onto the table, "But we better cover them up so they don't get spoiled." she said before covering them with two lids.

"Why would they get spoiled?" Pinkie asked, "We're all gonna eat them super soon!"

"Good thing, I'm getting hungry." said Flash.

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you?" Korra asked, "Shining Armor and Cadance got held up so they won't be here 'til Saturday."

"_Whaaaaaaaaaat?!_" both Flash Sentry and Pinkie Pie shot up into the air, landing onto the branches of the tree root chandelier of the castle, the roots that once belonged to the Golden Oak library. The poor ponies were hyperventilating.

"You mean…" Pinkie breathed in,

"We have…" Flash breathed in,

"to wait…" Pinkie breathed in,

"another whole day?!" the two screamed in terror.

"I don't know if I can!" Pinkie cried out while holding onto the branch.

"Neither do I!" Flash exclaimed in equal terror.

From down bellow, the others looked at their distraught friends. Mako and Bolin already had a hunch something was up with Flash Sentry ever since yesterday's outburst. And Pinkie Pie had been acting strangely all day long. There just had to be something going on.

"Pinkie, Flash, do you have something you need to say?" Twilight asked sympathetically, "You seem like you've been keeping something in."

"Flash, what's going on?" Mako asked kindly to his brother.

The two ponies on the branches looked at one another and then back at their friends. Pinkie inarticulately yelled before covering her mouth. Korra flew up and took the pony into her arms like a little child.

"It's okay." she said, while Fluttershy hovered beside her.

"We're here to listen." said the yellow pegasus, but Pinkie only shook her head.

Twilight flew up and placed a hoof on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Flash, you know you can tell me anything."

He knew that indeed, but this was just one thing he just couldn't tell her.

"Well, go on then, sugarcubes." Applejack said from down bellow.

"We're not going to judge you, darlings." Rarity said.

Spike gave them both his big puppy eyes, "You'll feel so much better once you get it off your chest!"

Pinkie Pie began blowing on a ballon so hard that it popped. Korra held the pony close, holding her in a motherly embrace while smiling down at her. "Whatever it is, you can tell us. We're best friends."

And there it was, the friend card. Now Pinkie Pie was torn. She looked back at Flash, who shook his head. Still, she couldn't keep all of this questioning. She couldn't say it, but the words kept on chanting in her head. Repeating over, and over and over again.

_Friends! Friends! Friends!_ _Tell!_ _Tell! Tell!_ _Friends! Friends! Friends! Tell! Tell! Tell! _

Finally she could take no more, "Okay, okay, you win!"

"Pinkie, no!" Flash exclaimed, but it was too late. Pinkie Pie inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Shining Armor and Cadance are gonna have a—"

"An awesome weekend with the best little sister in all of Equestria!"

The doors opened and standing there was none other than the royal couple themselves. Shinning Armor and Cadance smiled upon seeing all of their closest friends. The stallion had his hoof around his wife, who giggled upon entering.

"Hi, everypony."

Pinkie Pie had never been so happy to be interrupted in her entire life. She exhaled in great relief, causing her to fall from Korra's arms. Even Flash could get a breather. The Heavens had mercy on both of them today. And not a moment too soon.

Twilight and Korra landed and the violet alicorn leaped with joy upon seeing her brother and sister-in-law. "Shining Armor, Cadance! You're early! I thought something had come up and you weren't gonna make it until Saturday!"

"So did we." Cadance explained, "Turned out we weren't needed in Maretonia until _next_ week. And the summit we were supposed to attend today had to be rescheduled, so... we got here even sooner than planned!"

"Surprise!" Shinning Armor ruffled his little sister's mane and hugged her tightly. Korra squatted down and the prince smile at the human princess. "Korra, looking sharp as always."

The Avatar giggled, "It's great to see you too, Shiny." the two hugged in greeting. Since Korra was, in a lot of ways, Twilight's sister, that made her on good terms with Shinning Armor as well, who welcomed the princess like a second sister. And one with whom he could share his love of sports and battle strategies with..

"It's wonderful to see you all again!" Cadance said and the rest of the Mane Six plus Asami gathered happily to greet her. The princess also gave a hug to Korra, her fellow princess.

Flash approached the princess and Twilight, "You remember Flash, right?"

"Good to see you, Sir." Flash greeted the prince, who arched an eyebrow at him.

"I sure hope you're not getting my little sister into any more trouble, Sentry."

The pegasus became nervous, "Uh, no, no sir!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Quit scaring him, Shinning Armor."

"What? I'm just kidding." he said. Flash offered him his hoof, waiting for the signature 'bro-hoof' gesture from him. But Shinning Armor only arched an eyebrow at him, making the younger stallion slowly lower his hoof and smiled awkwardly. He may be on good terms with the prince, but not _that_ good terms.

"Mako, Bolin! My main boys!" Shinning Armor and the two brothers bro hoofed one another and gave one another nudges. Flash lowered his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, sure _they_ get the bro-hoof and I get the cold shoulder!" Flash muttered under his breath.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Twilight said to her brother, "I have a big surprise for you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Shinning Armor grinned, his bleu eyes darting towards a certain pink pony, who was sucking her lips in an attempt to keep her mouth shut. Flash saw this and grew worried. Would Pinkie Pie get in trouble now?

The group walked down the hallways, the girls all giggling while catching up with one another while Mako, Bolin and Spike helped with the couple's bags. Pinkie Pie and Flash Sentry walked several steps farther away from the rest, catching up with Shinning Armor, who spoke to her in a hushed tone.

"Lucky we came when we did, huh? I'm guessing you saw the scroll we sent to Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" he asked, making the teo ponies blush. "Hey, I'm impressed you've been able to keep our secret _this_ long!"

"So you're gonna tell Twilight now?!" Pinkie asked, only to be hushed when Shinning Armor covered her mouth and looked back, making sure the others didn't hear. Thankfully, they were all too busy chatting to notice.

"You're gonna have to wait just a little bit longer. We have something special planned. It'll be worth it, I promise." the prince smiled before walking off to catch up with the others, leaving Flash to sigh in relief and Pinkie Pie to narrow her eyes.

"It'd better be."

(~)

After the royal couple got settled into the castle, Team Avatar was walking towards the town square where they said they would meet their guests. Shinning Armor said he had something planned for them, which really awoke Twilight's curiosity. Knowing her brother, he wanted to make something special. He was always so thoughtful towards everypony.

But the waiting wasn't helping Pinkie Pie. As she tried to keep herself from spilling the secret, Flash was helping her to calm down by breathing in an out.

"In and out. In an out." he repeated and the pony followed his instructions, but even so she was still sweating. The rubber band didn't help her, and the breathing thing wasn't so much help either. Still, this was an effort they both needed to do. For Twilight.

"So, do you think Shining Armor liked his surprise?" Asami asked the alicorn pony.

"Didn't you see him? He couldn't stop raving about it!" Twilight giggled at the memory of her brother going absolutely insane with all of the wonderful toys and nostalgia items from his childhood. He tapped happily on the ant farm, he used to love these as a foal, he hugged Brutus Horse, screamed for a moment when he saw the burned comic book, curtesy of Spike, but he recollected as he and his little sister spun around like he used to do to her when she was young. He was such a happy pony.

"Where did Shining Armor and Cadance say they'd meet us?" Rainbow asked, her stomach rumbling, "I'm _starving_!"

"In the town square." Korra said, "I wish they'd waited to walk over with us, but they said they had something to take care of first!"

"They're gonna have a lot more to take care of soon…" Pinkie said to Flash through her gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Nothiiiiiiing!" Flash immediately began pushing Pinkie Pie away from the others before anything else slipped out. The others simply shrugged while the two whistled innocently while leaning against the fountain of the square. The fountain had the statue of a pony, but that was all they could see. There was no sign of the prince and princess anywhere.

"That's odd." Twilight said, looking around, "Usually they're quite punctual."

Rainbow Dash groaned while gripping her stomach and hitting the head of the statue impatiently, "Ughhh! I need a hayburger in my belly _right now_!" with every tap, a scroll from inside the statue pony's mouth slipped out, landing on Asami's head, catching her by surprise.

"Seriously, why does this always happen to me?" she asked, wondering why she would often be surprised by something falling from the sky and landing on her head. At least it wasn't a flower pot.

"What's this?" Twilight asked as she levitated the scroll that landed on Asami and unfolded it. She gasped with glee.

"What does it say?" Korra asked curiously.

"A scavenger hunt! Shining Armor used to set these up for me when I was a filly!"

As if Pinkie Pie wasn't having enough problems, now they had to do a scavenger hunt, no doubt Shinning Armor's way of easing the surprise for Twilight. Admittedly it was adorable, but Pinkie Pie was already getting too anxious to wait any longer, and Flash knew this. He bit on his hoof nervously while Pinkie Pie kept on covering her mouth and sucking in her lips, all the while Twilight's eyes sparkled at her old childhood memories.

"At the end, there was always a big prize, like a new book, or several new books, or—"

"We get the picture, babe! You like books!" Flash covered his mouth due to his slip up, but her talking was making Pinkie anxious all the more, he had to do something before she spilled the secret.

"I've never been on a scavenger hunt before! This is gonna be so much fun!" said Bolin, clapping his hands like a child, "What's the first clue?"

"I hope it's something about eating lunch!" Rainbow said with a whine.

Pinkie Pie snatched the paper from Twilight and read the words quickly, "You've got a scroll, you're on a roll, why don't you take a peek where young ones spend their week? A piece of paper will continue this caper."

"That's an easy one." said Korra.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Where the young ones spend their week. It's a no brainer."

"She's right!" said Twilight, "It's the Ponyville Schoolhouse!"

"You guys are good." said Mako.

"Let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouted before zipping away, leaving the others behind in the dust. Seeing their delay she zipped back and shoved them all forward at once. "Move, move, move!"

(~)

In no time at all, the group made it to the Schoohouse. "We're here!" Pinkie said, "Now where's the next clue?" she asked before she began panting like a dog and began sniffing the ground. Twilight's eyes darted to Flash, since he was also acting a tad strangely today as well, but he simply shrugged his shoulders trying to look innocent.

Pinkie Pie dug her nose into a buck, when a lief landed on her nose and she sneezed before scratching her ear with her back leg like a dog.

"Extra, extra! Get your Ponyville news! Read it in the paper!" Featherweight walked on by, carrying stacks of newspapers. What they didn't know was that Cadance had kindly asked him to participate in the little game.

"What else did the note say again?" Korra asked her fellow princess, who pondered.

"A piece of paper will continue this caper." she repeated before gasping, "It's in the _Foal Free Press_!" Twilight galloped happily and asked Featherweight for a paper, to which he happily gave her. She opened the article and the rest gained up behind her in an effort to find the next clue. Rarity pointed her hoof to one story in the paper.

"Ooh, look at that dress Mayor Mare is wearing in the social report! Why, it's stunning!"

"Uh, didn't _you_ make that, Rarity?" Mako asked, while arching an eyebrow at the unicorn, who only flipped her mane proudly.

"Yes, what is your point?"

"_Focus, everybody!" _Pinkie Pie's head popped right through the paper, surprising everybody, before she continued searching for the clue herself.

"You know, there's really no time limit on these scavenger hunts, Pinkie." Twilight said, somewhat in amusement.

"Seriously, you're nuttier today than Asami when she's high on Apple Cider." Applejack stated, making the heiress narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that out in the open." the heiress said through gritted teeth.

"Aha! There!"

Pinkie tapped on the paper once she found the clue. Korra noticed it and began reading it out loud, "Though this hall is rather small, in it you'll find files of all kinds. Take a look on the back of the birth certificate of Applejack."

All eyes darted to the country pony, who was quite surprised by what the new clue said. "I don't like where this is goin'." she said.

Flash took the lead on this one, "It's clearly talking about City Hall, let's go!"

At his command, Pinkie Pie began pushing the others towards City Hall just like she did when they arrived at the Schoolhouse. She really was acting nuttier today.

(~)

They finally arrived at City Hall, where Mayor Mare was waiting for them. She waved and smiled upon their arrival, to which Pinkie Pie came to a screeching halt before zipping towards the building. The others took their time getting up but Flash was also in a rush. He had been patient long enough, now he was just as anxious for the secret to be out as much as Pinkie Pie.

The others walked calmly inside the building, seeing the Mayor galloping in place like she was excited about something. She too knew about the secret, she finally found a secret worth keeping. Once they were in, the Mayor voiced out, "Baby! A _royal ba—_!" she was silenced when Pinkie Pie covered her mouth.

"A-_hem_?"

"Does anypony know where the birth certificates are kept?" Flash asked.

"Ooh! I do, I do!" Pinkie zipped back in to show the others the way, "Go down that hall, then you take a left, then a right, then another right, then a slight left, and it's the third door from the right!"

"Wow, Pinkie. I never knew you knew so much about town hall." Fluttershy said, impressed.

Pinkie's eyes widened, "There's a lot of things I know! That you don't know I know!" she quickly sucked in her lips and Flash took the lead once more.

"Enough chit-chat, let's find that third clue!" he said before zipping away to where Pinkie said, shoving her along as he did. Once there, Pinkie pulled out the folder with Applejack's birth certificate, which depicted a beautiful imaged of the pony when she was a newborn.

"Awwwww!" The others couldn't help but gush over how adorable Applejack used to be. They just wanted to wrap the little infant up and hug her tightly. She was that adorable. Applejack herself blushed at their reactions and just turned the paper over to which they found the fourth clue. Twilight read the words out loud.

"This next place is where you can buy a table or chair, or some comfy beds to rest little heads"?"

Pinkie Pie immediately knew what this clue was, having been to the furniture store just yesterday where they had a sale on cribs. With Flash being aware of the secret, and already figuring out this scavenger hunt was to hint upon the baby before the big reveal, he also placed the pieces together when he heard "little heads". Both he and Pinkie zipped out of the room but stopped when the others were still thinking it over.

Flash groaned, "Ugh, really? None of you?" with Pinkie's help they both shoved the group towards their destination.

"_It's obviously the furniture store!_" Pinkie exclaimed once they arrived, pointing her hoof to the entrance, "Go in, go in, go in!"

But Twilight wasn't so certain if this was the place the clue was hinting at. "I don't know…"

"Daagh, fine!" both Flash and Pinkie went in and, after hearing some rumbling and commotion from inside the store, both ponies came out with a baby crib. Pinkie Pie was inside it while Flash was pushing it outside. Both pointed to the piece of paper tapped onto the rip. They were right the whole time.

"Wow, you guys scary good at this." Rainbow commented.

Pinkie Pie red the clue quickly, "It seems we've saved the best for last. We hope that you have had a blast. Now it's time to take a break where you can get a slice of cake!"

"Sugarcube Corner!" the whole team, minus Flash and Pinkie, all said in unison.

Pinkie scoffed, "That was an easy one."

Flash took this moment to sigh and collapse on the ground in relief. It was finally over.

(~)

The group entered the bakery, to where they saw the interior decorated with party decorations. The royal couple stood at the center of the room, their smiles beaming almost as beautifully as they did on their wedding day.

"Surprise!" Shinning Armor ruffled his littler sister's mane, "Twily, did you like the scavenger hunt?"

"It was perfect! Just like old times, except even better because this time I got to share it with my best friends!" she said with a smile, right before Pinkie Pie arrived last, alongside Flash. Both were smiling happily.

Twilight began searching the room, "There's just one thing missing, isn't there?"

"What's that?" her brother asked.

"Mmmm, the book prize at the end!"

Shining Armor laughed as he stood beside his wife, "There's still a prize, but it's a little different this time."

Twilight tilted her head in confusion, "Oh. I don't understand."

From behind her, Pinkie and Flash giggled quietly in excitement. "This is it." said the stallion, excited to see the look on his girlfriend's faced. It was that very face that would make this whole thing worth it.

"All the places we sent you today had something in common." Cadance said with a wink. Twilight began thinking over all the clues they had uncovered so far from their fun little adventure. There must have been some kind of bigger clue in there, but just what was it. As she thought, Flash noticed Pinkie was loosing it again.

"First we went to the schoolhouse…" Twilight began, all the while Pinkie Pie trembled, and Flash held her in place so she wouldn't explode.

"And then we read the _Foal Free Press_..."

Pinkie's mouth opened against her will and Flash immediately covered it. They were so close, just a few more seconds.

"After that we found Applejack's birth certificate... And then the last clue was under a crib."

Pinkie Pie held the two baby cake twins to help Twilight with the mystery, which really wasn't much of one in her case, but itw as for Twilight because she knew nothing about it.

"Hmmm… School... foal... birth certificate... and crib…"

THis was taking longer than Pinkie expected, she was about to explode. She couldn't take anymore secrecy. Her boiling point was reaching its all time high. Flash tried his best to hold the pony down, covering her mouth and keeping her from exploding, but her strength was unmatched as her body trembled, her eyes widened and even Flash was loosing his grip on her mouth. She was about to reveal the truth, until Twilight released a gasp.

"Can it be? Are you two…?!"

"We're having a _baby_!" Cadance and Shining Armor parted in order to reveal a large cake, decorated with baby bottles and a crib-toy ornament at the top.

This was it, the secret was finally out. Flash released Pinkie, who literally bursted upwards, smiling widely like never before. "A baby, Twilight! It's a baby! Woo-hoo!"

The happy pony bounced all around the room like a pingpong ball, cheering happily at the news. A news she already knew in advance, but was so inexplicably happy to know she didn't have to hide it any longer!

Team Avatar could not believed their ears, their friends were going to be parents. Korra and Asami shrieked with glee while the two brothers cheered and high fiver. The Mane Six galloped while cheering happily. Flash sighed in relief, taking a long needed breather. He did it, he helped Pinkie keep the secret.

While the others were celebrating, Twilight was still jaw dropped shocked, "You mean... I'm going to be an aunt?!" once the revelation sunk in deeper the alicorn couldn't even begin to explain the joy she felt in her heart. Her brother was going to be a father, and he was going to be the aunt of a beautiful little foal. Her family was growing, and the royal couple did all of this because they knew it would be a much better gift than any dusty old book.

And there it was, the look Flash had been waiting to see since he knew of the secret…his girlfriend's eyes sparkling and her wings flapping gracefully and the smile that dawned on her face. It was enough to fill his own heart with joy.

"This is the best prize ever!" the princess hugged her siblings, "Oh, I love you guys! And I can't wait to meet your little foal!"

"Neither can we." said Shinning Armor.

Bolin was as ecstatic as the rest, "This is amazing! A new little addition to the family!"

"I'm so happy for you two!" Korra said as she embraced the couple in a hug and all the others gathered to congratulate them on their future child.

Flash was surprised when Pinkie Pie hugged him tightly, "We did it, Flash!" she cheered before hopping around him, "We did it, we did it, we did it, we did it!"

"Ha, ha, we sure did!" Flash said with a chuckle…right before the poor pony literally fell to pieces on the floor. Odd, but at least she was finally relieved of that load of stress.

"Go, Team."

The Cakes congratulated the couple and the party commenced. Family and friends couldn't be happier, a new life coming into the world truly was something to celebrate, especially since it was one coming into their own family. Flash watched as his girlfriend couldn't stop galloping happily around the room. She surprised him with a great hug.

"Flash, I can't thank you enough!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Shinning Armor told me everything. You and Pinkie Pie knew this whole time."

Flash gulped, "Well…yeah, we did. I'm sorry, I knew this would make you happy and I didn't want to spoil the surprise. That's why I've been acting so weird, and I've been trying to help Pinkie to keep the secret."

"I'm not surprised. I bet anybody would have had trouble keeping something _this_ big a secret for much longer. Especially Pinkie Pie."

"Just be happy Bolin never found out. He would have blabbed in two seconds flat."

"True that." Twilight said with a giggle. "But I'm surprised you managed so well."

"Well, the thought of seeing that look on your face was what kept me going."

"Awww, Flash you're the greatest boyfriend ever." the princess thanks her beloved with a loving kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Shinning Armor approached the two and smiled at the stallion. "Not bad, Sentry. Not bad." the older unicorn then offered the pegasus his hoof. Flash's eyes widened.

"You mean it?"

"You've earned it."

Flash smiled and gave the prince his very first bro-hoof! At last, he was on completely good terms with his girlfriend's older brother. He flew up, doing a victory dance. "Woohoo! I got the bro-hoof! I got the bro-hoof, I got the bro-hoof, I got the-" he stopped once he noticed the skeptical looks from everybody else. He laughed nervously while blushing and landed on the ground. "Uh, yay for the baby."

Pinkie Pie managed to literally place herself back together when Korra sat down beside her. "So, feels good to finally have the secret out, hu?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Well, not about the baby of course, but I knew you were hiding something. But I also had a hunch it was a secret worth keeping. At least up until now." the Avatar hugged the little pony, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Flash really helped me out when I was struggling."

"Don't say I never do anything for you guys." said Flash as he approached the two and hugged his pink pony friend. Princess Cadance arrived and offered the group three slices of cake.

"You did it, Pinkie Pie! You kept it a surprise! Thank you!" the princess hugged the pink pony in gratitude, "Was it much trouble?"

"Piece of cake!" Pinkie said with a smile before Cadance went off with the others.

"It was complete torture, wasn't it?" Korra said with a knowing smile.

"You have no idea, sister!"

_*(~)*_

_**Isaiah 9:6~**__ For unto us a Child is born, Unto us a Son is given; And the government will be upon His shoulder. And His name will be called Wonderful, Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace."_

_*(~)*_

**Well, finally got one of the funniest episodes of the season yet. Not much of a surprise, but the comedy was well worth a second watch. I know, I cold have used Bolin, but I wanted a chapter to test Flash Sentry's character a bit more, and I do like exploring his interactions with the other Mane Six members. He was more of the straight man with his heart in the right place for both Pinkie and Twilight. I really enjoy exploring his personality. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it and, heads up, a Christmas episode next saturday! God bless, *kiss kiss***


	22. The Scare Master

_*(~)*_

_**Hebrews **__**5:12-14~**_

_"For though by this time you ought to be teachers, you need someone to teach you again the first principles of the oracles of God; and you have come to need milk and not solid food. For everyone who partakes only of milk is unskilled in the word of righteousness, for he is a babe. But solid food belongs to those who are of full age, that is, those who by reason of use have their senses exercised to discern both good and evil."_

_*(~)*_

**The Scare Master**

The sun was slowly setting, making way for the night to shed its lunar light onto the earth. Unlike most nights, ponies were out and about laughing and screaming with delight as plastic spiders, dangling from the tents of the booths, danced against the cold winds. Pumpkins lit up with happy spooky grins on their faces and cobwebs and scary clowns adorned the trees, streets and bridges.

It was that frightening yet fun night of the year once again: NightMate Night!

Ponies all around were dressed in their most frightening costumes; vampires, mummies, zombies, changelings, minators, werewolves, witches, lions and tigers and bears, oh my!

However, they were not all scary, some costumes were of mermaids, fairies, princesses, roller-skates, astronauts, soldiers, knights, superheroes, bumblebees, ninjas and even some dressed as famous Spirit World beings.

Buckets and buckets of candies lined up for all, this was everyone's favorite part of NightMare Night, all of the fun scares and candies they could eat until their teeth became rotten and their stomachs could take no more. Yes, all ponies were happy and excited during this time of year.

All but one…

Fluttershy flew from corner to corner, pulling down the shades of her cottage windows. She was as speedy as Rainbow Dash in a race, only this night she was in a race against time. After pulling down the last shade she hear windows clattering. The pony shivered.

"Fuzzy Legs, do you think you could secure those windows?" she asked her tarantula friend. The spider saluted and shot two sticky webs at the windows, closing them shut. All of Fluttershy's animals friends were inside with her, even her big grizzly bear friend. Out of all the nights in the year, this was her least favorite.

"And you'll alert me if anything scary comes close to the cottage?" she asked her bird friends who chirped in reply, "Oh, who am I kidding? _When_ something scary comes close to the cottage!"

Out of all the nights in the year this was her least favorite. Fluttershy hatted NightMare Night for obvious reasons. She hated anything scary, the monsters, the spooky decorations, not to mention all of those jump scares that made her heart beat fast and her pulse to rush, the echoing screams that came out of her mouth rung deep into her memory. Even though Fluttershy had faced many dangerous things before, and I do mean MANNY in the past two years she had met Team Avatar. Even though she had become much braver now than she was then there was just something about NightMare Night that she just never liked. Naturally, she assumed it was fear, what other reason could there be for her not liking this holiday her friends so greatly enjoyed.

She flew up to her bear friend, Harry, and pleaded,_"Please_ tell me my hiding place is ready."

Harry growled and nodded in a 'yes' and lifted up the helm of Fluttershy's bed. The pony peeked underneath and sighed in relief. "Oh, look, you've filled it with everything I need to survive this awful night."

Her animal friends had made their caretaker her own private bunker, complete with soft pillows, teary bears, her favorite books, a jar of peanut butter and some bread slices for her to munch on, a lantern and even a few vases with flowers to give the place a bit more color and beauty. It was perfect in Fluttershy's eyes, simple but efficient. Now she wouldn't have to leave until daylight tomorrow. What a relief.

"Thank you. Thank you all! Now I don't have to step a hoof outside until this whole thing is over. And best of all, I have all of my animals friends here, right Angel?…Angel?" the pony gasped in horror, "Oh no! Angel's still at Air Temple Island on a play-date with Pookie and Pabu! I was so anxious about getting everything ready that I forgot! I can't leave him out tonight, I have to go get him! But that means I'll need to go out… on Nightmare Night?!"

The pony squired in the corner of the room, covering her eyes in fear. She couldn't step outside, she couldn't. But what about Angel? Would he survive the night? She knew he was strong but just the thought of him being out there was enough for her to worry, she would never be able to rest knowing one of her dear animal companions wasn't wit her tonight. She gulped and stood up, her body still shaking.

"No, no. I won't be able to relax unless I know he's safe. I'll just go out for a little bit, get to Air Temple Island through the portal and get Angel back before anything scary happens. Easy, right?"

In all honesty, even she didn't believe herself. Never the less, Fluttershy swallowed her fear and approached the door. With a shaking hoof she turned the nob and walked out. Just as she had expected ponies in costumes were already out and about. Even though she knew they were her fellow ponies, they're costumes looked so real it was scary. Strange how she could be spooked by foam wings and plastic masks and not afraid to fight an armless waterbender alongside her friends.

The plan was simple, get to the portal, get Angel and go home. Although she probable wouldn't have minded skipping right to the go home part. She made her way across town, seeing ponies preparing for their NightMare Night festivities. They all looked so happy, why couldn't she have fun like them? Then again, she just couldn't' figure out who anypony could enjoy this night. There were balloons with ghosts floating within them, pumpkins with spooky carved faces, spiders dangling from practically everywhere and skeleton ponies hung against the trees and houses, making her all the more nervous. But even with all of the scary stuff her so called 'fear' wasn't the same as it used to be back before she became an airbender. Sure, a lot of this still gave her the creeps, but she didn't run away as easily as she did in the past. Her heart was still beating but mostly because she didn't want somepony to jump scare her. Even if it was just a prank she hatted jump scares, it didn't matter if it was NightMare Night or not.

She heard three little foals singsonging happily as they walked pass her. At least she could always enjoy the happiness of little children.

"Nightmare Night, what a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!" they chanted and showed Fluttershy their sharp vampire fangs. Fluttershy gasped and quickly flew away, shuddering at the sight of the teeth. They reminded her of when she became a vampire fruit bat by accident. Ewww, the sensation and memory was still disturbing for her. Strange, all she did was gasp and not scream.

Fluttershy flew upwards and decided to just fly over to the portal, not even giving a second thought. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible. She made it there in only several minutes and entered, finding herself once again in the human world. She changed into her anthro form once she arrived and landed onto the island. Strangely enough, there wasn't a soul to be seen. It especially didn't help that it was nighttime which made the place all the more frightening. She held herself as she walked along the island.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

"BOGABOGABOGA!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" as an act of defense, Fluttershy through a jump kick at the scary stranger with the frightening mask of gee, purple and yellow. The person landed hard against a tree, causing the leaves to fall all around him and his mask came off. Fluttershy gasped once she saw who has frightened her.

"Bumi?! What are you doing?!"

"Right now, bleeding internally." he grunted as he stood up. Fluttershy rushed to help him, feeling horribly guilty for what she did.

"I'm so, so sorry! I just saw that mask and I reacted."

"That's okay. I was trying to scare Tenzin but I got you instead. Wait, what are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be into all this NightMare Night stuff."

"Oh, that's right. Republic City's having its first NightMare Night's festival here too."

Indeed, once the two worlds were united, the city decided to embrace some of Equestria's holidays, and one they were particularly looking forward too was NightMare Night. At the mention of candy, costumes and fun games they were sold. The children loved to have an excuse to dress up and whatever they wanted, and getting free candy was a plus. Not to mention all of the fun scares.

"And you know I can't say no for the chance to spook my little brother." said Bumi before taking back his fallen mask. "So, are you coming to the festival later? Raiko even had Varrick and Applejack's family make a spooky corn maze at the park. It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Actually, I came to pick up Angel form his play-date with Pabu and Pookie and be on my way. Do you know where I could find him?"

"He should be in Korra's castle with Bolin and Meelo. You sure you don't want to come to come?"

"I'm sure."

"But it'll be soooooper scary!" he said, using a spooky voice for emphasis.

"Don't remind me."

"The scariest maze that there ever was." he said, still using the voice in hopes of getting her excited, "Who knows what lurks inside?"

"Oh, I'm sure _I_ don't."

"Is that a mummified pony that just leaped out at ya?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"And what's that crunchin' sound beneath your feet? Maybe it's the bones of ponies that didn't make it out alive!"

At the mention of bones Fluttershy began to quiver, "B-B-B-B-Bones?!"

"And are those peeled grapes or a thousand slimy eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave?"

"Please tell me they're grapes!" Fluttershy begged.

"Only one way to find out, _Muahahahahahahahaha!" _Bumi laughed maniacally for effect as thunder and lighting sounded and flashed from behind him. The airbender was silenced and Fluttershy, instinctively airbended him against the tree again. She gasped realizing what she just did.

"Sorry! Again! I'll just go get Angel and be on my way." she zipped away as fast as she could before she could do anything else. Bum rubbed his neck and got back up. It's a good thing he had thick skin.

(~)

Once inside the palace Fluttershy was relieved to see there wasn't many spooky NightMare Night decorations, aside from a pumpkin on the dinner table and a few NightMare Moon ornaments but aside from that nothing too horrifying.

"Korra? Hello?"

She immediately froze in place once she heard footsteps approaching, followed by the silhouette of what appeared to be some kind of hunchback creature coming at her from across the hallway. Just like before with Bumi, Fluttershy's instances kicked in and she got into a defensive stance, ready to attack whatever came her way, regardless of the frightened expression on her face. As the creature came closer she screamed while preparing to unleash an air blast with all of her might until the two figures came into view. A young human boy and a little dragon.

"You think it's scary _now_, just wait until it's done." Kai said while removing his green googles. He was dressed like a young Equalist, complete with the goggles, suite and fake electric sticks that were really just long blue glowing sticks he could make light up on command with a shake.

Spike was dressed in air nomad attire with a bald-cap over his scales depicting an arrow marking and carried a fake glider prop. "What do you think? I'm Avatar Aang! And Kai's an Equalist."

"Yeah, I caught that." Fluttershy said while calming herself down and stepping out of her defensive stance.

Upon seeing Fluttershy with them, Spike realized something. "Hey, wait a minute! It's Nightmare Night and you're here and not holed up in your cottage!" the little dragon smiled with excitement, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"That I foolishly forgot Angel's play-date with Pabu and Pookie so I came all the way here from Ponyville to pick him up?"

Spike dropped his shoulders in disappointment, "Oh. I thought maybe you decided to come out with us tonight."

"Goodness, no! I couldn't be out tonight. I just couldn't."

"Technically speaking, you already are out right now." Kai said.

Fluttershy blinked. He did have a point, this whole time she had managed to bypass so many of the things that would naturally frighten her, and she even airbended Bumi in an act of self defense. Twice.

"Oh. I guess that is true." Fluttershy then squeaked in fear when a figure loomed over them. The sound of flapping wings was heard and a woman stood before her friend, who sighed in relief. "Oh, Korra. It's just you."

"Hey, Flutters. Angel, Fluttershy's here!" Korra called out and the said white bunny jumped out, wearing a vampire cape, and hopped into Korra's arms. "He insisted I'd make him a costume for NightMare Night." she said as she scratched the bunny's ears.

Spike tugged on her leg, "Korra, why don't you ask Fluttershy if she could stay out longer with us."

Korra looked down at him with uncertainty. "I don't think this holiday's up her alley, Spike."

Hearing these words made the anthro pony lower her ears in sadness and rubbed her arm. If only she wasn't such a scary cat she could have fun with her friends. It was clear they really wanted her to join and, in a lot of ways, she wanted to. But then what was stopping her.

"I don't get it." Kai said, "You guys have faced all kinds of villains, why is NightMare Night such a problem?"

"Kai!" Korra called him out by saying his name in a stern manner.

"No, he's right." Fluttershy spoke up, "Every year on NightMare Night I'm too scared to step a hoof outside. I've seen things that could make anypony quiver at the sight of it. I even faced the master of all evil himself, but this night just…I don't know." she felt Korra's comforting hand on her shoulder. The Avatar smiled.

"You have nothing to feel bad about. Some things just scare a person more than something else. Remember when I first joined the Fire Ferrets?"

"Yes. You were nervous but also excited. I would have hid once that spotlight hit me, but you were so confident."

"And how was I when I faced Amon?"

"Um…scared?"

"More like terrified."

"I'd say quiver and shake to the point you were about to cry..." she blinked when Korra arched an eyebrow and Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment, "Never mind."

"The point is, pro-bending in front of a crowd was scary, but facing Amon was even scarier. Heck, becoming a princess was scary too, but not as much as facing Zaheer."

"Is there a point to this?"

Instead of replying with a response, Korra clapped her hands and the room went dark. A spotlight shone over Fluttershy and she looked around once she heard tribal music playing played by drums and sticks by Spike and Kai. Korra appeared behind her, a spotlight shinning over her as well. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_**(parody of "Snuff out the light", by Eartha Kitt)**_

**Korra:**

_When I was a girl my motto was;_

_"Fear is none existent"_

_Times have changed, and so have I_

_Now I am more self-consistent_

_But you would be a dummy_

_If you think I'll flee from a mummy_

_Cause once reality arrives_

_They look better __**fake**__ and they do alive_

Using her magic, Korra manifested a mummy out of thin air, making Fluttershy squeak in fear. But the confident Korra only tapped it with her finger, which caused the thing to fall apart like the literal dummy it was. Fluttershy gently kicked it with her foot, finding the obvious truth that this was just plastic and nothing more.

**Korra:**

_I studied well I learned the trade_

_This knowledge will never fade_

_I finally found that missing piece _

_To give eternal peace to me_

_It was always my ambition_

_To use this new intuition_

_And gain some small remission_

_From the vagaries of time_

_Every harsh learned lesson_

_Brought me down a peg_

_Fear tore me down!_

_Faith lift me up!_

_And now, my friend, I share this history with you_

Korra manifested a few ghosts to dance beside her and Fluttershy. The ghost were adorable and baby faced but were only made out of cardboard, which Korra made sure Fluttershy noticed.

**Korra:**

_So!_

_Shed on the Light_

_Claim your right_

_In a world of darkness_

_Shed on the Light_

_Win the fight_

_Free from a world of darkness_

As Korra sang, she used her magic to bring the plastic bats to soar all around before reverting them back into their plastic forms once more the minute Fluttershy touched one of them. These creatures were just plastic and nothing more. The pony saw masks of all of Korra's former enemies: Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, Zaheer, Tirek and even NightMara before making them disappear with a snap of her fingers.

**Korra:**

_I've looked fear right in the eye_

_The memories I can't deny_

_But now I know how to defy_

_What is real and what's a lie_

_Every scream and terror flees_

_Are nothing more but plastic trees_

_There are a lot of things we should fear, yes_

_But honey, __**this**__ shouldn't cause you stress_

_Ha!_

One by one, Korra demonstrated Fluttershy exactly what she was supposedly afraid of: Illusions.

The bast were only plastic toys, the spiders didn't do anything once she touched them, the ghosts were just sheets of white fabric and other were cardboard cutouts, the serpents were just streamers, the masks never moved at all, and the pumpkins were normal vegetables with candles inside of them. These were facts she already knew only now she was fully realizing these kinds couldn't harm her even if she wanted to. Maybe she had been caught up in the illusion of NightMare Night and there really wasn't anything to be afraid of. She joined Korra in her dancing while the Avatar sang and the two danced alongside the fake dragon decorations.

**Korra:**

_Shed on the Light_

_Claim your right_

_In a world of darkness_

_Shed on the Light_

_Win the fight_

_Here tonight!_

_NightMare Night comes once a year_

_So don't you shed a single tear_

_Bats and owls and coiled sea dragons_

_Crocodile and carrion beats_

_Swirling in the growing darkness_

_Once the sun wakes up and rises_

_You'll see right through their disguises_

_Shed on the Light_

_Claim your right_

_In a world of darkness_

_Shed on the Light_

_Win the fight_

_Here tonight!_

_Shed on the Light!_

"Boo!"

**Fluttershy:**

"Really?"

**Korra:**

"That's my girl."

"You're right, Korra. There really is nothing to be afraid of. You know what, I will join you guys!"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I want to give this a try, I want to show myself there really is nothing to be afraid of."

Korra smiled and hugged her pony sister while ruffling her hair. "Wait till the others hear about this."

"Where are they, anyway?"

(~)

"And then it got very, very quiet and suddenly they realized _the balloons had never been inflated_!"

Team Avatar screamed in terror right before they started to laugh. They were all gathered upstairs in Korra's castle sharing fun ghost stories. They were mainly meant for both terror and humor.

Bolin then took the lantern and begging telling his ghosts story, "Okay, I've got a story to tell. It's called, _The haunted sword of Wing Fung_! Ooh-aaah!" he wiggled his fingers and made a haunting noise with his mouth. "Once there were three kids playing out in the yard with their ball. Once of them kicked the ball too hard and it flew over the wall…right into Wing Fung's yard."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Wing Fu was a quiet old man with a fascination for swords. The older kid went over to his house and took the ball, but the middle one insisted they see Wing's word collection while he wasn't home. Being the rebellious little rascal he went inside, amazed to see the door wasn't locked. They tried to talk him out of it but it was too late, the door slammed shut and none of them could get out."

"Why didn't they just walk out?" Applejack asked.

"Because the door was mysteriously locked! Ooh-aaah! They walked deeper into the house and found an old sword hanging on the wall. Suddenly, they heard something down the hall of the dark. Oooh…they spun around and found nothing but when they turned around, the sword was gone…and they knew…the blade of Wing Fung was haunted!"

The group screamed once more before laughing again. Rainbow Dash rolled down onto the floor, hugging her stomach. Rarity's turn was next and she levitated the lantern. "Nice story, Bolin. But did I ever tell you about the night that the mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes?"

"What happened?" Flash asked.

Rarity gave him a deadpan look, "I just told you, darling. A mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes."

Pinkie Pie squealed and fell backwards onto the floor, pretending to pass out. As fun as this was, an unexpected voice made them all scream once more.

"Hi, everypony."

"Ah!" the team calmed down once they saw it was only Fluttershy standing before them. Twilight turned on the light of the room and got up to see her friend, still amazed to actually see her here and not curled up underneath her bed like every NightMare Night.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. In fact, it's _more_ than fine. I've decided to join you in your Nightmare Night festivities."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Seriously? You? Out? Tonight?" Rarity nudged her arm, signaling her to show some respect to their timid friend. "I mean…awesome?"

"Every Nightmare Night, I shut myself in my cottage and refuse to come out until morning. But it's just like when I was afraid to sing in front of anypony. If I hadn't given it a try, I never would've found out how much I enjoy it."

"And we'd have missed out on how great you sound." said Mako, making Fluttershy blush.

"Fluttershy with us on Nightmare Night?" Bolin said with glee as he stood up, "That's amazing!"

"Amazing?" Rarity said, "Why, it's positively the most wonderful news I've heard in ages!"

Fluttershy couldn't help but blush, she had no idea her joining her friends tonight would make them all so happy. Pinkie Pie hopped around happily, "You can get dressed up in a costume with us and play Nightmare Night games with us _and_ eat candy apples with us!"

"Don't forget the best part." said Applejack while wrapping an arm around Pinkie Pie, "Goin' through my family's corn maze! Varrick added some spooky additions, but I told him not to go too over the top."

"Oh, right. The maze." Fluttershy had nearly forgotten that one. Haunted mazes always had jump scares, she hatted jump scares. She was beginning to feel her nerves again, only to calm down once Korra placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Only if you're up for it." she said.

"Oh, I am! I am ready to take on Nightmare Night!"

The rest of the team cheered happily at the news…while Fluttershy morphed into her pony form and hid behind Korra's legs, shaking. The noise startled her a bit. Noticing this she giggled,

"Just practicing." she gave a nervous laugh. They knew they had to be patient with her, especially on her very first NightMare Night, but they knew she was braver than she seemed.

(~)

Rarity took Fluttershy to her Four Nations boutique, which had a big sale on costumes all week. She searched the ranks trying to find the perfect costume for Fluttershy, who stood behind her.

"Mummy? No. Lemur spirit? No. Vampire fruit bat? Ugh, definitely no. You see, Fluttershy, the beauty of Nightmare Night is that you don't have to dress up as something scary."

"So, what are you dressed as." Fluttershy asked.

Rarity was already in her costume, she wore a long sleeveless gray silver dress that reached the floor with a blue sash around her waist with a rounded pendant dangling low in front of the dress, adorned with a pale ribbon tied to both sides and wrapped around the left and right side of her dress. She had two separate long flowing sleeves and a white shawl around her arms, connected to the ribbon of her dress. Her hair was styled in a hight ponytail adorned with a water tribe hair-clip and two sides of her hair were adorned with the same clips, but styled into two braids.

"Oh, I got inspired by one of Jinora's stories. A long time ago, there lived a beautiful princess of the north named Yue, who bravely sacrificed her own humanity to become the moon spirit and aided Avatar Aang in defeating a Fire Nation invasion of the north. Regrettably so, she had to say goodbye to the first boy she ever loved." Rarity sighed dramatically, "It's both tragic _and_ romantic. Plus, it's yet another opportunity for me to embrace my waterbending roots."

She went back to rummaging through the rack and found one costume, "Ooh! Yes. This one will look gorgeous on you. Period costumes are all the rage this year." she handed her friend the costume, but she did not look satisfied. "What? No good?"

"What if we encounter something terrifying and need to get away quickly? All those layers could slow me down, or worse, make me trip!"

"Oh. I never... considered that. Never fear!" she looked through the options once more and found one she was especially proud of, "Ooh, now this is a _real_ stunner!" she pulled out a simple silk dark dress and an extravagant mask with her magic. The mask was blue with feathers.

"I call it "Masquerade"! Just a simple black dress underneath but with this ornately decorated mask!" she levitated the object near Fluttershy's face but gently shoved it away.

"A mask?"

"No?"

"They can just be so difficult to see out of."

"Yes, but this one has eyeholes." Rarity demonstrated by placing the mask over her face.

"W-What about being able to see what's to the left or right of me?"

Rarity still thought it was a good idea, but if Fluttershy didn't like it she couldn't force her. "I suppose your vision _would_ be somewhat obscured. It's your first Nightmare Night out and about, and we _do_ want you to be comfortable."

"What if I just wear the dress?"

"Oh, sure, dear. That's... fine." Rarity amped up all of her will power not to cringe at the idea. She instead smiled and allowed Fluttershy to enter the changing room to put the dress on.

"It's so plain, it's frightening." she said to herself before sucking in her lips. She spun around to see all of her friends already in their costumes.

Mako's costume consisted of a dark full body outfit with brown body armor around his legs and arms, foam katana swords in both hands and a mask of a strange looking creature, painted in white and blue. He was the Blue Spirit, an alter ego of Lord Zuko from his younger years.

Asami wore a long sleeveless red dress underneath a long flowing purple cape, a hood gently adorned around her head connected by a seashell broach, exposing her shoulders, which were painted with red markings, and the sleeves fell gently around her arms. She also had paint markings around her face and a large hat with a transparent veil. She was the Painted Lady water spirit, an old Fire Nation folktale her mother used to tell her when she was young.

Flash Sentry wore a United Forces uniform while Bolin wore a full body fire ferret costume, complete with whiskers and painted nose, and Pabu was dressed as his master, wearing Bolin's signature green clothing and a black wig.

Rainbow Dash was dressed as a zombie police officer, her hair was dyed white for the occasion and had fake blood around her torn up armor. Pinkie Pie was Kyoshi warrior, any excuse to wear face paint was fine by her. The costume was very authentic, complete with the insignia on the arm armor and the signature golden fans to go with it. Applejack was badgermole, also wearing painted on whiskers.

Twilight's and Korra's were probably the most personal and the most eye-catching. Twilight wore a costume that was red in color, with two flame-like decorations around her shoulders and a dark chocker necklace with a fire nation symbol on it. The corset of her costume was a sweetheart design with a single pale yellow stripe that began from the top of the neckline and ended to a pint around her waist, which had a golden slim sash. The skirt was designed to look like flowing flames with torn up leggings and a pair of ankle boots with the heel painted red. She wore long fingerless gloves with scales sticking out and a scale-like tiara on her head. Her eyes were painted with bat-wing makeup and her hair was messier than normal. Her tail was tired up into a long red tube, making it look all the more like a lion-'s tail. Her wings were tucked inside two fake dragon wings. She was dressed as a gorgeous dragon.

Korra's costume was white with a collar identical to the "V" shape one she often wore on her shirts, but this shirt was purely white with cyan blue outlines around the short sleeves and a symbol of Raava adorned the shirt, which ended with a cyan sash with a long ribbon on the left side. She wore long black pants with white boots with cyan outlines and armor around her arms. Her hair was styled into a half bun, with a headpiece identical to the top of Raava's head. She was, as she would call it, a Light Warrior like Raava.

Rarity's eyes sparkled at the sight of them. "Oh, my! Look at all of you! My costumes fit you to a T!"

"Hoo-wee, we're gonna have the best time!" Applejack cheered.

"Pabu and I are gonna be the talk of the town, right buddy?" Bolin asked his ferret, who shook his head removing the wig. "Pabu, don't break character."

Asami studied Mako's costume. "Uh, what are you suppose to be?"

"I'm the Blue Spirit." he said while removing his mask, and it was clear by the expression on Asami's face she did not know who that was.

"Lord Zuko's alter ego." he said, hoping to jog his memory to no avail. "From when he tried to kidnap the Avatar before they became friends?" still no reaction, much to his annoyance, "I'm gonna stop now."

Fluttershy stepped out of the dressing room, now wearing her long elegant black dress. The others studied her wardrobe choice and were quite puzzled by what exactly she was suppose to be.

"Hey, Fluttershy, where's _your_ costume?: Rainbow asked, red paint designed to look like blood adorned the left side of her lower lip.

"I'm wearing it." Fluttershy demonstrated her simple assumable, smiling sweetly. But the others were still skeptical on what exactly her theme was.

Pinkie Pie gasped in realization, "I get it! You're a robber escaping into the night!" she said, but Fluttershy shook her head. "You're a _ninja_ escaping into the night!" Pinkie asked again, while doing karate poses, but received the same reply. "You're _black licorice_ escaping into the night!"

"Close. I'm going to a masquerade ball. Without the mask."

If Fluttershy had not said so there was no way the others would have gotten it. They had a hunch Fluttershy wouldn't want to try on something too extravagant but they thought she would be just a bit more creative than this. Korra studied the dress and her eyes sparkled with inspiration.

"It's cute. But I think it's missing something." using her magic, Korra levitated a Dracula cape from a nearby pet dummy for the costume pet line and tied it gently around Fluttershy's neck. The cape was dark with a red undertone and short enough for her not to get caught in anything. Next, Korra levitated a few black roses on display and decorated Fluttershy's hair with them, giggling her and over the shoulder look with a side crown of flowers on the right side of her head. Finally, Korra added a few copper spider webs around the waits of the dress and a bit of black lipstick and purple eyeshadow onto her friend's face. She led Fluttershy to a mirror and the anthro pony could not believe her own eyes. She never imagined she could look so good in black.

"Now, you're a pretty little witch." Korra said, smiling proudly at her work. The others had to agree, this costume was much better suited for Fluttershy. "What do you guys think?"

"You look amazing, Fluttershy!" Twilight said.

"So creative." said Pinkie Pie

"Great costume." said Applejack.

Fluttershy blushed at their compliments. "Thank you. And thank you, Korra."

"Anytime."

"Darling, how did you come up with that idea?" Rarity asked, feeling unbelievably impressed with Korra's creative choice.

"Well, I did learn from the master." The Avatar placed her fists together and bowed before the unicorn dressed as Princess Yue.

"You have done me proud today, grasshopper."

(~)

And so, the fun began. The whole city was bursting with NightMare Night fun, stands of candy and sugary sweets were around every corner, children and adults in their costumes, little spirits playing jump scares on the guests, making them giggle with delight. The Cutie Mark Crusaders played a game of pin the horn on NightMare Moon. Apple Bloom was dressed as a Platypus Bear, Scootaloo was a Wonder Bolt and Sweetie Belle was a Water Lilly spirit. A personal costume her sister made for her. Kai and Spike were playing a game of 'whack a ghoul' while Bolin and Pabu stocked up on NightMare Night candy. The young man was already holding buckets of pumpkin baskets filled with candy. Pabu carried his own basket in his mouth.

"Guys, look at all of this loot! I love NightMare Night!"

Mako's eyes widened at the sight. "Bolin, you're not seriously planing on eating all of that, are you?"

"Of course not. If I play this right I'll still have leftover candies by summer! Say, where are the girls?"

Mako nodded his head to where their girlfriends were playing a game where players shoot plastic pumpkins over a hoop. Asami had managed to get the ball in twice but Korra had her beat by four. On the final throw, the game's lights lip up, announcing Korra the winner.

"Oh, yeah! Undefeated champion!"

Asami scoffed, "One of these days Avatar, I'm going to beat you at a sport."

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetie." the princess patted the heiress on the back before spotting something that got her attention and she gasped, "Candy corn!" she zipped away to get the candy, practically causing Asami to tumble and fall before she regained her balance.

While the others were either playing games, winning prizes and candy, or laughing at the jump scares, Fluttershy stood idly by near the quietest stand she could find, which was a booth that sold cupcakes and NightMare Night cookies.

"Kid, you gonna stand there all night or you gonna buy something?" the vendor asked, who was a woman dressed as a witch complete with the pointy hat, a fake warted nose and witches dress.

Fluttershy gently stepped away with her hands behind her back. Everyone was having so much fun, but she just couldn't get herself to enjoy the festival. The jump scares weren't all that scary and children mostly laughed afterwords. No doubt they eased things down for the newcomers. The pony gasped when she felt Pinkie Pie's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Fluttershy! You're missing all the fun!"

The two headed to where their friends played the pin the horn on NightMare Night game. Rainbow Dash was next, with her blindfold on she placed the horn very close to the top. Once she removed the blindfold she smiled confidently.

"Good luck beating _that_, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy fiddled with her fingers, "Well, um, it's just that…"

"Everything okay?" Flash asked with concern.

"It's just, if I'm blindfolded and somebody were to leap out in front of me, I'd blow them away with an air attack and they'd hit themselves against a wall."

The others blinked twice, not saying a word. Fluttershy did have this defensive reflex where she would air blast someone the minute she gets spooked. The last thing they needed was the destruction of public property.

"That's fine, darling." Rarity said kindly, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"We're just glad you're here." said Twilight, "Why don't we go find another game we can play?"

Pinkie Pie waved her hand up, jumping in place like a student asking her teacher if she could speak. "Oh! Oh, I have another one I _know_ you'll love! Bobbing for apples!"

The pony dragged all of her friends to where friends and families were bobbing for apples on several buckets of water with the red and green fruit. It seemed like a harmless enough game and Fluttershy was just about ready to join in the fun…that is, until she saw that one of the folks wearing a scary mask startled one person who had just rose up his head from the water, causing him to scream and drop the apple. The two only proceeded with laughing. Fluttershy didn't find it funny if it were her instead, and no doubt she would cause a great big mess if that happened. She looked down at her reflection in the water and the apples popping out.

Bolin noticed her uncertainty. "Fluttershy, what's wrong?"

"It's just that, um... What happens if, when my head is deep down in the water, some kind of scary monster appears? How would I even hear to know I was under attack?"

Once again, the others blinked twice. Mako rolled his eyes at this and quickly covered his face with the mask. Getting Fluttershy to loosen up was harder than it looked.

"Time for candy!" Pinkie Pie said before summersaulting away.

"It is?" Fluttershy asked.

Bolin rubbed his hands together while smirking evilly, "Oh yeah! Bring it on!"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Mako asked while placing his hand on his hip and lifting up his mask to give his brother a stern look.

"Not _these _candies!" Pinkie Pie pulled from her back several home-made bags decorated with images of her friends, each drawn in crayon. "I made candy bags. Each bag has been made with each of _you_ in mind, complete with each of your favorite candies! You know what they say: You can never have enough candy on NightMare Night!"

"Ha! Awesome!" Rainbow said as she took her bag, which indeed had all of her favorite candies, even the ones she had grown to like from the human world. "Sweet! Firecrackers!" the red candy were a lot like jawbreakers, only they were spicy. She happily popped one into her mouth and started chewing. "It's so hot I got to spit fire just to cool my mouth!"

Everyone already had their bags, all but Fluttershy, who was insisted by Pinkie Pie. "Here. Take it. Take it! What are you waiting for?"

"Well, it's just... What if when I'm eating one of these chewy taffies, my mouth becomes glued shut and I can't scream for help?"

Pinkie Pie blinked twice and gently took the bag away from Fluttershy so she wouldn't have to worry about such a thing happening. The others, who were already eating their candies, decided to stop. It didn't feel right to enjoy the sweets if Fluttershy didn't. The pony realized what she had done and guilt swelled up inside of her.

"Oh, goodness. We've only just started to celebrate Nightmare Night together, and I'm already taking all the fun out of it, aren't I?" Fluttershy dropped her shoulders in disappointment, only to have Korra wrap her arm around her in comfort.

"You're not taking out _all_ of the fun." Bolin said, only to receive a punch on the shoulder by his brother. "Ow! What?"

"Just, like, ninety per—" Rainbow Dash was interrupted when Twilight threw a dandy wrap at her head. "…_Some_ of it."

"I really wanna do this. But there's just so many things that terrify me about tonight. I know it's not all real but I couldn't possibly predict what might upset me."

Korra pondered for a moment until an idea crossed her mind, "Unless… _you_ were the one doing the scaring!"

"That's a great idea!" said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash arched an eyebrow, "_Her_ scaring _us_?" the pegasus bursted out laughing at the idea. There was no possible way Fluttershy, the most timid and meek pony they knew, could frighten any of them. She slowly stopped her chuckling once she found that nobody else was joining her.

"Oh. You're being serious."

Twilight rolled her eyes at Rainbow's remark before addressing back to Fluttershy, "The thing you hate is being scared, but if _you're_ the one doing the scaring, then…"

"Then I can help you all have fun and I can still be a part of Nightmare Night!" the yellow pegasus squealed quietly with delight.

"So you like that idea?" Korra asked, even though she kind of already knew the answer.

"I think I do! And I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think I have the _perfect_ idea for how I'm gonna do it!"

Pinkie Pie squealed, "Really? Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Me too!" Fluttershy started making a spooky voice before slowly backing away, "Meet me at Air Temple Island in an hour." she briefly everted back to her normal voice, "Oh, I'm excited to see everybody soon!" she flew upwards to get started. She looked so excited and the others were just as eager to find out what it was she had planned.

"You really think she can scare us?" Rainbow asked, still feeling skeptical about the whole thing."

"Hey, if she can scare an equalist off of a plane with an angry stare I'm pretty sure she can handle a few NightMare Night frights."

Bolin started to quiver in fear, "Those eyes…it's like they see straight into your soul!"

(~)

Just as Fluttershy instructed, the group arrived at the island in an hour thanks to the magic of teleportation. Since most of the airbenders were at the festival, the island was half deserted with several Acolytes roaming around.

"Why did Fluttershy ask us to come here?" Flash asked while curiously looking around for any signs of the pony. Korra spotted an wooded red painted arrow near one of the trees pointing in a specific direction. She nodded her head to the others, gesturing them to follow. As they walked further into the island's woods following more and more arrows that led them to a specific location in the center of the woods. There stood a wooden table with various wooden chairs and cups of tea prepared for them. The table itself was set in an open circle around various trees, giving it a spooky forest-like atmosphere. This may seemed spooky but not really scary. Fog moved around their feet and Bolin started to quiver. Fog always was a scary touch. A voice called out from among the trees, echoing all around them.

"Welcome to Fluttershy's tea party!" the voice said, o doubt belonging to Fluttershy in an attempt to be scary.

"Did she just say "tea party"?" Rainbow asked, visibly showing her confusion and disappointment. She knew Fluttershy wouldn't be up to the challenge of frightening her friends.

"It sounds like it's a scary tea party?" Twilight said, hoping to make the most of the situation and give Fluttershy some confidence. Still, even if it wasn't what they expected maybe Fluttershy would surprise them.

"Have a seat. Don't be scared of what awaits you." said the spooky Fluttershy. They all took a seat around the table waiting patiently to see what Fluttershy had planned. However, some of them weren't really holding their breath. Fluttershy's spooky voice was heard once more, "Go on. Pass the sugar."

"Is she serious?" Mako asked in a whisper to Flash, who simply shrugged.

"Come on, be a good sport."

Mako sighed and did as Fluttershy instructed but found that the bowl that was suppose to have the sugar was empty, much to his surprise, but not great surprise. How was an empty bowl of sugar suppose to be scary?

"Oh, no! There _is_ none! You're a terrible host!"

Mako had to place his mask over his face just to hide him rolling his eyes. Flash had to agree that was a pretty week scare.

"Rarity, put your coat on!" the spooky Fluttershy said once more.

"Why would I do that?" The unicorn asked in confusion.

"You need to cover up because no one has complimented your dressssssss!"

All Rarity could do was frown. Was not receiving a compliment really suppose to make her quiver and scream? Maybe back when but after all she had seen in the past two years, not getting a compliment was by far the least scary thing she could think of.

"Pinkie Pie, look to your left and ask your best friend to pass the cucumber sandwiches!"

Pinkie did as Flutterhsy said but was puzzled, "Huh? I can't. There's nobody there."

"That's right. Because she didn't care to show uuuuuup."

Pinkie arched an eyebrow, "Whaaa?"

"A friend who didn't come through. That must scare you to the coooore."

Even Bolin, who at first though he was spooked, only ended up face palming himself. This was just way too sad.

"Quick, everybody, look behind you!" from the tress dangled pieces of cardboard with drawings of random characters that Fluttershy had drawn herself. None of the images looked scary.

"Uh, what are those?" Rainbow asked.

"They're unplanned guests. Your woooorst nightmare. You don't have enough food for them!"

Nobody said anything on account of this was all just too cringe worthy. It was clear what kind of scares Fluttershy was trying to get by but, in all honesty, it just wasn't having any effect on them. Nobody even flinched when a toy cat suddenly landed on the table and fell to the ground. The toy was moving and meowing.

"Oh, no! There's a tiny kitten that needs a home! But you are over-scheduled right now. You don't have time to help!" The Team was silent for a moment before Fluttershy spoke up again, "I said, "You don't have time to help!" This should appear to scare you!"

They looked up and saw that the voice was coming from up on one of the tress. Once she realized her cover was blown Fluttershy flew downwards and landed before them. None of them looked terrified, not even the tiniest bit. If anything, most of them looked bored.

"Didn't work, hu?" she asked, lowering her ears in disappointment. "Guess showing up to a party and everybody be extremely disappointed in you wasn't upsetting enough?"

"It was a really good try, sweetie." Korra said as she stood up from her chair.

"But the scares at Nightmare Night are of an entirely different nature." said Rarity.

"But it was really creative, though." said Twilight, "I _never_ would have thought of... all this."

As one of the cardboard drawings fell to the ground Fluttershy realized that she was only fooling herself. She just couldn't be a part of NightMare Night and maybe she shouldn't even have tried to begin with.

"Oh, I'm just not cut out for this. Just go on without me."

Rarity gasped, "Oh, no. We couldn't possibly."

"You _have_ to. You've all been looking forward to tonight all year. I can't ruin it for you."

"You're not ruining anything." Asami said compassionately.

"We don't even have to go back to the festival." Flash said kindly, "We can have a good time right here."

But Fluttershy shook her head, "No, it's okay. I really want you all to have fun. I'll just go back home and curl up with a good book. It's how It spend _every_ Nightmare Night. Please go. I'll be fine."

With that, she spread open her wings and flew off, leaving her circle of friends to sadly look onwards she flew away. After a brief silence, Pinkie Pie spoke up, "Eh, it's funny. I actually thought she had an idea for something really scary for a second there."

"She definitely tried her hardest." said Applejack.

Korra attempted to follow her but was stopped by Twilight, making her realize maybe the pony needed her space to think. She didn't feel right leaving her like this, but maybe it was for the best.

(~)

Hovering above the ocean, Fluttershy hugged her body, sighing sadly. "I _did_ try my hardest." she said. She felt something move underneath her little cape, revealing to be Angel Bunny who was with her the whole time. He wagged his little paw at her, saying he wasn't going to let her give up yet.

"Or… maybe not." I suppose I could have tried something a little scarier." Angel smiled and nodded his head, boosting Fluttershy's confidence, "You're right! I've been taking baby steps! I think it's time for grown up ones! I don't suppose you have any ideas how I could do that?"

The little rabbit rubbed his paws together and growled mischievously. This was going to be good.

(~)

Back at the festival, Team Avatar decided to honor Fluttershy's wishes and enjoy the night. The group was heading towards the haunted corn maze that Applejack's family had made for the festival. It was just as the name depicted; a large maze made out of corn decorated with various NightMare Night decorates like ghosts and glowing jack-o'-lanterns.

"Everypony's linin' up for the corn maze, y'all! Let's go!" Applejack took the lead with the others close behind.

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe we're finally doin' this!" said Spike, excited to start the spooky fun. At the entrance stood a hooded figure. The stranger blocked their path and removed his hood revealing a large horse head. The group screamed in terror before immediately laughing. The figure removed the horse's head, revealing to be none other than Varrick.

"Happy NightMare Night, folks! Hope ya corn maze, added a few spooky adjustments."

"Oh, like your dirty laundry?" Korra said with a cocky grin while crossing her arms, making the rest of the group laugh.

Varrick pouted and gave a sarcastic laugh, "Ha, ha, funny." he allowed them to go in one by one.

"It's a good thing Fluttershy isn't here because she would _never_ be able to handle this!" said Rainbow Dash as they walked deeper inside.

Korra looked down in sadness, "It doesn't feel right to just leave her." she got reassurance when Mako placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know. But maybe it's best to have her at ease instead of getting jumpy at every corner."

"You're probably right." she suddenly felt something hit the back of her head, "Ow! Hey!"

"What?"

"Did you feel that?"

"No, why would-Ow!" Mako felt something hit him as well. The others were ahead of the couple who spun around to see something on the ground. It appeared to be some sort of black creature throwing nuts and candies at them. Hard candies.

"Hey, quit it!" Korra demanded, only to be hit in the forehead by a hard candy. "Ow! Okay, that was _not_ a gumdrop!"

The mysterious creature kept on throwing hard candies at the two, forcing them to make their way and order the creature, or misbehaved child if it would kindly stop this nonsense. However, once they made a turn a mush larger silhouette of a mysterious winged creature emerged. The couple stood there, paralyzed.

(~)

"Hey, where are Korra and Mako?" Bolin asked, realizing the two were nowhere to be seen.

"Probably decided to take a different turn." said Rainbow Dash, "Bet Korra's trying to get a scare out of him."

"It's not like them to just leave without a word." said Flash, making Pinkie Pie quiver.

"Let's get movin', bet we'll run into them somewhere." said Applejack as she led the way. The group continued on their way, completely unaware that something was walking behind them. Pinkie Pie felt a presence and spun around, gasping in horror, making the others turn around in equal shock.

A large mummified anthro-pony appeared before them, towering over waving his hands, "Boooo… Eeyup."

The Team laughed with delight once they realized it was only Big Mac before continuing on their way. So far the maze was a real hoot, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Suddenly, Rarity head crunching sound beneath her feet, which only increased and increased as the others walked in her direction. The unicorn slowly came to a stop, listening to the crackling noise.

"What. Is. That. Sound?"

Pinkie Pie was shaking as she slowly came to a stop. She looked down and saw what was beneath her. "It looks like... bones!"

The group screamed in terror at the sight of hundreds of broken bones beneath them. They looked so real it was truly terrifying. However, Rainbow Dash squatted down and examined the so called pony remains of victims and rolled her eyes.

"Looks like a bunch of dried sticks painted white to me."

"Hey, _try_ to keep up the illusion, would ya?" Applejack said, making the pegasus pony stand up and shake her head. And here she thought this was scary. But the night was still young.

Rarity, Spike and Asami made a left turn and walked slowly into a deep dark cave. The light disappeared and all they could see was darkness. Bolin was already shaking in fear as he clung onto Asami's arm.

"Uh, Rarity? Could you give us some light, please?"

Rarity complied and lit up her horn to see where they were. The small bit of blue light shone all around, revealing that the group was not alone, but accompanied by an assortment of disembodied eyeballs, handing from the top and a disembodied head of Varrick, with a bruised eye and blood dripping from his lips. The voice had a recording of the man's actual voice inside, repeatedly saying.

"_Help me…help me…help me…_"

After a good scream the team ran out of the cave, laughing all the way at the awesome scare they had just experienced. Pinkie Pie and Bolin were the last two to walk out, both feeling creeped out by the scene, even though they knew it wasn't real.

"Ewwwww!"

"I can't believe Korra and Mako missed that!" Twilight said in between laughs.

"Seriously, where are they?" Flash asked.

"Agh! What was that?" Applejack spun around and fund nothing. Her ear twitched at the sound of something whooshing from behind them, almost as if something had just ran past them in a fast pace.

"Don't _you_ know?" Spike asked, already getting scared again.

In all honesty, she didn't. She was the one who helped plan this whole thing, but that little feature she was not familiar with. Unless Varrick added one of his new little touches. "Uh, o-of course I do. It was, uh…"

The group instinctively huddled together at the sound of a ghostly moan surrounding them. "Korra? Mako, is that you?" Applejack asked, her voice shaking in fear, "If it is, it aint funny!"

"Wait, how can you _not_ know if it's Korra?" Asami asked, "Don't you guys have that empathy sensing thing?"

Applejack gulped, "Yeah. And right now…not feelin' it."

"Me neither." said Rarity.

"Nope." Pinkie also replied, hiding behind Twilight and Flash. The moans became louder and right before their eyes they saw three glowing white creatures, floating before them, moaning loudly. They were ghost, but they didn't look fake. They were real!

Bolin scoffed and approached them, "Come on you guys, this is obviously one of Varrick's tricks." he approached the ghosts to examine them, "Seriously, this is beyond impressive. I can't even see the wires." Bolin looked underneath the ghost and found no whirrs at all, not even a recording or anything. "Any wires…actually."

One of the ghost gained up on him, moaning even louder for him to hear. That did not sound like any recording. The earthbender screamed in terror before running away.

"_AH! REAL GHOSTS!_"

The group ran as fast as they could, away from the undead monsters all around the corn maze. This couldn't be real, it had to be some kind of joke, right? A part of the whole game. "Please tell me this is part of the show!" Asami asked hopefully to Applejack while running alongside her.

"No, it's not!"

"That's not what I wanted to hear! Of all the days to leave my glove at home!"

The Team ran and ran but the ghosts were still hot on their trail. Rarity held the helms of her dress in order to run properly, but she none the less accidentally tripped on her own costume. Seeing this, Spike quickly rushed back to help her back up.

"Fluttershy had a point with the layers on the dress." The two ran to catch up with the others. The group ran faster and faster towards a spooky looking tree with a glowing trunk. Applejack looked back to see just how far they were from the creatures, only to fall into a hole, with each and every one of her friends accidentally tripping over the other and landing into the ground bellow. The group groaned before sighing in relief once they realized they had lost the ghosts. Bolin helped Asami to sit up and Pabu crawled up to his head. Rarity studied their surroundings.

"What is this? Is it a tunnel? Where does it lead?!"

But that was the least of their worries once they heard the sound of a rock moving. The hole they had fallen into was now sealed shut once a stone covered their only exit. Whoever it was, they clearly didn't want them found. Or escaping.

Twilight lit up the room with her purple flames and her horn while Rarity also lit up the dark with her own horn. The princess turned to the country pony dressed as a badgermole. "Which way are we supposed to go now?!"

"Guys, relax. I can just bend the rock out." Bolin positioned himself and attempted to move the rock that shielded their exit, only to realize nothing had happened. "Hu?"

Rainbow flew upwards and tapped onto the surface. "Bad news, it's made out of metal!"

"Oh, come on!" Bolin got down in his knees and whined. Of all the times for him not to be a metalbender.

"So what now?!" Flash asked Applejack, who was already showing visible signs of franticness.

"Uh, I don't know! I don't know _what's_ goin' on!"

Rainbow grunted as she tried to at least push the metallic cover out, "What do you mean? Didn't _you_ help plan this?"

Before Applejack could answer they heard what sounded like a chair creaking. In the corner of the cave shown a light from a hole above, no doubt a way out, and underneath the light was the familiar silhouette of Granny Smith sitting calmly while rooking the chair.

Applejack gave a sigh of relief, "Whew. There's Granny Smith. Not that I was ever _scared_, 'cause I wasn't. I'm a pretty good actress when I wanna be." she calmly approached her grandmother, not even bothering to wipe the nervous sweat from her brow, and gently shook the elderly pony awake.

"Granny?"

But Granny did not reply…on account of her skeleton head had just popped right off and rolled down onto the ground, stopping at Applejack's feet.

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_

Applejack ran off in terror at the sight and her friends followed suite. Out of all the spooky things they had seen, this skeleton of a beloved family member was truly terrifying to witness. There was no telling what could happen now, and they didn't want to stick around to find out. The group made a stop once they were in safe distance away, panting and sweating with their hearts racing like mad.

"Applejack, didn't you know about any of this?!" Asami exclaimed, still feeling horrified by the skeleton thing. Disembodied bones always gave her the creeps.

"Alright, I got to admit I didn't know about _any_ of this, but maybe they're just tryin' to make it interestin' for me, too! I'm sure Granny Smith or Big Mac is behind this."

But just when she was feeing more at ease she heard the voice of her grandmother muffled from above them. They were right underneath the maze, particularly the area where they had seen the numerous eyeballs. Granny held a lantern while trying to scare the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Airbender Children with her spooky tales

"Are those peeled grapes or eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave?" the elderly pony cackled like a witch and Big Mac came in, stomping like a mummy.

"Eeyup."

The Crusaders and Airbenders playfully screamed at the show, but underneath Applejack was paralyzed in fear, her teeth chattering. "That's what _we_ were supposed to do! I don't know why we're down here! This is really scarin' me now!" Pinkie Pie and Bolin both hugged her close with all of their teeth chattering.

Asami took in slow deep breaths to try and calm things down, "Okay, okay let's just think this over. Maybe we're just letting this whole thing go to our heads. Varrick is a wiz with special effects, so this is probably all his doing."

"Then how do you explain the ghost from before?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Okay, I can't explain_ that_, but everything else has a reasonable explanation." the heiress suddenly felt the ground shake beneath her feet as did the rest, followed by the sound of stomping large feet. The group huddled together as the sounds became louder and stronger. They could see a shadow moving within the cave, coming closer and closer before revealing itself once it reached the light. It was a beast down on all fours with green scaly skin, red webbings and a large mouth of sharp teeth. The monster roared at the team, its breath creating a wind that caused their hair and costumes to bellow against the wind.

"How did _that_ get down here?!" Pinkie cried out.

"Any rational explanation for _that_, Sato?" Rainbow exclaimed while pointing at the beast.

"_RUUUUUUUUUN!" _Asami screamed at the top of her lungs and the group ran off away from the creature that came after them. Twilight attempted to throw a fire blast at the creature, but it only stomped on her attack like it was nothing. Bolin hurled rocks at them, but the beast slapped them away with ease. This thing was unstoppable, there was no point in even fighting it.

The group ran and ran before they suddenly found themselves stuck in a large spied web. They all struggled to break free but to no avail. The more they struggled the sticker the substance became.

"I can barely move!" Flash said wile struggling.

"Me neither!" said Rainbow as she tried to pull her limbs off but only got even more stuck, "It's like glue!"

They heard the roaring of the beast coming closer and closer, its mouth wide open ready for the attack. Thinking fast, Twilight's horn glowed brightly and managed to instantly teleport the team out of the web, leaving the beast to get tangled up in it instead. The beast broke apart the web, roaring back at them as they ran out.

The group managed to finally exit from the tunnel once Applejack spotted an opening above them, big enough for them to leave. "There!" Applejack used her bending to lift them all out safely, finding themselves in the heart of Republic City part, specifically the very hole that Korra once used for her and Mako to hide in during the Equalist takeover.

The group panted in exhaustion, still feeling shaken from the experience, but the ride wasn't over yet. From the trees, they heard the sound of wicked deep cackling and saw a figure hanging from the tree branches. The figure spread out her large bat wings and flew down towards the group. The Team ducked in cover as the creature flew over their heads. The creature was revealed to be a half bat-half woman creature with dark yellow wings ears and glowing red eyes and a dress of darkness with spider webs. The creature hissed, revealing her long sharp fangs before zooming down and breaking Spike's pretend airbending staff in half.

Whatever this creature was, it was no doubt aimed to hurt them. She hovered before them, her wings flapping and her silhouette could be seen perfectly with the full moon shinning right behind her, increasing her frightening exterior all the more.

The Team had never been so terrified before, after everything they had experienced tonight this was truly a frightening scene. Their hands trembled, preventing them from being able to defend themselves, and their hearts were beating so fast they couldn't even think straight. What had happened for them to deserve this?

Suddenly, the creature's frightening expression softened upon looking down at the terror in their eyes, the sweat dripping from their brows and their eyes widened like saucers. The creature gasped, realizing what she had done.

"Oh, my!"

The creature slowly lowered down, stepping out into the light revealing that her wings were really clips ons, her ears were fake and her hair was in the color of a very familiar light pink. She lowered her ears and clapped her hands close to her heart, looking down with regret.

"I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

The Team ceased their trembling and loosed their grips on one another. Their heart rates slowly died down, reverting back to normal once they saw who was the mastermind behind all of this. The reality of the situation was far more shocking than anything they had encountered tonight.

"Fluttershy?" Bolin rubbed his eyes to make sure the anxiety wasn't playing any tricks on him.

"It was _you_ the whole time?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

"I can't believe it!" said Twilight, her jaw practically dropping.

"Believe it." a voice called out from above the trees, revealing to be two cloaked figures who leaped down and remove their hoods, revealing to be Korra and Mako.

"You guys were in on it?!" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"Well not at first." Korra explained, "But when we got into the maze, Angel ambushed us and Flutteshy explained her whole plan."

"We knew if we tagged alone we'd spoil the act." Mako said, "With my keen eye and Korra's pony empathy you would have figured it all out."

The Team simply shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah, okay." said Applejack.

"Makes sense." said Flash.

Rarity's eyes were still wide open and a smile slowly appeared on her face, "That… was…"

"THE BEST THING EVER!" Pinkie Pie shouted with glee before smiling. *squee*

Rainbow Dash started flying around Fluttershy, unable to contain her excitement over the revelation. "It was way more terrifying than the most terrifying thing I could have thought of!"

"You out-nightmared the scariest part of the corn maze!" said Applejack.

"I've never been more scared in my life!" Bolin said while pounding his fists, "And it was awesome!"

Asami placed a hand over her chest, "My heart is literally vibrating! What a rush! Woohoo!"

"How did you do all this?!" Flash asked, wondering just how Fluttershy managed to stage up such a performance.

"After I left, I realized that I wasn't ready to give up on Nightmare Night. So I asked Granny Smith if I could try to make the maze even scarier for my friends."

"_You_ came up with all of this?" Bolin asked in disbelief.

"Got me by surprise too." said Mako.

"I had some help."

The ghosts that chased after them earlier appeared once more, revealing to have been Fluttershy's bird friends hiding underneath glow in the dark bed sheets. The bunny in a Dracula cape hoped onto her shoulder. "After Angel got Korra and Mako out of the way he was the scary figure that kept scurrying after you in the maze."

Angel bowed before the audience and a spied climbed over Fluttershy's shoulder, "Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall that made it difficult for you to see and move." the spider gave a salute, to which Applejack replied with a salute of her own.

"What about that monster from the cave?" Asami asked.

Korra chuckled, "That was no monster. That was Naga." she whistled and the gigantic beast came running out from the hole, removing the mask with her paw, and panting happily before licking Asami's face, causing her Pained Lady hat to fall off and stain her makeup.

"Wow! That was inspired!" Flash complimented.

"You have to do this _every_ year!" Pinkie suggested excitedly and the others nodded in agreement. However, Fluttershy didn't appear to seem quite as eager as the rest of them.

"We _could_ celebrate Nightmare Night together every year." she said as she removed the fake bat wings from her real ones and took off the fake bat ears, "But the truth is I really don't want to."

"You _don't_?!" Pinkie asked in disbelief.

"But you've done it." said Rarity, "You found a way that we can all have a fabulous time together."

The others wondered by she had come to this conclusion after all the effort and success she had done in this whole thing. But this whole experience had taught Fluttershy a very valuable lesson, and realized something about herself.

"Yes, but I've also realized something. You all may love Nightmare Night and I may be good at being a part of it, but it's no fun for me to see my friends feel like they're in danger, even if I know they're not. I really don't like it. It's just not my cup of tea."

Bolin took out a flashlight and shone it over his face, "Spoooooooooky tea?"

Fluttershy giggled as she shut off the flashlight, "No. Just regular tea. We do lots of fun things together, but I'm afraid this just isn't gonna be one of them. Actually, I'm _not_ afraid. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Then we are, too." Korra said, smiling proudly at her best friend, "I'm really proud of you, Fluttershy."

"We all are." said Mako, "And for what it's forth, I still think you're one of the scariest ponies I know."

Fluttershy blushed, "Awww, that's so sweet." the pony happily received a group hug from all of her friends, happy that even if she wasn't a NightMare Night kind of pony, that didn't mean she had to be afraid of it. Maybe that was what was holding her back. Frightening others, even if it's fake, just wasn't her thing, and her friends were perfectly happy with that.

Once the hug ended, Rainbow spoke up, "Since this will probably your last NightMare Night out, can you at least stay for the festival concert?"

Fluttershy smiled, revealing her sharp fangs. "Let's get our scream on!"

(~)

The audience of ghosts and goblins cheered as the Team Avatar gathered their respected instruments and Korra took the mic to sing. The Mane Six stood beside her, swaying their hips to the beat and singing alongside the Princess.

(Scream on by China Anne McClain)

**Korra:**

_Ey! Ey!_

_Eeey!_

_Lost in the dark it's midnight_

_Midnight_

_Stuck in between I can't hide_

_Can't hide_

_Everywhere I turn they're out to get me on their side_

_I'm freaking out in _

_My, my, my, my, my mind!_

_There's something in the air_

_There's shadows everywhere_

_Never been so scared_

_Bewar-ar-ar-ar-are_

**All together:**

_I got my scream on!_

_I feel the vibe_

_(oh yeah!)_

_I'm torn between there and here_

_I got to choose the side_

_I'm on before the break of dawn_

_(yeah!)_

_I got my scream on!_

**Fluttershy:**

_Creeping around this madness_

_Madness_

_No horror tale can top this_

_Top this_

_Even in my heart they got me so divided_

_Got to take control _

_Sto-o-o-o-o-o stop it_

_There's something in the air_

_There's shadows everywhere_

_Never been so scared_

_Bewar-ar-ar-ar-are_

**All together:**

_I got my scream on!_

_I feel the vibe_

_(oh yeah!)_

_I'm torn between there and here_

_I got to choose the side_

_I'm on before the break of dawn_

_(yeah!)_

_I got my scream on!_

_I feel the vibe_

_(oh yeah!)_

_I'm torn between there and here_

_I got to choose the side_

_I'm on before the break of dawn_

_Yeah!_

**Fluttershy:**

_I just got to scream_

_I just got to scream_

_Yeah, I just gotta _

_Scream_

_I just gotta_

_Scream!_

Using her magic, Korra created manifestations of ghosts all around the audience, who cheered louder and louder for the performers, enjoying every frightening minute of it!

**All together:**

_I got my scream on!_

_I feel the vibe_

_(oh yeah!)_

_I'm torn between there and here_

_I got to choose the side_

_I'm on before the break of dawn_

_(yeah!)_

_I got my scream on!_

_I feel the vibe_

_(oh yeah!)_

_I'm torn between there and here_

_I got to choose the side_

_I'm on before the break of dawn_

_Yeah!_

_I got my scream on!_

The audience cheered once the song came to an end and Team Avatar huddled together for yet another group hug with Fluttershy in the center.

"Now _this_ is what I call a perfect Nightmare Night."

_*(~)*_

_**Hebrews **__**5:12-14~**_

_"For though by this time you ought to be teachers, you need someone to teach you again the first principles of the oracles of God; and you have come to need milk and not solid food. For everyone who partakes only of milk is unskilled in the word of righteousness, for he is a babe. But solid food belongs to those who are of full age, that is, those who by reason of use have their senses exercised to discern both good and evil."_

_*(~)*_

**I originally wanted to post this on Halloween or the day after, but certain things came up (and the lights went out for an entire day) so I couldn't do as I had planned. The Heart's Warming chapter is currently in the works but I want this one to be very special, so it may take a while both due to creativity and other stuff, and other priorities as well, but I really need to get this one out of my system so I could focus. Hope you like it, and yes I plan on at least making sketches of Korra and Twilight's costumes once I find the time.**

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	23. A Heart's Warming Tale

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 14:5-6~**_

_"One person esteems one day above another; another esteems every day alike. Let each be fully convinced in his own mind. He who observes the day, observes it to the Lord; and he who does not observe the day, to the Lord he does not observe it. He who eats, eats to the Lord, for he gives God thanks; and he who does not eat, to the Lord he does not eat, and gives God thanks."_

_*(~)*_

**A Heart's Warming Tale**

The sun peeked over the horizon as the purely white snow fell gracefully above the city and holiday music filled the air. Winter had arrived once more and all of Republic City was bursting with the Holiday spirit! For the very first time in history, they were celebrating the long cherished tradition of Equestria: Heart's Warming!

The holiday where they not only celebrated the founding of the magical land of their pony brothers and sisters, but also a special time where family and friends gather together in remembrance of their bonds and friendships. It was truly a magical time of the year, and this year would be extra special on account of it would be Team Avatar's very first Heart's Warming Eve all together as a family.

But many would ask, just how was Team Avatar going to have all of their friends and family, both pony and human included, together in one place? Thankfully, the Sato heiress has it all figured out.

Naga panted once the group made their stop and the four humans dismounted the beast. Korra petted the polar-bear dog's head and gave her a yummy treat for a job well done.

"This is it!" Asami outstretched her arms, showcasing the breathtaking building before them. It was a large white colored mansion decorated with pale green roof sets and glass crystal windows, surrounded by a large fence.

"I haven't been here in so long." said Asami as she opened the large steel gates, allowing her friends to walk in.

"How many extra houses do you have, exactly?" Mako asked, still rather amazed by the size and structure of the house itself.

"Just two, the one on Amber Islands and this one. Let's just say, my parents were hoping for a _really_ big family." the heiress laughed as she opened the door, and Mako shuddered in disgust.

"Well, thanks for that image." he said sarcastically before entering the household with Korra and Bolin close behind. The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful than they imagined. And surprisingly, well taken cared or.

"After my dad got thrown in prison, I had some of our more loyal employers help me out with restoring this place. I figured it would come in handy at some point."

Korra spread open her wings and her eyes sparkled at the sight. There was long plights of stairs that led to two separate hallways with various rooms, a roof balcony at the very top and a glamourous kitchen and dinning hallway as well as an extravagant ball room Hiroshi and his wife had in hopes of celebrating special occasions. This was big enough to have all of their families.

"Asami, this is perfect! This is going to be the best Heart's Warning ever!" the princess squealed with delight as she did several arial flips in mid air, "I'm so excited!"

Bolin taped his chin in thought, "Yep, somebody call the doctor, 'cause this girl's got the Holiday Fever!"

"Well, can you blame me? It's the city's very first Heart's Warming Eve in history! It's a pretty big deal."

"And this mansion is big enough for everybody." said Asami as she started counting the names of the families with her fingers, "Us, the alicorns, Tonraq and Senna, Cadance and Shinning Armor, The Apples, The Beifongs, Tenzin's family, Mako's and Bolin's family, the Crusaders-Wow, I know more people now than I did when I first meet you three."

"But this place isn't ready just yet." Mako said, "We still got to decorate it for the Heart's Warming Ever dinner party tonight." he placed his fingers into his mouth and whistled, calling out for Naga to walk in and unloaded the bag of decorations from her saddle. "If we split up into four we should-"

Mako stopped talking once his girlfriend took the load off of his hands, literally, and started zipping and flying around the mansion at top speed, leaving an assortment of decorations, presents, silverware, ornaments and candle sticks in her wake. The walls were now decorated with holly, tinsel and a few mistletoes here and there, along with lovely pony decorations and ones representing the four nations. Lights hung around the staircase stilts and holly adorned the side of the stairs. The tables were all set with their white cloths, candles, holly ornaments, plates and dandy cane cups. Finally a beautiful pine tree stood at the centerpiece, with a Raava-shaped ornament at the top.

Mako, Bolin and Asami only watched with their eyes and mouths open until Korra finally landed, placing her hands on her hips, admiring her work. The Avatar had done an outstanding job with the decorations. And in only two minutes flat. Her flying lessons from Rainbow Dash payed off all right.

"Or, we could just let Korra do it." Mako said with a smile. Sometimes, it didn't hurt to allow his girlfriend to take charge every now and again.

(~)

Latter that day, everybody was getting ready for the party. Tenzin and his family arrived early to help with the food, as did P'Li who helped organize the dinner tables with the forks, spoons and napkins. Twilight neatly placed the trays of delicious looking pastries, covered in white snow frosting and adorned with cherries and strawberries. Everyone had brought in an assortment of foods both from the human world and Equestria. It would no doubt be a multicultural feast.

Spike, the airbender children and the spirit trio organized the piles of presents. Because most of them lived in the city getting a gift was quite the challenge. So, everybody made the agreement to buy at least one or two gifts individually, each one meaningful and from the heart, as was the true spirit of Heart's Warming. As they placed the boxes one over the other, Spike couldn't help but be curious and shake a few of them to see what was inside.

"Spike, enough." Jinora said, softly snatching the box from the little dragon's claws. "You'll get your present latter."

The dragon pouted in annoyance but complied and stopped trying to inspect the presents. Fluttershy assisted Pema and Applejack in the kitchen in preparing the finishing touches on the meals, and organized the ones they had brought. The whole group was caught off guard at the sound of rumbling from the fireplace, which was not yet lit. Something rumbled and shook from inside, it sounded like someone was trying to come down the chimney, but who in their right mind would do such a silly and unusual thing? Why, none other than a certain young pony of pink.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!" Pinkie Pie smiled once she popped herself from the chimney, her body covered in sooth. Nobody looked at her with odd glares this time, they should have expected this time of year to make her as happy and excitable as ever. Who could blame her?

"I'm so excited for tonight!" she said after standing up and shaking the sooth off of her anthro body, "I can't believe it's our first Heart's Harming Eve together!"

"Neither can I, darling." Rarity said, already wearing her party cloths three hours before the actual event. She wore a simple light blue gown with a long flowing skirt, adorned with white tear-drop pearls, her shoulders were bare with a transparent lace wrapped around them and wore long black gloves, her hair was styled into a loose bun hairdo, adorned with a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm so excited I couldn't even wait to get dressed!" the unicorn spun around, showing off her gown. "Didn't want to go for anything too flashy. Especially with the gown I made Korra for tonight!"

Pinkie Pie's eyes sparkled at the decorations, "Wow! This place looks amazing! All nice and cosy!"

"You couldn't have come at a better time, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as she levitated two plush dolls of her and Spike, "We're about to hang our Hearth's Warming dolls."

"Why do you guys hang up dolls, anyway?" Kai asked with his mouth full.

"Kai, are you eating the mooncakes?" Korra asked sternly, her hands on her hips.

Kai's eyes darted back and forth, "Nooooo…." he said right before chewing again, the sound of crunching was heard from within his jaw. Korra only shook her head, chucking as she approached him.

"Kai…"

"But they're for the party guests, and I'm one of them."

Korra squatted down, placing her hands on her knees, "True, but it's not polite to eat until the others arrive. Are we clear?"

Kai lowered his shoulders in defeat, "Yes, Princess." he said in disappointment and Korra walked off to continue her work. Kai tried to snatch at least one more mooncake behind her back.

"I can still see you!" the Avatar voiced out, making the boy hid his hand behind his back and zip away, leaving the pastry alone. For now.

Asami, who was placing red flowers into vase asked, "But seriously, why do you put dolls of yourselves up?"

"It's an old tradition." Twilight explained, "After the first Heart's Warming, the three tribes made dolls of themselves and placed them together for the younger generation to always remember their newfound unity."

"It's a reminder to always carry the spirit of Heart's Warming all the years to come." said Korra as she took out one doll that looked like herself and hugged it, "Plus, they're supper cute!"

"Speaking of cute dolls, where are the guys?" Asami asked, "Didn't they say they'd help?"

"Flash said they had some last minute business to attend to." said Twilight with an amused smile, "Knowing them they're probably racing against the clock to make sure their gifts are perfect." she giggled and Korra playfully punched her arm.

"Come on, you know it's sweet."

"Yeah, besides I think we've got enough help here as it is. Not to mention enough guests to start an army." the alicorn stated as she adjusted the portraits and vases and trays, "I mean, every one of our families under one roof?"

"I know, it's so excitin'!" said Applejack, wiping her hands on her apron, "It'll be mighty nice to have the entire family all together again. The last gatherin' we all had was at the Grand Galloping Gala."

"I can't wait to see Cadance and Shinning Armor!" Twilight said with glee, "I still can't get over the fact they're having a baby!"

"Don't forget the other great news!" Korra said, right before flying up, "Kuvira's coming! We've barely had time to just hang out and talk."

"No kidding." said Pinkie Pie, "Every time you see each other there's some Earth Kingdom problem she needs help solving."

"I know. But tonight will be different. No diplomatic meetings, no crime issues, just two friends having fun."

"And with my family it'll be even more fun!" Pinkie exclaimed with a gleeful smile…until she noticed the surprise looks on her friends' faces. "Uh…yay?"

"Pinkie, what did you say about your family?" Applejack asked.

"Well, since pretty much everyone's family will be here I thought I could invite my family."

"Now that you mention it, we've never met your family." said Korra.

"Exactly! I love them but they're not really all that, "in the know" about my supper exciting and adventurous lifestyle so I really wanted them to meet my new family. If that's okay."

"Well, it's kind of short notice."

"Don't worry, I told them three weeks in advance! They should be here by tonight. Plus, it'll be a chance for Applejack's family to meet my family! Apples and Pies together again for the first time! Maybe. Unless we're related! Which maybe we're not. I think I just confused myself."

Twilight smiled, "I think it's sweet that your families are spending the holiday together."

"Indeed. Besides, it's not like we won't have enough space for them." said Rarity.

"And the holidays are all about being together." said Asami.

Applejack couldn't agree more, "She's right. Friends _or_ family, this here's about togetherness."

"So, it's okay if they come?" Pinkie asked the princess Avatar.

"You already invited them." Korra replied with a smile and received a great big hug from the pony.

"You're the best foster human sister a pony could ask for!"

(~)

Meanwhile, back in the city, Mako was gazing into his reflection in the mirror. He struggled with finding the right form to style his hair for the dinner tonight. Korra's parents would be arriving so he needed to look his best. He was on good terms with Tonraq but he always saw the stern glares the mane gave him whenever he was with his only daughter. Besides, he needed to get this guy's full pledge approval if he was going to one day be part of their family. Yes, as silly as it was, Mako already knew in his heart that there would be no other woman for him but Korra. Of course, he wasn't buying any rings yet, now was not the best time for either of them, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen one day. That we was certain of. And this was the first holiday celebration with the family, so he really needed to look and be at his best.

He ruffled his hair for what appeared to be the fiftieth time already. His hair was spikier than usual and he groaned, "No. Too rebel-bad-boy." he said to himself and ruffled his raven locks again, this time getting a much more sleek which made him look a bit older, but also far too stiff.

"Too stiff." he ruffled it again, this time getting a flat. "Urgh! Too fifteen!" he tried to fix it again when a knock on the door was heard.

"Mako, are you done yet?" Flash's voice called out, "You've been in there for an hour! Come on, Rarity spends less time on her hair than you."

"Give me another second!" the firebender responded through the closed door, "I gotta get this right." the door opened and Flash walked in, making Mako narrow his eyes, "Why did I teach you how to pick a lock?"

"Here, let me help." Flash took some hair gel and started working on his friend's hair. "You're way too jittery to do this right."

"I just want to make a good impression on Korra's parents tonight."

"Relax, it's not like you're going to ask Korra to marry you." Flash's eyes widened, realizing what he just said, "Are you-?"

"No!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Flash said in relief before continuing to work on Mako's hair, "Because if you were Tonraq would kill you. Plus, I don't think marriage is a good idea right now."

"I know, but I want him to be absolutely certain that I'm never going to leave Korra. She's the only one for me and I'm the only one for her and, when the time is right, I want us to be together forever."

"Wow, listen to you getting all romantic." Flash said once he was done fixing his friend's hair, "There, much better."

Mako looked at his reflection in the mirror, surprised to see that it was the exact same hairstyle he wore all the time. "I look the same."

"Exactly. If it's enough for Korra then its enough for her dad too."

The firebender smiled in gratitude, "Thanks, Flash."

"No problem. Now get out, you're not the only one who lives here."

(~)

At long last, the party was only an hour away. One by one, the guests arrived. Tenzin and his family and several airbenders had arrived, more of them had gone to visit their families for the holidays. Lin had arrived and greeted her sister Su with a hug. She patted her three nephews on the back and Opal rushed to greet her mother.

Korra and the rest of the team were already in their party cloths. Applejack wore a sleeveless orange dress with a above the knee skirt and a pair of country books. She wore bangles around her wrists and her hair was styled into two separate braids and wore a much more festive version of her country hat with apples and swirled patterns.

Fluttershy wore a simple green party dress with a white lace neckline and white and green ruffles on her skirt, along with a pair of flats. Pinkie Pie wore a strapless strong pink dress with a red-pink corset and ruffled pink skirt with golden outlines and a large yellow bot with dark pink leggings and a pair of pink matching books, with her hair styled to the side with candy-looking hair accessories. Rainbow Dash wore a light purple/cerulean gown with a silver corset adorned with a blue lightning bolt broach and matching earrings.

Twilight wore something depart from her traditional blue or purple colors, and instead choose a golden orange gown that depicted the image of flames that reflected against the lights of the chandelier. She wore golden bands around her arms and the top of the dress was styled into a sweetheart neckline and transparent long sleeves. The dress also had streaks of purple to adorn the flames and her hair was styled to the side, held by an elaborate looking broach of asian-design.

Korra's was more winter themed, she wore a blue dress with snow patterns around the sides and a snowflake broach with fur lining around her shoulders and long transparent sleeves that danced as she moved, the sleeves had fur lining at the end of them and her sparkly blue dress only reached the tip of the floor and was open in the front, exposing her long dark blue pants and snowflake themed boots. Her hair was styled to the side in a long elegant braid adorned with snowflakes.

The princess smiled as more and more guests entered the mansion. The Beifongs, Shinning Armor and Cadance, and finally the three alicorn rulers, who greeted her with a tight embrace. Heart's Warming was a especially important day for them, it was the catalyst that started the adventures for her father and the many to come that would eventually lead to the union of two different worlds.

"I'm so happy you guys could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us, Korra." Leilani smiled kindly like she always did. "And thank you so much for arranging this lovely get together. It truly embodies the meaning of Heart's Warming."

"Luna!" Su called out and waved to greet the moon princess.

"Suyin! It's wonderful to see you!" Luna dashed ahead to greet her old friend and the rest of her family.

"Celestia!" the sun princess turned her head to see P'Li calling her name. The princess went off to greet her and Leilani heard another voice calling for her as well.

"Leilani, over here!" Pema waved, she was happily chatting with Mako and Bolin's grandmother Yin and Granny Smith. The alicorn politely excused herself and walked towards her friends. Korra couldn't erase the smile from her face as her fellow alicorn princess stood beside her, equally joyful.

"The party's going great, Korra!" said Twilight as she linked their arms together.

Pinkie Pie appeared before them, beaming as well, "And it'll be even better once my family gets here! Picture the most fun-tacular thing you can think of. Now multiply that times infinity! Whoo, it's gonna be great!"

Applejack was right behind Pinkie Pie, and she too was as excited as her friend. "It sure is excitin'! Related or not, it's gonna be a hoot havin' our families together under one roof!"

Twilight and Korra giggled until they spotted a familiar little dragon looking up at them, "Hey, Twilight, can we open the presents now?" he asked.

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "But tonight is Hearth's Warming _Eve_. Everybody knows you don't open presents 'till tomorrow."

"When Spike and I spent our first Hearth's Warming Eve together, he couldn't wait all night to open his presents! Ever since then, we've always opened them the night before!"

"It's kinda like our tradition!"

Applejack chuckled, "That's not how our family does it, and I reckon it can't be how Pinkie's does it." her eyes darted to the pink pony, "Is it?"

"No sire!" Pinkie replied happily.

Korra squatted down to the little dragon, "Even so, thanks to Spike's tradition, at midnight we're all opening one present. Besides, I highly doubt the kids will be patient enough to wait ti'll tomorrow morning."

"And neither will you, right?" Twilight said with an amused smirk and crossed arms, making the Avatar blush.

Applejack still didn't think it was wise to open presents until the day they are meant to be open, but then again Korra was always one on board with trying new things. "To each their own, I suppose."

The main doors opened and a married couple entered, carrying a wrapped up present box. The couple was of water tribe descendant and the woman bared a strong resemblance to Korra.

"Happy Heart's Warming Eve, my little princess!"

"Mom! Dad!" Korra rushed to hug her parents, laughing together happily. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"We wouldn't miss it." said Senna before kissing her daughter's forehead. "We brought you something." she handed her daughter the gift.

"Thanks you guys. Spike, could you put this with the others, please?" Korra handed the dragon the box and he saluted in response. "And don't try to see what's inside." she warned, making the dragon pout in annoyance. At least his patience would pay off latter on.

Mako gulped and stretched the collar of his tuxedo once he saw Korra's father. Flash noticed this and nudged his arm. "So, are you gonna tell him now or what?"

"No, no not now. When the time is right. After dinner, he's always in a good mood after a good meal."

"Good luck." Flash patted his back and Mako walked over to the father of his girlfriend.

"Good evening, sir." Mako said with a bow.

The older man laughed humorously, "Mako, enough with the formalities!" to the younger man's surprise, the Water Tribe Chief wrapped his arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought after all. Tonraq released Mako, "But that's not the only surprise we brought you, sweetie."

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything else." Korra insisted.

"Really? Not even...this?" Tonraq and Senna stepped back to reveal two familiar faces that made Korra's face lit up.

"Teo! Erika!" the princess squealed with delight to see her childhood friend and her new friends once again. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, Koko." Teo said with a wink, using her old childhood nickname.

"You look amazing!" Erika said, marveling at the dress Korra was wearing, "Then again, what to expect from a princess."

The two girls giggled and Mako greeted Teo with a hug. "Good to see you again, Mako."

"Likewise, Teo. So how has life been treating you? Still working on those dance moves?"

"You know it. And thanks to an anonymous help group I've been learning to control my urges. I haven't stolen anything in two months."

"That's fantastic!" Mako smiled proudly at the news…then placed his hands into his pocket and extended his hand to Teo, waiting for him to return something. Teo blushed and handed him back his wallet.

"That wasn't technically an urge, more for humor."

"Well, welcome to the party."

Tonraq and Senna received a lovely welcome by the spirit trio, who nuzzled their little faces against their 'grandparents'. Korra giggled, "You remember Ali, Mika and San, right?"

"How can I forget my own grandkids?" Tonraq said before swiping the happy spirits into a hug. The little creatures loved Tonraq to bits, he was their favorite grandfather. Technically, their _only_ grandfather.

(~)

Applejack and Pinkie Pie ate several of the snacks from the buffet table, which was loaded with an assortment of delicious goods with fresh veggies and fruits. Beside them, Kai, Meelo and Apple Bloom ate the sweets.

"Slow down, ya'll! Save some for the guests."

"Sorry, Applejack." said Apple Bloom with her mouth full and covered in frosting. "But have you tried these mooncakes? The blue is blueberry!" she leaned in and whispered into Meelo's ear, "And don't tell Granny I saw, but her trunk is full of presents!"

"Now hang on, sugarcube." Applejack arched an eyebrow and gave her sister a stern look, "You know Hearth's Warmin' ain't just about candy and presents, right?"

Apple Bloom wiped her mouth and rolled her eyes, "Uh-oh, that's your _boring_ sisterly lecture voice."

"'Fraid so!"

Kai gulped and he and Meelo whistled before zipping away and Applejack took three candy-canes each with a cookie pony on the top with gumdrop eyes. They each depicted an earth pony, pegasus and unicorn. She began re-telling the history of the holiday through the treats.

"A long time ago, the Earth Ponies, Pegasus Ponies, and Unicorn Ponies weren't friends."

Pinkie Pie played with the unicorn cookie, "I don't like you!" she said in a high-pitched voice, making the unicorn gain up on the pegasus cookie.

Applejack spoke in a funny voice to play he pegasus cookie, "I don't like you either!" she said, reenacting the events of the past. Her voice reverted back to normal and she continued the tale, "But then, the icy chill of the Windigoes almost iced up everythin', so the ponies decided to work together, and their friendship drove them magicky critters away."

"Beat it, Windigoes!" Pinkie said in her high-pitched voice, playing the pegasus pony.

"Triumphant, they raised a new flag to celebrate all three tribes, and Equestria was born." Applejack waved a cookie flag of Equestria, only to find part of it was bitten off. "Uh. What happened to the flag?"

Pinkie Pie looked away, chewing, with her mouth full, "I don't know…" she said before swallowing the bits that remained and licked her face.

"Is that why we celebrate with a flag raisin' tomorrow?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack nodded, "Mm-hm! And tonight, we'll have the traditional Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner, to remember the shared values of our ancestors."

"My family does that too!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Then we'll hang our Hearth's Warmin' dolls over the fireplace, to remind us of the warmth shared on that fateful night."

"That's what our family does too!"

"And tomorrow, we open presents!"

"Uh, not tonight, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"But my family usually opens presents tomorrow too!"

"Sounds like the Apples and the Pies do everything the same way!" said Apple Bloom, becoming even more excited to meet Pinkie's family.

"Of course! We might be related!" Applejack and Pinkie Pie both answered, simultaneously. The two looked at one another in surprise. "Hey, I was gonna say that!" they said once again simultaneously, "Stop sayin' what I'm sayin'! You stop it first!"

The two friends simply laughed and linked arms at the silliness. They had a feeling tonight was going to be a fun night.

(~)

Asami smiled as she handed the guests some apple slices on a tray. She wore a gown consisted of a black sweetheart bodice with off the shoulder dark green sleeves and had greenish-gold trims and a black satin-laced necklace with a bronco pendant. The lower half was an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes and dark green pleats and a pair of black high heel shoes. She allowed Fluttershy to take an apple slice and prepared to eat it.

"Please, don't eat me." the apple slice said in a familiar voice.

"Ah!" Fluttershy screamed and dropped the apple slice, which then grew in size, revealing itself to be Discord, wearing a top hat and tuxedo.

"Happy Heart's Warming Eve!"

"Discord!" the pegasus pony smiled, "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Well, I need to make an entrance didn't I? I would have gotten here sooner but I had to pick up a few hitchhikers." Discord snapped his fingers and a tall boot-like box like the one magicians used appeared. He opened the lid and out came Varrick.

"Surprise!" he said, acting as flamboyant as ever, outstretching his hands with a present in hand. "I brought gifts!"

"Varrick!" Apple Bloom and Applejack ran up to greet their honorary member of the Apple family.

"There's my extend Apple family!"

"We're so happy you could make it." said Applejack, "Where's Zhu Li?"

Discord gasped, "Oops! I almost forgot." he removed his hat and, literally, pulled the woman out of his hand before placing her on the floor. She remained unfazed and professional as always.

"You might want to consider cleaning up that place, it's terribly disorganized." Zhu Li adjusted her glasses.

"Well, I _am_ the master of chaos, after all."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a good filing system now and again."

Asami placed one hand on her hip and looked up sternly at the chaos spirit. "Discord, I know you like to be the life of the party, but could you please keep the surprises to a minimum just for one night?"

"I promise." Discord said while crossing his heart with his paw and raising his chicken claw up in an oath. "Call it my Heart's Warming gift to you." he offered her his hand for her to shake…which was then removed and Asami arched an eyebrow at him.

"Starting _now._"

(~)

Bolin took in a deep breath, "Ahh, I love the smell of Heart's Warming Eve. The holly, the tinsel, the candy, the friends and family, the Eska, the music-wait, what?!" just as he had feared, he spotted his ex-girlfriend looking dirtily at him from across the room. He quickly flinched and recoiled in terror. "Oh, it's NightMare Night again."

The icy cold princess approached him, "Greetings old boyfriend." she said, speaking in her typical monotone voice, "I bring you tidings and great joy." she outreached her hands and gave him a present. Her gestures indicated this was new territory for her. Bolin blinked and took the gift without saying a word, almost too scared to even make an effort to leave if she were to lash out at him.

"It's for Korra. From me and Desna."

"Oooookay."

"I am attempting to be more 'jolly' and festive on this night that appears to be of great sentimental and somewhat corporate importance to you all. Also, because Korra asked us personally to come I believe it best as her family to make the effort to be more uplifting and…nice."

"Okay. Good luck with that." Bolin said, forcing a polite smile.

"Hey, Eska, Desna." Asami greeted them, and Bolin quickly held her close.

"You remember Asami, right? My supper awesome and supper strong girlfriend?"

Eska's eyes darted from him to the Sato heiress, who smiled just as nervously as he did. "If you wish to replace me with another woman, I suggest you pick someone who is far more intimidating." with that she left, leaving Asami to angrily glare at Bolin.

"What did you ever see in her?"

"I don't know, I was stupid."

(~)

A new guest arrived at the party, a stunning tall pale skinned woman with long raven hair, curled to perfection with metallic-like accessories; earrings that dangled gracefully against her neck as she moved and a silvery necklace adorned around her neck. She wore a long sleeveless dress with a medium cape around her shoulders, connected by a silver chain. Beside her was a man around her age, tanned skin with spectacles and a short beard. The woman looked around the room searching for a familiar face until she finally spotted her. The princess smiled and ran up to greet greet her.

"Kuvira!"

"Korra!"

The two wrapped their arms around one another, happy to be together once more, and not for anything serious going around the Earth Kingdom this time. Korra smiled once they ended the hug, her hands still on the older woman's shoulders.

"I'm so happy you made it! I was afraid you weren't gonna show."

"And miss all of this? Of course not."

Korra spotted the young man beside her and she blinked in surprise, "Bataar Jr., is that you?"

"Actually, I go by Bataar, your Highness." he said with a bow.

"I'm glad you're here too, your family's right over there if you want to go and say hello."

For a brief moment, a wave of nervousness flashed before Baatar Jr.'s eyes. It went by so fast Korra didn't even have time to notice. Kuvira nodded her head, gesturing him to do so. Her eyes silently telling him everything would be alright. He complied and approached his family. Korra stood by her old friend, happy to have her here.

"You look incredible, by the way." Korra said, taking a step back to admire her friend's gown.

"What about you?" Kuvira gestured to her friend's gown, "Let me guess, a Rarity original?"

"Do I ever wear anything but?" the Avatar and the metalbender giggled with joy.

"So, this is what a Heart's Warming Party looks like, doesn't it?" Kuvira said, admiring the festive decor. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, and it most certainly was a beautiful sight. Her eyes darted back to Suyin and her family, who were speaking with the eldest member of their family. She hoped everything was going alright.

"I see you also invited Suyin and her family." said the metalbender, her voice carrying a hint of disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" Korra asked.

"No, not at all. It's just, ever since me and Baatar went off to help the Earth Kingdom Su hasn't exactly been so happy about it. Remember when she refused to help the Earth Queen after the Red Lotus?"

"I know, but it wasn't her calling. Besides, she's your mentor I know how protective they can be. But she's told me she is proud of what you've been doing recently."

This caught Kuvira by surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. See for yourself."

Kuvira was surprised by this news. Even after the bittersweet departure they had from several months ago, Suyin may have finally started to come around. Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad after all. The metalbender smiled before taking a whiff of something.

"What is that amazing smell?"

The two girls inhaled the sweet aroma and smiled at one another. "Chocolate!" the two giggled like happy schoolgirls. This was what Heart's Warming was truly all about.

(~)

After a few more minutes, the party ball kept on rolling. The Apple Family taught the younger airbender children how to make their own Heart's Warming dolls of their own to hang above the fireplace. Applejack looked up at the clock on the wall, seeing it was only seven thirty five.

"When is your family suppose to get here, Pinkie Pie?" she asked.

"They should be here any minute." Pinkie's ears suddenly started to flop five times each and her hair suddenly began to twitch and her body suddenly jumped up spontaneously. She gasped with joy, "They're here!"

"How did you know?"

"When my ears flop five times, my tail twitches and my whole buddy spontaneously bursts up with no apparent reason it's a sign that my whole family is here! Come on, we have to meet them by the door!" Pinkie Pie, being the cartoonish pony she was, zipped all around the room, grabbing each one of the Apple family, the Mane Six and Team Avatar and shoved them all towards the entrance so they could greet her family.

"Okay, that happened." Asami said once she and the others were now standing outside with her dress, which didn't have any covering and rubbed her shoulders. "Anybody got a jacket?"

"Pinkie Pie, what's going on?" Twilight asked, "Cadance and I were discussing possible baby names."

"Sorry, but my family's about to get here. I'm so happy, I need to make up a new word for how happy I am! What about... 'rooftastic'!"

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "'Rooftastic'?"

"As in, I'm gonna stand on the roof, and yell to everybody how rooftastic this is!" the anthro pony shouted from the roof for all to hear. He voice echoed across the mountainside.

"How rooftastic this is…How rooftastic this is…How rooftastic this is…"

The echoing was so loud it even reached all the way out to the cell where Zaheer was meditating. He looked around to see if there was some kind of ghost or something. He shook his head and got back to meditating.

"I wonder how Pinkie's family's like." Bolin said, thinking out loud. "Are they as fun and spirited as Pinkie, or are they more like Maud." he said while mimicking Maud Pie's emotionless face, making Asami giggle.

Applejack rubbed her arm nervously, looking down at the snow against her feet, "What if our families don't like each other?"

Pinkie Pie lowered down from the roof, softening her fall with her airbending. "_We_ are friends, Applejack, and after tonight, our families are gonna be friends too. Do you know what that means?" Pinkie started counting with her fingers, "Number of Apples times number of Pies is twenty four, minus my three existing friendships plus one for Maud and you makes five from twenty four is…" she inhaled deep breath before saying, "_nineteen new friendships!"_

To the shock of her friends, more than only two hands appeared all around the screen, confusing them all. No matter how many years go by, Pinkie Pie never stopped surprising them.

"Hey, I think I see somebody." Flash squinted his eyes to see the figure approaching them. It appeared to be a woman, dressed in a long gray colored outfit with bluish gray skin and a pair of pony ears on her head. Her hair was a gray blue violet as was the straight tail sticking out from her back and her eyes were light turquoise. Her expression showed no real emotion, but even so Pinkie Pie was extremely happy to see her.

"Maud!" the pink anthro pony rushed to hug her sister, who hugged her in return, regardless of her emotionless expression never changing. Not even once.

"I'm so excited to see you, Pinkie Pie." Maud said, speaking in her usual deadpan voice, "And you, everyone. I hope you boys had fun sledding yesterday."

Mako and Bolin shook their heads in disbelief, "How'd you know _that_?" Mako asked in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maud raised both of their hands, spotting very small little pieces os rocks, "There are specks of extrusive and racite on your hands. It's a mountain rock."

"Oh, she's _good_." Bolin said.

"Yeah." Mako agreed, "We could use a sharp eye like yours on the force."

"That's sweet, but I'm afraid my expertise is more on rocks." Maud replied. Still sounding deadpan, but the boys already knew this was just how she was, it didn't mean she was being harsh.

"It's really great to see you again, Maud." Twilight said, with the others nodding in agreement. She took her boyfriend by the arm and introduced him. "I don't believe you've met Flash Sentry."

"Nice to meet you." he said, shaking her hand, "Pinkie Pie mentioned you've been traveling the Earth Kingdom for your independent study."

"I've been exploring all sorts of new and rare species of rocks. The Earth Kingdom is full of them."

"I can't wait to hear all about it!" Pinkie said with a wide smile.

"If you thought quartz was hard on the most-hardness scale, wait 'til I tell you about corundum."

"I missed you so much!"

Then, more and more figures appeared from the distance. The group consisted of four anthro ponies. The two tallest ones were dressed in some very interesting clothing. The male anthro pony wore a gray hat with a white button plaided shirt with a gray sleeveless vest and dark pants with dark shoes and wore a tie. His skin was moderate amber while his eyes were bright amber in color. His hair was light gray with lighter gray streaks on his tail and sideburns. On the right side of his vest was the image of a pickax.

The female next to him had a light combat, bluish gray skin with pony ears and tail and grayish opal hair was pulled back into a perfect bun and had the most beautiful aquamarine eyes. Her dress was simple and long with sleeves that reached her wrists and was colored a grayish blue with a white apron around her waist and a dark collar around her neck with a bleu pendant. She wore a pair of slender pentacles connected by a golden chain and carried a bot in her hands and on her cheek was the cutie mark of three diamond shaped stones.

These were Pinkie Pie's parents.

Beside them were two more anthro female ponies. The taller one was a bluish gray colored pony with gray hair and tail, the left side was styled into a bob cut while the right side was short, spiky and sticking out on ends. Her eyes were light apple green and her cutie mark on her cheek depicted a limb with two white stones. Unlike Maud, her expression was bitter and annoyed. She wore a gray country shirt with a folded collar, rolled up sleeves and a dark shirt underneath with gray pants and brown knee high hiking boots.

The second was more timid and slightly shorter in stature. Her eyes were a beautiful gray violet with turquoises gray colored skin and dark cyan gray mane and tail with greenish gray streaks. Her hair was styled to the left side, with a large part covering her left eye. She wore a dress similar to Maud's only her's was dark green gray with long sleeves and wore long black stockings with a pair of simple flat shoes. Her cutie mark was three purple stone marbles. These were Pinkie's sisters.

As they approached, Pinkie Pie ran up to gee them, "Come on, everybody! Meet my super-mega-wonderful family!"

She happily escorted her parents, who didn't appear to be all that amused by the scenery of the place. They arched their eyebrows at the path that led to the mansion, which was decorated with bright glowing crystals that Team Avatar had placed for when the guests arrived. They had never seen such lovely stones before.

Team Avatar and the Apple Family weren't all that surprised to see that Pinkie's family wasn't at all what they would expect, having had a similar experience with Maud beforehand. But, by the looks of it, it almost seemed as if they weren't happy to be here. Then again, maybe that was just their way of showing enthusiasm like Maud.

Pinkie Pie tried to hug her sister with gray hair, but she only walked on by, not even acknowledging her existence. She should have expected her to be bitter about the whole thing. She smiled at the youngest sister, who barely made a step forward. Pinkie had to drag her by the arm so she would move, frightening the poor child. Once both parties were facing one another, Pinkie Pie was bursting with joy at seeing everyone together."

"Everybody, meet everybody!"

Pinkie's parents approached Korra ad bowed before her in respect. The father spoke first and removed his hat in a gentleman fashion, "Surely thy name is not but Princess Avatar Korra. I am called Igneous Rock Pie, son of Thelmspar Granite Pie."

"Thou shalt know me as Cloudy Quartz." said his wife.

"May Providence favor thee well, and to thou comfort, your humble homestead bring."

Korra was…not expecting this kind of introduction from Pinkie's parents, but she didn't want to be rude. After all, any family of Pinkie's is family to her as well.

"It's very nice to meet you both as well." she said politely with a bow, which was a gesture that wasn't very common to them. "We're all very excited to have you here with us."

Cloudy Quartz bowed her head as she offered the princess the pot she was carrying. "Though most gracious hostess we thank with this humble offering from our family's Heart's Warming dinner traditions for thy table."

"Aww, that's so generous. Thank you." Korra kindly took the pot, which was actually much heavier than she expected but wasn't an issue for her at all, but that didn't mean she still couldn't feel the weight of the thing. "I'm sure it's delicious."

Granny Smith approached the two, "Y'all gabbin' with words real funny-like. Wh, wh, what'd you say them names were? Iggy? And I'm just gonna call you 'Big Momma Q'!"

Igneous and Cloudy shared the same awkward expressions. They knew these other friends of their daughter would have traditions different from their own, but that still didn't stop them from finding them odd.

Rainbow approached one of Pinkie's sisters to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. And you are-?" the pegasus pony reeled back when the earth pony gained up on her with her deadly gaze.

"Gaze into the eyes of Limestone Pie. Ma and Pa Pie own the rock farm back home, but I keep it running. Cross me and-"

Pinkie Pie quickly came in between the two, "Aye aye, Captain Grumpy! No-one's gonna mess with your precious mine. We're not even in the farm right now."

"Thanks to you." Limestone said bitterly, "Now I had to leave the neighbor to watch Holder's Boulder!"

"Holder-who-what-now?" Rainbow asked.

"Holder's Boulder!" Limestone took a photo from her pocket and shoved the image in Rainbow's face. "Because of my sister now I can't watch over it for Heart's Warming!"

"Oh, come on! One night without the bolder won't kill anybody. It's not like it's going anywhere." said Pinkie, rolling her eyes at her sister.

Limestone was always a very…abrasive pony compared to Pinkie and Maud. She was a traditionalist and would not take likely to anybody who disrespected their traditions or didn't respect her authority. Out of the rest of her family she was the most hesitant to come, especially due to her possessiveness of the boulder. Pinkie Pie knew her sister well and she knew she wasn't going to let this go so easily. So, she sighed and took the photo from her sister and showed it to everybody.

"Everybody, this is Holder's Boulder, it's been in my family for six generations and even thought it's not here please show respect. There, you happy now?" Pinkie asked Limestone, who only crossed her arms and turned her head away bitterly. At least it was better than nothing.

Fluttershy approached the fourth Pie sister, who quivered once she saw the taller and more beautiful pegasus pony. "And you must be-"

Pinkie Pie swooped in and hugged the younger sister, "This is Marble Pie, my baby sister who's only a year younger than me but she'll always be a baby to me, isn't that right?" she pinched her little sister's cheek, making her blush in embarrassment. She really didn't like being the center of attention. Or, being looked upon, or even being acknowledge, period.

"She's so excited to meet everybody! Oh, and she wishes you all happy Hearth's Warming!" when Marble didn't say anything, Pinkie gently nudged her elbow and the child hooded.

"Mm-hm." she replied with a nod and shy smile.

Applejack approached Fluttershy and whispered, "Guess Pinkie Pie always did the talkin' for her."

Fluttershy took the younger sister by the hand. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Korra politely led the Pie family inside, "Please, come in. Everyone's been waiting to meet you."

The whole family walked inside and once they laid eyes on the party they were astonished. But they couldn't decide if they were a good astonished or a bad astonished. Unlike back in the farm, these folks really went all out. Stockings, holly, candles and an assortment of sweets lined up on the tables with fancy party food and presents underneath the tree. This was most certainly more festive than what they normally did back at the rock farm, but Pinkie Pie really wanted them to be a part of her circle of friends, whom she loved like a second family. But even before the two worlds converged, they didn't always approve of their daughter leaving the family tradition. It was hard enough that Maud wanted to travel in order to fully fulfill her passion for rocks, but Pinkie Pie was always more adventurous and outgoing rather than being content with their simple lifestyle. As strange and unfamiliar these costumes were, the Pies still put on brave faces for their child. Besides, her friends were already so nice and welcoming how could they be rude?

Korra handed Bolin the pot, "Bolin, could you take this to the kitchen?"

"Oh, sure." the earthbender took the metal object and immediately felt heavy due to its weight. The wind was literally knocked out of him as he squatted in order to lift up the pot. "Wow! Now I know where Pinkie Pie gets her strength from." he said while grunting and holding the stew and took it to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Korra explained, "In the mean time, make yourselves at home. Help yourselves to anything you like and I hope you enjoy your stay."

Igneous and Cloudy bowed in respect before walking deeper into the mansion to see what other wonders and surprises awaited them. Granny Smith accompanied them so they could get acquainted while Fluttershy happily chatted with Marble, even though she hardly said a word. Applejack smiled at Pinkie's way.

"So far, so good, _cousin_!"

"Hee-hee!"

(~)

"Hey, hey, everybody! DJ Discord, in the house!" the draquonicus spun his records and dropped some wicked beats, getting the entire room up on their feet. Luna and Celestia happily took their mother by the arms and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Girls no, I don't think this is my speed."

"Please, mother?" Luna begged, giving her mother her signature puppy dog eyes. How could Leilani say 'no' to that? She hesitantly complied and watched her daughters dance. Unlike their mother, they were a bit more up to date with the latest dance moves. She examined their movements and tried to copy them, only to look like a climbs oaf and she face palmed herself.

"I told you I was bad."

Celestia shook her head while smiling, "No, you're just stiff is all. Relax and follow the beat."

Leilani did as her oldest daughter instructed and eased her body. She breathed in and out calmly and allowed herself to be carried by the music. Step by step she danced, tapping her foot to the beat and swaying her hips like her two daughters. She was already getting the hang of it. The party guests watched as the alicorn queen danced and they all cheered her on. Feeling more confident, Leilani's movement went faster and she and her two princesses were dancing like they had been rehearsing the routine for a long time. The guests cheered and clapped, watching the three dance. This motivated them to dance as well, each finding a parter, be it friend, family member of date, they joined in the fun. Leilani couldn't contain her joy at being surrounded by so many of her friends and family.

She knew White and Wan would have loved this, but seeing the younger Avatar dance with her friends and boyfriends reassured her of that fact. The night might have only just begun but it was already turning out a wonderful Heart's Warming Eve.

(~)

While they danced, Apple Bloom, Applejack and Granny Smith helped P'Li and Pema in the kitchen preparing the meals for their soon to be dinner. Apple Bloom removed the plastic wrap around the sweet rolls and she inhaled their sweet aroma.

"Oh, I can't wait to taste these fresh sweet rolls! They're my favorite part of Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner."

"I'm more of a six-layer bean dip filly myself!" said Granny Smith while preparing said dip.

"I love that too!" Apple Bloom looked at the pot that the Pie family had brought with them, "I wonder what Pinkie's family brought." she wondered out loud.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's delicious." said Applejack.

"Haidy-ho-ho-ho!" Pinkie Pie's head popped out from behind the entrance and she and Maud entered. "Are you excited for dinner time, because guess who is! Spoiler alert: It's me!"

"We came to help you guys get everything ready." Maud said in her deadpan voice.

"Thanks." said P'Li as she prepared to take the lid off of the metal pot their mother had brought. Once she took the lid off she was…rather surprised. "Are those…rocks?"

"It's rock soup." Maud said as she took the pot and placed it on the heater and turned on the fire. "It's our family's delicacy."

P'Li didn't want to say anything that would offend the pony or her family but…really, rocks? Who eats rocks with their soup? Then again, they did grow up in a rock farm and growing up P'Li did have to eat stranger things herself when she was homeless and before she became that commander's personal weapon.

"Oh, well…I'm sure it's delicious." she said politely, exchanging the same uncertain expression as Pema behind her.

Applejack looked at the boiling green liquid in the pot while Pinkie began stirring it with a ladle and poring it into a bowl, followed by another and placing them all in a tray. "So, ya'll eat rock soup for Heart's Warmin' Eve?"

"Yep! Since we don't have much to go by at the farm we make the most out of what we have. Rocks!" Pinkie Pie smiled with glee as she proceeded to pour the soup into the bowls.

"That's all you eat?" Applejack asked, astonished and rather heartbroken to heart that. Of course, she knew what it was like not to have much but even she and her family didn't go off hungry with rocks. How did Pinkie manage to eat that she had no idea? "But what about hot rolls, and malt cider, and double-baked pot pie? You've never had _any_ of that?" Applejack asked.

"Potato, po-_tah_-to. Double baked pot pie, rock soup! Dinner is dinner, am I right or am I right?"

Applejack looked around at all the food they had and the food Pinkie's family brought. The soup seemed very out of place compared to the rest of the food.

"Don't worry, we'll leave out the rocks for everybody else." said Pinkie Pie, "I know not everybody has the jaw for them."

"Yeah…okay." Applejack bit her bottom lip and scratched the back of her head. What would this mean for their planned dinner? Would others like the meal? Or would Pinkie's family be humiliated by what they had brought?

"And after dinner, my family will teach you Apples how we make our Heart's Warming dolls!" said Pinkie PIe after she placed the last bowl onto the tray.

Applejack smiled, "Now that's somethin' I know all about!"

(~)

Once it was time for dinner, Leilani stood in the center of the room, bowing her head with her hands close to her heart with everyone following her example as she said their prayers.

"On this most holiest of nights, we are grateful for all who are gathered her tonight in love, happiness, compassion and friendship. We give thanks to the food we are about to share and thanks to those who have taken time to prepare this meal for all of us to enjoy. Let us also give thanks for those who could not be with us here on this night, but always know their spirits are always alive in our hearts. Amen."

"Amen." everyone replied in unison, making the queen feel all the more at peace.

Team Avatar and the airbenders, including P'Li, worked together in offering the meals to the guests. An assortment of food lined up a neatly organized table for all to choose. Families and friends gathered around the tables once they had chosen their respected meals and delighted in the taste. Equestrians tried new human cuisine and were astonished at how good it tasted. Humans found the Equestrian food delightful and a breath of fresh air.

Applejack and her Apple Family stood beside the Pie family, who offered the guests their home made soup. Thankfully, without the rocks many didn't mind the substance and it actually tasted good. She was so relieved folks were enjoying their food, but a part of her was still sad that this was all Pinkie's family ate back home. They didn't even try the Apple Family's home made pies and sweet rolls, they didn't even want to. Those poor Pies didn't know what they were missing out on, this all seemed so foreign to them. She made herself a promise that by the end of the night the Pies would see just what a traditional Heart's Warming Eve party was all about.

(~)

While that little situation was happening, Mako sat with Korra's family, while Flash Sentry sat with Twilight's in a second table nearby. The firebender's eyes darted to the other tables, seeing Teo and Erika happily chatting with Discord who was engaging them in one of his many stories. Kuvira and Suyin were chatting, apparently placing any bad blood they had behind them for one night, and he spotted Asami getting along swimmingly with his and Bolin's grandmother Yin. She was so naturally charming it was easy for Yin to love her. Mika, Ali and San sat beside them, sipping some of the Pie's rock soup, minus the rock.

Mako was awoken from his private thoughts when Tonraq spoke up, "So, Mako."

"Yes, sir?"

"I told you, call me Tonraq."

"Right, sorry…Tonraq." he said hesitantly at the older man. Korra couldn't help but find his nervousness adorable.

"Korra tells me you had the honor of visiting Griffonstone with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, well yeah. The map summoned us and at first we thought we had to find some long lost golden idol in order to restore the griffon's pride and honor. But, as it turned out, what they really needed was a new treasure. One that's worth more than gold." Mako immediately blushed once he realized how corny he sounded. "Sorry, I rambled."

"No, son, not at all. Tell me, what was the treasure the griffons needed?" Tonraq asked, intrigued by this tale.

Mako hesitated in answering, as true as it was, even out loud it sounded rather corny. "Friendship. It was should have seen they way they were before. They didn't care about anything else but bits and gold. Actually, it was Pinkie Pie who helped me figure it out."

Tonraq smiled with pride, "Honest and humble, I like that. If this whole cop thing doesn't work out you'd make a fine teacher, my friend."

Mako couldn't help but smile at his kind words. He began to question why he was so nervous in the first place. It was clear that Tonraq thought very highly of him, so who hard could talking to him latter on be so hard?

(~)

Applejack looked down at the green soup before her, hesitant to try it. "What's wrong, Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, nothin'. I'm just being a rusty fiddle is all." she took the spoon and began sipping the soup. Unlike some folks, the taste really didn't do her justice. The Pies were able to eat actual rocks with their soup, and even managed to chew on a few, but Applejack…this was definitely not her kind of meal. None the less, she gulped down the liquid and exasperated once it was over.

Pinkie Pie sipped her bowl clean and asked her parents for seconds. "More rock, please!"

(~)

Latter, Pinkie Pie and her family unloaded a white sack filled with rocks in front of the Apple Family. The Pies had taken the Apples outside for the rocks wouldn't ruin the floor of the mansion. The two families were on the balcony upstairs, showcasing the Apples how they make their own Heart's Warming dolls. Since the other ponies taught other friends how to make their own dolls, the Pies decided to teach their supposed distant relatives how to make theirs their way.

After Harmonic Convergence, the Pies all gained one matching element: Earthbending. In contrast to their daughter, who was the only airbender.

With a simple twist of the wrist, Igneous and Cloudy Quartz created stone figures of their pony selves out of the stones they had taken in a matter of minutes. Pinkie Pie instead used a pickax to make one. Once she was done, she held it up high with pride.

"Who wants a Hearth's Warming doll?"

Applejack looked down at her normal stone in confusion, as did the rest of her family. "Are you sayin' that _rock_ is a Hearth's Warmin' doll?"

"Don't be silly, silly! Our dolls are these little pieces! Isn't that right, Marble Pie?"

Marble Pie blushed and flinched just as she was about to carve her own doll from her rock. "Mm-hm." she nodded and closed her fist before twisting her palm and opening her hand to create the figure of her pony self.

Apple Bloom studied her own rock, she had never made a figure out of stone before, "Our dolls are... rocks?" she asked, wondering how she was going to make a figurine with this. Applejack mimicked what the Pies did to create their dolls, but instead only crumbled her stone to bits in her hand. "Uh… y'all don't have traditional crochet dolls, passed down in your family?"

"Aww, you're just a frown factory 'cause you got a weird rock." Pinkie said, showing the frowning faced rock Applejack had accidentally created.

Applejack sighed in disappointment. This really wasn't the Heart's Warming Eve party she had in mind. The Pies weren't even doing the same things the others were doing. Everybody else was able to sink in well with Heart's Warming traditions, but why couldn't they? How hard was it to enjoy a traditional Heart's Warming party?

(~)

Back inside, Spike's eyes scanned the area, making sure nobody else was around to see him sneaking a peek at the presents. His claw was only in arms reach for his gift until…

"Don't even think about it!" Korra's stern motherly tone caused the little dragon to pout and back away.

"How does she do that?" he asked to himself.

"Because I can see you." the Avatar said while standing right behind him, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"Come on! Just one peek?"

"Then it won't be fair to the other kids."

"Please? Pretty please with a cheery on top?" the little dragon gave her his famous big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, is that Rarity under the mistletoe?"

"Latter!" Spike zipped away at top speed, leaving both the presents and a very satisfied Avatar. Mission accomplished.

She suddenly felt a change in the air when Applejack walked up to her, holding what appeared to be some kind of frowning rock. "Hey, A.J. What you got there?"

"A…Heart's Warmin' doll. This is how Pinkie's family does it." she handed Korra the stone and the Avatar cringed at the sight.

"Oh, it's…cute."

"I know you don't really mean it."

"I know, I'm just trying to be nice."

"I appreciate it but there's no denyin' it."

"Okay, so the Pies make their dolls with rocks, it's not so bad."

"It's not just the rocks, did you know there was rock in their soup too?"

"Well, that explains the after taste."

"I'm serious, Korra! Pinkie's family has never had a real Heart's Warming. They even said somethin' about a flag findin' mission."

Korra arched an eyebrow, "A flag finding what now?"

"Instead of havin' the youngest member of the family to rise the flagpole on Heart's Wamin' Day, they have this race where they search the farm for some kind of obsidian stone and whoever finds it raises the flag."

"That actually sounds like fun."

"But it's not how it's suppose to be done. They don't even have a flag pole, instead it's that bolder thing!"

"Holder's Bolder." Korra corrected.

"It's all just so... complicated, and... rock-based."

"So they celebrate the holidays a little bit differently, so what?."

"What if I told you Pinkie Pie is gettin' a few party guests to actually do the 'search for the stone' thing to see who raises the flag tomorrow?! We all agreed the kids were gonna do it!"

Korra crossed her arms and sighed calmly, "A.J., I know you're a traditionalist and all, but I think you're being a bit too hard on the Pies. Pinkie Pie just wants to share her traditions with her friends, there's nothing wrong with that."

Applejack sighed, her ears lowering as she leaned against the wall, hugging herself. "I just don't want them to feel out of place. I know they have their traditions, and we have ours, but I just want them to see how much _better_ theirs could be."

"Better? Applejack-" before Korra could continue, Pinkie Pie appeared and wrapped her arm around Applejack's arm, while dragging her away.

"Applejack, come on! We've already got volunteers for the Flag Finding mission!"

The country pony was forcibly dragged away by the excitable pony, leaving the Avatar to silently hope Applejack will come to her senses. Maybe playing this game won't be so bad.

(~)

At the back of the mansion, where there stood an old playground, decorated beautifully just for the party and for the kids to play on as their own private winter wonderland. Pinkie Pie stood before her family, the Apple family, and the airbender children, as well as Spike, Ali, Mika and San, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, in order to play the searching game. At least the kids were involved so maybe the youngest would be able to rise the flag the next day after all. But, it would be sad if only one of them rises the flag and the others don't. Applejack hoped that would not be the case.

Pinkie Pie began pairing up the teams, "Limestone Pie, you're the judge! Big Mac, Marble Pie, you're team one!" Pinkie forcibly shoved Big Mac and Marble close to each other.

While it went unnoticed by many upon first glance, Big Mac did find the shy silent pony undeniably adorable. She was a pony of very few words just like him and often had difficulty expressing her emotions as it seems. Even if he didn't completely know at first, Marble found the anthro stallion incredibly handsome and charming. She liked how strong and calm he was. She couldn't help but blush once he stood before her, thankfully her mane covered half of her face so hopefully he didn't notice. Big Mac was blushing as well, which somewhat blended against his red colored skin.

Next, Pinkie Pie paired up the youngest apple with her older sister. "Crusaders and Maud, you're team two!" she quickly zipped towards the older generation of both families and paired them up as well, "Ma, Pa, you're gonna be with Granny Smith. Don't think of it as team _old_, think of it as team three!

She popped from behind the airbenders, "Kai, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, you're team Air! Or team four, since there's four of you! Spike, you, Ali, Mika and San are Team Scales! Or team five! And I'm with Applejack of course, since we might be cousins!" Pinkie cleared her throat before explaining the scenario to the others, "As everybody knows, when the three tribes united to form Equestria, the first flag was sewn by Nimble Thimble. It's tradition to raise a flag on Hearth's Warming to celebrate that famous day. But who gets to put the flag on Holder's Boulder?"

"You mean on the flagpole?" Applejack reminded.

"Oh right, not in the farm this time."

"Thanks to you!" Limestone said sarcastically and bitterly.

Pinkie only rolled her eyes, "Sheesh." she said before reverting back to her enthusiastic self, "And who's the lucky one who gets to put the flag on the highest point?"

"Traditionally, it's the youngest-" Applejack began, but was interrupted when Pinkie Pie shouted quickly.

"On your marks get set, go!"

The teams split up to search for the stone, which was hidden somewhere around the house, since inside they didn't want to disturb the others guests or get in their way. The mansion was surrounded by a small forest with multiple rocks around the grounds, so the children and groups searched around to find the obsidian stone. Applejack and Pinkie searched the left side of the house, looking for the stone.

"I still don't understand." Applejack said.

"Earlier today, Limestone Pie hid an obsidian stone. Whoever finds it gets to raise the flag! I already told you, remember?"

"It's not that, it's just…this is all so…different."

"Well, how else would we do it?"

"I don't know... I sure hope everypony else is havin' a better time."

(~)

On the right side of the house, Marble and Big Mac searched for the stone. Needless to say their conversations were…well, not very informative. All Marble said was "Mm-hm." and all Big Mac said was "Eeyup." It didn't take long for them to realize that they were both ponies of very few words, and that those were their usual catchphrases that nobody else would understand but their siblings.

"Mm-hm."

"Eeeeeeeeeyup."

Many would believe that these two were just too shy to even have a conversations. However, to them this was actually the most engaging talk they had ever had with somepony. Marble liked that Big Mac could show so much emotion into just one word. Not to many ponies could do that in her opinion. She could tell if he was having fun or bored just by listening to his "Eeyups", and likewise Big Mac could tell a lot from Marble by her "Mm-hms". They didn't need words to say how they felt, because they didn't need them.

Sometimes, actions really do speak louder than words.

(~)

Granny Smith, Cloudy Quartz and Igneous Rock searched the front of the house for the stone. The elderly country pony began a conversation with the two, finding them to be actually be quite charming. "So, how'd you meet your diddy feller?" she asked Cloudy.

"We were chosen by the Pairing Stone, and betrothed within a fortnight."

"The choosing stone decreed 'thou shalt love one another', and lo, it was so." Igneous explained, while his wife nodded in agreement. This story truly fascinated Granny.

"Hooee, I gots to look into this oldfangled choosin' stone thing. You reckon it knows any apple fire-red hunks?"

Cloudy giggled while her husband blushed bashfully, "Indeed so." these country ponies may have such strange costumes, but they were indeed fun to talk to.

(~)

The Crusaders and Maud searched the farther back of the house with more stones around the area. The three really didn't know how to really starts a conversation with Maud, she didn't seem like the kind of pony who likes talking. Yet, they couldn't be rude. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gestured to Apple Bloom to start a conversation since they could possibly be related after all. The earhbender pony shyly scratched the back of her head before asking, "What does the rock look like?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It looks like something that formed when volcanic lava cooled quickly." Maud replied in her deadpan voice while inspecting several rocks around her.

"Oh."

"Have you ever wished you could turn into a rock?"

"I had a dream once I was an apple."

"I once dreamed I was a ball." said Scootaloo.

"I was a snowflake." said Sweetie Belle.

Maud stood up from squatting down looking at the rocks and turned around to face the three ponies. Regardless of her serious and emotionless exterior, her tone was an odd mixture of deadpan and kind. "We have a lot in common when it comes to thinking about turning into things." she said.

Even though she didn't communicate or expressed her emotions like every other pony, that didn't mean she wasn't nice. Her compliment made the Crusaders blush and started to feel more comfortable with the earth pony with a very unique personality.

(~)

Applejack was just about ready to give up on this search when she spotted the aribenders approach her, along with Spike and the spirit trio. "Did ya'll find it?"

Ikki shook her head, "No. All we found was this picture of a rock." the younger airbender revealed the piece of paper with the drawing of a dark colored rock and upon witnessing it, Pinkie Pie gasped in awe.

"You found it! You found it!" she smiled and hugged the confused child, while Applejack was beyond baffled by this revelation.

"A _picture_? I've been lookin' for a _real_ stone, Pinkie Pie!" said the country pony.

Pinkie released Ikki and arched an eyebrow at her friend, as if she had just said the strangest thing she had ever heard. "Um, that would be _weird_." she shook it off before reverting back to her happy self, "Do you know what this means? You guys get to raise the flag tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" the children cheered, they already knew they would rise the flag but it was still a lot of fun to do.

"That was fun!" said Meelo as he and the others ran inside to share their experience with the grownups. Applejack had to admit, they sure seemed happy, but it was a shame this couldn't be exactly how Pinkie's family did it, which only made her wonder if them having their old fashioned traditions here would make them feel out of place, they most certainly didn't seem to do the same things everyone else was doing, they barely even touched the treats set out for everyone, and they mostly spent the night chatting with either each other or the Apples. They didn't interact with everybody else.

"So, what now?" she asked the pink pony.

"Well, normally at this point it's time to hide the presents."

Applejack shook her head in disbelief, "Y'all _hide_ your presents?"

"Of course! What's more fun than getting a present? Finding a present! Although, most years, nopony finds one."

"So _nopony_ gets presents?" Applejack could not believe what depressing news she was hearing.

"Eh, not usually." Pinkie said with a shrug, acting as if it wasn't that big of a deal, which shocked Applejack even more.

"So lemme get all this straight." she began counting with her fingers while mentioning each of the Pie's so called traditions, "You're only allowed to eat rock soup for dinner, then the pony who finds this rock gets to raise the flag, but not really 'cause you don't got no flagpole, and to top it off, you don't even get presents?"

For a moment, Pinkie's enthusiasm came to a halt as she began putting Applejack's words into perspective. "Well, it doesn't sound very fun when you say it _that_ way." she said. In reality, it was true. Compared to how this entire party was set up, her family's normal traditions seemed almost…half-done. Still, she loved sharing those traditions with her family every year, but maybe there could be another way for them to celebrate it, even if it was just once.

"Not to mention I haven't seen your folks barely interact with anybody else."

"Well, they're just not used to all of this. My family is every traditional, you wouldn't believe how many pretty pleases with a cherry on top I had to do to get them to come tonight."

"Wait…they didn't want to come in the first place?"

Realizing she had let the cat out of the bag, Pinkie Pie blushed and fiddled with her hair, her ears lowering down in sadness. "Well…I…you see…I just really wanted our families to get along."

"Well, how 'bout you picture this: Both our families, openin' presents, raisin' the flag…?"

"Picturing it... Loving it…!"

"We've been doin' everythin' your way, what'ya say we could mix it up a bit?"

(~)

Back inside the party, Limestone leaned against the wall, looking down at the picture of Holder's Bolder in her hand. How she wished she was back on the farm instead of here. She missed her family's traditional rock soup, with all rock, the traditional searching for the stone, and hiding presents, only now they had to actually open presents the night before Heart's Warming Day because it was some silly dragon's idea. Why did Pinkie Pie have to make friends with these weirdos? This was not her Heart's Warming Eve, and it certain wasn't her family's. They didn't even want to participate in this, but Pinkie Pie was just too persistent. It was no wonder the Pies barely associated with anybody else, she refused to speak to anybody. Pinkie tried to make things better by bringing the rock soup and introducing a mediocre knockoff of their search for the stone, but it just wasn't the same. And worse, it felt like these people were trying to teach her and her family something that just wasn't theirs. It wasn't fair at all, and her family complied.

At least, that's what she thought. To her hour and shock she saw her own parents associating not only with Granny Smith but an elderly woman with a red scarf around her neck, Maud was talking with the Crusaders, and making them laugh, and Marble was making goo-goo eyes at Applejack's big brother. She could not believe this, how was any of this suppose to be a good thing?

All eyes fell upon the top of the staircase where Korra stood, "Alright everybody, it's only thirty minutes till midnight, but due to a certain somebody who's patience just couldn't wait any longer-" her eyes darted to a certain little dragon who hid behind her dress while blushing and smiling, flashing his pearly white teeth. "-and since I know some of you probably can't wait either, I know I can't, what'ya say we open our presents now!"

The room bursted with loud cheers and applauds, much more so than even Korra would have expected to see. Apparently it wasn't just children who couldn't wait to open their gifts. However, the only ones who weren't cheering were the Pies. Applejack took notice of this and decided to take matters into her own hands.

It didn't take long for everyone to each pick one of their gifts in order to hand them to the one person they got them for. First was Jinora, who gave Ikki her present. The young girl tore the colorful paper like there was no tomorrow and gasped in awe at the gift. It was a Princess Celestia plush toy, since she was one of her favorite alicorn princesses. She enthusiastically hugged her sister and offered her her gift. Jinora opened it and smiled sweetly. Her little sister had gotten her a hand woven headband with one of her favorite flowers as a decoration, a Lilly. It was so thoughtful and simple, just the way she liked it.

One by one, friends and family gave and received unique and special gifts. Bolin gave Asami hers and she nearly breasted with tears of joy. Bolin, sweet lovable and goofy Bolin, made her clay figures of the two of them holding hands with a heart behind them, and at the bottom the words "Me and my girl, forever" was engraved. It wasn't exactly a work of art, especially with their eyes only two black dots, but still it was the most thoughtful and romantic gift she could have received. And it didn't cost him a dime, he made it all himself.

Asami's gift made him tear up as well. She had melted metal to make him his own medallion that read "My hero" on the center. This was her way of saying he was always a winner in her eyes. Bolin hugged and kissed her with so much love it brought him to tears.

Teo and Erika exchanged gifts as well. Teo got her a pair of dancing shoes and, interestingly enough, Erika got him a pair of shoes as well. After all, dancing was what brought them together.

Tu shyly gave Opal her gift, which was a lovely crystal lotus flower and she gave him some weight for him to work out. Both were simple, but they indicated how well they have come to know one another.

P'Li was given a beautiful silk dress from the airbenders, Discord was given a weird lamp that looked like him from Fluttershy and he got her a fun playground for her animal friends. Rainbow Dash gave Scootaloo a brand new scooter and Rarity gave Sweetie Belle her own microphone to sing with.

Flash gave Twilight what he knew she would love…a book. He knew her all too well. And she gave him something he would keep forever: an expandable sword!

Mako looked down at his gift for Korra. He had no question if it was good enough because he thought long and hard on what to give her. It would be hard because Korra was someone who never asked for much, and being a magical alicorn princess she could already have so much if she wanted, but she wasn't anywhere near materialistic. Tonraq and Senna gave her a brand new parka and she graciously hugged them in return.

Applejack noticed the Pies weren't participating in the gift giving, no doubt a sad side effect from never getting a gift on Heart's Warming. But she was determined to change that. Since Granny brought more presents for everyone, Applejack knew the Pies wouldn't go gift-less this year.

"Hey, ya'll. What'd ya standin' around here for? We've got gifts for everyone."

"Not interested." Limestone replied bitterly.

"Thou is correct, Limestone Pie." said Igneous Rock, "We will politely wait until thee morrow to present gift seeking."

"Well this year, we all get presents, without having to find them." Applejack was not about to let these Pies miss out on Heart's Warming, so she took Ma and Pa by the hands and led them to the rest of the group. She opened up the chest Granny had brought and gave both of the parents a gift.

"Go ahead, open em!"

The couple looked at one another skeptically. This wasn't how they normally did things, but maybe it wouldn't hurt. Igneous was given a wrapped up shovel with a red bow tie and Cloudy was given a wooden jewelry box. These were very extravagant gifts, ones they were not used to.

"Now Igneous can work on the farm with ease and Cloudy you now have a lovely box to keep your jewelry in."

"I do not have such material possessions." she said, her eyes slightly narrowing, as if taking the gift itself as an insult to her simple ways.

"And our family have cultivated the rocks for generations with our bear hooves, never with the use of nonessential tools."

Applejack was taken a back by this. She was only trying to be nice and make them feel special. This wasn't going as well as she hoped so she tried to make the most of it. "Well then, Marble Pie come here. I'm sure we've got a present for you too."

The youngest Pie was hesitant to approach the pony, so Applejack walked up and have her a box for her to open. She carefully unwrapped the colorful paper and opened the box, seeing it was a Heart's Warming sweater with snowflake prints.

"Aww, don't it look adorable?" Applejack commented, which made Marble Pie blush and sit back down, hiding her face with her mane. A.J. thought she would be a bit more, well thankful for the gift. It wasn't perfect or expensive but it was a nice thought. She just didn't understand.

"Uh…how about…Maud, I'm sure you'll like somethin' from in here….hopefully." she said, whispering the last word to herself. She rummaged through the luggage and pulled out a pair of hiking boots. "Oh, hey, how about these?"

Maud took the boots and studied them, though given her deadpan expression she carried twenty four seven it was hard to tell what her initial reaction would be.

"These would be perfect for hiking on the mountains of the Earth Kingdom for my rock studies. Plus, they're in my favorite color. Thanks, Applejack."

The country pony sighed. At least one of them liked the gifts. Pinkie Pie knew her folks weren't liking the presents, she knew Applejack meant well but these gifts just weren't suited well with her parents and their ways. Personally, she thought they were lovely, but her parents did not see them that way.

"I don't understand." Applejack said. "You don't like the gifts at all?"

"No!" Pinkie intervened, looking nervous, "They're great, uh, right everypony?"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie! Truly thou cannot favor this madness!" Igneous Rock shouted, tossing the shovel aside, starling everyone and putting the gift giving to a screeching halt. Team Avatar didn't like where this was going.

Pinkie Pie felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Her parents weren't happy, Marble wasn't speaking (as always) and Limestone definitely appeared to be on Ma and Pa's side of things.

"Well, I wanna be one big family!"

"But what about what _we_ usually do?!" Limestone said, gaining up on her younger sister, "We always do Heart's Warming Eve _our_ way, but you just had to drag us all the way out here, and for what? To be outcasts at your fancy modern human party?"

"I, um, well…"

"We couldn't even do the flag finding mission like we normally do, and we had to leave the rock out of our rock soup just so your two legged friends can be happy, and worst of all we had to spent tonight away from the farm! Are our traditions not enough for you anymore now that you're part of some hero team?!"

"I…I don't know!" the poor pony began to tear up, "Don't make me choose!"

Applejack felt terrible. Instead of making things better she made them worse. "I didn't mean to cause a fuss... Why don't we just see if we can find a gift for you, Limestone?"

"The only present I want is to go home!" she exclaimed, her angry tone caused Pema to hold her children close while Tenzin tried to make peace.

"Please, if we take a moment to-"

"Stay out of this, old timer!"

"Hey, you have no right to call him that!" Applejack exclaimed, becoming annoyed with the pony's bad temper, who was now unleashing all of her pent up rage she had been keeping inside the whole night.

"Well, you have no right to force your way into our family!"

Her response only made Applejack angrier. "If you didn't want to come maybe you should have just stayed with your oversized boulder!"

The Pie's gasped in horror at the words that came out of Applejack's mouth, and she quickly realized what she had said. This only infuriated Limestone that she clenched her fist and aimed for an attack. Korra and the others immediately reacted and reached out to stope Limestone as she aimed her fist at Applejack's face. She quickly maneuvered the punch but in doing so the picture Limestone kept of Holder's Boulder in the pocket of her shirt, flew off due to her rapid movement and the paper flew out. Applejack completely dodged the attack by doing a summersault and landing behind Limestone. The angry pony realized what had happened and painfully witnessed as the photograph flew off and landed…

Right in the fireplace.

_"Nooooooooooooooo!"_ Time seemed to move slowly as Limestone had to watch the picture of her family's most prized possession burn in flames. She got down on her knees, her eyes shaken by the sight and she couldn't even mouth a single sentence. Everyone in the room only stood still, watching as the poor heartbroken pony witnessed the last bit of the image disappear in burning ash.

Applejack had never felt more awful in her life. If she had not agitated Limestone to begin with this never would have happened. "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" she looked back at Pinkie's family, who looked at her in shame, minus Pinkie Pie who looked at her with worry. She looked all around the room and seeing everyone's shocked expressions did the reality dawn upon her.

She had not made Heart's Warming better…she made it worse. She couldn't even face them. With her eyes closed shut her body started to glow and she morphed into her pony form before galloping out of the room.

Pinkie Pie spoke in hopes of easing the tension, "Please, this was all a misunderstanding! I know Applejack, and she'd _never_ do _anything_ bad to _anypony_!"

Limestone finally spoke up, "Look around, Pinkie Pie! None of us wanted to come in the first place and now I don't have anything of Holder's Boulder for Heart's Warming. This is all her fault and yours!"

As tears welled up in Pinkie's eyes her body began to glow and she morphed into her pony form before galloping out of the room as well. Korra attempted to go after them both, but was stopped by Granny Smith.

"Let me talk to them." she said, "I may be old but I still got plenty to say." Korra complied and allowed the elderly pony to speak with the two sad ponies, leaving Team Avatar and the others with the Pie family. While Granny went to deal with Pinkie and Applejack, they had a few things to say to the Pies as well.

(~)

On the balcony of the mansion, a grief-stricken Applejack hid her face in her hooves, allowing the soft snow to gently fall all around her as she cried. How could she had been so stupid? All she wanted was to make the Pies feel welcome, but all she did was make them feel different. How could she go back inside after that? She ruined everything, there was no denying it.

"I really cracked the corn this time."

"I really popped the piñata this time." another voice was heard, sniffing and crying from above Applejack. She looked up and saw a family figure up on the roof of the house.

"Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie yelped when she heard her friend. Peeking down she saw the orange pony, crying just like her, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she used her airbending to lower herself downwards.

"What are _you_ doin' here?"

"I came here to think!" the two said simultaneously, "You did? So did I!" regardless of the situation, the two best friends couldn't help but laugh at their simultaneous responses.

Applejack lowered her ears as a sign or regret, "I'm too ashamed to go back there. Your family, my family, everyone, they all must think I'm such a nincompoop."

"Aw, no-one thinks that! Pushy, aggressive, mean…" Pinkie quickly stopped once noticing Applejack's annoyed expression, "Oh, I'm not helping. Sorry."

"I'm sorry I tried to forced my traditions over yours. I don't want you to have to choose between the family you were born into and friends who love you like one. I really hoped we could be one big happy family. I guess not."

"Don't say that! If anything, I'm to blame too. I should have told you all the truth before, but I really thought if I still did some of my family's traditions they wouldn't feel so out of place. You're right, you guys are my family too, that's why I wanted mine to be a part of yours and everybody else's."

The two girls were startled when another voice was heard from the entrance. The elderly pony leaned against the doorframe. "You want to know why Holder's Boulder's so danged important?" Granny smith asked. She exhaled her breath against the glow window and started making drawings on the window with her finger. "Well, now their great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Holder Cobblestone, he found that boulder in a dragon's nest, older than time itself! He built the family farm around it, even though it was just an ordinary rock. It always brought him good luck."

"How did you know that story?" Pinkie asked, "I never told you about it."

"Yer Ma and Pa told me and Yin the story. They're nice fellers once you get to know 'em."

Applejack's body glowed bright and she changed into her anthro form, her eyes were open wide now. "Aw, crickets! That is important! Pinkie, I'm sorry. I got so caught up in the things your family was doin', I never asked why they did it!"

Pinkie Pie morphed into her anthro form as well. "You know, I always knew Holder's Boulder was important, but I guess I forgot to really appreciate it sometimes."

"Guess we both had the wrong mentality, didn't we?"

"Guess we did."

"Thanks, Granny. You came just in the nick of time." suddenly, Applejack jumped back in shock when a strange looking gift landed in front of her.

"Hey, my Heart's Warming gift!" Pinkie exclaimed with joy, "I hid it up here for you to find it, Applejack."

The country pony giggled, "Only you would hide a present on a roof." she read the card tied to a string and tears once again rolled down from her eyes. But these were tears of joy. "_To Applejack, from Pinkie Pie. Cousins forever."_

Pinkie Pie's eyes teared up as well and the two embraced in a warm hug. It didn't matter if they were related or not, they would always be family, because that was what Heart's Warming Eve was truly all about.

"You're family really does have some great traditions, Pinkie Pie."

"So do you, Applejack. Happy Heart's Warming."

"You too."

(~)

Companied by Granny, the two ponies headed back to the party, and once arriving all eyes were on them. Pinkie noticed that most of the presents have yet to be open.

"You guys didn't open the rest of your presents?" she mentioned.

"We didn't want to without you guys." Jinora said.

Lin approached the show, her green eyes filled with sympathy. "You kids doing okay?"

"We're fine, Lin." Applejack said before stepping before the Pie family and she hung her head in shame, "I'm really sorry. I wasn't tryin' to disrespect ya'll. I was so focused on us bein' one big happy family, I thought we needed the same traditions right away. What I should've done was learn about yours, and teach you about ours, and over time, we'd make new traditions together. I'm sorry, y'all."

"In truth, our clan owes thou and apology as well." Igneous said while removing his hat, "We feared we would not feel welcome in thou homestead, but we now see we have been fearful of change."

Cloudy nodded with a smile, "But thou have embraced us and our ways with open arms."

Korra smiled at the Pie's, "Just because we do things differently doesn't make your traditions are any less important, nor does it mean you have to give them up. It really doesn't matter how we celebrate Heart's Warming. On a farm, in a mansion, heck even while camping in the woods, the important thing is that we celebrate it together as a family, because _that's_ what it's really all about."

Maud Pie stepped forward and stood beside the princess and addressed to her parents, "Pinkie Pie only wanted to share her new calling with all of us. She may not be as passionate about rocks as the rest of us, but she's still our Pinkie Pie. The Pinkie we love."

To everyone's astonishment, Maud smiled as Pinkie hugged her older sister tightly.

All eyes fell on Limestone, who had her arms crossed the entire time. Out of everyone, she have yet to say anything or apologize for her behavior. After a moment of silence, she sighed and looked upon Applejack with eyes of regret. "I'm…sorry for trying to punch you earlier."

"And I'm sorry for ruinin' your photo."

"Eh, it's just a picture anyways. The Bolder may be important but not enough for me to go all FireLord Ozai on you."

Applejack blinked in surprise, "You know about Ozai?"

"Well, duh! I may be a rock farmer but I still like doing other things in my spare time, like read history." for the first time all night, Limestone smiled a genuine smile, while half of Team Avatar giggled lightly at Limestone's humor. "Well, don't just stand there! We got presents to open!"

The room burst into cheers and applauds, happy to know that the worst was behind them and so the gift giving proceeded. Mako remembered he had yet to give Korra her gift. He tapped on her shoulder and presented her with a white rectangle shaped box with a red bow on top. Twilight and Pinkie Pie peeked from behind her shoulder to see what it was.

"What did you get? What did you get?" Pinkie asked excitedly and Korra opened the gift. The Avatar's eyes widened in awe and she nearly caught her own breath. She gently took the gift out from the box and marveled at its beauty.

"It's a…twig?" Twilight asked, confused by the gift and why Korra liked it so much.

Asami, Bolin and Flash peeked out from behind Mako and were also skeptical on his choice of gifts. Why did he give her a twig? Well, the twig also had a red thick string of fabric wrapped around it in a neatly decorated fashion with a carving of the water tribe and fire nation symbol onto the side.

"Mako…it's beautiful." Korra said, her eyes tearing up.

"I don't get it." Asami voiced out.

Mako lightly chuckled as he began explaining the gift to her, "It's a twig from the tree Korra and I slept underneath the night Bolin was kidnapped by the Equalists. It was also the first time I realized Korra and I have something special."

Hearing this made Twilight, Pinkie and Asami swoon. "Awwwwwww!"

"Then what's the string for?" Flash asked.

"It's from one of mom's old folk tales." Mako explained.

"The Red String of Fate." Korra finished for him.

"Right. It's suppose to connect those who are destined to meet one another, regardless of time, or place or circumstances."

"It may stretch and tangle…"

"…But never break."

Hearing all of this, and the way both Korra and Mako finished the story of the string, the others just started to cry. Asami and Bolin cried on each other's shoulders while Flash blew his nose on a tissue. "That's so romantic!"

Korra then noticed something about the string, "Wait, this fabric…it's from your dad's scarf. You gave it to your grandmother."

"It's alright, dear." Yin said, appearing behind the two, "It was my gift to him and you."

Korra couldn't have asked for a more thoughtful gift. She placed a hand on Mako's cheek and kissed him full on the lips. "This is the best gift ever. I don't know how mine will ever top it."

"I'd love whatever you get me." he said honestly.

Korra chuckled nervously, "Then you're probably gonna need a moment after this." she nodded her head, gesturing to turn around and once he did his jaw dropped.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash rolled in his old police officer bike…which had been painted with a stunning bronze gold paint, but not too flashy or shinny, just right for him, and the side of the bike were designed to look similar to wings with an emblem of a police badge with a flame inside of it.

"That's…that's my old bike!" Mako said, stemming the words due to his amazement. "I thought the spirit vines destroyed it!"

"Funny thing, I found it tangled in the wilds one day and did a little work on it. Asami did help with the engineering stuff, though."

"Call that my gift to you!" Asami clapped her hand on Mako's shoulder, who was still in awe.

"I know how much you missed that bike." said Korra, "And I wanted to let you to feel one of a kind too."

Mako's shocked expression slowly shifted into a smile and he scooped up his girlfriend in one of their signature spinning hugs. "I love it!" he said before placing her down and kissing her full on the lips. "Happy Heart's Warming."

"Happy Heart's Warming."

"Happy Heart's Warming, Mommy!" a voice spoke out…making Korra and Mako quickly spun around to see Ali, Mika and San hovering before them.

Mako blinked, "Mika?…did you just…?"

"Daddy!" the little spirits with dragonfly wings all said in unions…with their mouths! The couple could not believe their ears.

"_You can talk?!_"

Jinora peeked out from behind them, "Technically speaking, younger spirits do have the capability to speak once they reach a certain age." she stated matter of factively.

Korra and Mako couldn't believe it, their little children could talk! They never imagined they could feel such happiness and pride all at once. This must be how being a parent feels like. The spirits hugged their parents, happily laughing along with them, as the rest of the gang embraced in the celebration.

But the surprises weren't done there. Luna and Celestia stood at the top of the staircase, clearing their throats to get everyone's attention. Luna spoke up first, "Forgive us for interrupting this memorable moment, but we both have a present to give to our mother, Queen Leilani."

Leilani smiled and wondered what it was her daughters wanted to give her that demanded everyone's attention.

"It's a song our father used to sing when we were fillies." Celestia said, "This song is in celebration of those who are no longer with us in body…but are with us in spirit."

Spike cracked his knuckles and started playing the piano. Korra and Twilight flew upwards and created a spotlight for the princesses while dimming the lights a bit, allowing the candles to light up the room in its enchanting glow. As the music played on, Celestia sang the first verse.

(When I look at you, by Miley Cyrus)

**Celestia:**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

**Luna:**

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

**Celestia:**

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

Once the two sang the chorus together, Leilani's heart swelled up with so much love and happiness. She had not heard this song in so many years, and hearing her beautiful grown up daughters singing it was truly the most wonderful gift she could ever receive.

**Celestia and Luna:**

_Yeah, when my_

_World is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I, I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find a way home anymore that's when I_

_I, I look at you_

As the song carried on, friends and family gripped each other's hands. Even Discord shed a tear or two. Varrick was brawling like a baby, and Korra was gripping her heart, feeling the love that transcended from the words into her heart. She knew both White and Wan would be proud them both.

**Luna:**

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

**Celestia:**

_You love me for who I am_

_Like he stars hold the moon_

**Luna:**

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

The sisters kept on singing while Mako took out his guitar to aid a bit in the music next to Spike, and the princesses sang like they never sang before. Their voices were so strong and powerful and beautiful most of all.

**Celestia and Luna:**

_Yeah, when my_

_World is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I, I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find a way home anymore that's when I_

_I, I look at you_

**Luna:**

_You, appear, just like a dream to me_

_Just like kalendscope colors that cover me _

**Celestia and Luna:**

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breath_

_Don't you know?_

_You're beautiful!_

_Yeah, Yeah!_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find a way home anymore that's when I_

_I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You, appear, just like a dream to me_

The lights lit up once more and the entire room bursted into applauds and Leilani hugged her daughters, while crying tears of joy. That was the best Heart's Warming gift ever. There was not a dry eye in the house, not even Spike could stop the tears. He got his own surprise when Twilight levitated his present onto his lap. The one he had been waiting for all night. Like the excitable little child that he is, he tore open the gift and his smile fell, only to regain it once he saw Twilight smiling at him.

"Just what I always wanted…a book…" he should have expected as much.

(~)

The next morning, Pinkie Pie bursted from the trees, zipping all around in her air scooter, shouting to all. "_Hearth's Warming!_ Hearth's Warming! Hearth's Warming! Hearth's Warming! Hearth's Warming! Hearth's Warming!"

The next day, everyone was having a snow day near the mansion, where Korra stood in the center of a snow filled clearing. "Are you ready?!" her response was met with the cheers from her friends and family and she happily stomped her foot onto the snow, creating a vast skating rink for everybody. Ice sculpture decorated the area, and a crystal gazebo stood onto the center.

It didn't take long for the children and families to jump onto the ice and skate to their heart's content. Twilight and Asami led their boyfriends onto the rink, helping them not to slip and fall, while Pinkie Pie and Rarity gracefully skated across the ice. Mako laughed happily at the scene until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tonraq.

"I want to ask you something, young man."

"Yes, Tonraq?"

"Answer me truthfully. Do you love my daughter?"

"More than anything." he replied honestly and with no hesitation or pretenses, just as Tonraq expected from him.

"And you would fight by her side, no matter what?"

"I have before and I'll do it again. I've got her back and I always will."

Tonraq smiled at the young man's response. "Then, if the time ever comes, I would be more than happy to welcome you into the family…son."

Mako could not believe what he was hearing. All this time he thought he had to prove himself to Tonraq, but just by being his honest and true himself he already did that. That was enough for the Southern Water Tribe chief, and Mako couldn't be happier. He instinctively hugged the man…but once he realized what he was doing he quickly reverted back and chuckled nervously…only to get a great big bear hug from the man.

"Okay, I fell the love now." the firebender said, getting the wind nearly knocked out of him.

(~)

"I'm really glad we got to know you better, Maud." Apple Bloom said to the oldest earth pony. "You're really sweet."

"Likewise, Apple Bloom." she took a rock from her pocket and showed it to the little filly, "You want to pet Boulder?"

"Sure!" the younger pony happily petted Maud's pet rock while Limestone walked by, offering them some sweet rolls, which Apple Bloom ate and shared with Boulder. Maud was so happy to have found a friend in the little pony.

(~)

On the bench, both Marble, who was wearing her new sweater, and Big Mac sat on the opposite side, too shy to scoot closer. Pinkie Pie came in between the two and wrapped her arms around them. "Marble Pie, you want to wish Big Mac a happy Hearth's Warming, don't you! And you too, right Big Mac?"

Marble Pie replied with a happy, "Mm-hm!" and Big Mac also replied with an equally happy, "Eeyup." Pinkie Pie jumped off, leaving the two ponies to enjoy each others company…while sitting a bit closer to one another.

(~)

Granny Smith sipped hot coco with Igneous and Cloudy, as she tried to use their traditional speak to say how much she had come to appreciate their friendship. "Eh, lemme see here, um, 'if thou ask-eth me, thou two art, eh, okay-eth in my book'."

The couple smiled at her kind efforts, they figured they should return the favor, and so Igneous attempted to use a country accent. "Yee-haw'." It maybe wasn't the best impression, but it was the thought that truly mattered.

(~)

Kuvira and Korra were happily chatting near the gazebo while watching everybody get along. "Thanks for inviting me, Korra."

"Of course. What are friends for?" the two gave a toast with there cups of hot chocolate when Suyin approached the two.

"Kuvira, can I talk to you for a minute?" the two girls looked at one another and Korra nodded, politely making her exit, allowing the two to speak. Su leaned against the gazebo alongside Kuvira. A wave of silence surrounded the two before Su spoke, "I know we didn't exactly leave on the best of tearooms last time, and I wanted to say that, maybe…I was wrong."

Kuvira couldn't believe her ears, "Does this mean you will help me and the Earth Queen in establishing a better Earth Kingdom?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I am saying, even if it wasn't my calling…I can see now that maybe it was yours."

Kuvira smiled, "I'm glad you finally understand."

"I'll still be praying you keep doing a good job."

"You won't regret it, Suyin." Kuvira said before the two clanged their coco cups together. However, little did these two know, that this would be the calm before the storm. Even the wisest of people can be led astray with the right kind of deception.

But for now, they would enjoy the good times they had…even if they would not last for long.

(~)

Applejack ripped the paper of her gift that she had found, and wasn't all too surprised to see it was a rock. Pinkie then whispered in her ear and Applejack nodded. Taking a stance, she used the same method the Pies used to create their Heart's Warming dolls and made a perfect statue of both the Pies and Apples together like one big family.

"Happy Hearth's Warming!"

"Happy Hearth's Warmin', Pinkie Pie."

(~)

Mako strum on his guitar while witnessing everyone celebrating their very first Heart's Warming Day together. His three spirit children hovered around him as he began singing in honor of this magical day.

(Give a little more, from Joseph King of Dreams)

**Mako:**

_A single voice_

_Is joined by multitudes in song_

_With every verse_

_They're finding harmony that rise to Heaven_

_Sure and strong_

_Richer and richer the soil on which they thrive_

_And higher a hymn of what it means to be alive_

_You've got to give a little more than you take_

_You've got to leave a little more than what's here_

_You may be prideful of the strides you will make_

_But keep on thing clear_

_You're just a player in a much bigger plan_

_And still you have to give it all that you can_

_Because the meaning of Heart's Warming Day_

_You've got to give a little more than you take_

His girlfriend appeared beside him, singing along to his song as they walked among their friends and family, who listened and smiled to the song.

**Korra:**

_The season fly_

_A family stands where fear once stood_

_Our path unfolds_

_And unafraid we walk in service of a greater good_

**Korra and Mako:**

_Deeper and deeper the lessons we have known_

_Over and over the message we are surely being shown_

At the chorus, everybody joined in this singing.

**Everybody:**

_You've got to give a little more than you take_

_You've got to leave a little more than what's here_

_You may be prideful of the strides you will make_

_But keep on thing clear_

_You're just a player in a much bigger plan_

_And still you have to give it all that you can_

_Because the meaning of Heart's Warming Day_

_You've got to give a little more than you take!_

_(guitar solo)_

_Because the meaning of Heart's Warming Day_

_You've got to give a little more than you take_

And as the snow fell upon the mountainside, and as the music filled the air, children, grownups, ponies, humans and spirits celebrated each in their own way a holiday that was not about the gifts, or the trees, or even the snow, but a reminder of what it truly means to be grateful for what we have. It was Republic City's very first Heart's Warming…

And it was one they would remember for years to come.

A familiar white butterfly, flew down, having been there the entire time silently enjoying the fun and witnessing the happiness of others, she flew around the spirit trio before flying off into the sunrise, off to help spread more good cheer to all. And so, as Ali, Mika and San observed;

"A Happy Heart's Warming to all! And to all a goodnight!"

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 14:5-6~**_

_"One person esteems one day above another; another esteems every day alike. Let each be fully convinced in his own mind. He who observes the day, observes it to the Lord; and he who does not observe the day, to the Lord he does not observe it. He who eats, eats to the Lord, for he gives God thanks; and he who does not eat, to the Lord he does not eat, and gives God thanks."_

_*(~)*_

**Much with my "Amending Fences part 2" chapter, this took A LOT Of work to redo. This is probably the most original of the chapters since I wanted to include everyone. Yes, mainly most characters are simply cameos, if I focused on each and every single one of them this chapter would never end! Besides, the main Characters were Pinkie Pie and Applejack, with only a few side stories. BTW, the songs were "That's when I look at you" from Miley Cyrus (I miss her old songs, so sue me) and "Give a little more than you take" from Joseph King of dreams. I could have used a holiday song, but the lyrics seemed to fit better with the true meaning of Heart's Warming and Christmas in general. You really do need to give a little more than you take.**

**As always, God bless. *kiss kiss***


	24. What about Discord?

**PRAISE THE HEAVENS BECAUSE THERE IS A GOD! I am finally done with finals and can write to my heart's content! Here it is, the second episode with Discord. I hope I did this right, I'm still regenerating from everything, but Good Lord do I feel better now! Hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Okay, enough chatter. ENJOY!**

_*(~)*_

_**Matthew: 16:13-17~**_

_"When Jesus came into the region of Caesarea Philippi, He asked His disciples, saying, "Who do men say that I, the Son of Man, am?"_

_So they said, "Some say John the Baptist, some Elijah, and others Jeremiah or one of the prophets."He said to them, "But who do you say that I am?"_

_Simon Peter answered and said, "You are the Christ, the Son of the living God." Jesus answered and said to him, "Blessed are you, Simon Bar-Jonah, for flesh and blood has not revealed this to you, but My Father who is in heaven."_

_*(~)*_

**What about Discord?**

Spike gave out an exasperated sigh after removing the last book on the now empty shelves. "Didn't we just shelve all the books in the library a few months ago?" the little dragon asked upon seeing the enormous pile of books stocked into hills around the library.

"Yes, but that was because we needed to!" the princess of friendship, Twilight Sparkle said while levitating the last book from Spike's claws in order to place it neatly on the empty shelf along with a couple more.

"This is just because I want to! I call it my "book-sort-cation"! Three uninterrupted days of reorganizing books and all these new additions I got from the Four Nations book store!" just mentioning the words ruffled her feathers with excitement. Organizing books was one of Twilight's favorite hobbies. Aside from reading books, studying spells, practicing her firebending, flying around the city with Korra, having lunch with her boyfriend to talk about their day, and doing a few pushups in her private gym on a good day. Not to mention it was great therapy for her.

"Can you think of anything more relaxing?"

"Well, claw massages, back rubs, bubble baths…" Spike stopped himself halfway once he realized Twilight was more preoccupied with placing the books on the shelves. "You weren't really looking for an answer, were you?"

"I've even devised a better system for organizing them. It decreases the amount of time it takes to find a book you're looking for by nearly three quarters of a second!"

"Whoa. That much?" Spike replied flatly while rolling his eyes. Unlike Twilight, he never was that big of a fan when it came to books, but he tolerated it because it made her happy. A magenta aura surrounded Spike's body and Twilight hugged him tightly while gazing at all the piles of books still needing to be organized.

"Look at them all. Why, there must be at least twenty thousand books to organize!"

Owlowiscious observed from above and hooted. This most certainly was going to be a long weekend.

"Best long weekend ever!" Twilight jumped with glee until she saw Spike's less than thrilled expression. "I'm sure we can make some time for a claw massage and a back rub too." she said with a smile, which made one appear of Spike's face as well.

"Yes! Best long weekend ever!"

(~)

The three days came and went, and in all honesty, Twilight barely noticed. All that time organizing books was such an amazing stress reliever. By the time it was over she felt more rejuvenated than she had been in a while. Regardless of the time that has come and gone over the past several months, Twilight still needed to find ways to relax her nerves and feel at ease once more due to past experiences. And today she couldn't have felt better.

She exited through the palace's main entrance, but it wasn't her castle she was exiting out of, but rather Korra's. Their rooms were interconnected with one another so Twilight could easily move from her palace to Korra's in a flash via their shared inter dimensional bedroom. In anthro form, and holding her hair back in a low ponytail simply because, and her edgier bangs adorning the left side of her face like always, she inhaled and exhaled, taking in the fresh ocean air of Air Temple Island before stepping out.

Spike was close behind her, his poor little dragon eyes squinting due to the bright light that shined above him. He quickly shielded his vision from the brightness with his claws.

"Whoa! That strange yellow orb in the sky! What is that?"

Twilight simply rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "Alright, alright, so it's been a little while since we've seen the sun." she said as she and Spike made their way across the bridge that connected Korra's palace to the island.

"A little while? We've been in that library for three straight days!"

"Yes, but they were three very productive days! Even if you did take that two-hour claw massage break." she said with an amused grin.

"Hey, you promise a claw massage, I'm _getting_ a claw massage."

"Come on, it's not like we missed anything. What, did you think we'd get an unexpected visit from Sozin's comet?"

"No…but how about _two_?!"

Confused, Twilight looked up at the sky to where Spike was pointing towards. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and her wings spread out instinctively. Heading directly towards them was not one, but two comets, burning with fire flying at top speed towards the two. Twilight quickly grabbed hold of Spike and truck and rolled away from the impact. The princess shielded her little dragon companion, awaiting the explosion that would surely come from the two comets colliding into the ground. Surprisingly, that impact didn't come. Hesitantly, Twilight opened her eyes and slowly released Spike once she saw that the two comets had disappeared and standing before them were none other than Rainbow Dash…and Discord?

Well, that would have explained why one comet had a Rainbow tail and the other looked like the designs of a checker plaid shirt. The blue pegasus and chaos creature smiled at the princess and little dragon, in an almost creepy fashion.

"Hello, Twilight! Hi, Spike!" they greeted simultaneously while waving their hands in perfect sync.

Once she recovered from the shock, Twilight dusted herself and happily greeted her friends, not forgetting to question them about their little prank latter on.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash. Good to see you, Discord."

"Did you rehearse before you found us?" Spike asked, still feeling rather annoyed by their antics. A near death experience was no laughing matter, even if they weren't in any real danger.

"What makes you think we practiced?" both Rainbow Dash and Discord replied, once again in perfect sync before giving one another playful grins.

Twilight arched an eyebrow at this. Normally, Rainbow Dash would spend time with Discord while Fluttershy, or P'Li or Korra were around, to whom he often spent time with in a group during Tuesday teas and basketball games. But today was the first time she was seeing only Discord and Rainbow Dash together. And why were they acting so strangely.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash. What's going on here?" she asked, wanting to know what this whole thing was about. Were they preparing her for something or was this just their way of messing with her? If it was, then why was it funny?

Rainbow Dash couldn't contain her amusement any longer and bursted out laughing, hugging her stomach as she did. She flew upwards, wrapping one arm around Discord.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Sorry. Me and Discord are just messin' around. Ha, ha! Like we do." she said with a wink, which only raised Twilight's curiosity even further. Even they didn't joke like this beforehand.

"Really? Since when?"

"Oh, Twilight. We simply had a momentous time together these past three days." Discord said, "You could say it was... "hiss-terical"! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The Draconequus shape-shifted the lower half of his body to resemble that of a snake, complete with slit pupils and a rattle at the end of his tail. The chaos spirit laughed out loud, making Rainbow Dash laugh out loud as well.

"Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha,! Sneaky snake! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Oh, oh! Just _snaking_ around!" Discord laughed along as she "shed" his snakeskin and reverted back to his old mismatched body form. Rainbow Dash couldn't stop laughing at the scene.

"Good one, Discord!" the anthro pegasus and Draconequus high five one another, surprising the princess even more.

"It is?" Twilight asked, not fully understanding what the joke was suppose to be about. What was so funny about a snake? Why was the pun so funny? Okay, it was humorous but why was Rainbow laughing like she would bust a gut like it was the funniest thing ever. She'd seen funny things before and understood why they were, but why couldn't she get the humor in this one?

"Kind of an inside joke from this weekend." Rainbow explained, "You wouldn't really get it unless you were there."

"Oh. Okay. So, have any of you guys seen Korra?" she asked, hoping to try and avoid the awkwardness by bringing up another topic.

"She's probably at that new karaoke cafe downtown main street. We spent a lot of time there this weekend."

"You could say we couldn't…_"Let it go!" _" Discord said with a wink, making Rainbow laugh even harder, and confusing Twilight all the more.

"Uh…okay?"

"We're heading there too but we just came over to pick up-"

"Rainbow! Discord!" a voice called out from the entrance to one of the Island's temples, revealing to be Opal who ran out to greet them. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, O-pely-doo!" Discord greet her with her new nickname, which made the airbender laugh out loud just like Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Discord! You're a riot!"

At this point, Twilight was even more confused than ever. Now Opal was in on some inside joke? What exactly happened that weekend to make Discord the funny guy of the week?

Opal slowly ceased her laughing once she spotted the princess, "Oh, hey Twilight. How was your weekend?"

"It was great. Though not as great as yours, apparently." she said so as politely as she could, though there was no denying the uncertainty in her voice that mainly Spike recognized.

"Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe the crazy stuff Discord did! Especially at the cafe, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What can I say? I got the _"move it, move it, move it, move it like jagger"_!"

Once again, he managed to make Opal and Rainbow Dash laugh so hard that the pegasus was nearly on the ground, laughing at the joke. Twilight had no idea what was so funny about it.

Opal wiped away a tear from her eyes and placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "We'll explain it on the way to the cafe. Trust me, it's hilarious!"

(~)

But even with the description of the even, Twilight still didn't find the humor in anything her friends had mentioned while on the trip there. Discord was dressed as a flying attendant, while creating a floating pillow for Opal to travel on while Twilight and Rainbow traveled via their wings, and using a microphone he retold the events of the weekend they spent together.

"So, when I took the mic the guy asked, "What song do you want to sing?" But I didn't like any of the ones he suggested, so I improvised and sang 101 songs all from scratch!"

"I…guess that's funny." Twilight said, arching an eyebrow.

"It was the funny the _way_ he sang them." Rainbow explained with a chuckle, "Oh man, they were so over the top, ha, ha, ha, ha! I thought I would bust a gut! Ha, ha, ha!"

"And the songs he picked were spot on!" Opal said in between her laughs, but none of this was helping Twilight to fully understand.

Okay, maybe his choices of song might have had some funny puns in them and while she could see the humor they contained, she just couldn't get herself to laugh. Simply explaining how the whole thing went didn't have the same impact as actually witnessing it.

But what was even stranger was that Opal and Rainbow managed to be on such great terms with Discord, almost as if they had been friends for years, when in reality it was only one weekend. Something felt off here, but she didn't know what it was. She especially didn't like this strange bubbling feeling in her stomach. She suspected it may have been hunger, it was almost lunch time after all.

"Oh, Discord, stop right here." Opal pointed downwards to a specific boutique shop down bellow, no doubt Rarity's Four Nations boutique. The group flew down to pick up their other friends to attend the cafe, but Twilight hesitated a bit.

"That was strange, right?" she asked the little dragon ridding on her back, "Since when have those three had inside jokes?"

"Since sometime in the last _three days_, I guess."

"Hey! Nopony _made_ you join me on my book-sort-cation."

"I'm jokin', I'm jokin'!"

Twilight flew down towards the store and opened the door, hearing the ringing of the bell as she did and Spike jumped off of her back. Inside, Rarity was sorting out some cloths with Fluttershy helping her out. The unicorn gasped once she saw her friends enter the store.

"Oh, girls!"

"Hey, Rarity!" Opal greeted the unicorn with a hug followed by Fluttershy.

"And Twilight, you've returned from your book sorting sabbatical!" Rarity greeted the princess and examined her face, placing her hand underneath her chin, gently lifting her face up, "All that organizing has done wonders for your complexion!"

"Thanks! It was very relaxing."

Fluttershy unexpectedly started to giggle, _"Orange_ you glad you did it?"

To Twilight's surprise, that joke was enough to get her other friends laughing out loud. Especially Rarity.

"Orange you glad"!" The unicorn giggled, "Oh, Fluttershy, you're a card!"

"Oh, please. You'll make me blush."

"You do seem to be turning a shade of…" Discord suddenly gasped in hour, "Orange!"

Fluttershy's entire body suddenly turned into an orange, minus her head which was really just colored orange, along with her mane. The entire group, minus Twilight and Spike laughed at the scene, even Fluttershy found it humerus. Rainbow Dash literally tumbled over, laughing so much she kicked her legs while hugging her stomach as he back rested on the floor.

Discord plucked the orange, pealing it and Fluttershy reverted back to normal, still laughing. All the while, Twilight was still supper confused by their reactions.

"Oh, sorry, darling. You see, we were on the island and, uh, ooh, how to explain…"

"Well, let me try and paint her a picture, _dearest_." Discord said while winking at the unicorn, which made little Spike pretty envious.

""Dearest"?" he said to himself, crossing his arms and pouting in annoyance.

The lighting suddenly dimmed and a spotlight shined over Discord, who was now sporting a brown afro, beard and mustache and wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and painting an image of Air Temple Island, all while speaking in a soothing tone. He was imitating Bob Ross.

"You see, we were all at Air Temple Island, and I ended up turning the apple trees into the most— Oh, who am I kidding?" he immediately removed his costume and shoved the art stuff away, reverting both himself and the scene back to the way they were before.

"I simply can't do it justice. You really _had_ to be there."

"We would've invited you to come along too, but we didn't want to interrupt your organizing." Fluttershy said, sweetly. "We know how important it is to you."

Somehow, that didn't make Twilight feel any less out of the loop than she already did. "I appreciate that... Speaking of books, I was able to clear a shelf for those old-fashioned books you wanted to donate, Rarity."

"Oh, pfft, they're not _old_, darling. They're _vintage_, and they're over there!" with her horn glowing brightly, Rarity levitated a bag of books from one of the counters and held it before her friends to see, "I've even included my favorites by former Canterlot designer to the stars Rococo Froufrou!"

"Oh, I love her!" Spike said, his eyes gazing dreamingly at the unicorn.

"_Him_." Rarity corrected while handing him the bag, and arching an eyebrow which made Spike chuckle nervously.

"Eh, he. Both."

"You can organize those books latter." said Rainbow Dash, "Let's go catch up with the others."

"Flash Sentry missed you so much, darling."

Hearing Rarity say this reassured Twilight's confidence. At least she could count on her boyfriend to clear things up. Who knows, maybe he would better explain to her how the weekend went, or maybe she wouldn't feel like the one one out of the loop if Discord didn't get to him as well.

(~)

Once they arrived at the cafe Korra, Mako, Flash, Bolin, Asami, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were already awaiting inside. Flash was the first to stand up and greet his girlfriend.

"Twilight!"

"Hey, Flash!" the two happily embraced right before Flash handed her a single rose.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"And me." Bolin said, while peeking over Flash's shoulder. At least somebody made Twilight laugh today.

"Yes, I missed you too, Bolin." the alicorn princess giggled when the earthbender hugged her tightly, literally lifting her feet up from the ground. Once he lowered her down she received a group hug from Mako and Korra.

The Avatar studied her friend's complexion, happy to see she looked very relaxed and rejuvenated from her book-sort-cation."

"Look at you, you're practically glowing." Korra said, placing her hand on Twilight's cheek like.

"Thanks. That book-sort-cation was just the kind of therapy I needed."

"Well, I know what I need right now." said Rainbow Dash while rubbing her stomach, "Some hot noodles! All that laughing worked up an appetite."

Mako released a loud chuckle, "Discord telling the yokes again?" he asked with a humorous smile, which made even Korra and Flash giggle.

"They're even funnier the second time!"

Twilight didn't realize that her previous concerns had come true. Even Flash, Mako AND Korra were in on the jokes while she still wasn't. In all the times she had been with her friends, for the very first time, she was feeling like the odd girl out. Here friends were all finding Discord hilarious, not to mention how acquainted they had all seemed to have become in the expansion of only three days. How was that even possible? Then again, some friendships do develop a bit quicker than others, and Discord was no longer the power hungry sadistic villain he once was. He had changed, what happened with Tirek was proof of that. But that still didn't mean he wasn't capable of his old tricks now and again, even if they were toned down by this point. Still, why couldn't she figure out what was so funny about his jokes that her friends so clearly got.

"I know what I'm ordering." said Discord, right before magically making his head suddenly look like Applejack, aside from the eye color, tooth and white eyebrows, and spoke in a southern accent, imitating the country pony's voice. "Peanut butter hoof? Yuck, not even with jelly!"

Applejack immediately bursted out laughing, "That's what I said!"

The others laughed along while, once again, Twilight didn't understand what was happening. "Eh, I don't get it."

Pinkie Pie wrapped her arm around Twilight, still laughing. "It was hilarious! I wish we'd taken a picture for you!"

"Oh, well, this should do!" Discord magically zapped himself onto one of the tables and started tap dancing…while wearing peanut butter jars on his feet. This dance alone not only got the group of friends to laugh, but even one of the waitresses who passed on by.

"It's even funnier the second time around!" she said with a giggle before getting back to work.

"Even the waitress gets it?" Twilight asked herself in a whisper. "Must've been some weekend."

"Somepony sorry she missed it?" Spike asked while elbowing her leg.

"Of course not." Twilight replied, but even she herself wasn't fully convinced.

"Well, seems this has become quite the... _sticky_ situation!" Discord said while removing one of the jars, revealing his dragon leg to be completely covered in sticky peanut butter.

"Sticky situation!" Pinkie said within her laughter, unable to contain herself.

"I _guess_ that's funny?"

Korra ceased her laughing long enough for her to speak properly, "Sorry, Twily. The last time we were here Discord did quite the performance."

"Well, that's because-" Discord magically zapped a tuxedo outfit and top hat and cane and began dancing on the table, with a spotlight on him. "They aint "_Never had a friend, never had a friend! They aint never had a friend, never had a friend. Never. Had a. Friend like. ME!_ Cha-cha!"

He finished the dance with jazz hands and suddenly sporting a disco themed outfit, complete with sparkly bell bottom pants and goofy large glasses. This only made the others laugh harder than before. Asami and Opal leaned against one another, trying to keep the other from falling over with laugher. The same was done with Pinkie Pie and Applejack, but Pinkie managed to actually fall and continuously laugh. They didn't mean to make Twilight feel left out, but as hard as they tried, they just couldn't keep themselves from laughing. The memory still tickled them pink.

Flash was able to stop laughing long enough to focus on his girlfriend, "Aw, sorry, Twilight. We haven't even asked how your weekend went."

"It was fine!" she replied, almost rather quickly. She let out a small shriek when Discord suddenly appeared from behind her.

"And yet you look so glum. Does somepony need a huggy-wuggy?" he hugged the anthro alicorn while caressing her mane with his chicken hand and making babying noises, which made Twilight simply narrow her eyes in a deadpan stare. She gently removed his hand and himself away from her.

"I am not glum. I'm glad!" she insisted, even though her expression said otherwise, but she tried her very best to mask it. "I'm glad you all had such a good time together. Having inside jokes can really create a lasting bond between friends."

"I'm just sorry that all this bonding happened while you were holed up in your castle." Discord said, his red eyes increasing in seize to showcase his sadness and disappointment.

"Heh. Oh, don't you worry about Twilight." said Applejack, "Bet you were in hog heaven organizin' all them books. Again."

Twilight's once relaxed and emotionally satisfied sensation was slowly fading away with each outburst of laughter that came from her friends. She had been organizing books all weekend while everybody else was having fun.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Korra asked sincerely, sensing her friend's distress.

"I'm fine. I don't think I'm that hungry after all." she said as she prepared to leave the cafe, only to be stopped by her boyfriend.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I just need to get Rarity's books on the shelf, you know I never like to leave anything half done."

"You can do that latter." Asami said.

"Nah, it's okay."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Bolin asked, "They just added cheese cake to the menu!"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you latter." with that, Twilight left the cafe, leaving her friends to wonder what was going on with her. Korra suspected something was off, there seemed to be something bothering Twilight even she herself didn't fully understand.

But while everyone else was concerned, Discord was grinning with interest.

(~)

Instead of going back to her castle like she said she would, Twilight sat on a bench in Republic City park, her head resting against her hands and her elbows rested on her knees, all the while Spike ate dumplings from a bag.

"I can't believe I missed out on all that bonding!" Twilight voiced out in disappointment. Everybody was getting along so well with Discord and they understood his jokes perfectly, why didn't she. Maybe she really did need to be there to understand, but it still didn't change the fact that they all had fun without her. Why was she feeling this way? She just didn't understand, she had never been in this kind of predicament before. Even if her friends had done things without her she could understand what they did that was fun, why was this so different?

Spike gulped before speaking, "I knew it! you _are_ jealous!"

Upon hearing the word, Twilight's pony ears perked upwards in aware. Jealous? Her? When had she even been jealous? And what did she have to feel jealous about? Making friends is what she encouraged, heck what she represented as a Princess. Both her and Korra. She knew one couldn't hang out with all friends all the time, so why would she feel envious about this whole thing anyway? It made no sense in her mind.

"Spike, I'm the Princess of Friendship. I don't get jealous. I'm sorry I missed out because sharing that experience would've helped me with my Princess of Friendship duties!"

Spike tossed a dumpling into his mouth and chewed while staring at Twilight with a deadpan stare. "Come again?" he asked with his mouth full. That didn't sound like the Twilight he knew.

"If our friends could enjoy three full days with Discord that much, it must have something to do with the specific things they did together! If we could find out what those things were, it could be a real breakthrough in the science of friendship!"

All Spike could do was arch a suspicious eyebrow. What was Twilight blabbing on about? Since when was friendship a science? Something was definitely off here.

"Twilight, are you sure you just don't want to admit your jealous so you're making up these excuses just to ignore it?"

Twilight simply scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Spike! Why would I be jealous, anyway? Just because our friends all bonded with Discord so easily in only three days while I was in my castle organizing books and now they're all laughing together over inside jokes I don't understand and it makes me feel left out because I want to understand but I can't and I have no idea what to do about it?!"

Spike jumped and fell from the bench once Twilight's wings spread out and the tips caught magenta colored fire, the same way they did right before she confronted Starlight Glimmer the last time. The princess took in slow deep breaths, closing her wings as the fire disappeared.

"No, no. No. I'm sure I'm just frustrated. Once I figure this out everything will be back to normal." she insisted. This bubbling feeling in her stomach couldn't have been jealousy, after all she didn't resent Discord nor did she have a real problem with him making friends with her friends, that was what they thrived to do to begin with. So, maybe she was just upset she didn't fully understand what they were laughing about. Maybe if she did, it would solve everything. There was no way she was going to fail this friendship test, and maybe this would be a way for her to learn more about friendship to better improve on it. That had to be it.

"Spike, I have and idea!"

"Oh, boy."

(~)

Back in Equestria, Korra and Flash Sentry entered the palace library and spotted Twilight organizing sheets of paper and shoving them and a quill into her saddle bag.

"Twilight, can we talk?" Flash asked.

"Sure, go ahead." the alicorn said, while still continuing her organization.

The Avatar and the stallion looked at her with concern, "We wanted to talk to you about this afternoon." Korra explained, "We're sorry you felt left out about the whole Discord thing."

"Why would I feel bad about that?" the princess lied, to which Korra and Flash were both already perfectly aware of.

"Twilight, you know you can't hide anything from us, right?" she stated, placing her hands on her hips in a firm manner.

"Korra, relax. It got it all figured out."

"Oh, really?" the Avatar asked sarcastically, but the princess simply ignored it.

"Yeah. If I can figure out how these funny moments you all shared came to pass, I can use this data to help advance friendships everywhere."

Korra arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Say what?"

The tone of her voice was enough to shake Twilight back to her senses. "Okay, you caught me! I just want to get in on the jokes, that's all! I hate being out of the loop, you guys had so much fun with Discord and I want to know why!"

"We just did." Flash said, "I wish I could explain the whole thing more specifically for you, but-"

"I know, I know, I had to be there, so I've heard."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you're right. I wasn't there so I want to figure out what was so fun about last weekend. Just saying it isn't helping, so I'm going with a different approach."

"Twilight, babe, are you sure you're not just…well, jealous?"

"It's okay if you are." Korra insisted, "Believe me, I know jealousy isn't an easy thing to admit and-"

"Don't you guys worry, I got it covered. Trust me." the princess got her things and quickly flew out of the room before they could interrogate her any further. She didn't want to admit she could possibly feel jealous, because she believed there was no way she ever could. She didn't know what she would do if she realized she was having this feeling and for no good reason. Not her. Not the princess of friendship. No way and no how.

Flash and Korra exchanged the same worried looks. "You know she's in denial, right?"

The Avatar nodded her head, "Well, she's never been in this position before. Deep down she knows it's possible, but she doesn't want to acknowledge that."

"But she'd at least tell you. You guys tell each other everything."

"Yeah, but this isn't about me, it's about her. If she won't admit it to herself she won't admit it to me."

"So, what do we do?"

"For now, let's just make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy."

"So, it's not gonna end well, will it?"

"Judging by the current events…probably not."

(~)

Just as Korra predicted, Twilight Sparkle was going along with her idea to prove to herself she wasn't jealous, or to at least remove the sensation by trying to find a way to feel part of the loop once again. Korra and Flash didn't want to push her, but they did keep their eye on her to make certain she didn't do something too drastic. Twilight's emotions tended to get out of hand if not further explored.

The princess stood on the stairs of the entrance to the Air Temple with all of her friends gathered together, all the while Spike held a clipboard and quill, ready to write down some notes.

"Thank you for coming. I wouldn't have asked you here if it wasn't important."

"I love important!" Pinkie Pie said with glee.

"I figured since you all had so much fun this weekend I thought we could have even more fun, since I missed out on all the shenanigans you had with Discord."

Bolin raised his hand into the air, "I have a question: Why is Spike holding a clipboard?"

The little dragon quickly hid the board away behind his back while Korra simply groaned and face palmed herself.

"Okay, you caught me. I was also hoping I could use the data from your weekend to help advance friendships all over Equestria."

"Well, I like the sound of that!" said Applejack, with the other Mane Six, Bolin, Opal and Asami all in general agreement, while Mako was bait skeptical on this but not completely denouncing it. However, Korra and Flash knew exactly the motive behind this,

"Perfect. Let's start with the snake."

Rainbow Dash and Discord sucked in their lips, trying not to burst out laughing but to no avail. The two just bursted out laughing, Discord doing so more historically than the anthro pony.

"I don't know if I can get it out! It's too funny!"

"Oh, but we must! It's for the greater good!" said Discord before narrating the events, "It started when we were helping P'Li and Pema with the garden, and then Rainbow Dash saw a snake!"

"I think it was a garden hose." Opal said with a giggle.

"It was a hose snake. Super deadly." Rainbow said.

Bolin rubbed his chin, recalling the event, "I recall it being a large stick that _looked_ like a hose that, in turn, did in fact resemble a snake."

"Point is, _we_ galloped away." Pinkie said.

"And it chased after us!" Rainbow said.

None of this was making any sense to Twilight. "The hose? A snake? A stick?"

"A snake!" Rainbow said.

"A hose!" said Opal.

"A stick!" said Bolin.

"We literally trotted for our lives. Isn't that hilarious?" Discord said between laughs, which once again, confused Twilight.

"I guess you had to be there." said Fluttershy, repeating the same phrase over and over again. However, this time instead of annoying Twilight, it gave her an idea.

"I _do_ need to be there."

"But you weren't." Rarity stated, "And it's already happened." her eyes widened when the suggestion came to mind, "Ooh, are you suggesting…"

"Time travel?!" Pinkie smiled with glee while wearing an orange jacket, glasses and a watch around her wrist while _Back to the Future_ theme played in the background.

Asami looked around, hearing the music. "Did anybody else hear that?"

"Absolutely _not_!" Twilight stated firmly, "Time travel is not something to be messed with. We simply need to recreate everything that led to these jokes."

"Recreate _everything_?" Mako asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity, "Seriously?"

"Oh, what a brilliant idea!" Discord intervened, placing his chin on Mako's head. "Shall we begin with the lunch date that kicked off the glorious weekend you missed out on?"

Twilight smiled upon hearing Discord's approval of the experiment. However, a few of their friends were still concerned about this. Especially Korra. She just hoped her patience would pay off in the long run.

Unless Twilight was ready to admit to herself how she was feeling, there was no way Korra would be able to help her. Twilight had to take the first step.

(~)

Back at the cafe from before, Twilight examined the table they had eaten lunch at the start of their weekend. The Cafe itself had tables both outside as well as inside, their first lunch being outside before they had their karaoke event inside that same evening. But Twilight needed to start at the very beginning, and this was it. She traced her fingers over the table, examining it.

"Are you sure it was this table?"

"Uh, does it really matter?" Flash asked, still concerned about Twilight's idea for this.

"When it comes to science, everything matters. One change to the equation could ruin the experiment."

Discord pondered for a moment before zapping to another table, "Ohhhhhh… it was this table here."

The others sat around the table together, Discord kindly pulling the chair, allowing Fluttershy to sit before taking his seat. Twilight took her seat last, "Alright, so you sat down at the table, and then what happened?"

Rarity magically levitated the menu before taking it into her hands, "Oh, well, first I expressed my displeasure with the design of the menu. It—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just noticed something." said Discord.

"Yes?" Twilight asked.

"The tablecloth. It isn't the same color as the one the restaurant used on the day in question."

Twilight looked down at the cloth, which was colored white. "…Really?"

"He's right!" Rarity said, remembering the event, "The tablecloth was red! I remember because it clashed with the font on the menus."

"I don't suppose that means we're gonna need to get a new tablecloth, does it?" Korra asked with a slight groan.

"Oh, most definitely." but for Discord, that wouldn't be a problem. With one tap of his finger, the cloth magically changed from white to red in just a matter of seconds.

"Well, that was easy." Opal said, still amazed by the magical trick.

"One change to the equation could _ruin_ the experiment. Twilight said so herself." Discord zapped himself a lab coat and googles, "Anything stand out as being different? Anything at all?"

Fluttershy raised her hand to speak, "Um, I've noticed a couple of things."

"Me too!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Excellent!" Discord magically zapped a notebook and quill for Twilight to use. The princess smiled. At least this way she could make progress.

(~)

The test carried on, with Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry working together to move a specific cloud that was over them on the day they had their lunch.

"A little to the left! No, my left!" Discord instructed the two using orange sticks while wearing goggles and an orange vest. "A little bit more... Oh, no, no, no, no, no, a little more right!"

"The cloud over our table looked like an ice cream sundae!" said Pinkie Pie.

Reaching out, Discord stretched out the cloud, transforming it into the ice cream form that it was that very day.

"Perfect!" Pinkie Pie's tongue stuck out to the side of her face, her big blue eyes shimmering.

While this was happening, Twilight continuously took notes of the events, all the while Korra watched with dismay. She so wanted to say something but what else could she say? If Twilight wasn't willing to admit the truth how would she be able to help her. If there was one thing she knew about Twilight, it was that the pony can be stubborn at times as well, depending on the situation. And in this case, she really didn't want to admit the truth to herself.

Next, Discord inspected the temperature of the soup with a thermometer. "No-no-no-no-no, this is barely room temperature! Garçon! Garçon, over here!"

A second Discord exited the cafe, dressed as a waiter and Twilight carried on taking notes. This carried on, with her friends reenacting each and every moment from their weekend, up to the moment when Discord started tap dancing on jaws of peanut butter. But even with all of this new information, Twilight still couldn't find the humor in any of this. She was completely deadpan and unaffected by the gimmicks and still couldn't figure out why.

"No? Nothing?" Discord asked, realizing she showed no reaction.

"Are you sure there's not something you've missed? Some other detail about your lunch together that you're forgetting?"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel we've been pretty exhaustive in our attempts to recreate every single detail of our previous encounter." the rest of the group had to agree with Discord on this. They sincerely tried to cooperate, but it seemed their attempts were in vain.

"Yeah, Twilight. If you don't get it by now, I don't think you're ever gonna get it." said Bolin, scratching the back of his neck.

"But it is really important that I figure this out. It's for the good of all Equestria!"

Discord magically zapped a ticker tape machine, as well as wearing professor-styled clothing and read the extremely long paper that came out of the machine. "Well, perhaps we should have another look at the data we've collected." after reading the 'data' Discord gasped in realization, "Of course! There _is _one last variable that we haven't accounted for."

"What?"

"You!"

"Me?" Twilight looked at him in confusion. Why was she the problem here? All she did was try to understand their fun weekend, why was he placing the blame on her?

"You weren't there observing us. No matter how hard we try, we can't possibly recreate our weekend of fun exactly as it happened because you'll always be watching, and you weren't there."

Discord was right, with Twilight not being there how could she fully understand what they did? The alicorn princess lowered her ears in sadness. All this effort was for nothing.

Flash placed his arm around her in comfort, "It's okay, Twilight."

"He's right." said Discord, "If there is anything this experiment has proven it's that moments of levity and bonding between friends simply cannot be recreated so that others might share in the experience.

"He makes a good point." said Pinkie Pie, which didn't really help Twilight's dilemma at the moment.

Korra removed a stray piece of hair from Twilight's face in a loving manner while Rarity tried to comfort her. "Oh, don't worry, darling. I'm sure there'll be plenty of other chances for you to share in the kind of frivolity we had with Discord while you were away."

"Yeah, and I'll bet they'll be just as _hissssss-terical_!" Rainbow moved her arms like a snake while saying the joke before laughing to herself.

Korra patted her friend on the back in hopes she was now ready to talk about her feelings. But, sadly, Twilight was not giving up so easily. As her eyes gazed upon the draconequus's red and yellow eyes, something ignited within her.

(~)

"I'm not buying it. Not for a second." Twilight paced back and forth at the park, while Korra, Spike and Flash sat underneath a tree. "There is definitely something else going on here!"

"Or maybe, you should just drop this whole thing and admit that you're a little jealous!" Korra stated, about ready to lay down the hammer here.

"Even if I'm not able to laugh at what happened, I should be able to figure out why _you_ find it funny. Why _you_ guys think you had this amazing and hilarious time together. But I can't figure it out! It doesn't make sense!"

"Some things just can't be explained." Flash said, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I need some time to think about this on my own." the princess was just about ready to take off but stopped in mid-flight when Korra grabbed her ankle.

"No way! I've been patient with you all day, but this is where I draw the line!" using all of her strength, she yanked Twilight down and the princess landed on the ground.

"Hey!"

"I understand this isn't an easy topic for you, but you don't have to feel bad about feeling jealous."

"I can't get jealous!" Twilight stated angrily once she stood up, facing the Avatar with narrowed eyes.

"Yes you can, it happens to the best of us."

"No! Not to me!"

"That's because you've never felt it before, at least not like this. I know how hard it is to deal with a new emotion you don't understand, and you think it's best to just ignore it, but won't help." the memory of her first fearful encounter with Amon from way back was still fresh in her mind. "Twilight, talk to us. We're here for you, and we won't think of you any differently. We promise."

Twilight knew she was speaking the truth, but she found it so hard to open up abut this. The very idea that she was jealous made her feel like a failure as a princess, not to mention a big jerk. Korra reached out for her friend, but the princess just flew off, not wanting to talk about it anymore. This was even harder for her than she thought. Her very tittle and self-image was on the line, and the more she dove into it the more ashamed she felt. She didn't want to deal with this.

Korra sighed sadly as she watched Twilight fly off. "So, what do we do now?" Flash asked. "She's not gonna talk to us so easily now."

"I know." it was then, Korra had an idea, "But somepony else might."

(~)

"Zecora, what do you think?"

The Avatar princess and the stallion, now in pony form, traveled to the Everfree Forest to speak with the zebra shaman in hopes they could find a way to help their friend.

The zebra herself was poring ingredients into a cauldron, which glowed a bubbly green color, giving it a spooky vibe.

"Princess Twilight is sure in a block. A friendship with Discord is truly a shock."

"We tried talking but it's not enough for her right now." Korra explained, "This is actually deeper than anyone thinks, believe me I know exactly what she's going through."

"Did we do something wrong?" Flash asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No, young Sentry. You were both right to be wary. But this tangled web she has weaved, sadly, even has her deceived."

"So, do you have any suggestions?"

The zebra simply smiled and picked up a bottle from a shelf with her mouth. Korra took the bottle in her hand. "Alright. This potion will break the spell, then she will be able to tell."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not using magic like this on Twilight!" Korra protested.

"It is not the kind of magic, but a placebo. With any luck, this will sooth her ego."

"Wait. If _that's_ the potion, then what's brewing in your cauldron?" Spike asked, looking at the bubbly substance.

"It ties the room together and emits a warm glow. But if I am to be honest, it's just for show."

(~)

That night, Twilight laid on her bed, feeling so depressed about what happened when Spike entered the room. He held a glass of the so called "potion" and generously gave it to her.

"Hey, Twilight. You okay?"

"No, Spike." she said with a sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't believe I lashed out at Korra like that."

"Oh, come on. She won't stay mad at you. Hey, why don't you just sleep on it and you'll figure this all out tomorrow?"

"You're probably right."

"Brought you some juice."

"Thanks." Twilight magically levitated the potion and drank it with ease. The alicorn then noticed that Spike was also holding a bottle behind his back. "Spike, what do you have there?"

"Oh, this? Just some juice Zacora leanded me earlier today."

Twilight levitated the bottle was was horrified by what the label on the side said. "Spike! This isn't juice, it's a truth potion!"

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, pretending to be scared, "I must have grabbed the wrong bottle by mistake."

It was then, Twilight had a sudden idea. "Wait a minute. This can make others tell the truth…this could be my ticket to figuring this whole thing out!"

All Spike could so was smile to himself. The plan was working better than he thought.

(~)

The next day, Team Avatar Harmony, minus Korra, gathered together around the map table when Twilight asked them to come early that day. Applejack yawned, "I wonder why she asked us here so bright and early."

"Another map adventure, perhaps?" Rarity asked.

Bolin studied the ponies and even lifted up Pinkie Pie to inspect her cutie mark. "Nope. No glowing cutie marks here."

"I hope she's doing better than yesterday." said Opal, "She looked so upset that field test didn't go so well."

The doors of the royal palace opened up and Twilight entered the room, a wide smile dawned on her face as she entered. She most certainly seemed to be in a better mood. Spike gave Flash a thumbs up, to which he responded with a wink.

"Hey, gang!" Twilight greeted happily.

"Well, somepony looks excited." said Flash with a smile.

"I am excited! We're gonna have fun today!"

Upon hearing this, both Pinkie Pie and Bolin high fived, "Yes!"

"Just one tiny, minuscule, microscopic thing before fun times. I need everybody to sip this truth potion to break Discord's spell on you!"

The room fell into silence upon hearing the princess's request while she levitated the bottle of the supposed "truth potion" Spike had given her the previous night.

"A what now?" Mako asked, arching an eyebrow at the princess like she had just lost her marbles.

"Not to say for sure, but a thought occurred to me last night that what if Discord cast a spell on you so you _thought_ you had a great time, and now you have all these inside jokes that you seem to be _constantly_ laughing at? Don't worry! You didn't have your defenses up. I get it."

The entire group looked at her like she was just downright crazy in the head as she levitated the cups with goofy straws and handed them to each of her friends, poring the potion into them.

Rainbow arched an eyebrow as the cup was levitated towards her. "You're kidding."

"You sure you didn't hit your head when you woke up this morning?" Asami asked, feeling just as annoyed as the rest.

"Twilight, darling, we simply had a nice time with Discord." Rarity explained as the cup levitated towards her but she poured the liquid out so she wouldn't' have to drink it. "As I recall, we spent much of yesterday afternoon reenacting it for you."

"Uh-huh. Or you reenacted what you thought was fun but really wasn't because you were under a spell that made you think what happened was fun!"

A cup was levitated towards Mako and he just crossed his arms in disappointment, "Okay, what kind of cactus juice have you been drinking, Twilight?"

"Be honest. The only reason you won't drink the potion is because, deep down in your hearts, you know there's a chance that Discord has you under his power!"

Fluttershy slammed her hooves onto the table, visibly furious. "Twilight, how could you say such a thing?! I know Discord still makes mistakes sometimes, but you're accusing him of being downright evil!"

Rainbow Dash did the same thing Fluttershy did, and tumbled her cup over, spilling the juice, "Yeah! And if we were under a spell, that would mean Korra was under one too, don't you think you'd be the first to know that?"

"And to top it off, you're accusing _us_ of not being able to tell he was up to something!" Asami said angrily.

"Well, in her defense, we don't exactly have the best record for-" Bolin stopped talking once he noticed his girlfriend's death glare and sat back down. "But still, what do you take us for?"

"Yeah!"-glug-"What do you"-glug-"take us for?!"

The room fell into silence once Pinkie Pie just gulped down a cup-full of the potion. For a moment, Twilight smiled in satisfaction as the pink pony only smiled.

"Dee-licious! Got any more, Twilight?"

The doors opened once more and Discord entered wearing a fishing outfit, complete with a fishing pole. "Hi, Twilight! The gang mentioned we'd all be hanging out together today!"

"The gang"?" Twilight asked with an arched eyebrow, while Pinkie Pie drank the bottle full of potion.

"Yeah! The peanut-butter-hoof gang!" he started tap dancing on his the jars of peanut butter once more, which only made the group laugh once more. Especially Pinkie Pie, who drank the whole bottle.

"It's _still_ funny!"

Twilight was literally jaw dropped. The potion had no effect on Pinkie Pie whatsoever, or at the very least it did and this just proved Discord didn't place them under a spell.

"So much for that whole "spell" theory." Applejack said in a hushed tone to Twilight before continuously laughing along with the others and Discord.

Twilight hoof palmed herself in the face, groaning in anger. "Ugh. But it's still not funny!"

"It's funny if you were there." said Rainbow Dash.

"But _I_ wasn't there!"

The laughing died down after Twilight's outburst. All eyes fell on her as the princess began stomping her hooves angrily and releasing all of the pent up rage, emotions and repressed feelings she had been trying so hard to deny, all the while wiping away the tears from her eyes.

_"I_ wasn't included! Maybe it's my own fault for staying in and having a book-sort-cation when I could have been making jokes and memories and having a great time with my friends! But I didn't do that, did I?! You all did! You were all there but—!" The princess paused for a moment before taking in a deep breath in sadness. "I _wasn't_ there. I missed out. And seeing you having all these jokes I wasn't a part of and couldn't understand made me…"

"Jealous?" Spike asked.

Twilight would have objected, but she was still under the influence of the truth potion, she couldn't lie even if she wanted to. The potion may not have revealed Discord placing a spell on her friends but that didn't mean it didn't work, because it did. I revealed to her the truth that she was wrong, and now she had to come clean.

"Yes…I was. But I wasn't jealous because Discord became your friend, I was jealous because you became friends _with_ him…without me."

Discord's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly, "Wait, what?!"

"I didn't want to admit it because, as The Princess of Friendship I thought I couldn't be jealous. Turns out I was just using that as an excuse to hide how I really felt. I felt guilty and kind of a failure or feeling this way. I finally found my purpose and now it seems I failed at it."

"You didn't." a voice called out. The group dispersed and Korra entered the room, approaching the princess pony. "You didn't fail anybody."

"And you knew all along, didn't you."

"It took a bit more digging, but yeah."

"I'm sorry. You knew what was really going on but I didn't want to believe it because of how horrible it made me feel."

Korra squatted down to Twilight's level and stroked her mane. "Remember when I was just the Avatar and I would often place my tittle on such a high pedestal that any mistake I made I felt like I was a failure? You always told me not to be so hard on myself." she placed both her hands and held Twilight's face. "Well, now I'm telling you: Stop being so hard on _yourself_. Being a princess doesn't make you perfect, and having a calling doesn't mean you won't make mistakes."

Flash approached his girlfriend, smiling compassionately. "None of us will think any less of you for feeling that way. We all know you, Twilight."

"We're sorry if we made you feel left out." said Fluttershy.

Twilight hung her head, "You didn't do anything wrong. You're allowed to share things that don't include me."

"And _you're_ allowed to feel a little jealous about it." Asami said, speaking from her own experiences as well, "You just have to be able to admit that that's what you're feeling so you can let it go."

"And, you know, not try to make us recreate everything that happened when you weren't around." Bolin said.

"Fell better now that you let it all out?" Korra asked, and the pony nodded.

"Yeah. But really you should thank the potion for that."

"Yeah…about that." Korra fiddled with her fingers in a rather nervous gesture, one Twilight immediately recognized.

"Wait, that potion wasn't real?!"

"Nope. It was just juice."

"But-but-but-but-but-but-"

"Well, you wouldn't tell us by yourself so we had to take drastic measures."

"So you used a placebo on me?!"

"Pretty much."

The alicorn could not believe she was tricked to confess her true feelings, but then again it wasn't like the others gave her much of an option. As tricky as this was, it did do the trick, and it was with the best of intentions. Plus, nobody got hurt and the juice was rather tasty, and releasing all of that anger and emotion was a real weight off of her shoulders. She then smiled at Flash and Spike.

"And you boys were in on it, weren't you?"

"Surprise!" the two exclaimed, making her giggle. The princess gasped when Discord suddenly zapped from behind her.

"Um, just to clarify, what was that you said about being upset that you weren't being friends with me?"

"If you must know, I felt bad that after all this time I still didn't develop a friendship with you, while they all managed to do it in three days."

Discord still couldn't believe what she was saying. "You mean you…want to be friends?"

"I thought we already were."

"Well, yes, but we never did anything together!"

"_That's_ why I felt so jealous!"

For a moment, the dragonequus…began to tear up. His eyes shimmered and started bursting into tears before wrapping the princess in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry! I nerve should have taken advantage of your jealousy like that!"

"Wait, what?!"

Discord released the princess and wiped away his tears with a hankie. "I may have noticed your green eyed little monster from before and, maybe, slightly, a little bit had some fun with it."

"Wait a minute. You didn't agree to reenact everything from last weekend because you _wanted_ to make her feel left out, did you?" Applejack glared at the creature sternly.

"Of course not. That whole jealousy thing was just a happy accident. But I think we're all missing the big picture. Certainly we can all agree that Princess Twilight learned a valuable lesson here – that even _she_ can have feelings of jealousy, that she should recognize said feelings rather than trying to pretend that she doesn't have them. I can actually relate."

Twilight hung her head, accepting the way she was feeling, but also realizing she didn't need to allow it to control her. Once she confessed she felt she would be able to handle these feelings much better for next time.

"Mm-hmm. Did I get the tiniest bit of glee out of watching her try to recreate our weekend of fun in the name of science? Maybe a little bit. But what's important here is that it was never my intent to make Twilight feel jealous. That's something that the _old_ me would have tried to do. _Orange_ you glad I've changed?"

With the snap of his fingers he made an orange appear, in an attempt to make the others laugh once again. However, this time nobody did. Not even a chuckle or a grin, or even the hint of a grin.

"I said, _Orange you glad I've changed?"_

The ceiling started raining oranges in an attempt to make the joke funnier, but so far it didn't have the same effect it had before.

"Orange! Like the ones at the the island! I-I mean, from this weekend!…No? _Nothing?_ Really? I thought you'd find this _hisss-terical_!"

He once again turned into a snake, shaking the rattle at Rarity, who gently shoved the rattle away. "..Yes, no. Discord, I think these jokes have run their course."

"Only way we'd find them funny _now_ is if you put us all under some kind of _spell_!" Korra said humorously.

Twilight giggled, "Come on, you'd have to be a complete crazy pony to think he'd do something like that!"

Flash laughed out loud, "Yeah, what are you gonna say next, Korra? That we all have to drink some weird potion to break the spell?"

Now this was enough to get the room chuckling and laughing, but Discord didn't quite understand what was going on or what the joke was.

"W-W-What's so funny?"

"Come on, Discord, do we really have to _spell_ it out for you?" Rainbow Dash laughed at the joke she just made, only to have the laughing to continue. For the first time, Discord felt out of the loop fro not getting the joke.

"I-I-I don't get it. Somebody want to tell me what's so hilarious? Anybody? Hello?! I'm talking to you! You! And-and you and you! W-W-What's funny about _spells_? I mean, really, I don't get it, I feel left out and I feel really bad about that…"

The poor chaos creature began to shrink down to size, reflecting his mood. Spike leaned against the table, smiling cockily at him. "Sorry, buddy. Guess you had to be there."

"Eh, I guess I deserve it." he said, realizing that maybe playing around with Twilight's feelings wasn't such a smart move after all. His disappointment faded when a tiny little orange suddenly appeared in his hand, curtesy of Twilight Sparkle.

"No hard feelings?"

To answer her question, Discord reverted back to his normal size and wrapped everyone all together for a group hug, laughing alongside them. Even if he didn't entirely get the joke.

_*(~)*_

_**Matthew: 16:13-17~**_

_"When Jesus came into the region of Caesarea Philippi, He asked His disciples, saying, "Who do men say that I, the Son of Man, am?"_

_So they said, "Some say John the Baptist, some Elijah, and others Jeremiah or one of the prophets."He said to them, "But who do you say that I am?"_

_Simon Peter answered and said, "You are the Christ, the Son of the living God." Jesus answered and said to him, "Blessed are you, Simon Bar-Jonah, for flesh and blood has not revealed this to you, but My Father who is in heaven."_

_*(~)*_


	25. The Great Divide 2

**Okay, okay, before you guys get mad about the tittle, it's still staying true to the episode's core but I heard folks compare it the Avatar episode (the one everybody hates) so I decided to take that to my advantage. Don't worry, it's better than the Great Divide. **

_*(~)*_

_**Philippians 4:2-5~**_

_"I implore Euodia and I implore Syntyche to be of the same mind in the Lord. And I urge you also, true companion, help these women who labored with me in the gospel, with Clement also, and the rest of my fellow workers, whose names are in the Book of Life. Rejoice in the Lord always. Again I will say, rejoice! Let your gentleness be known to all men. The Lord is at hand."_

_*(~)*_

**The Great Divide 2**

"Does everyanimal have their copy of _Wuthering Hooves?_" Fluttershy asked her beloved animal group. Today, in her cosy little cottage, Fluttershy was holding a book club with her animal friends. Thankfully, each and everyone of them had a copy of the book she asked. They enjoyed these events just as much as she did.

"Hooray! I love Furry Friends Book Club!" she opened the first page, ready to begin. "Now, let's discuss the theme of nature as it applies to Hoofcliff's love."

But just as she was about to say her own thoughts about the subject, Fluttershy suddenly noticed strange flashes of light coming from inside the cottage, followed by a ringing sound.

"Did somebody leave a light on?" she asked. She felt Angel tap her shoulder before pointing at her cutie mark, which was glowing and ringing.

"Oh, it's me." Fluttershy said before getting back to her book…two seconds latter and she realized the reality of the situation. "Oh! It's me!"

Her Cutie Mark was glowing, which could only mean one thing; The Cutie Map was summoning her. The emblem of her mark suddenly emerged from her flank and flew around the room before it flew out the window, no doubt heading to Twilight's castle. Fluttershy instinctively followed it, whatever the map was calling her to she knew she had to answer it. She flew out the window behind the mark, but stopped midway to turn around and address to her book club.

"We'll continue this discussion when I get back!" she said quickly before leaving the animals to discuss other topics about the book. They just couldn't wait to talk more about the rest of the story.

Fluttershy followed the floating mark of three pink butterflies, bypassing various ponies, stands and bystanders, maneuvering them as best as she could.

"Oops, sorry about that. Coming through. Sorry, I'm being summoned!"

After some time, the mark finally made it to Twilight's castle, which phased right through the door. Fluttershy landed softly at the front and before she could knock or even reach the handle the doors themselves glowed magenta and an excitable alicorn princess appeared.

"You're here!" Twilight took Fluttershy by the shoulders before magically teleporting them both inside. "Isn't this exciting?!" Twilight spun around, revealing to Fluttershy her glowing and ringing cutie mark.

"Oh! You were called, too!"

"Not just her!" another voice called out right before Korra teleported herself before Fluttershy, showing the cutie mark on her cheek also glowing also.

"Oh, thank goodness. I feel so much better going with a friend. Or two."

"We were about to come and get you, but we then we got a little distracted." Korra explained as she opened up the doors that led to the throne room, and Fluttershy was left in awe.

"Oh."

The entire room was shrouded in neatly organized stacks of books, each one on top of the other, along with several charts on the wall. But what was even more interesting was that the books were all from Korra's world, with the same chinese styled writing and exotic book covers.

"They're all Jinora's." Korra stated, "She was kind enough to let us borrow them for research."

"Wait, _you_ helped with the research too?" Fluttershy asked, being caught by surprise.

"I know, but once we tell you where we're going you'll know why!"

"We've done everything to the T!" said Twilight, teleporting herself in front of a chalkboard, "Testing out potential friendship problems." she teleported herself back, this time levitating a large book. "Diversifying my solution portfolio."

"And I did some history research on where we're going." Korra explained, flying up to one of the piles to pick up a book from the very top.

"Ever since the map called us?" Fluttershy asked in surprise, "But that happened five minutes ago."

"I know!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly, "But I wanna be one hundred percent prepared! I mean, I know we're the Princesses of Friendship and all, but we never know what kind of problem we'll run into. How will we know the right way to solve a specific friendship problem?"

"We'll do what we always do." Korra said. "Work together and keep our eyes on the prize."

Fluttershy was already getting excited to be helping somebody somewhere. "Oh, I'm so lucky I'm being sent with you. Speaking of which, where are we going?"

"For once, it's not in Equestria!" Twilight pointed towards the map, which for once wasn't showing a map of Equestria, but of the human world! To be more specific, the Earth Kingdom and a specific region where they had yet to have constructed a train track so Kuvira and her team couldn't travel there as of yet.

"They call it, The Smokey Mountains!"

"Oh, I've never been t_here _before."

"Not many have. There isn't much information on them. All we could find was this." Korra explained as she demonstrated an image of the place in a book that Jinora had given her. "The Smokey Mountains harbor the most beautiful valley in all of the Earth Kingdom between its two majestic mountain peaks. It's so sacred that most don't even dare to construct buildings or railroad tracks nearby. Which would explain why Kuvira or the Earth Queen haven't been there yet. It also says that hardly anybody has visited in a long time."

Fluttershy studied the image of the book. The scenery was just as Korra described; two mountain peeks mirroring the other, each shrouded in trees and divided by a single small lake. Fluttershy was taken awe by the beauty.

"That's gorgeous. And where there's nature, there's a ton of animal friends!"

Twilight hugged the book tightly, "I can't wait to get started! I'm a little nervous since that's all we could find. I usually like to be a bit more prepared."

"You seem pretty prepared to me." Fluttershy said, her gaze turning back to all the books they had read in order to find the limited information. The pegasus pony spotted three sets of bags, one with a butterfly image, one with a star and one with a heart shaped Raava symbol, each representing the girls' individual cutie marks. "Are those for us?"

Korra adjusted her own backpack, "Yep! I've prepared our things. Snacks, books, blankets, books."

"You said "books" twice."

"There are a lot of books." Korra said right before handing Fluttershy her backpack, which was even heavier than she expected. At moments like these she was happy she had worked out more and gained some muscle from her past adventures, however she was still not as amazonian strong like her alicorn friends.

She didn't know what adventures awaited them, but one thing was certain, whatever it was, they would solve it together.

(~)

The girls headed to Air Temple Island, where Opal was kind enough to lend them her new sky bison, Juicy, for their journey. Juicy was a sweet and loving bison, but she did have a bit of a snot problem. Even if she did gross Opal out at first she had come to adore the young bison, who was quite big for her age.

"Thanks for lending us Juicy, Opal." Korra thanked her friend, "I promise we'll bring her back safely." the Avatar received an unexpected token of affection from the bison when she licked her face, covering her upper torso in saliva.

"Awww, she likes you!" Opal said between giggles.

"Ehe, how sweet." Korra bended the drool off of her body while Fluttershy mounted on the bison, happy to get the heavy backpack off of her back for the moment. Twilight landed onto the saddle, unable to contain her excitement.

"What do ya think our friendship problem's gonna be?" she asked.

"I don't know." Fluttershy said with a sigh once the backpack was off, "But I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Korra flew up and took the reigns that were tied to the bison's horns. She called out, "Yip, yip!" and the beast flew off into the air as Opal waved goodbye from down bellow.

"Do you think it'll be a problem about lying?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know." Korra replied, "We'll find out when we get there."

"You're right."

And so, they're journey began. It would be a several days long journey to the Smokey Mountains but with Juicy being a particularly fast bison, they would probably get there two days less than supposed. The girls marveled at the beauty of the Earth Kingdom down bellow, Korra having been to several of the locations during her visits to Kuvira and the Earth Queen was especially entranced. The beauty of nature never ceased to amaze her. She was an outside kind of gal after all.

As they got closer and closer to their destination, Twilight began bombarding them with more questions to their mystery mission. "Ooh! Could it be about when two friends just randomly decide to do something together, but they forget to invite the third friend, and the third friend feels left out?"

"I don't know." Korra answered sincerely, but in reality she just wanted the princess to calm the heck down or else she would go flying off the saddle, which at this point was a strong possibility.

At long last, they arrived. Juicy landed on a soft plate of grass, the area was surrounded by beautiful lush pine trees. Twilight jumped off of the bison birds, reading the map in her hands, trying to pinpoint the route they would need to take to get to the mountains.

Korra and Fluttershy petted Juicy's head in gratitude for the safe trip. "Okay, Juicy. You wait here and we'll bring you some delicious fruit when we get back." Korra said while rubbing the bison's chin, making her groan happily.

"Or where one friend tells another friend's secret after they asked them not to?" Twilight asked, still excited about their assignment.

Fluttershy exhaled oxygen once she placed the heavy backpack on her back. "We'll know very, very soon. Since we're almost there."

From here on out, the three girls took to the skies on their own, with Twilight and Korra both reading the map to make sure they were going in the right direction. They heard Fluttershy groaning, already getting tired of the heavy luggage.

"Here. Lemme get that." Twilight levitated the backpack off of Fluttershy and Korra carried it instead.

Fluttershy sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Sorry I've been a little skiddly-bopty-boo. I just can't believe this is finally happening!"

Korra suddenly heard something coming from behind and instinctively took both girls by the shoulder, forcing them downwards to avoid something that was aiming directly at them. They had reached the Smokey Mountains, and just as the book said there were two mountain tops mirroring the others, but it didn't look identical to the picture. One hill still had fresh looking crops and trees, but not a forest like in the picture. The second hilltop didn't have any trees, along with dying brown colored grass and tree stumps all around it. The wood having been used to construct the compound-styled household at the very top of the hill.

"Whoa!" the three maneuvered yet another impact which came from the hilltop with the simple farm-looking house on the hilltop with the growing garden around it. They were throwing pumpkins, for some strange reason.

"What in Equestria is happening?" Korra asked in confusion and shook.

"It's nothing like Jinora's book said it would be!" Fluttershy said, horrified at what they had placed themselves into.

Twilight's ears lowered in fear, rubbing her fists together nervously. "Oh, boy. I'm feeling very unprepared. Where do we even start?"

Upon hearing another firing sound, the girls ducked and avoid getting hit by yet another orange vegetable.

"Maybe by figuring out where the flying pumpkins are coming from?" Korra suggested.

The three flew down towards the first hilltop, doing their best not to get hit again by the pumpkins. Upon arriving the first thing they encountered was an elderly woman with medium skintone, curly gray hair, dipped with pale brown coloring, bushy eyebrows, a mole on the lower right half of her chin, and a pair of buck tee sticking out from her upper lip. She wore traditional earth kingdom clothing along with various other folks, who the girls could assume were her relatives.

They all shared many similar attributes, dark hair, green to brown eyes and mediume skin tones, with only only several slightly tanned. A sharing trait were the bushy eyebrows. Each relative had a very 'country' vibe to their clothing, wearing shirts with rolled up sleeves, clear indication of outside workers, straw-hats, overalls, sandals-some were even barefoot-and even wearing kitchen utensils as their headsets. The ones who were earthbenders had constructed their own catapult, using pumpkins as ammo, which was pretty odd in the girls' opinion. The elderly woman, who was plump and of advantage height, appeared to be the ringleader of this little country circus.

"Ready… Aim... Fire!" upon her command, her male relatives shot the pumpkins all the way towards the second hilltop, hiding directly at the wooden compound.

Korra suddenly felt somebody collied with her leg. She looked down and saw a young boy, roughly Meelo's age, looking up at her. Unlike the rest of the family, his eyebrows weren't as bushy and his eyes were a stunning emerald green and was carrying a smaller pumpkin.

"Sorry, Ma'am." the little boy apologized politely, making Korra smile and squat down to ruffle his hair. He was such an adorable little one.

"No problem, little buddy."

"Say, are you the Princess Avatar?"

"Yep, that's me. And this is Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy." she said, introducing her friends.

"Nice to meet you." the young boy greeted, speaking in what sounded like a very light southern accent, which wasn't very surprising. There have been several folks in the earth kingdom to have an accent similar to that of Applejack in her family, the known swamp benders were one example.

"Nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Akio! Where are them pumpkins?!" the elderly woman called out to the boy, who's name was Akio, making him rush towards her.

"Coming, Mamaw!" he shouted in reply and ran up to give her the extra ammo.

If this was truly the friendship problem they needed to solve, it certainly wouldn't be easy. Korra approached the woman first, politely intervening in…whatever it was they were doing.

"Um, hi. Hello. Excuse us, but what are you doing?"

"We're pumpkinin' our neighbors!" the woman answered, pointing at the opposing house on the hill.

The girls shared skeptical looks before Fluttershy spoke. "Yes, but, um, why are you... "pumpkining" your neighbors?"

"Well, because the _Guans_ are just plain rotten! Hey, wait a tick. Who are you three?! You're not spies for the Guans, are ya?" the woman began interrogating the young ladies, her right eye increasing in size in an intimidating fashion as she leaned in forward to inspect them more closely, which only made the girls feel uncomfortable.

"Mamaw, I doubt they're spies." a young voice called out. The voice belonged to a young boy, around fourteen-years-of age with spiky brown hair, medium skin and stunning chocolate brown eyes wearing a simple plaided shirt with a brown vest, ragged shorts, sandals and his sleeves rolled up. Several freckles were sprinkled around his nose.

"Besides, they've got wings on their backs. Don't you know who they are?" the young boy addressed his entire family, to which practically none of them knew who these strangers were. "They're them magical pony creatures! Look at their tails and ears."

"Technically, I'm only _half_ pony." Korra corrected, "I have the wings, magic and cutie mark but no ears or tail. Although, my hair can be mistaken for a tail from a certain angle I guess, and the star on my forehead substitutes for a unicorn horn, but I can understand the confusion."

"We are Twilight Sparkle and Avatar Korra, the Princesses of Friendship. And we're here to solve your friendship problem."

"I'm Fluttershy, and... um... I'm here, too."

"The name's Kiwa Han. But the family just calls me Mamaw, and this here's my eldest grandson, Daichi. Pleased to meet ya, but you're wastin' your time. We don't have a friendship problem. We have... a Guan problem."

"And there's absolutely no friendship there." said one of her older grandchildren.

"How come?" Korra asked, "I mean, what did the Guans do to to make you so mad at them?"

"Oh, they done so many things. Why, just today, they shot ice daggers at our harvestin' fields. See, the Guans also got waterbenders in their family so they shot them ice daggers and punctured our beautiful fruit. If that ain't criminal, I don't know what is!"

Fluttershy's ears perked up when she heard what sounded like squeaking. She spun around and saw one of the Hans place another pumpkin into their rock catapult, but were unaware of the white mice living inside.

"Chao, don't!" Little Akio protested, trying to get the mice out of the pumpkin, but his elder relative didn't listen, his mind was dead set on getting back at the Guans.

"Oh, no!" thinking fast, Fluttershy swiped the pumpkin with an empty one and took the innocent mice to safety. The young boy, Akio thanked her and had them safely run away from the scene.

Twilight then levitated her solution portfolio and read several pages. "Twilight, what are you doing?" Korra asked.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to solve a friendship problem."

"Not to question your strategic expertise Twi, but don't you think-"

"I got it!" the alicorn princess closed the book, smiling confidently, "We're gonna talk with these Guans and hear their side of the story. Once we have all the facts, we can put an end to this using reason and rationale."

"Wow, she's smart!" said little Akio.

"That's why she's the princess." said Fluttershy.

"In the meantime, could you please call off the pumpkining?" Twilight asked them politely.

Mamaw really never really liked the idea of giving the Guans an easy time, but this was royalty and she did ask nicely. Mamaw was anything is not reasonable, especially when her teenage grandson was on the princess's side on this.

"Oh, alright."

"Thanks." Twilight crossed her arms and smiled smugly at her fellow princess, "You were saying."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Okay, you win. Praise the scriptures of the Solution Portfolio for it knows all!" the Avatar waved her arms up to the heavens while speaking in a dramatic tone, which made Twilight roll her eyes.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." she replied sarcastically, leaving Korra with a cocky smile of her own.

(~)

The three girls arrived upon the Guan's compound-like house. The architecture brought back some unpleasant memories for Korra. Nonetheless, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for a reply.

"State your business!" a masculine, and country sounding voice, called out tom above the fence of the compound wooden home.

One of the guans, a middle sized man with messy uneven cut brown hair, gray eyes, brown skin and a bit of scruff on his chin. Beside him was a woman, similar in appearance and facial features, most likely a sister or cousin, sharing a similar uneven cut hairstyle while wearing a bandana over her head. Her eyes were green, unlike her male counterpart, her skin was much lighter brown shade.

"Don't even bother." she said, speaking in a rough country voice, "They're probably spies for the Hans."

Her male companion took a good look at the girls down bellow them, particularly their wings and colorful appearances. "Hey, wait! You're Equestrian girls, aint ya? We don't get a lot of Equestrians around these here parts."

"Technically, I'm _half_ Equestrian." Korra called out from bellow, "Just clarifying."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Avatar Korra. We're The Princesses of Friendship."

"And I'm Fluttershy."

"_Princess_ Avatar?" the male Guan asked in surprise, "When did that happen?"

"I'm guessin' when them magical glowing lights in the sky appeared and we got them pony ears and wings for about an hour or so." his female counterpart clarified.

"Oh, yeah. A-A-And how did the Hans come by a princess spy?"

"We are not spies!" Korra stated, "Why does everybody assume we're spies?" she asked her friends just as the two front wooden gates unlocked and opened, revealing a sanctuary within, entirely made out of wood just like the outside.

A middle aged man with brushy black beard and mustache, and unibrow, emerged from the entrance, wearing a really tall hat that contrasted with his short stature. He wore no shirt and instead wore old and worn overalls with a fair of boots. Despite his stature and age, he still looked pretty fit and muscular.

"Because we don't get a lot of visitors. I'm Big Daddy Guan, but folks just call me Big Daddy. You caught us at a weird time. We're in the middle of a giant feud with our... _Terrible neighbors!_"

Big Daddy's loud scream echoed from across the distance between the two hills. For a little guy he most certainly had some chops to spare. Korra, Twilight and Fluttershy had to cover their ears and literally felt the ground slightly shake due to his outburst.

Twilight rapidly shook her head to get the hearing back in her ears. "Well, actually, that's why we're here – to solve your problem with the Hans."

"So you're here to help us get rid of 'em." Big Daddy concluded, receiving an immediate round of applauds, whopping and hollering from the rest of the Guan family clan.

Just like the Hans, they all shared similar family traits. Primarily gray, to brown to blue eye colors, medium to fully brown skin, black to brown hair and all with powerfully strong builds and wearing similar country inspired clothing like their neighbors, only theirs were consisting of blue, white and a few aquamarine and light green colors, and even a few grays. Unlike the Hans who were sandals or were barefoot, the Guans wore hiking boots.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" Twilight corrected, trying to clear up the misunderstanding, but the Guans did not like the real meaning behind her words one bit.

"Well, if you ain't fer us, you're agin' us." Big Daddy narrowed his eyes at the trio. So far, things didn't seem to be going so well for the girls. These Hans and Guans were not easy fortune cookies to crack.

"Big Daddy, please!" a young girl, around the same age as Daichi with light brown skin, dark blue ocean eyes and dark hair styled into a high ponytail with messy bangs, wearing a simple pale blue shirt, navy shorts and hiking boots.

"Talisha, how many times have I told you not to back talk your granddad while he's talkin' to folk!"

"Show some respect, they're the Princesses after all."

"Princesses or not, if they ain't here to help take down the Hans, they got no service being here."

Korra step forward, using her assertiveness to her advantage, "Hold on! We are not on anybody's side. We're here to help you become friends again."

"Well, that's gon' be hard. I don't believe we've ever been friends with the _Hans family!_"

"But you _could_ be!" Twilight said, already growing concerned with how this could end up. "They're just really upset you ruined their garden."

"Wait a hog-wogglin' minute! We only did that because the _Hans_ pulled the pin out of our wagon wheel!"

Big Daddy pointed to the said wagon, which was indeed missing one wheel. It stood wobbling before falling and breaking to pieces. "A whole week's worth of food rollin' down the mountain." Big Daddy removed his large hat, placing it near his chest, "Us Guans are mighty fine builders, but we don't know the first thing about farming'. We have to travel a ways away to buy our food."

Big Daddy placed his hat back on and showed the three girls all of the squashed pumpkins that the Hans had thrown at the Guans. Apparently, they had been doing this way longer before the girls even arrived.

"Now, we'll be stuck eatin' the pumpkins the Hans launched at us. Pumpkin bread, pumpkin soup, pumpkin paella, pumpkin pie, pumpkin frittatas... Actually, that all sounds pretty good. But it'll get old!"

"How long have you been fighting the Hans, exactly?" Korra asked.

"As long as I can remember. For five generations, and countin'."

"_Five_ generations?!" for Korra, hearing about feuds and wars wasn't anything new, but it was still shocking to see just how long a war could go on if the two parties didn't try to communicate with one another. Something was telling her this wasn't just about the fruits and wagons.

Twilight pulled her portfolio from her back once again in an attempt to find a solution to their problem. While Twilight was turning the pages of the portfolio, Fluttershy and Korra took sight of the Guans, gathering all of the squashed pumpkin remains the Hans had thrown at them. Placing them into bags, barrels and cauldrons to make the pumpkin soup Big Daddy just said. This would be their primary food for a long time it seemed.

As sad as it was, Fluttershy spotted and even more depressing sight. A little creature, rodent in species, covered with a coat of coarse, dark brown fur with a pink tail and white markings around its eyes alongside triangular and erect ears and a long nose, similar to that of an elephant. This was known as an Elephant rat, indigenous to the Earth Kingdom. The poor little thing gazed at a single piece of pumpkin on the ground, almost in a hypnotic state and reached over to grab it, only to have the only bit of food be brushed aside by a broom.

Feeling sympathy for the little creature, Fluttershy found another slice of pumpkin and happily gave it to the hungry little one. She smiled at the creature, who thanked her with a squeak.

Twilight found one piece of advice from her pages that could be of help. "Have you tried meeting at a neutral location, talking about your problems, and really listening to each other?"

Big Daddy Guan gasped at the very idea. "What?! No! They'd sooner launch their dinners at us than listen to us."

"Well, they'll listen to me. I'm an impartial third party."

Korra placed her hand on her friend's shoulder before gently leading her away from the other Guans to talk. "Twilight, sweetie, this isn't the same as when Meelo and Ikki fought over the same piece of cake, these guys have been feuding for generations. I don't think simply saying "fighting is bad" is going to be enough. Remember the Civil War incident last year?"

"Yes, I remember." Twilight replied calmly, "But, _they _were an all mighty nation with military weapons and a bloodthirsty manipulating dictator pulling the strings. And at least we knew the reason _why_ they were fighting…" her eyes snapped open realizing what she just said, "No offense."

Korra shrugged, "None taken."

"My point is, we still don't know the real reason why they've been fighting for so long, so I'm just going to cool down the fire for a while until we can find a rational and peaceful solution to this problem."

Spreading her wings open, Twilight flew upwards, stopping right in between the two opposing mountains. Her horn glowed brightly and a small little sparkle landed on her throat. Once she opened her voice, it was magically amplified to sound as if she were using a microphone. Since she didn't have the booming voice Korra possessed, and it would probably be too aggressive for the situation, she used a more neutral approach.

"Attention, Hans and Guans! I'm not on anybody's side, but I can see you're both wasting time and resources on being mean to each other. But me and my friends are here to help, so until we can resolve whatever bad blood has come between you two let us cease this senseless fighting for the time being so we can all move on to a better future as true neighbors. Thank you for your cooperation!"

With a satisfied smile, Twilight landed before her two friends, wiping her hands on a job well done. "Phase one, complete. Now we just have to figure out what caused this feud in the first place so we can help the two families be friends again."

The princess smiled optimistically…right before she felt something wet and squishy hit the back of her head. Wiping it off with her hand, she felt it was a slice of tomato. Her ears perked upwards in aware when she heard the found of firing from afar and her eyes widened with worry.

"Or not…"

The entire Guan clan took in cover when a swam of red fresh tomatoes fell all around their home, heads and already squashed pumpkins. The three girls shielded themselves and ran from the impacting red produce. Korra spotted the young girl, Talisha, accompanied by a young boy with skin like hers, identical colored hair and gray colored eyes, most likely her younger brother due to their resemblance in facial features. The two gestured to the three girls to enter one of their indoor tool sheds and the trio happily accepted their offer.

Once safe inside, Twilight got down on all four limbs, despite the fact that she was still in her anthro form, and shook the splattered red tomatoes from her body and wings like a wet dog before getting back on two legs again. She ripped apart a page from her portfolio and tossed it aside. "So much for potential friendship solution number twenty-eight."

Korra wiped away the tomato from her face and hair and smiled at their two saviors. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem, Princess."

"Talisha, right?"

"Yep. And this here's my little brother, Hitoshi." Talisha introduced her little brother, who hid behind her leg. He looked around the same age as Akio, and just as adorable.

Korra squatted down to the child's level, a habit she often made when around children due to her desire to make them feel even to her, regardless of her age and height.

"Hi, Hitoshi. I'm Korra."

The little boy simply gave her a very shy wave. "He's a little shy." his sister said while ruffling his hair. Korra could already tell they were close. She also took notice of the little wooden toy he had in his hand.

"Did you make that yourself?" she asked kindly, addressing to the remarkably detailed toy with a head, body and even a stick sword in its hand. With some paint it could look like an actual toy from a store. Hitoshi nodded his head in reply. "Wow, you have a lot of talent." the princess said in a warm tone, making the little boy blush and smile bashfully.

"We're really sorry you had to come in such a bad time." Talisha said sadly.

"Why are your families so mean to each other?" Fluttershy asked.

"We don't know. Big Daddy just said they did a horrible injustice to us many years ago, but he never said what it was. I guess it's too horrible to talk about."

But Korra had a different theory. "Talisha, is there anything valuable your family possesses? Like, a family heirloom or something that the Hans might be interested in or vice versa?"

"No, us Guans don't have many material things. Nothing the Hans would want to steal and they certainly don't have anything we want."

This was getting stranger by the minute. The two families were feuding for apparently nothing. There was no treasure that was of valuable to them, they didn't have any family heirlooms that meant something, everything in both of their homes were very non material and simplistic, so what would they have to gain from one another? Not to mention the whole purpose of this feud still remained a mystery. Just what where they fighting about?

"I guess we should find out why the Hans are launching tomatoes now." Fluttershy suggested, which was probably the best idea.

(~)

Back with the Hans, the family were tossing tomatoes into their rock catapults. Daichi and Aiko assisted their relatives in loading the ammo, but the two were not as enthusiastic about this as the rest of their family. The two young boys sadly sighed as they unpleasantly tossed the red fruits into the catapult, indicating they just wanted to get this over with and be done.

"One at a time, Daichi." his Mamaw said, not noticing her grandson's disinterest in the whole feud. "If you smoosh them tomaters in the catapult, they won't break on the Guans."

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked once she, Fluttershy and Korra landed in front of the elderly woman. "I asked you to stop fighting."

"Oh, is that what you were hollerin' about? We thought the Guans rubbed ya the wrong way. So we tomatered them for ya. My mistake." Mamaw tossed aside one of the tomatoes she had ready for the Guans and called out to the rest of her family, "Stop the tomater catapults!"

Her family obeyed her command and for a moment all was silent. But that silence didn't last long. The three girls heard the sound of something flying throughout the air. Their eyes widened when they saw it was water balloons aiming directly at the Hans' mountainside. The balloons were filled with mud and dirt and even something that looked like water but didn't smell like it. It made some of the Hans want to vomit.

The entire Han clan ran from the impact, which only increased Mamaw's anger towards her neighbors. "Reload the tomater catapults! We're gonna paint their mountaintop red!"

The girls maneuvered the impact of the balloons and created magical umbrellas to shield themselves. Korra spotted Daichi shielding his little brother from the impact and Korra called out to them, "Over here!" the two brothers rushed to her side, being protected by the impacts.

"Thanks, Princess." Daichi said in gratitude.

"Don't mention it."

"Well, that plan didn't work. I was so sure it would." Twilight said.

Fluttershy spotted a poor tortuous trying to stay clear of the impacts, but his slow movements were't helping him, especially not the fast moving Hans who didn't even take notice of the poor creature, who sadly fell on his back and now couldn't get himself back up again. Fluttershy gasped and quickly helped the little creature back up.

"It was a good plan." she said while lifting up a bush for the tortuous to hide under, "We need to think of another one. And soon. This fight is really affecting the animals around here." she said, with the tortuous moving so slowly, she gently shoved him into his new hiding place.

"You know, this reminds me a lot of one of the stories Katara used to tell me when I was little."

"I don't think now's the time to take a stroll down memory lane." said Twilight.

"No, you don't get it. When she was young, Katara and her friends encountered two feuding tribes while crossing the Great Divide. The Zhang and the Gan Jin were at war with each other for years, just like the Hans and the Guans."

"Did they know what they were fighting about too?"

"Technically, yes and no. They both had their own versions as to how the feud started but till this day nobody really knows how it actually began. But Avatar Aang managed to settle their differences and they've been living in harmony ever since."

"Okay, sweet story, so how did Aang stop the fighting?"

Korra cringed at the memory of how the story ended, "Eh…he kind fabricated his own version of how the feud started to make it seem like it was all a big misunderstanding."

Twilight blinked twice in disbelief, "Okay, any other ideas that don't involve deceiving people?"

"Find the root of the problem and work from there?"

"Ooh, good plan! And number thirty one on my portfolio." Korra rolled her eyes while Twilight addressed to the two young boys beside them, "Daichi, Akio, do you have any idea as to what started all of this?"

Akio shook his head, "Not really. Only Mamaw knows."

The girls took the boy's advice and walked over to Mamaw, who was placing more tomatoes into the catapult for her earthbending relatives to launch at their neighbors, all while keeping the shields up and protecting the two boys.

"Pardon us, Mamaw, but do you remember what started this whole feud in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"They know what they did."

(~)

"They know what they did!"

That wasn't a very helpful answer Twilight nor Korra were expecting to hear from Big Daddy. A little more information would have been nice.

"I'm starting to think neither of you know what either of you have done." Twilight stated, her annoyance and impatience slowly starting to take form.

"Sure, we do. Them Hans did us a grave injustice some time ago for some reason."

"Hear, hear!" the entire Guan clan, minus Talisha and Hitoshi, cheered in agreement. Korra blew a raspberry in disappointment while Twilight tore off another piece of paper from her portfolio and crumpled it.

"Okay, backup plan to the backup plan. Maybe we can find some common ground that you can bond over. What do you do when you're not fighting?"

"That's easy. Gettin' _ready_ to fight."

(~)

"What do you hope to get out of fighting?" Fluttershy asked Mamaw, who assisted her relatives in shooting more of their crops, this time watermelons, at the Guans.

"The satisfaction of winnin'!"

(~)

"Of winning what?" Korra asked Big Daddy, while he hammered a nail into a piece of wood and Twilight took notes.

"The fight, of course! To prove our family is the best!"

(~)

"The best at what?" Fluttershy asked Mamaw, who was still launching fruits and vegetables at the Guans with her family.

"Winnin'! Haven't you been listenin'?!"

By this point, Twilight had an assortment of paper notes floating around her, surrounded by her magical magenta aura, taking in each and every new detail they could learn about the Hans and the Guans, but so far they found nothing of any real use.

"So the only thing they have in common is that they both want to win a fight, and neither of them know what it's over. How can we end this feud if we don't know what it's about?" Twilight sunk down to the floor, dropping all of her research in the process and covering her face with her arms over her knees.

"Eh, it's the Great Divide all over again!" Korra groaned in frustration, alongside her friend. Even she was stumped on how to fix this.

Just when it seemed all hope was lost, she spotted the two grandsons sneaking off while their family was too busy shooting their only food source at their neighbors. Korra arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Wait a minute. What are they up to?"

Hearing her say this made Twilight and Fluttershy notice the two boys sneaking off as well. The boys carefully made their way down the mountain top with the girls following close behind. Once they reached the very bottom, the boys made it to what little was left of the once beautiful forest. The girls hid behind a large boulder and observed the two boys. Daichi earthbended a boulder from the ground, revealing a small hole. The two jumped inside before the boulder covered the space.

Curiosity increased for the girls as they flew out of their hiding place to inspect the boulder the boys had just used to escape. "How do we follow them now?" Fluttershy asked.

Korra squatted down and placed her hand onto the ground. She had never tried Lin and Suyin's seismic sense before now, but she had to find out where these boys were heading. What if they were running away to avoid the feud? Granted, it would be understandable, but running away from their family wouldn't be right. With her star glowing brightly, as well as her palm, Korra could see through the earth and spotted the two boys. They were walking down a tunnel, no doubt constructed by by them in order to walk through. Daichi stopped and moved a boulder from above their heads. The eldest grandson reached out his hand, which was grabbed by a second hand, tan in skin tone and no doubt feminine.

Korra opened her eyes and gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"What did you see?" Twilight asked, wondering how her first attempt at the seismic sense worked out.

"Come on!" without a second thought, Korra flew upwards with her two friends following close behind. Mamaw saw the girls flying away, much to her confusion, until another realization stroked her.

"Anybody seen Daichi and Akio?" she asked, one of her relatives shook his head, along with the rest of the family. "Boys? Where are ya? Boys?!"

When nobody answered, the elderly woman began to grow concerned. "Where could they have gone?" she wondered…just before her eyes darted towards the compound house on the hill.

"_Guans…_"

(~)

Korra followed to where the underground tunnel led to, bypassing various cut down tress and dead plants surrounding the area. Not only that, but they even spotted several animals scavenging for any remains of food they could find, but sadly their efforts were in vain.

"Oh, those poor things." Fluttershy's heart broke for each and every one of them. She followed Korra to where the underground tunnel had led to, finding a specific little area, where only very few tress still managed to grow. It was a hidden space, set several feet away from the mouton tops, and enough room for a small child to hide in. Korra told the other two to be silent as they hid behind the tress to see where the boys had gone.

What they saw left them nearly speechless.

Daichi and Akio were perfectly fine and happy…with Talisha and Hitoshi! The two youngest children from the Han clan with the two youngest from the Guan clan, actually getting along together. Hitoshi and Akio played with Hitoshi's one and only action figure and Akio even made one out of his earthbending for them to play with. The youngest Guan boy even allowed his friend to borrow his little wooden soldier's stick sword.

Talisha and Daichi unraveled a sack with fresh food from the Hans' garden for the hungry creatures of the forest. The two teens looked rather comfortable with one another, even so much as blushing when they accidentally had their hands touch while reaching for the same tomato to give to a little skunk squirrel.

"I don't believe it." Twilight said in awe, "Two Hans and two Guans getting along."

Ever so gently, Korra stepped out of her hiding place, making her presence known to the children. The four of them gasped, fearing she would get angry at them.

"Princess Korra! We can explain, honest!" Daichi pleaded, but stopped when Korra rose up her hand to calm him.

"It's okay, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. Why would I be mad at a group of friends getting along?"

Fluttershy and Twilight marveled at the little safe haven the children had created for them. The grass was slightly healthier, the trees were healthy enough to keep the land creatures with a home and place to store food, even a lovely little wooden home for the creatures whenever it rained, but even so they still needed a lot more care and attention, even for just four young children.

"This place is lovely." said Fluttershy.

"As close as it can get." Talisha said sadly, "The four of us stumbled upon this place together one day, and after seeing all the animals so hungry we had to do something."

"So I made the underground tunnel for me and Akio to meet Talisha and Hitoshi here in secret."

"And Daichi was kind enough to bring food for the little guys and for me and my brother."

"And Talisha used her construction skills to build the animals a home." said Daichi, making the girl blush.

"We hate our families fighting just as much as you guys." said Talisha, "But nobody will listen to us. They all think we're just a bunch of kids who don't understand. But how can we be a part of a fight that brings nothing but misery?"

Fluttershy noticed the furry little animals around her legs. "Hey, little fellas." she said kindly as she squatted down to greet the little critters, who already liked their new friend. Suddenly, the group was startled when a loud rumbling sound was heard what sounded like loud rumbling.

"What was that?" Twilight asked in surprise. One of the ferrets rubbed his little stomach with his paw.

"There's hardly enough food here for them." Akio said sadly, "Since our family either eats what we have or use it on the Guans."

Fluttershy placed her hands over her heart, feeling as if it would break. "Oh, you poor things!" the creatures moved closer to her, hugging her lower torso and a cold chill caused the anthro pegasus to shiver as she held them close for warmth. "Oh, brrr, and you're freezing! I'm gonna take you all home with me and get you all hot cocoas. How do you feel about book clubs?"

"I don't get it." Twilight said, looking around the depressing sight before her, "This was supposed to be the most beautiful valley in all of the Earth Kingdom. What happened?"

"It's always been like this." Daichi said sadly, while carrying a baby turtle duck in his arms, "Ever since we were little, the valley's been one big battle field."

Korra lovingly stroked the little turtle duck's chin, "And these innocent little guys are caught right in the middle of it."

"Maybe this is it." Twilight suggested, "If you kids can get alone with each other, maybe your families can learn to get along too."

"If only it were that simple." said Talisha, "They're still clinging on to a past nobody even remembers. Even if we make things right, they're just gonna fight again."

One of the sun squirrels jumped onto Fluttershy's ear, chittering in its own language while the pegasus listened attentively. "What's that? Oh! Uh-huh... Twilight! Korra! They know what happened here!"

"What?"

But before Fluttershy could explain further, the group heard what sounded like a horn blowing into the distance, followed by the roaring sound of battle cries not too far from where they were.

Talisha gasped, "Oh no! Our families!"

(~)

The entire Hans clan marched down the hilltop at the very same time the Guans did. Each group carrying their own weapons, pitchforks, shovels for the non-benders while the benders would have the earth itself at their disposal. The Guans had their waterbenders, hammers, wood and mallets at their disposal. At the very end of their respected hills, the two families faced one another. Many would question how they assembled an army in such a short amount of time, but these two clans lived on two hilltops with not that many material possessions aside from essentials and have been dying for an opportunity to overthrow the other for decades, so there was that.

"Alright, Guans! Where are my grandsons?! I know you took them!"

"What?! We didn't take your grandsons, you took my granddaughter and grandson!"

"We did no such thing! You're nothin' but a dirty lier!" Mamaw shouted, with her entire family shouting angrily at the Guans in agreement

"If anybody's the lier, it's you!" Big Daddy shouted with his entire family shouting alongside him.

"You've got three seconds to hand them over, or we end this…permanently!"

"Not until you admit you took my grandbabies!"

"Why on earth would we do that? We didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"What're you talkin' about?! You done _so_ many things wrong!"

"Not as many as you!" that was the final straw. This feud ended here and now, once and for all, there would be a winner no matter what the cost.

"_Hans clan, attack!_"

"_Guans, attack!_"

And so it finally happened. After so many years of fighting from afar, the two clans were now head in head, battling it out for possession of the mountains, and for who was the better family. Today they would settle the horrible injustice made upon them, even if they didn't remember what it was there was no way they would go unheard.

Korra, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy hovered over the destroyed forest, carrying the children in their arms, until they spotted the two clans battling it out. Fists, rocks, vegetables, fruits, wood and all sorts of things went flying about. Guans jumped on top of Hans, Hans pulling the Guans' hair, fists punches left and right, kicks and hurling rocks and ice bullets all around with no apparent end in sight. And worst of all, any ounce of plant life that still remained, no matter how small, was crushed underneath their feet and rubble.

The trio landed the children safely down to the ground and Twilight Sparkle flew upwards to stop the madness.

"Stop! You have to listen to me!" she shouted, in her desperate attempt to make them listen to reason, but they were all too fueled up in their own pride to hear her voice. The moment a tomato hit her in the face, Twilight knew that the time to be rational was over. It was time for the big guns.

"Everybody _freeze!_"

Her voice echoed across from across the entire valley and a powerful beam of magic emerged from her horn, expanding into a giant glowing spear before vanishing in the blink of an eye. Once the light had disappeared, both families found themselves frozen in place. Their bodies surrounded by a glowing magenta aura while their eyes kept on moving, as well as their facial expressions. Each one remained in their frozen position while Twilight slowly lowered down, taking in slow deep breaths. Freezing people in place was indeed a powerful spell, but she had managed to do so. Her horn stopped glowing, smoke emitting from it once she rested on her knees, and her hands on the ground. Korra rushed to her side, with the children in tow, much to their grandparents' amazement.

"Talisha! Hitoshi! What are you two doing with those Hans boys?!"

"Big Daddy, this has to stop!" Talisha exclaimed, no longer feeling ashamed to speak up to her stubborn grandfather.

"Boys, what did them Guans do to you?"

"Mamaw, the Guans didn't kidnap us." Daichi said, standing up to his grandmother, "We left out of our own choice. And don't you dare talk trash about Talisha! She's my friend!"

"What?!"

"Talisha, what is the meaning of this?!" Big Daddy demanded to know.

"I can explain." Fluttershy flew upwards into the sky for both clans to hear her speak the words of Truth. Her normally soft voice had increased in volume for all to hear. "Before you keep fighting, there is something you should know!" with the skunk squirrel on her shoulder, Fluttershy began telling them how this silly feud really got started.

"Long ago, there were two best friends; Chang Han and Wei Guan. When they found the valley between the Smokey Mountains, they knew it was something special. So they made a promise to each other to protect and preserve the valley for all its adorable furry inhabitants. But they disagreed on how to go about it. Chang wanted to start by planting crops so that everybody would have something to eat. But Wei thought it would be better to start by building a shelter to protect them against the cold and wind. The two men were unable to come to an understanding, so Wei went ahead and built a shelter anyway, exactly where Chang was gonna start his farm! Chang was upset, so he tore down Wei's shelter so he could plant his crops! They kept fighting back and forth, until it turned into a feud! The valley suffered from the constant destruction, until finally the Hans and Guans moved to separate mountains. Even then, the valley and all the animals in it continued to be caught in the crossfire."

Once the story came to an end, both families fell into silence and finally took a moment to look around them. The pony girl was right, their ancestor's stubborn pride had caused the destruction of this once beautiful valley. All the animals looked so skinny they might as well be flesh and bones. The trees were all gone and the grass was dry, crumpled and brown in color. This land was dying more and more with each passing year, and they were selfishly unaware of it.

"Is this really true?" Mamaw asked, the guilt already growing inside her heart.

"It is, Mamaw." Akio said while holding a hungry looking rabbit in his arms. "Don't you see? By fighting each other, you're destroying the very thing that brought us all here in the first place!"

Korra placed her hands on the shoulders of the fourteen-year-old children, who in turn placed their hands upon their younger siblings. The Princess Avatar spoke up to the families, "Not only that, but you even tried to enforce your own prejudice pride onto your children. If these kids can learn to work together to preserve what's left of this land then why can't you?"

Fluttershy lowered down, with all of the animals of the family surrounding her. "So it's time you both put your differences aside and come together! If not for yourselves, then for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys!"

As Fluttershy hugged the innocent creatures, Mamaw and Big Daddy started to see the error of their ways. This feud was destroying everything, how could they continue on like this? And worse, their own children didn't want this, how could they have been so selfish?

"Aw, shucks, we never meant to hurt you little critters. Or you kids." Big Daddy said sadly.

For the first time ever, Mamaw agreed with him. "Yeah, we're sorry!"

"We forgive you, Mamaw." Aiko said sweetly, "Can you ever forgive us for running away?"

"Of course we do."

"And we forgive you too, Big Daddy." said Talisha, making both of their respected grandparents smile.

Twilight, Korra and Fluttershy linked their arms, smiling happily at the two families finally learning their lesson, and rekindling their bond with their children. Even the animals accepted their apology.

"Uh, princess? You can unfreeze us now."

"Oh, right!" Twilight was so caught up in the moment she nearly forgot her spell was still active. With a wave of her hand, and a glow of her horn, the entire clans unfroze, lowering their weapons and started shakings hands, hugging and patting one another on the back, ready to leave the past behind them for good.

Mamaw and Big Daddy hugged their respected grandchildren before turning towards one another. Big Daddy took off his hat as a sign of apology. "Mamaw Han, we promise we won't fight you no more."

"Us too, except we promise not to fight you. I suppose it doesn't matter who's right. We're both wrong."

"That's one thing we can agree on."

To seal their newfound friendship, both grandparents spit on their hands and shook on it. The gesture, regardless of what it meant, made the three girls cringe in disgust. Never the less, the two clans were in celebration. Hats were thrown into the air, as were their weapons, a sign that there would be no more fighting. The animals chirped, squeaked and squacked with delight, knowing that their home would flourish once more with the Hans and Guans' assistance. They were more than happy to share the land so long as they worked together from now on.

Hitoshi and Akio also spit on their hands and shook on it, happy to realize they no longer needed to hide their friendship anymore. As for Daichi, well he received an unexpected hug from Talisha…followed by a sweet kiss on the cheek, making the young boy blush. Well, it was a start.

Twilight magically teleported herself to the two grandparents and hugged them both, "This is wonderful! I am so proud of you two!"

"Aw, thanks, princess." Mamaw said in gratitude, "Though I would just like to point out that I was the, uh, _first_ to admit I was wrong." she smiled smugly at Big Daddy, igniting his competitive side once more.

"That may be, but I promised not to fight first. That counts for more!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

Just before they would go at it again, the creatures all started to chatter angrily at them, followed by some very disapproving glares from their grandchildren, Fluttershy, the Princesses and the rest of their clans.

Mamaw raised her hands in surrender, "Oh, all right. We don't have to speak animal to know what y'all are sayin'. Truce?"

"Truce." Big Daddy said with a smile. And this time, he meant it.

(~)

A new day had begun, and a new chapter in the story of the Guan and Han families. The Guans helped the Hans create stronger and even better houses than the ones they had before, and perfect shelters for the animals that lived there. Gardens were made, new crops were planted, the trees started to show signs of growing back, flowers were blooming and even the construction of a new fountain made made, with pure fresh clean water the Guan waterbenders made sure to keep fresh for everyone, human and animals alike. The fountain itself even had two statues, in honor of the two men who founded this place, both shaking hands. Chang's statues was actually a bush, cut out in his likeness, while Wei's statue was made out of cement as a reminder that regardless of what they were good at, only when they worked together did they create something beautiful.

"Woo-hoo!" Big Daddy cheered at the sight of the new fountain, "Ain't that a pretty sight?"

"Sure is!" Mamaw said in agreement. The two elderly grandparents thanked their new friends for everything they had done. "Thanks for teachin' us that friendship is so much better than winnin' a silly argument."

The girls were then nearly tackled to the ground when the four children hugged them tightly. "We couldn't have done it without you guys." Daichi said with a happiest smile he ever gave.

Korra noticed little Hitoshi handing her and her friends a few gifts. The girls nearly teared up when they noticed they were wooden dolls, made into their likeness. They were more like figurines shaped in their likeness.

"Thank you." the little boy finally said. The first time they heard him speak. Korra hugged the little boy in return and the happy united families went on to start their new lives as real neighbors.

The girls happily waved goodbye to their new friends until they felt a sudden tingle on their cheeks. They noticed the others Cutie Mark was ringing and glowing, a sure sign their work was completed. And with flying colors!

Fluttershy cheered, "Yay! I told you we'd figure it out."

"We did, and we didn't need my friendship portfolio to do it." Twilight said right before zapping the thing to who knows where. "We just needed each other."

The three girls celebrated with a group hug, not only happy that they solved the problem, but as always, they did so together. And each one using their own special talents, just like the Hans and the Guans.

"So, what do you think will happen next?" Twilight asked once the hug ended and she levitated their respected backpacks, "We've all been called by the map now."

Fluttershy strained when her backpack was mounted onto her back, "Oof! I'm sure we'll find out when we get home…" seeing her struggle, Korra took the backpack for herself to carry as they followed Twilight back to Juicy so they could go back home.

"What if it summons all of us to another place? Or another pony we weren't expecting? What if it wants us to solve other _kinds_ of problems, like quantum physics, or why the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

All Korra could do was roll her eyes with a smile and Fluttershy giggled. "I wonder what she'll think when I tell her I made the whole story up."

"Wait, you what?!"

"Kidding! Just kidding!"

Korra sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness. _Never_ make that joke again."

_*(~)*_

_**Philippians 4:2-5~**_

_"I implore Euodia and I implore Syntyche to be of the same mind in the Lord. And I urge you also, true companion, help these women who labored with me in the gospel, with Clement also, and the rest of my fellow workers, whose names are in the Book of Life. Rejoice in the Lord always. Again I will say, rejoice! Let your gentleness be known to all men. The Lord is at hand."_

_*(~)*_

**See? I told you! Okay, so now there's only one episode left until the season finale. Ooooooohhhhh I'm getting all tingly! Okay, until then. **

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	26. Hatters gonna hate

*(~)*

_**Psalm 69:4~**_

_More in number than the hairs of my head are those who hate me without cause; mighty are those who would destroy me, those who attack me with lies. What I did not steal must I now restore? O God, you know my folly; the wrongs I have done are not hidden from you._

*(~)*

**Haters gonna hate**

So far, it was a pretty lazy day at the police station. Mako and Flash were just filling the remaining paperwork, having gotten there earlier than the other police officers to do so. The two were always very punctual, which was why they were known as the city's finest police cops. Not to mention the finest _looking_ cops in the eyes of their respected lady friends. But, sadly, Mako couldn't entirely focus on his work.

"Where is she?" he voiced out, after looking at the clock for what appeared to be the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"Relax, she'll get here." Flash stated, not taking his eyes off of his work. Just then, in bursted Rainbow Dash, screeching to a halt on her axis and panted in exhaustion.

"Sorry I'm late! Tank accidentally knocked down my alarm clock and I overslept, then I accidentally knocked down a delivery pony and had to help him up, and get him to where he had to give the mail, then I flew here as fast as I could but I got sidetrack by-you know what, never mind!"

"Sidetracked by what?" Mako asked.

"Nothing! What's with all the questions. Well, gotta get to work!" the anthro pegasus girl hurried to her desk, which was only two desks away from the boys. Rainbow Dash inconspicuously took something from her back pocket and placed it into her drawer before closing it. Once she looked back up, she saw the boys eyeing her suspiciously.

"Gah! Oh, hey guys." Rainbow smiled, waving innocently in hopes they would leave her alone.

"Rainbow, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, why would I be hiding anything?" her ears perked up when she heard the sound of her drawer being opened, curtesy of Flash Sentry.

The anthro stallion arched an eyebrow. "What's this? _"Republic Rolling Stone."_? Since when do you read this garbage?"

"Okay, you caught me, I like to read it in my spare time." she said with a nervous chuckle.

"You're lying." Mako stated, his eyes dead on the pony, who suddenly freaked out when Flash opened the book and started flipping the pages.

"NO!" thinking fast, Rainbow Dash lunged onto Flash Sentry, landing on his back and attempted to get the magazine away from him. "Flash, you give that back right now!"

"What is your deal?! It's just a stupid magazine!"

"Just don't read what's inside!"

"What's inside?!"

"Just don't look!"

The two fought over the magazine like a couple of children, with the girl piggybacking on Flash's back before tackling him to the ground and snatching the magazine from his hand, shooting in victory.

"Ha!-Hey!" just as quickly as she had it, the magazine was snatched up once again by Mako himself. He crossed his arms in front of the two. This was very unprofessional of them.

"What's going on here?" Lin asked, finally entering the office and saw Rainbow Dash on top of Flash. "Rainbow, no wrestling in the office."

Rainbow stood back up and Flash grunted as he straightened himself. That girl sure was strong and heavier than she looked.

"Sorry, Chief." Mako apologized to his boss…who's eyes darted down to the magazine in his hand. Her eyes widened in worry.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, Rainbow brought it and-" before he could explain further, Lin snatched the thing form his hand.

"Well, I'm confiscating it. New policy; no magazines. Okay, back to work you three." the chief hurried to her office and closed the shore behind her. She quickly spotted her trashcan and prepared to toss the thing into it but was stopped when Mako and the others bursted in.

"Chief, you too?" Mako asked, amazed to see his boss in this kind of state. Why was she in such a hurry to get the magazine? What was in it that was so big that he could't even see what it was?

"What's going on?"

Lin felt she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Out of all her offices, she had a soft spot for Mako, Flash and Rainbow in particular. Even if she would never admit it out loud. Sighing in defeat, she handed the firebender the magazine.

"Just…don't read the comments." she said.

"Comments? What are you talking about?" Mako asked as he skimmed through the pages until she spotted one page in particular that had his picture on it. "Wait? Is that me?"

"Well, it certainly isn't Daring Do." Lin said.

Curiously, Mako read what the page was. It appeared to be some kind of section with written letters by everyday people using alias names. Mako's eyes scanned the words and he could not believe what he was reading. "What?…Ugh!…Okay, wow!" were his main reactions each time he read what came next. Each reaction angrier than the last.

"Told you not to read the comments." Lin said, crossing her arms and visibly showing sympathy for her employee.

"What is all this? "Officer Mako and Princess Korra make such a beautiful couple…that it makes me want to vomit for two hours straight" says, BitterWriter12."

Rainbow lowered her hears and shrunk down in fear, "Yeah, BitterWriter12. He or she can get nasty."

"Why would people write this stuff?"

"It's this new section these guys came up with. You send them a letter, regarding your comments to anything going on in the city, fashion, the movers, politics, celebrities, blah, blah, blah. And if they like it, they post it on the new issue."

"So, they post whatever they want to talk about for everyone to read?" Flash asked.

"Yep. And nobody puts their full name. They make up some alias one and if they have anything to say to that person, they mail in a response to another's comment. It's a free for all for anybody to feel like they're being heard."

"Yeah, well some voices are best kept silent!" Mako exclaimed in anger, "Listen to this; "Mako the Fire Ferret Team Captain is the most talented bender I've ever seen…"

"See? They're not all bad." Lin said, hoping it would make him feel better…but he wasn't done reading it.

" "...Too bad he has no talent in hairstyles. The guy's spikier than a porcupine." !"

"I stand corrected."

Flash placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Okay, so a few people don't like you, that doesn't mean you're the most hated person in the city-What the?!" Flash flipped the page on the magazine, only to be stunned himself by what he saw. In a fit of furry, Flash took the magazine from Mako's hand, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. "There's a hate page of me too?!"

"Join the club, buddy."

"What? How? Why? What did I do?!"

"Nothing!" Rainbow said, getting in the between the two, "Neither of you did anything wrong. These are just a bunch of jerks with nothing better to do than write mean comments. Besides, I think half of them are just jealous." the rainbow haired pony girl smiled as she wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "You're two of the coolest guys I know, and the best partners. And if Twilight and Korra weren't off on some map adventure right now, they'd be telling you the exact same thing."

For a brief moment, the sincerity in her words were enough to calm the boys down. Nopony knew them as well as she and their friends did.

"But then why did you still get the magazine if you didn't want us to see it?" Flash asked.

"Because it has the mailing address on the back. I was planing on writing a firm, but rational, letter to the people in charge."

"Oh…"

"Don't say I never do anything for you guys."

Lin let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, boys. If this keeps up they'll take down that ridiculous comments section faster than Dash can catch a capper."

"Thanks, Chief!"

"And if they don't?" Flash asked with concern, "Last time I checked, being mean wasn't exactly illegal."

"Relax. I know these magazine business chumps, if something stops their sales they'll dump it."

Mako sighed while tracing fingers through his spiky hair. "Yeah, you're right. We've got nothing to worry about."

(~)

But the boys didn't let it go so easily. In fact, they kept on reading what those jerks mailed and had now visibly for all to see. Did they even monitor these comments or did they just post whatever the heck would reel in more readers?

The door of the apartment opened and Bolin walked in, happy as could be with a bag in hand. "Oh, hey guys." the earthbender greeted happily, "Listen, Asami's got this business meeting dinner tonight with the president about renovations to the park and I wanted your opinion on which tux to wear." he pulled out the two tuxes, one green and one brown, and awaited for their reply. But the two were still preoccupied with the magazine. Their brows furrowed in anger as they did.

"I see you found the comments section." Bolin said sadly, lowering the two tuxes.

"Did you know people hate me and Korra as a couple?!" Mako said to his brother.

"And me and Twilight?!" Flash added.

"Oh yeah. They say Twilight's too smart and pretty for somepony as boring as Flash and folks think Korra deserves better than Mako because of his breakup with Asami."

"_It was mutual!_" Mako exclaimed while standing up in anger before her face palmed himself and paced around the room, sighing in exasperation. "I can't believe there are actual people out there who hate me and Korra."

"Actually, most people juts hate _you_."

"What?!"

A knock on the door was heard and Rarity entered the room and handed the young man a box. "Boly, you forgot the shoes for the dinner. Oh, hey Mako. Hello, Flash."

"Did you know people hate me and Korra?" Mako asked, not wasting a second in asking the question.

"Oh…you found it." Rarity said with a cringe, her ears lowering.

"Yeah, we did!" Flash exclaimed in anger, "All the comments that say I'm a boring sack of meet!"

"Actually, they call you so boring that they said Twilight would have a better relationship with a rock than with you." Bolin stated, only to have Rarity elbow him in the gut. "Oh, not a good time?"

The anthro male pony stood up in anger, "What?! Why didn't you tell us about this?!"

"Because they're just haters, and we knew you would get upset about it."

"_We are not upset!_" the two boys screamed, only to reel back once they realized they had crossed a line.

"Sorry." Mako said, being the first to apologize. "I just…"

"I know, darling. It's not easy dealing with people who don't like you."

"Wait, how do you know what it's like?"

"Well, as a business pony, I deal with criticism all the time. In fact, beforehand, every time I received a negative comment I would burst into tears and lock myself in my room."

"How'd you get over it?" Flash asked curiously.

"Easy. I remember all of you." she said with a kind smile, now having the two upset boys's undivided attention. "You think you boys are the only ones who receive hateful comments from people you don't even know? Me and the others get the same treatment. I hear people say that Korra is just a spoiled brat who just got lucky, some call Pinkie Pie a party animal with no self control whatsoever. Some call Applejack a country airhead, Asami is a tramp and don't even get me started on what folks have said about Rainbow Dash."

"Or when they say I'm the worst actor ever." said Bolin, "Some even say that I'm just a rebound guy for Asami."

"But that's not true." Mako said, "She loves you."

"I know. And that's enough for me."

Mako blinked, "Wait, it doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does, but it won't help if I get mad back."

"Hating a hater makes you a hater." said Rarity.

"Exactly. Mako, people can and will say whatever the heck they want, and it'll always be painful."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt." Flash said. "I mean, they don't even know us and yet they have the nerve to say that stuff?"

"Well, that's their problem. I've been insulted by those comments before, but then I remember the friends who know the _real_ me. So, I figured, how bad can I really be if I still have folks who care about me despite all my flaws?"

"And you boys are very flawed, especially you Mako." Rarity said, making the firebender pout, "But I know you've come a long way from the broody firebender boy I first met. And yes, I may tease you every now and again but…that's how I show you my affection. You're like the older brother I never had, and I can always count on you to look out for all of us. And you Flash Sentry, you're the most chivalrous pony I've ever met. And how can I hate somepony who makes one of my best friends so happy?"

Mako and Flash shared a look, taking in their friends' words. Just like Rainbow Dash with her sincerity, these were people who knew them. The real them. Maybe they had just taken the words too close to heart and felt that they weren't good enough because of how hateful the comments were. They didn't know any of those people, and none of them knew them personally unlike their friends and family. So, no matter how terrible those words were, it shouldn't bother them because it didn't matter what the haters said. What truly mattered was what they and their friends and family thought.

Rarity picked up a picture from the table and showed it to the boys. It was a photograph of the entire group together at Twilight's castle. "Tell me, does the opinion of a bunch of random strangers change who you truly are?"

Mako and Flash smiled in gratitude. "I guess we got kind carried of away, hu?" said Flash, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Mako agreed, embracing his friends in a tight hug. "Thanks, you guys."

"Anytime." Bolin said happily. "Besides, I don't think you'll be worrying about those comments for very long."

"Why?"

_The next day…. _

"Due to recent reports of brutal comments from the anonymous public, _Republic Rolling Stone_ will no longer be featuring comments sections until further notice." Rainbow Dash read the words out loud from the latest issue of the RRS magazine to Mako, Bolin, Rarity, Twilight and Flash at the coffee shop.

"Wow, my letter actually worked?"

"Actually, you have to thank Korra and Asami for that." Twilight said, "One comment _really_ got their fuse lit."

"What did they write?"

"_Don't ask!_" both females exclaimed once they arrived and sat beside their respected boyfriends. They really didn't want to talk about what those crazy people wrote about them.

"Hopefully now people will be more careful about what they post. Words can have some serious consequences." Korra said as Mako wrapped his arm around her. "So, did anything else happen while we were away?"

Mako and Flash exchanged smiles before simply replying, "Not really."

*(~)*

_**Psalm 69:4~**_

_More in number than the hairs of my head are those who hate me without cause; mighty are those who would destroy me, those who attack me with lies. What I did not steal must I now restore? O God, you know my folly; the wrongs I have done are not hidden from you._

*(~)*

**Yeah, I know this is just a cute little short with nothing much going on, but this was just an idea I had and wanted to give it a try. This was inspired both from a Big Time Rush episode and by the hate both Flash Sentry and Mako receive, as well as anybody who had ever received a hateful comment from somebody they didn't know. I've been there, and it's no picnic. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this, I know it's not much but it was an idea I wanted to put into play.**


	27. The Mane Attraction

*(~)*

_**2 Corinthians 3:14-18~**_

_But their minds were blinded. For until this day the same veil remains unlifted in the reading of the Old Testament, because the veil is taken away in Christ. But even to this day, when Moses is read, a veil lies on their heart. Nevertheless when one turns to the Lord, the veil is taken away. Now the Lord is the Spirit; and where the Spirit of the Lord is, there is liberty. But we all, with unveiled face, beholding as in a mirror the glory of the Lord, are being transformed into the same image from glory to glory, just as by the Spirit of the Lord._

*(~)*

**The Mane Attraction**

"A little more, just a bit more…stop! That's perfect!"

Applejack smiled proudly at the pony workers, who managed to lift up the wooden green apple for the stage. Everything was coming along perfectly, the stage was looking amazing the lights in position, the background props of rainbows, apples and disco ball looked downright incredible, especially with the apple shaped arc around the stage itself, with all its festive and colorful decorations inside it.

Many residents of the city gathered at Republic City park in preparations for the Helping Hooves Misic Festival, which would raise money for the Republic City elementary schoolhouse's new art department. The townsponies, humans, Team Avatar, even several airbenders assisted with the preparations, setting up the decorations, organizing the stage, snacks, drinks and games galore.

However, the real mastermind behind the whole thing was Applejack, who was put in charge or organizing the concert, and surprisingly she was really good at it. She was laser sharp focused throughout the whole thing. Nothing could shake this pony's nerves. When Amethyst Star showed her a clipboard, Applejack read the words before nodding her head, signaling that they had done everything on the list.

"Wow, Applejack! Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?" Twilight Sparkle asked, feeling both very proud and impressed with her friend's skills.

Applejack scratched the back of her neck, blushing bashfully. "Well, it turns out doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo."

"And thanks to Pinkie's connections organizing the Ponypalooza Rock Concert, and Bolin's mover star connections, we've got quite a lineup for the Helping Hooves Music Festival."

"Yeah, "quite" is an understatement." Mako said as he and Asami both approached the two, while holding a sheet of paper, with several names written on it.

"That don't seem like much." said Applejack with suspicion

"Wait for it." Asami said, wearing a deadpan expression when Mako unfolded the paper, which reached all the way across the grassy grounds, towards one of the festival poles, and millions of names written on it.

"Oh…that makes more sense."

While the four of them spoke about the list, Korra was helping Rainbow Dash and the pegasus ponies in preparing the poles and flags for the concert, when suddenly Korra felt a jarring pain in her head. She cried out in pain, grabbing her head and backed away in pain, frightening the other ponies. The rest of her friends heard her cries and rushed to help her once she landed on the ground.

The Princess Avatar was feeling woozy, her eyes closed shut as visions appeared in her mind. She couldn't point out exactly what they were, nor could she get a clear visual on who or what they were. All she could see were flashing images, going so fast she couldn't keep up. One image went right after the other, before long all went black and she opened her eyes. However, she did manage to get a glimpse of what appeared to be the time she accidentally burned Twilight's leg, but just like the other images, it came and gone so fast she could barely tell. She realized she had fallen to the ground, holding her own weight with one hand while her friends circled around her in worry. Mako held her for support.

"Korra! Are you okay?" He asked with worry. Korra groaned and shook her head in an attempt to shake off whatever it was she felt.

"Yeah…just…flashbacks, I think."

"Do you need to lay down?" a concerned Rainbow Dash asked, "Or maybe some water?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"Korra."

"I mean it." and she did mean it. The sensation left just as quickly as it had appeared. Every time these kind of events happened it usually meant something was coming. It had happened before, Korra had the ability to sense when something was about to happen, even if she herself didn't exactly know what it was. Still, she didn't want to scare anybody. Hopefully, this was just one of the flashbacks from the traumatic experience with the poison and Twilight's burn. As painful as those memories still were she would endure them just so her friends wouldn't have to loose focus on the concert.

Korra managed to stand up, with Mako's assistance, and was able to regain her composure. She didn't look tired, or anxious or anything. Her skin wasn't pale, her eyes looked s bright as ever, her posture was the same as always. She didn't even look like she just nearly passed out over a splitting headache.

"Guys, I'm fine." she insisted, "Look at me, I'm fine."

Mako inspected her closely, being an expert to know if she was indeed telling the truth and feeling well. According to him she looked perfectly fine. But just to be on the safe side, he turned towards the Mane Six, minus Pinkie Pie who was absent at the moment.

"Girls, diagnosis, please?" he asked. The girls studied Korra from the tip of her head to down to her feet and call came with the came conclusion.

"She's clean." said Applejack.

"See? I told you."

Before more could be brought up on the subject, the missing pink pony appeared spontaneously by jumping onto Korra's head and poking Mako's nose with her hoof before leaving all over the place addressing to each and every one of her friends.

"Korra! Mako! Twilight! Applejack! Flash! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! Fluttershy! Spike! Pinkie Pie!" in her excitement she even greeted her own reflection in a mirror a couple of stallions were moving. "Oh wait, that's me. _Everybody!" _Pinkie shouted before morphing into her anthro form.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Twilight asked, "And what happened to Bolin?" Right behind Pinkie Pie, a certain earthbender came running like mad, panting once he stopped.

Bolin inhaled a huge amount of oxygen before speaking, "Pinkie Pie and I have the most amazing news ever!"

"It is totally gonna freak your frizz!" Pinkie added while galloping her arms like she would in her pony form in excitement.

"Well, spill it, you guys!" Rainbow insisted, already curious as to what had these two in such a tizzy.

"It wasn't easy." Bolin said, "In fact, it was terribly difficult. But we have managed to book the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria as the main attraction of the Helping Hooves Music Festival!"

"Sapphire Shores?" Korra asked with excitement, "I love her music!"

"Me too!" Mako added. They both shared an equal love for the pop pony's music. But upon hearing her name, Pinkie Pie scoffed.

"Sapphire Shores?! Please! Sapphire Shores is merely the _second_ biggest pony pop star in Equestria."

"Then who did you get?" Mako asked curiously, right before his brother surprised him and Korra by popping up from behind him and wrapping his arms around them.

"Get ready. We've got, the one, the only…"

_"Countess Coloratura!"_ both Bolin and Pinkie Pie addressed the name in the loudest way possibly, along while having the biggest smiles on their faces, their blue and green eyes beaming like little children.

Mako and Korra cringed when Asami suddenly bursted out screaming like a crazed fangirl, "_AAHHHHH!_ _Countess Coloratura?! No way!"_

"Don't tell me you actually like her work." Korra said to the heiress.

"Uh, yeah!" Asami stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who in the hay is Countess Coloratura?" Applejack asked. The country pony was in for a surprise when nearly everypony in the area gasped in horror at her question like it was the most unbelievable thing they had ever heard.

Pinkie Pie stood still, her mane and tail suddenly standing on end like she had just been hit by lightning. "My frizz has been freaked!"

"Seriously?" Korra asked in disbelief, "You could have asked anybody else to perform and you picked _her_?"

"What have you got against Countess Coloratura?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't have anything against her. I'm just not a big fan of her style of music."

Asami's jaw literally dropped, leaving Bolin to close it for her. "Are you kidding me?! Her music is totally ahed of its time!"

"If by 'ahead of its time' you mean; 'completely artificial and fake'?, then _yes_."

"I agree." Mako said, crossing his arms, "How can you even listen to that stuff?"

Asami arched an eyebrow and scoffed, "Okay, so it's not the traditional style of singing, but it's still supper catchy. Besides, what's the harm in trying new things?"

"I'm not saying her music or performances are terrible." said Korra, "I just think she relies on flashy lights, dazzlings cloths and the vocal enhancing spell _way_ too much."

"Nobody answered my question." Applejack voiced out, "Who is this Countess Coloratura pony?"

Pinkie Pie fixed her previously frizzed mane and tail, turning them back to their natural bouncy style, before groaning, "Uh, I just _told_ you that she's the biggest pony pop star in Equestria! How-how-how-how-_how_ have you not heard of her?!" she asked, grabbing Applejack's arms and frantically shaking her.

A.J. gently removed herself from her friend's grip. "Don't know. Though I did know a gal named Coloratura when I was just a filly." the country pony laughed and snorted at the idea, "Wouldn't it just be the funniest thing if _that_ Coloratura and _this_ Coloratura were the same Coloratura? Heh."

Pinkie Pie eyed the orange anthro pony with suspicious eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that you actually _know_ Countess Coloratura?"

"Well, I don't think it's the same pony, since my friend wasn't any sort of high-falutin' countess."

"Do you remember her cutie mark?"

"Sure do." Applejack remembered the cutie mark perfectly, like it was just yesterday, "It had this super colorful bunch of musical notes that just shimmered in the light."

"You mean... like _this_?!" Pinkie Pie shoved a picture up Applejack's face. It was the image of a pony's flank with a cutie mark that consisted of a golden five inch star with five musical notes around it, one gee, one orange, one red, another purple and another blue. Her coat was a light aquamarine gray color. Applejack recognized both the mark and coat color immediately.

"Well, fancy that! That there's the very same cutie mark!"

Bolin gasped, his jaw dropping along with his clipboard he held in his hand before grabbing Applejack by the arms, just as Pinkie Pie previously did, his nose practically touching hers.

"Do you have any idea the number of hoops we had to jump through to get her to perform at the festival?!" he asked rather frantically, to which Applejack shook her head and he released her. "A whole lot of hoops! That pony is very demanding!"

"What? Nah."

"_Yah!"_

"I completely understand." Rarity said, "We _artistes_ require certain necessities in order to do our best work."

"This was clearly some sort of misunderstandin'." said Applejack, "'Cause Rara was just as down home as me!"

"_Rara?!" _Everyone simultaneously exclaimed when A.J. said that strange name.

"Even that big name was too fancy for her, so I shortened Colo_ra_tu_ra_ to "Rara"! We had the best time at Camp Friendship! Rara was just so easygoin'! We were like two apples from the same branch."

As Applejack spoke more about her old friend, the wonderful memories from that time replayed in her mind.

_It was back in the days where Equestria till looked like a moving painting, with simpler details and a pony's proportions were much rounded in comparison to how they looked now. Coloratura, or Rara as Applejack called her back when, was indeed a happy little filly. Always laughing, playing and frolicking with her campmate at Camp Friendship. Regardless of her fancy name, which came out of the love of her dear parents, Rara was as humble as could be. In appearance, she was the equipment of an elegant mare, with the shimmering aquamarine coat, dark indigo mane with moderate opal highlights and matching eyes. She was truly a stunning sight, but she didn't care one bit about her appearance. She was perfectly happy getting mud on her mane when she and Applejack played tug of war, and was daring enough to jump into the lake to clean herself up, along with a few splash fights with Applejack._

_But the main thing Applejack remembered most about her was her voice. That pony could sing like an angel, especially when they both performed at the talent show together, with Applejack strumming her guitar. _

"Rara and I prepared this song for the camp talent show. When we performed, she belted it out, singin' in the most colorful, clear voice I'd ever heard!"

_Rara was rather nervous at first, but thanks to the encouragement of her friend, she took in a deep breath and sang in the voice Applejack just described. Her voice truly was a sight to behold. It was so amazing that the moment she sang the first couple of words, all of the campers stopped what they were doing and listened with their ears wide open to hear her._

_**Equestria, the land I love**_

_**A land of harmony**_

_**Our flag does wave from high above**_

_**For ponykind to see**_

_Applejack noticed her friend's cutie mark shimmer like a dazzling star as she sang with all of her heart._

_**Equestria, a land of friends**_

_**Where ponykind do roam**_

_**They say true friendship never ends**_

_**Equestria, my home**_

_After Applejack tinged on the silver triangle, all the pony campers and camp counselors cheered for the young filly, who cried tears of joy and hugged her friend, thanking her for giving her the courage to sing her heart out. Something she would never forget._

"After camp, we wrote to each other for a bit, but...then we lost touch." Applejack's gazed fell to the ground, saddened by the fact that she had not heard of her friend in so long. She looked up when Mako placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"She sounds like an amazing pony, A.J."

"Yeah, she was. In fact, your voice sometimes reminds me of hers, Korra."

"Really?" The Avatar asked in surprise.

Bolin tapped his chin in thought, "You know, now that you mention it, your voice does sometimes sound a little bit similar to Countess Coloratura's."

"Except for the fact that I don't use a vocal enhancing spell to sing one simple note."

Asami groaned in annoyance, "We get it, you're all natural, let it go!"

"Rara always did want to go to Manehattan to try and make it big. But a demandin' diva?" Applejack shook her head at the idea of her friend changing into something she wasn't. She walked over to Bolin and Pinkie Pie, smiling confidently. "Just you wait. Once Rara gets here, you'll see she's just a plain old pony like you and me."

Suddenly, both Bolin and Pinkie Pie's eyes widened, and their smiled so broadly they could almost break their faces.

"We don't have to wait – _she's here!" _Pinkie Pie exclaimed with excitement, much to Applejack's surprise.

"Really?" the country pony spun around to look in the direction her friends were gazing at. She couldn't believe she was about to see her old childhood friend again. After so many years, it was so exciting.

At the entrance of the part something appeared overhead. Something…rather large. It appeared to be some form of golden diamond, being wheeled towards the group and the festival grounds by a group of masculine, ripped anthro male ponies all wearing some very punk rock styled clothing, leather jackets, pants, boots, gloves and sunglasses, and their individual cutie marks were shown on the exposed tones arms. With their rah strength, they pushed the gigantic diamond before stopping. Pop music played and steam began coming out of the diamond, which then opened up. Stereos playing the music appeared and more diamonds appeared from behind the opened one, where stood a throne with the image of Rara's cutie mark, and a mysterious figure inside the contraption. She got up and stepped forward into the light, revealing herself.

She was an anthro female earth pony wearing leather black boots with spikes on the ankles, long dark blue leggings underneath a leather skirt with chains around the was, a purple shirt with a sweetheart neckline underneath a magenta colored rocker's jacket with a high collar and diamonds around the edges and the end of her sleeves, along with additional bracelets. Around her neck was a chocker necklace with opal blue stones and a gray aquamarine coat/skin color and pony ears. Her eyes were moderate opal in color but her hair was a pale white with palish, gray purple streaks styled into the larger high ponytail they had ever seen. Her mane was so long she occasionally flip it to the side. Her hair was just as long, falling behind her like a gown, her eyes had the most over the top eyeliner around her, nearly making it impossible for them to see her real eyes. But the real clincher was that she wore a transparent black veil that covered her face, while it was still see through, it was far too far for anybody to make any finer details, however her cutie mark was probably the only thing that looked remotely similar to how she did in the past.

All the other ponies and humans were star strucked to see such a celebrity standing in front of them, while Korra and Mako only seemed indifferent. But Applejack was probably the most shocked out of all of them…but not for the same reason.

"Rara?"

"_That's_ her?" Korra asked, being just as surprised as her pony companion.

"No… that can't be."

While they were questioning who exactly this pony was, Pinkie Pie, Bolin and Asami all squealed with delight when they saw her.

"Countess Coloratura!" Pinkie Pie squealed so loudly that she passed out, reverting back into her pony form once she did, leaving Bolin and Asami to look down at her in surprise.

From behind the gigantic flashing diamond display show appeared a male anthro earth pony with a white coat, dark tangelo eyes and pale grayish vermillion colored mane and tail with light vermillion gray streaks. Both mane and tail were curly in appearance and he wore spectacles along with a blue navy business suite with a pale cyan undershirt, yellow vest and a red tie. He made his way towards the already set up stage, with the famous singer and backup dancers behind him. He roughly shoed anybody away, who were all far too dazzled by the pop star to even notice his rude behavior.

"Clear the way! Stand back! Keep your hooves and tail to yourselves!" he said. It was clear not only by his clothing but also his attitude that this pony meant business.

The singer, Countess Coloratura, held her head up high as she made her way to the stage, while Applejack tried her best to see if there truly was the possibility that this was her friend from Camp Friendship. She felt a nudge from behind, and saw Korra gesturing her to go forward.

"But, I'm not sure if it's even-" Applejack stopped when the Avatar simply took her by the shoulders, spun her around and shoved her a few feet ahead.

"Go and find out." she said. Applejack took in a deep breath and approached the poster. She hoped she wouldn't regret this latter on.

She cleared her throat to speak to the pony singer, "Um... hi. Remember me? We met at Camp Friendship? I gave you the nickname "Rara"?"

For a moment, the mare looked away before a smile appeared on her face, like a lightbulb had just lit up in her head. She smiled wider once she spun around to take a good look at the orange skinned anthro pony beside her. For a moment, once Applejack looked into her eyes, she could see the familiarity in them.

"AJ?" she asked, making the country pony smile happily. She did remember her. This _was_ her old friend.

"Yeah! Heh. Howdy, Rara!"

Applejack's excitement slowly builded up inside of her. She couldn't wait to catch up with her old companion. Sadly, she would never get the chance when Rara's manager suddenly swooped in and began whispering in the singer's ears. All she did was nod her head before placing some kind of stamp on her cheek. It was the image of a heart shaped horse hove, painted with red sparkly face pain.

"Hoofsies!" Rara said with a short laugh before leaving her old friend feeling very confused. What the hay had just happened?

Korra and Mako shared the same thought once they approached her, looking on at the over the top singer with skeptical expressions.

"Well, that was rude." Korra stated rather bitterly with her arms crossed.

"Not at all!" Rarity mentioned upon seeing the stamp sticker on Applejack's cheek. "She got hoofsies from Countess Coloratura! Look!" Rarity opened up her compact mirror for Applejack to see the sticker on her face. "Ooh, she clearly thinks you're very special!"

The very moment the words left her mouth, they all saw a long line of fans to see the Countess, who gave each and every one of them the same stamp stickers that she just gave Applejack. The pop singer giggled as she gave the stamps away.

"Hoofsies! Hoofsies! Hoofsies!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and wiped the stamp off of her face with her fist, "Yeah… real special."

Once all of Coloratura's fans received their Hoofsies, her manager gestured to one of the dance members in order to stand guard so no more fans would bother the pop princess superstar.

"Now _that's_ how you make an entrance!" said the manager, praising his client. "Big, bold, absolutely stunning! Though it was _muddied_ a bit with your interaction with that dusty farmpony. Do you actually _know_ her?"

"Oh, yeah, that's my childhood fillyfriend, AJ! She was the one that started calling me Rara." the Countess smiled at the sweet memory. Even to this day, while she no longer addressed herself with that name, it still helped some sentimental value to her which was why she still remembered it.

"Oh, yes, how cute and... _common_." Her manager rolled his eyes in disgust, "Of course, _I_ was the one that started calling you _Countess_, and just look at how you've moved up in Equestria since then! Why, you've gotten everything you've ever wanted!"

Coloratura smiled in agreement. Indeed, he did give her everything she ever wanted. She loved the touring, the concerts, the dazzling displays, she truly felt like a superstar in her own right. If something felt this wonderful and pleasing how bad could it really be?

"Although, I'm still concerned about you volunteering to perform for these…_humans_." regardless of his anthro state, the pony was not always such a fan of the pasty skinned creatures that always walked on two legs. It was even stranger for him, but he hesitantly morphed into anthro just so he wouldn't feel small compared to the rest of them.

"Svengallop, you know how important charity is to me." said the Countess, "Besides, I have just as many fans in Republic City as I do in Equestria, and my performance here will boost up my career and expand my name from both worlds."

"Yes, that is true." Svengallop said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Speaking of which, where is the pony Pinkie Pie?"

"Ooh! I'm the pony Pinkie Pie, Mr. Manager, sir!"

"And the human, Bolin!"

Pinkie Pie came rushing along with a wagon of things she pushed for the male pony manager. Bolin stood beside her, smiling broadly with a clipboard in hand. Svengallop tried his best to hide his bitterness about working with these two leggers, but if it was to keep the Countess happy, and gain some profit from this, then he would comply.

"Do you have the water imported from Rainbow Falls that I requested for Countess Coloratura?"

"Twenty glass containers full right here!" Bolin said, tapping his pencil on the clipboard while Pinkie Pie showed Svengallop the container itself with the bottles.

"Did I not tell you to provide straws in all of Countess Coloratura's beverages?"

"Uh, I don't think so." said Pinkie, "But lucky for you, I have the biggest straw collection in Equestria!" she stuck her hand into her hair and pulled out a single straw, "I call this straw _Fernando_." she said while flamenco music played in the background.

Svengallop only rolled his eyes, "Hm. Let us confirm that you acquired the rest of the items that Countess Coloratura requested before she performs her run-through, shall we?"

"Ooh, we shall!" Bolin stepped forward, allowing the pony to inspect the cart and take note of all the requests. The cart carried numerous items, from flowers, to gems to cherries in two separate bowls and a container filled with chocolate eclairs.

"Floral arrangements from the royal Canterlot gardens... Chocolate éclairs made by Gustave le Grand... A selection of crystals from the Crystal Empire... Freshly picked cherries from Cherry Jubilee's farm separated red from yellow…"

"Abso-toot-ly!" Pinkie replied happily.

But even with all of that, Svengallop did not show any signs of gratitude whatsoever as he approached his client. "Well, by some miracle, your requests have been reasonably met. So let us move on... to rehearsal!" Svengallop led the Countess away from the group and towards the back of the stage, along with the backup dance ponies.

"See, Applejack? Demanding!" Pinkie said to the others, which only made Applejack feel terrible.

Asami approached the group, not looking as excited as she did before. "What? You didn't get Hoofsies from the Countess?" Korra asked, rather bitterly since she still was't a big fan of all the flashy stuff this pony did to get attention.

The heiress simply shrugged, "Eh, even that's over the top for me."

Korra and Mako both blinked while wearing deadpan stares until Mako spoke up, "You got it on your jacket, didn't you?"

"Well, she was giving them away." Asami turned to the side to reveal the Hoofsie mark on her jacket.

Applejack's ears lowered in sadness. "I can't believe this. The Rara I knew didn't hide behind a veil givin' out fake stamp kisses, sippin' up imported water, and needin' her cherries separated."

Rarity placed a hand on her friend's shoulder out of sympathy, "Oh, I do understand. Sometimes it's hard to see our friends change."

"She's become a whole other pony!"

"Trust me. Once you see Countess Coloratura perform, you simply won't believe it!"

Applejack only sighed in dismay. She was already here, and she was helping the charity, so the least she could do was listen to her music. She wondered if it was as different as Korra explained it was.

From the backstage, Svengallop gathered the male dancers in position and the music began to play. Lights flashed on the stage, turning on and off as the silhouette of Countess Coloratura defended from the stairs on the stage, flipping her incredibly long ponytail back and forth, all the while strutting and striking a pose with every step and flash of the lights. Smoke emitted from the side of the stage, making it almost impossible for anybody to make out the figure in finer details. Her voice was heard, but thought beautiful, it sounded like it was in perfect sync with the music, sounding more like a machine than her actual voice.

_Time for the spectacle_

_Time for the show_

_The lights are bright and the colors glow_

_I'm not just anypony_

_I think you know_

_The time is now, it's about to blow!_

As she hit the high note, vocalizing like some kind of digital record, flames came shooting from the side of the stage, followed by more smoke and flashing laser lights, powered by magic, appeared on the stage, further hiding the singer among all the flamboyant showbiz special effects.

The dancer ponies appeared on stage, dancing to the music as the Countess sang in her tempo auto-tune voice.

_Razzle dazzle_

_Glitz and glam_

_Turn it all up, it's a spectacle_

_Razzle dazzle_

_Glitz and glam_

_Turn it all up, it's a spectacle_

_Give me more_

_Razzle dazzle_

_Glitter eyes, big surprise_

_Lights, cameras_

One of the dancers, a unicorn, shot a beam from his horn, activating the vocal enhancement spell on the Countess, who began vocalizing with a stop in between as if she were some digital object.

_Razzle dazzle_

_Glitz and glam_

_Turn it all up, it's a spectacle_

_Hear the applause_

_Here to impress_

_Not just a pony, I am the Countess!_

The singer stroked a pose once the same game to a close and all the flashing lights disappeared, alone with the smoke. Nearly everybody in the park bursted into applauds, except for Applejack, Korra and Mako, who were just downright jaw dropped by the performance. As spectacular as it was, it seemed more like a light show with noise and hunky male ponies dancing rather than a pony singing for people. It was hardly about her but about the toys, which wasn't what music was about for Korra and Mako.

But Applejack was more so horrified. This didn't sound like the Rara she knew. Her voice didn't sound natural anymore.

"Rarity was right! I _don't_ believe it!" she said to herself.

Even Asami had to admit it was over the top. "Okay, in retrospect, I've only _heard_ her sing I've never actually seen her perform."

"And…?" Korra awaited an answer.

"And…I can see what you mean now."

Once the dancers gathered backstage, Svengallop approached his client, clapping happily. "Oh, my shining star! Thanks to the sparkling costumes, dazzling choreography, and brilliant vocal effects that _I_ designed, your performance was _spectacular_, Countess Coloratura!"

"Oh, thank you, Svengallop!" the Countess said with a short laugh, actually taking in the compliment.

Applejack could not believe what she was hearing. How could Rara even consider the fact that this show was about her and her music when it was nothing but the effects and shimmering lights. She eyed the manager suspiciously before turning back to her friends.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but that feller isn't actually complimentin' Rara. He's complimentin' all the bells and whistles he's piled on to make her Countess Coloratura."

Rarity shook her head, "Oh, no-no-no-no-no, you don't understand, Applejack. Creating all those elements is a lot of work, and Countess Coloratura's performance wouldn't exist without them."

Korra crossed her arms, "If you ask me, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing."

Mako had to agree, "Yeah, Rarity. Sparkling accessories may work in fashion, but when it comes to music it's different. Heck, I could barely make out her voice with all the lights and smoke everywhere."

"I'm gonna go and talk to her." said Applejack, making her way towards the so called singer to get to the bottom of all of this. There was no way that this pony could change so much, and in such a way.

The Countess sighed while placing a hand over her forehead in a dramatic fashion, "Oh, if we're all done here, I'd love to go back to my trailer and rest, Svengallop."

Bolin and Pinkie Pie appeared from behind the two and Pinkie read from the clipboard, "Actually, right now you're scheduled for your meet and greet with the school kids! We've also got some schoolponies from Ponyville who are your biggest fans!"

Svengallop scoffed in disgust. If there was anything he hatted more than humans, it was sticky, buggery, whining children. "Ugh. I can _totally_ get you out of meeting with the school kids, Countess."

Applejack narrowed her eyes at the sleazy manager but then she also felt a wave of worry. What if Countess said now? Then the children would be disappointed.

"Absolutely not." the Countess firmly stated to her manager, "My favorite part of any event is meeting with the children! Human, pony or otherwise!"

Applejack smiled happily upon hearing those words as she approached her old friend, who may not have changed so much after all. "The school kids'll be so happy to hear that, Rara!" she said before leading the way for her old friend to see the children.

Much to her manager's dismay. He was sure to keep a close eye on this particular pony.

(~)

Counter Coloratura gathered around the schoolchildren of the Republic City elementary schoolhouse. So many of them were already big fans, having heard of her from the pony friends and all, and adored her music. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their schoolmates were there, including the airbender children who enjoyed the Countess's performance just as much.

Coloratura never looked happier, regardless of the thick eyeliner she wore and the thick black veil over her face, she seemed her most content when with these children. This was actually her first time seeing human children, and she had no idea what her manager meant by them being disgusting. In her eyes, they were the most adorable little things she had ever laid her eyes on as she hugged several of them.

"Alright little ones, as part of the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I'm holding a contest where some of _you_ will get a chance to sing with _me_ onstage at the concert tomorrow! Sound fun?"

The children and anthro foals all cheered happily at the news. The chance to sing with such a huge pop star was a dream come true. Their happiness was Rara's happiness.

Applejack smiled from afar, seeing her old friend interacting with the children. Korra and Mako approached, smiling at the adorable scene. "Wow, she really lives kids." said the firebender with a smile.

Applejack nodded her head. "Yep. Now _that's_ more like the Rara _I_ remember." she said happily. But sadly, her happiness was short lived when the Countess suddenly felt a sting in her throat and began to cough so hard it seemed as if she were chocking. The children all gathered around her. The singer didn't look so good. But after a while she cleared her throat and spoke up, sounding slightly raspy.

"Sorry, I guess I swallowed my gum." she lied, she wasn't chewing any gum at all. Why did she lie, Applejack wondered. "Alright! Now who wants more hoofsies?" she asked the children, changing the subject to dismiss any of their previous worries.

But this did not suite well for Applejack. That cough didn't look normal in her eyes, and her two friends had to agree. Something was definitely off here.

(~)

Bolin checked off most of the items off of the to-do list, including the Countess's meeting with the school kids. "Okay, so far so good. Hey, I'm actually pretty good at this organizing business." he said to himself.

"But… I got everything you requested!"

He then heard a familiar voice from a few feet away. Hiding behind a tree, Bolin spotted Pinkie Pie speaking with Coloratura's manager, Svengallop. And by the looks of it, he didn't seem too happy at all.

"_That_ was for Countess Coloratura! _This_ is for _me_! And what _I_ want is _premium_ oats!"

Pinkie Pie smiled in relief, "Oh! Well, we have lots of tasty oats right here from Ponyville!" she said, showing him a plate of oats she had. But the arrogant manager swatted the plate away, making the oats land all over her mane and tail.

"I would not feed those to a chicken! I want top-of-the-line Appleloosan oats! Next, it appears that we are surrounded by _apple_ trees. Bring me five hundred pre-peeled, pre-cored apples, and I want those things in twenty-four hours!"

Bolin gasped at the way this pony was ordering his friend around, and Pinkie Pie gasped. "But that's impossible!" she stated.

"Do you want me to _pull_ Countess Coloratura from your little _podunk charity show_?! Because I will!"

With that, Svengallop walked off, adjusting both his hair and tie, leaving a devastated Pinkie Pie behind. Bolin came from out of hiding and Pinkie Pie attempted to explain the whole situation, "Bolin! Svengallop just made all of these new demands and he said—"

"I heard, Pinkie. But don't you worry."

"Worry about what?" another voice called out, which belonged to Applejack, accompanied by Korra and Mako.

"That sleazy manager pony guy is threatening to pull Countess Coloratura out of the charity if Pinkie Pie doesn't do what he wants."

"_What?!_" Korra exclaimed in anger, her fists clenching, ready to-literally-knock some sense into that pony. Nobody messes with her pony sisters. "Where is he?! I'll show him-!"

"Easy there, Princess Feisty Pants!" Applejack pleaded to her friend, "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I'll talk to Rara and fix things right up."

Korra took in a deep breath, calming herself down. "Okay…I'm calm…I'm calm. But if he orders Pinkie around again I am gonna-!"

"Breath! Breath." Mako held her by the shoulders, gently rubbing her arms, inhaling and exhaling alongside her. "In and out, in an out. Talking first, okay. Talking first."

"Okay…okay." Korra slowly eased herself, "And then punch him in the face?"

"Maybe."

(~)

Applejack kept true to her word and walked on over to her old friend, who was just down speaking with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom ran towards her sister, hugging her waist, happily excited.

"Did'ja see, sis?! Did'ja see?!"

"Is this the little sister you wrote to me about, AJ?" asked Coloratura, which shocked the little filly.

"Hold on, Applejack. You wrote to Countess Coloratura about _me_?!"

"AJ said you were the best little sister ever, Apple Bloom!"

The Crusaders stood there with eyes popped and jaw dropped. Applejack actually knew the Countess personally. Apple Bloom was so shocked that Applejack had to wave a hand in front of her face just to see if she would respond. She chuckled, "Alright now, you'd best get along, little ponies."

The Crusaders smiled with glee as they waved goodbye to the Countess, who knew one of their sisters personally. It was just too good to be true!

Coloratura giggled at their reactions before Applejack got down to business. "Uh… Hey, Rara, you mind if I talk to you about your manager?"

"Sure, what about him?"

"Well, while you were meetin' with the school kids, he was demandin' all sorts of stuff from Pinkie Pie."

"Svengallop works very hard as my manager, AJ, so if he needs some things when we're on the road, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Well, do you see somethin' wrong with him tellin' Pinkie that if she doesn't get those things by tomorrow, he'd pull you from our charity festival?"

This news came as a complete shock to the Countess. Her ears twitched in surprise, a habit that remained from her filly days. "What? But he knows how important charity is to me, and leaving the festival would completely ruin my image!"

"I'm afraid _Svengallop_ doesn't give a pickled pippin about your charity work."

"That's not true!" Coloratura stated, rather angrily. How dare she speak this way about her manager, who had done nothing but help her become exactly the kind of pony she wanted to me.

"Svengallop has always supported me in all my interests. You're just saying those things because you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what? A pony who hides behind a veil so thick she can't see when somepony's usin' her? No, I'm not jealous of that, Rara!"

"I am not Rara! I am Countess Coloratura! And while-" the singer pony stopped herself when she started coughing once more, but regained her composure in order to finish her sentence, "And while we may have been friends when we were young, we have _clearly_ gone in different directions!"

With a flip of her overly large mane, Countess Coloratura walked off in a huff, leaving a very devastated Applejack behind. So much for that idea.

And so much for their friendship.

(~)

Meanwhile, Svengallop awaited for his client at her trailer. He heard coughing coming from outside and saw the Countess gripping her neck, chocking.

"Countess, there you are!"

"Svengallop, I think there's something wrong." she said, her voice sounding terribly raspy.

"I'll say. You need to do your vocal warm ups before tonight. And by vocal warm ups, I mean practicing with the vocal enhanced spell."

"No, I think it's my voice. It hurts when I try to sing and I've been coughing a lot recently."

But despite her pleads, Svengallop only shrugged it off. "Oh, you've just a case of the nerves, that's all." he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a paper wrapped medicine. "Here, have a cough drop, you'll feel better."

"I don't know. This has never happened to me before." the Countess said with worry in her currently raspy voice.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. You know what, forget the warmups. Why don't you go and take a rest? Light up some scented candles, they're good for the chops."

"But-"

"Can we talk latter, I still need to attend to a few more things. Don't you worry. By tonight you'll be fit as a fiddle." he tapped her on the back before leaving, but once she was out of sight, his happy facade shifted into a look of bitterness.

Coloratura looked down at her cough drop in her hand. Maybe she was just tired and there really was nothing to worry about. Besides, if Svengallop said it would be okay then she should trust him…right?

Just as she was about to take the medicine she heard something coming from behind the trees. It sounded like…singing. Beautiful singing. She had never heard a voice like that since.

Well, herself.

Carefully, she followed the sound. Even the words sounded familiar.

_You tell you're in love with me_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_

_It's not that I don't want to stay_

_But every time you come to close I move away_

Rara couldn't believe her ears. That was one of her songs. Her earliest ones, she had nearly forgotten that one. She followed the voice and saw that the one singing the song…

Was Avatar Korra!

The actual half human/half alicorn princess was singing one of her old songs. And with the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. It rivaled even her own. She never knew a natural sounding song could be so beautiful.

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

_'Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me_

_Move slow_

_There's things about me_

_You just have to know_

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right_

_Be with you day and night_

_Baby, all I need is time_

"That's my song." Coloratura said, startling the princess, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! It's you. Sorry, I was just-wait, what do you mean it's your song?"

"One of my earliest singles, when I first started out."

"Really? I just heard it one time and memorized the lyrics. It was really one of yours?" Korra was very surprised to hear that this over the top pop star actually sang good songs in the past instead of superficial songs about glamour, fame and popularity.

"Yeah. I haven't heard it in so long. I wrote inspired by my parents and how they met. You…you have an amazing voice." suddenly, the pony's eyes shrunk and she once again felt her throat throbbing in pain.

"Rara? What's wrong?!" Korra rushed to her side, seeing the pony grip her neck, no doubt the source of her pain. Not wanting to deal with a stubborn pony, Korra forcibly removed her hands from her neck and tore off the chocker necklace around her neck, only gasp.

"What in Equestria?!"

The poor pony's neck was literally bruised, and not like from a hickey, but more like a gigantic black mold was covering parts of her neck. This didn't look good, or done by natural causes.

"Korra! What's going on?" a voice called out as the second alicorn princess rushed right over to help, having heard the commotion and gasped when she saw the horrible state the pop star's neck was in. "Oh, no!"

"Help me get her up!" together, the two princesses helped the pony up and led her to a safe place. The three went underneath the bridge, where Korra bended water from the pond, making it glow as she gently placed it on Rara's neck. The pony slowly began to calm down once the soothing waters took effect.

"How did this happen?" Korra asked.

"I don't know." she responded, her voice raspy and sore. "This has never happened before."

"Well, I can tell you right now this wasn't done just by anything." Twilight said before snapping her fingers and magically magic a book appear out of thin air. She flipped through the pages until she landed on the one she was looking for. "Countess, how many times have you used the vocal enhancing spell during your concerts?"

"All the time." she replied.

"I was afraid of that. It says here that the Vocal Enhancing spell can manipulate sound waves in a pony's voice to either increase or camouflage their singing vocal patterns. However, the more you overuse it the more it can be hazardous to your health."

"But, Svengallop said it was safe."

"It is…for a while. But if you continue using it like crazy it'll ruin your voice for good."

"But I need it!"

"Why? Because Svengallop said you so?" Korra asked, sounding more like a disappointed mother.

"He knows what he's doing. He's been in the music business for years."

"And when it comes to business folks will do just about anything to keep themselves at the top. Even if it means hurting somebody. Trust me, I know."

The Countess wanted to reply, but her throat was still in serious pain, even thought the princess did her best to ease the pain. Slowly, Korra lowered her hands and inspected her neck.

"Okay, good news and bad news. Good news is I managed to stop the swelling so your voice should be fine. Bad news, like Twilight said, if you use that spell again tonight you might never sing again."

For a moment, the pony was silent. She didn't know what to say. What would she do if she couldn't sing anymore?

"What should I do?" she asked, her eyes looking up at the princess with such sorrow.

"We don't know." Twilight replied honestly. "Maybe you could start by singing without the spell. Applejack told us you used to sing just fine without it."

"In fact, I'm betting you'd sound even more amazing than you did today." Korra said encouragingly.

The two princesses were really trying to lift up the pony's spirits, give her encouragement, but she didn't seem to like the idea of singing by herself without any help. It was then, the Avatar made a starling revelation.

"You haven't used your actual voice in a long time, have you?"

The Countess sighed sadly, looking daring to look at her. "No. I haven't." she slowly got up, "Thanks again." she said right before leaving the princesses alone.

Korra felt compassion for the pony. Unable to sing like she used to must be a horrible thing. While she will admit, her auto-tuned voice didn't sound as bad, but by using it too much she was hurting herself. And she didn't even seem to even consider the possibility of singing without the spell. What would she do?

(~)

The next morning, Applejack spun the machine around in oder to peal the apples that Svengallop had requested. But she was hardly focusing on the task and more so on her friend.

"It just ain't right! He's manipulatin' her, and she's just not seein' it!"

"Enough stewin', more peeling'!" Pinkie exclaimed, her mane and tail already covered in apple cords, and apple slices, having peeled a whole bundle of apples. Bolin assisted as well, already feeling worked to the bone as he wiped away the sweat from his brow.

But Applejack just couldn't take this lying down. She had to talk to Rara about this, even if she wouldn't believe her. She just had to try. After all, she was an earthbender pony, and earthbenders never go down without a fight.

"Sorry, fellas, but there is no way I'm lettin' that lousy Svengallop use my friend like that!" with that, Applejack ran off to go find her old friend, leaving poor Bolin and Pinkie Pie to groan at the remaining apples they still had left to peal.

(~)

"Countess Coloratura!" Applejack called out to the singer, who was on stage talking with her backup dancers.

"Wow, AJ, you said my real name."

"I said your _new_ name, but I saw the real you hangin' out with those school kids yesterday. And I know somepony that'd prefer if you stop doin' those little events."

The countess scoffed, turning her head away. "Ugh, not this again."

"Well maybe you'll listen if I tell you your own voice is on the line if you keep using that vocal spell."

Coloratura's eyes widened in shock. "How did you-"

"Korra told me all about it. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Apparently, nopony around her does." she said, crossing her arms in anger.

"Come on now. You've just got to give me a chance to prove what I'm sayin' is true."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"Do exactly what I say. We'll see if that Svengallop truly has your best interests at heart."

Countess Coloratura wasn't entirely sure about this. But, could it really be true? At this point, she really didn't have much of a choice.

(~)

"Svengallop? Svengallop! Where are you, Svengallop?" the singer called out for her manager, who appeared right beside her.

"Here I am! Did you need something?"

"Yes, I was... considering…" the pony hesitated with her words. Should she do this? She wasn't entirely sure. But with so much on the line at this point, she really didn't know what else to do. "..m-maybe canceling the contest with the school kids..?"

Words could not express how happy Svengallop was to hear this news. "Countess, this is wonderful! I've been waiting forever for you to cancel that pointless human school kids contest."

"You… have?" hearing him say these words hurt her more than her own throat.

"You do it at every charity event, and it does absolutely nothing to promote the Countess Coloratura image that _I_ built! Consider it cancelled. Pinkie Pie!"

The overly exhausted pony appeared up from behind, coughing appeal cords from her throat, her hair and mane a complete mess. "Yes, Svengallop, sir!" she said, nearly out of breath.

"We are making some adjustments to the show. Follow me!" while he led Pinkie PIe away from the singer, she turned her head to Applejack, who gave her a salute before waving to Twilight Sparkle, who hovered above Svengallop and Pinkie Pie, her horn twinkling as she watched the events unfold.

"Cancel the contest for the human kids and schedule me a spa treatment." Svengallop ordered the exhausted pink pony, "Now that I don't have to oversee a rehearsal with those brats, I have time for the works! You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!"

Adjusting his tie, he walked away from the frightened pony before coming back to his client, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, Countess Coloratura, all taken care of!"

"_You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!" _Svengallop's eyes widened in horror when he heard the exact same words he said only seconds ago, amplified and replayed for all to see, curtesy of Twilight's magic, projecting a screen and a recording of the events. The male manager gulped upon seeing the anger in the singer's eyes.

"So _that's_ how you've been managing things?"

Svengallop was just about to come up with a counter excuse, but there was really no denying what just happened. The cat was out of the bag.

"Yeah, so? What's the problem?"

"The problem is, is you've been using my name to intimidate ponies to get what you want!"

"But I work incredibly hard for you! I deserve everything I get!"

"But not because you scare others into thinking I won't perform for their charities otherwise! I would never do that to my fans! Which is why you should have known that I would _never_ cancel the school kids' contest!"

"Hmph. All this charity and school kid contest nonsense is just remnants of that boring little _Rara_ I met back in Manehattan! And now you want to carry that on with these disgusting, fleshy humans! Don't forget, _I_ made you somepony! I gave you the cloths, the name, the voice, everything!"

"Oh, really? Well look at what your voice did to me!" she angrily removed her necklace, revealing the soar on her neck, which even shocked Svengallop. "Overusing the vocal spell did this, and you didn't even care!"

"Oh, please! You could have any voice you want with the right spell. Heck, you could even have that Princess Avatar's voice if you'd have just asked."

"No! You clearly don't understand the real me!" she shouted in anger, while finally removing the dark vail that she had over her eyes. In more ways than one.

"Ha, that's a joke! What can you even do without _me_? Good luck, _Countess Coloratura! Good luck."_

With his nose held up high in the air, the stallion marched off of the stage, but his punishment wasn't done yet. Spike and Pabu made him trip with their tails and land face first into the dirt. He spit the brown dirt out of his mouth, only to feel a heavy load land on top of him. Naga, the polar bear dog, had seated herself on top of him.

"Get this beast off of me!" he demanded, hitting the ground while a whinny little child.

Mako leaned against the dog, smiling in satisfaction. "Stop. Bad dog. No." he said in an disinterested tone, not even trying to order the dog to get up. On the contrary, he gave her a treat for being such a good girl.

Looks like Svengallop now knew what it was to have hit the 'bottom'.

(~)

After a while, Korra gave her diagnosis after she stopped the water from glowing.. "Okay, good news and bad news. Good news is, your throat should be fine so long as you drink plenty of cold water and I'd avoid any derry for a while."

"Wow, you got all that just by healing my neck?" Rara said, bering very impressed.

"Not really, I just read it in a book. When you spend as much time with a pony like Twilight as I have you pick up a few things."

"And what's the bad news."

"Well, it's only bad depending on you. It means that you can never use that vocal spell ever again. If you do, then your voice is gone for good."

"Well, good thing I'll never use it again." Rara stood back up from her chair, already fully dressed for the concert that night. She wore a different outfit from before, no longer in that white ponytail wig from before, but her natural hair styled to look curly with an assortment of gems, jeweled feathered makeup o her eyebrows, along with a blue bird styled outfit with a feather piece holding her tail up and a pair of platform go-go boots and dark blue arm warmers on her arms along with fingerless cyan gloves.

Rarity was just done adjusting her final headpiece for the singer. "So, are you ready to start the show?" the unicorn asked.

"Yes." Rara stood up, peeking over to the grand audience that awaited for her. And that was when it hit her.

This was her very first concert in years, not using her vocal spell. What if nobody liked her singing? And worse, she didn't have her normal visual effects like she always did, which was what her fans came to expect from her. How could she go out there like this? Looking the part but not being the part? This was insane, what if she couldn't even seen in her normal voice anymore? What if she had forgotten how to sing on her own? It was clear now, she couldn't do this.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys, Svengallop's right! This is gonna be a disaster! I'm gonna be terrible!" the poor pony began pacing back and forth in a frenzy, preventing Rarity from placing the headpiece on her head.

It was then when Applejack walked into the scene, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Certainly." Rarity said with a nod before she left with Korra in tow, who gave Applejack a thumbs up. She knew her friend could handle this.

"Now, why's it gonna be so terrible?" Applejack asked her dear old friend.

"Because Svengallop was in charge of everything! The lights, the visuals, the sound! I haven't even sang without the vocal spell in so long, I wouldn't even know if I can still sing. Without Svengallop, I have nothing!"

"Now, now, don't go gettin' yourself into a tizzy there, Rara." wrapping her arm around her friend, she let her back to her vanity mirror and gently sat her back down on the stool.

"Svengallop turned you into Countess Coloratura and acted like your friend so he could enjoy the perks that came with bein' a star. But the _real_ perk of friendship is gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self. And Rara, when you're simply yourself, you're the brightest star I've ever seen shine."

Rara gazed at he reflection in the mirror, taking in her friend's words. Svengallop never once said anything like this to her before. He always told her she needed to be this, and needed to say that. But for Applejack, being herself was enough. Even when Korra came to help her, regardless of the fact that she didn't like her music before, she still volunteered to help her. Korra sang from her heart, without any magical assistance whatsoever. It reminded her of when she used to do the exact same thing. Both Applejack and Korra reminded Rara of what she was meant to do with her life. In fact, when she looked at her cutie mark, she realized it had been a very long time since it had shined like the sun.

Well now, the time had come for that star to come back out.

(~)

The crowd gathered at the park, lights decorating the area in the most enchanting manner. Ponies and humans alike sat together, ready for the show. Mako, Korra and the rest of the Mane Six sat near the front row to get a better view. However, one person in particular was sound asleep, using Asami's shoulder as a pillow, while a certain pink pony slept on her lap.

"Poor babies." said the heiress, "They worked themselves to the bone."

"They should be proud." said Mako, "They did a pretty good job organizing this event. I think Bolin just may have found a new skill."

Korra giggled and looked to the audience, seeing all of her friends and family present. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see her old friend.

"Kuvira! You made it!" the Avatar got up and hugged the metalbender.

"Good to see you again, Korra."

"Hey, Kuvira." Mako greeted, "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me." she said.

It was then, that Bolin snapped awake. "What? What happened? Did we miss the show?"

"No, sweetie. You got here just in time." Asami said with a smile.

"Oh, good. Hey, Kuvira….Kuvira?! When did you get here?!"

"I actually arrived in Republic City late yesterday afternoon."

"When I heard she was in town I invited her." Korra said, allowing the metalbender to sit beside her and her boyfriend, "Take a seat, the show's about to start."

The airbenders shot a spotlight onto the stage, and Princess Twilight stepped forward, causing everyone to burst into a roar of applauds, which woke Pinkie Pie up. Twilight Sparkle addressed to the crowd, "Good evening, everybody! Welcome to opening night of the Helping Hooves Music Festival! Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act – Countess Coloratura!"

The crowd cheered like mad, anxious to see the legendary pop start perform. But, once the curtain rose up, she didn't look anything like she did in her albums and posters. In fact, she didn't wear any flashy cloths or have backup dancers behind her. She wore a simple slim black gown with transparent long sleeves and a silver necklace around her neck, which was slowly healing from the constant vocal spell use. Her hair was styled with a soft bang brushed to the left side, and her black indigo hair was curled just like it was when she was a filly, as was her tail. She looked all natural, which made her all the more beautiful. In front of her, rested a beautiful black piano.

"This song may be familiar, but yet, it's totally different. Kind of like me, Rara."

The audience exchanged looks of confusion and muttered with one another. What was the singer planning to do? But regardless of their reactions, Rara sat on a stool and played on the piano. A soft musical sound surrounded the park. It wasn't enhanced music, no technical or magical assistance whatsoever. This was all her. With much hesitation, she opened her mouth to sing on her own for the very first time in so long.

_I'm here to show you who I am_

_Threw off the veil, it's finally time_

_There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa_

_And now I feel my stars align_

Rara couldn't believe it. She was singing. Actually singing! And she sound beautiful, just like she did as a filly. Slowly, her voice grew stronger and stronger, just like her heart. As she did, several unicorns in the audience lit up their horns to illuminate the stage for her song.

_For I had believed what I was sold_

_I did all the things that I was told_

_But all that has changed, and now I'm bold_

_'Cause I know_

From behind her, an orchestra of airbenders played on several instruments for the pony's song.

_That I am just a pony_

_I make mistakes from time to time_

_But now I know the real me_

_And put my heart out on the line_

_And let the magic in my heart stay true_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

_And let the magic in my heart stay true_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

_Just like the magic inside of you_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled at the lyrics of the song. It wasn't anything like Coloratura had sang before. This was even better!

Rara looked up into the night sky, gazing at the stars high above her head, sparkling just like she was.

_And now I see those colors_

_Right before my eyes_

_I hear my voice so clearly_

_And I know that it is right_

_They thought I was weak, but I am strong_

_They sold me the world, but they were wrong_

_And now that I'm back, I still belong_

_'Cause I know_

From her cheek, her cutie mark shimmered and sparkled just like it did when she was young. For the first time in so long, she was singing with all of the love in her heart. For the first time ever.

She was set free. And she couldn't be happier to hear her voice again.

Among the audience, Applejack and Korra cried tears of joy while the others cheered for Rara, the audience bursting into a roaring wave of applauds. Even Rara herself shed a few tears. She never knew she had missed her voice so much. Then, like magic, the bruises from her neck disappeared completely the louder she sang with her one and only voice.

_That I am just a pony_

_I make mistakes from time to time_

_But now I know the real me_

_And put my heart out on the line_

_And let the magic in my heart stay true_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

_And let the magic in my heart stay true_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

_Just like the magic inside of you_

_Just like the magic inside of you..._

As the song came to a close, and the airbenders stopped playing the instruments, the audience stood up from their seats, clapping and cheering like crazy. That was the most beautiful song they had ever heard and the most incredible performance they had ever seen. Rara took the microphone, stepping a few feet further onto the stage to speak to everyone.

"Thank you, everybody! When I arrived at the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I had forgotten who I really was! But then an old friend reminded me what real friendship is about." her eyes fell upon a certain country pony, who smiled in return. "And she told me that if I was true to myself, I couldn't go wrong! So I have a very special surprise for her. All the children that have attended the festival, come on up!"

Each and every child that was there happily ran up to the stage, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the airbender children. They all stood beside the singer, while the Crusaders stood closest to her. The airbenders played their instruments once more and an equestrian flag fell gently from above as a familiar song was sang by Rara and the children.

_Equestria, the land I love_

_A land of harmony_

_Our flag does wave from high above_

_For ponykind to see_

Rara extended her hand for Applejack to come up and join her on stage, to which she happily complied. The two friends stood together while singing with all of the children, together in perfect harmony.

_Equestria, a land of friends_

_Where ponykind do roam_

_They say true friendship never ends_

_Equestria, my home_

As the audience cheered once more, Sweetie Belle levitated a triangle for Applejack to ting. Which she did, just like the two friends did long ago at Camp Friendship.

(~)

After the event, friends and family gathered together to enjoy snacks and games, and to talk about the performance of Rara. The pony received so many compliments from new fans, old and new. She truly was a rising star in the human world now. She received a surprise hug from her old dear friend.

"Good to have you back, Rara."

"It's great to be back, AJ."

"You were amazing out there." Korra said as she approached the two, smiling proudly at her new friend.

"Thank you, Princess. If it weren't for you I probably would have never been able to sing again. And you reminded me was singing from the heart was really all about."

"You keep that voice safe, okay? Don't let anybody take it away from you again."

"I won't." Rara thanked the Avatar once more by giving her a hug. Any friend of Applejack's was a friend of hers.

(~)

"Can I get up now? I learned my lesson!" Svengallop begged the little dragon Spike to get the giant dog off of him.

"Sorry, orders from the boss."

The pony managers groaned in frustration, while angrily facing his punishment for being a lier and a cheat.

(~)

While everyone was lost in their own conversations, Korra handed Kuvira a glass of punch. "So, what do you think?"

"Like always, you've outdone yourself, Princess."

"Well, the real credit goes to Bolin and Pinkie Pie. They're the ones who really arranged the whole thing."

"That's not surprising. After seeing Bolin's display during the Grand Equestria Summit in Canterlot I knew he had a real talent for gathering folks for a good cause."

"Yeah, he's pretty special that way. Speaking of causes, you said you wanted to talk to me about your progress in the Earth Kingdom. I haven't been getting any distress letters so I'm assuming things are going well." she smiled…but it did not last one, for her friend did not look at all too happy, or hopeful in the matter.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Korra. I was hoping we could talk about this the moment I arrived, but I didn't want to interfere with your work until after the concert."

"What is it? What's happened."

"Let's just say things aren't running as smoothly as they did before. That's actually the real reason why I came here, on behalf of the Earth Queen."

"Kuvira, whatever it is you can count on me to help you."

"Actually, it's not just you I'm here to talk with. I also came looking for _him_." Kuvira gestured with her head to behind the princess, who spun around to see her friends all gathered together by the snack table. Kuvira's gaze was rested on one friend in particular who was laughing alongside the raven haired beauty on his arm.

"Bolin?"

_To be continued..._

(~)

**Well, my friends…it is soon upon us. The grand finale!…that's pretty much all I got. I know, kind of anti climactic, right? Well, this is just the calm before the storm. **

**Enjoy yourself my friends, because next saturday…everything changes….**

**God bless, *kiss kiss* **


	28. The Cutie Re-Mark part 1

*(~)*

_**Romans 8:24-30~**_

_"For we were saved in this hope, but hope that is seen is not hope; for why does one still hope for what he sees? But if we hope for what we do not see, we eagerly wait for it with perseverance._

_Likewise the Spirit also helps in our weaknesses. For we do not know what we should pray for as we ought, but the Spirit Himself makes intercession for us with groanings which cannot be uttered. Now He who searches the hearts knows what the mind of the Spirit is, because He makes intercession for the saints according to the will of God. And we know that all things work together for good to those who love God, to those who are the called according to His purpose. For whom He foreknew, He also predestined to be conformed to the image of His Son, that He might be the firstborn among many brethren. Moreover whom He predestined, these He also called; whom He called, these He also justified; and whom He justified, these He also glorified."_

*(~)*

Previously on The Little Pony Legend….

….

_"No…This is impossible. You're dead!"_

_"A haunting mistake, has risen again. Lies and deceit within her rein."_

_"Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here."_

_"The only way to be happy is if we're all equal!"_

_"You lied to us!"_

_"She's getting away!"_

_"Wha-What did you do to me?! My magic?!"_

_"You won't be able to cast your dark spell on any pony anymore."_

_"It's not like it matters, I'm always the odd guy out."_

_"No you're not, Bolin. You're an important part of Team Avatar!"_

_"Let's just say things aren't running as smoothly as they did before."_

_"Whatever it is you can count on me to help you."_

_"Actually, I also came looking for him."_

_"Bolin?"_

…_.._

**The Cutie Re-mark part 1**

Nine years earlier…

_The boy ran and ran as fast as he could, nearly catching his breath with every pant. He's been running for so long his speed was beginning to wear out. Finally, he could go on no more and he tripped and fell on the snow. He heard laugher from behind him but was too frightened to look up. _

_"What's the matter, Teo?" one of the voices said, belonging to a boy, no more than five years old, with stan skin, gray colored eyes and messy dark brown hair wearing the traditional parka and snow boots. He along with his companions laughed at the boy's misfortunes. _

_"Why don't you get up and fight, hu?"_

_"Yeah! Or are you gonna go crying home to mommy?" the second boy laughed while kicking the boy with his foot. The young lad didn't know how to defend himself, and he certainly wasn't looking for a fight._

_"Hey! Leave him alone you bully!" _

_The three boys spun around and jolted their heads in laughter at the sight of a four-year-old girl in a parka, pouting her lips in anger making her more adorable than intimidating._

_"Ha! Or else what, little girl?" the boy laughed until he suddenly lost the feeling in his legs, his back now colliding with the ground. The girl, no bigger than he was, managed to punch him down with such ease it was like she had the strength of a wild ostrich-horse. She rushed over to the defenseless boy and helped him stand up._

_"You okay, Teo?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks, Korra."_

_One of the bullies helped his companion back up, and the two scorned at the girl, clenching their fists in furry. "You're gonna regret that!"_

_"What will your mom's say about you hitting a girl?" she taunted, making her friend release a chuckle._

_"You pushed me first!"_

_"Because you messed with my friend! And you mess with my friend, you mess with me!"_

_The young girl stomped her foot hard on the snow covered ground. All of a sudden, the three boys felt the ground shake beneath them and two rocks emerged from the ground, sending them flying a few feet in the air before landing onto the snow. The girl had no die what she had just done, all she was thinking about was to help her friend, and then this happened._

_The bullies ran off in terror, away rom the child. "Korra, what did you just do?" Teo asked, astonished by his friend's new ability. _

_"I-I don't know. I think I just…earthbended!"_

_"But, I thought you could only waterbed."_

_"So did I…"_

_(~)_

Years passed, and the young girl was now a young woman, pushing near nineteen-years-old, only now she was no longer simply known as Avatar Korra…she was now Princess Avatar Korra. And the happy little filly from before was now a full grown alicorn princess. The two had formed a bond so strong nothing could break it.

The fully grown princess human alicorn was brushing her long locks of dark brown hair, which consisted of pale white blue, dark blue and aquamarine streaks streaming down across her hair like a river. Unlike normal hair, it was magical, which didn't get tangled on anything or in the way when she was in battle. She was never one to care about her looks and she didn't, but she did enjoy brushing her hair the same way she enjoyed brushing the manes of her pony friends. It was kind of corny and girly, but it was their thing so it really didn't matter.

Sadly, today she wasn't feeling so happy. After her conversation with Kuvira the other night she had grown concerned about what was to come next. She glanced over at the picture frames that hung in her bedroom wall. Each on a treasured memory from her past. One in particular caught her attention. It was more so a newspaper article placed beautifully into a frame. The edges were cut to only reveal an image of three teenagers, raising their fists up in the air in victory, their helmets on but their smiles visible for all to see.

It was her and the boys' old pro-bending team, The Fire Ferrets. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The roaring of the crowd, the exhilarating feeling of competition and the group hugs they shared after every win.

My how time flew by so quickly. She wasn't the same teenager with a ponytail she saw in the picture. She had become so much more after that, and so have the boys.

Oh, those boys. They've been through so much together. Living on the streets after the death of their parents, and now they were fully grown wonderful men.

She wondered how they would take the news. More like, she _feared_ how they would take it. Especially, the raven haired heiress who had won the earthbender's heart.

(~)

Mako slept soundly, his trio of spirit children slept soundly on his chest, which rose up and down with every breath. Their peaceful slumber was disturbed when the door of the room literally flew open, awakening him, the kids and the pegasus pony Flash Sentry in a jolt.

"Rise and shine!" Bolin exclaimed with a broody smile, "Breakfast is ready!" he swooped off back to the kitchen, leaving the boys to groan at Bolin's excitable welcome.

"He sure seems happy." Flash said.

"I know." Mako said, wiggling a finger in his ear to get the hearing back. "Probably something to do with Asami or another one of his crazy ideas."

"Probably." Flash then took a whiff of something in the air, "Wait…is that chocolate chip pancakes with the blueberry syrup I smell?"

"Dibs!" like a bolt of lightning, Mako flung the blanket off of him and he and the kids hurried out the door, leaving Flash in the dust.

"Dude! Not cool!" Flash flapped his wings, not bothering to morph into his anthro form and flew out the door, bypassing Mako and sitting on the table, sticking his tongue out and his tail wagging like a dog. His blue eyes widened when Bolin placed a plate of hot steaming chocolate chip pancakes with the blueberry syrup. The pony just dove right in and ate the food, not caring to use his utensils, which he could if he just morphed, but he was too indulged in the sweet sugary goodness to care.

Bolin even had smaller stacks for the kids, which they literally swarm around it like flies and ate the batch in seconds. Mako's mouth was practically watering when he saw the delicious meal set up.

"Dig in, big bro!" Bolin whistled happily as he placed a fresh batch on the plate for his brother to eat. Unlike the pony he ate with a knife and fork. Mako took a mouthful, hummed at the deliciousness and swallowed before speaking.

"We haven't had chocolate chip pancakes in a while." said the firebender, "And you seem happier than usual."

Flash wiped his mouth with his hoof and swallowed before speaking, "Yeah. And, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to sweeten us up for something."

"Am I that obvious?" Bolin asked, not bothering to hide his obvious smile.

"Always."

"Okay, okay, you caught me. I wanted to make something special because I have an announcement to make!"

"You proposed to Asami?!" the two boys exclaimed with surprise.

"No! That's one question that has _yet _to be popped."

"Then what is it?" Mako asked.

"Let's just say, if I were a pony, my flank would be sporting a brand new Cutie Mark right about now!" Bolin said with a smile, while tapping the side of his lower torso for emphasis. The two boys shared the same skeptical glances.

"Say what now?"

Bolin sat down with the boys in order to further explain. "You see, after the Helping Hooves Charity thing, I realized I like helping people out. I like organizing things and being a part of something bigger than me, you know. So, what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm ready to find a job!"

"Bolin, that's fantastic!" Mako said happily, and the two brothers stood up to hug one another from across the table, and Flash joining in. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks! I already told Asami the news. You should have seen how happy she was!"

"So, what will you be working on?" Flash asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Did you find anything?" Mako asked.

"Kind of."

The firebender and pegasus looked at one another, rather skeptically, before looking back at Bolin. "Bo, do you even _have_ a career in mind?"

"Nothing specific at the moment, but I'm thinking a charity drive, or maybe as an assistant at Future Industries, just something that can be important to somebody or something else. All I know is that, after so long of trying to find my calling, I think I finally did. I want to help people, that's all there is to it."

"Well, it may not be a concrete plan, but it's a start." Mako continuously smiled. His brother really was coming into his own. His smile faded when he noticed a certain pony about to take a bite out of his pancake. "Don't even think about it, Sentry."

Flash lowered his ears in annoyance. It wasn't his fault that chocolate chip pancakes were his weakness.

The door opened up and Rainbow Dash came walking into the room. "Hey, guys! Korra sent me over to-oh hey, are those chocolate chip pancakes? Sweet!" she took one flapjack from Mako's pile, rolled it up and ate it, much to the firebender's protest, which he never got to say due to the anthro pegasus eating one of his cakes. "Anyway, the girls needs us at Air Temple Island. Kuvira's got this announcement to make and we all need to be there."

"Is everything okay?" Bolin asked with concern.

"Don't know. But Kuvira looked pretty serious."

Mako wiped his mouth and hands with a dish rang and stood up first. "Tell Korra we'll be there soon."

"You got it." Rainbow saluted and prepared to leave but quickly turned around one more time, "Oh, and Mako…really, little crowns?"

The firebender looked down to what she was pointing at, which where his boxer shorts with little crowns on them. Bolin and Flash bursted out laughing, never would they imagine anybody seeing Mako's little crown shorts.

Mako himself blushed in embarrassment. "My grandma bought me these! And they're more masculine than they look!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude!" Rainbow said in between her laughs and Mako stormed off to get dressed.

(~)

Korra drank her tea while sitting around the table of Air Temple Island with all of her friends, including Tenzin and his family. The airbenders needed to be aware of this as well, since it would require their assistance at some point or another. After all, they made a vow to help bring peace to the world, a promise they made to Princess Korra, who risked her life for all of them. They owed her that much.

The metalbender Kuvira sipped the last of her tea before getting to business. "Thank you all for coming." she said.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Rarity asked with concern.

"Things in the Earth Kingdom okay?" Applejack asked.

"Is there a creature from Equestria causing trouble?" Fluttershy asked.

"Did something happen to the queen?" Twilight asked, more with worry than anything else, "Are the Red Lotus back again?"

"Did a giant cake monster cover all the cakes in the world in cake?!" Pinkie Pie asked, right before stuffing a couple of cupcakes into her mouth, mirroring what her human counterpart did once in the mirror world before the Friendship Games.

"The queen is fine, and no disturbances from Equestria so far." Kuvira responded. "But indeed there is trouble abjuring and that's why I came here. When Queen Hou-Ting recruited me to be her second in command I made it my mission to stabilize and unify the Earth Kingdom. For many months now, me and the Queen's most trusted elite did just that and Varrick's inventions have greatly accelerated our efforts in uniting the states." her head hung in dismay as she amped up the courage to address the rest of the issue, "But I'm afraid it hasn't been easy."

Korra placed her hand over her friend's in comfort. "I know." she said, having seen first hand what the woman went through.

"I know you've done everything in your power to help us, Korra, and words can't express my gratitude. But even with the Queen doing all that she can to fix the decades of mistakes she and her royal family have done, reaching out to the people has been a challenge. Many state leaders are hesitant to trust the queen again, and in doing so their homes are continuously overrun with bandits. They're nearly bankrupted but they are still too stubborn to listen to reason. We have all the resources but so far we don't have enough…how can I place this, folks who can connect with the people. And that's why I wanted you to attend this meeting, Bolin."

Upon hearing this, the earthbender immediately spitted out his drink, having Rarity to quickly catch the liquid with her waterbending and place it back into his glass.

"Me!? Why me?!"

"Good question." said Rainbow Dash, equally shocked. "Why _him_?"

"During the Canterlot Pony Summit I saw the way you rallied all of those delegates to fix the broken statue. And I heard about you organizing the Helping Hooves charity event just recently. Not to mention your known deeds in helping stop the Equalist revolution, and the Red Lotus, as well as having close ties with the royal alicorns of Equestria. Varrick even commented there was no better man who could rally an entire group of people the way you do."

Bolin honestly felt rather bashful when she mentioned all of these things and scratched the back of his neck, smiling shyly. "Well, yeah I guess, but I was just helping out my friends." he said humbly. "Anybody would have done the same thing."

"True, but you're one of the few I've seen who have the courage and the will to do so. We need more men like you, Bolin. So, what I'm trying to ask is if you would be interested in working with me and the Queen in uniting the Earth Kingdom for good."

For a moment, the room went into silence, minus Pinkie Pie, who's jaw literally dropped upon hearing this news. But the one who was most dumbfounded was Bolin himself. He never would have imagined that Kuvira, the Earth Queen's right hand woman, master metalbender and military strategist, was asking _him_ of all people to join her and the Earth Queen. He could not believe it.

"You…want me to work for you?"

"No. I want you to work _with_ me. With us."

"Uh…wow, I just…wow." the young earthbender really didn't know what to say. This was truly an honor, somebody as important as Kuvira asking him to work with her and her cause to help the Earth Kingdom. He did just say he had realized his calling was to help people, and here was a golden opportunity. But there was one downside.

"But, won't that mean I'd have to leave Republic City?" he asked, making his girlfriend look at him with shock and worry. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. They may have been together for only several months now, but it still felt too early for her.

Noticing the couple's uneasiness, Korra stepped in. "Bolin, this is only an offer, it's not an obligation."

"But, Korra-" Kuvira attempted to protest, only to be silenced when Korra nodded her head. The metalbender respectively kept silent.

"I understand the situation, Kuvira, but it's still Bolin's choice. I agree, he is a great candidate but his entire life is here too."

"I understand." Kuvira said with a sigh, "I'm just concerned about the situation back home. Since I know we can't keep you away from your royal duties here and in Equestria, I thought who better to help us befriend the people than to have one of her best friends assisting in our mission?"

"Aren't there any other guys you could ask?" Bolin asked.

"Interesting you brought that that. I'll be hosting a seminar tomorrow at noon in hopes of gathering more people to join us."

"Well, there ya go! Problem solved." Spike said, leaning back against his seat while placing his hands behind his head.

"Not quite." Kuvira pointed out, "I'll be spreading the word but, like Korra said, it's up to the public to decide. I know it's a lot to ask for, but we're talking decades of abuse and neglect we need to fix. Even with the alicorn's help, it won't matter if the state leaders don't give the Queen a second chance." she turned to face the earthbender once more, "I hope you at least think about it. The Earth Kingdom could really use you. You'll be making a real difference and helping a lot of people."

Bolin slightly shifted his gaze to the side, thinking about what she said. The key words: Helping People, stuck with him.

Asami knew the look in his eyes. He was thinking, and not just thinking about what one liners to say, but actual deep thinking. She knew about his revelation of helping people in need, and she was proud of that. But, would this newfound passion lead him away from her? Speaking as a girl who had to let go of one too many people in her life, the very idea was too painful to even think about.

Mako was equally startled by this. In reality, he didn't know what to feel. Pride. Sadness. Confusion. He honestly didn't know. It was one of those scenarios where something happened also too quickly for one to even process what he should be feeling if not at all.

Kuvira stood up and bowed to the guests in gratitude. "Thank you all for your hospitality." with that, the metalbender walked out of the room, with Korra following closely. The two women walked outside of the temple, where the princess spoke to her friend about the situation.

"You sure there isn't anything else I can do?" Korra asked, "Just because I have other responsibilities doesn't mean-"

"It's not that I don't think you aren't capable, Korra. I know you are. You've helped me in more ways than I can count, but like you said even magic can't solve all problems. As easy as it would be for you to magically zap bandits away I know it's not something you would do. You've always been such an inspiration to me during my travels and a great motivation. You believed in me when no one else did, I just want to live up to your example in the best way I know how."

Korra smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing a great job, Kuvira. And I'll be more than happy to help you organize the seminar."

"Thanks, Korra."

"What are friends for?"

Back inside the eating area, The girls and airbenders remained silent, unsure on what to say. They have all come to know and love Bolin. He was one of the best friends they have ever had, the airbender kids adored him, the Mane Six loved him like a brother, and he made Asami happier than she had ever been.

Spike broke the silence, in hopes of easing down the situation, "Sooooooo…..who want's cake?"

"Me!" Pinkie Pie said, right at the very moment she came out of the kitchen, rolling a table with a large chocolate cake. But it appeared not everybody was eager to eat just yet. Pinkie shrugged before devouring the sweet pastry.

"You're not really thinking about leaving, are you Boly?" Rarity asked.

Bolin simply scoffed, "No way, Rare-Rare! Like I would leave the greatest city in the world or the greatest friends in the world!"

"Good, cause we'd miss you like crazy." Meelo said, hugging the older boy, right before Ikki hugged his neck.

He also gripped Asami's hand, reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about. However, they both knew at the back of their heads that wasn't entirely true. But one person felt just as conflicted as the Sato heiress did.

And that was Mako.

(~)

Latter that same day, Bolin just couldn't shake the offer Kuvira gave him out of his mind. He thought maybe a walk in the park would clear things up for him, but they just didn't.

"This is crazy, Pabu." he said, speaking to the fire ferret beside him on a bench. "I mean, how can I possibly leave Republic City?" he looked up to see his girlfriend sit beside him, offering him a smoothie she had recently purchased.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You've been quiet ever since we left the island."

"Well…okay, yeah. I just can't get that job offer out of my head." This immediately caused a wave of concern to sweep over Asami. "Remember when I told you I realized what I wanted to do with my life?" he said, earning a nod from his girlfriend, "Well, I told the guys earlier this morning, and then only five minutes latter BAM Kuvira comes over with this job offer, but if I take it that means I'll have to leave, and how can I do that? I've got everything here! My friends, my family, you. What more could I want?"

"So, you're not even considering it?"

"No way! Besides, when I said I wanted to help people who said I can't do that here? This is Republic City, home to all kinds of people, ponies and spirits. Who knows who I can help. Besides, if I did take the job we'd have to travel on a train, be gone for who knows how long, traveling from city to city, village to village, with broken homes, and no electricity, or even satomobiles to take them places." as he addressed these issues, his smile faded, "With all sorts of bandits stealing their food and money and personal items. And the Earth Queen working day and night to fix things up with every single one of her citizens in literally the biggest nation of our world, which even with Korra and the alicorn's helping it would take years and years to fix and need almost an army of people helping out and they'll probably loose their homes just like my family lost theirs and-oh, my gosh!"

Bolin immediately stood up, having an epiphany, "I get it now! I don't want anybody to go through what my family did back in Ba Sing Se! Kuvira and Korra have done everything they can but it's not enough! How can I just sit by and let that happen?" Bolin stopped once he realized what he just said and turned to face his girlfriend, who's eyes were widened in surprise, and even a bit of sadness. Bolin slowly calmed down and faced her. "Asami, I'm sorry I-I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm proud that you want to take a stand like this. I've never seen you so passionate about something before."

"But…if I say 'yes' then, what about you? What about my friends? Is helping Kuvira worth leaving all of you?"

Asami's mouth hung open for a few seconds, unsure on what else to say next. "I don't know." she finally worded out.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Then I won't go!"

"But what about your calling?"

"What about _you_?"

"I don't know!" Asami slowly backed away, "I don't know."

Bolin approached his girlfriend, gently lifting her chin up for her to face him. "Asami, just say the word and I won't go. I may like helping people but I care about you too. I don't want to leave you."

"But-"

"I won't make a decision unless you do first."

Asami was at a loss for words. Bolin was sacrificing his desire to go out there and help those people in the Earth Kingdom so she could be happy. She was both touched and confused. She wanted him to stay, there was no denying that, but to cost him this chance…she didn't know if it was right.

This was one of the main reasons Bolin tried so hard to dismiss even the possibility that he wanted to take this chance, because he didn't want to loose Asami. It had taken them so long to get together, he didn't want to leave her now.

Asami had lost a lot of people in her life. She lost her mother to death, her father to revenge, and now she could possibly loose her boyfriend to, ironically, a good cause. She didn't know what to say. She needed to clear her head.

"I'm sorry…I have to go." shielding her teary face from his view, Asami ran off, leaving Bolin alone with Pabu. She couldn't make a choice now, and Bolin didn't know what choice for him to make.

Was this an opportunity or a test? That was the question on both of their minds.

(~)

Mako leaned against the window of his and Bolin's room when Flash walked in. "Ready to talk about it?"

"About what?" Mako asked, not taking his eyes off of the city sight before him.

"You know. About Bolin and the offer from Kuvira."

"What makes you think that's bothering me?"

"You've been quiet ever since we came back from the island. I know you're the silent type, Mako, but not _this_ silent. We both know Bolin won't take this offer without some serious thought, so what's really bugging you?"

Mako finally turned to face him, "You don't really think he'll take the job, do you?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I know he won't want to leave all of us, but he was pretty dead serious about wanting to start making a life for himself."

"I know…so, why do I feel so upset?" the firebender said, looking down in confusion.

"Mako, it's okay to feel upset. You and Bolin have been through a lot together, and you've both come so far since then. I know you're proud of him."

"It's just…when he said that he could be leaving if he accepts, it…I don't know, it felt like a load of bricks hit me in the head. He's growing up, which means he'll go off on his own, make his own life, career, everything….things won't be the same anymore."

"Things never stay the same for long, Mako. But just because something changes doesn't mean it's gone for good."

"I know. That doesn't make it any easier though."

Bolin walked along the streets, his mind shrouded in questions. Should he stay or go? If he stayed would he be missing this opportunity to help others in need? If he leaves, will he be risking his one and only true love? And what of his friends and family? Is leaving them worth it? Would they encourage him to go, or to stay. He wanted to go and see what he could do, but he didn't want to leave anybody. What way should he go?

(Parody of "More that's out there")

**Bolin:**

_I've walked down all these streets before_

_I've been in and out of every store_

_Whoa_

_There isn't a name or face I don't know_

_I've been called a lot of things_

_A pro-bender and mover star_

_As fun as they were, they both had to go_

_To find there's more that's out there_

_I had to shed my old skin_

_Could there be more that's out there?_

_A new adventure to begin_

Asami drove down the road, thinking about what she said to Bolin. She didn't know what to do. Deep down, she always knew Bolin wanted to find his calling. He stroked out with pro-bending and being a mover star, and now when he finally discovered he wanted to do something simply for the greater good she was proud. She just wish this chance didn't take him away.

**Asami:**

_The days have come and gone so fast_

_Each day was brighter than the last_

_Whoa_

_We're not the same kids that we were before_

_This could be his new start_

_Even if it tears us apart_

_Is this how it feels like_

_To not know what's in store?_

Mako himself began reminiscing the past. His years with his brother and how far he had come. He was both happy and sad at the exact same time. He didn't know if he was being childish for feeling this way or not. He didn't want to keep his brother from what he needed to do, but the idea of him possibly leaving was still a sad thought. He looked at one of the photos from their pro-bending days

**Mako:**

_As long as I remember _

_You've been with me through it all_

_Through all the highs and the lows_

_Catch each other when we fall_

_Can't believe how fast you've grown_

_Could this finally be the day_

_You face the world on your own?_

**Bolin:**

_Could there be more that's out there?_

_Maybe folks that need my help_

_Will I find what is out there_

_If I go see it for myself?_

_There's only so much this place can offer_

_And I'm not saying that's it's wrong_

_But do I choose the more that's out there_

_Or the place where I belong?_

**Asami:**

_So many times I've said goodbye_

_Please just this once, can't I hold on?_

**Mako:**

_There's something out there_

_Calling his name_

_But the real mystery_

_Is if I'll be ready_

**Bolin:**

_And I know there's more that's out there_

_Another world to explore_

**Asami:**

_But I know there's more that's out there_

**Mako and Asami:**

_Will I take the leap once more?_

**Mako, Bolin, Asami:**

_A new chapter's opened up for me_

_But am I ready to move on?_

_I just know there's more that's out there_

_And it's calling out my name_

_And now I'm searching for the answers_

_Cause I fear I've lost my way_

_If he (I) choose what's really out there_

_Will I go face that day!_

_How will I face that day?_

The three teens sighed sadly, equally confused, sad and uncertain on what to do next. How will they face the moment when a choice needed to be made. It wouldn't affect just one person, but all of them.

(~)

"If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic, I wouldn't have believed it, but…" Twilight briefly stopped and levitated several of her flash cards before finding the one she was looking for. "I hope that I've been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are, and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves."

A very small clapping sound was heard, curtesy of Spike the dragon. Twilight, Spike, Korra and Flash Sentry were at the School of Magic auditorium, which was empty for the time being, in Canterlot. Twilight was practicing giving a speech to the students, but for some reason she couldn't make the speech without going through the flash cards even once.

Spike slowly ceased his clapping from the bleachers from which he sat. "Wow, heheh. That was even better than the first eleven times." the dragon cleared his throat and smiled encouragingly, though he was really just trying to hide the fact he was lying. Flash knew he was, as did Korra, who both sat beside him on the bleachers.

Twilight groaned as she stepped away from her podium, "Mmh, I don't know, Spike. I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards!"

"Still thinking about Bolin?" Korra asked, a question she already knew the answer to.

"It's been a week already and he still hasn't decided. I haven't heard anything from Asami or Mako about it."

"It's not an easy topic for them to talk about." said the Avatar, "But if I know those two, they'll talk about it when they're ready."

Twilight nodded in agreement. Mako and Asami always were the ones who had the most trouble exploring their feelings. They have both come a long way since then, but that didn't mean they didn't need help every now and again.

"Shouldn't you be practicing for the speech too, Korra?" Flash asked.

The Avatar blushed as she took her place beside Twilight on the stage, "I guess I'm still a little nervous."

"Why?" Spike asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity, "You can't be nervous about giving a speech to a bunch of magic students!"

"Well, I've never given a speech to students before. Let alone magic pony students. It's an honor, really, but it's still pretty overwhelming."

Twilight flew up and nudged her elbow playfully, "Come on! You've faced worse crowds before."

Korra chuckled lightly as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah. I just can't believe it's come to this. About two years ago _I_ was student just like them."

"Time really has flown by, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. It has." Korra cleared her throat before speaking once more, "So, back to the speech!"

"Why don't you start off this time?"

Korra complied and stood in front of the podium, imagining herself speaking to the other students. She still couldn't believe she was standing here, about to give a lecture about magic to aspiring young ponies. She wasn't a student anymore, she knew that, but still the reality of how far she had come was still pretty amazing. And best of all, she was sharing it with the pony who, without her, she wouldn't even be standing here. She cleared her throat and practiced her part of the speech, making Spike sigh in boredom.

"When Princess Celestia asked us to speak to you today, I was honored, to have the opportunity to talk about my favorite subject: magic."

(~)

Mako ran as fast as he could, bypassing various ponies as he made his way into the stadium, where Korra and Twilight would give their speech. He was running late but thankfully he came in the nick of time. He managed to walk by the various seated ponies, listening attentively to the speech, without disturbing anypony, and took his seat beside Asami, Bolin, Spike and Flash Sentry, along with Moon Dancer, who was taking notes.

"You're late." Flash said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, traffic."

"Guys, shush!" Asami silenced the two boys so they could listen to the speech.

Ever since their conversation a week ago, and after Kuvira's seminar, Bolin was still wrestling with his decision about the job offer. He also wanted to know Asami's choice to let him leave or stay, but Asami was feeling enough pressure as it was. Mako still had yet to talk about the situation, mainly because he thought about how it would make him look. After all this time he was now finally unwilling to let his little brother go. Mako, the independent and cool under fire police cop was incisive in letting his younger brother leave home. He felt like an overprotective mother, and it embarrassed him to speak about it. He could talk about it fine with Korra, but he wasn't worried about how _she_ would view him if he said how he felt. He was worried about what Bolin would think if he found out.

"Obviously the long term effects of the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but…! Ahem, next slide, please."

In the middle of her speech, Twilight cleared her throat to get Spike's attention. The little dragon was in charge of the projector which was used to view the slides…and he was fast asleep. Bolin gently tapped him so he would wake up and he immediately began changing the slides. One of which depicted him lounging on a beach before changing to one of Team Avatar after Twilight received her castle. At first it was upside down before Spike adjusted it.

"I can speak from my own experience that the power of cutie mark magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event!" Twilight explained, and the slide changed to depict each and every one of her friends on the very same day they received their cutie marks, thanks to the infamous Sonic Rainboom.

"Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what _my_ life would be like. Without this rainboom, I might not have gotten into magic school. Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends."

She nodded her head, allowing Korra to continue her speech next. "The most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that we found is the connection we share with them. A bond so powerful it could transcend even dimensions." the slide changed to depict Korra as a young child bending the first three elements she knew how at the time. "Even before I became an alicorn, I was shrouded with dreams of a far off place, filled with wondrous creatures and endless possibilities. I didn't know it at the time, but even in my own dreams I could see the Sonic Rainboom. I could hear the roar it created, I could even feel myself shaking as if I was actually there. The Cutie Mark bond between my friends even reached to me in my dreams."

The slide changed to show an image of the first Team Avatar, mainly them in their grown-up years. There was a younger Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka, Toph Beifong in her police officer uniform, master Katara and her husband Avatar Aang. The image also shifted to the side to show an image of Tenzin, Lin, Kya, Bumi, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and the rest of the Mane Six all together. Old Team Avatar side by side with the New Team Avatar.

"One of my past lives, Avatar Roku, once said; "Some friendships are so powerful, they can transcend even lifetimes." In fact, if not for Friendship, half of our history wouldn't even exist today."

The slide changed once more to show the image of the stain glass window of the first Harmonic Convergence. The image depicted the first Avatar Wan and the two first alicorns; White and Leilani.

"The simple friendship between a humble man, a light spirit and two outcast ponies was the very thing that defeated the dark spirit Vaatu and brought peace to our worlds. Even after the portals were separated, the bond these friends shared was stronger than even the distance between them."

The slide changed to showcase a picture of the Tree of Harmony, which was created by Raava's light, and the Elements of Harmony on it branches, a symbol of Wan's spirit.

"The Tree of Harmony and the Elements of Harmony are evidence of that and their friendship is still growing strong after so many centuries. Girls, come on up."

The Mane Six all galloped onto the stage, with Twilight joining beside them. Korra stood beside the podium, placing her hands together and closing her eyes for a short moment before opening them once more. They glowed a pure bright white, as did her wings, which spread open for all to see, sending shimmering beams of light which wowed the audience.

Once by one, the Mane Six opened their eyes to reveal the same matching glowing eyes and their respected Elements manifested onto their chests, glowing brightly and send rainbow colors all around them. It was a truly dazzling display unlike anything they had ever seen. Once the glowing stopped, Korra and the Mane Six reverted back to normal, the lights diminishing and one pony raised her hoof to ask a question.

"Princess Korra! May I ask, if the portals were separated before Harmonic Convergence then how were you and your friends able to transport yourselves from Equestria to your world?"

"I'm glad you asked." Korra levitated her satchel and pulled out a familiar book that had been in safe keeping with the princesses for quite some time now. "This book, which was stored away in the Tree of Harmony, is what teleported my friends to Republic City and used it to travel to each other's worlds before the Equestrian portal was created. But this book is more than just a means to travel between dimensions. Its pages contain the prophesies foretold by Queen Leilani herself as well as the entire history of her journey with Avatar Wan, White and Raava ten thousand years ago. Before the Great Change, this book alone held the hidden history of our worlds."

As the speech carried on, Mako's eyes briefly shifted to the side and caught a glimpse of something backstage. He immediately checked again, seeing a mysterious cloaked figure hiding in the shadows. He squinted his eyes noticing some purple hairs with what appeared to be aquamarine in color. Her coat, though shadowed by the darkness surrounding her, was in undeniable shade of light grayish purple. The color scheme looked so familiar to him, he knew he had seen this mare before. The hood over her face made it hard for him to see her more clearly. The hood was slightly lifted up and he caught a glimpse of her eyes. He gasped.

"Mako? You okay?" Flash Sentry asked, getting the firebender's attention. When he looked back the mysterious pony was gone. Mako shook his head and squinted his eyes. Maybe he was just seeing things…but then why would a pony want to listen to a speech backstage and not with the audience like the rest of them.

"But, the real question about Cutie Mark Magic is who it seems to affect."

Twilight Sparkle's voice was enough to divert Mako's attention from what he saw. But still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very off.

(~)

"Starlight Glimmer?" Flash asked his police officer companion once the group left Canterlot and were on their way to Twilight's castle and Mako had yet to get the image of the mysterious pony out of his mind.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she looked a lot like her."

"She was wearing a hood, Mako." Asami said, "How could you possibly know if it was Starlight?"

"For a split second I saw her eyes. They were just as insane as hers."

"But like you said, it was a split second." Flash mentioned, "You're probably worried over nothing."

"I don't know." said Twilight, recalling the last time they encountered the crazy power hungry unicorn. "We haven't heard much about her in so long. If it was her I'm worried what she could be up to."

"Nothing good, I bet." Spike said, narrowing his eyes, "I heard she wasn't very happy the _last_ time you saw her."

"Forcing everypony in her village to have the same cutie mark wasn't right. We had to do something!"

Korra suddenly stopped on her tracks. "Wait!" she call out, making everybody else stop along with her. "During the Helping Hooves Music festival I had this weird vision in my head. Only it went by so fast I couldn't pinpoint what it was. I think I saw Starlight somewhere in there."

"So Mako could be right?" Bolin asked, his eyes widening in fear, "If Starlight Glimmer is back that means she'll be coming back for revenge!"

Bolin quickly stopped himself once he noticed the poor ponies Twilight and Flash shaking at the very idea of having their cutie marks removed once more. It was just as terrifying as when Korra had her bending taken away from Amon. Even she herself was shaking at the idea. She may have been able to handle it the last time but the second time she wasn't so sure if she wanted to go through that again.

"Uh, or she was just really interested in your speech!"

"Honestly, Bolin. I'm not really sure what I saw." Mako said as he tried to calm Korra down by patting her on the back, which brought her back to her senses.

"Thanks. But as long as we have each other, I know everything will be all right."

Twilight managed to calm herself down as well. "You're right, Korra. You know what I could go for right now? One of P'Li's delicious steam buns!"

"Now you're talking!" Spike said, jumping for joy, "I'm starving!"

The group laughed as they headed towards Twilight's castle. Spike placed the luggage down.

"I'll be right with you guys." said Korra, "I need to go get a book I borrowed from Jinora last week." she quickly spread her wings to fly to the library so they could hurry and travel to Air Temple Island, which they could because both Twilight and Korra's palaces were connected and both served as a private portal for them to travel through worlds.

"So, Bolin. Have you told Kuvira you're not taking the job?" Spike asked his earthbender companion.

"What?"

"I mean, you haven't spoken to her about it so does that mean you're staying?"

Bolin cringed nervously at the question. "Well…you see, Spike it's a little more complicated than that." Bolin decided to break the whole thing up and just led the boys to the front fours of the throne room. "You know what, why don't we talk about it over steam bums, hu?"

"At least it's better than talking about Starlight Glimmer coming back with an evil plot for revenge." Flash said with a short laugh once the doors opened.

Twilight giggled, "Well, when you say it like that, it does sound kinda silly." she said…right before Flash's eyes widened in horror.

"Or it's totally true!"

The group gasped in horror when they noticed that somepony was sitting on Flutterhy's throne with her back legs lifted up onto the table and her front hooves against the back of her head. She wore an arrogant smirk on her face, the same purple eyes, gary light purple coat and purple mane with aquamarine streaks have not changed, except she wore a long blue cloak around her neck.

The crazy unicorn known as Starlight Glimmer had returned.

"Welcome home, Twilight!"

The group could not believe their eyes. "I told you!" Mako exclaimed at the others, "I knew it was her!"

"So what do you want, a medal?" Asami exclaimed in annoyance for now wasn't the time for gloating.

Twilight was the first to react, spreading open her wings, flaring her nostrils and stomping her hoof as a sign of authority.

"What are you doing here, Starlight?"

The cocky unicorn laughed, "I'd tell you, but I don't want to _ruin_ the surprise!" her horn glowed its aquamarine color, stronger than ever before and levitated what appeared to be some kind of scroll into the air. The paper itself began to glow before shooting a beam of light towards the rounded table which in effect revealed the three dimensional map of Equestria.

"What are you doing crazy lady?!" Flash asked, standing protectively beside his girlfriend while the others readied to attack her. She may only be a pony but she was a powerful one.

"Patience, handsome. You're all about to find out." she levitated the scroll and crumpled it before tossing aside to the floor. "Won't be needing _that_ any more."

As the now crumpled up piece of paper rolled over to the ground the map suddenly reacted. The friends could feel a powerful wind surrounding them, making their cloths and hair bellow against it. Flash and Twilight held one another while Spike held onto Mako's leg and bright rings began to emerged from the map itself. Twilight attempted to shoot at it with her magic but the beams only deflected her attempts. This was unlike any magic she had ever witnessed.

The beams merged together from above and a large round opening suddenly tore open with what appeared to be a transparent dome over it surrounded by what looked to be clocks with stars instead of the traditional short and long hands. Starlight's eyes gleamed with ambition and they could hear the sound of clocks ticking as the clocks around the orb moved to showcase various different times. Bright bolts of lightning began shooting from the inside.

Starlight's body began to glow, becoming surrounded by her aquamarine colored magical aura. She smiled wickedly at her foes, gave them a taunting salute before pushing her body forward and entered the vortex, which magically closed and disappeared right before their very eyes. The winds ceased and everything seemed to look the same as before but Starlight Glimmer was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Spike asked, looking up to where the unicorn had disappeared to.

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight said, scanning the map, trying to figure out why Starlight had used the map the way she did.

"I'll go get Korra!" Mako said but before he could, the door opened and Korra came in, looking exhausted, tired and week.

"M…Mako…" the princess dropped the book she was holding before passing out. Mako quickly caught her and held her close, trying wake her up, but she would not respond.

"Korra. Korra, wake up! Korra!" he quickly checked her pulse, she was fine but she was in a deep sleep. The poor firebender was only seconds away from a panic attack. He shot an angry glare at the others. "_What did she do?!_"

"I don't know!" Twilight exclaimed, feeling just as terrified as her companion.

"I guess we could start with this!" Bolin said, picking up the crumpled up scroll Starlight had just thrown away.

"Bolin, no! Don't touch that!"

The moment his fingers made contact with the scroll, the spears around the map emerged once more and the vortex Starlight had just escaped to opened once more. Suddenly, the scroll unraveled and the powerful winds began to pull Bolin and the scroll upwards to the vortex. He tried to fight it but it was no use. Asami quickly grabbed hold of his hand but she too was being sucked in. Mako, reluctantly, placed Korra onto the floor and quickly grabbed Asami by her jacket. Spike grabbed onto Mako's long jacket and Flash grabbed onto the dragon's tail and finally, Twilight grabbed hold of her boyfriend's wing. But even with all of them working together the winds were still stronger than all of them combined and one by one, they were sucked into the vortex, screaming in terror and Mako reaching out to grab hold of his unconscious love, but somehow she was not sucked into the vortex like the rest of them. She just laid there, helpless to fight. Whatever spell Starlight had cast must have affected her, it always happened when it came to powerful magic.

"_Korra! NO!_"

The firebender screamed at the top of his lungs as he and the others were sucked into the vortex right before it closed, leaving the weakened Korra behind.

(~)

The group held onto one another as tightly as they could. Bolin held Asami close and she in return held onto Spike. Mako quickly grabbed Flash and Twilight, shielding them form whatever impact they would face once they reached the end of this crazy ride. The vortex as colored aquamarine and it felt like they were being launched from a cannon with how fast they were going. Before their eyes they could see what appeared to be an hourglass within a spear and phased right through it, which suddenly made their bodies glow and sparkle for some reason. Before long they could see an opening at the very end of the spectrum.

They saw daylight, blue skies and flurry clouds. Only, they looked kind of different than before.

The vortex finally opened and the group fell from the portal, which closed in mid air. The team was falling down from the sky at high speed. Thinking fast, Twilight and Flash spread open their wings and the princess used her magic to levitate her human companions and Flash saved Spike by getting the dragon to land on his back.

"Got cha!"

Gently, Twilight lowered the humans onto what appeared to be a runway and they sat onto the solace material. The three humans sighed in relief at the soft landing.

"And this is why I prefer traveling by car of sky bison." said the heiress just as the two ponies landed and Spike hoisted off of Flash's back.

"Where are we?" Bolin asked, looking at their surroundings. His eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Is this…Cloudsdale?"

"Starlight doesn't even have wings!" Spike said, "Why would she come here?"

"I don't know, Spike, but it looked like she could fly with just magic!" said Twilight, feeling just as confused as her dragon friend.

"Uh, I think that's only one of our problems. Look around." Flash gestured his hoof to all of Cloudsdale, which seemed very…different.

Indeed, it was the infamous sky home of the pegasus ponies. Only, it didn't like like it did presently. The ponies were all strange-looking, like how they did before Harmonic Convergence. They looked more like flat images on a piece of paper than three dimensional like Twilight and Flash did. Even the clouds were strange, they didn't look real at all, they looked like they were made out of some form of clay rather than the fluffy white substance made out of air and water. All of Equestria looked exactly as it did before the Great Change occurred.

"Why does it look like it did before?" Mako asked right before looking at his body and the body of his friends, "And why do we stick out like soar thumbs?"

Mako, Asami and Bolin noticed that their physical proportions did not change. Before, whenever they entered Equestria their bodies would change to match the outlook of the former magical realm. The same happened for them in Canterlot High. Only, now they looked entirely out of place. They looked more real while everything else looked like a storybook.

"That vortex." said Twilight, "When we went through that hour glass thing it covered us in some kind of, I don't know how to explain, some kind of magical cover up."

"So, everything else is as it used to be except for us?" Asami asked, placing the pieces together as well, "Wait…you don't think we-" before she could continue, something speeded pass them, almost as fast as lightning, nearly tumbling the others over, thankfully they caught onto the solid runway before they could fall down from the clouds. Asami squinted her eyes, noticing a familiar blue color and rainbow patterns. "Was that Rainbow Dash?!"

"Did she look really young to you?" Twilight asked, her voice shaking with worry. "And I didn't see a cutie mark…"

Spike pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a closer look had spotted this so called younger Rainbow Dash talking to a couple of young colts, while defending a younger looking Fluttershy. Both without their cutie marks.

"It is her!" The dragon said, "And Fluttershy. Only, filly Fluttershy. You don't think…"

"…We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy and performed her first sonic Rainboom?" Bolin concluded, his eyes widening in horror, "_Oh Sweet Celestia! We traveled back in time!_"

He screamed, only to have his mouth quickly covered by his brother and girlfriend. "Bolin! Do you want everypony to hear you?" his brother exclaimed.

"How did Starlight manage to send up back in time?" Flash asked his girlfriend.

"She can't!" Twilight said, "Only Star Swirl the Bearded could do something like that, and even his spell just went back a week! How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria?"

The sound of paper rustling caught their attention and Spike lifted up the scroll that Starlight used to cased this apparent time travel spell.

"With this."

Twilight's eyes widened as she read the words in silence, her wings slightly raising up in awareness. "Star Swirl's spell! Oh no!"

"But why would Starlight bring us to _this_ specific moment?" Mako asked.

"I don't know!" Twilight said, her eyes scanning their bodies, "But I do know we're not going to be able to find her looking like this."

"How are we suppose to fit in a city full of pegasus ponies?" Mako asked.

"Remember that spell I used to turn you guys into Brezzies?" The alicorn said with a smirk, making Mako's eyes widen in horror.

"No. No, Twilight, don't you dare-" before he could say another word, his body was completely submerged within the magical magenta aura, along with Bolin and Asami and even the two ponies and dragon.

Twilight shook her body like that of a dog and studied her new appearance. Her bangs were styled to look like they did before she got her scar and her scar was temporarily absent. This, of course, was just a disguise and would wear off eventually. Her body now better matched her environment.

"Well, never thought I'd see this old look again."

"Same here." said Flash, looking at his former body shape.

Spike, on the other hand, wasn't as impressed. "Eh, I really liked my other look best. You could really see my muscles better." he said, flexing his arms in hopes of seeing his so called muscles.

Mako pouted in annoyance, lowering his head in dismay. "Well, the guys at work did used to call me Pony Boy…now, I really am one."

Twilight's spell had transformed Mako, Bolin and Asami's body into the one thing they couldn't believe they never expected…into ponies!

They resembled the ponies around them, not as three dimensional looking as Twilight and Flash did a few moments ago, and they each had wings so they could move on the clouds around them.

Bolin and Asami studied their new pony bodies, both of which were still covered with their cloths, now pony sized, and their coat color matched their previous skin tones. They could not believe how much larger their eyes were, and how adorable they looked. But Mako was still rather unimpressed with this transformation. He really did feel like a cute and cuddly little thing.

"Wow!" Bolin said, marveling at his new body. "This is so cool!"

"Well, at least we won't stuck out like soar thumbs this way." said Asami while flapping her new feathered wings.

"Come on, let's go!" Bolin said, taking the lead.

"Go where?"

"To watch the race. I don't wanna miss the Rainboom! Whoa!" in his attempts to gallop ahead, Bolin tripped and landed flat on his face. "Right, four legs now." he said, his voice muffled against the runway floor.

(~)

Twilight and Flash helped their new pony-fied friends to land on some clouds, the three struggled to keep their balance. Asami, having had wings before when she received an anthro form, was already familiar with them, but the boys still needed some help with keeping their balance. They managed to sit perfectly on a few clouds so they could watch the race unfold.

If only Korra would see this. This was the first time Rainbow Dash had received her Cutie Mark, and Flutterhy's. Twilight lowered her ears in sadness, having Flash comfort her by wrapping his hoof around her shoulder.

"I wish Korra could see this." she said sadly.

"I know."

Mako's anger boiled from inside him. The memory of his beloved laying on the ground after they were forcibly sucked into the vortex remained fresh in his mind. He swore he would get Starlight back for this. While the others watched the race, the newly transformed pegasus firebender pony looked around for any signs of Starlight Glimmer. It was still a mystery how she would be here when she herself didn't have any wings.

The younger Fluttershy held the flag in her mouth, signaling the racers to start. The young Rainbow Dash and her opponents, the bullies who teased Fluttershy, flew right past her with such speed that the poor shy pegasus pony spun around and fell from the little cloud she stood on.

Instinctively, Twilight and Mako readied to go and catch her, only to be stopped by their friends, who reminded them that this needed to happen and that Fluttershy would be alright. Still, seeing her fall wasn't easy to stomach.

Their attention returned to the speedy little Rainbow Dash, who was ahead of her opponent. The younger fillies on the clouds cheered loudly, chanting her name repetitively. They flew across several clouds that were shaped to look like rings, and one of the bullies lost his balance and collided with a cloud. Which only left Rainbow Dash and a young colt by the name of Hoops.

Rainbow was ahead, feeling the wind of her face, the adrenaline of her blood pumping. She loved it!

But while in her moment of joy she was fiercely shoved aside by Hoops, who laughed and saluted mockingly before flying off.

"Heh. Later, Rainbow _Crash_!"

"Hey!" not willing to allow this bully to get away with cheating, Rainbow flapped faster than her wings could take her, gaining so much speed that she was so close to creating the Sonic Rainboom.

But, one unicorn was not having it. Unlike her foes, Starlight's pony body remained the same as it did before the portal open, making her be the one to stick out like a soar thumb, but she didn't care in the slightest. She slid from a cloud, smiling wickedly, levitating her body with her own magic.

"Aww, sorry about this!"

Rainbow was only seconds away from performing the rainbow but just as the sound barrier was about to break, Starlight shot a magic beam, freezing the pony in mid-flight.

"Hey! What gives?"

The foals cheered when Hoops reached the finish line, and there was no sign of a Rainboom anywhere in sight. This didn't make any sense, why didn't it happen? It should have. But that was not the worst part.

Without the Rainboom, Fluttershy's animals had no reason to be scared, and thus she couldn't comfort them in any away and so they left.

Applejack looked on at the dreary city of Manehattan, the clouds looking as gray as her soul. There was nothing for her to look at out there so she closed the curtain behind her, never seeing her home in a long time.

Pinkemina Dian Pie rolled the rocks on her family's farm and looked up at the sky. There was nothing for her to smile about around here, and there never will be.

Rarity had followed her magic towards a giant boulder in the middle of nowhere. But, without a loud noise to break it apart in order to reveal the beautiful gemstones for her school play costumes, the unicorn tossed the rock off the cliff and walked away unsatisfied.

Twilight Sparkle tried and tried ad hard as she could, but there was no spark to make her activate her magic. No reaction or anything. She couldn't open the dragon egg, and thus she could not get into magic school. And she never became Celestia's student.

But while all of these events were happening in Equestria, somewhere in the coldest part of the globe in an entirely different dimension, a young girl was having these strange dreams, but as quickly as they came they disappeared. She never woke up with a yelp, she never saw the rainbow colors, in fact, she never had another dream of the magical creatures again.

Queen Leilani, still traveling on her own, sensed a great disturbance. Running as fast as her long hooves could carry she stopped before the sparkling Tree of Harmony, only now it appeared to be reacting to something. This didn't make any sense, even she could never foresee this event.

Twilight felt a pain in her heart, the alicorn screamed as she clenched her chest. The others rallied around her but her eyes were dead on the floating unicorn not too far from her. She spread open her wings and tackled the unicorn to a cloud, snarling and growling in furry.

"What did you do?!"

Starlight Glimmer only smiled in triumph. "You are about to find out."

The powerful winds surround the group of friends once more and the time vortex opened above their head, sucking in Twilight, Spike, Mako, Bolin and Asami along with it.

(~)

The friends screamed as they fell from the portal, landing hard on the ground. The spell Twilight had cast wore off and their bodies were once again as they were before. Twilight's bangs were edgier again and her scar was back. Mako, Asami and Bolin were human once more.

"Aww man! I just getting the hang of my hooves!" Bolin said sadly, galloping his fists as if they were still pony hooves.

Twilight rubbed her head, realizing she had landed on some form of chair. Her eyes widened when she saw the Cutie Map in front of her. Only, it didn't look as it did before. The map used to give a bright blue soothing aura, and now it was tainted with red. She studied the map, realizing that the crystal Empire was, somehow, seemed to take over half of Equestria. This didn't make any sense.

"I don't know what Starlight's up to yet... but we'd better figure it out before it's too late!"

Spike tapped her shoulder, "Um, Twilight? I think it already is."

The group gasped once they took in their surroundings. Equestria still looked as it did a few moments ago in Cloudsdale, flash like appearance and all, only…

The Castle was missing!

_To be continued..._

**This will be divided into three parts. I really, really, really, REALLY wanted an anthro Starlight for most of this, but I couldn't figure out how to make it work so, yeah sadly that idea was scrapped. But we will get to see her in anthro soon enough.**

**So far, please let me know what you guys think. Things are about to get CRAZY up in here!**

**Until next time, God bless *kiss kiss***


	29. The Cutie Re-Mark part 2

**The Cutie Re-Mark part 2**

The Castle, Twilight's magical friendship castle was gone completely! And worse, it looked as if nothing had changed from the timeline. Everything looked just as it did in Cloudsdale, only the team were out of place once more.

"Uh, Twilight? Where's your castle?" Flash asked, his voice shaking with worry. They were in the exact same place the castle once stood, but all they found was the map glowing an eerie red and a few broken chairs surrounding it, no doubt the Mane Six's thrones, only without their cutie marks and appeared to have been abandoned for years.

Mako placed his hands on the surface of the map, horrified by the display of the once beautiful land of Equestria. "The map! It pulled us back... but whatever Starlight did in the past, changed things here!"

"But why?" Bolin asked, "And how did we get here? Where's here?"

"More like _when_." Twilight said, levitating the scroll from her satchel, unfolding it. "Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell, then somehow used it on the map to travel into the past and change something! Once she did, the map pulled us back to the present!"

Bolin held his hands up, "Okay, back up a moment! If we're in the present, or the past, or not to distant past, a-a-and if Starlight changed the past, making the Rainboom never happen, then that means all the things the Mane Six went through to get their cutie marks never happened, which means Twilight never became Celestia's student and should't even be an alicorn! But she still is!" the earthbender felt woozy as he rubbed his forehead. "Ow! Brain pain."

"It must have been that cover up Twilight mentioned earlier." Mako said, "Somehow it's keeping us from changing along with the timeline."

"I've read about this." Twilight said, pondering as her memory worked in over time. "What Starlight did was trap us between two separate timelines, the one where we came from and this one. That's why we don't change along with it. This is the alternate timeline which would technically be present in our timeline."

"That would explain a lot. Look!" Flash pointed to the magical map, "The map doesn't even make sense anymore! The Crystal Empire takes up half of Equestria!"

"It looks a lot like from when the Fire Nation wagged war on the world." said Mako, analyzing the new design of the map. "Plus there's the whole missing castle thing…"

"Right!" Twilight agreed, pondering in thought. "This is too big to handle on our own."

"You think?" Spike replied sarcastically.

"We need to find our friends and get help!"

"Only, if this is a different timeline, and the Rainboom never happened, what do you think happened to the others?" Asami asked.

"I don't know. But we have to at least try and find the others. Hopefully, they'll be willing to help."

(~)

The group headed towards the small town of Ponyville, only it looked nothing like it did before. Not only was it back to its original design before the Great Change, but the atmosphere had completely shifted. There wasn't a single pony around, no laughter, no joy, not even color. Everything was tinted with a faint red color. The houses of the ponies were shattered, torn, broken and pieces wood were nailed on the windows. The only sound they could hear where the sound of crows, flapping around them, taking what little food they could find on the ground. Even the plant life looked in just as bad shape as the town itself.

Spike noticed a pony looking out from her window and happily waved her a friendly hello. To his surprise, the pony hid herself away by closing the curtains. This was peculiar for Spike, since he knew nearly every pony in town and they had come to love him. This timeline did not suite him well at all.

"I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this…" said the little dragon as he stepped closer to his friends.

"I've never seen Ponyville like this." Bolin said sadly before stopping in front of the bridge and the lake that once sprung beautiful clear waters was now practically dried up. This was truly heartbreaking for him. He couldn't imagine who could possibly live like this? Could people of the Earth Kingdom be in this bad shape as well?

"I know, Bolin, but this is Ponyville!" Twilght said, trying her best to sound as optimistic as she possibly could. "How bad could things be?"

"You might want to rephrase that, Twi." Asami said, pointing towards a familiar building, which only instead of a cupcake it had a bread on the roof, no longer did it look colorful, sweet and playful, but dull and broken down.

"Is that Sugarcube Corner?" Mako asked, not fully believing that this old out of business bread shop was once the store where his friend Pinkie Pie would bake the yummiest of sweets for her friends. The memory of her smile was fresh in his mind and seeing the place like this was heartbreaking.

Asami squatted down and picked up what appeared to be a toddler's pacifier. "The Cakes. What could have happened to them?"

It was then when Spike gasped in shock and ran ahead towards a familiar store that looked a lot like a carrousel, only it appeared just as abandoned as the rest of Ponyville. The doors were closed up by wood and the plants that once grew around it were all dead.

Spike knocked on the door, but when nopony answered he started banging hard, peeking into the holes of the wood but found the entire place was empty. Manikins stood unattended and pieces of fabric were shrouded with cobwebs and spiders scrawling all around.

"Rarity? Rarity?!" the dragon called out, but there was no reply.

"I don't think she's here, Spike!" Twilight said sadly, "I'm not sure anything we know is the same!" the princess hung her head in sadness, mirroring the distress that came from all of her friends. The once beautiful home they had come to adore, and all who lived here, were gone. It was as if a piece of their very history was taken away. But the princess refused to give up. She still had an idea.

"But I know one place that could never change!"

(~)

The sign of the table still hung down from the entrance of the farm…along with the giant factory that had consumed practically the entire farmhouse!

The group dropped there jaws at the sight. Sweet Apple Acres was a wholesome, sincere and hard working place that relied on good old fashioned hard work and sweat to get the job done. And now it was a smoke spewing factory!

Metal pillars stood tall from the back of the barn, releasing smoke that covered nearly the entire farm in a gloomy haze. They never imagined Applejack's farm would turn out like this.

"Okay, if it turns out this place is run by the Flim Flam brothers I'm knocking some heads!" Mako exclaimed in furry. There was no way he was going to let a couple of con artists get away with stealing his best friend's farm. Applejack worked too hard and for too long to allow that to happen.

The group made their way into the farm, towards one of the windows, which was covered in dark dust, no doubt from the pollution coming from the factory. The group wiped the dust off and peeked inside.

It would appear Mako wouldn't be knocking some heads after all, because it wasn't the Flim Flam brothers in charge of this disaster to the environment…it was the Apple Family themselves!

Machines grinding, squeaking, hissing and rumbling as apples were squished into machines and shoved into tin cans via assembly line. Working inside were Big Mac and his sister Applejack, looking as they did before the Great Change, only now they wore brown colored, full body suites and hair nets on their manes and tails. Big Mac wore a mask over his mouth while looking at a clipboard in his hoof while his sister, who also wore a mask, walked outside to roll a barrel outside. She lowered her mask once she did, not that there was much fresh air to take in anyway, and did her work all while wearing a stoic look on her face.

"Applejack?" Bolin rushed on over and lifted the pony up, embracing her in one of his great big bear hugs. But it wasn't the reunion he was expecting for the pony kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to release her and she landed onto the ground. The poor human was literally out of breath. "Good…to see you…too…" he said before falling over from the impact.

"What in the hey are ya?!" the country pony asked, surprised to see such a strange creature before getting into a defensive position. "If you're here to hurt my family, you've got another thing commin'!"

"Applejack, wait!" Mako called out, stopping her from attacking his brother.

"There's more of ya? Alright, if it's a fight you want-"

"We're not here to fight you!" Twilight said, raising her hoof as a sign of peace. Asami helped Bolin back to his feet and he rubbed his stomach, still feeling the pain from the kick. "We came because we knew you'd still be here."

"Of course I am. This is my home." Applejack said, getting back to work by rolling the barrel towards a wagon filled with them.

"So, do you know where Pinkie or Rarity or Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash are?" Twilight asked hopefully.

The country pony shook her head, "No. Who in tarnation is Pinkie Bow and Flutterdash? Or any of you for that matter? And, why do ya'll look so weird?" she asked, examining their appearances, which somewhat classed with the appearance off her world. The two ponies had their eyes slightly smaller compared to Applejack, and their features looked more detailed and three dimensional than flat like herself.

"You… don't know who we are?" The princess lowered her ears in sadness. Her best friend didn't recognize her or any of the group.

"Nope." Applejack replied as she rolled over yet another barrel, "Honestly, the only name I recognize is Rarity, but she left for Manehattan years ago."

"Probably to become a world-famous fashion designer, I bet!" Spike said.

"Not that I know of. Last I heard she went to help with the cause like everypony else." Applejack closed the lid on the wagon once all the barrels were perfectly placed.

"The cause?" Mako asked curiously.

"The war against King Sombra and the Crystal Empire?"

"What?!" the group exclaimed, not able to fully grasp what they had just heard.

There was a war going on? Against the Crystal Empire? The most beautiful and love filled place in all of Equestria? And Sombra was back? How was this possible? How could stopping a Rainboom from happening cause all of this?

Applejack arched an eyebrow at their reactions, "You don't really work for Sombra, do ya?"

"No, we don't." Flash replied, "Look, we know this is hard to believe, quite frankly _I_ still don't believe it, but you and those other ponies we mentioned are our friends!"

"Did you bump your head on a crate of cider or somethin'?"

"We're telling you the truth!" Twilight said with determination, "And if you come with us, we'll prove it."

"Sorry, but I've got a lot of work to do. Hope you find what you're lookin' for, though." Applejack turned around and prepared to head back into the barn, only to be stopped when Asami stepped forward in front of her.

"AJ, I'm sorry we had to do this."

"Wha? Hey!"

(~)

The country pony struggled in Mako and Bolin's grip, the two boys needing to sustain her in order to take her back to the map, since he refused to come with them before.

"Put me down right now!"

The two complied and safely landed the pony down in front of the magical map. For a moment, she could hardly keep herself from looking away. Never in her life had she seen such an amazing and magical object in all of her life. This was all the proof she needed. These creatures were telling the truth.

"Well, I'll admit I've lived in these parts my whole life and I've never seen this before."

"There's also supposed to be a castle that goes with it." Spike said while sitting on one of the broken thrones.

"I still don't see what this has to do with all of us bein' friends." said Applejack.

Twilight began explaining the situation to her, "Another pony named Starlight Glimmer used this map to travel through time and change things in the past! For some reason the map's here but everything else is different!"

"Different how?"

"Well for one thing, where we come from there's no war with King Sombra."

Applejack looked down in sadness as she looked down at the map. The idea of there existing a world without Sombra was indeed an attractive one. Too bad it wasn't the reality.

"Maybe you could tell us how the war started, then we can figure out when everything changed." Mako suggested.

"That's easy enough." Applejack sighed before she began telling them the dreadful tale of Equestria's war. "When the Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra back with it, and it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria."

Applejack placed her hoof over the map, and suddenly it reacted to her touch, creating what appeared to be some kind of magical glowing screen where the others could see King Sombra himself ruling over the Crystal Empire. He looked just as terrifying as the images depicted him. His blood red eyes that matched the very tip of his curved unicorn horn, his mane was like pitch black flames and his coat was as gray as coal. His silver crown rested perfectly around his head, his long blood red cap bellowed against the cold wind, the once beautiful Crystal Empire was now nothing but a distant memory.

Dark crystals shrouded the land, covering the palace itself in its darkness, and every crystal pony was forced to slavery or to battle. Sombra had created magical helmets that, once placed upon a pony's head, their minds, bodies and souls now belonged to him. They no longer had any free will of their own. They were his to control.

The sight was truly devastating for the group to watch. Applejack realized this map reacted to her memories and what she knew of the war. She and the others watched in dismay as the scene unfolded before their very eyes.

They witnessed Sombra and his army marching over a snowy plane, on the opposite side was the sun princess herself, Celestia, and her mother Queen Leilani, who apparently had come out of hiding to aid her daughter, but there was no sign of Princess Luna anywhere.

Upon Celestia's command, a brigade of pegasus ponies soared across the skies, many of them included the Wonder Bolts, all wearing helmets and battle suites. A familiar pony with blue feathers soared alongside Spitfire and Soarin, they knew who she was due to the rainbow colored tail, only she appeared to only have one wing, the second being a metallic artificial one.

The Crystal Army charged forward as Celestia's guards and air force charged on as well, ready to fight for their homeland. Asami's hands reached her mouth in horror when the opposing armies collided, battling against one another in a brutal display. Some were even to the death. All the while King Sombra laughed at the display like the black hearted monster he was.

The poor heiress could barely look away, neither of them could. Mako's eyes shimmered almost as if tears would shed. These images reminded him so much of when his parents died. The merciless display was too much for him to bear, and yet he couldn't look away. Twilight had seen many terrible displays of cruelty, one being when her best friend was poisoned before her eyes. But no matter what, any act of cruelty still tore her heart in two every time she witnessed it.

One of the pegasus ponies kicked and punched each crystal pony that came at her. She was indeed powerful. One of the crystal ponies jumped at her but she bucked him off, removing her helmet in the process, revealing her shortened rainbow colored mane, styled into a spiky punk-like bang, her left ear was nearly torn off and a scar ran across her left eye. One of her wings wasn't even her real one, it was completely made out of metal which she used for flight. Rainbow Dash had become a warrior with battles scars so shocking they placed Twilight's own scar to shame.

As she fought, two crystal soldiers rolled an enormous boulder from a cliff, which would land on the pegasus pony. Thankfully, two more ponies came to her rescue. Maud and Pinkie Pie, both breaking the rock at supper fast speed with nothing but their hooves. The two landed safely beside Rainbow Dash, both sporting similar punk-like hairstyles, and Maud was actually showing more emotion. Granted, it was more anger and determination but still. Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, only mirrored her sister's expressions. She wasn't smiling nor did she appear her innocent happy-go-lucky self. The scars of war certainly have changed her.

The two alicorns were a part of the fight as well, but even with their magic it still wasn't enough. Applejack could see how hard it was for these new folks to witness such a display.

"Even with Princess Celestia and her mother, Queen Leilani leadin' the charge, it still takes every last pony in Equestria doin' their part, workin' day and night, to keep up the fight." she explained as more images appeared before them.

Images of ponies working a hard as they could to help the royals win the battle. Flutteshy was still working with animals, but mainly with sheep to sell their wool for clothing, which Rarity, working as one of the many seamstresses, to create the battle cloths and supplies for the poor ponies who lost so much during the war. Even ponies were forced to leave their homes for either safety or to join in the army to fight for their land.

Finally, the image disappeared and the group was entirely horrified. Their hearts pounding hard against their chests, feeling as though they would break. This was what had become of their pony friends? Was this a future without their friendship?

"What did we just watch?" Bolin asked, still too stunned to move. Asami weeped in his shoulder as he comforted her.

"I'm sorry ya'll had to see that." said Applejack, lowering her head in regret. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Twilight was finally able to tear her gaze away from the map, even for a moment. Mako had to cover his face as several tears rolled down from his eyes.

"I just don't believe it!" Twilight exclaimed, closing her eyes shut, "We stopped King Sombra! You and me and all of our friends!"

"But we aren't friends. At least not here."

"...Right." the princess felt her eyes water. Who knew changing one thing from the past would cause all of this.

"Look. I hope all this helped, but I really need to get back to cannin' those apples." the country pony began walking away but briefly stopped, expecting one of them to stop her. But they never did.

"Thank you." Mako was the only one who spoke up, still shielding his eyes, "We're going to set things right."

"I hope you do." she said before leaving these poor souls to think of a way to put everything back the way it was supposed to be.

Mako placed his hands on the map, letting the tears fall down and land on the map itself. He didn't even bother to hide it. Why should he? After what they had all just witnessed it was only natural in this case. He could image that happening to his world…but here? In Equestria? This whole display was like watching a child loose his innocence. He had spent so many years only now finally regaining some hope and happiness and even childhood joy back, the kind he missed out on, and now these poor ponies were suffering just as he did. So many lives lost, and all because of Starlight's meddling.

"The only good thing about Korra not being here…is she didn't get to see that…nightmare!" said the firebender, weeping as the tears rolled down from his eyes.

Twilight Sparkle shed tears as well, feeling the sting from her past experience as she witnessed all of her friends suffering, and hugged her friend. They all joined in the embrace, releasing their feelings then and there. They had to let it out or else they wouldn't be able to fix this mess. For this one moment, they allowed themselves to be vulnerable.

Once they had a chance to release it all, slowly they dispersed, wiping the tears from their eyes and getting back to business. Spike wiped away his tears and sniffed, "So… how _are_ we gonna set things right?"

"I don't know!" Twilight exclaimed, more so in worry than sadness, before burying her face in her hooves. "The only thing we know for sure is that Starlight stopped the Rainboom!"

"And that the map's still here." Bolin mentioned, making Twilight gasp.

"Bolin, that's it! The map is connected to the Tree of Harmony! It must sense that something isn't right! That's why it's still here!"

Mako's eyes widened in realization too, "And the Tree of Harmony is also connected to the Elements of Harmony, which are connected to-"

"Korra!" the group exclaimed in unison.

"But, how are we going to get to her?" Asami asked, "The portal still hasn't opened yet."

"With this!" Twilight levitated the prophesy book from her satchel, "We used the book to travel to your world before the Great Change. Maybe if I use Starlight's version of the spell with the map and the book it can take us to Korra!"

"You think she might help us stop all of this?" Flash asked.

"It's what we got so far." Twilight's horn started to glow brighter as she levitated the book over the map and, using the scroll, she cast the spell, making the map create the rings like before that opened the vortex. The sky opened up and, just as Twilight hoped, the portal opened and the group got sucked into it once more.

Once the vortex vanished the mad did as well, slowly fading from sight, awaiting to be needed once more.

(~)

Once again, the group fell from the vortex and landed on solid ground. Very hard solid ground. "Would a soft landing be too much to ask?!" Asami exclaimed in annoyance, already done with so many harsh landings.

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry were able to morph into their anthro forms and landed on the ground. "I worked!" Twilight cheered and hugged her boyfriend in victory. "Now we just have to find Korra and-"

"Um, Twi…" Mako, who was standing on the ledge looking down, turned his head, looking at her with worry. The others approached him, finding they were on top of a building overlooking Republic City…

Which had been taken over by Amon and the Equalists!

The skies were filled with equalist airships, posters of Amon and his symbol were everywhere, and people walked calmly around the streets, no doubt they were non-benders. Some were even happy running around without any benders around. But despite that, the place looked bleak. The skies were cloudy, there was barely any sunlight, the streets were filled with so much traffic it would take a miracle to get to ones destination, and equalist chi-blockers surrounded every corner, keeping an eye out for any bender in sight. While some folks looked happy, their atmosphere said differently.

It was as if they were all trapped inside a problem-free bubble, completely unaware of the reality of the cruel new world they lived in. As bad as this was, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was in Equestria.

"What happened to Republic City?!" Bolin asked in distraught, seeing his once vivid city in such a state.

Flash looked down at the strange people with the masks. "Who are those guys?" he asked.

"Equalists." Twilight replied, her eyes narrowing angrily at the sight of them. "They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon? That masked guy who tried to eliminate benders? I thought you defeated him."

"Apparently, this timeline didn't get the memo." Mako stated, "Starlight's meddling not only changed Equestria…it changed our world too!"

The team heard sirens sounding off and looked up to see one of the airships looming over their heads. The door of the ship opened and a zip line came shooting down, anchoring itself onto the building, while the group shielded themselves. Several chi-blockers began lowering down and twirled their bolas and electric sticks at the group.

The team huddled together and, with Twilight's magic, were teleported out of there and safely onto the street. But that didn't do them much good with so many other chi-blockers already surrounding the streets like watchful guard dogs.

"Stop right there!" One said, taking a step forward, "Those cloths are not proper regulation!" he said, gesturing to the colorful clothing of the heroes. They looked around, realizing they probably should have noticed that everybody was wearing gray colored clothing. "Whatever you are, come quietly or face the consequences."

"What consequences?" Flash asked.

"That will be for Amon to decide. Come along quietly and no one gets hurt."

The group slightly flinched when each chi-blocker stuck their sticks at them, ready to electrocute when ready. "It's been a long time since we fought these guys." Mako said, taking a stance, while the others followed his example.

However, none of them got the chance to fight when a smoke bomb suddenly landed at their feet, unleashing a familiar green gas the shielded the chi-blockers from view. The group remained together when they heard the sound of punching and kicking and bodies falling down. Among the smoke they saw the silhouette of a human female wearing a mask, but only her eyes were visible. Twilight gasped for she recognized those eyes anywhere. So did Mako.

She only nodded her head to the side, gesturing them to follow her. The group complied and she led them to an alleyway where rested a vehicle, an old satomobile. The girl jumped in and the others got inside as well. Flash hoisted Spike up and the car drove off with the speed of lightning. The group tumbled from left to right with every turn this speedy lady made. The sound of sirens was heard and from the review mirror she spotted the equalist police right behind them.

"They're gaining on us!" Bolin exclaimed in fear, but he was not aware of the plan this woman had.

Pulling a lever from the side of the wheel, oil was spilled from the back of the car, which caused the police vehicles to slip and slide across the road before crashing into a fire hydrant. The woman picked up a speaker and poke through it.

"South to home base! Do you read me?" she said into the speaker, which released static before a voice was heard.

"Home base to south! Read you loud and clear! Where are you?"

"On my way. Tell the boys."

"On it!"

The woman hung up and took yet another turn, which was so fast the others didn't even get a chance to analyze the situation at hand. She took yet another turn to a long way alley with a dead end. The woman accelerated her speed and the alley suddenly lowered down lie a ramp and a cave was at the other side. The care drove in quickly before two men in masks would rise up the stone wall and make the ramp disappear with their earthbending.

The car slowed down and the woman exited, while the others remained paralyzed. Their hairs were on end and their nails were practically hammered down on the vehicle. The woman clapped her hands once in order to wake them up.

"And I thought Asami was the crazy driver!" Spike said, blinking in surprise once he and the others managed to get out of the vehicle.

Their mysterious savior removed her mask, revealing herself to be a tan skinned woman with short brown hair and brightly colored eyes that shimmered in the light. Unlike before, she had no wings, no streaks and no cutie mark on her cheek. Immediately, Twilight smiled and hugged the woman round her neck.

"Korra! We found you!"

Mako rushed on over as well, hugging the woman he loved along with Twilight, happy to see a familiar face. The others quickly joined in as well, but the woman only looked at them in confusion before wiggling her way out of their weird love fest.

"Okay, just because I saved your life, doesn't mean you can get all mushy on me!"

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Twilight said, tears of joy nearly seconds away from falling out.

But Korra looked at her in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Those words, somehow, they felt like a stab in the chest. When she and Korra first met there was a connection and now…she didn't seem to feel anything whatsoever.

Mako stepped in, in hopes of triggering something. "Korra, don't you recognize her?"

"No. And, how do you know my name?"

"Wait, you don't know me either? I'm Mako!" he said, gesturing to himself, but Korra only arched an eyebrow. "The Fire Ferrets? You were part of our team."

"What are you talking about? I was never part of any pro-bending team." Korra said, placing a hand on her hip, "My teacher said it was a distraction."

"Teacher? You mean Tenzin?" Mako yelped when he was suddenly slammed against the wall by Korra's brute force.

"Don't you _ever_ say that name again!" she said threateningly, "Unless you want to be Naga's midday snack!"

Korra expected this stranger to whimper, shake or beg for mercy, but he didn't. In fact, he didn't look phased at all.

"You don't mean that." he said, rather confidently.

"Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't hurt anybody like that." Mako said, not feeling the least bit intimidated by this version of the woman he loved. "I can see it in your eyes, you're no killer. That hasn't changed." For a moment he could see the softness and uncertainty in her eyes.

Korra arched an eyebrow. Who did this guy think he was, saying her knew her better than she knew herself? She wanted so badly to punch him, but something inside of her was preventing it. His amber eyes seemed to be a source of light in the dark tunnel they were in. She was even half tempted to place her lips onto his, but she quickly shook away any of those ridiculous ideas away.

She released him and simply turned towards the others. "Look, I don't know who you are or…_what _you are." she said, looking up and down at Twilight and Flash, and even Spike, who waved at her while flashing her a smile. "But if you're looking for a way to escape Amon and his hoard of copycats, you've come to the right place."

Korra snapped her fingers and the two men huddled up to her side, saluting at her in respect and she and her followers walked further down the tunnel. Korra took a lantern from a nearby hook, just waiting for her, and led the others further down. Twilight tried to get a better look at this new Korra. She looked so distant, even when she was helping people. She was just as fierce as her old Korra, but there was something missing, something blocking her.

"So, what exactly happened?" Bolin asked, "And where are Ten-" he quickly stopped when Korra shot him a death glare, "I mean…that airbender guy with the pointy beard and his family?"

"And why did you get that haircut?" Asami asked, gesturing to her friend's new bob cut hairstyle. "You said you'd never cut your hair."

"I never told you anything because I've never seen you before." Korra spatted at the heiress.

"But you have!" Asami insisted, "We met at Tarlokk's gala, you were wearing that sparkly blue dress Rarity made you and Rainbow Dash tried to bite me and you didn't like me because I was dating the guy you liked and…" Korra blinked, looking unamused by the heiress's description of their so called past, "Okay, so we didn't exactly have the best first impression, but we still became friends afterwards!"

"I think that mascara is clouding your vision because you obviously have me confused for somebody else." Korra said, continuing on her way with the lantern in hand.

The others should have known this Korra wouldn't know who they were. If that was the case, why did the map bring them here for if Korra wouldn't remember them? Korra stopped and ordered one of the men to open the wall, signaling him with her hand. The group entered and at the other side was what appeared to be an abandoned green house, placed underground with artificial light, and plants being grown by several of the refugees. They all looked so broken and hungry. Their cloths were ragged and torn and their faces were covered in sooth and mud.

This was just as sad as seeing all of those ponies forcing to leave their homes because of the war.

"Are they-?" Flash began to ask.

"Yes." Korra said, handing the lantern to one of the two men and removed her gloves, "Ever since Amon took over, he's been eliminating benders left and right. Those lucky enough were able to escape, barely with their lives."

One of the men looked up at the group, a pale skinned one with raven hair that fell flat on his face, striking green eyes and a black mustache that made him look like a catfish. He has burn marks all around his upper torso, as well as bandages to cover them up. His left eye was bruised and he looked up at them all with such sadness. The man was being attended to by a waterbender healer. He looked so familiar but they couldn't quite place their finger on it.

"We found this poor fellow a couple weeks ago." Korra explained, her eyes giving off a sense of compassion for the man. "He was chased by the Equalists and wounded pretty badly. He wandered the sewers for days until we found him."

"How did this happen?" Twilight asked, "How did Amon and his Equalists take over the city?"

"Where have you all been?" Korra asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Actually, it's _when_." Spike said.

Twilight tried once again to try and get through to Korra. "Look, I know this is hard for you to believe, but you and I are friends, and all of this isn't what was supposed to happen. And I can prove it!" she pulled the prophesy book from her satchel and handed it to Korra. The woman started down at the book, mesmerized by its otherworldly beauty. She had never seen a book like this before.

She hesitantly opened the pages and her eyes widened in awe. The pages seemed to move all on their own, wowing not only the girl but also several of the refugees nearby. Once the pages stopped Korra could see images. One of them depicted a young girl with familiar wolf tails and wearing some familiar clothing.

"Is that…me?" she couldn't believe her eyes. It was her! She flipped the pages to see more depictions of herself, one where she was surrounded by several gemstones and six strange yet beautiful looking animals along with a large kite-like creature with tentacles and blue markings on its chest. The book also contained words written in the form of rhymes. She read the first verse out loud.

"When the time is right. Underneath the same light. A bond will ignite. At very first sight." she read. The words somehow sounded…familiar to her.

"That was the spell that brought me and my friends to your world. Just as the words say, when we first saw each other we felt a bond. And that bond was what helped us face off Amon and save the city. Korra, please. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't remember something, I know you do!"

Korra dared herself to look into the younger girl's eyes. For a moment she thought she could feel something. Her eyes, so wide and full of emotion and…hope. That was something she rarely had anymore. But before she could feel anymore she slammed the book shut and shoved it roughly at Twilight, nearly pushing her back.

"You really expect me to believe you and I are some kind of magical bonded soul sisters because a dusty old book said so?"

"Yes! That's exactly what we are!"

"Look kid, I don't have time for all your fairytale crud. In case you haven't noticed, there are people down here that need protection and I can't risk wasting anymore time."

"So, you're gonna face Amon?" Spike asked hopefully.

"What are you crazy? None of us can fight him now! He has the entire city wrapped around his finger and every single bender on the run. He's already expanding his army across the rest of the nations. The best thing we can do is find as many benders left so we can escape this place without being caught. Fighting is not an option anymore."

Twilight shook her head in disbelief as Korra began walking away, no doubt to do the work she had down here. "What happened to you?!" she shouted back, "The Korra I knew would never run away when things got difficult! You know Amon won't rest until he finds you and everyone here! Stopping him is the only way to save them and you know that!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Korra snapped, not turning her back to face the girl, but her fists still clenched tightly.

"Then why are you trying to shut me out? What are you not telling me, Avatar?!"

"_Don't call me that!_" Korra shouted angrily, finally spinning around to face the anthro alicorn, who remained unfazed by her response.

"Then tell me what happened? Where is Tenzin? Or Lin? Why don't you know who Mako and Bolin are? Why are you so afraid to face Amon now?"

Korra closed her eyes shut, trying her best to fight the tears that threatened to roll down from her eyes. "Nobody's called me Avatar in a long time." she confessed, "How did you know who I was?"

"Because I know you. Please, tell us."

Finally, she complied with a deep sigh. "Fine. I was raised in the south pole for most of my life, training to be the Avatar. I mastered three of the elements but one. Airbending. I was supposed to learn from Tenzin but he couldn't because Republic City needed him. I snuck off to the city so I could learn and be a stronger Avatar, but I remained on the Island to train."

"Didn't you ever go out to have fun?" Bolin asked.

"No. I couldn't afford to waste time on stuff like that. I barely left the island unless it was necessary. I trained and trained, day in and day out but I could never get the hang of airbending. I had gathered all the information I could find on Amon, but I was stumped. I couldn't figure out how he could take away people's bending, or why he hatted benders in general. I wanted to face him but Tenzin continuously forbade me. One day, I stubbornly didn't listen. I snuck off to try and find some leads about the man, but in my inexperience…I was captured. I overpowered the Equalists for a period of time, but I was no match for Amon." She could still hear the echoing sound of her screaming as her powers were being stripped away. "He took my powers away before I ever had a chance to really use them. I was a failure before I even tried."

"You lost your bending?" Mako asked, his voice nearly cracking as the memories of that event replayed in his mind. The fear in her eyes was too heartbreaking for him, even now.

"Yes. Without my powers I was useless. Eventually, Amon's army grew in numbers, taking down every last bender they could find out in broad daylight. Tenzin and his family were only a few of his many victims. I fought them as best as I could, but they maneuvered every attack I had at my disposal. He eliminated them right before my eyes."

Twilight covered her mouth, gasping in horror. Tenzin and his family…were gone?! They thought Equestria was worse than this, but they were wrong. This was just as bad.

"The police force was apprehended and Lin Beifong was stripped of her bending as well. Last I heard she ran off before getting caught, but where she is now I have no idea."

"What about the United Forces?" Asami asked, "Didn't they help?"

"Of course. But Amon was always one step ahead. He had Hiroshi Sato construct all kinds of Equalist weapons. He got each and every one of the ships by surprise. His technology is unlike anything I had ever seen. Since then, I escaped down here, found some benders and a few non-benders who didn't agree with Amon's set of rules and before long we created this place. Every day I go up there to try and find more benders to bring here before Amon finds them. Without my bending I take what I use to get by."

"And you do it all on your own?" Twilight asked.

"I work better alone." Korra said bluntly, only to be surprised when Twilight suddenly scoffed at her reply.

"I'm sorry, but I know that's not true. I mean, sure you can handle plenty, but with something as big as this it's impossible for just one person, no matter how strong they are."

"What am I supposed to do? Drag innocent people in with me so they can meet the same fate as Tenzin and his family? I don't think so!"

"But you're in charge of caring for all these people!"

"I never said I was in charge here. I'm just the delivery girl."

"Then who is?" Mako asked.

"That would be me." a voice called out and a tall man walked up, standing beside Korra. The others could not believe their own eyes for they never would have believed they would see this man again.

"Tarlokk?!"

Spike fainted from the shock. There he was, the bloodbender who captured Korra and helped her and Mako in figuring out who Amon truly was behind the mask. Only he no longer wore his hair as long as he did before. In fact, his hair was now cut and now sported a five o'clock shadow. His clothing was not as expensive as they once were, no doubt humbling himself while his stay here.

"_You're_ in charge of this place?!" Twilight exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm lost, who's Tarlokk again?" Flash asked.

"He's Amon's brother!" Spike stated, waking up from unconsciousness and pointed a claw at the man, right before fainting once again.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tarlokk asked, "My brother left home years ago, and how did you know my name?"

Mako asked first, "Weren't you with the Council of the city with Master Tenzin?"

"Yes I was. I was one of the few who managed to escape, but not without paying the price. Amon took my bending away and kept me prisoner until I managed to escape and found refuge here. With Korra's assistance I do everything in my power to keep these people from facing the same fate as I did. Who may I ask are you?"

"Just some weirdoes I saved from the Equalists." Korra replied, "Though, I'm beginning to question that choice."

Asami shook her head, finally fed up with everything. "Okay, I've had just about enough of this! Twilight, you still have the scroll. Just cast the spell to send us a few minutes back before Starlight knows we're there!"

"What is all this about a spell?" Tarlokk asked, sounding very intrigued with the concept.

"I'm telling you, they're not right in the head." Korra said. "They keep saying that book of theirs is magic."

"Hello!" Twilight exclaimed, "I'm a purple girl with wings on my back, how is that not magical?!"

Tarlokk's eyes drifted to the book in Twilight's hand, admiring the way the book's golden ringed covered shimmered in the dim lights, along with the sparkly crystal heart at the center. Twilight felt his gaze on the book and she could distinguish that look in his eyes. She wasn't the only one, Mako noticed it too. It was a gaze he would see often in folks who had more on their mind than their actions led them to believe. Something wasn't right here.

"Is that so?" he gave a short laugh, "Even with your strange appearance I find it a tad hard to believe. How do I know this isn't a very poor choice in disguising yourself from Amon?" Twilight's eyes lowered in suspicion as she held the book close to her body. "If what you are saying is true, show me. Why not open that so called magical book of yours."

Before he could make any sudden moves, Mako stepped forward, shielding the princess from the older man. "Funny how you're suddenly so interested in the book." he said.

"If I am to protect these people from that mad man I need to be wary of what comes down here. That includes you."

Mako stood his ground, protectively shielding the princess away from him. Flash Sentry did the same, his pony eras lowering back close to his head. Twilight kept the book close while Korra noticed the concern in her eyes. She didn't know how, or why, but this book obviously held some importance to her. She also didn't fully understand why Tarlokk was suddenly so fascinated with this object.

"Where exactly did you say you found them, Korra?" Tarlokk asked, looking as composed as he did in the old timeline, while maintaining his stern face on their visitors.

"I already told you, I found them being harassed by the Equalists."

"I see. What exactly were you children running from?"

"Korra just told you." Mako replied, "Why, don't believe her?"

"I do. I'm just not entirely certain of _I_ believe you. What is in that book?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

The atmosphere grew silent. Seconds past and Tarlokk flung forward, grabbing Mako's arm as quick as lightning before giving the young man time to react. The older man twisted his arm and pressed it against his back, making Mako cry out in agonizing pain.

"What are you doing?!" Korra was horrified by the display before her. She had been brutal violence from the Equalists before, she couldn't bare to see it again.

"Whatever secrets they have could be the key to stopping Amon once and for all!" Tarlokk twisted Mako's arm once more, making him feel more pain. Before he could cause anymore, the older man received a sucker punch to the face by Twilight Sparkle, forcing him to release the firebender. Mako rubbed his arm, still feeling the terrible sting from this man's cold, merciless hands. Twilight did a jump kick right in Tarlokk's gut, sending him sliding across the ground. The refugees huddled together, away from the fight. Their experiences with Amon left them frightened to even defend themselves. They never knew a non-bender could bring them so much fear.

Tarlokk wiped his brow and aimed a punch at the princess, who managed to maneuver his repetitive attempts by nimbly moving back and forth, almost as if Tarlokk was hitting air instead of an opponent.

Korra's eyes shimmered as she witnessed the strange girl move. She recognized these movements. But, how was it possible for her to know them?

Tarlokk was already out of breath and Twilight sent the final punch, and the man fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The anthro alicorn panted and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face, her shoulders and chest lowering and rising softly with each breath she took. She didn't even break a sweat.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Korra asked, still astonished by the display. "The only other person who knows those moves was Tenzin."

"Well, you taught them to me." Twilight replied. Korra no longer had any doubts that this girl was telling the truth. There could be no other possible way for her to have known those movements.

Tarlokk stood upwards, despite his beatings he was not done interrogating these strangers. Korra stepped forward, shielding Twilight from him. "Tarlokk, that's enough! They're not here to hurt us!"

"No…but I am." a familiar voice called out to her, sending shivers down her spine. It couldn't be. How could it be possible?

Only, it was…

From the shadows emerged the masked man himself, along with his hoard of Equalists followers, as well as holding one man by the collar, his eyes exhausted and week, no doubt he had just had his bending taken away. The refugees gasped in terror as they held their families close before meeting their fate.

"No! It's impossible!" Tarlokk gasped, "How did you find us?!"

"You didn't think I wouldn't eventually find your secret hideaway…little brother?"

Korra and the rest of the refugees gasped. "What?!"

"Haven't told them, Tarlokk? Such a shame when so many people look up to you, only to find you're nothing but a lier."

"You're no better, you hypocrite!" Tarlokk snapped back, clenching his fists and teeth in anger.

"How did you find us?!" Korra demanded to know.

"Why don't you ask one of your followers?" underneath his mask, Amon smirked when one of the refugees suddenly punch and kicked several of his own aside before walking towards his leader. Despite his physical condition, he managed to walk on over, despite limping a bit and smiled at his true leader.

"Well done, Lieutenant."

Korra's mouth hung open in horror at seeing the man they had rescued and continuously nurtured back to health was actually in cahoots with their enemy?!

"You're with him? Why?!"

"I never betray our leader." the man responded with no hint of remorse whatsoever.

"After looking the part, the Lieutenant infiltrated your base and reported to me. And now, Avatar, you will be the first to witness your kind perish off the face of the earth."

Korra stepped forward, pulling out a pair of katana swords from her back and took a fighting stance. "You leave these people out of this! This is between you and me! It's time we end this."

"I couldn't agree more." with a wave of his hand, his entire army of Equalists charged at the Avatar, wielding their bolas and kai sticks directly at her. But despite not having any bending anymore, Korra was still a capable fighting. She cut through the bolas with her swords which then collided with the electric sticks the Equalists aimed at her. With her hands upwards, she kicked their guts with all of her might, spinning, slicing and dicing their attacks. She ran forward and leaped up, placing her foot on one of the Equalists's face before leaping upwards and tossing a few smoke bombs their way.

She quickly turned to the crowd of frightened refugees, "Go! I'll hold them off!" she cried out before the fog completely submerged her and she carried on the fight.

Twilight turned to her friends, "Asami, Flash, get the other refugees to safety!"

The two nodded and did as they were asked while Twilight, Mako and Bolin ran into the fog with Spike close behind. While Korra continuously fought the army of Equalists single handedly, she was completely unaware of the one coming up from behind her. She heard a loud battle cry and spun around to see that Twilight had successfully kicked the Equalist aside, saving the former Avatar.

"What are you doing?!"

"Helping you!" Twilight responded.

"Well don't! Get out of here like everyone else!" Korra said authoritatively before slicing away one of the incoming electric sticks and kicked the Equalist holding it away.

"You can't fight all of them by yourself!" Twilight stated, right before grabbing an incoming Equalist by the collar and spinning around before tossing him.

"Well I can't drag innocent people down with me! I've lost a lot of people already for not doing anything, I can't let it happen again!"

Twilight's eyes shimmered in realization as Korra ran off and continuously fought off against the Equalists. The fog slowly dispersed and she witnessed Bolin, Mako and even Spike fighting as well. She didn't understand how they could be risking their own lives to help her. This wasn't their fight so why were they still here?

Asami and Flash led the refugees to safety, only to be stopped by the Equalists blocking their only exit. Asami and Flash exchanged knowing smirks and lunged forward at the army. Even without their bending, the two were perfectly capable of handling themselves in a fight. Asami maneuvered the Equalists attacks before grabbing hold of their electric sticks and shock them one by one. Flash flew left and right, taking one Equalist upwards before tossing him aside and lowering down, sending punches from above to each one. They didn't call him 'Flash" for nothing.

The refugees were astonished to see these two fighting for their lives to help them. Somehow, this triggered something inside some of the younger teenage refugees. As good as they were, even Asami and Flash weren't enough to stop them…until one earthbender sent a rock flying at five of them in total. The others were amazed by the courage displayed by one of them, then Flash had an idea.

"You guys have been living in fear for too long!" he said, speaking out loudly. "Korra has done everything in her power to protect you all, now it's your turn to return the favor!"

For a moment, the refugees were hesitant but, in a way, he was right. Korra had done so much for them, she risked her life every single day for them. The least they could do was leaner to defend themselves. Korra wasn't afraid to let her life down the line, why not them?

This motivation ignited the fire that had been dimming for quite some time, and the benders rallied together in an effort to fight off the Equalists. They were really in for it now.

Meanwhile, Amon was now face to face with his little brother, who was more than ready to finish this. "So, this is what it has come to, hasn't?" Tarlokk asked, even though he received no answer from his brother. "Guess father will get his wish after all."

He said…right before lunging forward, with a knife in hand. But the knife didn't hit its target as he had expected. The last thing he saw was the masked face of his brother slowly being consumed by darkness.

Korra panted, already growing exhausted by the countless attacks by the Equalists. And each time, the strangers came to her aid. "Why are you still here?!" she asked Twilight, already fed up with these people's stubbornness.

"I'm not leaving you alone like this!"

"You'd really risk your life for mine?"

"Yes. Yes I would." she said, her eyes firmly set on the Avatar, who looked at her in surprise, "We _all_ would. Because you did the same for us."

Korra was stunned by this girl's courage…unfortunately, the Equalists used this to their advantage. Two of them electrocuted the two girls from behind and they both fell to the ground. The two groaned as they tried to find the strength to get back up just as the Equalists gained up on them. However, they got a taste of their own medicine when lightning came shooting from behind. Korra's vision slowly adjusted and she saw the handsome firebender helping her and the princess back to their feet.

"Why are you people doing this?" Korra asked, "Why can't you run to safety like the others?"

Mako, somehow, amongst all of the insanity, managed a smile and tilted his head to his left, signaling her to look. Korra's eyes widened when she saw the refugees all fighting the Equalists together.

"What? How? Why?" she then felt her face burn when Mako lifted up her chin for her to look at him. His amber eyes shinned like dazzling flames in the sunlight.

"You saved these people, now they're returning the favor."

"I didn't ask them to."

"You didn't have to. That's just what friends do." Korra looked at him curiously as he continued, "We're all here for you. And just so you know, I'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. I got your back. And I always will."

Korra could hear her heart pounding against her chest. She had never felt this sensation before, and from a complete stranger, who clearly cared a great deal about her. And yet, she felt as if she had seen him before. She tried to shake the idea out of her head and took a step back.

"I appreciate the help, but if you think some sweet words are enough to get me to swoon, you're cra-Hmp!"

Korra's eyes widened when the firebender placed his lips upon hers. It was so unexpected, her first instinct was to push him back. But before long she was swiped away by the softness of his lips and the amount of love he carried in this one kiss. Her cheeks flustered as she placed her hands on his shoulders, deepening the kiss, which in return made Mako blush.

It was like a reverse version of their first kiss. And it was just as magical as the first time.

Twilight smiled with her hands clapped to her chest…and punching an equalist coming from behind without even flinching or taking her eyes off of the scene. She then spotted the prophesy book down on the floor, the heart symbol on the cover glowing brightly. She remembered their real mission and quickly grabbed the book at the very moment Korra and Mako ended their kiss.

Korra gasped when Mako was suddenly pulled away from her and tossed to the ground by the masked man himself. Asami, Flash, Bolin and Spike ceased their fighting and witnessed Amon holding the young firebender up in the air, gripping his neck to tightly he could hardly breath.

"And here I thought I had taken everything from you." Amon said, taunting at the former Avatar, "But simply taking his bending isn't enough." he said before pulling out his brother's knife from his back, ready to kill the boy right in front of the exhausted woman before her eyes.

"No!" instinctively, Korra threw a punch directly at Amon, even though the attempt was futile. Only, it wasn't.

Korra had closed her eyes when she threw the punch, only to realize once she opened them that Amon had been blasted across the room, releasing Mako and dropping the knife in the process. Korra looked down at her hands, unable to believe what she had just done.

"But…but how?"

"Twilight!" Spike called out to her, "The spell!"

The princess turned to the Avatar, who nodded her head in reassurance. "Go. I'll be okay. I promise."

The alicorn nodded her head and used her magic to activate the book, which caused the time spell to activate and open the same vortex from before. Korra rushed over and helped Mako stand up before the powerful winds sucked in Team Avatar along with it. Mako kissed Korra once more before being lifted up and sucked into the vortex before it disappeared in a blinding light.

Once they were gone, Korra looked at her hands, amazed to see that she had finally accomplished what had taken her so long to do.

Airbend.

She clenched her fist, smirking at the masked man and other equalists around her. But she also saw all of the refugees rallying behind her, ready to fight alongside her. Only this time, she allowed it.

(~)

The group traveled back through the vortex, this time stopped again in Cloudsdale. Twilight levitated the rest of the group, breaking them from falling.

"Glad that's over." Asami said.

"Not quite." Mako stated, "If we don't stop Starlight from altering the past that could very well be our future."

"But why did the book send us there anyway?" Bolin asked, "I mean, it couldn't be just to show us how bad the future turned out."

"I'm not entirely sure." said Twilight, pondering in thought.

"So, what now?" Flash asked, "We're back when we started."

"Don't worry, sweetie. All we have to do now is find Starlight and—" Twilight never got to finish her sentence, on account of her body, and the bodies of her friends, were now trapped within a large crystal prison, which prevented them from moving any form of their body, aside from their eyes. The crystal landed on a cloud and slowly started to sink down due to the weight.

"Well, _finding_ her will be easy!" Starlight said, levitating her body upwards, "But _stopping_ her's gonna be harder than you _think_."

With the group trapped within the crystal prison, Starlight took this opportunity to gloat about her scheme, while levitating herself around the crystal, which slowly sank deeper and deeper into the cloud.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I created that spell to send _myself_ back in time, so even when _you_ cast it, _I_ still get sent back _here_. It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell. He'd already done the hard part. But figuring out I could use the map to go to any time or place, _and_ pull you along with me?" she gave a short laugh, gloating at her brilliance, "I even impressed _myself_ with that. I _knew_ you'd try to stop me. You're _so_ predictable. Why else would I leave the scroll behind? Touching it triggered the map to whisk you here, and watch me _erase_ the one thing that links you with your friends and that loud-mouth Avatar!"

Her magic stopped, and she allowed herself to land on the crystal, her weight causing it to sink deeper and deeper as she ranted. "My village was a sanctuary of equality, where nopony's cutie mark allowed them to feel superior! It was a special place, and _you_ and your _friends_ took it away!"

Starlight rolled her eyes once the crystal prison now dangled from beneath the cloud and levitated herself once more to continue her rant. "Now it's my turn to take something special from you! Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bonds and Korra will never know any of you ever existed! Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me!"

With a simple tap, the crystal fell from the clouds, with Team Avatar trapped inside and Starlight watched with glee as it plummeted to the ground. Things were going all according to her plan.

As the crystal fell, Twilight's horn glowed as strongly as she could master it to, finally releasing them all from the prison. Twilight and Flash sighed in relief as they flapped in mid air until…

"_Twiliiiiiiight!"_

"Oops!" the two flying ponies swooped down to save their wingless friends. Flash caught Spike while Twilight levitated the three humans.

"Okay, that unicorn needs a check up from the neck up!" Bolin said, already fed up with Starlight's schemes.

"I agree!" said Flash, "But at least now we know exactly what we have to do!"

(~)

With Twilight's spell to disguise the team as ponies from this timeline, the five friends set their plan into motion. Oh so carefully, they snuck their way from cloud to cloud, keeping a sharp eye for Starlight Glimmer. Mako and Bolin popped their heads from a cloud and Bolin used his new hooves to make a speaking out of the clouds and spoke into it.

"Papa bear to Mama bear, do you read me?" Bolin said to the cloud speaker.

"Who are you talking to? I'm right here!" Mako said to his brother.

"You know, you're the reason sneaking isn't fun anymore!" Bolin said bitterly and the two brothers sunk back into the cloud before zooming to another. The five friends met up on a single cloud, with Spike gazing into his binoculars.

"Okay, keep your eyes peeled." Twilight instructed.

"Right!" Spike replied.

"We have to stop Starlight as soon as Rainbow Dash and those bullies race by!"

Mako spotted something from down bellow and tried to get the princess's attention. "Um, Twilight?"

"So be ready."

"I know, but—"

"Because she could pop up anywhere!"

"Like over there?" Spike handed the princess the binoculars for her to see for herself. Warning signs went off in her head when she saw Starlight Glimmer speaking to the bullies and Fluttershy. This didn't look good. It was bad enough she was trying to alter history, now she was manipulating children too? They would not stand for this.

"Just remember how you'd feel if someone said those things to you." Starlight said to the two bullies, which actually made them look down in regret.

The rest of the team arrived just in time. "What's going on here?" Mako asked, his eyes narrowing at the unicorn, who smiled in triumph.

"Oh, I was just reminding these two colts how _hurtful_ teasing can be."

"Well, _don't_!" Mako immediately stopped himself once he caught what he had just said, "I mean... you were?"

"Of course!" Starlight said, while kindly petting young Fluttershy's head, "In a world where everypony is unique, some are bound to feel more special than others. But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it?"

The others had to admit, as wickedly cold and manipulative this unicorn was, she was very good at twisting things around. It was no wonder she was able to gain the trust and respect of her brainwashed pony companions so easily.

"No, of course not…"

"Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal?" Starlight wrapped her front hooves around the three ponies, making them smile. "No one would ever tease anyone there! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Mm-hm." the children agreed.

"No, it wouldn't!" Twilight intervened, before realizing what she was saying, "I mean, it'd be nice not to be teased, of course, but that's not the same thing!"

"Come on, Fluttershy! Maybe I can help you get through the course this time." said the young colt.

"Well, I-I sure could use the practice…" Fluttershy smiled and happily galloped away with the two bullies, who would now be much kinder to her. But as nice as this was, it still intervened with the outcome of the situation. Twilight narrowed her eyes at the unicorn.

"I know you only convinced those bullies to not tease Fluttershy to stop the Rainboom!"

"Oh, that's not true! I convinced them not to be bullies because everypony should be equal!" Starlight replied using her charming tone of voice, right before reverting back to her sadistic nature, "Stopping the Rainboom is just a bonus."

The sound of swooshing caught Spike's attention and he pointed his claw to the filly Rainbow Dash, who was flying through the obstacle course. Without Fluttershy being teased, there was no way for her to even have a reason to perform the rainbow.

"This is bad!" Spike said to Twilight, "How is Rainbow suppose to make the Rainboom now?"

Asami's pony ears perked up when an idea came to her. Right before she shot a death glare at Starlight Glimmer. "This isn't over yet!" she stated right before flying off to catch up with filly Rainbow Dash, with the others in tow.

"If you say so!" Starlight shouted in reply, smiling in satisfaction. She knew there could be no possible way for them to stop her now. She was quite certain of that.

"So, what's the plan?" Flash asked the now ponyfied Sato heiress.

"I'm going to convince Rainbow Dash to race me." she replied.

"You think that'll work?"

"If I know Rainbow Dash she won't be able to resist a challenge. Especially from me." she accelerated and was able to keep up with the filly, smiling broadly at the child.

"Hi!"

"Um… hi?" Rainbow said, surprised to see a full grown pegasus in Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. And why would she be interested in her anyway?

"You think you can stop for a minute?"

"Sure." the filly easily stopped in mid-flight, while Asami slammed head first into a cloud. She may be good at flying, but needed work on the landing. She shook the pieces of cloud off of her body and flew up to the filly.

"So, I hear you're pretty fast!"

"Pretty fast? Please! I'm even faster than that!"

So far so good, Asami thought. This was the same competitive pony she had challenged to race her on her father's racing track a few years back. It was the first time they started to become actual friends.

"Well, if you say so." the heiress said rather smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow asked in annoyance. Who as she to doubt her speed?

"Well, if you really want to prove to me you're the fastest, who not race me?"

Rainbow arched an eyebrow, "Um, that wouldn't really be fair. I mean, you're a full-grown pony."

"Oh, are you saying you can't handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it!"

"Then prove it!" Asami took a head start to get the filly's competitive spirit going. And it worked.

"Oh, that's it!" with the speed of her wings, Rainbow Dash flew faster and faster, her and Asami were now neck in neck as they zoomed across the obstacle course.

The others cheered on for Asami and Rainbow Dash. The clever Sato heiress had managed to get Rainbow Dash to race, which meant the rainbow was sure to happen.

But Starlight wasn't having it. She levitated herself upwards, ready to intervene, but Twilight Sparkle caught her in the act and lunged forward.

"Oh no you don't!"

The princess tackled the pony in mid air, away from the two racers. This brought back memories for Asami. It was the day she was only starting to realize what true friendship was. Her life began to change after that once race against the rainbow pegasus. She was not about to let the bonds between the Mane Six be severed due to one unicorn's jealousy.

Starlight managed to push Twilight off of her with her legs but the princess was determined to stop her. The two lunged forward, attacking one another, kicking and punching one another for dominance. What they didn't realize was that in their fighting, they were heading straight towards Asami and Rainbow Dash. The two collided with the racers, Starling managing to get out of the madness by grabbing onto a cloud, and the filly Rainbow Dash landed on another cloud, her eyes rolling around and she groaned due to her dizziness. Asami landed on top of Twilight, the two groaning from the impact. The boys arrived to check on them. They were fine, but they had lost their chance to get the Rainboom back.

"Starlight levitated herself towards them, smiling in triumph. "Gee, and you were so close. A real shame."

The others were just about ready to, literally, knock some sense into the unicorn, before the time vortex opened up one more and sucked them all inside, leaving a satisfied Starlight behind.

(~)

Once more, the team crash landed onto the map, which was still in similar shape as before, only now it appeared to be glowing green instead of red. They had all reverted back to normal, and Asami wanted to literally pull her hair our. "Err! I was so close!"

"I was a good effort, Asami." Bolin said in assurance.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought!" Twilight said, shaking her body before levitating the scroll, "We'll have to try again!"

"Hey, Twilight?" Flash said, trying to get her attention.

"I don't want to live in that awful future we saw!" she said.

"I don't think you'll have to!"

The entire group huddled together when spears were being pointed directly at their faces. To their amazement, it appeared to be a tribe of ponies, all wearing green colored pain on their bodies with strange markings and mud on their manes and tails, all glaring threateningly at the group while holding the spears. Among them were two very familiar ponies. A yellow pegasus with a light pink mane and another pink pony with curly hair.

"Pinkie? Fluttershy?"

The muddy and green painted Pinkie Pie pointed her spear at the group, near inches away from Flash's throat. "Silence, _changeling_!" she ordered.

They had never seen Pinkie Pie like this, it was almost as bad as with the post apocalyptic Pinkie Pie from the previous timeline.

Even more surprising, and disturbing, was that their sweet and darling Fluttershy was apparently the leader of this little brigade, holding her spear and giving the group the most terrifying death glare they had ever seen. But what was even more horrifying were the words that came out of her mouth.

"All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be _destroyed_!"

_To be continued..._

**The third and final chapter will be out soon. So, what do you guys think? Can you spot a few callbacks here and there? I hope so!**

**Until next time. Almost there. God bless, *kiss kiss***


	30. The Cutie Re-Mark part 3

**The Cutie Re-mark part 3**

The group was surrounded. Ponies painted with green markings holding spears gained up on them. Among them were Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, but they did not recognize them. This was not like the alternate timeline they had seen before. No, now this one, while it lacked a ragging war with a bloodthirsty unicorn king and bloody battles and wounded ponies, this consisted of ponies resorted to living in the Everfree forest, being forced to cover themselves in mud and face paint. The one thing this future had that was similar to the other would have to be the fact that the ponies were behaving as if they had all been mentally scarred and forced to abandon their philosophies on friendship and compassion in order to survive. And now, they were talking about Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army. Mako, Bolin, Asami and Flash had only heard of these creatures but never seen them in person before.

"Wait! We're not changelings!" Twilight insisted, begging them to have mercy on them all. "We're ponies! And he's a dragon!" she said, pointing to herself and Flash as well as Spike.

Pinkie Pie aimed her spear at Spike's throat, "A likely story! Do something dragonish!" she demanded. Spike belched which caused a single green frame to come form his mouth. The flame caused smoke to cloud Pinkie Pie's face, who wheezed and slowly backed away. "That works!"

"The servants of Chrysalis will do anything to save their evil skins!" Fluttershy said, pointing her spear at the group. Her eyes darting upwards to the strange creatures on two legs, "Nice try posing as these pasty skinned creatures!"

"Pasty?!" Bolin, Mako and Asami exclaimed simultaneously, feeling offended by the comment.

"Stop!" a voice called out from among the tress and the figure of a pony emerged. Only, it wasn't a pony, but a zebra, wearing a green mask over her face and a green saddle bag filled with all sorts of pitons and herbs. She wore two golden hoop earrings around her ears as well as a long golden necklace around her neck. It was their old friend, Zecora. Only her mane had grown longer, still in its mohawk style but with a single braid tied to the left side of her head. She leaped from the tree in order to inspect these trespassers.

"If they are changelings we'll soon see, though I think they're not what they appear to be."

"Zecora! Please, you have to listen." Twilight pleaded as she attempted to step closer to her old friend, only to be held back by a spear.

"Hey! Watch where you point those things!" Flash exclaimed while defensively stepping in front of Twilight, shielding her from the spear. It was then, that the tribe of ponies gasped in shock. "What? What did I say?"

Zecora stepped closer, inspecting the young stallion. "Changelings seek love to devour, but unlike them, you did not cower." she said, speaking in her normal rhyming voice. She took a single bowl from her saddle and dipped her hoof into it, covering it with the same green substance the other ponies wore on their faces and bodies. "Beneath this salve, no changeling hides, for it reveals the truth inside." Zecora covered Twilight's face and parts of her body with the green paint, and the same was done to Flash, Spike, Mako, Asami and Bolin, who voluntarily squatted down in order for her to apply the paint.

A few seconds passed and each of their bodies began to glow brightly. The tribal ponies gasped for this had never happened before. If somepony placed the paint on and did not change then they were not a changeling, but this was the first time anypony had ever glowered. Zecorra was quite fascinated by this, and unlike the others, she showed no fear in approaching them.

"What does it mean?" Pinkie asked, too afraid to go near these strangers.

"The meaning is far worse I see, for it is we who should not be."

"I think I can explain." Twilight said

"But, maybe without all the pointy spears, okay?" Bolin chuckled nervously before gulping.

"I'm sure you can, but let's not talk here." said Zecora, "Chrysalis and her army will soon draw near!"

The group followed the wise shaman zebra deeper into the Everfree forest with the tribe of ponies close behind. As they walked they spotted more and more ponies, some more familiar than others, each one covered in the green salve and mud, no doubt to make sure they would not be deceived by the changeling's tricks.

"So, why are you all hiding from Queen Chrysalis?" Asami asked the zebra as they walked deeper into the woods.

"The changelings took over not long ago, though I'll wager in your world that isn't so."

"Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot, but my friends and I stopped her!" Twilight explained.

"Those friends as you know them are not here, alas. But tell me how all this came to pass."

"Starlight Glimmer, a pony who travelled back in time to stop my friends and me from ever coming together! And she's also managed to keep us from meeting Korra."

"By the tone you speak, I can tell your bond is quite unique."

"It is. In fact, if it wasn't for our friendship our world wouldn't even exist."

"And it is this bond you have in life that keep Equestria free from strife?"

"I guess so."

"More like on a daily basis." said Bolin.

"But this is the second time we've come back and this world is just as bad as the last one!"

"And whatever happens in Equestria, our future ends up just as bad too!" Bolin said.

"One thing I don't understand, if Starlight keeps doing the same thing in the past, how could the present be so different?" Mako asked.

"Ah, time is a river…" Zecora explained, stopping by a small little river and placed her hoof right in the middle of the running water, causing it to shift on a different course that it was before, "…where even the tiniest changes seen can lead to a cascade of effects downstream." she said before continuing ahead.

"So, any small change Starlight makes can effect the future so much that it becomes…this?" Mako asked, becoming more and more intrigued with the science of time travel itself. It certainly was a very complex and delicate thing indeed. No wonder it was so dangerous to mess with.

"I guess so." said the princess, "And judging by how messed up your world became if we had never met…I can only imagine how it must be now."

Zecora led the team to a curtain of vines. "This part of the forest is dark and damp, but it's done well to hide our camp." Gently, she pulled them aside to reveal their secret hideaway, a campsite for refugee ponies hiding from the changelings. It was, in fact, quite lovely despite being in the forest. Homes were made out of wood with roofs out of leaves from trees, colorful bottles with herbs inside dangled from the trees and doorsteps for easy access. Ironically, it looked livelier than the alternate Ponyville did in the previous future.

A little filly ran up to her father upon seeing the strangers enter the camp. Despite the fact that they were with their leader, they were still wary of whomever entered their campsite. Spike waved hello at the filly, who quivered in fear as she held her father closer. Bolin whistled as he looked around. "Nice digs! These ponies really know how to rough it!"

A loud shriek was heard amongst the bushes and three figures emerged. Team Avatar immediately recognized these ponies as their own. They were Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. They panted in exhaustion once they arrived at the camp, their bodies were covered in cuts and bruises, their manes and tails were as tangled as the vines around the camp.

"Please, you have to help us!" Rarity begged.

"The changelings attacked Ponyville!" Rainbow exclaimed, her wings nearly torn to pieces along with a single chipped ear. "We barely escaped with our lives!"

Twilight was so happy to see her friends again and was ready to run up and hug them. However, she was stopped when Zecora shielded her from them, much to her confusion

"The only changeling attack I see is the one that come here looking for me!"

Applejack, who was standing behind Rarity and Applejack, slowly approached the zebra. Rarity and Rainbow Dash's terrified expressions shifted to ones of delight and mischief…and even hunger. Applejack lifted up her hat, her green eyes looking down at the zebra while smiling wickedly.

"It's taken quite a while to find you, _Zecora_." the pony laughed as a ring of green fire surrounded the ground she stood on. The flames overtook her body, shifting and changing before their very eyes. The rest of the tribal ponies rallied together to fight once the country pony's appearance disappeared to reveal none other than the queen of the changelings herself.

Chrysalis was just as she was described, a talk slender alicorn-like pony creature with tattered bug-like wings instead of feathered ones, a long crocked horn rested on her forehead, her coat was black as coal with a shinny green bug-like shell on her back, long teal colored mane and tail, shrouded with holes along with the holes on her front legs. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with such deviousness it sent shivers down Bolin's back. She truly was a nightmare to behold.

"Okay, now I know what a changeling looks like. I just wish I had found out _without getting eaten by one!" _Bolin shouted.

The queen laughed at the tribe of ponies, mocking them was what she loved to do the most. "What a lovely village you've chosen to stage your little _resistance_. It looks absolutely delicious!" the queen licked her lips with delight, ready to devour the ponies. A couple of them approached her, aiming their spears directly at the queen, who slowly backed away but demonstrated no signs of fear.

"Oh come now, Zecora. You're vastly outnumbered!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash's bodies glowed in an eerie yellow green glow before transforming into their true changeling form. The sound of humming wings could be heard from a distance, drawing closer and closer and an entire army of changelings hovered over their heads. Chrysalis was right, they were outnumbered.

"I know you don't want your charges hurt. Come quietly to the dungeons of Canterlot and I promise to leave the others alone."

"Why would she ever trust _you_?" Fluttershy said, bravely pointing her spear at the hideous queen.

Twilight whispered to the zebra leader, "Don't believe what she says." Twilight said, "She may have the higher numbers, but you've got us. We can take her."

"No." Zecora replied, much to Twilight's concern.

"But-"

"Race to the map while we hold off their attack, stop Starlight and put the whole world back on track!"

All Twilight could do was nod. She was right, the only way to stop this was to stop Starlight. The team rallied together and ran off from the attack. But Bolin abruptly stopped once Chrysalis spoke again.

"Time to make a decision, Zecora!"

"Even if what you are saying were true, we'd never surrender to a creature like you!" the zebra let out a battle cry and she and all of the tribal ponies battled it out with the changelings. Bolin watched in horror as the ponies fought with all of their might, and with all of their resources in order to defend their home and each other. He didn't feel right leaving them behind like this. So, the earthbender charged ahead, taking his friends by surprise.

"Bolin! What are you doing?!"

Without saying a word, Bolin leaped forward shouting, "Make way, everypony!" raising his hands, Bolin lifted the ground up, transforming it into lava. This astonished the ponies, as well as the changelings themselves. With all of his power, Bolin sent a wave of lava directly at the the changeling army. While many of them managed to fly away in the nick of time, the hot material was able to submerge the changing within it. The ones who were unlucky enough to end up in the lava wave ended up stuck and unable to move. Lava could not kill changelings due to their powerful magic, but it could subdue them. Chrysalis herself grunted and wiggled in her rock prison, even her horn was stuck to the stone.

"That should make it an even fight!" Bolin saluted to the ponies and ran back to his friends, all heading back to the map.

"Bolin, that was amazing!" Asami said, smiling proudly at her boyfriend.

"Good thing I remembered that little trivia that changelings have a weakness to lava!"

"Too bad you couldn't get all of them!" Flash exclaimed while the changelings who escaped the lava wave flew over them. Mako shot them with his flames, shooing them away and Bolin bended a rock towards them, knocking several of them down to the ground. They panted as they reached towards the map.

"We're almost there!" Asami shouted, right before a changeling swooped down and tackled her to the ground. The creature snarled at her face before being kicked in the face by one of Flash's jump kicks. "Thanks, Flash!"

"No problem!"

Finally, they reached the map. Twilight hurried and pulled out the scroll in order to activate the spell. But, for some strange reason it wouldn't work. The changelings were closing in on them.

"Twilight! Anytime now!" Spike exclaimed, jogging in place as the creatures came closer.

"The spell won't work!"

"Then use the book!" Mako suggested while screaming and shooting fire at the changelings. "Now!"

Twilight did as he said, not having the time to properly thing of another solution, and pulled out the prophesy book, activating it with her magic and the map in the process. The portal opened up once more and the team was sucked back into it, while the map disappeared as well.

(~)

The group fell once again, only this time they landed on a soft blanket of snow. Twilight and Flash were back in their anthro forms and Asami sighed in relief while collapsing on the snow. "Finally! A soft landing!"

"I don't get it. Why didn't the spell work?" Twilight asked, looking down at the scroll and the prophesy book. She was assisted back up by Mako.

"I don't know." said the firebender, "But look where we are." he pointed forward to what appeared to be the Southern Water Tribe. The group stood on a snowy hilltop overlooking the city, which did not appear to look any different than it did in their original timeline.

"The South Pole? Why would the book send us here?" Twilight asked.

"Only one way to find out." Spike said before taking the lead and slid down the snowy hill with the others close behind.

(~)

The group arrived to the city, which looked pretty basic and normal so far. In fact, there didn't seem to be any trouble at all. Everybody was minding their own business, walking and talking, nothing out of the ordinary. It appeared as though there had been no threat or even the slightest hint of a civil war.

"That's strange." Flash voice out, "In our world it was a disaster, and here it's…normal?"

"This doesn't feel right." Twilight said.

Mako nodded, "I agree. Maybe we should ask somebody if they know anything about Korra. What other reason would there be for the book to bring us here again?"

"Fish! Get your fresh fish here! Fish! Come on people, I've got a rent to pay!" the group heard a very, very familiar voice coming their way and spotted a man selling perfectly wrapped fish from a cart on wheels. Bolin recognized the man in an instant.

"Varrick! Oh, it's so great to see you!" he said happily as he approached the man. But Varrick suddenly backed away, extending his hand forward.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down there, kid! Do I know you?"

"It's me, Bolin! Remember, I was the star of your movers; Nuktuk: Hero of the south!" Bolin strike a heroic pose to jog the man's memory, but to no avail.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. And what in the unagi's name is a "mover"? Or a 'Nuktuk' for that matter?"

"Wait, you mean you didn't invent the mover?"

"Invent? Oh, I wish. I used to have a notebook filled with ideas of inventions that folks could only dream of! I had big dreams to change the world!…" Varrick lowered his shoulders in sadness, "But, ever since Chief Unalaq took over my business went down the drain. So, now I make a living selling fish!" he shoved one fish at Bolin's face and he took a whiff of the dead saline before feeling woozy and backed away, covering his nose. They were fresh alright…freshly stinky!

"Chief Unalaq?" Mako asked. That did not sound good. "What happened to Tonraq?"

"Who's that? Some old friend?"

"He's supposed to be the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Varrick blinked twice before bursting out laughing, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, that's priceless!" he laughed out loud like a maniac before realizing the young man wasn't laughing along with him. "Oh wait…you're serious? Look kid, we've never had any other chief since Unalaq reinstated himself as ruler of both tribes. Ever since those dark spirit monstrosities started popping out everywhere the tribe's under strict watch."

The others looked at Varrick in confusion. "But, everything looks just fine." Flash said, gesturing to the peaceful looking tribe.

"Maybe to the untrained eye, but really look around."

The group did as Varrick instructed and did indeed noticed something was amiss. There didn't appear to be any laughter, any children playing outside, there wasn't even the happy sound of whistling that came from the shop keepers.

Suddenly, several of the townspeople began to skater away from the streets. Some hid away in their shops, closing the windows, puling down the curtains or simply hiding desperately in dumpsters. Even Varrick looked uneasy.

"If you strangers know what's good for ya, you'll save your skins!"

"Why? What's going on?" Asami asked curiously.

"_She's_ coming!" while pushing his cart, Varrick ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The group only stood where they were as a perfectly straight line of northern troops marched along the streets. This must have been what was frightening the townsfolk. One of the men stopped, pointing a finger at the group.

"Stop! You folks aren't from the Water Tribe. State your purpose here!"

The group silently debated on who should speak first until they came to a somewhat unanimous vote. Twilight and Bolin shoved Mako ahead, gesturing him to speak first. The firebender regained his composure and prayed he wouldn't mess this up.

"Uh, we're tourists from Republic City." he lied, though he tried his best to maintain his cool, "We were just looking at a few shops and-" before he could continue, one of the waterbenders created an ice sharp from the snow around him. The ice chard itself grew from his arm, the pointed end aiming directly at Mako's throat. He would defend himself but, with Unalaq being in charge here, they couldn't risk being brash.

"Stand down, men." a voice called out. Mako's eyes widened in surprise as did the others'. Once again, the voice was one they all recognized. The men stepped back, perfectly alined and bowing when a gigantic white beast walked forward and a mysterious hooded figure with a cloak over her mouth leaped from her saddle.

"Naga?" Spike couldn't believe it. The giant creature was indeed his polar bear dog friend. He smiled and attempted to approach her, only to step back when she growled threateningly at him. "Naga, it's me! Spike!"

But the creature did not recognize him in this timeline, and instead snapped her jaws at the poor frightened dragon. The cloaked figure rose her hand upwards and the polar bear dog immediately calmed down. She was able to control the beast without needing to turn around. The cloaked figure approached Mako and he caught a glimpse of her eyes.

She removed her hood and cloak revealing to be a teenage woman with tan skin and long dark brown hair styled into the most elegant braid over her shoulder. Her ears were pieced with icy-styled earrings and he could see a hint of light blue eyeshadow above her eyelids, but only a tint. She wore sparkly ice inspired jewelry around her neck and her clothing consisted of blues, violets and purples.

This was this timeline's version of Korra. Instead of the rouged lone-wolf with the bob-cut hairstyle, this looked like an elegant warrior princess with an icy glare. Her eyes scanned the firebender, who in reality wanted to say who he was and hug her, but he knew by the look in her eyes that she wasn't the hugging type.

For a moment, the Avatar smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in the midday sunlight bringing him a glimpse of hope…only to be shut down when she grabbed his arm and flipped him effortlessly over her shoulder. He landed hard on the ground and Korra squatted down, pressing his head against the floor. However, her eyes darted back and forth from Mako to the soldiers before whispering as to keep the soldiers from hearing.

"Follow my lead." she whispered so only Mako would hear. "Restrain the others!" Korra ordered the men. Before the team could even have a chance to ponder what was happening, the waterbenders released long chains from their pockets, restraining the group by the waists.

"What should we do with these illegal immigrants, Miss Avatar?" the leader of the solders asked the woman.

"For now, let them live. They'll be taken to the palace with me."

"But, your highness-" one of the waterbenders protested, only to flinch when Naga growled at him.

"You dare question my orders, soldier?"

"N-No! No, Ma'am!"

"Good. Because you know very well what happened to the last person who questioned me, don't you?"

The man gulped in fear at the sight of the Avatar's deadly glare. He bowed in respect, hoping she would show him some mercy. "Forgive me, My Lady."

Without saying another word, Korra jumped onto Naga's saddle and prepared to leave. "Move out!" she ordered, and the men obeyed. Not wanting to tangle with her.

The group were then cuffed by the wrists and forced to walk ahead so the soldiers could keep a better eye on them. They still couldn't believe this was their Korra. She was so different just like the previous version. Granted, she had the same fire and backbone, but this version was using her power to walk all over these guys. Still, Mako stayed true to her demands and kept his eyes peeled.

"Okay, so we went from Amon being the ruler of Republic City to the South Pole being overrun by Unalaq." Bolin said, trying to make sense out of everything. "Well, it still beats the changeling army."

"Silence!" Korra shouted from where she sat, making Bolin flinch in fear. "From now on none of you will speak unless spoken to and not without my saying so. Understood?"

"You don't have to be so harsh about it!" Asami exclaimed angrily, "I don't know what your problem is but I-Hmp!" the heiress was silenced when Korra waved her hand and ice formed around her mouth, covering it with ice which prevented her from speaking. The raven haired woman struggled to break it off but to no avail.

"You were saying?"

Asami grunted in defeat. Korra won this round.

"This doesn't make any sense." Twilight spoke in a hushed tone so she wouldn't listen. "How did Korra go from being a selfless soldier to…this?"

Mako responded, also speaking in a hushed tone, "It's just like Zecora said. Any small change Starlight makes escalates and effects the future on a grander scale. Judging by all of this the same goes for here too."

"Then how are we supposed to get through to her?" Flash asked, "I highly doubt she'll let you plant one on her this time."

"Don't worry. I have feelings things aren't what they appear to be."

Twilight ears lowered in dismay once the group arrived at this Southern Water Tribe palace, which still looked the same as it did before, only now it had the flag of the North flapping against the cold winds on a pole. The group was forced towards the front gates, which Korra opened after she dismounted off of Naga.

The gigantic doors creaked open and Korra walked in first, the soldiers and the prisoners followed. One of the servants approached the Avatar, bowing and offering her a drink.

"Welcome home, Avatar Korra. Would you care for a drink after your outing?" he asked, offering her a silver tray with a single glass of water on it. The Avatar shot him a death glare.

"Do I look like I need a drink?!"

"My apologies, your Highness." he said before bowing once more and leaving the scene fearfully.

The group was shoved forward and stood only a few feet behind Korra and were forced to get down on their knees. Korra bowed her head but remained perfectly still and diplomatic while addressing to the shadowy figure sitting the the throne of the palace. His corner was darkened by the lack of light within the palace walls, which he personally preferred. His eyes were closed, no doubt he was deep in meditation.

"Sorry to disturb you, Uncle. But we found these immigrants wandering around the city. I figured they would be of interest to you."

His eyes opened and his gaze reached the group. His interest landing first on the purple girl with wings. This was quite peculiar. With much dignity and elegance he rose from his chair and descended the small stairs that led to his throne. He approached the group, seeming as composed as he did during their first encounter. One would never guess he had malicious intentions, but these heroes knew better due to first hand experience.

"Well, this is quite the impressive find." the man said, looking down upon the group. Particularly the winged ones with the scaly creature. "You were right to bring them here, Korra. As always, you never fail to impress me." the man smiled, quite kindly, and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, making her smile in return. He might be a crazed psychopath bent on global conquest, but he did show obvious care for his niece. Especially with the fact that she had powers only normal humans could ever dream of.

"May I ask what your business is here in my kingdom?"

Twilight was the first to speak as she stood up, only to have the soldiers aim their weapons at her. Unalaq rose his hand, signaling them to stop and they complied, giving Twilight the freedom to speak.

"I think the better question would be what have you done to the South Pole?" the princess demanded to know.

"What do you mean?" Unalaq asked, looking innocent enough. Two more figures emerged from the shadows behind his throne, revealing to be Eska and Desna.

At the sight of his crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend, Bolin screamed in terror before hiding behind Asami, who's mouth was still covered by ice.

"You dare disrespect our father?" Desna asked angrily at the alicorn princess.

"It's alright, Desna." Unalaq said calmly to his son, "I'm more than certain they are unaware of what is really happening here in the south."

"Let me guess, dark spirits began appearing and you had Korra to help you open the spirit portal with this elaborate tale of wanting to unite the tribes when really you're just a power hungry dictator who manipulates and deceives innocent people and use their best of intentions for your own personal gain!"

The royal twins got into a defensive position, ready to attack this intruder for what she said to their father and chief. However, Unalaq remained perfectly calm and composed. Twilight knew she had him at the end of his rope now, but Unalaq was indeed crafty. She had to be on her toes at all times with this guy.

"I assure you, whatever it is you've heard was nothing more than neighborhood gossip. Not everyone understands the true nature of my being here in the South Pole, and as such will resort to making up crazy conspiracies without solid facts."

"He's good." Spike whispered to Flash, who nodded in agreement.

"But I must ask, how did you know about the spirit portal?"

"Because you tricked me, Korra, and my friends into opening it!"

The soldiers, twins, even Korra looked at Twilight like she was insane. Even Unalaq showed some signs of confusion. But, more so than not, he had some interest in this girl's knowledge."

"Are you saying you managed to open the spirit portal?" he asked.

"That's impossible." Korra stated, "I tried opening the dang thing and nothing happened!"

"That's because you didn't have me." Twilight stated.

"Twi, sweetie, what are you doing?" Flash asked, feeling concerned about his girlfriend's methods at this point.

"What are you getting at, feathers?" Korra asked, placing a hand on her hip. Why did she decide to spare these weirdos again?

"You can't open the portal because your power alone isn't enough."

Korra gave a short laugh, "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, get ready to believe A.K." Twilight closed her eyes and with the glowing of her horn, she manifested her Element of Harmony on her chest. Sparkles and shimmering lights surrounded the darkened palace throne room, amazing the soldiers and the royals as well. Unalaq had never seen anything like this. Could this girl really be telling the truth?

"What does this mean, father?" Eska asked curiously.

"I believe it means our mission has not been a complete failure after all." said the chief before approaching the princess, who's element had dissolved into her body, disappearing from sight. "What did you say your name was, child?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"I think it's safe to say you aren't from around here."

"You thought right."

"If indeed what you are saying is true, I will need more proof than that. I will take you and the Avatar to the spirit portal and there you will prove to me if what you are telling the truth."

"No way!" The princess protested, "I'm not helping you enslave the South anymore than you already have!"

"Everything I have done was for the good of the tribes. If that portal does not open the spirits shall continue to invade and destroy everything in their path. It's a miracle I managed to keep them at bay for this long."

While Unalaq spoke, Korra pondered to herself. She could tell by the look in this girl's eyes that she was indeed telling the truth and she knew she needed to get to that portal. Plus, she already promised herself these people wouldn't get hurt. More so to herself but still.

"Uncle." the Avatar spoke, "I say we give her the benefit of the doubt. I couldn't open the spirit portal and you couldn't either. You've seen what she can do." she smiled rather maliciously, her eyes darting towards the princess. "It's quite impressive if you ask me."

Unalaq silently pondered over this decision. The portal needed to be opened, and since even Korra couldn't, what other choice did he have? Could this strange girl really be telling the truth?

He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, "Very well."

"But father!" his two children began to protest, only to be silenced by his death glare. The twins composed themselves and stood perfectly still like obedient dogs.

"However, just to be clear, if there is a chance this is all an elaborate hoax to take me on a wild goose chase, rest assured your punishment for deceiving the ruling family of the Water Tribe will be severe. Understood?"

The group exchanged concerned looks to one another. They couldn't waste time with a tribe to the spirit portal. But then again, Twilight saw something twinkling in Korra's eyes. There was a plan behind all of this, she just knew it.

The alicorn sighed in defeat. "Alright."

(~)

With Twilight's satchel confiscated by Korra herself, Unalaq led the group through the frozen tundra Unlike their last expedition, this was during the daytime, and they had a less likely chance to be attacked by dark spirits. Unalaq stated they mostly attacked at night and only limitedly during the daylight.

"So, what's the plan here?" Spike asked the alicorn, "We have to get back and stop Starlight."

"I know, but I can't perform the spell without that book." Twilight looked over to Korra's saddle, where she saw the satchel beside her. She could just reach out for it, but Korra's cat-like reflexes would have stopped her on her tracks.

"What are you planning?" she whispered to herself, wondering what the Avatar was secretly up to. She knew it was something, but whatever it was…it made her feel a tad uneasy.

Their journey was much less eventful than the last, thankfully. However, Bolin couldn't help but quiver as Eska's cold dead eyes continuously stared at him during their journey. He was happy in this world they were never a couple, but that didn't mean she still didn't frighten him. Asami was right, what did he ever seen in this woman? Granted, she wasn't as bad as she seemed, but most certainly not the kind of woman he could spend his whole life with that much was certain.

Asami noticed his worry and tried her best to calm him down. "Bolin, relax. She doesn't remember you in this timeline."

"I know. But her eyes still creep me out!"

"Silence, peasants!" Eska ordered as she and her twin rode on their arctic camels and their prisoners were being held by their cuffs.

"Are we there yet?" Bolin asked hopefully.

"Yes. We are." Korra replied rather emotionlessly once they arrived at the very place the group remembered oh so well. The skies slowly darkened, revealing the frightening Everstorm straight up ahead, as well as the frozen forest where the portal was located.

Korra ordered Naga to stop and dismounted the beast before walking over to Twilight Sparkle and un-cuffed her wrists. The princess rubbed them once she was free.

"Stay behind me until we reach the portal." The Avatar instructed, "The dark spirits attacked me the last time I was here, no doubt they'll do it again."

"I can handle dark spirits." Twilight stated surely, making Korra arch an eyebrow in surprise and interest. This kid had a backbone, she would give her that much.

"You sure we can't go with them?" Asami asked the chief, hoping he would reconsider, but to her dismay he did not.

"This is a mission for the Avatar." he stated.

"Yeah, but she's not going alone."

"Do you want me to shut you up again, princess?" Korra threatened the heiress, who reeled back in defeat.

"Never mind! We can wait."

Twilight turned to her friends and welcomed them in a group hug, but also whispered in Flash's ear, "Once we're gone, try and get that book."

The group silently agreed, not wanting to give their plans away to the chief and his children, and so the alicorn stepped froward, ready to enter the frozen forest. Korra turned her head and briefly made eye contact with Mako. Her heart leaped at the sight of him. She hoped she would come back and know exactly who he was.

The two girls entered the forest of frozen branches and icy caves. Once she was certain they were away from sight she got to the bottom of things.

"Alright, now will you tell me what's going on?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, demanding some answers. "I know you're not the kind of person who would go along with something like this."

"Nothing gets pass you, does it?" Korra asked, finally releasing some of that cold demeanor of hers and loosed herself up a bit. "I don't know how you found out about the portal or my uncle's plans but all I do know is that we're on the page."

"Wait, you know Unalaq's true purpose for opening the spirit portals?" Twilight asked as she followed the Avatar deeper into the icy caves, only to be horrified by a dark spirit serpent that came at her, which was easily destroyed by Korra's fire blast.

"And you said you could handle dark spirits?"

"It surprised me!" Twilight exclaimed back defensively, her face blushing from embarrassment.

"Yes, I found out about Unalaq's plans to trick me into opening the portal. He preached on and on about the tribes uniting, and the spirit world in chaos, blah, blah, blah. Like an idiot, I believed him. All I really wanted was what was best for my people and he used it against me!"

"Trust me, I know the feeling." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I eventually uncovered the truth when he arrested my father and my mother, claiming they conspired to assassinate him. They were both found guilty and sent off on a ship to the north." Korra stopped in her tracks, unmoving while he clenched fists began to shake. This was a gesture she did when she was about to cry. "Only, they never did."

Twilight managed to connect the dots. "He…?"

"Yes. He took my parents from me. I was furious. Heartbroken. I left the south in hopes to seek help but nobody would. Unalaq is a conniving, cold-hearted manipulator! He's already managed to have the president and half of the South wrapped around his little finger just like he did with me!"

"And you figured the best way to stop him was to beat him at his own game." Twilight concluded, "That's what the whole "frozen heart" act was all about!"

"Exactly. For months now I managed to win back his trust. So far, I don't think he suspects anything. But I can't take any chances." Korra continued on and Twilight followed, already growing concerned with the Avatar's change in tone.

"What do you mean?"

"At first, I wanted to do to him exactly what he did to my parents, but every time I got the chance…I just couldn't."

"You couldn't…get rid of him." Twilight said, softening the term a bit because she was unwilling to say the actual word. She knew why Korra couldn't go through with it, even if she wasn't a half alicorn at this point, the magic that was left behind and passed down to each and every Avatar was a piece of alicorn magic. She still had the magic of an alicorn within her, and alicorn's are not killers by nature. And neither was Korra. The most she could do were empty threats.

"Exactly. It was like something inside was stopping me. But, it doesn't matter. Because once this portal is finally opened I'll finally have the upper hand. And he will pay for everything he has done."

Twilight didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

(~)

Meanwhile, back with the others, the plan to get the book back was underway. Bolin really hatted this plan, but it was essential to their mission. Asami wasn't too keen on this either, but sacrifices must be made. Sadly.

"Well, go on." Flash insisted to the earthbender.

"I don't wanna!"

"Just use that Bolin charm, you've done it before."

"And look how well that turned out. Can't Mako do it?"

"Yeah, can't he?" Asami asked, making the firebender glare at her in return. "What?"

"Come on, Bolin. Do it for our friends. Do it for Equestria and Republic City."

The earthbender opened his mouth to protest, but the anthro pony made a very good point. He hung his head in dismay, "Fine." he sadly dragged himself towards Eska and used the same method he used on her the last time. He took in a deep breath and spoke to her, smiling as believably as he could.

"Hey, name's Bolin. You're Eska, right? Wow I'm, I'm really digging these robes." and just like the first time she shot him a death glare and a hiss. Ironically, this was a good sign. "Soooo, you're from the north, right? Cool, you know cause that's like my favorite direction and stuff." he laughed nervously.

"I think he is trying to establish a bond with you based on your geographic point of origin." Desna said to his sister, mirroring exactly what happened the last time.

"Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured." and just like the first time, Eska slowly smiled at Bolin. But, unlike the first time, he felt fear. "You amuse me. I will make you mine."

"Oh, the things I do for my friends." Bolin muttered to himself in dismay.

While he spoke to the twins, and Unalaq kept his eyes on the forest, waiting for the portal to open, Mako slowly made his way to the alternate Naga, who laid on a patch of snow patiently awaiting her owner. Once he saw the boy come closer, she immediately growled at him. But the firebender already knew how to handle the beast.

"Easy girl, easy." he said softly as Naga revealed to him her teeth, but he showed no signs of fear. "I'm not gonna hurt you, and I'm pretty sure you won't hurt me." he smiled kindly at the beast as he walked even closer. "Look, I know you don't remember me, but I remember you. I also remember the story of how Korra found you."

Surprisingly, it was as if the polar bear dog could somewhat understand the young man. Slowly, her growling died down as he continued. "You were only a little pup. Lost in the frozen tundra with nobody around. Until you were found by a sweet little girl. She took you home, fed you, gave you a name, and you never left her since."

Naga stopped her growling and instead whimpered at the memory. She still remembered when Korra rescued her, and how devastating it was when she found out what happened to her parents.

"And I have a feeling you're not too big a fan of Chief bossy-pants over there, right?" Naga gave him a snarl, which was her version of a reply. "Well, I have a plan but I'm going to need your help. What do you say, girl?" thankfully, he got his response when the polar bear dog licked his face. At the same time, Asami pulled off her hairpin and began unlocking the cuffs around her wrist.

(~)

"We made it." Korra said, once she and Twilight were standing right on top of an icy floor and a bright golden orb glowed beneath their feet, making the ice shimmer like sparkling diamonds.

"Wow." was Twilight's only reaction. However, Korra did not share her enthusiasm.

"You sure you can open this?"

"Yes, but why do you want to open it now? You know what will happen if you do, and even if we succeed we don't have the other Elements or Harmony and-"

"I'm not opening the portal for Unalaq. I'm doing it for me. For my tribe. There's an ancient library in the spirit world, one with more knowledge and information than anything else in existence. I heard it's how Chief Sokka managed to gain the upper hand on the Fire Nation during the day of black sun. So now, I'm going to find a way to defeat Unalaq and take him and his entire army down!"

"So, this is what it's all about? Revenge?!"

"You don't get it! I trusted him and be betrayed me! He took everything from me! And now, now I'm taking everything from him. I'll assemble an entire army of spirits if I have to, just as long as he suffers as much as I did!"

The furious Avatar clenched her fist, ready to break the ice and open the portal. But she was unexpectedly stopped when Twilight grabbed her harm.

"Korra, you can't be serious! If you do this you'll only be hurting the spirits and yourself! Your emotions become real in the spirit world, and your anger will be your downfall! Is that what you want?!"

"What do you expect me to do?!" Korra exclaimed, tears streaming down her face which was becoming red with anger while her arm trembled at the effort of freeing herself from Twilight's grasp. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your family slip away and you couldn't stop it?"

"Yes! I do. I'm going through it right now!"

"What?" Korra looked at her confused, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I lost my friends today too. Believe it or not, I come from a completely different timeline than this one. In that time, you and me are friends. Best friends. Practically sisters. But a jealous pony took it from me. She altered the past so that we never met. None of our friends know who we are. I may not have lost my parents the way you did, but I do know what it's like to have your family taken away. I know how heartbreaking it is." the alicorn began to shed tears of her own, "But if you open that portal, every negative feeling you're experiencing right now will manifest there. I've seen it, Korra. I've seen darkness, and once you're in it's hard to get out. But that doesn't mean there isn't a way."

"What other choice do I have?" Korra's voice cracked as she slowly lowered her hand.

"You do have a choice. You can either open that portal or…you can trust me."

(~)

"And that's how you defeat a hydra using only a flute and ricotta." Bolin finished explaining to Eska in order to keep her distracted. Her brother was fascinated by this tale as well. Especially on what hydra was, exactly.

But while they spoke, and Unalaq was looking over at the forest, he heard Mako call out to him. "Chief, I don't think Naga's looking too well!"

The man turned his head to see the beast laying on the snow, looking incredibly ill. "What happened?" he asked the young man.

"I don't know! She just started whining and next thing I knew she was like this."

Normally, Unalaq couldn't care less about what happened to the creature, but if he allowed that to happen Korra would turn her back on him once more. He had already made that mistake once with his brother and sister-in-law, he couldn't do it now.

"Let me check on her." the man moved forward to inspect the creature, gently hovering his hand over her face…only to be suddenly assaulted and tackled to the ground by the beast, who growled angrily at him. She had his arms pinned down to the ground so he couldn't bend his way out.

Eska and Desna hurried to help him, but were stopped when Spike breathed fire at them, revealing that his cuffs were now loose.

"Not so fast!"

"How did you escape?!" Eska demanded to know before turning her glance over to Bolin, "You tricked me!"

"Yeah, I did. But, if I'm honest, our conversation only made me realize something about our relationship."

"Really?" for a second, a glimmer of hope shimmed in Eska's eyes…only to be gone once Asami and Flash both knocked the two out by striking them right in the necks.

Bolin squatted down to the unconscious princess, "It's not you, it's me. We just never would have worked." he got back up and dusted his hands, "Glad that's over!"

Mako quickly grabbed the satchel, which had the book, and saluted to Naga. "Good girl!" he shouted proudly before he and the others ran off into the frozen forest, while Unalaq struggled to break free from Naga's paws. Even he was no match for the beast's strength.

(~)

Korra's gaze remained on the glowing orb beneath her feet. She couldn't stay this way forever. She had to make a decision. She had come too far to stop now.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. But I have to avenge my family."

"You will never avenge them this way." the alicorn stated firmly.

"I'll never know if I don't try!"

"I've already seen it for myself! Revenge is a two way street. You know, your past life Avatar Aang once said; "Revenge is like a poisonous two headed snake. Once your enemy falls, you become poisoned yourself." You won't be helping anyone with this, believe me. You will become no better than Unalaq, is that what you want?"

"Of course not. But how can I stop him now? I have no one else."

"That's not true. You have an entire nation out there that Unalaq hasn't convinced yet."

"They all think I'm a traitor!"

"But you're not! I could tell you weren't and so could Mako. You just have to learn to let go of your anger and vengeance."

"Let it go? Let it go?! How am I supposed to let it go?!"

"Is keeping it in your heart helping you anyway?" the princess yelled, and Korra remained silent. She was right, keeping onto all this anger wasn't helping her, not anymore. At first her revenge was what kept her going, but once she took a step back all she could feel was pain and heartache. Which wasn't helping her think clearly.

"You _can_ defeat your uncle, but you need to remember what you're _really _fighting for, and I know it's more than just revenge."

Korra bit her bottom lip, hesitant to ask. "Do you know what you're fighting for?"

"Yes. Yes I do…I'm fighting for you, for our friends, our home…everyone we love."

"So am I."

"I know. But you can't do that with a frozen heart."

Before Korra could reply, the two of them heard what sounded like a high pitched girly scream. "Was that the curly haired girl?" Korra asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No…her boyfriend." the alicorn ran towards the scream with Korra close behind. They ran towards where they had entered the cave and saw the group face to face with several dark spirits. Asami, Flash and Spike were tangled by one of their tentacles, struggling to break free, while Mako firebended at the creature in an attempt to free his friends, while also being tangled in the tentacles. Bolin was shaking at one spirit that had it's tongue sticking out at him.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!"

Seeing these people in danger, somehow, triggered something within Korra. She leaped forward, bending the water from her water skin around her waist and sent a powerful wave at the creatures.

"Leave them alone!" she called out as the waters hit the creature, which amazingly caused it to shriek in pain and released the group, who all landed on the icy ground. Twilight and Korra rushed to help them up and the dark spirits suddenly began to shift. Pieces of their bodies were no longer dark purple, but rather a soft iridescent blue. Korra had never seen this before.

"How did…did I do that?"

"You did." Twilight smiled as she took the book, "You remembered what you were fighting for. Keep that in mind." she opened the book and activated the spell, creating the vortex that would take them back to the past.

But before they could, Mako remembered something, "Oh, one more thing. Don't forget to reward Naga with that seal jerky she loves so much."

"Wait, how did you know-" Korra was interrupted when Mako kissed her cheek before being sucked back into the vortex alongside his friends.

The Avatar was left alone with the dark spirits, who now looked at her with confusion and fear while the lesser dark parts of their bodies remained.

"Okay. Let's try it her way." she said as she gently approached the creature and petted his head…

Maybe this Twilight girl was onto something.

(~)

The group made it back to the past, only instead of a disguise spell, Twilight simply gave Mako, Asami and Bolin the ability to walk on clouds just as she did for herself and her friends once in the past. The princess heard a beam heading towards her and she shielded herself from the impact. Her eyes narrowed in righteous furry at the cocky unicorn standing on a cloud before her. No more fun and games. It was time to bring on the fire. Literally.

Twilight flew up, unleashing the most powerful flame she could from her horn, but Starling simply stepped aside, letting the flame hit the cloud instead of herself. "Not bad, but it's gonna take a lot more than _that_!"

"Lucky for you, there's more where that came from!" the alicorn zoomed across the sky, unleashing multiple fire bullets down at Starlight, who shielded herself with a force field.

The unicorn punched her hoof towards Twilight, sending a spiraling tornado blast that nearly knocked her down, but Twilight easily maneuvered it. Starlight continuously sent air blasts her way, but Twilight, having learned from Korra and Tenzin himself, knew how to maneuver an airbending attack. Despite their historically peaceful nature, that didn't mean airbending couldn't be used as a weapon. Zaheer was proof of that. Twilight flew all across the flight camp, dodging each of Starlight's attempts. She unleashed a half moon kick in mid air and the flames were aimed directly at her, but she levitated herself upwards before the flames hit her, striking the cloud instead.

"You've _really_ gotta work on your aim." Starlight said, right before shooting a magic beam from her horn, only to have Twilight teleport herself in the nick of time. She reappeared behind the unicorn, kicking her from behind. She cried out in pain and nearly lost her concentration due to the impact. She quickly regained her composure panting as she levitated herself up. Starlight growled as she attempted to attack once more, but Twilight was indeed faster than she thought. Her eyes showed no signs of fear or resistance. She didn't understand how this prissy princess could be such a fighter.

"That all you got?" the alicorn shouted, angering Starlight even more which caused her to shoot at her once more with an air blast. An attack Twilight countered with her force field, the princess smiled tauntingly, "You call that bending? I've had tougher hits from a ten-year-old!" she said, right before flying off from another attack from the unicorn, who's face was growing red from the power she placed into her attacks.

"Ooh, what's the matter Starlight? You're looking kind of red. Too hot for you?"

"Shut up!" Starlight unleashed yet another air attack, to which Twilight dodged as well. Just like in the Republic City alternate future, she used the airbending method she used on Tarlokk to easily move from Starlight's attacks. She may be an airbender but she still had a lot to learn when it came to the element. Raw power alone wasn't going to help her.

"What is she doing?" Asami asked as she and the others watched the fight from three separate clouds.

"It's all part of her strategy." Flash explained, "She knows Starlight likes to play mind games and Twilight's using her arrogance to her advantage."

Mako smiled, impressed. "That's our girl!"

Starlight growled as she kept on shooting air blasts left and right at the princess, but it was as if she was striking air. With a glow of her horn, Twilight teleported herself behind Starlight, tapped her on the back, and waved cheekily before send her a punch. Starlight levitated herself off of the cloud and charged at Twilight, only to teleport herself away in the nick of time, much to Starlight's confusion and surprise. All Twilight did was maneuver each and every one of her attacks and only sent a few punches and fire throws her way. But Starlight was onto her.

"I know what you're trying to do!" she said, clenching her teeth tightly, "You think you can break me?!"

"No." Twilight responded, right before sending a fire blast her way. Starlight sent another air blast to counter it, but while she was busy with the attack, Twilight quickly zapped herself only two feet behind Starlight again, and kicked her right in the back, sending her flying down and landing on the runway of the flight camp.

The unicorn panted in exhaustion, sweat dripping from her brows as the alicorn landed and walked towards her, holding her head up high and her eyes carrying such courage unlike anything Starlight had ever seen.

"I'm not trying to break you, Starlight, because even_ I'm_ not capable of that." the alicorn hovered over the unicorn, looking down at her with such anger over what she had just placed her through. For once, Starlight felt fear upon gazing into the princess's eyes. She said she was predictable, but really this was her hiding her true fear of the firebending alicorn princess.

"You have any idea what I've been through these past two years? I've faced bloodbenders, dark spirits, the end of the world, merciless beatings, lost my powers _twice_, and, as the cherry on top, I was once forced to watch my best friend be poisoned right in front of me! You really think your mind games and altering the timelines are enough to break me? You don't know what _broken really means!_"

The unicorn growled in anger. She didn't care how exhausted she was, she would finish this alicorn if it was the last thing she did.

"Whoa!" a young Rainbow Dash sat on the sidelines, eating popcorn while she and the two bullies she was just racing stopped to watch the epic battle between the two ponies.

"What are you doing? You have to finish your race!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No way! This is _way_ more exciting! How did you learn to do those air punches and fire kicks?"

"See? You can't stop me no matter what you do." Starlight's horn glowed bright and the time portal opened once more. The three humans on the cloud only sighed and allowed themselves to go up.

"Here we go again!" Bolin said with a deadpan expression and the team was, once again, sucked into the vortex.

"Aww man." filly Rainbow said in disappointment and tossed he popcorn aside.

(~)

Once more, the team landed near the map, and fell hard on the ground…again. Spike got up and looked at their surroundings. "That's strange…"

"Well, you obviously don't mean us falling, because that's becoming pretty routine." Twilight said in annoyance as she adjusted her wing.

"No, it's just the other times we've come back it's been day! But look!"

Just as Spike said, the sky depicted nighttime instead of daylight. And once again, they were in the Everfree forest. "Why would the map bring us back to a different time of day than when we left?" Twilight asked.

"Um, maybe we should figure it out later!" Spike pointed his claw to behind the others, but at this point, they were already expecting something bad to appear.

"Let me guess, Timberwolves?" Flash said, wearing a deadpan expression that matched the rest.

"Yep."

"Two or three?" Mako asked.

"Two."

"Oh, must be an off day."

The timberwolves snarled and growled at their pray, their bright yellow eyes glowing bright like sunbeams, their bodies made out entirely out of timber, twigs and leaves. The two beasts sniffed the air, spotting their pray. Twilight tried to activate her magic bit she had already drained herself from the battle with Starlight. The team reacted and ran away from the creatures as fast as they could. They could hear the howling of the beasts echoing through the trees, wakening their fellow timberwolf brothers and sisters. The group panted as they ran before coming to a cliff. Twilight nearly fell but was quickly caught by the others. Before their eyes they could see a familiar palace on the other side.

"The Castle of the Two Sisters!"

The castle was not as broken and run down as it was before. In fact, it looked like a true masterpiece, rivaling that of the Canterlot Castle. Instead of the classic gold and purple colors, this castle consisted of various blues and dark purple colors with luna symbols around it. The sound of the timberwolves howling indicated they were getting close.

"Well, don't just stand here!" said Spike, being the first to run over the bridge that stood in replacement to the rope bridge it once had and hurried into the castle. They quickly closed the door, panting in exhaustion.

Once inside they could see that the castle looked as if it was never destroyed. Tapestries of the most beautiful designs adorned the walls, and torches with blue fire surrounded the place.

"This place looks a lot cleaner than I remember it." Spike said.

"And familiar." Asami said. The architectural design of the palace reminded her so much of something but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew it was on the tip of her tongue. It was like something she had seen in a dream…or a nightmare. Then, it finally hit her.

"Wait, I remember! This looks a lot like the castle I created when I became NightMare Moon!"

Mako looked at a stone gargoyle which game to life for a brief moment just to snarl at him. The firebender backed away from the thing. "Yeah, that definitely rings a bell." he said, having a serious case of deja vu.

Bolin placed his hand over Asami's shoulder, noticing her distress. The memories of when she became that awful monster replayed in her mind. The memories were a tad faint, all she could remember was the internal struggle of regaining control of her mind and body from within, and the horrible sensation of nearly becoming lost to the darkness. Part of it was her fault. She allowed her negative feelings take hold and allowed that monster to take over. But that was now a distant memory and moved past it.

Only to be reminded of it now at this point in her life.

The group walked farther inside and up the staircases where they spotted a familiar white unicorn wearing a midnight blue outfit with her mane and tail styled into buns and rearranging the tapestries around the castle.

"Rarity?"

The unicorn turned to face the guests, "The castle isn't open for viewings today. The tapestries all need changing. Again."

Spike ran up to his pony crush, hoping she would recognize him. "Rarity, it's me!"

But this timeline's Rarity only scoffed at him before turning away in disgust. "I don't socialize with _dragons_. I don't know anypony who would." she said coldly, leaving poor Spike to whimper sadly.

Twilight jumped over in an attempt to speak with her, "Rarity, you have to listen to me! The future of Equestria and the human world's at stake!"

"I don't know how you know my name, but I am far too busy to entertain some tourist's ridiculous fantasies." Rarity said before getting back to work in an effort to ignore the company. She thought maybe if she ignored them they would get the message and leave.

"We have to get back to the map so we can stop Starlight from changing the past, because every present we come to is worse than the last!"

"Time travel, you say?" a voice spoke from the throne at the very end of the room. The shadows covered the stranger's form but, judging by the depictions on the tapestries, the group had a pretty good idea who was sitting on that chair. As her body moved from the shadows, revealing her face, their hearts pounded in horror. They had heard the stories, seen the images in books and stained glass windows, but this…this was the real deal.

"Now _that's_ something I would like to see." her sharp teeth bare as she said this. The group was staring into the eyes of the very first foe the Mane Six had ever faced…

NightMare Moon!

_To be continued…._

(~)

**The heck with three parters, I'm making this four! I've got plenty of ideas I don't think they can fit in just three! Especially this alternate timeline of Korra! Just too good not to have it mainly in one chapter to suck it all in! Also, yes it was kind of a foreshadowing to the NightMare Moon thing.**

**Okay, next chapter will be the last, promise.**

**Until then, God bless *kiss kiss***


	31. The Cutie Re-Mark part 4

**The Cutie Re-Mark part 4**

The mare of the night laughed maniacally as her pony guards surrounded the team. They knew this was really their friend, Princess Luna, only being dominated by the spirit if NightMara, but that still didn't change the fact that this was still a force to be reckoned with. The alicorn flew off of her throne and stood before her guests.

Asami's eyes shimmered in horror at the sight. So, this was the monstrosity who had taken control of her body not too long ago. She was even more frightening in person. Was she like this when she was under her control? Just when they thought these timelines couldn't get any worse, they did.

"Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time!" the dark colored alicorn demanded to know, speaking in such a dark yet authoritative tone.

Twilight was hesitant to reply, but when she didn't a familiar voice called her out. "The Princess asked you a question!" one of NightMare Moon's soldiers removed her helmet, revealing to be Rainbow Dash, now with an even shorter haircut, lowering her ears angrily as she ordered the younger alicorn to answer their leader, "And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon, you'll tell her what she wants to know!"

"Nopony in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time."

"_Your_ kingdom?" Bolin asked, right before receiving some 'shushes' from the others. They didn't need this pony getting angry.

"Who else?" she asked, almost threateningly.

"Um… Celestia, of course!"

"And Queen Leilani." Spike added, right before hiding behind Flash Sentry.

NightMare Moon's aquamarine eyes shrunk in hour at the mention of her name, "How do you know that name?!"

"We know her." Bolin replied, "She's your mom. Alicorn, about your height, sparkly hair that moves on its own and looks a lot like you…only less scary."

The group, and the guards, all looked at one another in fear. Bolin had really struck a nerve there. However, NightMare Moon simply laughed and pointed her hoof towards the glass window, where they saw the bright full moon with the image of an alicorn on it. The moon glowed brightly blue but had various colors depicting of white and pink, resembling both Celestia's and Leilani's mane colors. This couldn't be what they thought it meant, could it?

"My sister _and_ my mother have been imprisoned in the moon for years! But it is no less a fate than they'd sentence me to!"

"You don't scare us!" Flash stated fearlessly, stomping his hoof before her. "We've faced you once, we can do it again!"

The princess's eyes darted towards the raven haired woman with lime green eyes, which appeared to have shrunk in terror at her presence. She looked as if she was seeing a ghost. This amused the princess.

"You may not be afraid of me, but _she_ is." NightMare Moon gained up on the heiress, her fangs sticking out, looking like razor sharp knifes, making Asami reel back in terror, shielding herself from the creature's presence. She laughed at her terrified victim.

"You leave her alone, Luna!" Bolin exclaimed, fists clenched and gaze dead on the night creature.

NightMare Moon arched an eyebrow at him, "Luna? I am NightMare Moon! Princess of the Eternal Night!"

"No, you're not! You're Princess Luna, sister of Celestia and daughter of Leilani and White! You only think you're NightMare Moon because she's controlling you!" as he spoke, something began to shimmer in the princess's eyes. Something Asami was able to catch. "You were jealous of Celestia so NightMara took advantage of that jealousy and turned you into this!"

"Silence!" the alicorn's booming voice echoed all around the castle, bouncing off the walls which caused the building itself to shake from the intense volume. Bolin's efforts to get through to her weren't enough, but seeing him acting so brave gave Asami some motivation not to be afraid.

She was once controlled by NightMara, therefor she knew what was going on within Luna's body. She knew the struggle she was going through.

"Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic!" NightMare Moon demanded the group. They couldn't give her the secrets to the spell, but what else could they do. Simply speaking to her wouldn't be enough. But Asami, had an idea.

"…Alright." the heiress responded.

"Asami, no!" Mako exclaimed, only to be silenced when she rose her hand.

"We have no other choice, Mako." she said before addressing to the princess, "We can take you to it, but you'll have to get past the timberwolves."

"_I_ am the ruler of all of Equestria. Do you think I can't deal with timberwolves?"

"No. I know you can." Asami's tone sounded rather serious, almost as if she knew something else. The others were able to catch onto this rather quickly. If they were going to outsmart NightMare Moon they had to think like her. And Asami already was her for a short amount of time. But long enough to know her tricks.

Nightmare Moon's horn glowed brightly and a magical blue aura surrounded Spike's body, "And if you were thinking of _trying_ to escape…" chains were levitated around Spike and also wrapped around the others, minus Asami. Mako, Bolin, Twilight and Flash struggled to break free of their bounds while NightMare Moon only smiled. "…it will be very unfortunate for your friends."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Asami." Spike said hopefully. All he received as an answer was a subtle glare from the heiress.

NightMare Moon got the better of her once…she wouldn't let it happen again.

(~)

Magical zaps and whimpering timberwolves was like music for the cold empty forest. Mainly because it was the only sound available. There were hardly any cricket noises, or the fluttering wings of birds, no doubt they had all left this dreadful place while the timberwolves remained. No wonder they were so hungry for a pony/human/dragon buffet.

Asami walked side by side with NightMare Moon, her heart pounding the whole time but she held her head high. If there was anything Asami was good at it was putting on a brave face, no matter what she was feeling inside. Apparently, all that time of hiding her hurt, envy and pride was about to pay off. Or it was a trait she inherited from her father. A trait she would put to good use.

The group was being levitated by the alicorn, who continuously zapped at each timberwolf, who whimpered before exploding in a million twigs and leaves. They were already caught up with the fact that Asami had a plan. She had dealt with this creature before, so she must know how to confront her. Especially now with Twilight subdued, and being unable to teleport them away from her. Their fate was in Asami's hands now.

Finally, they reached to where the map was. The rounded table rested exactly where they had arrived, untouched and unharmed by the timberwolves themselves. The alicorn's eyes sparkled with delight.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"A pony from our time used this spell to travel back and change the past." Asami explained once the princess now stood before the magical table.

"And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found, and my reign lasts forever!

"But it won't."

"What?!" NightMare Moon clenched her teeth tightly in anger at the cowardly human's reply.

"Your hold on Princess Luna may be strong, NightMara. But I know something that is even stronger."

"What are you babbling about?!"

"I know you're in there, Luna! I know how easy it is to give into your darkest desires, and I know you're doing your hardest to break free."

"Silence you fool!" the dark alicorn exclaimed, but her eyes still shimmered. Asami knew this was the true princess trying to break free of her chains. "One more word and I will destroy your friends!"

"I know what you really want because I've been there! You want to be with your family again, you want to feel whole again, but NightMara is holding you back!"

"I said be quiet!" the alicorn screamed, almost as if she was trying to convince herself rather than Asami that she was the mare of nightmares and not that goody-goody princess. She knew this was the _real_ NightMara talking and not her using Luna like a puppet. Luna was trying to gain control but NightMare Moon was still too powerful. But Asami wasn't giving up.

"You can break free, Luna. You just have to reach deep down inside yourself. Remember your mother and your sister, think about the good memories you've shared. I know they've made mistakes in the past but everypony does. They still love you despite what you've done. Remember their love, use that to fight back NightMara! You are Princess Luna, don't let her take that away from you!"

"You little-AH!" suddenly, the dark alicorn began to struggle, her eyes closed shut and twitching as if something inside of her was eating her up. She struggled and struggled, her guards backing away in fear of what might happen. The princess shook her head like a rabid dog, stomping her hooves anxiously before finally opening her eyes. For a moment they did not look cat-like nor where they filled with rage and furry, but kindness and innocence. This was Luna, the princess of the night they knew and loved.

Her horn glowed, which magically released the others. Luna continued to struggle, "Go!" she ordered, "I don't know if I can hold her back much longer!"

The group hesitantly complied, they didn't want to leave Luna like this, but it was the only way to guarantee her safety. The group reached for the map and Twilight turned to face the struggling princess.

"Don't worry, Luna. In my world, my friends and I found the Elements, and used them to defeat NightMare Moon! And I will do everything in my power to bring that world back!"

"No!" NightMare Moon managed to gain control once more, but it was already too late. Twilight had activated the spell using the prophesy book and the vortex sucked them all in once more.

NightMare Moon's reign was still strong, but not for much longer.

(~)

The group once more fell onto hard ground, only this time they were ready and tuck and rolled once they landed. Minus Spike, who still fell flat on his face. Twilight and Flash were in anthro form again, signaling they were once again in the Four Nations timeline.

Bolin hugged Asami tightly, lifting her up from the ground. "Babe, that was amazing! I never doubted you for a second!"

"It was easy to relate." she replied once he lowered her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "After all, Luna's not the only one who got possessed by a parodistic demon."

Spike dusted his scales after getting back up. "So, who's in charge now? We've seen King Sombra, Amon, Chrysalis, Unalaq, NightMare Moon, what's next, Zaheer and the Red Lotus managed to eliminate the Earth Queen and bring chaos to Ba Sing Se?"

The group only stood there, their eyes wide in horror as they pointed to behind the little dragon. Spike turned around, seeing a nearly broken stone wall, with a spray painted image of the Red Lotus's emblem on it. Large and tinted with bloody red color. Despite the sight, Spike remained unfazed.

"Yep. Called it."

The group looked at their surroundings, and just as they suspected, it was Ba Sing Se…in complete chaos!

It was just like when the Red Lotus took over, only this time it appeared as if they had been here longer. Houses were already burned to the ground, people ran all around, either screaming or running into any place they wanted in order to take whatever they pleased. If this was the Red Lotus's idea of "freedom" they were even more twisted than Unalaq or even Amon. At least they still had _some_ shred of sanity left in them.

"Suddenly, eternal night doesn't seem so bad." Flash said, cringing at the horrifying sight. "How are we supposed to find Korra now?"

"Every time the book sent us to this world Korra was already there." Twilight explained.

"I get that, but this is the biggest city in the Earth Kingdom! Not to mention with all this chaos running around, we couldn't even find a full grown sky bison in this place!"

The two ponies were shoved aside when some random person came dashing by, knocking Bolin down in the process. The earthbender picked up something that had fallen to the ground. "Excuse me, miss! You dropped…my wallet?"

"I suggest we find a safer place to talk." Asami suggested, "Before these people take the shirts off of our backs."

"Oh, I know just the place!" Bolin suggested with a wide grin on his face.

(~)

The grin faded once he saw what had become of his family's apartment. Both he and Mako were devastated to see the place completely torn and burned to the ground. Not a trace of what was before remained. Not even the pictures or any traces of their family.

Mako rushed over to the rubble, frantically removing the wooden planks, bricks and pieces of broken furniture, calling out the names of his relatives.

"Grandma! Chow! Tu! Meng-Meng!" but to his dismay, there was no reply. It didn't appear that anyone had lived her for so long. Not even traces of clothing could be seen. The firebender got down on his knees, his hands shaking as his brother approached him.

"I don't think they're here, Mako." he said sadly, his tone dead and serious. What other emotion could he feel but pain. Flash approached the two and squatted down to comfort the firebender just as Bolin did. The three wrapped their arms around each other, moaning over the loss of their family. What happened to them? What had the Red Lotus done?

"I think we've seen enough." Asami said, her voice breaking, feeling the devastation the boys were feeling. She knew what it was like to loose one's family. She had lost hers both to death and revenge. She turned to the alicorn princess, "Just take us back to the past, Twilight. There's no other reason for us to stay here."

"But, what about-"

"The only way to help Korra and everybody is to stop Starlight."

"She's right, Twilight." Spike said, "No more detours."

Twilight looked on at the heartbroken boys before her. Asami and Spike were right, they couldn't waste anymore time now. They had to get back, it was the only way to reverse this. Whatever reason the book had for bringing them here, seeing this wasn't worth it.

She rummaged through the satchel to get the book. Only, once she did, she didn't feel anything. "Oh, no." she said, frantically reaching into the bag as deep as she could, "No! No, no, no, no, no! The book's gone!"

"What?!"

The boys wiped away their tears and approached the princess. "What do you mean it's gone?!" Mako asked in horror.

"I mean it's gone! It's not here! Someone must have taken it!"

"How are we supposed to go back without the book?!"

"I don't know?!" suddenly, Twilight felt something tingling on her chest. Before her eyes, her Element of Harmony manifested, blinking repetitively as if trying to tell her something. "My Element. I can sense where the book is!"

"Convenient!" Bolin said, feeling relieved already. "Where is it?"

Twilight pressed her hand against the gemstone, feeling the book calling to her. "This way!" the princess ran ahead with the group following close behind her. But the journey was not easy. With the great Earth Kingdom capitol in ruins, roofs and remaining buildings crumbled and collapsed, so they had to race against the clock in order to escape the insanity. Flash grabbed onto Spike as they made it by several thrives that would come out, taking what didn't belong to them or just plain acting crazy. They never knew a kingdom without a queen could become such a place of destruction. They had to find that book, and fast.

Twilight followed to where the Element of Harmony led her until it finally stopped and dissolved back into her skin. The princess looked up and tilted her head skeptically. The group shared the same reaction.

"The book's in…an antique shop?"

The shop was, to say the least, not in the best shape. Like most of the buildings, its doors and windows were beaten, broken or just plain torn off. The sign hung loosely from the front of the roof before falling at their feet, breaking to pieces which in such caused the saw dust to rise up, making the group back away from the impact.

"You sure this is it?" Spike asked, feeling just as skeptical as the rest of them.

"The Element wouldn't have called us here if it wasn't." Twilight said as she made her way into the shop, slowly trying to move the door, which was only partly ripped off. Once she made contact it fell off and broke at her feet. "Well, you guys coming?"

The princess bravely walked in, leaving the others to look at one another before walking in with her. The shop inside didn't look any better. Nearly everything was taken, save for a few broken vases, shelves and the counter. Aside from that, several of the items still remained. Some didn't even seem to belong in an antique shop, which was strange. Even stranger, some of these things were still pretty nicely placed, not as nicely as they would be in a normal shop but still.

"That's strange." Mako said as he walked deeper inside, "Almost looks as if this place was being used."

"Let's find the book before somebody shows up." Flash said before he got started on searching. He inspected behind the counter while Bolin looked at a book shelf, tossing aside any book he knew wasn't the one they were looking for. Not like anyone would care if they left a mess.

Asami's feet stepped on broken glass, which were actually broken shards from a mirror. She gazed at her reflection in the various pieces of the now sharp reflective surfaces. "I still can't believe P'li was ever with these maniacs." she said.

"Well, they do say love is blind." Mako said while inspecting a drawer filled with an assortment of jewels, no doubt stolen. For a moment, he felt he was being watched. He turned his head but realized there was nothing behind him aside from his friends. He went back to searching the second drawer, which had more jewels, but mainly bracelets and rings. One, in particular, caught his eye. It was a simple old golden one with what appeared to be a base carved to represent yin and yang, but it seemed to be missing the gemstones that were supposed to go in the slots.

"Found anything you like?" a voice spoke, causing the others to gasp and drop whatever it was they were holding. A figure moved in the shadows before coming into what little bit of light entered the nearly deserted shop. A tan skinned woman with dark brown hair styled into a spiky pixie cut, save for one long strand on the left side of her face, braided with several beads. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top with a crimson red undershirt with long sleeves that reached her elbows, golden bracelets around her wrists and ankles, black pants with a waist belt that carried knives, and was barefoot. The one thing that clashed with her red clothing were her sparkly cyan colored eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Twilight exclaimed in annoyance at, once again, seeing their dear friend Korra completely different from what they knew. First, she was a war hero who isolated her heart, then a deceptive ice queen with a wounded heart, and now she looked as if she was some kind of rebel punk girl with an even shorter haircut than from the first alternate future.

"What has this place come to? I leave for a few minutes and I see you guys trying to take my stuff." she said, placing her hands on her hips and smiling confidently. At least they recognized that from their old Korra.

"Your stuff?" Bolin asked in disbelief, "This all looks like it was stolen."

"Yeah, but _I_ stole it first. So, maybe you guys could take your heist somewhere else. Like, maybe not around me, and maybe not in my house. I'm telling you to go!"

"You live here?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"You got a problem with that, pal?"

"No, it's just…what happened?"

"You kids aren't from around here, are you?" Korra said, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow. "Well, hate to burst your bubble but this aint no hotel resort, so if you're not here to steal anything… _beat it!_" she extended her hand and pointed her finger to the exit, which had its door ripped off and broken to bits. This Korra was even more hostile than the previous versions.

"We will." Mako said, trying not to arise her. They didn't know what this version of Korra was capable of, "We just have to ask you some questions and we'll be out of your hair."

Korra only groaned irritably, "Fine. What do you want?"

"We're looking for a book. Brown, writing on the covers with a blue heart shaped stone on the center."

"Why would you want a book like that?" she asked.

"It's…very important."

Korra paused for a brief moment before replying, "Well, hate to break it to you, pretty boy, but I don't have it."

Mako narrowed his eyes at her, studying her body language. There was definitely something off about this. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Before you answered you briefly hesitated."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Korra said defensively, clenching her fists in anger.

"You're a lot of things Korra, but a good lier isn't one of them."

"How do you know my name?" her eyes widened in horror, "Wait, did Zaheer sent you?"

"What? No!" Mako replied, but Korra didn't have have to reply back. The young woman was already rushing to the counter, grabbing a bag and started stuffing all of her belongings into it in a frantic rush.

"I've got to get out of here! It's only a matter of time before they find me!"

"Find you?" Twilight asked, "You mean the Red Lotus? They're still after you?"

"Look, I'm sorry for causing you any trouble but I have to leave!" Korra flung the bag over her shoulder but was quickly stopped when Mako grabbed her wrist.

"Korra, wait!" he cried out, making Korra stop in her tracks. She felt a strange sensation coursing through her arm when he touched it. It felt so…familiar in a way, but she didn't recall having ever seen this handsome man. She slowly stopped but did not face him.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Why are you running?" that was a very good question. The Korra they knew would never run, but this poor girl, regardless of her rebel-like clothing, apparently had gone through a terrible ordeal.

Hesitantly, Korra turned to face them. The compassion in their eyes was something she had never seen before. Not like the false compassion she received from those whom she regarded as her family.

"You sure you're not with the Red Lotus?"

"No, you don't have to be scared." Twilight said, reaching out to grab the girl's arm sympathetically. She too had experienced first hand how terrifying those people could be, so she could empathize with this Korra. "What happened? What did they do to you?"

"It's not what they did…" Korra said, lowering her gaze in sadness, "…it's what they planned to do with me."

The group remained silent, which was their way of allowing Korra to continue explaining why she was running away. She had been unable to trust so many people before now, but she didn't know who else to turn to at this point. She was scared and angry. She needed somebody to at least listen, even if they couldn't help her.

"When I was a kid, I was adopted by the Red Lotus. Zaheer, P'li, Ming-Hua and Ghazan, they were my family. They trained me, taught me everything they knew. We were part of a secret society dedicated to restoring freedom to the world. For many years I believed in their cause and fought just as strongly as they did to make that dream a reality." she paused, closing her eyes as tears began to roll down her face, "But I recently uncovered it was all a nightmare. I thought we were about inspiring others to fight against corrupted world leaders, but they weren't interested in freedom at all. All they wanted was to kill. They had no remorse over eliminating innocent people, or anyone who didn't believe in what they did. When I got older they raised me to do the same thing, but I never had the guts. I could never take away someone's life. When I refused to kill the Earth Queen they did it themselves…right in front of me."

The cracking in her voice made this story all the more heartbreaking. With each timeline, Korra's future was worse than the last. And now, she was being forced to kill people in the name of "freedom". Not only was her life in disarray, but the Red Lotus's as well, especially P'li, who in this world never found true happiness with Tenzin's family. And Zaheer….that poor man…

"Since then, I managed to escape and I've been on the run for months now. It's easy to hide in a large city surrounded by chaos. But it's not pretty."

"I know the feeling." Mako said sadly, "I just got my family back only to have them be taken away again."

"I'm so sorry." Korra replied, her eyes still teary as she placed her hand over her heart. "This is all my fault. I should have stopped them!"

"You didn't know." Asami said, "The Red Lotus tricked you."

"Well, not anymore." Korra wiped away her tears and adjusted her bag, but not before rummaging through it and pulled something from inside. The group gasped in awe once she handed the prophesy book towards Mako. "I think this belongs to you. I'm sorry for stealing it, I saw the sparkling gemstone and thought I could make a bundle by selling it once I got out of the city."

"Where are you going now?" Mako asked.

"Far away as possible." Korra turned around, ready to leave but stopped once Mako grabbed her shoulder.

"You're running away?"

"I have to!"

"No, you can't! With them running loose the world needs you now more than ever. You're the Avatar!"

"How did you know that?" she asked in shock. Mako opened the book to showcase the image of herself in one of the pages. Her eyes widened in amazement at the image. "Is that…Raava?"

"So you know about her too?"

"Yes. They taught me about her and Avatar Wan and the spirit portals. Where did you get this book?"

"Believe it or not, we're from the future. Well, a different future from this one." he explained, confusing the Avatar even more. "I know it's hard to believe and I don't blame you if you don't, but you can't just run away from your fears."

"You don't understand. You haven't seen the things I've seen!"

"Only I have. I had to watch my family be cut down by a firebender right in front of me. I was only eight-years-old and me and my brother were left alone on the streets. I've seen things a child should never have to see, the same way you did. The same way a lot of people are going through right now in that city!" he pointed his finger to the outside, making his point. "I understand your first instinct is to get away from here but hiding for the rest of your life isn't the answer!"

"You don't get it! They don't just want to kill world leaders, they want to end the Avatar Cycle. They want to kill me so I will never be reborn again. That's why I have to hide. I have nowhere else and no one else to turn to. I'm all alone."

"But you're not." Mako insisted, gripping her hand tightly, which she allowed. "We're here for you. We've always been and we still are."

"But I don't even know you."

"Except you do." Mako pulled from his pocket the one picture he always kept in his wallet. A picture of him and Korra in the Glacier Spirits festival with their heads in the cardboard cutouts. "I know it's easy to run and hope things will get better on their own. But that's the fear talking. Sometimes, you have to face reality even when you're scared."

"Where did you learn that mumbo jumbo?"

Mako smiled, "From you."

Korra's eyes widened in amazement and gazed down at the picture. Could there really be a possibility where she could actually be as happy as the girl in the picture? The shimmer in her eyes was a freedom she never knew. The Red Lotus fought for a false, selfish freedom, but was she being any better by running away to save her own skin. She may not agree with killing, but that didn't mean they didn't teach her something. They did teach her to be selfish, and that was something she needed to walk away from. She knew that now.

"Aww, how sweet."

Korra gasped in horror when a familiar voice spoke form behind her. She spun around and her irises seemed to have shrunk in terror when two long water tentacles stretched out and wrapped themselves around her body before freezing in ice. The arms lifted her upwards, destroying what remained of the entrance to the shop, and Korra struggled to break free.

"Making new friends, Korra?" the raven haired woman taunted as she held the child upwards.

The rest of the group was, once again, face to face with the Red Lotus. Only, this Zaheer wasn't an airbender, this P'li wasn't reformed and Ghazan and Ming-Hu were still alive. The sight of these two in particular stroked something inside Twilight Sparkle. Flashes of them beating her to a pulp replayed in her mind as if they had happened only yesterday. She just froze in place, her gaze dead on the two, not blinking or even flinching, only trembling.

"You shouldn't have run away like that, Korra." Zaheer said, sounding as arrogant and cocky as he always did, yet still carrying a relaxed composure while the child only struggled more.

"Let her go!" Mako yelled as he threw several fire punches at the armless waterbender, vaporizing the water and Flash quickly caught Korra before she fell. Landing her safely she punched the ice off of herself.

"Who are you kids?" Ghazan asked the group of heroes while taking a fighting stance.

Bolin stepped forward, ready to fight his worthy opponent. "You're worst nightmare." rising his arms and stomping the ground in front of him, creating a river of lava before the opposing lavabender and launched several lava attacks at the man, who jumped away and began attacking with his own lava. "Not bad, kid." the long haired man replied with a cocky grin, "But it's gonna take a lot more than-Ah!"

Before Ghazan could continue, he suddenly felt his body glow a bright magenta color, and the same went for the rest of the Red Lotus. Twilight Sparkle had managed to break out of her frozen state and now carried an expression on her face that would even bring Tirek down to his knees. Her gaze was dead on the anarchist group, leaving the heroes to watch in awe as the princess single handedly shielded herself and everyone from one of P'li's incoming blasts and sent a magic bullet right at her tattooed eye, sending her flying back so fast she collided with an already crumbling house, which brook down around her, knocking her unconscious with amazing ease. Zaheer pulled out a sword to fight her off, but the princess managed to counter the attack by, quite literally, flicking the sword away with one swipe of her hands and grabbed Zaheer by the collar before tossing him aside and levitated the sword before taking it into her hands.

She threw a punch with her free hand, which sent both Ghazan and Ming-Hua towards a brick wall. The two were completely frozen in place, gazing into the deadly glare of the alicorn princess. With her horn glowing bright, she held the two criminals steady, before flying up to see them eye to eye. She pulled out the sword, the sunlight hitting the blade, creating a bright light that nearly blinded the two, and they awaited for her to bring on the final blow. They closed their eyes, ready to meet their demise…

Only, it never came.

They heard the sound of the sword shattering against the stone, aided by Twilight's powerful magic, and the two looked at her in confusion. She had been waiting a long, long time for this moment. And now, it finally arrived.

"You two broke me." she said, her dead glare never looking away from the two, not even for a second, "You beat me. Tossed me around as if I was worthless. Since then, I asked myself…why? Why would anyone be so cold and merciless? Why treat someone as if their lives didn't matter? Why did you do that to me when I _never_ did anything to you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Ming-Hua, "But if you're going to finish us why didn't you do it?"

Twilight was silent for a moment before responding, "…Because you are _not_ worth it."

The two looked at the strange girl and at each other in confusion. Even Team Avatar was amazed to see this. They knew Twilight was never going to kill them, but they were still just as astonished that she was being so…hard core with them right now.

"I'll admit, I would have loved to see you both suffer the same way I did, the same way you made my friend suffer. But what good would that do? It won't change anything, it won't erase what you did and it certainly won't make me better than you. You made a _free_ choice to hurt somebody, well I made a free choice too…. I choose to move on. I'd rather go forward with my scars than spend the rest of my life wallowing in your mistake. I don't feel hatred for you, not anymore." tears began to roll down from her eyes, "My only regret, is that you never had a chance to really be free. And _that_, is more heartbreaking than any wound you ever could have given me."

For the first time in so long, Ming-Hua and Ghazan…looked devastated and confused. They didn't know this girl, and yet her tears and her voice indicated she had gone through a terrible ordeal. One that wounded her both physically and mentally. And yet, she was willing to spare their lives and say that the fact that they voluntarily wounded her was what depressed her more than her own wounds. She was indicating that she…actually cared about them. Cared about what they choose, they…they had never known anyone who would do that before. This was indeed a very strange girl, but even so, her eyes slowly softened, feeling more at peace with herself than she did when she froze them to the wall.

"You think freedom is doing whatever you want without having to feel the consequences of your actions, where your only alliance is to yourself. Tell me, do you still fell free now?

"Yes." Ghazan replied, despite what this girl said, despite what she had done he didn't what to change his point of view. He refused to let it go.

"Really? Because, last time I checked…I'm not the one frozen to a wall. And you're not the one leaving."

With the book magically in hand, the vortex opened once more and Korra watched as the group were sucked upwards into the spiraling hole in the sky before it closed. She looked around, seeing her former teachers looking at her in awe. They didn't know how to respond to what they had just seen, but Korra had an idea.

Her response, was to bend all four elements at the four Red Lotus members at once.

(~)

The vortex opened once more, allowing the humans to land on their respected clouds, and Twilight quickly spotted Starlight coming at her. With a zap from her horn, she froze the unicorn in the same crystal prison she had trapped her and her friends in.

"Now more than ever I know how important it is to stop you!"

But even from her icy prison, Starlight's horn was able to blast the crystal away, breaking her free as she levitated herself upwards, her mane raising upwards like a flame as she did, smiling ever so arrogantly and maniacally at the princess.

"Well, good luck!"

And so, it began. The two ponies battled it out in a race against time to change the future the way they saw fit. Only, while Twilight was doing it for her friends, Starlight was doing it for herself.

Again and again, time shifted back and forth with the group. Twilight did her very best to stop Starlight from keeping the Rainboom from happening, but the crafty unicorn managed to stay one step ahead of her. At one point, she simply tripped Rainbow Dash during the race which sent the group to a future where Tirek had won and was destroying Equestria. In the human world, they witnessed dark spirits running amok, destroying everything in their path.

Next, Twilight tried to freeze Starlight, only to accidentally freeze Rainbow Dash when the unicorn stepped back. She clapped humorously at her attempt, which in turn sent the group to a future where they landed on several fluffy toys and witnessed Discord chasing Luna, Celestia and Leilani, all wearing clown outfits, but a happy Discord wearing a king's crown and cape while holding a scepter and chasing them on a unicycle. In the human world, it was that the fire nation managed to win the hundred year war….

Even they didn't understand that one.

Back in the past, before they could even do anything, Starlight used her magic to make Fluttershy fly through the obstacle coarse, which once again sent the group back to the future, where they saw the Flim Flam brothers of all ponies destroying all the trees of the land with a bulldozer, and finally the human world was taken over by Hiroshi Sato's maniacal inventions to eliminate benders, where he was the new Amon, alongside an evil Varrick.

"This is ridiculous!" Asami exclaimed impatiently, "No matter what we do she's always one step ahead of us!"

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way!" Flash said, "Think about it, every time we tried to fight her she just zaps us back in time again. Only, we haven't seen her in any of the timelines we've been to."

"What are you saying?" Spike asked.

"I'm saying, what if Starlight has no idea what she's really doing? All she cares about is getting back at us, never once did she say she wanted to alter everything."

"No offense, but how is this helping us?" Bolin asked, already growing as impatient and anxious as the rest of them.

"It's just like when Mako's kiss helped Korra discover her airbending, or when Asami talked Luna into overpowering NightMare Moon, or when Twilight spared Ming-Hua and Ghazan. You guys all did it by trying to get through to them, yet every time we faced Starlight we did it by force."

Twilight's eyes shimmered in realization. "Flash…I think you're onto something."

(~)

The vortex led the group once more back to the past, where the humans rested on clouds and the two winged ponies flew with Spike on Twilight's back.

"Up for another race-ending fight, Twilight?" Starlight taunted while resting on a cloud. Twilight took in a deep breath and rested on a secondary cloud, facing her.

"No. You were right. I can't stop you." seeing her chance, Starlight's horn glowed, ready to attack the alicorn, only to be deflected by one of her force fields. "But you can't stop me from trying, and we could be stuck doing this for all eternity!"

"If that's what it takes to keep you and your friends from getting your cutie mark connection, then I'm game!" Starlight's eyes shimmered with such maliciousness when she sent another blast at Twilight, who once again deflected it with her force field. She had to take Flash's advice and talk to her just as she did for Korra, and just as Asami did for NightMare Moon, or Mako for the Red Lotus Korra. Starlight had to know the truth.

"What you're doing goes way beyond cutie marks!" she levitated a cloud, forming a small hill with a house at the end and created a small snowball which grew and grew as it slid down and crashed into the house, destroying it. "Everything we do here in the past, even the smallest change, can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!"

Starlight Glimmer only rolled her eyes as she zapped the cloud away, "Oh, next I suppose you'll tell me that "the fate of all of Equestria hangs in the balance"!"

"It _does_!"

"Spare me your overblown ego! No group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's, is _that _important!"

With another zap from her horn, Starlight blasted Rainbow Dash off coarse, which caused her the race, and triggered the spell once more. Just as the group was being sucked into the portal once more, Twilight had now fully learned what she needed to do.

"I don't know how important other ponies' friendships are to the future, but I can show you what the world is like without mine!"

Lunging herself forward, Twilight grabbed hold of Starlight Glimmer just in time for the vortex to suck them all inside once more. Only this time, Starlight was along for the ride.

In a blinding flash of white Starlight landed on the ground, shoving Twilight Sparkle off of her before getting ready to fight again. Only, she realized where they had landed. The wind was blowing strongly, making her mane and tail move in sync with the wind currents, and realized there wasn't any sunlight, no plant life, no nothing. All around her was nothing but emptiness, there wasn't even any color. And stranger still, the sky had a strange color of blue, purples and greens unlike anything she had ever seen. Stranger still, the land itself looked like a painting, just as it did before Starlight and the rest of Equestria's physical appearances changed and she got her bending powers. She looked at her body, realizing she had not changed at all while the rest of the world did.

"Where are we?!" she demanded to know.

"The future." Twilight replied, her hair flapping against the harsh winds while placing a hoof on the map, "Or rather, the present."

"But there's nothing here!"

"I wish I could say I was surprised. Tell me Starlight, how much do you really about the Great Change?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"The day you received your bending. When our world changed forever. You already learned of Amon, but you didn't bother to learn what happened on that day. What _really_ happened."

Mako walked over to the unicorn, showing her the prophesy book, which she angrily took from him with her magic. Curiously, she read the pages, flipping by rather quickly before slowing down. One by one she read the words, saw the images, especially the one depicting both Equestria and the human world dissolving into planes of nothingness, no life, no color, no nothing. Just darkness for them both. This was all a prophesy, even the words and images depicted things she had heard happened, like Korra and her pony friends. Only, this appeared to have been written down thousands of years ago, which could only mean the prophesies in this book were indeed true. And they had already happened.

"On that day, our worlds became bonded forever." Mako explained, "But only when the Seven Hearts united and brought the magic back. If they hadn't, _this_ is what became of us." Mako gestured to their bleak surroundings, "By stopping the girls from getting their Cutie Mark bond they never met Korra, and thus she never bonded with the Elements of Harmony, which never bonded with our friends. Every world we come back to is worse than the last. You may not think our friendship with Korra and the Mane Six are important to Equestria, or to us, but they are."

Starlight hesitated before slamming the book closed and tossed it to him. "I don't believe you!"

"Come on, Starlight, look around!" Flash pointed with his hoof at the barren wasteland before them.

"Like I said, everything in the past affects the future, even the tiniest act." Twilight said, "And what you're doing leads here."

Even Starlight had to admit, she never wanted any of this. All she wanted was to get back at Twilight and Korra, not destroy all of Equestria. How could this be true, how could her desire to get back what she had lost ever caused something as large as this. This was her choice, her choices weren't supposed to effect another person's life, that's not how life works. Her life was her life, so by that logic her choices shouldn't have these consequences. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She refused to believe it.

"I know I can't stop you, but I thought showing you this might change your mind."

"Change my mind?" the angry unicorn gained up on the alicorn, angrily yelling at her, "You don't know anything about me! I was perfectly happy before _you _and your _friends_ ruined what I built!"

"I don't know what happened that led you to make your village without cutie marks, and I'm sorry my friends and I had to take it away." the princess replied sincerely, not showing any signs of anger or hatred towards the pony.

This only infuriated Starlight even more. She would think this princess would reply with the same amount of hatred Starlight had in her heart, but no. She and the rest of her posy were being so merciful and compassionate. It made her go nuts!

"You want to know what happened to me?! _I'll show you!"_

Starlight levitated her body upwards, hovering over the map before zapping it with her time travel spell. The map itself glowed once she hit a specific spot and the group was sucked into the map alongside Starlight Glimmer.

(~)

The group arrived in what appeared to be a quaint little village with lovely houses and happy ponies all around. It was daylight and the world seemed as bright and colorful as it did.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked Starlight, who narrowed her eyes.

"That map of yours is connected to every part of Equestria, and this part is my home." the way she said 'my home' didn't sound as inviting as it should have. It sounded more as if this place was like poison in her mouth to even say this was where she grew up. The unicorn led the group to one house in particular. The three humans crunched down to peek alongside the three ponies and dragon.

Inside, they spotted a pair of little unicorns. One was a young filly and another a young colt. The colt had an orange colored coat with white legs and a single white spot on his forehead, just bellow his unicorn horn. His hair was brownish red and styled into an adorable mow hawk. His eyes were bright blue and he smiled his felly unicorn friend, who clapped happily when he levitated a book to the very top of a stack of books on the table. Both ponies were blank flanks

Bolin could not believe what he was seeing. That filly looked incredibly familiar. "Starlight, is that…?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Awww, you were so cute!" Bolin couldn't help but gush over the adorableness of the little unicorn…regardless of what she grew up to become. "And who's the little guy?"

"His name was Sunburst." Starlight replied, her voice softening as she explained her past. "He and I did everything together. In fact, I don't remember us ever being apart." her voice shifted back to her normal harsh, vengeful one, "Until today."

The group watched as little Starlight struggled to levitate one book from the pile, but panted and gave up. "Come on, Starlight! Give it another try!" Sunburst insisted.

"I don't know, I'm not as good as you are." the young filly replied, her voice was so sweet and innocent it made the idea of her future self all the more depressing to think about.

"Don't sell yourself short. You're the smarted unicorn I know, don't ever forget that, okay?"

Sunburst truly was a good friend. He was the one who gave Starlight her confidence to begin with. Just by witnessing this they could all see just how much he really meant to her. In a lot of ways, Bolin, Asami and Mako could relate.

"Come on, we're not stopping until you give it one more try!"

"You really think I can do this?" Starlight asked, blushing in embarrassment for even asking such a thing.

"I have no doubt!"

Present day Starlight smiled softly at the memory. Sunburst truly was the only friend she ever had, there was hardly any other pony like him in the village. That's what made him so special. He understood her better than anypony else.

With her tongue sticking out to the side of her mouth, and her determined gaze on the one book, she used her horn to love it without tumbling the pile. Sadly, the pile did tumble and the tall tower of books was about to collapse right on top of her. Starlight shielded her eyes, bracing herself for the impact…which never came.

Sunburst managed to save his best friend before the pile could squash her, each one glowing in his sunny bright aura which matched the one coming form his horn. His body began to rise and so did the books. In an effort to save his best friend, something triggered within Sunburst. His entire body began to glow while the books all circled around him, spiraling rapidly before being placed perfectly on the shelves one by one. Sunburst looked exhausted as he landed, his body glow slowly diminishing before something tingled on his flank.

Right before their eyes, a cutie mark depicting a bright shimmering light with stars around it appeared on Sunburst. He could not believe his eyes, and neither could Starlight.

"Sunburst! You got your cutie mark!"

"I-I don't believe it!" the young colt leaped for joy while whinnying excitedly, "Starlight, can you believe it! Oh, wait! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

Then, the door bursted open and Sunburst's parents walked inside, looking at their son with worry. "Sunburst, is everything alright?" his father asked.

"Mom, dad! Look!" Sunburst showed them his flank, and the two parents leaped for joy.

"A cutie mark!" they cheered happily. They always knew their son was talented, and today was the proof. Using their magic, the parents led Sunburst out of the room and into the open, where they shouted to the townsponies, "Everypony! Sunburst got his cutie mark!"

The ponies all cheered happily for the young colt, lifting him up and celebrating around town…all the while leaving Starlight Glimmer alone to watch. In all the excitement they had forgotten about her. This was a common thing in her village, any new cutie mark was a celebration.

"At first, I was happy for him." Starlight explained as the scene unfolded before their eyes, "But as the years passed, Sunburst and I grew farther and farther apart. He hung out with the other ponies who had their cutie marks, and when he wasn't playing he was at home studying."

A young Starlight Glimmer walked over to Sunburst's house, calling out to him. "Hey, Sunburst!"

The young colt answered the door and looked out his window, "Hey, Starlight!" he greeted her happily.

"Want to play hopscotch?" she asked happily, excited to spend time with him again. But, much to her disappointment, he looked down at her in regret.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I've still got some studying to do. But, we can play tomorrow!"

Tomorrow. Tomorrow did come…but Sunburst didn't.

For months, Starlight played by herself, unwilling to play with anypony else because nopony understood her the way Sunburst did. And day by day, she watched as Sunburst made more friends, watch with a cutie mark. She realized she had been replayed. What she didn't know was that Sunburst never truly forgot her. The rest of the group could see that he still longed for her to come back, but she became isolated and never gave him a chance. Even the present day Starlight didn't see that.

Then the day came where Sunburst would leave. Once she heard the news she ran as fast as she could to beg him not to go, but by the time she arrived, it was too late. Sunburst had left, and he didn't even tell her. The poor pony was left all alone, and heartbroken.

"And just like that, my friend was gone. His family recognized his magical talent and sent him off to Canterlot. I never saw him again."

Bolin wiped away the tears from his eyes, "That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard."

"But, why didn't you see him again?" Asami asked.

"Because of his cutie mark!" Starlight's sadness faded, only to be morphed into anger once again. But even so, tears still shed from her eyes. "He got his, and I didn't! He moved on, and I didn't! I stayed here and never made another friend because I was too afraid another cutie mark would take them away, too!"

"That's ridiculous." Twilight said, "A cutie mark can't take your friends away!"

Starlight wiped her tears, "Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends!" using her magic, she activated the vortex once more and took herself and the rest of the group with her. They once again ended up to the time of the Rainboom, landing on clouds once more.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark. But once I stop the rainboom, you will!" Starlight's magic levitated the scroll from Twilight's satchel, holding it in front of her enemies, her eyes wide and her irises shrinking, indicating her growing insanity.

"And when I destroy this scroll, there'll be no way for you to change it!"

The team watched in horror as the paper was slowly being torn apart by the rage filled unicorn. Without the scroll, not even the prophesy book could set things right. The idea of them having to live with such horrible futures was just too devastating to even think about. They couldn't allow Starlight to do this.

"Starlight, please!" Flash Sentry entreated, "Think about what you're doing! We've seen where this leads, and so have you! If you alter the future everyone, including yourself will suffer!"

"All I want is for _you_ to suffer the way I did!"

"Don't you see? We already have!"

"Oh, please! How could any you possibly know what I went through?!"

"I do!" Asami voiced out loudly enough to get the unicorn to briefly stop her attempts at ripping the paper up. "Sunburst was more than just your best friend, wasn't he?…you were in love with him." Starlight gasped, her eyes shaking and her whole body trembling as the heiress continued, "Don't deny it, I saw the look in your eyes. He was your first love, that's why it was even harder for you to see him leave."

Starlight closed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears. "It doesn't matter! You humans don't have any cutie mark to tear you away from somebody!"

"You're right, we don't have cutie marks, not in the same way you ponies do. But we do have our own destinies and talents, and someone I care deeply about just discovered his."

Bolin looked at his girlfriend, "Asami?"

The heiress took in a deep breath and spoke to the unicorn, "I know how painful it is to lose someone you love and growing up is even scarier. But even with his cutie mark Sunburst never forgot you. He was still your friend and wanted you to know his new ones. He still wanted you in his life. You were so caught up in your own insecurities to realize that! But that's still no excuse to destroy the friendships of others because you didn't try hard enough to save yours!"

"She's right!" Bolin said, standing up on his cloud, "Just because he discovered his talent and made new friends didn't mean there wasn't room for you in his life. Sometimes, things have to change, what really matters is how you adapt to those changes."

But even with this, Starlight still refused to believe any of them. "Oh, spare me your romance parallels! You're just saying all of this so you can have your precious cutie mark bond and annoying Avatar back!"

"It's not just them we're fighting for, Starlight!" Mako stated, also standing up, "We're fighting for you too! If you break that scroll you'll doom all of us, including yourself! Things won't turn out well in Equestria or anywhere without our friends!"

"Ugh, what's _so special_ about your friends?!" she asked, while ripping the scroll even further, "How can a group of ponies and a _human_ who are so different be so important?!"

"The differences between us and our friends are the very things that make our friendship strong!" Flash said, "I found a new family with Mako and Bolin even though I'm a pony. They love me like their own brother and I love them the same way."

Starlight's eyes closed shut as tears rolled down her face, "I thought Sunburst and I were the same. But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart!"

"So try again!" Mako said, sharing his own experiences with the unicorn, "Make new friends! And if something that you can't control happens that changes things, work through it together. That's what friendship is."

Twilight continued, "And it's not just my friendships that are important, everybody's is! When yours ended, it led us here, but just imagine all the others that are out there waiting for you if you just give them a chance…or give _us_ a chance."

Starlight released a light gasp upon hearing this. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, _we_ could be your friends."

"You? You'd be friends with me?!" the unicorn was so confused, and angry and…just plain torn. "After I just tried to destroy your friendships you're actually asking to be my friends?! Why?!"

"Because we want to give you your best chance. There have been many others who didn't accept our friendship, so I'm hoping you will."

More tears fell from Starlight's eyes. She couldn't believe they were offering this to her, of all ponies. "But…if I do give others a chance, how do I know they won't all end the same way?"

"I guess it's up to you to make sure they don't. I can't guarantee you won't get hurt again…but that's the risk of friendship, and in the end it's worth it because those tribulations can help you grow, just as it did for us and for Korra." the princess extended her hoof to the crying unicorn, who looked away with uncertainty, "Please, Starlight…will you accept our friendship?"

Starlight Glimmer looked back and forth from the hoof to the scroll. She looked upon their faces, seeing them all eagerly hoping she would take the offer. Asami kept her hands close to her heart, she had once tried to offer the same forgiveness to her father, but he disowned her. She realized now, maybe Hiroshi Sato was too far gone to accept her hand. But, that didn't mean there couldn't be any hope for Starlight. Hiroshi may not have gotten a happy ending, or Amon, or Tarlokk or even Ghazan and Ming-Hua, heck even the firebender who murdered Mako and Bolin's parents because they didn't have the courage to walk through that door that was being opened for them.

But for Starlight Glimmer, this time…she did take it.

Hesitantly, she placed her hoof on Twilight's, smiling shyly as the princess warmly welcomed her into her circle of friends, dropping the scroll for Spike to grab it. Then, right above their heads, a booming sound was heard and a beautiful rainbow arched over their heads, its beautiful colors shimmering in the sunlight. Starlight couldn't believe she was trying to prevent this beautiful event from happening. And this would only bring more friends together.

Fluttershy realized her talent for animals, Applejack returned home, Rarity found the gems she had been missing, Pinkie Pie found her smile and Twilight Sparkle's magic was activated. The Tree of Harmony shimmered brighter than ever, the Elements of Harmony reacting to the strong bond that would form from these six individual ponies, and one young Avatar had dream after dream about a magical world that kept her inner child alive, only to one day have those very dreams become a reality.

The vortex opened once more, Twilight held her new friends close as she and the group were sucked in once more. This time, it would be the last.

(~)

The vortex opened once more and, once again, the ground landed on the ground. Only, this wasn't just any ground. It wasn't dirt, or snow or even a desolate wasteland. No, it was a floor. A perfectly shinny floor. With the floor came walls. Walls made out of shimmering rainbow crystals. Before them was the Cutie Map, which depicted all of Equestria, only how it looked now. There was even a portal in Ponyville, which was the portal that led to their world.

The vortex closed, taking the scroll along with it before disappearing int a blinding light of white, never to be seen, or used, again. The worst was over. The castle had returned and the present was back as it was.

Bolin couldn't help but jump for joy as he gazed at the map before him, "Alright! One magical map of Equestria, check!"

Spike repetitively kissed the floor, "One castle of friendship, check!"

The doors opened and a certain young woman, with wings on her back, entered. The moment she did, the group couldn't help but flip for joy upon seeing her.

"Hey, guys. Found the book."

"Korra!"

The Princess Avatar was nearly tackled to the ground by her friends, who hugged her as if she had been gone for years. Mako kissed her full on the lips, followed by kissing her cheek where her cutie mark was. "One Princess Avatar, check! I love this cutie mark and I love you!"

"I love you too. Is everything okay? Whoa!" Korra was surprised once more when Asami hugged her neck.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you! Word of advice; Never get a bob cut."

"Oooookay? Thanks for the tip?" she gently removed the happy heiress from her neck, and got yet another hug from Bolin, who lifted her up into the air. "Seriously, did I miss something?"

"More like everything!" Flash said, "Starlight Glimmer cast a spell that sent us back in time which stopped the Rainboom from happening, and we saw alternate futures where Eqeustria was run by Sombra, then Chrysalis, then NightMare Moon, and in your world Amon took over, then Unalaq and the Red Lotus, and you kept changing your hair!"

Korra blinked twice in confusion. "Did you say "Starlight Glimmer"?"

The doors opened once more and in entered the rest of the Mane Six, having heard a strange explosion outside. "What in Equestria was that?" Rarity asked.

"Is everypony okay?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"You tell me." Korra replied, arching an eyebrow in confusion by what had just happened.

Pinkie Pie appeared from the ceiling, "Eee! Can you do it again?"

"One group of amazing friends, check!" Spike said happily upon seeing the rest of the group.

Twilight giggled as she hugged the dragon and her boyfriend, "Yeah, Spike, it looks like we're home!"

"Uh… what's _she_ doin' here?" Applejack asked, glaring at the unicorn in the room. Starlight looked down in regret, she knew she had to face the music at some point, and that point was now.

"Actually, it's kind of a long story."

(~)

"Hold on, let me see if I follow." Korra began to recap everything Twilight had just explained, "You mean to tell me, Starlight Glimmer managed to alter the very fabric of time and space, stop the Rainboom from ever happening which prevented any of us from meeting, which in turn caused an assortment of insane alternate futures to happen in the process?…and Varrick was selling fish?!"

"That about sums it up." Twilight said casually, leaning against the wall of Air Temple Island in her anthro form.

She, and the rest of Team Avatar, along with Tenzin and the airbenders, Lin, Opal and P'li in order to explain everything that had happened. Even while Korra knew this wasn't all pretend, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Rainbow Dash was beyond amazed "Wow! I mean, I knew my rainboom was _awesome_, but I never thought all of Equestria depended on it!"

"Or on us!" Pinkie said.

"I think it's more than that." Twilight explained, "Even when we didn't become friends, Korra never met Mako, Bolin or even Asami, and many other friendships either never came to be or just disappeared. Friendship connects all of us."

"Just imagine how things would have turned out of Aang never met his friends." Korra said, "Republic City wouldn't even exist, and the war would still be going on. Heck, Tenzin and his family probably wouldn't even be here."

"Like I said, the Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Eqeustria…it's everywhere. Undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful. Especially from one group that was destined to prevent Armageddon."

"And the Rainboom was what kept me believing in the dreams of Equestria I had growing up." Korra explained.

"I can't believe you were all were able to travel through time like that." Jinora said, sounding very fascinated by the subject.

"That Starlight must be pretty magical!" Ikki stated, equally impressed.

"True, though not at the same level as Twilight." Mako stated, "I'd say her biggest strength is her intelligence. I mean, she managed to stay one jump ahead of all of us."

"Swift and cunning." Tenzin said while stroking his beard, "Kind of like someone else I know." his eyes shifted to a particular male airbender, Kai, who blushed. He was a crafty airbender indeed.

"But even with my powerful magic, that wasn't what we had to use to stop her." said Twilight, "We had to convince her to stop on her own. Once I realized that, everything fell into place."

Bolin slapped his pony brother on the back, "Great thinking back there, Flash!"

"Eh, it was nothing." he said bashfully while blushing.

"But what are we supposed to do with her now?" Lin asked, "If you ask me, altering the past and nearly destroying our homes sounds like a punishable crime to me."

Korra stood up, holding her hand up in defense, "Hold on, Lin. I think I have something else in mind."

The chief rolled her eyes, "Oh, brother!"

(~)

Starlight Glimmer fiddled with her new fingers. This was the first time she had turned into anthro form. It was all so new to her, but she couldn't fully enjoy it. She still had to answer to what she did. They were taking an awfully long time discussing her punishment. Whatever it was, she would accept it maturely. But that still didn't ease her nerves.

Her ears perked upwards when Spike walked out and asked her to come inside. She gulped and exhaled before getting up and walking inside. Once there, she was met with gazes from Team Avatar, the chief of police and half of the air nation. She stepped forward, holding her hands together while bowing her head in shame.

"I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I want you all to know that I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair."

Both Twilight and Korra stood before her. The purple alicorn spoke first, "We've been thinking a lot about how badly Equestria fared without just one group of friends, because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous."

"Especially when one friend looses sight that any decision we make can have a consequence latter on. And that consequence can grow, effecting other friends as well."

Starlight sighed in regret, "I know first-hoof how true that can be."

"And that's why we've asked you here. Chief Beifong suggested you be arrested for your crimes, considering your time looping did effect Republic City." at the sound of this, Starlight lowered her ears even further in regret. "However, we also know that you have amazing talent. Your magic may not be at the same level as Twilight, but I'd say you have incredible skills none the less. Don't even get me started on your brain power and your airbending, which from what I hear could use some shaping up. So instead, we're offering you a choice. You can either face your sentence in jail or… you can stay here on Air Temple Island as the newest member of the Air Nation."

Starlight's ears perked up as she gasped, looking at all the happily eager airbenders ready to accept her as their own. "Me? Really?"

Tenzin nodded his head, "You are welcome to stay if you decide to, Starlight. I would be more than happy to teach you what we know."

"We all would." Twilight said, "You can learn to use your power to make the world an even better place. But that's up to you."

Starlight couldn't believe it. This island was filled with airbenders, and so many new friends to meet. She had a feeling she would fit right in. Finally, she gave her answer.

"I'd love to stay with all of you!" the unicorn was surprised when Ikki, Jinora, Meelo and even Kai rushed to welcome her into their family.

"I hope you don't mind, since we're a little short on single rooms, you'll be sharing yours." Korra nodded her head and the combustion woman, P'li approached the newest pony airbender.

"Welcome to the family, Starlight Glimmer. I think you and me are going to have a lot to talk about."

Despite her tall intimidating stature, Starlight felt at ease. Everyone here was so welcoming she couldn't believe it. They treated her like an equal…even if she wasn't exactly like them. Maybe, this was the friendship she had been missing out on but denied to have even needed to begin with.

"So, now that I'm here, where do I start?"

"Starting is easy!" said Twilight with a smile, "All you have to do is make a friend! And you've got a whole lot of them right here."

As she gazed at all the happy, welcoming and loving faces in the room, Starlight Glimmer knew, at long last, what _true_ friendship really was.

(~)

The soft ocean breeze made Asami's raven locks move like ocean waves. While everyone else was celebrating the new arrival to the Air Nation, she was outside gazing at the wide open seas. So many new adventures awaited out there, this much she was certain of. Her loneliness came to an end when Bolin walked over and stood beside her. He had a hunch there was something on her mind.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he said. Asami nodded her head, giving him permission to do so. "About, what you said back in Cloudsdale with Starlight…it got me thinking and…I'm sorry."

Asami looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"For putting you on the spot like that. I said I wouldn't leave until you made a decision, and I shouldn't have done that. This is hard for me too. I realized I really do want to take the job. A chance to be part of something bigger than myself. Just like the tribal ponies against the changelings, I won't feel right with myself if It just left them hanging. You know?"

"I do know." Asami replied, gazing into his eyes and smiling. "That's what I love about you, Bolin. You're always so eager to help people. I know you've already done so much for me, even before we got together. Now, it's time I did the same for you. As long as you're fighting for the right thing, I will always support you."

"So, you're going to be okay? You know what people say about long distance relationships."

"Yeah, but then again…we're not most people." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll always be my hero, Bolin."

"And you'll always be mine."

As the sun slowly began to sent over the horizon, the ocean reflecting its heavenly glow against the clear ocean waters, the two young lovers shared a true love's kiss. Despite the distance between them, one thing was certain. No matter what obstacles came their way, be it natural or supernatural, their love, one way or another, found a way to bring them back together.

Always.

(~)

Everything was packed and ready. The day for Bolin's leave had finally arrived. Though, for some, it came a bit too fast. The earthbender looked around his side of the room, all of his belongings absent from where they once were. He had to admit, it looked a lot cleaner than it normally did. He heard a soft squeak and saw Pabu resting his head on the suitcase. He smiled and petted his furry buddy.

"You take good care of the boys, okay Pabu?" he said, the ferret nay squeaked a reply.

A knock came from the door and in walked in his two brothers, and nieces and nephew. Ali, Mika and San circled around their uncle Bolin, giving him a hug goodbye.

"We're going to miss you, Uncel Bolin!" they all said sadly, and Bolin tried his hardest to fight the tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Now, be good to daddy and uncle Flash, okay? And San, no more dipping Pabu's paw in hot water, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Bo." the little spirit child said before they flew out of the room, leaving the three brothers to themselves.

Mako took a moment to observe the empty side of the room. This was really happening. His brother really was leaving home. He suspected this way would come, only now it felt too soon. He even felt tears threatening to come out.

"Mako? You okay?" Bolin asked his brother in concern. He wasn't expecting Mako to be this effected by him leaving.

Mako turned around, not ashamed of the tears rolling from his eyes. "Bet you never pegged your big bro as a cryer, hu?" he said, trying to soften the mood, despite his sadness.

"Oh, come here you leaky lug!" Bolin didn't hesitate to hug his older brother, and Flash joined in the embrace, crying alongside the boys. "I'm gonna miss you both so much." once the hug ended, Bolin wiped away his tears, despite more on the way, "Mako, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I know it wasn't easy to raise me while we were out on the streets, but you never gave up. You were always a survivor, you inspired me to be a survivor too. Thank you. Thank you for being the best big brother a guy could ask for."

Mako hugged his younger brother one last time, this time actually sobbing as they held each other tighter. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're best brother a guy could ask for. I love you, little bro."

"I love you too, big bro." Bolin then patted Flash Sentry on the back, "Flash, you are the most amazing pony brother a guy could ask for."

"Don't you mean "Brony"?"

Bolin couldn't help but laugh at Flash actually using his nickname. The two embraced once more. Flash was so grateful to have the most amazing brothers in the world.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too."

(~)

Kuvira and Korra said their goodbyes before the metalbender boarded the ship, which would take them to the Earth Kingdom. Bolin hugged each and every member of his family, his grandma Yin crying so much she soiled her red scarf. He bid farewell to all of his friends, including Kai, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, the Crusaders, P'li, Starlight Glimmer, Tenzin, Pema, who gave him food for the trip, and Tenzin gave him a pat on the back. He was going to miss this lad. Spike cried as he hugged his friend goodbye, handing him Pabu, who licked his face.

Naga licked him as well, nearly messing up his hair. Only to be fixed by Rarity herself with her magic. "Oh, things won't be the same without you, Boly."

"Never stop creating, Rarity." Bolin winked and hugged the unicorn, who cried sadly, running her mascara and needing to blow her nose in a hankie.

Applejack gave her fellow earthbender a great big hug, "Don't forget to write, partner."

"I won't." next, he received a great big hug from Pinkie Pie…who was crying waterfalls from her eyes.

"I don't want you to go!" she whipped loudly, practically wetting the young man.

"Hey, there there, Pinkie. I'll be back before you know it." he patted her head and handed her a cupcake to make her feel better, which did but it didn't stop the tears. "Never stop making smiles, okay?"

"I Pinkie Promise!"

Next, was Fluttershy, whom Bolin smiled proudly at, "Fluttershy. Sweet, lovable Fluttershy. Never change." he said before hugging her as well.

Next, was Rainbow Dash, who was trying her best not to get too sentimental. Bolin extended his arms, ready for a hug. "Come on, Rainbow Dash."

"I'm not crying!" she stated defensively. "I just…I got something in my eye and…oh, who am I kidding!" she hugged the earthbender as tightly as she could, crying and sobbing almost as much as she did when Tank had to hibernate.

"Well, she'll handling it better than last time." Korra said to Mako, who nodded in agreement.

Finally, weeping pegasus released her friend, who wiped away her tears. "Keep up the good work, Rainbow Dash. You're going places, kid."

"You too, buddy."

Next, Bolin was to say goodbye to his ex-girlfriend. "Opal, I know our relationship didn't last long, but despite what happened, you're still one of the coolest girls I know and you are going to be an amazing airbender."

Opal smiled and hugged her friend, "Thanks for everything, Bolin."

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer were next. "Now, I want you both to place nice while I'm away. No more of this time travel business…unless you go back to a time where I can meet Toph Beifong, then give me a call ASAP!"

The two magical ponies laughed at the joke and welcomed him in a group hug. "I'm going to miss you, Bolin." Twilight said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, princess. Take care of Flash while I'm gone." he placed a hand on Starlight's shoulder, "Do good."

"Don't you mean, 'be good'?"

"No. I mean _do_ good."

She may have only known him for a short amount of time, but Starlight could already safely say she had a good friend in him. Next was Korra, and Bolin had plenty to say to her.

"Princess Korra. When you first arrived in Republic City I had no idea my life would change forever. You're the most amazing, most talented and supper magical girl in the world! And the best friend a guy could ask for. Thank you…for everything."

Korra couldn't help but tear up. "Thank you, Bolin. You were the first friend I ever made here."

"Hey!" the Mane Six exclaimed in annoyance.

"First _human _friend!" she corrected.

"Okay, cool."

Korra chuckled and shook her head, "I'm very proud of you and everything you've accomplished. You're not the same guy I met at the pro-bending arena. You've really grown up. I wish you the best of luck out there. Never forget, the best way to make a friend…is to be a friend."

"Thanks. I won't forget." Bolin cried once more as he and Korra hugged one last time. She was the first real friend he had made, and because of that she will always have a special place in his heart.

Last, but certainly not least, was Asami Sato. They had already said their goodbyes beforehand in private, so they didn't need to repeat them here. Bolin grabbed her hands, gazed into her eyes and she in his as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I'll always love you, Asami."

"And I'll always love you."

They both shared one last passionate kiss before they parted ways. Their hands still holding onto one another before he got onto the boat. The horn sounded and the group watched in silence as their dear friend Bolin waved goodbye to his family. His diverse, brightly colorful, sometimes abnormal, but incredibly close family.

He knew this wasn't goodbye forever, but it wouldn't be like before. Still, one day they would all be together again once Bolin's mission was done. As the boat sailed away farther and farther from the deck, Asami ran towards the pier, catching up with the ship if only to see Bolin up close once more. She stopped once she reached the end and the boat was off, now entering the vast ocean that lied ahead, and new adventures for the man she loved, who she knew would come back one day. Even with the distance growing more and more, Asami did not leave the pier, refusing to leave until the boat was completely gone from view. Bolin always remained on deck, gazing at the pier, refusing to look away until the sight of the woman he loved was gone. Which both would have taken a while.

The group of friends left one by one, not saying a word. What more could they say? Bolin was off on his own adventure now. A new chapter had opened for them. Times were changing.

They were growing up.

(~)

He couldn't imagine the last time the arena was this silent. It had been a long time since he walked into this place. Mako leaned against the railing of the locker room, admiring the decor of the place, still was jaw droopingly beautiful as ever. It had been hours since Bolin left, night had fallen and everyone was off doing what they did best. Flash was out with Twilight and he wanted to spend some time to himself. He felt another presence enter the arena, resting beside him against the railing.

"Flash told you I'd be here?" he asked.

"No. Just thought about taking a stroll down memory lane too." she replied. The Avatar's gaze met the empty arena before her. It looked exactly as it did the day she came to the city. She chuckled as a memory came to her mind.

"Remember when I water wiped a guy over the side of the ring?"

Mako chuckled at the memory as well, "You were supposed to knock them off the back."

"Well, I know that _now_!" Korra laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder as he laughed along with her. They laughed for a while longer before it slowly died down. Both of their gazes solemnly on the arena before them.

They could almost hear the sound of the adoring crowds, the ringing of the bells and the extremely detailed descriptions of the announcer. Korra especially remembered all the times the Mane Six cheered the team on during their games, or the time Rarity was a substitute waterbender for the charity game Bolin practically begged her to be a part of. And the girly unicorn actually ended up not only enjoying it, but winning as well. So many things happened in this one arena. Good memories, bad memories. Some funny, some awkward. Nearly, all of their first adventures together happened here.

And now…they had moved on.

"A lot has changed since then, hasn't it?" Korra said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. You upset about it."

Korra gently shook her head, which still rested on his shoulder, "No. Not really. It's funny, at the same…it also feels like nothing's changed. Does that make sense?"

"For us, I think anything makes sense."

Korra chuckled and looked up at Mako, meeting his gaze. "Do you still see her?"

"Who?"

"That crazy girl who barged into the arena that night and became your replacement waterbener?"

Mako smiled as he caressed her face, the which which had her cutie mark. "Yes. Her, and _so much_ more." he replied, making her blush. "What about you? You still see that Mr. Hat Trick who didn't realize what he was getting himself into?"

Korra caressed his face, smiling in return. "Yes. Him, and _so much_ more."

The two young lovers gazed into each other eyes and shared yet another loving kiss. A lot has changed since they first met in this very spot. Especially their love for one another. Once they parted, they simply stood there, enjoying the other's embrace while their forehead rested against one another. Their moment was interrupted when Asami entered the room. A long time ago, this would have been awkward, but tonight the young heiress just needed some company.

The young couple looked at their friend with worry, who then began to shed her tears before sobbing. The departure was harder than she expected. Korra and Mako did not hesitate to embrace the weeping heiress, allowing her to cry on their shoulders. She didn't have her mother or her father for this.

But she did have her brother and sister. That was more than enough for her.

(~)

Several weeks had passed and things were returning to normal. Starlight Glimmer had made wonderful friends with the airbenders and became acquainted with the rest of the Mane Six. On this particular day, Starlight received a surprise invitation from Mako and Flash Sentry, who asked her to meet them at Narooks for lunch. She was a tad surprised they would have asked her to come here, but she was learning how to make friends so she complied. Once she arrived she saw them waving at her from across the room at a rounded table.

"Hey, guys." she greeted them happily. "So, what's the big surprise you wanted to show me?"

The boys, however, didn't reply, but instead they smiled almost excitedly. Starlight tilted her head curiously at their reactions until a voice spoke form behind her.

"Starlight Glimmer?"

For a moment, she froze in place. That voice. Could it be?

Hesitantly, she turned her head to see an anthro male unicorn standing before her. His eyes were clear blue and his coat-skin was a bright orange. His hair was styled downwards now, with edgy bangs combed to the left side of his face, and had a white marking on his forehead, just bellow his unicorn horn. He wore a traditional Republic City Police uniform.

When she couldn't find the words to speak, Mako spoke for her. "Starlight, meet our newest deputy…Sunburst."

She couldn't believe her eyes, It was really him! Her long last friend was back. Her first reaction was to cry tears of joy before hugging him tightly. Sunburst happily returned the embrace, ecstatic to see his old friend again.

"I can't believe it!" she said in between her happy sobs. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Me neither!" he replied, crying tears of happiness as well. Once they ended the hug, he wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I can't believe I finally found you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I left to Canterlot I wanted to say goodbye and ask if we could keep in touch. But, I overslept and my parents were in such a rush they put me on the next train before I could talk to you. I tried sending you letters but you never answered. When I went back to find you everypony said you left."

Starlight couldn't believe what she was hearing. So, Asami and the others were right, Sunburst hadn't forgotten her. He really did try to reconnect with her. Just because they grew up didn't necessarily mean they would grow apart. She blushed as he caressed her cheek with the marking on it.

"I see you finally got your cutie mark. See, I told you you were special."

Mako and Flash happily got up from their seats and made their way to the door. "We'll let you guys catch up." Flash said as he and Mako left the two alone in the restaurant, where they happily shared a bowl of noodles and told one another of their adventures, pasts and experiences. Sunburst even confessed he dropped out of magic school because, despite his vast knowledge of magic, he couldn't do anything with it until he realized his magic was at its strongest when he helped others, the same way he did so with Starlight Glimmer when they were young, which is why he pursued a job in law enforcement until he signed up to join the Republic City police force.

Starlight was hesitant to confess her past sins for a while, but after much encouraging, she eventually did. To her surprise, Sunburst didn't think any less of her. If anything, he apologized for not having tried harder to find her, Starlight admitted she was the one who shouldn't have doubted their friendship to begin with due to her own insecurities which were what led her to her downfall into darkness. Ironically, this confession didn't damage their friendship, but made it even stronger. She realized you really can be friends even if you think differently. Since then, the two had become closer than ever.

From that day on, everyone carried on with their lives. Friendships were formed, dreams were made reality, big or small, Team Avatar and all of their friends would have more adventures awaiting for them. But, no matter what they were, one thing was always certain…

They would face them all together.

**Starlight Glimmer:**

_I never thought that I would find a place_

_To step right in and start again_

_I never thought that I could just begin_

_Right where I left off and make a friend_

**Twilight Sparkle:**

_Don't ever think that it might be too late_

_You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make_

_A friendship's only made of what you bring_

_And if you do it right, you can do anything_

**Starlight Glimmer and Team Avatar:**

_Just use your eyes_

_This time, no lies_

_Just don't disguise_

_Who you are inside_

_Because your friends are always there for you_

_You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true_

_Because your friends are always there for you_

_Around the world, it's still the same_

_Together you have more to gain_

_There's nothing that a friend won't do_

Starlight Glimmer not only had her old friend back, but had an entire assortment of friends by her side. She had never felt happier, and neither have the Mane Six.

As time passed on, the group of friends never stopped being close. No matter what the distance, their bonds never faltered.

Rarity had Starlight and Opal be her new models for the new line of airbender flying suites she had been planning for quite some time, and even Tenzin found them to be suitable for the airbenders.

Fluttershy introduced Starlight to her all of her furry animals friends and Jinora introduced her to her spirit friends. Naga took a liking to Starlight…judging by the way she practically slobbered her in drool every time she licked her.

She even learned to master her new glider with the airbender children, while flying across the sky with Rainbow Dash, and even Moon Dancer. Starlight helped Applejack buck her apples, assisted Pinkie Pie in making her delicious cupcakes, and even had reading sections with Twilight Sparkle and even Moon Dancer, who had become one of her new best friends since arriving. They both had so much in common, and Moon Dancer helped Starlight in not to hold a grudge.

She especially becomes close with P'li, a kindred spirit who she looked up to like a big sister at this point. She even got Korra to teach her how to meditate, although she couldn't help but laugh when a butterfly land in Starlight's nose.

One day, Starlight even payed a visit to her old village, where she encountered Double Diamond, Sugar Belle, Party Favor and Night Glider. She sincerely apologized for her mistakes and accepted if they never forgave her. To her surprise, and relief, they did.

**Asami:**

_Things may come and things may go_

**Mako:**

_Some go fast and some go slow, it's how it goes_

**Korra:**

_No matter what the distance, we'll stay strong_

_With you in my heart, I will always belong_

But Starlight wasn't the only one moving on. Bolin himself was adjusting well. In only a few weeks, he was already helping starving villagers and making new friends everywhere he went. Kuvria knew she made the right choice in asking him to join them. Asami continued working on her company, even assisting with constructing some new statues for the park, which would latter be called Harmony Park, named after the Mane Seven themselves. She received a few letters from Bolin, happy to see he was doing alright. When she wasn't working she would be with her friends, going shopping with Rarity, watching pro-bending matches with Korra and Rainbow Dash or shooting some hoops with Mako. Who would often give her the occasional noogie on the head.

**Everybody:**

_Just use your eyes_

_This time, no lies_

_And soon you'll find_

_Who you are inside!_

_Because your friends are always there for you_

_You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true_

_Because your friends are always there for you_

_Around the world, it's still the same_

_Together you have more to gain_

_There's nothing that a friend won't do_

All around the world, friendships blossomed like never before. The Earth Queen was making more friends than ever before with her subjects, thanks to Bolin. Suyin and Lin's relationship had never been better. Rarity and Huan would still come together to create art and Rainbow Dash could beat Wei and Wing at any sport, except metal disk.

Gommu the hobo was living happily with his spirit friends, the former Equalist protestor was happy was a professional events organizer, even the former Lieutenant left the city and met a lovely woman. Ironically enough, she was a waterbender!

Tahno and the Wolf Bats had become more humble and even players, and friendlier with Team Avatar. Eska and Desna were…kin of happy. Varrick was happy helping Bolin with uniting the Earth Kingdom, and Aiwei continued traveling across the spirit world with his scorpion spider companion. They two would occasionally encounter Iroh, who happily shared his tea with them.

Leilani was happiest as could be to finally be with her daughters once more. Shinning Armor and Cadance continued to wait for the arrival of their future baby…and the mother-to-be was already having the occasional mood swings. After many months, their daughter was born. A natural born alicorn named Flurry Heart. Needless to say, she was quite the handful.

Even Wan-Shi-Tong, the spirit owl himself, became kinder to his foxy knowledge seekers, and to the other spirits in general.

Trouble Shoes was happy with his new career as a rodeo clown, and the CMC and airbenders visited him every time there was a rodeo in town. He had so thankful for their help. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon became best friends with the CMC and the airbenders. Coco Pommel was as happy as could be with her job, and even the griffon Gilda was making more and more friends by the day at Griffonstone. Things were really looking up.

Big Mac's bond with Apple Bloom was stronger than ever, and Applejack couldn't be prouder. The Han and Guans were as tight nit family now and Coloratura, once again going by Rara, had concerts sold out around all of Equestria. No longer did she need a spell to make her voice sound good, because it was beautiful just the way it was.

Discord became more sociable, making more and more friends outside of the Mane Six, he was a real hoot during karaoke night, that was for sure. Teo and Erika grew closer and closer as well, eventually becoming a couple and, in due time, Teo's addition to stealing began to diminish until the day came where he no longer felt the urge to steal. He had never been happier.

Human world Twilight Sparkle was adapting wonderfully in her new high school, and she and Sunset Shimmer became as close as sisters. She had never been happier with her new gal pals, and new boyfriend Flash Sentry, who inspired her to join music class. Sunset Shimmer also began visiting the human world, making new friends and learning new firebending skills. At one point, she even met Starlight Glimmer and became great friends!

As for Mako, he was slowly growing accustomed to not having his brother around, and was happy with his job, life, family and relationship. However, when Double Diamond finally asked Applejack out on a date, he couldn't help but get into 'big brother' mode.

Flash was as happy as could be as well, and even Asami wad adapting. Rarity's business grew and grew, Pinkie Pie brought a smile everywhere she went, Rainbow Dash was moving up the ranks in her police career, Fluttershy became a stronger airbender, eventually becoming one of their scouts.

As for Korra, well, her happiness was really seeing other's happiness flourish. That was all she really needed to see.

_Everywhere you go_

_Friendship there will grow_

_When you find it, it's the key_

_Friends can change the world, you see_

_Everywhere you go_

_Friendship there will grow_

_When you find it, it's the key_

_Friends can change the world _

_(ah-ah)_

_Friends can change the world _

_(ah-ah)_

_Friends can change the world, you see_

_Because your friends are always there for you_

_(Always there for you!)_

_You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true_

_(To be true, yeah!)_

_Because your friends are always there for you_

_(You, ooh!)_

_Around the world, it's still the same_

_Together you have more to gain_

_There's nothing that a friend won't do_

_Everywhere you go_

_Friendship there will grow_

_When you find it, it's the key_

_Friends can change the world, you see_

_Everywhere you go_

_Friendship there will grow_

_When you find it, it's the key_

_Friends can change the world _

_(ah-ah)_

_Friends can change the world _

_(ah-ah)_

_Friends can change the world _

_You see!_

As the pages of time kept on turning, and the stories kept on writing. Friendships grew and grew, one by one, creating more magic with every heart they touched. It's hard to imagine how so many friendships came to be. One would ask, how did they come to be?

Well, that my friends is how the story began. It all started with a man, a pony, a spirit…and Love.

(~)

The purple pony panted as the hot sun continued beaming down upon them. The three four legged creatures had been traveling for hours on end.

"Adagio, how much longer do we have to keep this up?!" the purple one asked impatiently.

"Why did we come to this place again?" The blue one asked, her tongue sticking out in exhaustion.

"Quit complaining!" the yellow pony yelled in anger, "Unless you want to go back to that pathetic mirror world you better keep moving!"

"But what else is there for us to take here?" The purple pony asked, "We don't have our magic anymore, remember!"

"No, but this place has plenty of untapped magic. We just need to know where to find it. And once we do…then we'll have our revenge on that meddling little _Princess!_"

What will these ponies do with the magic once they have found it? That, my dear friends…

Is another story

*(~)*

_**Romans 8:24-30~**_

_"For we were saved in this hope, but hope that is seen is not hope; for why does one still hope for what he sees? But if we hope for what we do not see, we eagerly wait for it with perseverance._

_Likewise the Spirit also helps in our weaknesses. For we do not know what we should pray for as we ought, but the Spirit Himself makes intercession for us with groanings which cannot be uttered. Now He who searches the hearts knows what the mind of the Spirit is, because He makes intercession for the saints according to the will of God. And we know that all things work together for good to those who love God, to those who are the called according to His purpose. For whom He foreknew, He also predestined to be conformed to the image of His Son, that He might be the firstborn among many brethren. Moreover whom He predestined, these He also called; whom He called, these He also justified; and whom He justified, these He also glorified."_

*(~)*


	32. Thank you!

Hey, everybody.

Well, that's the end of this chapter, and before you start asking questions, yes I will finish Tales of Equestria. I just had to finish this one first. Twice Upon a Time will be finished soon as well, please be patient.

Anyway, since Tales of Equestria will be ending soon as well, and I'll be taking a break from The Little Pony Legend for a while to focus on other projects and such, I want to take a moment to reflect.

This has been such an incredible ride. Let's just say, my real world life isn't as it is in Equestria or in the new more magical Republic City. This saga was been a way for me to escape and remind myself why I love writing stories, creating magical scenarios and incorporating messages that are dear and near to my heart.

I know the Legend of Korra fandom had become rather toxic ever since the finale last year, and it hasn't been a picnic for me. The series did and still holds some sentimental value to me and I still enjoy it, I guess I'm just unhappy with how the internet media has made it. But, there is nothing I can do about that, no amount of crying or whining will ever change what has happened. That's why I love this saga so much.

The characters from both MLP and LoK have inspired me so much in my artistic journey. Granted, I can't say they changed my life in such a grand scale way, no I have my Celestial BFF to thank for that. But they do hold a special place in my heart as an artist, even if they are only placed second or third compared to my love for God. In fact, folks can say what they want, if it wasn't for Him I wouldn't even have the spirit to enjoy these shows and my hobbies. He is first in everything in my life, and my stories are always proof of that.

Not only has this saga made me realize how much I love to write, but they've also allowed me to be true to myself. A lot of times in the media we have to agree or behave like everybody else just so others can like us, but with this saga I was free to be myself completely! I was free to express my true feelings and my true thoughts. I can't tell you how many times I've cried while writing so many of the finale chapters, including the ending for book 4. My eyes were so blurry I needed to clean my face before I could write the rest…and I wasn't even halfway through!

The story, the characters, and all of you guys have made this a wonderful experience. A special shout out to each and every one of my readers, reviewers, youtube subscribers, Facebook friends, tumblr followers, fell artists on deviantArt (you know who you are), and a special thanks to Atea1793. If it hadn't been for her this saga wouldn't be as amazing as it is. Thanks for giving me that first idea that inspire me to create Prince White, and for being the co-creator for Leilani, who is in fact named after her younger sister. Thanks a million, pegasister! God bless you and your family.

A special shout out to blueblur92 on deviant who is writing a spin-off of The Little Pony Legend called "The Shadow of Ronin", which I hope you guys will check out. And to Gingacreator for reviewing my stories on his youtube channel. To the sweet Mekarm, eric-emanwu, matt004, Jealouswayward, and so many more of the amazing artists on deviantArt. Thank you all so much for your support, your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the stories.

I know they're not perfect and no doubt there are many more amazing stories out there, maybe even better than mine, but it doesn't matter. I never wanted to write for attention, all I wanted was to see people happy while staying true to who I really am. Okay, I do enjoy getting reviews, who doesn't, but I always remind myself not to let attention go to my head, that's the last thing that I want.

I'm just happy seeing folk's happy reactions. That's all I really wanted to come from these stories…Smiles!

Before I end this, I just want to give a quick reminder to the readers out there.

Girls, you don't have to sacrifice your femininity to be strong, and you don't have to sacrifice being strong to be feminine. You don't have to be a tomboy to be sporty, and you don't have to be a fashionista to be beautiful. Being smart doesn't make you a nerd, and being independent doesn't mean you are made of stone. Boys, being a man is so much more than how many weights you can lift, it also matters what comes from your heart. It's okay to cry when you're hurt, that doesn't make you anything less. And you don't have to be sporty to prove you're masculinity. Being goofy isn't the same as being clueless, it just means you enjoy life to the fullest.

Just like Team Avatar, we all have a special talent, our own Cutie Marks, our own Elements of Harmony. But sadly, in the real world, there will be people who will use those very gifts to their advantage. They will deceive you just as characters like Sci-Twi, Rara and even Kuvira were deceived into using their talents to serve someone else's needs instead of the One who gave those gifts to them.

Like the Sirens, Principal Cinch and Tirek the enemy will disguise himself as your friend, but only True Friendship can shed the light in the dark and reveal the truth. Faith isn't led by feelings, but by truth. Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Twilight Sparkle, even Discord and the new OC Teo all had to relinquish something they thought they couldn't live without, but once they did they became much greater versions of themselves. They became wiser and stronger. Perfect? No. Better? Definitely. There was nothing they lost that The Magic for Friendship couldn't replace.

Like Twilight, we all have our own scars to carry, but the real triumph is not to erase that scar…but to find the courage to keep walking, even with it. I know, I'm getting all preachy again, but I still believe trying is better than not trying and wallowing in self pain.

So, once again, I say thank you all so very much from the bottom of my heart. You are all supper amazing and thank you for reading my stories, I hope they brought you joy.

I love you guys, and God loves you too.

_Everywhere you go_

_Friendship there will grow_

_When you find it, it's the key_

_Friends can change the world, you see_

_Everywhere you go_

_Friendship there will grow_

_When you find it, it's the key_

_Friends can change the world _

_Friends can change the world_

_Friends can change the world, you see_

*(~)*

_**Jeremiah 29:11 ~ **_

_"For I know the plans I have for you," says the Lord. "They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and a hope."_

*(~)*


End file.
